Gundam Agito SEED
by JAGA03
Summary: Final fantasy and Gundam fan Anthony Hitoro was with Reiji and Sei when they destroyed the last of the crystals, yet for some reason a crystal came too close to him and he found that he was transported to another universe. To his dismay it is not one of his favorites, it is Seed, now he struggles not to reveal too much about himself as well as find a way home. rate M for themes
1. Prologue

**I really needed to get this one out of my head so here you go, I may continue it later one, Credit for the inspirations from EYEs in Seed**

 **Sorry I did not ask him for permission, but my story is rather different than his, but his is awesome all the same.**

 **Without further delay here you are.**

 **Read and Review Please no flaming.**

* * *

Prologue

" _Even the strongest and bravest must sometimes weep. It shows they have a great heart, one that can feel compassion for others." Brian Jacques_ _  
_

 **MS Agito** **Zero** was the mobile suit of Gunpla national Champion Anthony Hitoro.

The young man with crimson red hair and greens eyes was well acquainted with the Reiji, the one who defeated him in the international world tournament.

During the grand final where the entire system came apart and all of those there were transported to a simulation of A Boa Qu. Anthony had entered the simulation to help his friends in need.

With his twin brother, they had been able to keep the machines of Reiji and Sei, just long enough for those two to.

What he had not expected was part of the crystals had hit him as it did he called out to his friends "Reiji, Sei, Keith what the hell is happening!"

Reiji being the quickest to react turned to see, the **MS Agito Zero** fading along with the simulation of A Boa Qu.

"Hitoro, you're fading" Reiji, no matter the situatio was still a dense prince, though after he beat Anthony's **MS Agito** he had helped him build the **MS Agito Zero**.

Sei called out "I think you're to close to a crystal, try moving away from it!"

Anthony did as he was told, and moved away from all of the, the result was not what any of them expected.

Keith called out to his brother "Shit, Anthony your _psycho-frame_ is resonating with it!"

Sei called out "Forget the _psycho-frame_ , his _GN-Drive_ is going crazy!"

There were two things that Anthony wanted to do at this point, one was he needed to go to the loo, due to the fact he had drank a full four litres of coke.

The second was scream out due the fact that he could no longer see anything because he was encompassed in bright red glowing light.

"Aww shit, you guys are going to kill for this and don't get me started on Mom and Dad!"

These word the last words that they heard from him Reiji knew it would soon be his time to make a wish and depart.

Softly he said " _We will find you, I will do all that I can to make sure you're not lost to us friend_."

* * *

 _Seed Universe, Archangel_

Murrue Ramius the Acting Captain was shocked as a flash of red light came into view between the and the _ZAFT_ forces.

"Give me a reading on what that is, I want to know where it came from and how it got there!"

Mirialla Haw who was a volunteer from _Helipilos_ on the bridge stated back the readings that she had.

"Captain, we are reading a high output of energy, massive, the shape it is in seems to be some sort of mobile suit."

Bringing up as much feed of the mobile suit as they could the were able to see that it was in fact a mobile suit.

Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, one of the actual soldiers of the current crew said "It must be an enemy, fire on it."

It was at this point Mu La Flaga the highest rank of the entire crew, but due to the fact that he was a mobile armour pilot was not on the bridge contacted them.

"Wait hold up, he is contacting me, don't fire on him he is not our enemy."

Murrue at this point gave the entire bridge crew a nod and said "Do as we are requested, but stand ready to engage him if he is hostile."

Natarle was not pleased by this, but she knew if he was not their enemy and they made him into one it would not bode well for them.

In the meantime Mu was receiving a communication from said mobile suit.

"Do you read me Hawk of Endymion?"

The communication came through and there was not much Mu was able to discern from just the voice of the pilot.

Engaging in communications he said "I'd love to chat, but right now I have to help out the **MS** **Strike** , the Mobile Suit over there being attacked by all the others."

In reply the suit before him gave a nod, he had never seen a suit like that nod before.

" _Whoever that pilot is, he is good, really good that he can ma ke his suit move like that_."

"I understand, I shall deal with the enemy."

All Mu saw was a flash of white light from the feet of the mobile suit before it dashed off towards the **MS Strike**.

Mu saw the suit engage the _Zaft_ 'sfour suits, all he could think at that point was " _That guy has guts_."

* * *

 _At the Mobile Suit Battle_

Yzack was ready, the **MS Strike's** _ **phase shift armour**_ was down, it was his chance, the pilot of that suit had been given a few more moments to live due to the appearance of that red light.

"Forget about that other mobile suit, I am going to finish this one here and now!"

He pushed the **MS Duel** to attack the **MS Strike** but he found that he was not able to land the finishing blow.

Athrun Zala had moved to grab the **MS Strike** in order to save his old friend Kira Yamato.

But what he saw now, caused him to pause and stare in both awe and horror at the suit before him.

A suit with a torso of black covered in gold trim along with it's arms had smashed into the **MS Duel** kicking the stolen mobile suit aside.

Athrun pulled back and his fellow pilots did the same, they were all now circling the new suit.

All of them could see the black torso and arms with golden trim with the cream coloured legs.

The suit also sported a crimson cape, upon it's back, though the back was more solid than it appeared to be. It's face was white with a golden symbol of a bird upon it's head.

The eyes shown red and it emitted a faint reddish glow around it.

The ears of the suit were long and pushed back behind the head but the most noticeable of all it's features was that it appeared to be unarmed.

The pilot of the suit hailed Athrun and Athrun acknowledged his hail, "Just who the hell are you, if you can pilot a mobile suit, then you must be one of us, why are you fighting us!"

Athrun said this and all he heard from the other end that did not show the face of the pilot was a chuckle.

"Sorry to say this, but I am not one of you, as to why I am fighting you look at how many of you there are to your enemy."

Athrun was about to reply when it was his turn to be cut off.

"I ask that you pull back, sure you could take me on, but you would not win."

This was a boast that Athrun and in fact no Coordinator could take lying down.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!"

It was at this point that Athrun cut the communication and the **MS** **Blitz** attacked the suit, it's cloaking field turning off just as it was about to strike with it's beam sabre.

The new suit did not move, but the second before it was hit, a white light burst forth from it.

The light turned red and Nicol felt his suit getting knocked back.

It was not just him, it was all of them, getting pushed back by the light that came forth from that suit.

Across an open channel for all of them to hear, the pilot of this new suit said "You disappoint me Nicol, I thought you had more sense than your white haired attack dog."

As the light faded from the suit, it burst forth a white light shining form it's feet and literally crushed the arms of the **MS Buster**.

The **MS Blitz** was next and before any of them could react, the suit was upon Nicol.

It caught the **MS Blitz's** arms and ripped them off.

Grabbing the **MS Blitz** by the foot it swung the **MS Blitz** into the **MS Aegis**.

While Athrun was still recovering from the hit, it appeared up in front of him and crushed the head of the **MS Aegis** in it's hand.

Across the open channel again the pilot said "I have to say, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be, I guess you Co-ordinators _are_ just for show."

Athrun at this point had only one hope, that the **MS Duel** would be able to get back up and fight.

But as he looked over to it he saw that the single kick from that mobile suit had banged it up bad.

How bad, safe to say there was a giant foot mark in the left shoulder of the **MS Duel** and the fact that it was powering down did not help one bit.

Now almost in carefree drift, the suit moved over to the **MS Strike** and began to pull it back to the _Archangel_.

All the _Zaft_ forces were left in horror at what the suit had done, what new type of Mobile Suit did the Earth Federation have!

Little did they know that the pilot of said suit gave a very loud sigh "Sigh, above all the universe to get thrown into it is not one of my favourites, Seed above all places why couldn't it be Double Zeta or Wing?"

* * *

 _Archangel_

Sai was the first to break the silence "Captain, did you just see that?"

Murrue who was staring blankly at the screen snapped back to her senses.

"Yes I believe that I did see it, though I must say, I have never seen anything like it."

Natarle who was still rather cautious said "He must be a Co-ordinator, there is no doubt about it no one else can make a suit move like that?"

Despite the facades she had put on, she was not entirely sure of this.

If he was an enemy why had he attack the _Zaft_ mobile suits, sure he had not killed them, but he had just insulted all of them.

To her it may be just another trap, but right now, she knew she could not let her prejudice get in the way of retrieving the **MS Strike**.

Mirialla called out to the Captain "Captain he's hailing us do we accept it."

Murrue at this point knew that she had no choice, if they didn't open up, they would not get Kira or the **MS Strike** back.

But if she did and he was really an enemy he could take them all down no problem.

"Open a Channel if he wants to speak with us, let him speak."

Mirialla did as she was asked and opened up channel, the face that they saw was that of a young lightly tanned man with red hair and green eyes.

"I believe that this mobile suit belongs to you."

The tone of said young man was clam and professional, it was almost as if he was trained to be like that.

"I am Captain Murrue Ramius of the Earth Federations ship the _Archangel_ , I thank you for your assistance in the battle."

Murrue composed herself as best she could and said "If you would be so kind as to return the **Strike** to us, we would be most grateful."

The blank face of the pilot gave her a nod and said "I can comply with that."

It was at this point Mu who had been near the _Archangel_ in the _Moebius Zero_ had come to _Archangel_ , they had to open up for him.

It was at this point that the young man spoke again "Forgive me my name is Anthony Hitoro, may I ask a favour of you."

Murrue blinked and then asked "Since you have just aided us, we may be able to help you within a limited ability."

She could feel the air thickening with anticipation as the entire crew aboard the bridge listened in so that they could hear his request.

Right now, they were low on supplies, so all of them were praying that it was not money or food.

The young man named Anthony Hitoro opened his mouth and said "May I use your restroom, I need to relieve myself and there is no way for me to do so within my mobile suit."

Only Murrue was able to keep her composure while the volunteer crew blinked and began to chuckle slightly at this.

Natarle on the other hand was just shocked, she was about to weigh up if that was a way to get on board, but there were much more believable stories he could make up.

Murrue gave nod then said "I believe that we can grant you that, though if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for us." The young man gave a nod and said "Sure, but I request that you let me use the restroom first if you would be so kind." Murrue in turn gave nod, she could allow this, on her mind was if they could gain him as an ally, convince him to stay and help them.

Natarle was about to state her opinion on the matter when Murrue said "Open up and let him in, we can still be cautious of him, but we must try not to offend him yet."

Murrue still could not help but say "What type of person is he, to ask for something like that, is he even a soldier?"

Tolle who was inclined to agree said quietly to himself "You Earth Aliiance sure are a suspicious group of people."

He was right of course, his first impressions of Murrue pointing a gun and him as soon as she woke up were not the best ones any one could have of her.

The launch bay opened up to receive the **MS Strike** and the unknown mobile suit, for now things were looking up, if only a little.

* * *

 _With the Zaft forces_

Yzack had smashed his fist into the wall, he was so angry he could kill someone.

"Dammit, dammit it all, who was that guy, how dare he look down on us!"

Yzack said this as he slammed his fist again and again into the wall, so much that he began to bleed.

Dearka sighed and said "Slamming your fist into the wall is not going to get you anywhere, except for the med bay."

All of them had been put in detention for what had happened on the battlefield.

Though it was less of they were in trouble and more to let Yzack cool off due to the fact that he almost strangled the first person he saw.

It did not help that said person was Rau Le Creuset.

Yzack still did not know that the others had been put in the detention rooms with him to help him cool off.

None of them were pleased by this, though none of them complained about it either.

Nicol one of the less superiority of Co-ordinators pilots said "I wonder was that an act to anger us or was that how that pilot is."

Athrun who was sitting across from him just sighed "He seemed to know us well, he knew me and you by name, we have to assume that he also knows about our mobile suits."

In reply Dearka said "Oh give us a break will you, all four of us got taken down by that guy no sweat, also what the heck was up with that light?"

Athrun gave his friend a nod, he knew what he meant, they all knew what he meant, that _light_ was not _natural_ at all, it was also how do you put it powerful.

"Whatever it was, it was strong enough to push back our mobile suits, that means that it is very dangerous."

Rau Le Creuset who had just come to release them heard this and said "That is very well put Athrun, that suit was far more advanced than the ones we have or any of the Earth Forces have."

All of the mobile suit pilots even Yzack snapped up to attention when their commander spoke.

"At ease men, I am here to release you, it would seem that the ruling council would like a report on that new mobile suit from each of you."

He now looked to Athrun as he released them from their holding cell "Athrun, he spoke to both you and Nicol and called you by name?"

Athrun at this point straighten up and said "Yes sir, that is what I heard."

Rau Le Creuset gave him a nod and then said "It would seem that the pilot of that suit knows a great deal about us, too much for us to leave any room for doubt."

Rau Le Creuset now turned to Yzack and said "I have submitted a report, they replied that all of you are to give testimony before the ruling council, I ask that you give it your best."

All of them at this point said "Yes sir" and moved to go and make their reports.

Rau Le Creuset behind his mask narrowed his eyes, he was not comfortable knowing that this new mobile suit knew his pilots by name.

He would have called the pilot a Co-ordinator but the fact that he insulted them is a case against it, though it was just an insult.

Needless to say there were only three things on his mind at this moment, one was finding out who was the pilot of the **MS Strike**.

The second was finding out more about the new mobile suit, who ever it was had not left a calling card, which meant he was being cautious.

The last thing was the fact that he was helping the Earth Alliance, yet did not seem to be one of them.

Rau was not one to let hunches get the better of him, but he had a hunch that the pilot of that suit was not part of the Earth forces and indeed was only helping them because he liked _ZAFT_ a lot less.

" _It does cause one to wonder how another person ticks, if only I can find out what makes him tick_?"

Rau thought this as he moved back to his quarters, he would find out, but right now he did not wish for the higher ups in _Zaft_ to know

" _What could I do, if I got my hands one that mobile suit_?"

He had witnessed it's power from afar and it had begged the question, if the pilot was a Natural, what could a Co-ordinator do with it?

* * *

 _Archangel Anthony's POV_

Within a room in the _Archangel_ I sat down after having been to the bathroom, or rather just the toilet.

I had only ever seen Gundam Seed completely once, though there were a few episodes that I had seen more than once.

I was glad that they did not handcuff me, but they might as well have, I mean being in a room sitting down listening to music is fun.

But knowing some people are looking at or trying to touch your Gunpla that is right now an actual mobile suit was kind of frustrating.

The two that came in were Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga, I was sure that they had many questions for me, I also knew that the _Zero-System_ had given me answer to most of them.

I had to thank myself for installing that, it was really coming in handy right now, I mean what would I say if I didn't have it, some things are best left alone.

Murrue now looked at me, she was trying to compose herself, it did not help that I must have looked about between the age of 12 to 21.

"Mr Hitoro, I am Lieutenant Murrue Ramius and this is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, if you don't mind we have a few questions for you."

I gave them a nod and said "Naturally, I would do the same in the situation that you're in."

In my peripheral vision I notice again that I am wearing my _Class Zero_ uniform, why can't things go my way at all.

I mean I only wore it so Reiji and Sei could find me in crowd easily, right now it was going to hinder me.

The first question came from Murrue "Though you have my thanks for what just happened, I would like to ask why did you help us out?"

Oh by a big one, thank god I have the lines that the _Zero-System_ gave me other wise I would have to say am a 'nice guy'.

In a calm and professional manner, one which I talk to executive in I say "Well not to be rude but I did desire to relieve myself and for one, being naturally born, going to the _ZAFT_ ship was out of the question."

Murrue and Mu both looked rather skeptical of me and then said "Are you saying that you are not a _Co-ordinator_?"

Murrue asked this her eyes looking straight into mine, I had not lied _yet_ so I was able to stare straight back and say "Yes, I am a Natural, what do you want me to give blood for a test, I will tell you I have a condition when it comes to blood."

Mu raised an eyebrow and asked "What would that _condition_ be?"

I shrug and say "When I bleed, rather than tap into fear as well as the fight or flight, my brain gives me a rush of adrenaline, that comes from, if memory serves the pleasure part of my brain."

I had not lied there it was true, though it was only on a minor scale, they didn't need to know that and it was not just my blood, it was blood in general.

Mu gave a nod of his head and said "Okay, I guess, that solves that."

It had not solved anything, he was just trying to get the conversation moving.

Murrue then asked me "You're mobile suit, where did you get it and how are you able to pilot it?"

It was less of a question and more of a demand, I disliked people demanding things of me.

I do my best not to show any emotion as I said "I built it, as well as designed it."

I decided to be a real ass and casually say "If I did both, why wouldn't I be able to pilot it."

Mu at this point looked taken aback "Wait hold up a second will you, you built and designed that mobile suit?"

I was not lying so I casually said "Yes, yes I did build and design it, is there a problem."

Mu must have been really thrown off by this, must have been able to tell that I was not lying.

Murrue then asked "Where did you get the material to build it from."

I recall how I actually most of the parts for my original gunpla from an online store, then Reiji and Sei got the upgrades for me later.

The _Zero-System_ had shown me the answer that would be most beneficial for me right now so I say.

"I researched where I could get them, went to that location and offered deal to them, they in turn gave me _parts_ and equipment and I built it from there."

Murrue at this point must have had enough of this and said "Oh is that the case, then tell me where you got them from."

I sigh and for a part that I knew I could say with ease I said "For a very alert young officer, you failed to notice any other mobile suits other than your own."

I shake my head then say "But then again, so did _ZAFT_."

She looked me in the eye again after I said that, she must have been shocked.

In truth I was shocked to learn there was a _Gundam Seed Astray_ , also to learn that the main character was the one who rescued Kira.

Mu at this point closed his eyes and shook his head and said "Man, is there nothing that hasn't been hidden from us, sure we can't look into ORB, but seriously more mobile suits more like yours?"

He looked at me as he asked this and I shook my head "More like the **Strike** , my mobile suit is one of a kind as I said, I built it and designed it."

Murrue looked at me, she was either shocked that I had built my suit or she was still very suspicious of me, I settled for both.

What she did not know was that my suit was like 1/100 of the size it was when I built it.

Well I can't go tell them I'm from another world now can I, they'd put me in the loony bin on their ship.

Mu was the first to pick up on the fact that I had not named my mobile suit yet.

"I take it that your suit has a name, so far you have not mentioned it."

I sigh and said "Man you are sharp, I didn't want to say its name." Murrue at this point asked "Oh and why is that?"

I shrugged and said truthfully "I named it after a certain title in a story that I was fond of."

Both Murrue and Mu blinked at me I shrug and say "Well it did seem like a good idea at the time, don't judge me."

It was at this point Murrue asked me "Not to be personal, but how old are you?"

I look at her and reply "I am an adult legally if that is what is on your mind, as for my age, I am 19."

Mu in true character said "Damn, I wish I had your luck, you look like 12."

With a very sarcastic sigh I said "Thanks I know."

Murrue shot him a glare and he slowly backed off before he asked me "So, what is the name of your mobile suit?"

I sigh again and say it, though normally I say it with pride I might tell you "It is the **Agito Zero**."

Murrue then asked "Is your mobile suit the **Agito Zero** a G.U.N.D.A.M?"

I shake my head at them "That acronym doesn't even make sense, safe to say mine is a _Gundam_ in a sense but not the same as your own."

Murrue looked at me and I just stare calmly back at her, she was clearly unnerved by what I just said.

Mu in turn asked "So can you tell us why your suit is a _Gundam_ then?"

I shrug "Well the first one that comes to mind, is all guns be dammed against it."

Mu blinked and said "Well that is certainly one way to look at it." I turn to Murrue and said "Another is that it is made out of a certain type of alloy."

I yawn and say "There are a few other but the original because the original mobile suit had a gun and it was like a dam, halting all enemy mobile suits."

Mu at this point gave a nod and said "That does make a lot of sense, well to me at least."

I agree with him and said "Yeah it does, more than the acronym does at any rate."

At this point I ask "So do you have any more questions or can I leave?"

Mu at this point said "I do have one still, among many, why didn't you turn of _Phase Shift_ armour?"

I look at him and said "Simple it is because I don't have it at all."

Mu blinked and then asked "You're kidding right?"

I shake my head and said "No, it would drain energy that I don't need to waste on it, though energy is not a problem for me."

Murrue was the one who looked more shocked and asked "Wait how is that possible?"

I look at her and say the only line that comes to mind, to throw off the situation "Hey, I just met you now and this crazy, but I have secrets, so don't ask maybe."

Mu who had clearly heard the song and broke out laughing "Man, you sure know how to throw off a situation."

Mu at this point sighed turning to Murrue and said "Well I'm out of questions that I know he will answer, how about you?"

Murrue who tried her best to keep a much more professional manner said "I still do have a few more, if you don't mind answering for us Mr Hitoro."

I gave a slight roll of my eyes as I said "If I were a cautious and paranoid person I might believe that you were stalling me so that you can have a look at me mobile suit."

Neither of them showed that they were unnerved by this, except for Murrue, who seemed to close up a little more, Mu just kept his regular nature.

I sigh then say "It would be a shame if I were to return and find that part of the paint has been ruined."

Murrue did not flinch at all and asked "Do you mind answering some of my questions?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and I shrug "Sure go ahead?"

"Very well then, can I ask you what uniform is that you are wearing?"

I sigh and said "This _uniform_ is from an academy called Akademeia, don't bother to look it up due to the fact that in _your_ data files it does not exist."

That was very true and I knew it, _Akademeia_ did not exist in there data files.

In fact it was part of a much loved game that I played for many hours, hey if they didn't ask I wouldn't tell.

Mu raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you a member of this Akademeia?"

I shake my head and said "No I just like wearing the cloths and Uniforms, rather practical feel they have."

Both Mu and Murrue shared a look, they must not have believed me.

What I was telling the truth, I was not part of Akademeia at all, not my fault if the best lies are the truth.

Mu who had seen my mobile suit up close noticed the similarities in colour between the two.

"What you're wearing and the colour of your suit, did you do that on purpose."

I gave him a nod and said "I liked the colour scheme, it's rather nice."

Murrue now asked "You knew some of us by name how is that possible?"

I casually say "I read up about who left what was that station called Artemis, how did I get those files, _I looked it up_."

At this point I give a yawn and then say "Just to let you know I am no soldier, that is why I didn't kill those _ZAFT_ pilots."

Mu gave a nod and said "You seem very calm, too calm it was as if you knew what we were going to ask before we asked you it?"

I shrug then say "That is a way to put it, but all the questions you have asked are _some_ of those I would have asked if I was in _your_ situation."

Mu then grinned at me and said "Do you know what I am about to ask next."

I shake my head and hold up three fingers "There are three paths open to you, one will have you imprison me and take my mobile suit or at least try the last part."

Putting a single finger down I say "The second is that you will ask me the to leave your ship."

Putting down the second finger leaving only the index standing I say "The last is that you will ask me to stay and use my mobile suit to support you."

Mu took a step back then laughed it caused me to think " _Did I get the three of them right, or did I screw up_?"

I was put at ease when he said "Man, you got me, that last one I was about to ask, now I know that you're not obliged to but I ask you that you help us out."

I look at him and then to Murrue and ask, though I knew the answer already "You have civilians aboard don't you."

Murrue gave a slight nod and I sigh "You also have a _Co-ordinator_ piloting that suit for you, man are you guys even _human_ to make someone fight against his friends?"

I mentally slapped myself I let a little too much slip there, but never mind I was on a roll and had to take control of the ride I was on.

"What how did I know, you asked me if _I_ was a Co-ordinator, that could only mean that _you_ didn't believe a natural could pilot one."

Mu shudder and said "You are one scary kid, you know that."

I look at him, shake my head and sigh "You got nine years on me, but if you can do maths you may realise that I am no kid at all."

Murrue did her best not to laugh at that, Mu at this point just did what Mu does in the anime, scratched his head and laughed.

But he was also able to ask me "Hey you never did answer my final question?"

I shrug and said "I am no soldier, so I will ask that you fore fill five conditions if I stay and help you?"

It was Murrue, true to her character who said "I would like to hear the five of them before I agree to them?"

I nod then say "First, no one and I mean no one is to pry into who I am, if I want to I'll tell you."

Murrue gave a nod and said "That is acceptable, what are the others."

I then said "Second is that none of you will touch or try to get data on my mobile suit, if I _trust_ you enough I will give it to you."

Murrue gave me a nod then said "I can accept that one as well."

I give her a nod then continue "If you don't like the way that I fight, don't ask me to fight for you."

Mu at this point winced and said "Man, you know how to state what you want, I am sure we can do that right."

Murrue gave a nod and she said "May I assume that you do not wish to be part of the chain of command, you will listen to us but not take orders from us."

I in turn give her a smile and said "I am glad that you caught on to that, will you agree to it though?"

Murrue gave a nod and said "Though it may prove to be troublesome later on, I will."

Mu looked a little shocked but then again he knew that they were desperate for any aid they could get.

"So what is your last request of us, is it something to do with you mobile suit?"

I shake my head and then say "If I tell you something and that event comes to pass or more like I inform you of strategic movements of your enemy you will not question where I got it from."

Mu looked to Murrue, this was a big one he was saying, if he had enemy intel that he would share it if the situation deemed fit.

He also said not to ask where he got it from or how he got it, that was rather shady to both of them.

I shrug and said "If you don't want to agree to it feel free to, but just to let you know, my suit self detonate if I don't switch it off, the only way to be in the cockpit."

Murrue looked a little shocked and said "You activated that" I shrug and said in my most professional voice "Not really, it slipped my mind since I really needed to use the rest room."

Murrue had she not been sitting down would have fallen over, Mu had no such like, standing up he completely face vaulted.

It was this scene that reminded me that I was still in an anime.

"So do you agree to my terms or not, we don't have all day."

Mu at this point asked "And if we don't agree?"

I shrug again and said "Well I go disable the self detonate and leave, if you hold against my will, we all die, though it would be rather instant."

Murrue gritted her teeth, "Can our decision wait till after you have disabled your suit?"

"Sorry, but I don't _trust_ you guys enough, I think you can see why."

She looked at me and said "We agree to your terms, shut off your self destruct now."

I look at her and sigh "How do I know that you aren't lying and just trying to get me to disarm my suit and stay aboard?"

Mu now got offended and said "Hey I promise and I don't break my word."

I give him nod and in my head " _If only knew what you do as Neo Roanoke_."

I say "If you have given me your word, an I will trust, break it and accept the consequences of your actions."

I moved to go shut down the not yet active self destruct system.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Moments after Anthony Hitoro had left to turn off his self detonation device Mu turned to Murrue and said "I got to say that is one scary guy, to remains so calm, you'd think he was special Ops."

Murrue now narrow her eyes at Mu and said "You think he is, what did you think about when he spoke of that place _Akademeia_?"

Mu at this point said "Heck what scares me is that might even be real, though he never said he was part of it or that it was."

Murrue looked at him and asked "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Mu gave her a nod and said "He did not confirm or deny that the place existed, think about it, he just said we wouldn't be able to find it, which could mean that it is a secret group."

Murrue gave him a nod in turn and said "Do you believe that he is not part of it, also if it is a secret, why would he tells us about it."

Mu said "There is a possibility that he made it all up, but that is very low, unless he is used to lying and like a lot, I mean to do what he did on the fly, he'd have to have training."

Murrue was able to understand this and said "Yes and I get the feeling that he has received no training what's so ever, I believe he isn't a trained soldier."

Mu gave her a nod "Guys with the kind of training I am talking about are seasoned veterans or child soldiers, though he did not give me that feel."

Murrue asked Mu "How can you tell that?"

Mu looked at her "He slouched far too much to be a soldier, he also had a casual feel about him, obfuscating stupidity can only go so far."

Mu at this point decided to change the direction of the conversation by saying "I know for a fact that some of things he said were true, I don't know what they were."

Murrue looked at him again and asked "So he was lying about some things?"

Mu shook his head "No I believe he just left out key points, but I do believe if we can find out where uniform was made we could find out something about him."

Murrue shook her head and said "You'd be breaking term 1."

Mu shrugged and said "Hey, I wouldn't mind something like that myself?"

Murrue at that point shook her head and walked off saying "Seriously boys."

Mu in turn sighed "Women, never get it."

* * *

 _At Jupiter U.C timeline_

Judau Ashta shook his head "Adults never get it!"

He stated rather unimpressed with something, he just did not know what.

Roux Louka his girlfriend and soon wife to be, shook her head at her boyfriend "Um Judau, we _are_ adults."

Judau responded by saying "Someone out there in the vast universe, got my line wrong, I'm correcting it so the balance can return."

She sighed "You're such a child at time Judau."

At this point Judau smiled devilishly "I know I got to make for how mature my little sister is."

Roux face palmed "If we ever have kids, I pray they don't get your personality."

* * *

 _Seed Timeline Archangel_

Kira Yamato current pilot of the **MS Strike** was staring at the mobile suit that had rescued him.

He had seen the pilot briefly as he made his way to the _restroom_.

He had to ask the question "What type of a person would pilot a mobile suit and not be part of the military."

A reply sounded behind him in an unfamiliar voice "The kind that decides that if he has the power to act he will do so."

It was at this point the Kira whirled around to see the red haired or rather crimson haired young man with tanned skin and green eyes stare at him.

"Um, sorry I didn't know you where there, how are you able to step around so silently?" The young man gave a shrug "I just always have."

The young man now walked past him and scaled his mobile suit with the ladder that was still hanging down.

Briefly he activated and then turned off his mobile suit, though Kira had to wonder why he had not deactivated his _phase shift armour_.

The same young man got out of his suit came down, and looked at Kira who was still staring at where he had come out from.

"You okay, I mean, my suit is nice but that is no reason for you to just stare at it?"

Kira in turn snapped back to his senses saw what it was the young man was wearing and asked "Sorry, I was just fading out there, by the way what is that uniform that you have on, it is similar to the your suits."

The young man gave a nod and said "Yeah I based it off the design of these cloths."

Kira then asked "Is that because you feel loyalty to that uniform?"

The young man just said "You are fond of the personal question, well all except my name."

Kira at this moment realised that he had not asked for this pilots name or given his.

"Sorry, my name is Kira Yamato thanks for bailing me out there."

The young man gave him a nod "The names Anthony, since you didn't know."

Kira at this point turned his attention back to the mobile suit and said "Man your mobile suit it is really something else, the way you handle those four, I could never have done that."

Anthony shook his head "If you have that kind of attitude, I may not be a soldier but even I can tell you that you will die."

Kira at this point blinked and asked "What do you mean by that, I mean what do you mean by you're not a soldier."

Anthony in turn looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Just as I said it, I am no soldier, at this point in time I have the ability to act."

Kira narrowed his eyes at him and asked "What do you mean, what would have happened to me if you have not come in."

Anthony said softly in a low voice "Athrun would have saved you but, due to Mu La Flaga you would have been able to return to the _Archangel_."

There was one thing that went through Kira's mind and it was that " _How does he know about Athrun_."

Anthony gave a slight smirk and said "Relax, I'll keep it to myself, oh before you ask I am not a Co-ordinator."

Anthony at this point returned to his mobile suit and said "Tell anyone if they ask for me I am inside getting a little shut eye."

Kira blinked then asked "Wait you can sleep inside your mobile suit?"

It was only when Anthony was inside his suit that he heard an answer.

"It has more space inside than your and a lock system so other people can't get in while I sleep, rather handy eh?"

Kira did not have any time to reply for the entrance to the mobile suit closed and he could only stare up at it.

It was not as if he was alone in the hanger, but all other people there were working on the **MS Strike**.

Kira had to think " _He is rather laid back and how did he know about Athrun_?"

It was at this point Mu walked into the Hanger, he must have been after Anthony so he asked "Um Kira have you seen our guest?"

Kira at this point gave him a nod and said "Yeah, sorry I mean yes sir, he went into his mobile suit."

Mu looked at Kira and asked "What is he planning to do, he can't launch while we have the doors closed."

Kira shook his head and said "He said he was having some shut eye, though how he can sleep in a mobile suit I don't know?"

Mu looked up at the suit and said "Man, he sure doesn't trust us, though I can hardly blame him."

Kira looked at Mu and asked "Wait why did you want him?"

Mu gave casual shrug and said "I believe that Murrue wishes to have him come out and show himself to the crew, she was going to have them assemble to hear the terms he is here on."

Kira took a step back then asked "Wait, he had terms that he is hear on, why?"

Mu looked Kira in the eye and said "It is due to the fact that he is not a soldier and refuses to be part of our forces."

Kira then asked "Then why did he help us?"

Mu just shrugged again and said "The only reason he gave the Captain and myself was that he needed to take a leak and asking _ZAFT_ was out of the question."

Kira blinked shook his head and asked "Wait and you believed him?"

Mu shook his head "Not in it's entirety, he may of needed to do that, but he has some things that he is not telling us."

Kira looked at Mu and said "So he bailed me out because he needed to use the loo, I thought it might be a little more heroic at that."

A voice sounded from the speakers of the mobile suit beside them "I hate to say it but I _can_ hear every word that you are saying and yes I needed to use the restroom, what of it."

The voice continued to say "I have to say, I'd rather not have any form of excrement in my mobile suit thank you, though I can't speak for you two."

All the members of the _Archangel_ who were in the hanger bay turned and chuckled or giggled at that.

Mu shook his head "Man this guy doesn't pull any shots, I feel sorry for anyone who is at the other end of your?"

Mu paused because he could not see and did not recall the **MS Agito Zero** having any form of weapons in combat.

"Clearly you forgot that I said my suit was a _Gundam_ , think back to explanations for what the word meant to me."

Mu looked up at the **MS Agito Zero** and sighed "This guy doesn't even let me finish was I am saying, literally in two way."

The voice sounded again "I literally have not slept for like what, 17 hours give or take a couple dozen minutes, I really need to sleep for a bit, good night."

Both Kira and Mu now looked up at the mobile suit "Man and he said we were _paranoid_."

* * *

 **So how was it, please review and also I created Anthony Hitoro from the character creation from D20 Silver age Sentinels here are his stats.**

STR 14

DEX 17  
CON 13  
INT 17  
WIS 15  
CHA 14

Superpowers that I did not get rid off for they were not supernatural were:

ATK Combat mastery lvl 5: it means that he is around 5 times better fighting than a normal guy  
Combat Technique lvl 3: He has lighting reflexes, Concealment and Judge Opponent, all tie in well with how he fights.  
DEF Combat Mastery lvl4: He is around 4 times better at defending himself than the average guy.  
Highly Skilled lvl4: I am using this for the way he is able to pilot his Gunpla.  
Heightened Awareness lvl4: He is very aware of what goes on around him, this is because in truth he is very self conscious about his actions.  
Invisibility lvl2: Not that he can vanish, just that he lacks presence normally and can fade into the background when possible.  
Speed lvl2: I changed this from running at 100 miles per hour to just being faster than regular people

He also has defects they are as follows, though not all because some were supernatural:

Recurring Nightmares: After what he just did, without the aid of the Zero System he will be having nightmares over what he has done.  
Skeleton in the Closet: Literally a big one because he is from another world where their lives are a T.V show

 **So there you have it please read and review again no flaming please**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and girls I'm back and I have a new chapter of Gundam Agito Seed with me. Yeah that's right I did make another chapter, for those of you that liked it. Thanks for the reviews that I got, it was more than enjoyable to read them, glad to hear that some people like the story so far.**

 **As for things I am going to do, I am going to have all of them believe that Anthony is from Akademeia, since he denies it a bit too much.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review though now flaming please.**

* * *

Chapter One

" _Friend is a very small word, A little sound we make, For one who is true, one who will do, Great deeds for friendship's sake" Brian Jacques_

Mu looked at the **MS Agito Zero** _,_ that guy had slept inside his mobile suit.

Mu at this point had no idea how it was possible but that guy had.

"I think you should wake up, it is around the time that we have our meals and even though supplies are low we can't just keep them from you."

Slowly the mobile suit began to open, Mu saw that the pilot of it Anthony Hitoro looked rather well rested.

Scaling down the ladder that was there he looked at Mu and said "Thanks for telling me."

Mu just gave him a shrug and said "Hey we can't have you fainting of hunger while you're out there can we now."

Anthony gave a short laugh at this and said "Yeah, but even if I did, I am sure that **Agito Zero** could pull through, though it may be unable to access most of it's commands."

Mu looked a little perplexed, had Anthony just told him that in the case that he is unable to pilot it, the suit could move _on its own_?

Anthony noticed this look and on the inside kicked himself " _Shit, shit, shit, I said far too much just then, let me take note, wake up before you leave the suit_."

Mu now looked to the **MS Agito Zero** and said "It can protect the pilot when he is out, wow that is really something."

Now instead of plain denying it Anthony said "Well it is a suitable way for me to take a nap every now and again."

Mu gave him a nod and they both moved to where the cafeteria like place on the ship was, when the arrived the younger members of the crew were there eating.

Mu came to see that this was as good a time as any for him to introduce Anthony to the rest of the crew.

"Well since he is here, everyone this is Anthony Hitoro, he is the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** and is going to be helping us for a while."

Before any of them could say a word a certain red haired girl, who was known by the name of Flay said "Why is a Co-ordinator like him here, one of them is enough for this ship."

Anthony gave a shrug then said "Well now that we are all done with first impressions, I believe now that Rau Le Creuset would have allowed me to use the restroom."

Mu had to admit, Anthony was good, he had just insulted them in three different ways.

A creep with mask being more decent company than them was the first.

Letting them know that he needed to take a leak was another one in itself, the smarter ones would have known the last one.

Tolle one of the more sensible aboard said "Sorry about her, she's just been like this since our home got blown up."

" _Such a sad story, reminds me of like what, almost every freaking Gundam series, Gundam then it was Gundam Zeta, heck even Gundam ZZ, not to mention Gundam f91 and Gundam Victory_."

The list went on, not to mention _Unicorn, SEED_ and several he couldn't recall the names of.

" _Even Sei had some type of home crisis and he's a real person_." (The irony is deep)

Mirallia at this point managed to say "Yeah, we're sorry about here, friends?"

Anthony wanted to say " _I am really sorry, but watch the show where your just anime characters, this is awkward for me_."

But he said instead "Perhaps over time, sorry I don't believe in _anything at first sight_."

Mu looked at the kids and then to Anthony "Harsh but real, are you sure you're not a soldier trained to pilot your suit?"

To this Anthony answered completely honestly "No, but I have done simulations, video games and read books." All of them except Mu, who had heard something similar tilted their heads slightly to the side.

Sai at this point asked "You're not serious about that are you?"

Mu laughed a little and then said "Okay guys, we can't ask him questions about his past, his suit or order him around as well as complain about how he fights."

Mirallia asked sarcastically "Is there anything else?"

Mu gave her a nod and said "Yes there is, we can't ask him how he knows so many things, or where he gets it from."

Tolle said "Wow, that is rather suspicious, man."

In reply Anthony said "And a ship with a bunch of kids for a crew and not being completely destroyed isn't?"

It was clear to all of them that what they had done, no what they were doing was not _normal_ in any variation of the word.

He did have a point, it was clear to them that what they were doing normally wouldn't end so well.

Anthony gave a shrug took the food he was given, ate it in almost the same instant and said "If you need me I'll be in my suit, don't ask unless you absolutely must."

With that Anthony left them, Mu had a rather disappointed look on his face, his look was generally directed at Flay.

"Well I guess he won't be getting along with you lot any time soon."

Mu sighed and then walked off he knew that this time _kids never get it_.

Sai looked at his fiancée "Look you can't just go around being rude to Kira like that, this guy clearly think much of your father."

It was at this moment that Anthony returned to the room to return his tray, he had forgot to do it when he left.

"You're right about that, _her_ father is part of a side that is losing a war, horribly I might add."

He left again muttering "It can be said that humans from Sol, are racist to their own species, what next."

Tolle at this point said "Wait did he just refer to us as _humans_?"

Sai looked at him and gave him a nod as if to brush it off, it took about three seconds for him to get what Tolle was getting at.

"You don't mean to say, he's an alien or at least from another world?"

Kuzzey tried to be the voice of reason "Hey now, just because he has a weird uniform and is way more advanced than us, doesn't mean he's an alien."

It was Mirallia who backed him up "Yeah, we all know that the closest inhabitable star is _light years_ away and I don't think he has faster than light travel."

Tolle gave a sigh saying "Yeah you both have a point, though I would like to believe he was an alien."

Sai then said "You heard him, if he was, he wouldn't want anything to do with us."

Flay who spoke up for the first time since she had last spoken said "I think we should stop focusing on a nobody like him."

Sai gave her look and said "I got a few specs from his suit, if he was nobody, he'd wouldn't have a suit like that, it's safe to say, we'd be dead if he was our enemy."

Flay tried to counter "He could have just stolen it like the ZAFT ones did."

Tolle was the first to burst out laughing "Well not to be rude, but if there was any data on his suit and it got stolen, ORB the Earth Alliance and ZAFT would all be out for his blood."

Mirallia then said "Not to mention, he would have just left or rather killed everyone ZAFT included."

It was now that Natarle entered the room, she was talking to Anthony, what was wrong was she seemed to be getting along with him.

All of them cringed, the evil badger of entire ship was getting along with the alien.

Tolle had a small snigger "This either clears of confirms that he is an alien, I mean he is getting along with her _well_."

Why were they shocked, no one, not even the Hawk La Flaga got along with the big bad badger.

They seemed not to mind each other, though as he passed by Anthony did say "I am a natural human being, not an alien."

They were a little shocked by this, why because he had heard them say this and corrected them.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I was now taking a seat next to Natarle Badgirl, I mean Badgiruel, since I knew due to the fact that I had _watched_ Gundam SEED, that she was a rather cautious woman.

I also knew she wasn't a total jackass, due to dynasty warriors Gundam reborn.

"Well I have to say, if that happened to me in real life, it would be rather dangerous."

Natarle said this to me after I finished telling her a story about part of my meeting with Reiji, I just left out the part where he was at the civilian airport.

"You're friend seems to be a little you know air headed."

I pause and then say "He was not very wise if that's what you're saying, but he was one heck of a pilot, heck better than me."

Natarle said "That is hard to believe, did you train?"

I give a shrug, she was probing me "I did train in some sort of simulations, that was my first real fight out there though."

Natarle was clearly taken aback by that "You mean to say you're not a soldier, that is why you didn't kill them?"

I give a sigh "No, no I am not a soldier, more like an innovator, wait no more like um, I believe the word is cadet or instructor."

She then raised an eyebrow "You're a cadet?"

I was a cadet, like years ago back in school, so I decided to say "No I just like to make believe that I am, see I got the uniform and hand book as well.

My Akademeia legitimate handbook was strapped to my belt, it had tips on how to beat MA's in real life, it was not the thing you'd want her to look at.

It also had detailed maps of Orience as well as Akademeia and Rubrum.

The book title was _The Agito Cadet Codex_ , she saw it, dam, if only I had not said that I had the book on me.

No one noticed it before I may add, damn me and my big mouth, here it comes.

"The Agito Codex, is that where you drew up the designs for your suit?"

I shrug "No, this has just the basic information that I would need to get around, I named the suit in honour of it."

From the corner of my eye I can see all the younger kids oggling my hand book.

Well shit that is not leaving my side any time soon, it also has the passages of the _nameless tome_ , I really don't want them looking at that.

It is bad enough that some of them think I'm alien, that might just give them more material to base their theories off.

"Well thank you for your company Anthony Hitoro, it enjoyable, but I now must return to my post."

She turned and returned her tray then said to the kids "And so should you be off, this is no time for idle _gossip_."

She clearly strained on the last word, thank you _scary ensign_ , that was by far the best thing you could do.

* * *

 _Archangel Hanger normal POV_

Anthony was just about to get up into his mobile suit when a voice called out to him "Is that all you do, eat sleep and fight, do you actually do anything that is fun?"

It was Flay Alster, the least likeable even more so that Natarle, Rau Le Creuset comes in a close second, but that still makes her number two.

The first being Rau's doctor, that guy was an ass, like bigger than freaking Scirocco.

Anthony made a note that he should probably kill him, he was stuck in the SEED timeline, he might as well make a few adjustments.

In turn Anthony said to Flay "Do you have any useful functions aboard this vessel, no seriously, I know several people who are known for their uselessness who are more useful than you."

She was clearly unable to process what he said to here, so he just climbed up opened his suit and got into it.

"Oh what's not fun about simulations, you did not seriously think I just slept up in here."

Anthony was tempted to switch to mobile fighter mode and make the **MS Agito Zero** flip her the finger, but it was still far too early.

It was at this point, Anthony picked up something on his suit's radar, he contacted the bridge and saw the face of Murrue.

"What, why are you contacting us at this time, are you in your suit again?"

Anthony gave a nod "You're running low on supplies, Junius 7 remains are close by, though it goes against my morals to suggest, you could salvage food from it."

Murrue's face looked grave "Are you suggesting that we send a team in to gather supplies while we wait outside, do you know how risky that is?"

In return Anthony gave a nod "I know, you can send in your team with Kira and I will guard your back, unless you don't trust me and prefer that I go in."

Murrue clearly did not trust him entirely, but she also knew that Kira may not be able to take on all the enemy forces that come his way.

"I agree with you, but I first my clear it with the crew."

Anthony in turn just said "It doesn't matter to me either way, it was just a suggestion."

It was a suggestion, one that she had been contemplating before he suggested it, the fact that he knew where they were and what they may _need_ to do was scaring here.

At this point Anthony was debating if _he_ should be the one to retrieve Lacus.

He decided against it due to the fact that he was an avid fan of Kira and Lacus and didn't want to ruin it for them.

" _I think I am a little too how do I put it aloof at the moment to be part of any thing other than a mercenary for hire, just right now I don't get paid_."

I have already altered SEED quite a bit, I might as well stick it through with the _Archangel_ up till the end.

It was at this point that he was pondering if he should save Mu or rather, if he _could_ save Mu.

* * *

 _Archangel pilot room_

Kira sat alone and depressed, he'd rather not see anyone, with the arrival of the new pilot he was not needed any more.

He knew it, all he had done up till now was no longer needed, that _other_ pilot and suit could do it even better.

"Damn, what do I do, if I am no longer needed to pilot then what purpose do I have here?"

He was asking himself questions like this, ones that made him feel as if he was not needed at all.

"Am I really dead weight now, what am I supposed to do?"

He rolled on the bed he was in when the door just opened before him.

"Seriously, you are in here sulking, sure I don't know how you feel but I can tell you this, talking to yourself without taking any action will only corrode your self esteem."

Kira at this point stood up to confront the one who said this, surprisingly it was that pilot Anthony.

"What do you want, I'm not needed any more, I've seen how you fight, you can handle anything they throw at you."

Anthony in turn gave him a nod and said "What if they don't throw it only at me, did you think of it like that, what if they are not aiming at myself but the ship?"

Kira had no answer for him, he just looked at the ground so Anthony continued "You see it doesn't matter how strong or skilled you are, if you are alone then you will fall eventually."

Kira scowled and then asked "Is that meant to make me feel any better?"

The pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** shook his head "No, if I wanted to make you feel better I would use very different words."

"Then what did you want, did you come here just to torment me?"

Anthony shook his head "I have ways to do that, this is not one of them, I came here to tell you that you are still needed."

Kira tried to counter him by saying "What, anything you do makes what I do look like a joke!"

Anthony gave him a nod and then said "That is because of three reasons two I will tell you, the first is that my suit and my systems are far superior to any of theirs."

Kira did not look impressed and then asked "So what is the second, you said you'd tell me?"

Anthony sighed "The second is that I am used to having people look down on me in a fight, in fact when in hand to hand combat I use that to my advantage."

Anthony was referring to any brawls he had in school or outside of it that he got caught up in.

"So you say that you rely on the fact that they think that you're weak."

Anthony closed his eyes and gave Kira a nod "That and that I run constant simulations of battles based on what I can tell of the enemies data so I can easily be able to predict their movements in the real thing."

That was not the whole truth, the truth was that he had the _Zero-System_ in built into the suit so he could do that without hurting his head.

Anthony was a talented chess player but predicting moves in battle was different to a board.

"I am no invincible Kira, I have been beaten before."

Kira caught on to what Anthony was saying finally "So you mean to say that you are not as confident in your abilities as people think you are?"

Anthony now opened his eyes and said "Yes to tell you the truth, the idea that I could kill actual people out there scares me." Kira looked at the pilot before him, he did not know if what he was hearing was the truth or a lie so he asked "What scares you about it?"

Anthony closed his eyes again and said "There are several things that can happen to a person when they kill, the most obvious on is the snap isolate or kill themselves."

Kira looked a little taken aback by this and asked "What, what are the others?"

"The others are a little worse, one could snap and desire to ecstasy of killing and do it for fun."

Anthony said this and then added "That is how serial killers are born, I know it is not a pleasant thought."

Kira looked very disturbed by this and asked "Wait, there are _real_ people who do this, is this what happens to real people?"

Anthony gave him a nod "There are some people who are able to deal with it and just move on, there are mostly soldiers."

Kira did not look so surprised at this but he somehow caught on to the fact that Anthony was not finished "The worst kind in my opinion are the next ones, the ones who become smart, they are able to make others take their own lives."

This made Kira's jaw drop down in horror at what he had just heard, he was not sure if this was worse than the serial killers but it was very disturbing to hear.

Kira managed to say "Are you, are you afraid of becoming any one of these?"

In return Anthony nodded "Yes, but my greatest fear is that when I am pushed to beyond my limit I will become like an animal and killing will be as easy as breathing."

For the first time Kira began to see the new pilot as more human that he had thought.

"Kira, I know you don't want to fight, but you are at war, there is no such thing as a neutral faction, those that remain so normally sell arms to both sides."

Kira was about to rebut him on this but Anthony silenced him by saying "Take your mobile suit as an example of war profiteering, can you tell me that ORB built that for the benefit of humanity."

It was at this point that Anthony left the room and closed the door behind him but not before he had one last thing to say to Kira.

"You know a man I looked up to once said _will I stop fighting and be a destroyer, or continue to fight and be a saviour_."

Anthony left out the last part due to the fact that it would just confuse Kira at the moment.

Kira did not know why, but it was as if some one in the very same situation he was in had said that.

Kira ponder the words Anthony had said to him "Anthony, just who are you, you're no soldier you said that yourself, but you seem to know what to say and when to say it?"

* * *

 _Archangel_ _bridge_

Natarle had returned to the bridge and told her the little that she had learned about Anthony Hitoro while he spoken with her.

"I would say he knows what to say at the right time and the right place, and it would appear that he _may_ be a cadet of an organisation."

Murrue gave her a nod and said "That is good, I have to ask, did he deny that he was at all?"

Natarle gave a nod "He did saying that he just like to _believe_ that he was, but he has the uniform as well as a hand book.

Murrue raised an eyebrow at this and asked "A Hand book, of what kind, I did not notice such a thing on him?"

Natarle looked at her superior and said "He had it attached to his belt, kind of hard not to notice unless he pointed it out to you."

Murrue had to admit, unless he spoke he seemed to just silently walk about the ship as if he was not even there.

"Did he let you read some of the book, perhaps it has knowledge on who he is?"

Natarle shook her head "No he did not though I did read the cover of it."

Murrue looked at her and then asked her "Well what was the name of the book that he had?"

Natarle sighed as she said "It was _The Agito Cadet Codex_ , if he is a spy he is not doing a very good job."

Murrue did not flinch at that and said "I don't believe that he is a spy, no if he was you're right he is not doing a very good job."

It was at this point that Mu came onto the bridge.

"I have to say, he's one heck of a guy, he just talked to Kira and got him to snap out of whatever it was he was in."

Mu who had been listening in on what Anthony had been saying to Kira was impressed by it.

"Well I can tell you one thing about him, he is afraid of killing, he wasn't lying."

At this point Mu looked at them "He knows that Kira has killed or at least thinks he has, I believe he was trying to tell Kira that he is not a god."

Natarle asked "Wait hold up, you mean to say he isn't a soldier?"

Mu gave a nod "No soldier could speak like he does, no doubt about it, either he is a very good spy or he is genuinely afraid of killing."

Mu was sure that Anthony Hitoro could not be a bad person, he had begun to think that he had made up that he needed to use their restroom.

Murrue then asked "So what do you make of him, if he isn't a soldier or spy, Lieutenant?"

Mu in turn just said the only thing he could "I think, he is the builder of that suit of his, now we all know that not every one who builds something uses it or intends to use it to destroy."

That did beg the question to how he knew how to fight so well, but Mu did have an answer for that.

"I heard him claim that he had some sort of device that allows him to run simulations in his suit, that is a step in explaining his skills and his suit."

Murrue took this in and allowed herself to process it in her mind, she gave a sigh "I'm going to trust you on this one Lieutenant."

She turned to the bridge "Everyone we are going to Junius 7, we will salvage supplies from there if possible, the **Strike** along with a team will go inside the colony, the **Agito Zero** will cover the ship."

All of the crew scrambled about to prepare for the current tasks at hand.

Murrue knew that she would have to get volunteers for the current mission in Junius 7, not many would.

That place was known to be the sight of the most atrocious occurrence that started this war.

She knew that the those who did go would have to have nerves of steel, so Mu was currently on the list.

Though she did not want to Kira was the next best choice due to the fact that he could pilot the **MS Strike** into the colony.

She did think that Anthony may be the next best, if not her first choice, but due to the fact they could not leave the ship alone.

He had to stay around in his suit the **MS Agito Zero**.

Right now her biggest fear was that he would leave them and vanish as soon as ZAFT attack.

She did not trust him, he was rather elusive about everything, but she did trust Mu and right now Mu said that Anthony was alright so she could trust Mu's judgement.

* * *

 _ZAFT Forces_

Athrun was in shock "Wait, what do you mean we lost contact with the _Silverwind_ , damn them, they just attacked a civilian vessel."

Rau Le Creuset who was with his pilot said "We can't complain, after our actions at Heliopolis, this is just a way of them getting us back."

Athrun looked rather unnerved by this "Commander you can't just say that, they attacked a civilian vessel!"

Rau Le Creuset gave a smirk and said "That may be so, but we did destroy a civilian colony, they are just doing what they are just following the cycle."

It was at this point that Yzak came into room, "Damn those natural scum, I swear I will rip that suit limb from limb."

Both Athrun and Rau Le Creuset looked to Yzak, Yzak at this moment looked at the two of them and said "My bad, I'll leave this room."

Yzak left the room and Athrun looked back Rau Le Creuset and said "What's eating him?"

Rau Le Creuset now looked back at Athrun and said "I believe that he is angered by the fact that he was beaten by a man who claimed to be a natural."

Athrun gave him a nod and said "Yes commander, any of us would be like that, if we were beat by a _natural_."

Rau Le Creuset looked to the young son of Zala family and said "I have to say you aren't taking it that badly, why is that?"

Athrun in turn said "When he spoke to me, it was as if he knew who I was as well as who all of us were, there is only two explanations for that."

Rau Le Creuset gave him a nod and said "For me there is only one, for I do not believe in a god or any higher power."

Athrun in turn gave him a nod and said "Yes so that only leaves him to be a spy or a turncoat from our side."

His commander gave him a nod and said "Say, do you believe that he is that good or is his suit just that good?"

Athrun in turn said "The suit is only half the battle, I believe he is at least a decent pilot in a superior suit."

What Rau Le Creuset did not say to Athrun was " _He also knew how to fight you, that means he had data on your suits and your habits as a pilot._ "

He was not referring to Athrun alone, he was referring to the entire squad that engaged the suit in battle.

"It would appear that there was a golden bird on the top of suits head, it may be a connection to something."

Rau gave a nod and then said "I have to admit that may be true, but do we know of any suits or organisation that have such a symbol on them?"

Athrun in turn shook his head "Not that I or my father know of, he did not give us his name or the name of his mobile suit."

Rau at this point said "So it would seem that he is keeping secrets that he does not wish for us to know."

Rau dismissed Athrun and began to return to his office aboard the ship.

" _That pilot, how much does he know, if he knows their habits does he know more about me and mine_?"

* * *

 _Junius 7_

In the end, Mu, Kira, and two others had gone into the colony to scavenge supplies.

Anthony had stayed outside in the **MS Agito** and waited for any enemy attacks to occur.

As he waited he thought " _If Kira does not pick her up, I may have to oh great, god what am I going to do?_ "

This was not the only thought that was on his mind " _No doubt that Kira will tell the crew about what I said to him, or perhaps he won't I don't know any more, or really care for that matter_."

It was a lie, he did care for the fact that he did not wish for the entire of _SEED_ to go undone by his own actions.

" _I wonder is this how the Eldar from 40K feel when they screw up and make the future they were trying to prevent occur_."

He now made it look as if his suit had shut down, but in fact he was only lying dormant.

He had learned this trick from a few games he had played.

Some enemies don't strike you when they believe that you're dead, so the enemy way not try to attack him if they come.

At the moment he did not consider _ZAFT_ his enemy, nope Mr Clyne was still in charge so there was hope for them.

But Rau Le Creuset was his enemy, he was an omnicidal maniac that pissed at the world for things that only the people he killed caused.

" _He killed Mu's dad and burnt down his mansion not to mention killed both of Kira's real parents, got to hand it to the guy he was good enough to get away with it._."

It was at this point that Anthony gave a smirk and said to himself "Oh, I will pay him back for it, rest assure Ra La Falaga you will be paid back with interest!"

* * *

 _Inside Junius 7_

Mu felt kind of sick, Sai and Tolle who had entered with him seemed to also feel it, the death that was in this place, the atrocity it was horrifying.

"Come let us get what we need to survive and be off, this place gives him the chills."

Mu said this in truth he was in a suit built to withstand space, though he did get a very uneasy feeling about this place.

They were able to scavenge some food from a few places in the dark, but Mu had insisted that they stay together.

This was so if anything did happen, they would be able to know and get help or rather take him to help.

Opening a door Mu's eyes widened and said "Good God!"

Tolle and Sai came to see what it was that he was looking at.

They almost spewed in their suits at the sight of it, a mother and child, each clinging to the other.

"They, they didn't stand a chance did they?"

Tolle asked this and Mu gave him a nod "I am a pilot, I have killed my fair share of foes, but no one deserves to die like this!"

Mu closed the door, there was something about that room that made him not want to go in there.

The two young men with him did not ask him why he did so, they knew better.

"We should head back to the **Strike** soon, before we run out of air."

Sai said this, he seemed to be able to keep calm considering the situation.

Mu had to commend the boy, he was doing better than most would given the death that they saw around them.

To make matters worse they were taking anything they could that would be of use to them.

Mu knew it made him sick in the gut, but he knew what the kids would be feeling was even worse.

Right now he had to be the example and stand out from the rest of them, if he folded here, they would too.

"You're right it is time to head back to the **Strike** , we have some supplies and may have to come in again, don't sweat it, if you don't want to you don't have to, I'll speak to Ramius for you."

Both of the young men looked at each other and then Tolle said "If we have to go here again, I'd rather us do it, no one else needs to see this."

Mu had to admit, they had guts, he could respect that, it was rather heroic of them, though war was not about being a hero. "Alright we're heading back, check in with Kira."

Both of the young men gave Mu a nod and were about to check in when they heard the **Strike** move.

"Wait, what is going on?"

Mu asked this as he tried to contact Kira, in turn Kira said "There is a **GINN** that is on the other side of the colony, Anthony asked that I deal with it, stay here Anthony will come in and get you."

Mu recalled how they had forced Anthony to wear a suit, even though he did not want to, it must mean that either Kira was going to take out the enemy while Anthony was going to get them back to the _Archangel_.

"Hey we may even get to see what the inside of his suit looks like, it may be nice?"

Tolle said this to try and lighten the mood that they were all having Mu in turn just said "Now is not the time, make for the rendezvous point, hopefully Anthony won't leave us out to dry."

They saw the **MS Strike** leave the rendezvous point and make off in the direction of the enemy, it was as he left that the **MS Agito** in.

The cockpit opened up and Anthony said throw the speakers "You should come in, I won't keep this open for long!"

Mu, Sai and Tolle wasted no time and leapt up the extended arm that Anthony held out so they could climb up into the mobile suit.

They made it and saw now that Anthony was wearing his space suit that they had given him, though it was big for him and he was wearing his cloths as well.

Mu looked at him and asked "So this is what the inside looks like?"

"I do ask that you don't try to fiddle with my controls, if I don't wish to lose control."

Anthony closed the hatch and began to move the **MS Agito** back to the _Archangel_.

It was now that Mu saw and was able to notice the amount of space inside the cockpit, it was almost empty except for a panel in which Anthony sat down in front of.

Sai noticed that there was different controls in it, or at least appeared to be, the entire of the inside was a blue colour and that it seemed to be pressured.

"Grab on to the chair, I am about to move it really fast!"

They did so and he wasn't kidding when the **MS Agito** move fast, it did so with so much speed normal people would feel sick.

Tolle was the only one who noticed that there was a screen that seemed to be showing multiple images of the same thing, he had to wonder why.

* * *

 _Archangel Bridge_

Murrue was rather shocked "Kira has engaged an enemy, what is going on?"

It was now that she got a hail from Anthony, Mirallia looked to Murrue and said "We have been hailed by the **Agito Zero** , do I put him through?"

Murrue looked down at her and said "Of course, he just went into Junius 7, he must have Mu and the others."

Mirallia gave a nod and put through the link so that Anthony appeared up, the first thing that they heard was Tolle say "Whoa, will you look at that, it's out of this world!"

The entire bridge crew did their best not to laugh at this.

"Kira is engaging an enemy **GINN** , it would appear that there is pod out their that is giving out a signal."

It was true, his suit did show him that, though it was hard for any who did not know the proper controls to understand where he was seeing this.

Before any of them on the _Archangel_ could ask Tolle did it for them "Hey how do you know that, you have like four different screens in front of you and two to the side, what they hell."

It was clear that what was inside the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero** was very different to the **MS Strike**.

"I am able to multi task, it is quite a handy skill, now if we are done with this, may you please open up the hanger, I would like to put your crew members down before I go to support Kira."

Murrue looked at him and asked "Why would you do that, I am sure that Kira can handle a single GINN?"

The reply she got was a little vague "It would not be wise to assume that he is focused on the battle, that pod is sending out a distress signal."

It was clear to Murrue that he had left out saying that 'Kira would be more focused on the life pod' so that they could come to that conclusion.

Murrue gave a nod and said "Open the hangar and prepare to receive the **Agito Zero**."

The crew began to work at their posts in order to do so, before Anthony cut the link, they all heard Sai say "Man, this, this is like 20 years if not more ahead of us and we thought the **Strike** was advanced for a mobile suit."

Murrue was glad now that he had gone inside the ruins of _Junius 7_ and retrieved their team.

Partly because he was doing them a favour, partly because it meant that three people had a look at the inside of his mobile suit.

It also meant that his suit could fit 4 people inside it.

The fact that 4 people where in the mobile suit and three were not seen meant that it was rather spacious inside the cockpit, this could mean that they had found a way to make the programming smaller.

That alone was a cause for concern and with Sai Argyle stating that the suit was at least 20 years head of the Earth Alliance was more than enough information.

She now sat back in her Captains seat and had to ask herself " _What type of organisation is Akademeia, what are the Agito cadets, if one of their cadets could build a suit this advanced what could their graduates do_."

She did not want to know the answer, be it known that some things are best left untouched.

For her the full strength of Akedemeia and that Agito Cadets were one of them.

" _It is good to know at least for now that he will help us, though for how much longer I don't know_."

True, she had no idea for how long he would hang with them, he did not need to charge his suit so it must have it's on source of power.

She had to ask herself another question " _Why is he here, is he some sort of scout, no if he was then his suit would be more of a stealth suit, what is Akademeia really, what is their goal_?"

There was only one last question she had to ask herself now and it was the most confusing of them all.

" _Just what is an Agito Cadet, is it a special program that teach young cadets how to fight_?"

Right now that seemed to be the only explanation for them.

" _I know that we agreed not to look into his past, but if he trusts us enough he said he would share who he was and what his mobile suit is_."

She did get the feeling that the truth about the young pilot was very strange and almost impossible for anyone to believe.

She did not know how right she was on that, no idea about it at all.

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira had picked up the distress signal and that of **GINN** , the single **GINN** when it saw him did not let him try to reason with the pilot.

No it went straight for the attack and for the kill, it was these moments that Kira was able to recall the last words that Anthony had said to him.

" _Will I stop fighting and be a destroyer, or continue to fight and be a saviour_?"

It was true, right now was the moment to fight, he knew that he was needed and as Anthony had said, he had never killed a man in his life.

Kira on the other hand, had and he had to have done it or the people he wanted to protect would have died.

"I am Kira Yamato, I will fight" Kira said this aloud as he moved to counter the in coming **GINN**.

It was at this moment that as he avoided the **GINN's** attack that he noticed that was all alone, it had no back up.

To Kira it meant that he had men in reserves or that he was alone, doubt almost hit him that this **GINN** was just picking up the life pod.

But then again, it had also attack him this meant that it did intend to kill him and for now, he was not strong enough to beat his foe and not kill him.

Kira at this point was just trying to avoid the incoming attacks and try not to kill his foe.

But what happened next was a blur of white light, it hit Kira, white light was that light that the **MS Agito Zero** had shown.

"You seem to be in a bit of a fix there Kira, are you afraid that you will damage that life pod?"

Kira knew that Anthony was not mocking him so he said "Yes, yes I don't know whose it is, but a life pod is a life pod right."

The **GINN** at the sight of the new mobile suit was able to recognise it from the data they had been sent.

The pilot of said **GINN** now tried to pull out, Kira in the **MS Strike** was about to go after it when Anthony hailed him.

"Let that one go, there if we try to fight him, it may only damage this place some more, I for one do not wish to disrespect that ghost of this place."

Kira at this point was about to ask why he should do it "Just do it, I'll take the blame for it, due to the fact that may suit may destroy it due to certain functions in my suit."

Kira did not ask what it was that could just destroy the life pod.

But from what he had seen of the **MS Agito Zero** he had no doubt that it could do just that.

"Anthony I am taking the life pod, keep me clear of any debris."

Anthony in turn said "I can do that."

Kira cut off the link between them, and picked up the life pod, it felt rather delicate in the hands of the **MS Strike**.

Kira was glad that he had full control over the suit, one slip up and he may kill the ones who are inside the life pod.

As he was returning to the _Archangel_ Anthony hailed him again "Kira you do know whose life pod that is right?"

Kira looked a little shocked at this and said "No, I don't know who is inside, I just did this because it was the right thing to do, no one should be left alone in space."

In reply Anthony gave him a smile and said "That is noble sentiments, by the way due to the fact that a **GINN** was about to rescue it, it is very likely that is a _ZAFT_ life pod.

Kira at this point said "That is true, I know it has to be, they must have been _ZAFT_ , no one else would have come here."

The pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** gave him a nod and said "It is good to do a good deed every now and again, keep you human in my book."

Kira at this point smirked "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Anthony gave him a smirk and said "I'll take the heat of you, after all three of your crew got to see what the inside of **Agito Zero** looked like, a fair trade but I know they will ask for more."

Kira looked at the other pilot and asked "Hey Anthony, did you know that this life pod was out here?"

Anthony in turn just said "I knew that a _ZAFT_ civilian vessel was out here some time ago, though how it got destroyed I don't know."

Kira was able to tell that Anthony must have come to the conclusion that someone had shot it down, the only question was who?

* * *

 _Archangel_

Murrue was not so pleased that Kira had retrieved a life pod, a _ZAFT_ life pod at that.

She was about to scold him when Anthony had stepped in.

"Hey relax for a second will you, I have it on good authority that there was a _civilian_ vessel that was at _Junius 7_ some time before we arrived."

He paused then added that "I did not expect it to have been taken down though, it would appear that your forces are less than what I thought of them."

Both Mu and Murrue were able to get what he was saying, it was also a jib at what had occurred at _Junius 7_ in itself.

Murrue refused to be pushed over by this and said "Still, we are low on supplies as we are, how can you expect us to give those on board the life pod shelter?"

In return all she got was a shake of his head.

"I would not have pegged you for the type to leave others out in space to die, remind me to self detonate my suit if I have am taken down rather than be left adrift in space."

Mu look at Anthony and widened his eyes "Wow, that was harsh and direct, do you truly think that little of us?"

Anthony in turn said "The only one of you who has shown me that you are not bad is Kira Yamato, no one else."

"I see no reason to help you other than the fact that I myself would not be welcome in the PLANTS due to my heritage."

Mu at this point looked to Murrue and said "Can we get over this, I saw the inside of his suit, so we can call it even?"

Murrue then said "If I am allowed to see inside his suit, then we shall call it _even_."

Anthony at this point said "Done" but what he was really thinking was " _This is why I hate the SEED universe why couldn't it be Wing, Zeta, Double Zeta, heck even Char's counter attack_!"

Natarle was the first to notice and to say "We can talk about that later, prepare yourselves the life pod is opening!"

All of the move away from the entrance or rather the exit of the life pod just in case any in it were armed.

As soon as the doors opened a rather beautiful pinked hair jumped out of it and floated in the air "Haro, we are save at last!"

The young lady exclaimed this as she floated in the zero gravity hanger and then said "Haro, this isn't a _ZAFT_ ship is it?"

A few of the crew from Heliopolis knew who this was, this was _Lacus Clyne_ the pop star and daughter of the Chairman Clyne, the current leader of the PLANTS.

Anthony did not say it but he closed his eyes and thought " _Well she is no aboard, so what come next_?"

* * *

 **So how did you like it, I know I made him Anthony prove to be a bit of an ass to the EA, but hey they have been a bit of an ass back to him haven't they. If you did not get it, he really doesn't like Flay due to what she did in Gundam Seed, so he really is anti her, but for now he is holding back due to the fact that her father has not died yet.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, no flaming.**

 **Also on a side not, any one who wants to do an opening song, please message me what you think it should be and what the scenes should be like, I am more than happy to put it in.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So how are we all, I got another Chapter, that you may or may not like, so um here it is, no opening song, yet since there is only one person has asked for one in their review.**

 **Do PM or review if you want an opening song for this, tell me the song and what you would like to see in it.**

* * *

Chapter Two

" _You've got such a gloomy personality, why don't you just give up and stop pretending to be human?" Duo Maxwell to Heero Yuy_

"NOT A ZAFT SHIP HARP, NOT A ZAFT SHIP HARO!"

The pink Haro that was around her said this as the princess of the PLANTS began to look around.

"You're right Haro this is not _ZAFT_ ship, this must mean that is an Earth Alliance ship?"

Anthony was unable to recall how this ended so he decided to move away and say "Well this is awkward, I'll be in my suit if you need me."

All of them looked to him, they did not say a word to him.

Mu in turn said "You must be Lacus Clyne of the PLANTS, sorry that we were the ones who got to you, but this is the _Archangel_ of the Atlantic Federation."

Lacus in turn smiled at him "Oh I don't mind, you do not seem like bad people."

She tilted her head to the side and then looked at the only person who was leaving "Say I do not know that uniform, is that a new style or regiment of the Earth Alliance?"

All of them were able to tell that she was directing this question to the young man who at this moment was the odd one out since he was the only one wearing a different uniform.

To his credit he did turn around and say "I'm sorry by it is not a new style, it is a uniform but not of the Earth Alliance."

The pop star looked a little confused and said "Ah, you must be with the Junk Guild and those from Mars then no?"

Anthony shook his head at her and said "No not it at all, now if you don't mind I'll be leaving."

It was at this point Murrue said "Since you did bring her here, would you mind escorting her to a room that is free, I believe there is one that was free for pilots?"

It was a request and Anthony knew he could deny it if he wanted to but he also knew he should try not to piss of the crew of the _Archangel_.

It was at this point Anthony said "Sure."

He then climbed up to his suit and to all of them seemed to lock in got back down and said "Sorry where am I taking here?"

Mu at this point gave a little laugh and said "Kira go with him, he clearly doesn't know his way about the ship."

Murrue gave a nod to Kira meaning to him that may as well be an order she then looked to Mu who gave a shrug.

Natarle at this point got what the officers were planning to do and said "Alright all of you back to your posts."

She looked to Murrue who gave her a nod in thanks, she knew that she may have to command the bridge for a little while.

Mu and Murrue would follow Kira and Anthony and explain what was going to happen to Lacus.

They would have to explain that though she was a civilian, she was an enemy civilian and there were certain procedures that had to be followed.

In part Natarle was thankful that she did not have to do it, there was something about Anthony that scared her, he just knew too much about all of them.

To the point where she thought he almost knew what they were thinking and why they thought it.

Anthony looked to Kira who said "Shall we go."

It was at this point that the pink haro must have scanned the card that was in Anthony's pocket.

"ANTHONY HITORO HARO, AGITO CADET HARO, CLASS ZERO HARO, DESIGATED NUMBER 016 HARO, ROLE STRATEGY AND HAND TO HAND COMBAT, HARO!"

Anthony closed his eyes and sighed, he knew exactly what it was going to say next, " _Why oh why, now I being gifted this card by the creators for being a celebrity fan_."

Anthony wanted to face palm but he knew that was not an option now, in fact he had ever so slightly edge towards his mobile suit, close enough for him to make a break for it.

"CONSULTANT OF THE CONSOTRIUM OF EIGHT HARO, REPORTS TO ARECIA AL-RASHIA HEAD OF SORCERY DIVISON HARO, IS PART OF A RESEARCH TEAM OF THE ALTOCRYSTARIUM!"

At this point no one had noticed that Anthony was at his mobile suit and already climbing into the cockpit.

" _Really regret taking that damn card with me!"_ But the damn pink ball of death was yet to finish it's.

"PREFERRED MISSIONS, SEARCH AND DESTORY AND RESCUE OPERTATIONS HARO."

"PUNISMENT MISSIONS HARO, LAST STAND AND SUICIDAL OBJECTIVES HARO!"

"NOT RECOMMEND THOUGH HARO, HAS COMPLETED 4 OF THEM HARO."

Anthony knew what it was going to say next, it was the missions that he excelled at, taken of the Expert trails from the game.

"TRACK RECORD 5 FAILURES OUT 127 MISSIONS HARO, WAS OFFERED TO BECOME L'CIE BY THE VERMILLION BIRD CRYSTAL HARO, REFUSED OFFER HARO!"

Anthony emerged from the mobile suit with what seemed to be a phone, all of the crew members of the _Archangel_ were staring at him.

"You wouldn't believe if I said that is my record in a simulation now would you?"

At this point Mu said "Well you are 19, so unless your like 30 I can't believe that."

Now the pink Haro decided to dig Anthony's grave a little deeper

"ALL MEMBERS OF CLASS CURRENTLY DECEASED HARO, AGES OF THE DECEASED BETWEEN 15 TO 17 HARO."

Kira at this point asked "Wait all members are dead, how is Anthony still here?"

"MEMBERS NUMBER 014, 015 AND 016 REVIVED BY DR AL-RASHIA, HARO HARO."

The mechanic who was taking a break from fine tuning the **MS Strike** spat out his coffee "Wait hold on a minute!"

He now pointed to Anthony and yelled "Did that thing just say you came back from the dead!"

Anthony then said "I believe that is quite impossible, I was not dead, I was just paralysed."

Mu at this point had to ask "Wait so the head of _sorcery_ was the one who fixed you right."

Anthony gave a nod and said "Yeah, just don't go there at all, I'm not really able to explain that."

Lacus must have caught on to what Anthony had said "Wait, if you couldn't move then you must have watched your friends die?"

Anthony sighed and answered "More like siblings and in way yes, they even left spot for me between King and Seven."

Murrue could see the weight of guilt upon Anthony, she did not want to push the subject but she heard Mirrallia say.

"Wait, just hold, did you have a guy named Jack, a girl named Queen and your leaders name was Ace?"

Anthony shot her a dead panned look and said "Yes that is it exactly, why don't you mock my dead friends some more will you?"

Murrue at this point then said "I would like a word with you about this after you have escorted Lacus."

Anthony at this point gave a sigh and said "Sure why not."

Kira at this point looked a little afraid of Anthony "Whoa, man that must have been harsh to lose all the people you considered family."

Anthony shrugged and said "Time heals all wounds, just every now and again it will leave scar.

As the two of them escorted Lacus away, Mu looked to Murrue and said "Now I know I am no expert on it, but he seemed rather embarrassed about that."

Murrue looked at Mu then back to where the door the three figures had gone through "I don't know if that is real or not, if it is I would like to ask him about what the Agito cadets are?"

Mu in turn said "I think I'd like to ask him about those suicide missions that he was sent on?"

All of the crew looked to Mu who just said "What?"

* * *

 _With Lacus, Kira and Anthony_

Anthony and Kira had just brought Lacus to the room that was meant to be for Anthony, but since Anthony had decided to stay in his mobile suit, it was currently free.

"Sorry if it is not as good as you are used to."

Anthony gave a shrug and said "Tell your pink ball of death to shut it please, I don't like people reading what is in my back pocket."

Lacus and Kira despite the situation began to chuckle together at what Anthony had just said.

Anthony looked at them and sighed "Well what has been said has been said, I think I will leave you two alone now."

Anthony turned to leave and the pink Haro began to say "HE IS SILLY HARO!"

Anthony turned around and glared at the Haro "Mr Pink you're just in time for football, the only thing is, we don't have a ball, you don't mind do you!"

Mr Pink or rather Haro jumped into Lacus's hand and said "HE'S SCARY, HE'S SCARY HARO!"

It was now that Lacus said "Haro, don't be rude, I am sure that Mr Hitoro is a very nice person you just went and told everyone about him, that is why he isn't very happy."

Kira at this point narrowed his eyes and asked "When you told me you were not a soldier and that you've never killed anyone, was that true."

In reply Anthony said "I have not lied to you yet."

Anthony paused as he considered how he should explain what he did in _Final Fantasy Type-0_ to Kira.

"To be truthful, I am not a combat cadet, more of on field strategist who sees the battle unfold and directs his allies to control the flow of the battle."

Kira then said "So you have been on the battlefield, why did you do that if you had your suit the **Agito Zero** , surely you would have been more useful?"

Anthony at this made a blank face and said "All the operations given to Class Zero were on the ground and on foot, well not all but they _all_ ended up in hand to hand combat."

Kira was taken aback by this, so was Lacus, this meant that out of 132 missions, he had been on foot fighting an enemy for all of them.

"I was never really a Agito Cadet Kira, it was more of an honorary role given to me, I did not lie when I said I was not a soldier or that I have never killed."

It was Lacus who spoke next when she said "You're eyes tell me that you haven't killed, you don't seem to be the type of person who would take a life easily."

Kira at this point apologised "Sorry it is just with what that Haro said, I thought you had lied to me."

Anthony shrugged "I don't blame you, I am no soldier, I can tell you that honestly for now at least."

Lacus entered the room and Kira locked the door "You know that won't hold her, not with that pink ball of doom in there."

Kira looked at Anthony and asked "A pink ball of doom, I don't get what you mean?"

Anthony shook his head and then said "It doesn't matter, none of it does at this point, just trust your feelings and if you're unsure come talk to me."

Kira looked at Anthony as he left and asked "Wait what do you mean, Anthony?"

Anthony turned around and had a smile on his face as he said " _Only the chosen may enter that land._

 _The chosen will touch all of creation and obtain that which is truth_."

Kira was able to tell that he was quoting something and was about to ask what it was, when Anthony continued to speak as he walked off.

" _It is reason outside of reason, the reason of Agito. It is power, the authority of Agito_."

Anthony stopped there as he vanished at the end of the corridor leaving Kira to ponder his words.

Kira did not know it but on the other side of the door Lacus had heard this as well and asked herself " _Agito_ , what is that, it seems to be important?"

* * *

 _Archangel_ _Officers Lounge_

It had been about five minutes since Anthony had left Kira and Lacus and he was not in front of Mu and Murrue who clearly wanted to know what it was that the 'Haro' had been talking about.

Mu clearly was the good cop out of the good cop bad cop act they would pull on him.

"So that Haro was scanning your ID card that had data on your profile stored on it.

Little did they know that it was made by a video game company that was thrilled that a national Gunpla champion was a fan of their game.

"In a sense yes, in a sense no, believe what you want of it."

Mu now eyed Anthony and said "So you weren't lying when you said that you were not a soldier?"

Anthony nodded "I am not a soldier, that is why as that pink ball stated that I was a cadet, well at least honorary."

Mu looked at Murrue who had the next question "So you reported to Arecia Al-Rashia who was the head of _sorcery_?"

Anthony buzzed through his mind for a few answer to throw at them, the second one out of five seemed to be the best.

"Think of her as the head of military research and the brand name that of sorcery."

Mu looked to Murrue and gave a nod to her, it did seem like a reasonable why to explain such a name.

Mu then asked "It also refereed to her as Dr Al-Rashia, care to enlighten us to what that means?"

Anthony gave them a nod and said "She was called doctor because she was a good _doctor_ in every part of that field, she was also the equivalent rank to the second _highest_ commander of an entire nation."

Murrue pushed forth another question "Your record said you have completed 132 missions, 4 of them being suicide missions and last stands, yet Lieutenant La Flaga said you claimed that you haven't killed?"

Anthony in turned replied "I have yet to kill, my role on the ground was that of the strategist, in case all parameters went to hell, I was on field to provide a strategy as well as predict enemy movements."

Mu in turn could not help but look a little impressed, in his head Anthony thought " _Well that is what I did in the game, I literally guide Class Zero through the entire story_."

Mu looked at Anthony and then said "Damn kid that is impressive but I could not help that you said _on the ground_ , I take it you did not your suit?"

Mu looked at Murrue who then asked "What type of missions were you sent on?"

Anthony looked at her and said "Until a certain even, all missions were top secret, then on who knew broke their oath and told all about it, as a result those who we had saved and protected called us monsters."

Both of them took the hind that it was not a topic that he would discuss at all. Mu sighed "Such is the case, it is more sad that all your friends died, my I ask why were kids involved in a war?"

Anthony sighed "For that I can only say that the Consortium of Eight chose to do so."

Murrue then asked "I have to ask this, but, is Akademeia a nation or an academy?"

Anthony replied in the most casual way he could "No it is not a nation, it is the capital of one and was named because it was built around the academy."

Anthony was literally pulling that one right out of his ass, he did not recall why it was really called Akademeia.

Mu then chose to ask a rather more personal question "Are you a scout sent here to check up on us, do you serve _your_ nation still?"

Anthony said two things in reply to this "First, it was not my nation I was not born in it and no I do not _serve_ what remains of it."

Murrue blinked, to her he had just said _what remains of it_.

Murrue looked a little concerned and asked "Wait, what remains of them, did your home get destroyed?"

Anthony shook his head "No it was not my home, second no it was not destroyed, but you heard the price of saving it from the pink _Haro_."

Mu looked to Murrue then back to Anthony, they got that Class Zero had died in order to stop the what it was that was destroying their nation.

"So, so you are out here on your own?"

Anthony gave a nod to Mu and said "Yes, yes I am, Dr Al-Rashia said that the last page was _ours_ to write, she vanished soon after _that_ last battle ended, I have not heard or seen her since."

Murrue and Mu both paused for a second as they took in what he had just said "How did the Earth Alliance miss this, I mean if you had a war, how did we not know?"

Anthony shrugged at this and replied "I have no answer for you there other than you weren't looking."

Mu now closed his eyes and said "That is a lot to take in and believe, but for some reason there is only one explanation for it."

Murrue looked to the Lieutenant and asked "Wait what, I don't see how there is an explanation for this?"

Mu gave her a grin and said "Yes there is one and only one, though it does not seem possible."

Murrue raised and eyebrow and asked "What may that be, I mean he clearly has a history that we do not know of."

Mu sighed and said "You limit yourself to much Ramius, he is clearly from another world or rather another earth, am I right?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "In a sense you are correct, but not as a whole." Mu punched his fist in the air "I love it when I'm right!"

Murrue looked at him and then to Anthony she put her hand to her fore head "Why does that make so much sense."

Anthony ten asked "I would appreciate due to obvious reason this does not leave the room."

Mu and Murrue looked at one another then gave a nod and turned back to Anthony "you shall have our word on it."

Anthony gave them both a nod "I take it you two won't report this either when you fill in your reports."

Mu gave a nod "I'd rather not have the higher ups leaning on me to tell them why I said that their was an alien in my report."

Murrue looked rather shocked that Mu said this, but she had to admit that he was right.

They'd be thrown in the loony bin if they did claim that he was from another world.

It was at this point Anthony said "Not to be rude, but I am pretty sure I am human, like I have no augmentation, I can't use magic, so on so forth."

Mu's ears perked up and he asked "Wait, hold on, magic is real?"

Anthony shook his head and said "Not in the way you perceive it."

In his head Anthony said to himself " _Heck it must because I am literally in anime, place I can seem myself in the ink, I am not amused_!"

Mu looked a little confused and asked "Wait what do you mean by that."

In turn Anthony replied "It's mean that since I could not harness it, I do not know the basics of it, as a direct consequence I cannot explain it to you."

It wasn't entirely a lie, he could explain some of it, just he never bothered to read too much into magic.

"So there is such a thing as magic right?"

Athony sighed "In a sense yes in a sense no, thing of it as an energy source that those who are born there can tap into."

Mu at this point said "Well, we shouldn't dig any deeper, you clearly are leaving a lot of holes in it, but hey most people would think you're made, but due to the fact your identification got read out to us."

It was now that Anthony scratched his head and corrected Mu "It would be more of an evaluation rather than a ID card."

Murrue had already given up on this and said "I think we could that, though why are you slightly embarrassed?"

"It did not finish, for there was my daily habits as well, thank god no one heard it" Anthony replied with a heavy sigh shaking his head.

Mu then asked "Wait, why does it have all that on there?"

Anthony sighed "Well people don't notice most of their habits, if they did and they were not known for having exceptional attention to detail and a fantastic memory, they'd be escorted the brig."

Mu looked to Murrue and said "Well that is one way of making sure you don't have any infiltrations, it would need them to genetically alter themselves to pass off as one of you?"

Anthony gave a nod then said "Let me just say, if someone claimed to be a dead there was a very simple way to know you were a spy."

Murrue looked rather suspicious of that statement and asked "What do you mean by _simple_?"

She got no answer for a whole minute before Anthony said "They had a system in place that enabled those who lived to forget the dead and all memories associated with them."

Murrue and Mu both knew they had to stop here "Thank you for sharing for Mr Hitoro, I can't help but notice that you never refereed to _they_ as _we_?"

Anthony closed his eyes and said "Let me just say, I had no such gift placed upon me."

Mu looked at Anthony and said "Man kid, that is harsh." In turn Anthony replied "Thanks old man I really need that."

Mu looked taken aback "Wait, since when was I an old man." Anthony smirked and said "Since you called me a kid, soldier."

Murrue looked at the two of them and gave a sigh "You seem to know how break any mood."

Anthony gave a nod "It's how I haven't put a gun in my mouth and fired up."

Mu blinked and took step back "Man, you said that far too casually!"

* * *

 _Lacus's room_

It was around the time for the middle meal and Kira had been too busy to be assigned brining Lacus her food.

So the task feel to the only person who Kira could see was not in any shape or form racist to any Co-ordinators.

That would have been Tolle, except he was unable to do so because of Mirallia who insisted that he stay with her.

In the end Anthony had been asked to go give Lacus her food, Anthony did not like the idea because it got in the way of precious Kira Lacus time.

But since he could not say that out loud he had just said "Yeah, yeah I'll do it, of my own accord as a favour to you Kira."

Now he had to sit with the pink haired princess and her rather annoying Haro while she ate her meal.

Lacus thanks to Haro had escaped from her quarters to wonder the ship, having prior knowledge of where she would be, Anthony had retrieved her and returned her to her room.

Sitting in silent thought, Anthony closed his eyes and thought of the Gunpla tournament, a smile crossed his face as he recalled the events leading up to it.

Lacus who was eating noticed this and asked him "I did not mean to say, but did you know you look rather _at peace_ or gentle when you smile like that?

Lacus was so sweet she could give any normal man or woman diabetes if they talked to her for to long.

Anthony was aware of this and replied to her "Sorry I don't know what I look like when my eyes are closed."

She gave him a nod to say that she agreed with what he said as she finished her food.

Anthony made to take her tray and leave but she stopped him and asked "Before, you said something to Kira, something called _Agito_ , what is that."

At the moment Anthony saw no harm in telling her, but he also saw no benefit to it either.

So instead he decided to do what _Crisis Core Genesis_ would do and quote a poem.

" _Only the chosen may enter that land." "The chosen will touch all of creation and obtain that which is truth."_

" _It is reason outside of reason, the reason of Agito_." " _It is the power, the authority of Agito."_

" _The sage proclaims: In all things, there is meaning, in all things, mourning will end."_

" _Make your choice: Will you choose reason, or the power of the kings?"_

" _And unto him I reply: I will become Agito."_

" _I will sound the knell to shake all the world." "When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir."_

" _When the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound."_

" _And thou shalt know, we have arrived."_

Anthony recited this to her for he knew that it would make little sense to her, he also knew it was like the second last verse of the tome rather that the first.

Lacus took in long minute to speak but when she did at last.

"That, that sounded so beautiful yet sad, they way you said that, it was as if you were standing in for someone?"

Anthony in turn took her tray and made to leave but before he left he said "Not some _one_ but twelve, now if I may, I am leaving you to your own ends, but try to keep Haro in here."

As he stepped out the door he said "Not all of the crew are friendly towards you."

Lacus gave him a sad nod and said after the door had shut "It is sad that people are divided by such things."

She pictured in her mind the image of his uniform "What was the role of the Agito Cadet, outside of battle?"

* * *

 _Archangel Hanger_

Anthony walked in on Kira staring at the **MS Agito Zero** , it was clear he was in awe of it and how a _natural_ was able to move it.

Anthony recalled that he had promised Murrue that he would show her the inside of the suit in return for letting Lacus stay aboard.

"I know it is one heck of a suit, but if you stare at my suit it makes me rather uneasy.

Kira snapped up as he turned around and saw that Anthony was behind him.

"Sorry I did not hear you come, I just wanted to look at your suit, it seems so different?"

In reply Anthony said "I can accept that, just tell your mechanic to keep his hands away from it."

Kira gave a small laugh and said "Murdoch would not be too happy to hear that."

Anthony raised and eyebrow and said "When he builds a mobile suit, then he can huff and puff, until then he can sit tight."

The two of them shared a laugh but the conversation took a serious turn when Anthony asked "You are under the pressure aren't you?"

Kira narrowed his eyes and looked to the ground "I'm fine I have to just deal with it for now."

Anthony gave him a nod and then said "Hearing a friend refer to you as the enemy though not directly is harsh kid."

Kira looked at him a little shocked, he did not know that Anthony had been there when Flay had said this.

"Oh how do I know, I was there though I left just as silently as when I came in."

Anthony looked to Kira who ha screwed up his face and was looking at the flaw of the hanger, it was almost as if tears were about to flow forth from his eyes.

"Look, here people are emotional beings at times they say and do things they don't really mean."

Kira now looked up at Anthony and wiped the tears from his eyes and asked "So was that meant to make me feel better?"

Anthony shook his head "That is really none of my concern, though if words could make a man bleed _her_ words would have you bleeding from the heart."

These words struck Kira so hard he did not even see Anthony walk past him.

Anthony now climbed into his mobile suit and said "Now I can't say that I have any experience with relationships of that kind, but I'd draw the line at being called a monster."

Anthony now sealed of his suit and said "If you want me I'll be in here, oh crap I forgot to eat."

Anthony then came out from the cockpit locked it and dropped down to the floor.

"I have no one else to blame."

As Anthony past Kira he said " _The remaining radiance forges the wheel of creation and sets it whirling anew, is this wheel one of joy or one of despair, or perhaps_?"

Kira had no idea what he was talking about, but he clearly was able to tell that quote that Anthony was making was not finished.

Due to this Kira called out to Anthony as he left the hanger "Wait why did you stop, there was clearly something else to that?"

At this point Anthony turned around and said "That is the last line, you can say it is up to us to decide what the end is."

With that Anthony had left the hanger to go get the meal he had forgotten to eat.

Kira could not help but ask "What is with that guy, he seems so, unreal, it is as if he is aloof?"

* * *

 _ZAFT forces_

Athrun had been recalled to give an evaluation on the new mobile suit, he was now standing before the council ready with his speech.

"I am Athrun Zala, pilot of the G-weapon **Aegis** , my suit's defining feature that sets it's apart from the others is it's ability to transform into a mobile armour."

Athrun paused he saw his father give him a slight nod to say _continue_.

"During the operation to retrieve the new mobile suits of the alliance, several of our pilots were killed, due to this we were unable to retrieve the G-weapon **Strike** , but due to an encounter in space we came to see that there was another mobile suit."

He knew what he was about to say next was critical, even the _Commander_ had told him so.

"The unknown mobile suit seems to differ from ours due to the fact that on the battlefield it never seems to run out of power."

He paused and council members began to murmur about what should be done and what could be done.

This was not the end though for Athrun had only touched the tip of the iceberg what lay beneath was far more disturbing.

"During my first engagement with him, he called me by name as well as Nicol Amalfi pilot of the G-weapon **Bltiz**."

But there was more, Athrun knew that their murmurs could wait, what he had to say next was very disturbing.

"When we engaged him in combat, the suit showed that it was far superior to our own, as well as he knew our tactics and patterns."

Athrun paused again this time looking at his father, he could see that his father was clearly disturbed by what he had just heard.

"He chose not to kill us and only disable our suits, after which he stated across all channels that Co-ordinators were just for show, this would leave evidence to believe that the pilot was a natural."

These words unnerved all in the room and the entire assembly began to make noise about what had just happened.

"That natural scum, how dare he do such a thing!"

"A natural piloting a mobile suit, since when did this happen?"

"The Earth Alliance has such a powerful suit, how long till they mass produce them?"

"Those bastards, to spare us to show that they are so much better than our own, they will pay for this."

Chairman Clyne tried to maintain order but this was too far gone, even for the liking of Athrun's father Patrick Zala.

Chairman Clyne now turned to Patrick Zala and asked "Is there any word on the _Silverwind_?"

Patrick Zala gave a grim nod "None of it good, it would appear that her life pod was captured by the legged ship."

Chairman Clyne's face seemed age greatly at these word Patrick Zala shook his head "We will get her back Chairman, those bastards taking a civilian as a hostage!"

Rau Le Cresuet on the other hand was not thinking about how to counter this new problem.

He was able to tell that the new suit was only helping the _Archangel_ for some unknown reason.

" _If the pilot is really a natural then he is years ahead of both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance_."

He had to ask himself _"How does he know our plans, our strategy as well as our habits_."

He shook his head, he knew Athrun, Nicol and Yzak, at this moment Rau was not sure if his foe knew about Dearka.

" _Who is leaking information, last I checked the only one who did so was me_?"

Rau now approached Chairman Clyne "Sir, there is a logical conclusion to this."

Rau paused so that all could turn to see him and Chairman Clyne, he knew that they would all do so, puppets were predicable, especially when he was the one pulling the strings.

"Though it pains me to say this, we must have a leak."

Rau knew they they did currently he was the leak and not in the vegetable sense.

Chairman Clyne asked "What has drawn you to this conclusion?"

Rau gave a polite nod before he said "With respect, knowing about the mobile suit is one thing, knowing names and habits or the pilots and exploiting said habits is two every different things."

He saw Council member Joule sigh, she had a very good idea what had happened to _her_ son, Yzak.

Now the only real problem he had was making sure he wasn't discovered as the leak.

If it did happen, he could kiss all of his plans to eradicate humanity good bye, all due to that wretched mobile suit.

What he really wanted to do though was bring the pilot of the mobile suit.

" _Is that suit part of an omni potent being, if there is a God, I clearly have not been in his good books_."

* * *

 _Within Agito Zero_

Anthony sat within his mobile suit, not long ago it had been a Gunpla, how had things got so wrong or rather so god damn weird.

He was currently running a simulation of combat against Rau Le Cresuet, the mad omnicidal maniac was a pretty good pilot.

Not to mention that he was not in a _Gundam_ of any sort and he was able to make Anthony put forth some actual effort.

" _Dam he is rather good, not as good as any of the U.C super aces but still good_."

Needless to say that Anthony was winning each skirmish, he also had the **MS Strike** in the simulations as well. It fought the way _Seed Kira_ fought against the other four of it's own kind.

Kira clearly had problems when it came to fighting, but Anthony knew he had to gain some clarity around what he was doing here, if not he would die, that was the cruel truth about war.

Well at least to some extend, a soldier who refused to fight was worse than the one who did not know how to.

Turing off the simulation he was satisfied with the results, he knew that he could beat them all, he had both the technology as well as the information to do so.

Now it was all up to him, now there was a very big difference between the Gunpla tournament and the actual battlefield.

This caused Anthony to go run over and over the entire scenario in the simulation.

Thanks to the Zero-System he did know where and how they would strike at him and Kira, the only thing was Kira, may not always do as he is expected to.

It was at this point that Anthony heard Mu calling for him, from the hanger.

" _Well I guess I have to go see what he wants from me._ "

Anthony got out of the cockpit, locked it and then went to Mu "So do you need me for anything or is there some sort of an emergency that I missed?"

Mu shook his head "No, it was just that we were going to discuss the next course of action I would like to invite you to join us for this."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "Very well then, I shall come with you, but is it really okay for a stranger outside of your chain of command to be present at such meetings?"

In reply Mu just gave a smile and said "You're right it's not okay, but since your record said you were a strategist, your advice is welcomed."

Anthony in turn gave Mu a nod and said "I can do that, but just to let you know I will give you advice, but I won't tell you to follow it."

Mu looked at Anthony and said "I don't know if you know you're being vague or you just do it as part of who you are?"

Anthony did not reply to Mu, no he just looked to Mu as if to say ' _lead the way'_.

Mu in turn gave him a nod and said "Follow me."

* * *

 _Archangel Officers lounge_

Murrue and Natarle had been waiting for Mu to return, what they did not expect was that Anthony would agree to come along with him.

Murrue was able to get over the shock faster than Natarle and said "Well since we are all here, we might as well discuss our rendezvous with the advance force of the 8th Fleet."

Mu at this point took a seat facing the two women while Anthony took to standing up and looking at the map that they were viewing.

"If we are able to make it, we should be in contact with them in less that a whole days time."

Natarle said this as she viewed the last known coordinates of 8th Fleet, she did not know why, but she had bad feeling about the coming day, most of them knew it was no time to relax.

Murrue gave her a nod and said "That is correct, but we can't just go ahead and openly walk straight into their arms now can we, we are still a target."

All in the room had to nod in agreement with her, it was true they were still a target, a massive white and red target, Anthony found it rather ironic.

"If we are able to make the rendezvous, with the numbers of the 8th Fleet we should be able to descend to JOSH-A."

Natarle and Mu seemed inclined to agree, but were a little unsure about it, Anthony on the other hand did not care for morale and went out and said what was on his mind.

"ZAFT will not allow that to happen, numbers do not win a battle, you should know this by now."

All in the room turned to look at Anthony, they knew he was referring to both the Earth Alliance against ZAFT and the single **MS Strike**.

Anthony waited for them to continue, they noticed that he was stating what they all feared.

It was at this point Murrue decided to try to involve him a little more by asking.

"Why do you believe that or rather what makes you believe that the 8th Fleet will not hold out."

Anthony sighed "Not to be rude, but have your forces are losing _your_ war, since you are fighting and uphill battle, focus on what will go wrong and how to counter it."

Natarle now spoke up, though it was just a common question "Are you saying that no matter what happens, we are not going to land at JOSH-A?"

Anthony shook his head "No that is not what I said, though all the simulations that I have run out of about say two hundred, half you make it to JOSH-A if you try to reach there during the battle."

Anthony then said "Though I did not involve myself in any of those, but be it known, if I do, I have no intention of going to JOSH-A."

Mu blinked and said "Wait, you're not coming with us?"

In reply he got _are you fucking kidding me_ face from Anthony.

"Is that attempt at wit, La Flaga, I'd not allow any data of mine to be in the hands of Blue Cosmos or any other genocidal maniacs."

Mu looked at him and blinked and then said "Wait a second, are you saying that Blue Cosmos is in control of the Earth Alliance."

The reply he was given was calm, yet rather vague "I never said that, I just said that I didn't want them to get their hands on my suit." Anthony at this point noticed that Natarle was about to go silently for her side arm.

Anthony was about to speak when Murrue grabbed Natarle's arm "We should not antagonise him, he just stated that he will not accompany us when we reach our destination."

It was at this point Anthony said "Speaking from experience, the higher ups love to blame someone and make them into a sacrificial lamb, your actions so far, do you believe that you will be spared such a fate?"

Mu's eyes widened at the mere implications that Anthony was implying.

Natarle and Murrue as well, just how was this child able to tell the thinking of the command.

"Don't look so worried, I am merely speculating, though if they do come to pass, don't hold it against me."

Natarle knew that what he was saying needed to go down in her report, she also had a sick feeling that he was right about what the higher ups would do.

Mu now looked to Anthony and asked "Do you know when ZAFT will attack us?"

Anthony in reply just sighed and said "There are two ways that they will do this, the second will only occur if they fail on the first one."

Murrue looked at Natarle who looked back at her, Mu in turn asked "Um could you tell us about them?"

Anthony in turn said "Yes, the first one will be when you're about to link up with the 8th Fleets advance force, the ships that they send will signal to ZAFT that you are here."

Anthony paused for a moment, he wanted them to ask him about what would happen there.

Natarle, who was a little bit on edge asked "Okay can you predict the results for us?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "You will survive as in the _Archangel_ and her crew the skirmish, but the other ships will not."

Anthony did add at the end of that "I was not involved in those ones, so breath easy."

It was at this point that Natarle tried to challenge Anthony by asking "What could one suit do in the course of a battle."

In reply Anthony shrugged and said "Well I don't know, did you ask the folks at Artemis." It was clear that he was mocking Natarle, in the worst possible way.

Natarle clearly had no come back for this, luckily for her, mu got this back on track.

"Okay besides that, what is it that you can tell us about the attack."

Anthony in turn folded his arms and shook his head "There are too many ways that battle could go to predict the exact result."

Mu blinked and asked "Wait, just hold up for a minute there, too many, how many did you see?"

Anthony sighed "I have seen at least 12 different results with variations in between them."

Mu gulped for a second there "12 that is a lot you have got there and with variations, what do you mean by that?"

Anthony sighed again and said "It is hard to explain, but there are 12 separate results of the coming battle."

Anthony looked to the and waited for them to nod to show him that they were able to grasp this much.

"There are some that share variables with other endings so they are those that are in between the 12."

They were all able to get this and now realised why Anthony had said that there were too many ways the battle could go.

"I have never killed before, but if I have to I guess I have to."

They all saw him shudder a little at this, though he did his best to disguise it.

"At any rate, the best advice is as soon as you are contacted by the advance force to prepare for battle, I'll see what I can do in battle"

At this point Anthony left the room saying "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, it's your choice."

Murrue knew that she may not have liked to but she had to heed the warnings of that young man.

After he left them she thought to herself " _He seems so distant, what type of war did he fight in that made him so aloof from us, when it comes down to it he just tells us to choose what we want to_?"

Mu who was next to her now tapped her on the shoulder and asked "So, do we do what he suggested we do or not?"

His reply came from Natarle who said "Though I'd rather not say this, it is better to be safe than sorry."

They all knew that Murrue was a little surprised that Natarle was going along with this.

"I agree, it is better to be safe that sorry, send out the order to the crew as soon as we are contacted, prepare for combat!"

* * *

 _Archangel_

Anthony was making his way back to the hanger to rest up before the battle, trying to keep his cool and not tell them that if they don't listen to him they could die was exhausting.

It was right now that a pink ball came rushing at him.

A few years of martial arts kicked in and skilfully stepping to the side Anthony caught said pink ball and looked at it.

"Well shit" were the words that he uttered as he looked at the pink Haro in his hands.

He now looked up to see that said owner of Haro was talking with a Kira " _I think I'll take this and allow them a little more alone time_."

Jumping to the other end of the corridor as silently as he could Anthony moved into the next hall way.

The pink Haro now noticed that he was indeed not Lacus and said "MONSTER, MONSTER HARO!"

Anthony then said "Say that again and I'll use you as my ball that I will kick, got it!"

His reply was "GOT IT, GOT IT HARO!"

Anthony now walked casually to Lacus's room, where he knew she was not and placed the pink Haro there and said "Stay here or else I will turn you into a toaster."

"GOT IT, GOT IT HARO!"

With these words he made his way slowly back to where Kira and Lacus were, he took his time in getting there.

Making sure they had enough time to talk about who they were, that which Kira missed due to the fact that Anthony had been forced to give her the food rather than Kira.

It was about five minutes later that he decided to come in on them.

But he hesitated as he approached, the topic the two of them were discussing was not war or anything that was in SEED, it was in fact him!

"You must be a really kind person Miss Clyne to see that in him, I don't think that I could tell that about him."

Lacus giggled a little and said "Lacus is fine Mr Kira, you don't see that aspect of kindness to him, I can no matter how hard he tries to hide it."

Kira seemed to be taken aback and asked "Are you saying that his behaviour is all an act?"

Lacus in turn gave a smile and said "That is what I see, he is acting, trying to make sure that you think he is aloof and above it all, when really he is making sure you all are alright."

Kira looked Lacus in the eyes and then said "I think I can see what you mean, he is there if I am feeling down, some how he knows it when others do not."

Lacus in turn gave Kira a nod and said "I do believe that is one of the many reasons to believe that he is not as stoic or aloof as he seems."

Anthony decided against going to them now, it would be rather awkward if he did and he did not like such a feeling.

As he made his way back to the hanger he heard Lacus say "You know Mr Kira, you are a kind person in your own way, to protect all these people, you are a very good person."

Anthony in turn gave a short smile at that as he walked off things between the two of them were back on track.

" _I guess I can use some sleep for now, I will need to be rested before I go into battle again_." entering the hanger he looked at the **MS Agito Zero**.

"How many of your secrets will I have to reveal to obtain total victory, is it possible to avoid it, but enough I need some rest, tomorrow is another day."

* * *

 **So how was it, did you enjoy it, I did well writing it at any rate, it is fun to do this.**

 **Okay so please review and let me know what opening song you want WITH what you want to happen in the song.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and let me know what you think of it in a review, also I don't own anything, just a general disclaimer in case you didn't know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So guys how are you doing, well here is the first attempt at an opening song, any of you who believe you can do better, send it to me cause I would really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and all, so I present to you now Gundam Agito Seed!**

 **Credit for the inspiration of this Chapter and literally the story goes to Eyes in SEED and it's creator Nemesis Astraea, thanks for the story you wrote and I will hope to read his update soon. Sorry that I did not ask permissions if that ticked you off in any kind of way.**

 **Also please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song (Redemption by Gackt)

The music starts scenes of the Archangel are shown from the front, side and rear.

As soon as the rhythm changes the scene cuts to that of the **Strike** launching from the Catapult, the **Moebius Zero** and then the **Agito Zero** launches.

The scene cuts showing the ZAFT ships and the **GINNs** , then the G-weapons

" _Your form quietly returns to space space."_ Murrue Ramius is shown sitting in her captain chair nodding at Natarle. Shows Sai, Miriallla and Tolle at their stations.

" _What else can I do besides avenge you?"_ It shows Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Athrun looking at their mobile suits and nodding at them.

" _My over flowing sadness doesn't disappear with your footprints_." Mu and Kira are talking to one another and then turn to head to the **Strike** and the **Moebius Zero**.

The scene shows Anthony within the **Agito Zero** closing his eyes. " _I swore that I would never forget_." Anthony opens his eyes and stair at the camera his eye reflect the _Zero-System_.

" _Letting my broken wings flap, I'll show them everything disappearing_!" The **Strike** is shown to launch from the _Archangel_ the **Moebius Zero** is right behind it. They engage 7 **GINNs** and push back the enemy suits, Kira destroying two **GINNs** with the **Strike's** gun.

" _One day I'll meet my end!"_ The Aegis is shown dodging missiles from the _Archangel_ , the **Duel** is shown combating the **Strike** in far combat. The **Blitz** and the **Buster** are attacking the **Agito Zero** , **Agito** **Zero** avoids their attacks and rams the **Buster**.

" _Up until the final bell stops tolling out right now_!" It shows Anthony in the Class Zero uniform within the **Agito Zero** closing his eyes and then suddenly opening them and yelling! It now shows the **Agito Zero** dashing forth from the _Archangel_ in a blaze of vermilion, clashing against that four enemy suits.

* * *

Chapter Three

" _Those who seek out the truth must not be arrogant. You must not laugh at miracles just because they cannot be explained scientifically. You must not turn away from the beauty of this world" Ichinose Kotomi (Clannad)_

 _ZAFT_

Rau Le Cresuet wonder if he could pin any and all blame on Chairman Clynes daughter Lacus.

It would be a step in dethroning Clyne, but there was no way she could be framed for it.

Not even Chairman Clyne knew about some of the military operations.

It was at this point that Rau looked at the troop movements he noticed that Yzak, Dearka and Nicol would soon be locked in combat the _Archangel_ once more.

He just shook his head, as long as that knew mobile suit was there they would be unable to capture or even sink the _legged ship_.

" _The key is that new mobile suit, if only we had more data on him, right now the only thing we know is that he is allied with the legged ship_."

He knew he was right about the allied bit, there was no way in hell that was an Earth Alliance suit, nor was the pilot from the Earth Forces.

Then his thoughts turned to neutral faction known as ORB.

The ORB union was one of the only countries left upon the earth that accepted Co-ordinator as well as Naturals.

" _Could it be that they sent this suit in order to protect the Earth Alliance ship that they created_?"

It did make some sense, but from what Rau knew about ORB, it could also be that they sent the suit to protect their civilians aboard it.

It was a good explanation for where the suit came from, there was just one thing that didn't add up.

" _I have to say, we have four ORB suits with us, why does this enemy have technology that surpasses even that_?"

It was the only part that did not make any sense.

If ORB had such suits like this new one, who _ZAFT_ had give the name ' _Omega_ ', why did their other mobile suits not measure up.

Rau knew from some sources that the suits that were stolen were the finest in ORB technology _so far_.

His mind turned to another neutral faction, a less known one that had both Co-ordinators and Naturals working side by side _for the betterment of humanity_.

As Rau saw the name of the faction he wanted to laugh at them, so naive and foolish they were in his eyes.

"The DSSD, it's purpose is to expand into space, as it was established _to expand the frontier_."

Rau rolled his eyes at this beneath his mask, he knew that all of humanity was a selfish beast.

There were no exceptions to that, none at all and Rau knew they must all pay for that sin!

"Deep space survey and development organisation, is it possible that this is a suit from them, it is possible since they do have some of the greatest minds in the sphere and around it."

It would take a little more than a hunch to move the PLANTS and ZAFT to look into this.

" _Perhaps if I went straight to Patrick Zala, with this information and ask him to demand that the DSSD be looked into, that would certainly pick up the pace_."

His only problem if this suit was not from the DSSD, if that was so, then this would be a whole waste of time.

" _I will have to make then enquiry myself, but right now I do not have the time to do so, I need to return to my ship and sink the legged ship_."

At his computer he sent out a request of information to the DSSD, requesting to know why one of there suit was now attacking _ZAFT_ forces.

He expected them to deny any and all involvement, but Rau was no fool unlike a certain man.

He knew if they were genuinely not involved that they would make an investigation into this knew suit for themselves.

" _If they do that, we can know that they were not involved in that creation of that suit, I am sure they'd be interested in what that suit can do_."

Rau now stood up and began to leave his on base office, it was rather annoying for him that this new suit had appeared and seemed to know a little too much.

" _What next, is he going to tell me my real name_."

Rau knew that he had to wrap this up soon, due to this he also knew that he had to get Athrun back to the ship.

" _The boy must be worried over Lacus Clyne's capture, at times humans can be the most strange and alien beings_."

Rau headed off to where he knew Athrun would be, he also knew that he had to make the most of his trip to the Zala residence.

" _There are things that I can only do and that need to be done_!"

The idea of this suit and pilot being sent by some God did return to his head, though he did banish that thought as soon as it came.

" _There are no such things as Gods, if they were the naturals would have the one that they pray to protect them_."

Rau smirked as he got into his car and began the drive to the Zala estate.

" _Humans are such small and fragile things, they always need to look up to something, it is not a real substance_."

He still had to wonder if that suit was divine intervention surely it knew the sins of those who dwelt on earth.

Rau began to laugh " _Perhaps if he is sent by a god he will destroy the earth for me?"_

Rau knew this would be asking too much of any _God_ , but he knew that if he achieve a god could as well.

* * *

 _Archangel: Agito Zero_

Anthony had been asleep within the **MS Agito Zero** , the suit woke him up by lighting up the cockpit and flashing the main camera screen.

Athony in turn mumbled as he opened his eyes, he must have only slept for like 9 hours, it was the first long rest he had in a while.

He now saw what the main camera of the suit was showing, him, what it was almost made him fall of of his seat.

Lacus was out of her room, not only that she was holding Haro and now was staring up at the main camera of his suit.

There was a look in her eyes, one of determination.

It was at this point that Anthony noticed that the eyes of his suit had been active while the rest of it was not.

" _Well shit, what does she want, are all the other crew members asleep or what, never mind that, why did she leave her room_?"

Anthony now slowly opened the cockpit of his mobile suit and looked out at her.

He was unable to guess why she was here.

"So, did you want something, you probably should go back to that room, but I won't force you."

Her eyes now seemed to be lock with his and she did not say a word for about a minute, but once that minute was over she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Why did you ignore me for 5 minutes, your suits eyes flashed at me so I did not know if you had seen me?"

Anthony blinked then shook his head "Not to be rude but I just got up, **Agito Zero** woke me up by turning on the lights and flashing the screen at me."

Lacus looked taken aback as she asked "Your suit can move on it's own, how can it be so?"

Anthony gave a sigh and said "That is a tale for _another_ day, now why did you come here, for what reason did you sneak past the entire ship to get here?"

Lacus looked at him as she managed to regain some of her composure.

"That is correct, I thought about what you had told be about _Agito_ , so I wanted to ask, did which did you choose?"

Anthony raised his eyebrow at her and asked "I have to ask what made you desire to ask this of me?"

She closed her eyes then opened them before she answered him "I came to you because of what I heard about your mobile suit which did you choose, reason or the power of Kings."

Anthony gave them a long sigh and said "Well to put it this way, the power of _the_ Kings, is not what you think it is how do I say it, if I chose the _second_ option rather than go with Class Zero, I would not be here."

Lacus, being a person who desires to understand others asked him "Wait, what could you possible mean by that?"

Anthony gave a small smile and said "It means what it means, to put it simply would not do it justice."

Anthony turned around and began to climb back up into **Agito Zero** , Lacus at this point did what Anthony did _not_ expect her to do.

She had stepped forward and grabbed his sleeve, when he turned to look at her, the longing in her eyes defeated his will to walk away.

"Please, I wish to understand you, you are different from all of us here."

Anthony closed his eyes as he asked "Do you believe that I would need my suit if I had the power of the Kings?"

At this **MS Agito Zero's** eyes flashed red and Anthony got the message.

"So that's how it's going to be huh, Lacus I will show you what _we_ chose, come with me."

Lacus did what he said and was about to follow him when, Anthony tunred to her and said "Do not take your Haro inside with us, I still have my secrets."

Lacus put Haro down and said "Haro I need you to stay here, you will do as I ask right, I'll be back soon."

Haro in reply said "GOT IT, GOT IT HARO!"

Lacus turned and began to climb up into the mobile suit to where Anthony was waiting for her inside the cockpit.

He had many screens around him, so many that Lacus did not wish to know what it was like when it was in battle.

Anthony pointed at the screen to his right and said " **Agito Zero** will show you the choice we all made that day."

As soon as he finished saying this the screen flickered to life and a colour less crystal with red shining off it was shown.

A voice seemed to come from the crystal " _I seek a strong heart, worthy to be a l'Cie_. _A query: wilt thou become l'Cei and protect me the Vermillion Bird_?"

The position changed and a young man with blonde shaggy hair placed his hand to his chin while resting it on his arm.

Lacus could see that he was not alone, 12 others wearing the same uniform as Anthony were there, Anthony was among them.

The first young man that Lacus saw asked " _Did_ _I just hear the crystal talk_?"

Another young man with slightly more brownish blonde hair said " _Hey I never was one to make sense of this_."

A boy now holding a card with the lightest blonde hair said " _Let's continue on with our mission_."

All heads nodded in agreement and the scene faded and went blank Lacus did not know what to say.

"I believe that answers your question, now if you don't mind, you should get back to your room."

Lacus gave him a nod as well as a smile "Thank you for this, it must have been hard for you to show me this, with the faces of your friends there."

Anthony just gave her a nod as she exited the **MS Agito Zero**.

As she was leaving the hanger bay Anthony called out and said "I ask that you tell no other of what you just saw."

Lacus gave him a nod and said "I keep my word and you have it, thank you."

Anthony now turned back and went to review what just happened, he praised God, that she just wanted to know more about _Agito_.

" _I should stay clear for a while, let her and Kira bond for a time, that is the true history of SEED, I cannot allow myself to throw that out the window_."

The _Zero-System_ of the **Agito Zero** showed him that Kira and Lacus were about to bump into one another and Anthony was able to give a sigh of relief.

" _Damn Lacus is so sweet and kind person, I have to go on a sugar free diet to get that out of my system_."

Anthony laughed a little at his own joke, but he had to wonder where were the crew, how far away was the advance force they would meet up with.

" _I guess I can't relax yet, then there is the case of Mr Alster, is he a member of Blue Cosmos_."

Anthony did not know for sure but he had to check just in case he was. " _This is why sunrise should have made a freaking completion edition to explain all of this_."

* * *

 _Archangel_ _Bridge 4 hours later_

"Captain, we are receiving a communication from the advance force of the 8th Fleet, do we respond."

Murrue looked at the volunteer Miriallia and sighed, she knew that some things she just had to say to her in order for her to do them.

"Yes put them through, it is probably encrypted, prepare for battle, this is the most opportune time for _ZAFT_ to strike at us."

All of the crew grew grim at this, it was true, while Murrue had not told them it was Anthony who warned them of this.

They were all perfectly capable of knowing why _ZAFT_ would be able to take them on.

Murrue knew through hard experience that numbers do not win a battle. Though in some cases this was completely void of any value, but right now it was not.

" _I just hope you are wrong Anthony Hitoro, if we are not attacked then we don't need to worry_."

She was not being malicious in her thought, it was genuine.

Not wanting to fight was normal for most people, but she felt that if she had said that aloud Anthony would have told her that fighting was part of human nature.

To make matters more complex than they already were the fact that Anthony was from a world that was not there made matters all the more frightening.

" _We have to be ready, he did say that it may not come to pass, but he did also say that it could_."

She did not even want to try and know what went on inside his head, all that he said to the crew made it clear that he was very different from them.

It was at this point that Sai suddenly called out "Captain, we have two enemy ships approaching, they will get to the advanced force before we do!"

Miriallia then stated "Two Nazca class ships, the _Vesalius_ does not seem to be among them."

Murrue's ears perked up, this meant that Rau Le Cresuet was not there, had he tried of trying to kill them, did they bore that bastard?

Murrue issued out an order "Everyone full speed ahead, we need to make contact with our allies, without us they don't stand a chance."

Natarle was about to voice her concern when Murrue said "Have the **Strike** and **Moebius Zero** on stand by."

She had a very sick feeling that Anthony at this point was laughing at her and saying I told you so.

Suddenly they received a message from the hanger Miriallia was the one who saw it.

"Captain, Anthony Hitoro is requesting that you allow him to launch."

Murrue narrowed her eyes and so did Natarle, why did he want to launch now?

Instead of denying him Murrue asked "Does he say anything else or is that it?"

Miriallia gave a nod and read out the last part of the message "He claims that his suit can get to our allies in time to make a difference."

Murrue felt all the muscles in her stomach churn as she heard this, it was not that she was afraid of it, she did not know if she should deny or allow it.

She closed her eyes and chose the path she was going to walk "Let him go, we just have to trust that he does not abandon us."

All of the crew turned to look at her, they gave her a nod and then returned to what they were supposed to do.

Sai at this point said "Good god, Captain a transmission we have received says that Vice Foreign Minister Allster is aboard."

Flay who was on the bridge said "Daddys, daddys on board!"

* * *

 _Agito Zero Anthonys POV_

I was taking in a deep breath, that last one before the plunge I knew it was going to be hard to save all of them, _ZAFT_ forces included.

I really didn't want to kill them, I was no soldier, but no one could know that, it is my belief if they learned the truth they would not be happy.

Not with me, but more over the fact that their lives are a TV show.

There was no time for doubt, so I had to push it aside to the rear of my mind in order to keep it in check.

I closed my eyes and exhaled, the catapult was open, not that I needed it, but I was never one to turn down gifts so I begin my launch through their catapult.

"This, is Anthony Hitoro, I am moving out!"

As I say this I am launched out of the catapult, I could use the speed from this and my own to enhance my movements. As soon as I off the catapult I engage the thrusters in my suits feet.

Due to the fact that I wished to save the burst of speed for any last minute actions, I do not activate the _psycho-frame_ within the feet.

"This is war, the soldiers in the enemy and allied force, the civilians that are in the _Archangel_ , they are all in this battle!"

I now switch the controls to G-Fighter, I had not trained for the last 10 years of my life in _Wing Chun_ to not show it off.

Sure I was no master in it, but I was no novice I also knew that all of them would be shocked to see a mobile suit move like that.

I now close my eyes as I activate the GN-Drive to push me in a little closer to the enemy.

I can see them, Athrun should not be here and neither should Rau Le Cresuet.

This meant that I only had to beat Yzak, Dearka and Nicol.

It was not an easy task, but since I knew how they fought and had fought them many times in simulation.

I knew I could win against them, they were no match for the **Agito Zero** in fact not even the **Freedom** was in my memory.

I also knew that the suit was only half if not less of the battle, the rest was in the pilot.

It was at this point that I arrived, just as the ZAFT ships were launching.

I had to make it clear to them that I was not to be trifled with.

So I closed my eyes and picked out the best line that the _Zero-System_ gave me to say.

Opening all channels I said "Children of the PLANTS, I ask that you withdraw, I am child of Rubrum and hold no grudge against you."

I pause before I continue I knew what I was about to say next was only going to dig me deeper into the role of the _Agito Cadet_.

"You have hounded a ship bearing civilians, some of your own kinsmen, pull back and I will forgive this trespass, proceed and I will show you the power of the Vermilion Bird Crystal and the power that is _Agito_."

There was only silence over the channels, the first thing I picked up was on one of there. It was Yzak "Is this guy for real, I say we blaze him and take him down."

I smile secretly I had hoped they would fight, the fact that my GN-Drive shone with crimson radiance when I enter Trans-Am would only help my case as an Agito Cadet.

To let them all know that I knew what Yzak had said I proclaim "Yzak Joule son of Ezalia Joule do you speak for all your brothers, will you bear the burden of their deaths, will you return to the families of the your dead and tell them it was your call that killed them?"

I knew Yzak wouldn't take to well to me talking down on him, I was trying to either piss him off or make him back off.

Even I did not really know which one I wanted.

His reply came in the form of a rocket that he shot at me, I in turn extended my hand, timed it perfectly and caught the rocket and crushed it in my palm.

I close my eyes and laugh and then said "So this is your answer to my benevolent mercy."

And shake my head and **Agito Zero** moved with me.

I grin rather evilly and the eyes of **Agito Zero** suddenly flashed and then stayed red.

"Very well then Yzak Joule, let the galaxy burn!"

At this point I activate the full power of the GN-Drive and went Trans-Am.

As I sped towards him I said "Bare witness to the power of the Vermilion Bird Crystal."

They must have seen the crystal shape coming from behind the cape of **Agito Zero**.

I ran my fist through the head of the first **GINN** that I came upon and let the eyes of **Agito Zero** flash again I spoke to them again.

"Consider this a kindness, I will spare those who do not die with my first strike, take it as a mercy that I grant you but know, as I spare your life, I can also take it away!"

It was now and that I chose to activate the _psycho-frame_ within the wings of **Agito Zero** , the power of the _psycho-frame_ and _Trans-Am_ was immense I knew that I should not use this power for long.

To try to snap myself back to reality I chose to do what Domon did in G-Fighter. So I yelled out "Vermilion Wings!"

I used the enhanced speed that the _psycho-frame_ wings gave me to dart about and smash down each of the **GINNs** that had been deployed.

I dashed to the first enemy who tried to fire at me alone, I decided to take him out with a palm to the upper torso.

I was aiming away from the cockpit, I did not wish to kill any of them.

Three of them came at me firing together, but to them I must have been either a crimson or a vermilion blur.

I easily move my body that in turn moved my suit to get out of the way of their attacks. I know launched my counter attack, I grabbed the closet **GINN** and smashed it into the next closest.

The _Zero-System_ told me that they were alive, if I just thought of this as some kind of game or simulation I could get through it, I also knew now was not the time to just grab KO's or SD's.

These were real people and I was not a _real_ killer.

The **GINN** that I had not attack I now slammed a kick into the shoulder of or at least had the suit been human, the shoulder would have been where I hit.

I did not break my word and did not strike again those who had fallen so far as long as they did not strike me.

Two more came at me, this time moved towards them and delivered a chop to that cut both arms of a **GINNs** clean off.

The other was caught by backhanded blow from my right arm, he had left an opening when he had tried to strike me.

Thanks to my superior mobile suit as well as the _Zero-System_ and countless simulations I picked up on it and had been able to counter it before he even got to the downward swing.

It is now as I punched the face of the last **GINN** I turn to see all three of the Gundams looking at me.

To taunt Yzak into charging me I said "I save the best for last, but I'll have to settle for you instead."

The fool did as I had predicted and charged at me, I could hear his fellows all calling for him to stop.

I do not dodge this, I stand their and take it, but due to the energy put forth by my _Trans-Am_ , his suits newly repaired arm seemed to crush itself and melt.

I did not know what the look on his face was, but I was sure that he was not happy not happy at all.

At times I had to think to myself " _Man I really am an ass or rather a big ass to people, I need to cut back on that_."

Since I knew what Yzak thought of himself I knew that he was not happy with what had just happened.

No doubt he was cursing me at this moment.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow before I asked "Did you seriously think that was going to do any damage to me at all, improve your skills then come find me."

As I say this I deliver a punch to his suit that did a lot more damage than I thought it would.

" _Well I can only hope that gives him his trademark scar_."

I now looked to Dearka and Nicol and asked "Do you wish to fight me, or perhaps you wish to take those that I have so generously spared back to your ships."

It was at this moment that I realised that one of the to Nazca class ships had made its way to engage the 8th Fleet advance force.

I did not really care how they had got their but I got a sick feeling in my gut.

" _I have to stop them, if I don't Flay will turn into the person she was for the most of SEED_."

I moved the **Agito Zero** away from them, I knew my suit could block the blast from that ship, but hey if you are going to save lives might as well do it in style.

* * *

 _Archangel Bridge_

Murrue and the rest of the crew aboard the _Archangel_ were speechless, they had just seen a man perform a style of martial arts, in a freaking mobile suit.

By a miracle _called the Zero-System_ none of the Earth Forces had heard his broadcast that Anthony had made to the _ZAFT forces_.

Murrue shook her head in disbelief, she had just seen a single suit, devastate a force that would have been more than enough to take them and their allies down.

Natarle out of character said "I am rather glad that he asked _us_ to use the restroom, rather than them."

She looked at all the younger members of the crew and said "Don't relax, were still in combat, but thing about it, if _ZAFT_ had hailed him and cleared him, he'd be with them."

Tolle at this point said "And we'd be very, very dead."

Sai at this point said "One of the enemy ships is taking aim at the lead ship the Nelson Class _Montgomery_!"

Flay at this point had to yell "That's That's where Daddy is!"

Murrue at this point acted rash and said "Launch the **Strike** and the **Moebius Zero** , we need to get out there!" Natarle at this point said "We'll never make it in time Captain!"

Murrue then said "We can't just sit on the side and let others fight our battles!"

Natarle could respect that, but it she now noticed that Anthony did not.

Miriallia then said "Captain, the **Agito Zero** is flying to intercept!"

Murre at this point blinked and asked "Wait, what, he is flying between the ships."

Sai at this point confirmed this and said "Captain, he is right now in the line of fire, he is just standing there?"

Murrue shook her head "Does he have a death wish, pull him up on the channel, there's nothing he has to destroy that ship!"

Miriallia pulled Anthony on the screen, he responded and they saw that he was standing in his mobile suit.

Murrue knew she had to ask him that later, right now she said "You have to destroy that ship, you can't block that blast!"

In reply Anthony said "Trying to concentrate I have only one shot at this."

Murrue wanted to ask him what it was but he closed the channel on them Natarle was the first to react by saying "Whatever he's doing, he doesn't want us to see it."

Tolle who had been inside the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero** had to ask "Sure there is space to stand, space for more than three, heck what happen to his seat, as well as those screens?"

What everyone saw next was a miracle and across every channel (this time the _Zero-System_ allowed the Earth forces to hear it) Anthony yelled.

" _My soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber_!"

Everyone heard this, from the crew upon the bridge of the _Archangel_ , to Lacus to Kira and the ruined forces of Le Cresuet.

What all saw next was a sight that either meant the dawning of a new age or the death of one.

A single mobile suit split a blast in two, a blast that could devastate ships.

They did not see how it was down, for the light from the blast and the white and vermilion light from the **MS Agito Zero** hid what occurred from view.

* * *

 _PLANTS Zala residence_

Rau Le Cresuet who had just been eating dinner with Patrick Zala, almost dropped his cup at the news.

Athrun who was also present stood up and looked the messenger in the eye "That can't be true, all of our forces destroyed!"

Rau who had paid more attention to what had just been said corrected the young Athrun.

"I believe the term was disabled, that would likely mean what happened to you and your three fellow pilots happened out there."

Athrun could not believe it, two ships, 6 **GINNs** as well as the Le Cresuet team, minus Rau and Athrun, had all been taken down.

Rau turned to the messenger and said "Get back to command, I'll follow you shortly."

The young messenger a female Co-ordinator from Rau's own flag ship the _Vesalius_ did as she was instructed.

If Rau's memory was correct, she had wanted to be a pilot, it seemed as if her wish would come true, at the worst possible, when she least wanted it.

Rau now got up and said "I hate to do this but I believe that I must leave, I'll keep you informed of any developments that I find."

Patrick Zala gave Rau a nod and said "To think that our enemy had a weapon like that, those Natural bastards."

Rau gave him a nod and was about to leave when a knock came at the door, Rau in turn opened it and looked at the messenger.

It was not the young lady who from before so it had to be new news.

The young man now looked at Rau and said "Commander Le Cresuet, the enemy, the unknown suit, it, it negated a blast from a Nazca class ships main cannon."

The young did his best to hide the absolute terror in his voice, he wasn't doing it very well.

But regardless of that, Rau had taken a step back in shock, the Earth Alliance had a suit that powerful?

Patrick Zala on the other hand crushed the wine glass he held in anger, due to this he was now picking out the pieces that had got stuck in his palm.

Rau now turned to Athrun and said "I'm sorry Athrun, it would appear that our schedule has been moved up, report to the _Vesalius_ immediately."

Athrun at this point stood up and saluted Rau and said "Yes Commander!"

Rau now turned to Patrick and said "I am sorry that I have to take your son away again."

Patrick now now said "That is alright, just get to the bottom of this." Rau gave him a nod and said "I will do sir."

He now left the room and began to make his way outside. " _It had to be that divine mobile suit, did it declare that it was sent by some god now_?"

He dismissed the thought as he considered it foolish and the pilot of the suit knew too much to be a fool.

He had no way of knowing how close he was to being right, on both accounts.

He now was in his car and making his way to the HQ.

He knew that he now had to find a way to bring that mobile suit and it's pilot to him.

Currently he knew there was no way he could beat it, for there was no technology that could literally stop a cannon that already fired.

More importantly, there was no suit that could defeat an entire force within the space of 4 minute or less.

It meant that it wasn't ORB made that only left DSSD, they had replied requesting to know why they had been asked this and sent a report of their current suits.

Rau knew that only they had suits that were out of this world and that suit was _out of this world_!

Not to mention the fact that they seemed to be rather offended with his inquiry.

He had no idea he was about to receive the information on the suits supposed origins as he was heading to central command.

20 minutes later, Patrick Zala was not happy, he was not angry at his men, nor was he angry with what had happened.

He was upset with a certain child of white haired committee member.

After the first sortie with that suit, the _omega_ , he had given strict orders not to engage it unless you had no choice.

Yzak Joule said pilot who had literally pissed off what would seem like a god or divine messenger would be punished for this. He had chosen to attack said mobile, he had down so against orders.

As well as he had literally spat in the face of said mobile suit by firing on him in response.

He had to thank whoever the pilot was for not murdering their forces.

He also had to thank him though he hated the idea of thanking a Natural for giving me chance to get his hands on the one responsible for this.

Rau Le Cresuet was speaking with a few other commanders "It is surprising that he allowed us to leave, he also did not kill a single pilot."

Rau had to shake his head "It would seem we have a foe that is not truly our enemy."

But in his head he had to tell himself " _But Yzak will wish he was dead, the moment that he gets back here_."

Rau had noticed the look in the eye s of Patrick Zala, it was not the look of a man who had just tasted defeat, no it was the look of a man who was hungry to enact some revenge.

That would be taken out on the one who will be held responsible for this disaster, that would be Yzak.

His mother would have to take steps to prevent Zala from killing him.

Rau had listened to what the young man or old veteran, depending how you heard him had told their forces.

He now looked to Patrick Zala and said "It seems that he is able to be reasoned with, if you permit me, I will go and request that he returns the Co-ordinators aboard the _legged ship_.

He got a look at the message again and said "If you allow it, I am sure that Chairman Clyne would appreciate it."

In reply Zala asked "After this disaster would he agree to do so, I am not sure we have shown him our best?"

Rau had a feeling that it was literally paining Zala to say this, so in reply his said "Leave it with me, I can get this done for us."

He gave Patrick Zala a salute and as he left asked "Leave the punishment of Yzak Joule to me sir."

Patrick Zala seemed a little hesitant to do this, but he gave in and said "Do as you see fit then." Rau left the room and headed for his flag ship _Vesalius_.

He knew he had to pull this plan off right now for him to advance any and all goals for himself in the future.

Why did he suggest this, because Lacus Clyne would have at least seen that suit as well as seen it's pilot, she would have information on it for sure.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Anthony had a lot of explaining to do, yet he was doing none of it, he merely said "I did what is in my power to do so, what I did, is not for you to understand."

This clearly pissed off the entire crew of the _Archangel_.

But he did remind them of his conditions of his remaining upon the ship, on the other hand Anthony also knew he had to help Kira get Lacus out of here before they got to the Eight Fleet.

George Allster, the father of Flay had come aboard, when did Anthony had made sure he was in the cockpit of the **MS** **Agito Zero**.

He muted his systems for the moment that Flay and her father had embraced one another, he'd rather not hear what they said.

He was not sure about Flay's father yet so he was cautious and was going to give him the benefit of the doubt that he was not in _Blue Cosmos_.

But that still didn't mean that he was not going to avoid the man or any of the newcomers.

Down in the hanger Kira moved to the back of the crew, he did not wish to be seen by Mr Allster or any of the Atlantic Federation forces.

He was a Co-ordinator so he knew that in a war against such beings he was not welcome in any warm happy places.

Anthony who had managed to get out of his suit lock it and walk over to Kira without any one noticing said

"So you want to grab a bite and take some to LC is going?"

Kira got why he was saying and why so he replied "Yeah, I think that would be for the best, AH."

In reply he got "Well KY, what if I told you that Anthony Hitoro was not my real name and one I made up."

The two of them had left the hanger so Kira spoke normally again and asked "You for real?"

Anthony looked at him "Only two members of my class didn't have designated numbers, I was not one of those two."

Kira then asked "So wait, what was your real name then, or at least what they called you?

Anthony gave a shot laugh and said "Pick 16 and try to say it in a different way, you may just get it."

Kira did not even attempt to do that, he just said "I'll stick to Anthony then."

Arriving at Lacus's room Kira and Anthony walked inside to be greeted by the cheery young lady and her pink ball of doom.

"NICE MONSTER IS BACK, NICE MONSTER IS BACK HARO!"

In reply Anthony smiled and said "No, real monster came on board, we hid HARO!"

Mr Pink replied "MEANIE, MEANIE HARO!"

Lacus gave a giggle at the two of them.

Kira looked at Anthony and asked "What are you doing?"

Anthony now looked up at him with _you serious_ look on his face.

"What does it look like, I'm conversing with the pink bouncing ball of death."

Mr Pink the stated "MEANIE, MEANIE HARO!" Anthony laughed and then said "I know, I know HARO!"

Lacus then said "Mr Pink, don't encourage him."

Mr Pink turned to Lacus as if she had just stabbed it in the back "NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR HARO."

Anthony looked at it and said "Life is unfair, unfair HARO!"

Lacus now looked to Anthony and said "Please don't do that it is a little bit mean to Haro."

"And slightly disturbing" Kira added looking at Anthony in a new light.

Anthony now looked rather grim and said "Kira, care to speak your mind on the current situation?"

Kira did not know how, but Anthony knew what was on his mind.

He also knew that he had to get this out of his system now.

"Lacus, we need to get you off this ship, it's just not right for you to be used as a hostage if the situation arrives."

Anthony was thinking " _It already past, I stopped it, you're welcome, if any of you doubted the badassery of the_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _, repent now_."

But instead he gave Kira a nod "I agree with you, a world filled with people who loathe Co-ordinators and you're about to land on it."

Kira has to look at Anthony, he finally saw that Anthony wasn't a genuine asshole, he must have been either an actor or he was a selective asshole when he wished to be.

So far it had been about 70% of his entire time on board the _Archangel_.

Sure Kira did not mind him at all, in fact at times he was glad to have him to speak to.

"Anthony is right we have to get you out of here, but we can't do it alone."

In reply Anthony said "I believe you can trust Tolle, Sai and Miriallia to help you to an extent you can trust Mu La Flaga to not get in your way."

It was not that Lacus asked "What about you, are you content to sit on the sidelines?"

Anthony did not reply to her instead he said

" _My friend do you fly away now_?"

" _To a world that abhors you and I_?"

" _All that awaits you is a somber morrow_."

" _No matter where the winds may blow._ "

Kira had no idea what Anthony had just said, but it made sense in a twisted kind of way.

He began to leave the room and said to Kira "This is your choice, your path, your journey, walk it as you see fit."

As he left Anthony said "I'll keep them distracted for now, plan all you want."

Kira realised now that Anthony was not abandoning the two of them, no he was merely buying them time to come up with a plan.

Lacus looked at Kira and gave him a knowing smile "See, at heart he really is just a nice guy."

Kira did not know if he could admit that yet but he replied "That may be true, but we do have to make a plan ourselves."

Lacus still had her knowing smile on and said "I believe he wants you to do this because he wants you to know he will not always be around for you."

Kira looked at her and said "Thanks I feel _soo_ much better that you told me that."

The two of them shared a rather good laugh, but then they began to plan her escape in earnest Kira knew he must not fail.

* * *

 _Archangel Officers Lounge_

Anthony much to his displeasure was now sitting down with George Allster, Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius.

It was clear to him that they all wanted answer about what he did, how he did it and why he did it.

"So you are the young man who saved the _Montgomery_ , you have my thanks, I can't help but notice that you not only spared the _ZAFT_ forces but allowed them to escape?"

Anthony sighed he knew that he would be asked to perform a test that he was not a Co-ordinator.

"I did not kill any of the, for I have no real hatred towards them, there are some that I wish to see dead, but not all."

Mr Allster then asked "So who are these that you wish to see dead?"

The reply he got was rather cold "That is on a need to know basis and the only ones who need know are myself and my quarry."

Mu did not speak up that this was out of character for Anthony, he could see that Anthony was rather pissed off with the fact that he was in here with them after he had just saved them.

Mr Allster then asked "So you are not a Co-ordinator then?"

His reply was the point where Anthony just snapped "No, I am a Digimon, short for digital monster, I'm from the digital world, that is why I can do what I do."

He said this with such a genuine voice that he almost had Mr Allster, Mu gave it away.

"Damn, had I not spoken to you before this, I would believe that."

Anthony gave Mu an irritated face and then said "He was supposed to ask, what I was talking about, then I'd go into my most loved stories."

The only thing that stopped Anthony from saying TV show, was that he was unsure if Rubrum had TVs.

It was now with the best of intentions Mr Allster said "I'd like to thank you for protecting the _Archangel_ , my daughter and her friends."

Anthony gave a shrug and said "I really haven't done that much in the way of battle, I've only been here for like two of them."

Anthony was manipulating the conversation, Mu was able to pick up on it, but it was too late, Mr Allster had spoken.

"I am thanking you for what you have done, I know full well that the ship was defended by my daughters friend Kira Yamato, I will thank him later."

Anthony was not too sure of this, but decided to wait and see what would occur.

In his head Anthony thought _"I have to buy time for Kira and Lacus, I also have to allow them to grow a little closer during this time_."

Mr Allster now was asking him about where he got his suit from and how he was able to pilot it.

Anthony gave him the truth, he had bought the materials for it, designed it, built it and then used simulations to pilot it.

Mr Allster now made the mistake of asking if Anthony would be willing to share his technology with them.

"I would like to ask you, Anthony Hitoro, if you would like to share the technology of your mobile suit with us?"

The reply he got was a laugh while Anthony just shook his head "Even if I shared with you the technology, that makes the **Agito Zero** work, it would not avail you."

All three of them gave him a confused look so Anthony said "You see technology that was used to build it has been lost or rather it was destroyed in order to stop it from being abused."

Murrue who not been able to get any answer about his suit like this asked him "Did you, were you the one who destroyed it?"

Anthony shook his head "I may have been present but it was not me, it was a very good friend of mine."

He waited, he had them right where he wanted them, and the punchline was just about to come out.

Mu saw a little bit of where this was going and was about to try to change the topic when Mr Allster asked "When did this occur?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "Right before I was first seen by the _Archangel_ , give or take a few minutes."

Mu who had almost seen this coming did his best not break out into laughter.

Murrue on the other hand, nearly fell out of her seat as the Mr Allster, she knew that she should have seen this coming, Anthony when wanted to be rather playful.

Mr Allster seeing as he could get nothing else from the young man said "I thank you for what you have done, it is a shame that you can't show us your machine though."

As he left Anthony said "Tell your men that my suit does not like to be touched."

Mr Allster turned around, he was not sure if he had heard that right "Sorry what was that, I missed it?"

Anthony shook his head "Just a friendly reminder, oh by the way you should probably check up on your daughter."

Mr Allster acknowledged that and left, leaving Anthony now alone with Mu and Murrue.

Mu looked at Anthony and asked "Was any of that true just then, I can't tell with you?"

Anthony gave him a nod "I do that on purpose, but what I did tell you just then was the truth, especially that last part."

Mu wished for him to be joking but in the depths of his stomach he knew that he was not.

Now he stood up and excused himself "I should go tell them that then, don't want it stepping on any of them."

He was now corrected by Anthony who said "I believe **Agito Zero** won't kill them, but it would scare them to see it move on its own."

Mu gave him a nod as thanks for the heads up and Anthony was left alone with Murrue who just stared at him.

"How much are you keeping from us, you leave out vital bits in all that you say."

Her reply was gentle and said with a smile "I am keeping enough that I am satisfied that you can make do, I also would implore you to get the civilians out as soon as it is possible."

Anthony now stood up and began to walk out of the room "That is your choice though do as you see fit, after all we are only human."

After he left he had the feeling that Allster may not be a member of Blue Cosmos, but he did have a sick inkling that he was xenophobic much like his daughter.

Anthony now said out loud "I wonder, in which direction do the wheels turn in this spiral?"

He shook his head, now he knew that he was sounding too much like a person from _Type-0_.

Not that he though of it as a bad thing, but he knew he should not force himself to believe it, if he ever got amnesia, he might believe it was true.

* * *

 **So how was it, did you like it, sorry but I really could not get myself into the feel of it for the battle so it ended up the way it was.**

 **How did you like how he intentionally pushed Yzak's buttons, I kind of enjoyed that part the most when I wrote it. I also liked the part where he trolled Mr Allster.**

 **So if you have a better opening song, please tell me and also give me what you see happen in it, much appreciated.**

 **Also some of you may be wondering what the DSSD is, well so was I until I stumbled upon the OVA of it, the name is Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E 73 STARGAZER but if you go to the Gundam Wiki and type it in, it will pop up. I will use one of the characters from there but of course they will be younger. Also for any of you who want to ask will Anthony have a pairing, no he won't he literally does not want to get attached to this world so he can go home. I know I don't make him say that, but he does want that in the end, so please don't ask for any, those of you who asked so far you know who you are.**

 **AND for the one who asked a little TOO much I told you the ending and the epilogue, so don't spoil it for others, I am not using your name so people will not ask who you are, but I will say don't ruin it for any who do find out. Much appreciated**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming.**


	5. Chapter 4

**For those of you who have been waiting for this here you go, here is my chapter four, alot does happen in this chapter and hopefully I answer some the questions at then end.**

 **Also please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Opening Song (Redemption by Gackt)

The music starts scenes of the Archangel are shown from the front, side and rear.

As soon as the rhythm changes the scene cuts to that of the **Strike** launching from the Catapult, the **Moebius Zero** and then the **Agito Zero** launches.

The scene cuts showing the ZAFT ships and the **GINNs** , then the G-weapons

" _Your form quietly returns to space space."_ Murrue Ramius is shown sitting in her captain chair nodding at Natarle. Shows Sai, Miriallla and Tolle at their stations.

" _What else can I do besides avenge you?"_ It shows Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Athrun looking at their mobile suits and nodding at them.

" _My over flowing sadness doesn't disappear with your footprints_." Mu and Kira are talking to one another and then turn to head to the **Strike** and the **Moebius Zero**.

The scene shows Anthony within the **Agito Zero** closing his eyes. " _I swore that I would never forget_." Anthony opens his eyes and stair at the camera his eye reflect the _Zero-System_.

" _Letting my broken wings flap, I'll show them everything disappearing_!" The **Strike** is shown to launch from the _Archangel_ the **Moebius Zero** is right behind it. They engage 7 **GINNs** and push back the enemy suits, Kira destroying two **GINNs** with the **Strike's** gun.

" _One day I'll meet my end!"_ The Aegis is shown dodging missiles from the _Archangel_ , the **Duel** is shown combating the **Strike** in far combat. The **Blitz** and the **Buster** are attacking the **Agito Zero** , **Agito** **Zero** avoids their attacks and rams the **Buster**.

" _Up until the final bell stops tolling out right now_!" It shows Anthony in the Class Zero uniform within the **Agito Zero** closing his eyes and then suddenly opening them and yelling! It now shows the **Agito Zero** dashing forth from the _Archangel_ in a blaze of vermilion, clashing against that four enemy suits.

* * *

Chapter Four

" _Once you have won this war, you will need a wife someday, right? For you to have a life where you cannot reveal your identity to the world, I believe that there will be someone who can calm your soul?" Kaguya Sumeraig (Code Geass)_

 _Archangel:_ _ **Agito Zero**_

Anthony sat within his mobile suit and asked himself " _Who am I, am I Anthony Hitoro, the younger twin of Keith, friend to Sei and Reiji, Gunpla national champion?"_

He knew he was this, but right now he could not be this.

No right now he was the fictional Anthony Hitoro, the one from _Final Fantasy Type-0_ , he had to assume that role right now.

" _If I let slip that I have seen their lives on TV, it would be very awkward for them, not to mention the fact that they might commit suicide due to it_."

Anthony knew that he was now thinking in extremes but he had to assume the worst, that was the only way to make it better. Right now he had to be the _Cadet of Class Zero_.

He did not like lying to the crew of the _Archangel_ about who he was but right now it was the only thing he could do. To his credit he had denied he was part of it at first.

He had shut himself up in his suit since they had met up with the other two ships.

So far through the _Zero-System_ he had seen that the newcomers had not been informed of Lacus.

" _I have to give it to them, to purposely ignore the fact that she is on board is a daring move by Murrue, but Natarle may ruin it_."

He did not dislike Natarle's character, he just was unable to make bring himself to accept her, no one should be like that.

Sure he had copped a little racism but her current thoughts towards Co-ordinators were just ridiculous.

" _And since half the crew believe that I am an alien I am no better off, of god why did it have to be me, why couldn't it be Reiji who was sent here_."

Anthony shook that thought out of his head, he knew very well what would have happened if Reiji had been sent here.

" _One second thought, it is better that I am here, freaking Reiji can freaking teleport go figure_."

Anthony had to play the part of a war veterans, a freaking supernatural war veteran, not to mention that he had never killed anyone.

Sure he had been able to sneak in that fact and say he was a tactician or rather a strategist but the fact that they all thought he had been in battle did not help him.

" _I think I will go chill in the pilot preparation room, no one is around so I should be fine_."

His time with Mr Allster had made him completely forget about Kira and Lacus.

But even if he did recall what they were going to do, he knew they would be fine on their own.

As he left and locked his suit he looked at it and said "Well, **Agito Zero** , I don't know why but I think I have forgotten an event that is meant to occur soon?

At this point he was just too tired to care any more. "Perhaps I'll use the normal controls next time heh?"

As he made his way around the empty hanger he had to ask himself "Man do these guys have an iron, I really need to iron out my uniform?"

Then it came to him an empty hangar, Lacus still on board, on route to the allied fleet. " _Well shit, that is what I forgot, I have to help them get off this damn ship_."

He was really over all this, all he wanted to do was go home sleep, get up and do any thing that was normal for a change.

" _Did I really have to go and tell them about Agito and the Vermilion Bird Crystal, oh well it is in the past now, if I complain it won't change a thing about it_."

His work ethic of, if you can't change it leave it came up.

"I guess I will have to go do any thing that will be productive, such a drag right now, that is the last thing I want to do."

His heart was filled with a heavy sigh, or was it his lungs he did not care, he now entered the pilot preparation room.

"I guess I have some time, I'll catch some sleep in the corner here."

* * *

 _ZAFT: Vesalius_

Rau Le Cresuet was reading the full report from the skirmish that had crippled two of his ships. It was by some miracle that the enemy suit chose not to kill any of their pilots and left the **Buster** and **Blitz**.

It was also a miracle that Yzak was not dead, he now horizontal scar across his face, but the fact that he had by some means concussed himself while banging his head against the door had delayed his court martial.

Rau had to comment on it and say "It would seem luck chooses when to be there and when to leave us, she is a cruel mistress."

He also knew that if there was such a god, he should not annoy it like that.

He just had to look at Yzak to see what had just happened to a man who had tried to act against a foe that was far above him.

Rau had the words that he had said on repeat trying to find any link to this man that he could, so far he had nothing.

" _Children of the PLANTS, I ask that you withdraw, I am child of Rubrum and hold no grudge against you._ "

Rau had no idea what Rubrum was, but if a single soldier from there was able to do this he was unsure if any could stand against it.

Rau had not bothered with the part that came next, there was nothing in it that he even see.

But the last words before the enemy had been able to stop their ships attack was what had intrigued him.

" _My soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber_!"

There was something in those words Rau could see related to him, it was not a pleasant thought.

Also the fact that Yzak and his mother had been called by name, was proof that this man had a leak or was not of this world.

Of all the things that Rau knew or at least he believe was that there was no God, if there was, it was an alien that thought itself higher than Humanity.

He did not like the idea of this one suit being piloted by a well informed man, who just happened to show them that he was benevolent.

" _What is he really like, he must have spared our soldiers for a reason, I just need to find out what_."

Rau knew that he had come out her on the premise to retrieve Lacus Clyne.

She would be able to testify to the fact that her _civilian_ ship had been attacked by the Earth Alliance.

If that did happen, it was more than likely that ZAFT would demand some type of action to be taken.

Then with the populace and the committee members whipped up into a frenzy, he could install Patrick Zala as they head of ZAFT and the head of the PLANTS.

From there on, he would only need to give two men he knew Zala being one of them a little push and humanity could end.

At the moment that suit was the only thing that could even stand in his way.

Rau was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the guest that was in his office.

She was around the age of 26 and had a certain type of green hair that matched her eyes, there was no doubt about it she was a Co-ordinator, one from the DSSD.

After about two minutes of silent thought Rau noticed that she had entered his office.

Snapping back to reality he said "Ah Miss McGriff, how long have you been there."

She looked down where he was sitting and replied "A minute or two, you did remember that you called me here to discuss the images of the mobile suit _Omega_?"

Rau could her the confidence in her voice, she was known to be a very intelligent young lady.

"That is true take a seat, I will share with you what your faction has not."

She did as she had been asked and took a seat in front of him.

Rau now reached into his drawer and pulled out a file that contained images of the mobile suit _Omega._

To say she looked intrigued would not do the look in her eyes credit.

Rau now said "I did not mean to offend any in your faction, it is just that the suit is so far above ours and that of all we know."

Selene McGriff took the photo and eyed the suit very carefully, it was as if she was looking for a mark that she could identify it by.

Out of the 20 or so pictures that Rau had with him, she was unable to find any mark that she could associate with DSSD.

But she did notice one thing that all of them had missed, three letters that were on the back of the cape.

If the shot had not been taken at this moment it would not have been seen.

The three letters were XVI, Selene looked at this and said "16 huh, it does not make any sense, unless it is either the 16th of its kind, the 16th type or 16th attempt?"

Rau took the sheet that she was now pointing to and saw the letters XVI, it was true, the Roman number for 16 was there, but why?

She now pointed to the light that was shone coming from behind the cape and said "It is clear that, the cause of the red light is from their."

She shook her head as she looked at the picture of the mobile suit _Omega_ when its cape had transformed into wings.

"The pilot must have known that you were trying to see what it's secrets where, look closely, the wings are just a red blur.

Rau had noticed that, though he did not know why it was like this

Selene some how did and began to explain it "That suit, it was not built by DSSD, it is able to blur the cameras your using by emitting some energy that I do not know of."

Rau did not know what to say, a suit that was ahead of the DSSD, it was unheard of.

Rau now asked "Miss McGriff, who do you believe created that suit?"

Selene looked at a few more of the pictures and said "I don't know, it beyond what the DSSD is currently, it also seems to be able to move like a person, not even I can make a suit to move like that."

Rau could tell now that she must of held her abilities in high esteem. He too had heard of her genius, though he took all things with a pinch of salt.

That and he also knew not to judge any one unless he saw them do what they said they were capable of doing.

"It's not one of ours, I am sure of that, but if you permit, I wish to stay and see if I can study that suit some more."

Rau smiled not because he liked what she had just said but right now he had to "It would be my pleasure Miss McGriff."

She looked him in the eyes, well if he wasn't wearing that mask it would be in the eyes and said "I am not doing this for _ZAFT_ that suit, it can benefit in advancing the frontier.

Rau was rather glad she did not say _benefit of all mankind._

"That is true but right now our interests our aligned and we should make the most of it."

She clearly did not approve of this but she kept it to herself, at this moment Selene excused herself from Rau's office and left to the quarters that were designated to her.

Rau watched her leave and had to ask himself " _What do people like her truly believe in, it can't be that misguided concept of a united human race._ " Some things for him were best left alone, this was one of them.

He knew that Lacus will have some details on the pilot, though he was unsure if he could trust all of them.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Kira had spoken with Tolle, Miriallia and Sai, they had all agreed to assist him with Lacus's escape.

It felt nice that his friends were ready to go out of the way to help a Co-ordinator.

But they had known who he was and had been friends with him before this.

He waited till the time that Mu officer that was on duty, his friends on the bridge were ready to cover for him.

Since Anthony had left him and Lacus to go and stall the Earth Alliance officers he had not seen hide or hair of him.

He did not know if he should look for him but decided to leave it at that, now was the time to go and retrieve Lacus.

Since his room was right next to hers it was easy for him to go there. That was a benefit or rather the only one of being a pilot.

Haro had unlocked the door earlier so all he had to do was open it and say to Lacus "Miss Clyne it is time."

She in turn only smiled at him and said "Please, just call me Lacus, we're friends right?"

It now hit Kira, even though he had fought against Athrun and all the other members of _ZAFT_ she did not dislike him for it. "Thanks, Lacus."

She in turn smiled at him and tilted her head as if to say _lead the way_.

Kira did pick up on this and gave her a nod saying "Follow me."

With skills that only he and perhaps Anthony could do, the two of them traversed the ship avoiding the eyes of any one else.

Also due to the fact that it was Sai who was currently monitoring the camera's of the ship.

" _I'll have to thank all of them big time when I get back_."

Kira thought this as he now came to where the pilot preparation room was, this was where all the space suits were stored it also served as a room where they could get changed in.

Kira just hoped that they would have enough time to change and then dash to the hanger, if they did get caught Kira knew that he may have to fight his way out.

" _But if I do, then can I return here_?" As Kira had a quick look around the room, he saw no one and gave Lacus a nod.

Then both Kira and Lacus entered the room and closed the door behind them.

Kira breathe a sigh of relief and said "We are alone for now, my friends have done what they can so far."

Lacus gave him a nod and holding Haro said "It is good of them to help you, you should cherish such friends."

Kira gave her a smile back and said "Yeah, you're right." The two of them now looked for suits that they could wear.

Kira knew where his was, but Lacus did not, since she did not have one, she had to search through for on.

Kira had his suit on in an instant and turned around to see Lacus still trying to find one. "Try the ones to your left, they are more of a one size fits all."

Kira almost jumped at the sound of that voice, Lacus did not but she did look a little surprised to see the owner of said voice with his eyes buried in a book in the far corner of the room.

Kira managed to ask "Anthony how long have you been in here for?"

Anthony did not even look up to reply "A while before you came in, being ignored was one of my specialities as you can tell."

Kira was about to ask him why he did not even bother to look up from his book to speak to him when he _saw_ the reason for himself.

Lacus had taken Anthony's advice and was stripping so she could slip into the space suit.

Kira turned around completely flushed, it did not help that Anthony said "You see now why I chose to read this, oh by the way if I did not know any better this would be a rather romantic moment I assume, I have read about it in a few stories?"

That was a lie, he'd seen it far too many times in an anime, but he wasn't just going to go and say that now was he.

Kira decided to change the topic from that and ask "Are you physic that you knew that we would come here and Lacus would um, _do that_?"

Anthony now looked up from his book, Lacus had slipped into the suit and bundled her cloths in it too.

This either made her look like she had a pot belly or she was pregnant, Anthony did not care, he was not even looking at her.

"Well you see it is rather obvious that you would go to this room, after all you do need the space suits that are in here."

He did not go any further as he said "You can look back now Kira, she is finished."

Kira did not know how he knew that " _Did he just say that he watched her change_?"

For Anthony it was not hard for him to know what Kira was thinking, since it was written all over Kira's face.

"No I did not Kira, now if you are quite down with this, let us leave, the _Vesalius_ is going to be close enough soon and you can give her back to them."

Kira wanted to ask how he knew this but he did not, he knew that Anthony would not tell him.

Right now Lacus asked "Mr Anthony aren't you going to put on a suit?"

Anthony in reply just shook his head at her "No, no I am not, I have my reasons, enough with this, let us move on or you will miss your chance."

Kira and Lacus nodded and the three of them now made their way to the hangar.

Kira at this point asked Anthony "Do you plan to launch with us?"

Anthony did not look at him, he shook his head and said "No I plan to launch a little time after you."

Kira was going to ask why, but Anthony said "I have my reasons lets get this over and done with."

Kira acknowledged this and said "Thanks for the help."

Anthony brushed him off by saying "What, I didn't do anything, _you_ did this yourself Kira, take pride in what you managed to do." Kira did not know if he it was genuine or he was being sarcastic.

"You should get in your suit with Miss Clyne, I believe that it is for the best if you get in and launch in about two minutes."

Kira finally just had to ask "How to you know all of these things?"

Anthony gave him a smirk and said "If you're around when I die, I'll tell you."

Kira was shocked by these words, Anthony die, he was so powerful?

Anthony saw what Kira was thinking and said "I am only human Kira, you need to be inside that suit and ready to launch in a minute and a half!"

Kira was snapped back to his sense by that statement and climbed into his suit with Lacus.

Though the words that Anthony had said stuck with him " _Only human huh, what is he trying to tell me_?"

* * *

 _ZAFT: Vesalius_

Selene McGriff had just finished running an analysis on the **MS** **Duel** , it had been badly damaged with a single blow.

To the normal eye, it was not noticeable, but to her, she could see that the single blow was not a normal punch.

" _It would appear that an energy put out by that suit can damage the living cells that it come in contact with_."

It was truly fascinating as well as horrifying, a suit that was capable of an attack on the genetic level she had never seen anything like it.

More to the point there had been no residue from the mobile suit _Omega_ left of the **MS** **Duel** at all.

This was decades if not more ahead of even DSSD and they currently were the leading faction in technology.

She just had to shake her head "If I could get to see that suit, to touch it, I could find a way to reverse engineer it?"

She knew that _ZAFT_ was listening to her, but she did not mind, they knew two things that she may be able to reverse engineer it.

Two was the fact that they needed to get their hands on it for her to do so. Not that she would do so for them.

It was more that she needed to find a way to contact the pilot and request that he come to the DSSD and loan them his technology.

Though she unlike Rau was able to tell that there was a distinct act in the _god complex_ or rather _messiah complex_ that he had displayed to them so far.

Selene had decided not to share this with him or even speak of it, due to the fact that she knew all of her moves were being watched.

" _I need to get off this ship as soon as possible then return to the DSSD and tell them of this development_."

A suit with a pilot that refused to kill, it did make for an interesting story, though she had to ask _"Could he be a former member of us_?"

She knew that the ship was close to what the _ZAFT_ forces called the ' _legged ship_ ', it would be a while before they arrived.

As they were, they could take them on, if that mobile suit _Omega_ was not on board.

She was surprised to hear the alarms for combat off, they were not meant to attack just yet, so that must have meant that the enemy was coming to them.

She knew it was not her place to do so, but she had to get a good look at the mobile suit.

With this in mind she left her quarters and went in the direction she knew the bridge was in.

She past several green coats who were all now scrambling to get to their posts, she had to admit, they were more organised that what the Earth Alliance would have been.

Now entering the bridge she said "My apologies Commander Le Cresuet, if there was combat, I wished to see that suit with my own eyes."

Rau Le Cresuet replied to her "Sorry to disappoint you, but it seems that a single enemy unit is heading our way and that unit is the **Strike**."

She looked at the suit as it was brought up on the camera and said "I have to say this, but the pilot of that suit must be a Co-ordinator."

Rau gave her a nod and said "That was my assumption as well Miss McGriff, till I have proof otherwise I will hold on to that."

Selene noticed that Athrun Zala son of Patrick Zala was on the bridge.

She also noticed a look in his eyes that told her that _he_ knew the pilot of the mobile suit.

It was not her place to question him, so she decided that she would leave it.

Suddenly on of the bridge crew said "Commander Le Cresuet, that suit has sent us a message!"

Rau looked to the young lady and said "Very well then what does it say?"

The young lady responded by saying "The message is as follows, it request that we send out the **Aegis** alone to retrieve Lacus Clyne."

Rau raised his eyebrow under his mask at this, it looked like he did not need that _new suit_ to give him Lacus, the **MS Strike** would do it in place of him.

Rau calmly stated "Have all units on standby."

Rau now looked to Athrun, there was no doubt in his mind that the pilot was a Co-ordinator now.

" _Who else would do this but one of our fellows_."

Rau now said "Athrun, since it is you he is calling out, I believe you should make this call, it will give you a good chance to feel the weight of a commander."

Rau knew Athrun's reply "I'll do it, I will go out there, thank you for this chance Commander."

Athrun gave Rau a salute and left the room Selene now had no doubt that he must have known the pilot of the suit, she also could tell now that Rau knew to an extent.

It was after the Aegis had launched that Rau said "All units prepare for deployment, as soon as we have Miss Clyne, we can capture the **Strike** before that suit shows up."

Selene had to think " _He clearly did not review the speed that suit moved at, if I am correct, it has only showed us part of it's speed_."

She also knew that this extended to almost all other parts about that suit.

She looked Rau now and asked "A query what will you do with the pilot of the **Strike**."

Rau looked at her and said "There is nothing I can do, if he is captured or defects to us, it is more than likely he will be under the protection of Miss Clyne."

Selene now voiced her concern "The Mobile Suit _Omega_ has not launched yet, what if this is a trap?"

Rau turned to her and said "Then we should just pray that he has mercy on us and does not damage us and leave us for the Alliance ships."

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira did not know if _ZAFT_ would accept what he had just offered them, he was sure Athrun would but he also knew that Athrun did not call the shots.

Anthony had not yet launched so Kira knew he must have his reasons, Kira also knew that he probably would not understand them.

Lacus who was with him, was sure that they would agree to what he had said.

"They are not evil at heart, I am sure that they would comply with what you have asked Kira."

Kira wanted to smile at her, she was such a sweet and kind soul, Kira could not help but ask " _What if we met under different circumstances_."

He almost could hear a voice in his head telling him " _Only fools worry about what could be_." It did not help that the voice he had heard was Anthony's.

" _Man Anthony how do you get inside peoples heads, you just know people_?"

He knew the fact that he could hear Anthony inside his head was not a good one.

After about three minutes of no reply from the _ZAFT_ ship, Kira had to consider turning back.

He now said to Lacus "If they do not come out within five minutes, I will have to turn back."

Kira was about to explain why he was going to do so, but Lacus stopped him.

"There are still people you want to protect on that ship, so you don't want to be captured, don't worry I understand."

A whole minute passed and then, the **MS Aegis** launched, it launched alone and Kira was glad to see that his friend had come out.

But to make sure it was his friend and not another soldier, Kira hailed them.

When he saw Athrun's face he was truly glad and said "Athrun, don't come too close, I'll let Miss Clyne out to go to you."

Athrun gave him a nod and stopped his suit a little bit away.

Due to Lacus Kira knew that Athrun was to be married to her, now as he turned to her he said "Looks like this is good by, be safe."

As she looked at him and smiled in full space suit with her cloths bundled up near her stomach she moved to leave as Kira opened the cockpit of the **MS Strike**.

As she did leave she turned her head to him and said "Thanks for all that you have done for me Kira, you will always have a place in PLANTS if you wish to come to us."

Kira gave her a nod and she now drifted towards Athrun, Athrun had his suit open and now could see Kira and called out to him "Kira!"

Kira gave him a nod and said in reply "Athrun." It was a sad reunion between friends.

Kira watched as Lacus now got into the Aegis, Athrun made sure she was okay and then called out to him.

"Kira, come with us, there is no reason for you to stay on board that ship, you will be more than welcome with us!"

In reply Kira said "Sorry Athrun, but there are people stuck on that ship that I have to protect."

Athrun did not understand, why did he want to protect Naturals who just treated him like a weapon.

"They have that other suit, you don't need to worry about them."

It was at this point Kira closed his suit as he said "Some things we just have to do on our own, being a pilot has taught me that Athrun, I need to protect them."

Athrun knew that once Kira had made up his mind he had made up his mind.

"Alright then Kira, but if we do meet in battle I will bring you back with me."

Lacus looked at Athrun as he closed his cockpit and said "He really means a lot to you doesn't he."

Before he could reply Athrun detected that the _Vesalius_ was launching mobile suits.

It was clear to him now that Commander Le Cresuet must want the **MS Strike** and he wanted it now.

Kira too was thrown off but what they were doing, he knew that he could beat some of them, but not all of them.

He was too low on power so he knew that this would not end well for him.

He now saw a blaze of crimson or was it vermilion light, Kira now knew what Anthony had been waiting for, he must have known _ZAFT_ would pull this on them.

Anthony hailed Kira and said "Do you see why I chose to hold back?"

Kira gave him a nod and said "You must have known that they would do this, I don't know how but thanks for backing me up."

Anthony in reply said "Get back to the ship, but wait for me before you leave the cockpit, you'd be in for a real shit storm if you don't."

Kira did not even want to know the details. Right now all he had to was get back to the ship, he knew that he was going to be in trouble for this, but he also knew that he had done the right thing.

Right now as he pulled back he saw that Anthony was about to engage a **GINN** when a young voice rang out across a speaker, it was Lacus.

"Commander Le Cresuet, do you really intend to engage and provoke combat while a civilian memorial representative is out in the field, I ask that you call off your troops as once."

Anthony knew she would say this or rather something along these lines. What he did not expect was what she said next "Sedecim!"

It was clear to Anthony that she must have wanted another name to call him by.

She also must have must have recalled that his designated number was _016_.

Anthony reacted by stopping, if she wanted to say to the _ZAFT_ forces that his that he was called _Sedecim_ , he was fine with that.

He had to give her credit she had clearly planned this out or if thought of it on the spot, he did not know which was scarier.

She now spoke in a more gentle tone "Sedecim, though I cannot make any demands of you, I request that you do not engage us in combat, I am a civilian, you do not attack civilians."

The reply she got was one she found was out of character for Anthony, it must have been an act that he showed to _ZAFT_.

"If that is a request from your heart Lady Clyne that I will accept it, but I shall not withdraw until your armed forces are clear of my ward."

Lacus smiled and said "I thank you for accepting my request."

The reply she received she knew to be true "I have no quarrel with you or with _ZAFT_ , I merely do what I can with the power that I have been given."

Lacus in reply said "Again my thanks Sedecim, know that the PLANTS will welcome you natural or not."

In a blank tone Anthony said " _Within the whirling wheel, nestled in the infinite spiral. Lie two sacred thrones._ "

" _In one sits the divine spirit aligned with Lindzei. In the other sit the divine spirit aligned with Pulse._ "

" _One seeks to stain the soil with blood and thrust open the gates to the realm unseen._ "

" _The other nurtures souls, hoping they will open the gate on the spirits behalf_."

Lacus was able to tell that this must have been from _the nameless tome_.

Athrun did not so he asked her "Is that some sort of secret you two share, do you know him that well?"

Lacus looked at him as they now headed back to the _Vesalius_.

"Yes I do know him, he is a kind and very damaged man who I am unsure the age of."

Athrun did not know what to say other than "Wait, he is a kind and damaged man, what do you mean you don't know his age?"

Lacus gave a shrug and said "At times Sedecim is a very different person, I believe he can be whoever he wants to be."

This was a slightly disturbing thought, if Lacus was saying this, it was not a metaphor, it was probably quite literal.

Athrun shook his head and asked "What type of person names their son Sedecim?"

Lacus gave a shrug as they now entered the _Vesalius_ and prepared to disembark from the **MS Aegis**.

"He showed me that he had siblings named from Ace to King?"

Athrun looked at Lacus and saw that she was not joking "Man that is crazy, do you understand what it is he his saying?"

Lacus shook her head "He does quote that a lot, though the meaning is lost on us, he says in time we will know what it means."

She now began to leave the **MS Aegis** , she knew that she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Due to the actions that he had taken Kira was right now in the brig, it could have been worse, then again he had to thank Anthony for covering for his friends.

" _Well I guess he did help my friends get out of this, he did."_

Kira had to admit that if he was asking to get out of this without any form of punishment was too much to ask.

But Kira knew that if Anthony had not been there when he was, it would have all gone very differently.

Right now Anthony was with Mu, Murrue and Natarle explaining why he let Kira go or rather why he assisted Kira in returning Lacus.

Kira knew that Murrue would not take it so badly but Natarle would.

" _I wonder why did he help us, Lacus told me he is truly a kind person, I can see part of that in him yet why does he distance himself from us_?" It was one of many question only Anthony could answer.

Kira knew that Anthony was not looking down of them so it had to be something else, he just did not know what it was.

"Anthony, who are you really and why did Lacus call you _Sedecim_."

Then he recalled that Anthony's had been referred to in his ID as _016_ , so _Sedecim_ was what Lacus was going to tell _ZAFT_ was his name.

He had to smile at that, she was thinking about them.

She had to be the nicest if not one of the kindest people he had ever met.

Then again Anthony never killed any who he took down, so in a sense though Kira did not know why, he as a kind person as well.

"To think that guy went through a war and did not take a life?"

It was at this point Sai appeared and said "I brought you food Kira, man I have to say, Anthony must be feeling the heat, they are still talking to him."

It was true was still with those three.

Kira looked up at Sai and said "If he is the Anthony that I know, then he is not under the heat from the little that we know of him."

Sai and Kira both shared a laugh and Sai said "Yeah well that is very true, if he is the Anthony we know, then he probably knows all of what they are going to say before they say it."

Sai could say that again, if Anthony knew what the _ZAFT_ forces where going to do, he must know about this?

Sai said "Man, he is one heck of a guy, to spare the rest of us the heat, sorry about you by the way."

Kira just looked at his friend and said "No problem, I brought you into this, it is only fair that I be the only one to get put in here."

Sai gave a sigh and said "You did the right thing Kira, who knows what the Earth forces would have done with here.

Kira looked up at the ceiling and said "I don't even want to begin to think about that.

Sai gave him a nod and then left "Kira we all know you did the right thing and thanks for staying with us and not leaving." Kira smiled and said "I don't abandon my friends."

* * *

 _Archangel Officers lounge_

Natarle had been going at it for around 30 minutes, Mu was surprised that Anthony seemed to not care at all for what she was saying to him.

"You just act however you want, do you think that you can continue to do this, what makes you think you can act any way you want!"

It must have been like the 6th time she had said this to him and finally Anthony gave her an answer.

"I can only say that I respectfully tell you to go and pull that bug out of your ass."

Natarle was clearly pissed off that he said this and said "How dare you speak to us like that, you do you think you are!"

It took a whole minute for Anthony to reply, but Mu got the feeling like that whole minute of silence was a warning to them.

In truth it was for when Anthony did reply his voice was as loud as thunder and his eyes gleaming with bent up fury.

"Who do _you_ think _you_ are, to try and order me whore, I do not care for what you believe is right, I do what _I_ believe is right and giving a child a civilian to Blue Cosmos is not right by me!"

Anthony had risen up and now stared down over Natarle, Mu thought he saw a flash of red in his eyes.

Then trying to stop what had already begun Mu tried to calm Anthony done.

"Now, now there was no need for that, we are all humans here aren't we?"

The reply he got was cold and harsh yet true, Mu also knew that he had to agree with every bit of it.

"I don't wish to hear that from a man who fights for those who judge others on the circumstances of their birth, because we all can control that RIGHT!"

This was the first time that Mu had seen Anthony lose his cool and he had to think " _I_ _heck it's true a nice guy like him is the last guy that you want to see angry_!"

Anthony now took in a deep breath and said "See I too can lose my cool but for the health and safety of those around my unlike you I can return to a calm state on will."

Anthony now sat back down and looked as if he was not angered by what Natarle had said at all.

He turned to Murrue and said "Now I do ask that _you_ try to tell me what I did was wrong and please be civil about it, I do not wish to raise my voice again."

Mu at this point being the most senior officer said "Well I have to say, the way I see it you have done nothing wrong, the one who did wrong is currently in the brig as we speak."

Mu knew that Anthony must have covered for Kira's friends but he was not going to say it.

"So if we all can agree that this is over, I say we leave it at that."

Before they did leave Anthony said "I apologies Natarle Badgiruel, I had a lapse in my patience and my tolerance, I do ask that you forgive me, I am only human after all."

Natarle was still a little shocked that he had such anger in him, but she knew that she would be unreasonable to think that he did not. "It, it is alright I too was in the wrong, I can see that now."

Mu and Murrue both looked shocked Natarle was sorry for being herself or at least for angering Anthony.

"My thanks now if you excuse me I need to see if **Agito Zero** secrets are still safe."

Mu had to ask Anthony "Wait, hold up are you accusing us of trying to tamper with your suit?"

Anthony shook his head and said "No, I'm going to hack into the _ZAFT_ camera's if I can reach them, see you."

As he left Mu was shocked and the nonchalantly way he said that "Man that guy is truly scary even when he is not angry."

Mu now turned to Murrue and said "Yes lets leave it now."

* * *

 _ZAFT: Vesalius_

Lacus Clyne was now being questioned as gently as possible about that mobile suit and it's pilot, Lacus was more than happy to tell him what she knew.

"Well for starters his name is Sedecim was a polite to me, he also likes to quote like to quote his favourite literature."

This was a start though it was not the start Rau was looking for.

Lacus gave him a nod and said "He is capable of annoying Mr Pink as well shown that his distrust him."

Rau raised his eyebrow, under his mask and even then it was clearly visible to those who saw it.

"Well what makes you say that Miss Clyne?" Rau asked her just trying to get any scrap of information that could be worth at least something.

Clyne paused as she recalled what Anthony had called Haro.

Then she said "I believe that he called Mr Pink a _'the pink ball of doom_ ' and ' _the bouncing ball of death_ 'yes those were the two."

Rau had no idea why such any person had such phobia's but then again, Miss Clyne had said that he was more than capable of arguing with it.

Rau just had to state "That is some what remarkable, arguing with a Haro, how is that achieved or rather how is it possible?"

Rau realised that he was getting off task, but if he was able to annoy an annoying robot, it had to be worth finding out.

"Oh he just spoke the way Mr Pink does and said Haro at the end of every sentence while wiggling his ears, in imitation of it."

Rau had to admit, while this was worth knowing it was also very disturbing.

Rau decided to get back on track after he satisfied his sick curiosity, Athrun who was also present was greatly disturbed as was every pilot of the Le Creseut team.

Dearka was the first to say "No wonder why he can get under Yzak's skin, he can do this to Miss Clyne's Haro over here."

Yzak in turn said "Shut up, I don't even want to be here."

Rau in turn said "Joule, if you wish to act like a child I will punish like child, I was able to convince Patrick Zala let me handle your punishment, you should be grateful."

Yzak shut up, he did not even want to know what Athrun's old man had in mind.

Rau now asked "So was their anything else that you can tell us about him before we move on to the pilot of the **Strike?** "

She gave a nod and said "He is a kind person that has fought through a war without needing to take a life."

Yzak scoffed at this "How is that even possible unless he ran and hid every battle."

Rau at this point said "He spared you twice and decimated our forces with out killing a single one, I believe he is capable of choosing if he will kill or not."

Dearka could not help but chuckle at the face Yzak was making.

Dearka then said "Look out Commander, I believe Yzak is going to try to jump on you again and hug, because it worked out so well the last time he tried it."

Yzak managed to keep his cool for a change, Rau had side stepped him that time and knocked him out cold.

When Yzak had woken up he was in the brig, he did not want to go through that again, not that he had a choice, we was going back to the brig as soon as this was finished."

Rau now asked "Is there any way that your Haro got any information on him?"

Clyne nodded and said "Haro, you have that data that you scanned from his ID right."

Haro bounced up and down and said "HARO DOES HARO, HARO DOES HARO!"

Yzak then snorted and said "I can see why he hates that thing, though his names for it are weird." Rau then said "It may be due to some past experience with machines like it."

"Go ahead and tell them Mr Pink" Lacus encourage her Haro to share with them what it had.

"SEDECIM HARO, AGITO CADET HARO, CLASS ZERO HARO, DESIGATED NUMBER 016 HARO, ROLE STRATEGY AND HAND TO HAND COMBAT, HARO!" "CONSULTANT OF THE CONSOTRIUM OF EIGHT HARO, REPORTS TO ARECIA AL-RASHIA HEAD OF SORCERY DIVISON HARO!" "PREFERRED MISSIONS, SEARCH AND DESTORY AND RESCUE OPERTATIONS HARO." "PUNISMENT MISSIONS HARO, LAST AND SUICIDAL OBJECTIVES HARO!" "NOT RECOMMEND THOUGH HARO, HAS COMPLETED 4 OF THEM HARO." "TRACK RECORD 5 FAILURES OUT 132 MISSIONS HARO, WAS OFFERED TO BECOME L'CIE BY THE VERMILLION BIRD CRYSTAL HARO, REFUSED OFFER HARO!" "ALL MEMBERS OF CLASS CURRENTLY DECEASED HARO, AGES OF THE DECEASED BETWEEN 15 TO 17 HARO." "MEMBERS NUMBER 014, 015 AND 016 REVIVED BY DR AL-RASHIA, HARO HARO."

Lacus noticed that the name was different, she did not show it but she was proud of Mr Pink for not sharing Anthony's name.

Yzak was the first to speak "Wait, just stop, did that just say he died and was what brought back from the dead?"

Lacus pondered for a moment then said "He did claim it was all a simulation, but no one believed him."

Mr Pink then flapped its ears merrily and said "HARO GOT VIDEO FROM SUIT HARO, SHOWED HIS LAST MOMENTS HARO!"

Rau said "We will have to connect to Mr Pink and see that later."

Yzak at this point knowing that he was going back to the brig in any case said "Wait we can do that right here, I mean this was made by Athrun after all."

Athrun then said "While I am more interested in that what 127 to 5 track record and the fact he survived four suicide missions."

Rau gave Athrun a nod and said "Well that is a very good track record and for a person who was meant to be no older than what 17 or younger when he died that is an exception record, that no one that I know of can beat."

Dearka now said "Not to stand out but did any of you notice that he reported to the head of what was it, oh that's right, _sorcery_!"

Nicol then said "Yeah I did notice that, I still have nod idea if it is an anagram or not?"

Lacus then said "I believe _he_ said it was an anagram, but he never said what it stood for or what it was."

Rau then said "Let us keep the things that we are unable to understand to a minimum and let us try to make sense of what we can."

Yzak then asked "What can we make sense of, his record just said that he came back to life, I don't know if that's even possible."

Athrun gave up and found a way to connect Mr Pink to the ships computer, what they saw confused them even more.

* * *

 _Haro's recording_

 _There was a hallway, the light within in red, blood red, there was a crystal figure, within the crystal were two people, a young man and woman, they were holding one another._

 _A coarse voice rang out "Machina, Rem, you became l'Cie of the crystals, Machina, why did you betray the vermilion bird?"_

 _Then the voice took on a harsh tone "You betrayed Class Zero for a brother you cannot even remember, you just wanted to blame Class Zero for his death and chose to accept power from those who killed him_."

 _The view was hazy it was clear that he was close to blacking out, it looked to the doorway that was head of it._

" _I chose to stay here to watch over you two while the others faced whoever is in there_."

 _The view now turned back to the two who were now crystals "Did I chose poorly, or did I was it my morals that I chose badly?"_

 _There was a sigh "I'm not even a combat cadet, why the hell am I even dragged into this mess_?"

 _There was a pause as the view now looked up to the ceiling "I guess it must have been loyalty huh_?"

 _A crash was heard and the view changed to see a man encased in ebony black armour with cat like ears now slowly levitating towards him._

" _Oh snap, what the heck are you, wait I know you, you're Gala, the one who creates and commands Rursus, servant of Lindzei the one who chooses the Rursus Arbiter."_

 _The figure that was called Gala came to a halt roughly ten feet in front of the view._

" _So you've come to kill me, that must mean the others have been taken down_."

 _A very small indication from minuscule tilt of his head told him that he was not the quarry_.

" _Oh I get it, you're not here for me, but those two, sorry but I can't let you do that, you see I gave my word that I'd watch over them and I keep my word_?"

" _What you may have beaten the Vermilion Bird l'Cie Lord Zhuyu, but I'm not going down with out a fight."_

 _The view changed to that of a man ready for combat in some martial stance, though the right hand held a book._

" _I'm not a combat cadet, so I am not authorised to kill, but since you took down a Primus l'Cie I don't think it will be a problem if I go all out_."

 _At this the black metallic figure known as Gala charged the one whose view this was._

 _Said figure jumped to forth and by some miracle managed to redirect the figure with martial arts outside._

 _It was at this point the hoarse voice said "Wow, that hurt, I mean my hands are literally burn here."_

 _He said this calmly but a view of badly burnt hands came to be seen "Damn what the hell are you made of, forget that I asked that_."

 _The black figure came into view and this time slammed into the one who owned the voice._

 _A deep voice echoed across the room "You lack Phantoma, what is your purpose here?"_

 _The hoarse voice replied "To stall you, I think that was what I believe I was doing and you're obliging me quite well."_

 _Suddenly the view seemed to strain and then looked down at its body._

 _A black arm had been plunged into it and the view began to darken._

 _As the view now fell to the ground it saw behind the black figure that a woman was now there, she had a pipe in hand._

 _So as he fell the voice said "Looks like you got here, good Doctor." The black figure turned to face this woman but then vanished as it saw her._

 _The woman now walked over to where the view was, the one whose eyes it was must have been dying now._

 _She looked down at him and then up to the two that were crystals behind him._

" _The three of you, tell me about my beloved children_?"

 _The scene shifted to all black and the voices of young people could be heard in the back ground, view black but the voices were still there._

 _An innocent female voice was the first that could be heard clearly "How about ten years in the future what will we do then."_

 _A resolved voice of a young man said "Ten years you say, I can't even imagine it."_

 _A gentle female voice now sounded and said "I'm sure that we'll be fine as long as we're together."_

 _Now a rather courageous female voice sounded "Yeah life will be fun I just know it."_

 _After a little pause a rather ignorant male voice said "Well you never know what will happen in the future, so I say we just live in the moment you know what I mean_?"

 _Then an understanding yet playful voice said "Oh is that why I heard you whisper that you never want to grow up_?"

 _A rather rash and active male voice said "Wait what the hell_!"

Laughter sounded there was about twelve of them laughing, during the laughter a rather knowledgeable sounding male said " _Your part of this to right Sedecim, you are one of us."_

 _A hoarse voice gave up a single word "Yeah" though it had more in common with a grunt than a word._

 _After that single grunt the laughter began to grow more and more distant, then a soft and innocent voice the first one that had spoken said out loud._

" _I glad that I'm not alone not all" Then there was nothing no voice until suddenly the sound the sound of a door opening._

 _The sounds of a young man and a young lady gasping was heard and then the voice of a desperate young man could be heard "Guys wake!"_

 _The sound of the running footsteps and the voice sounded again "Seven wake up!"_

 _The voice had grown more desperate, then the sound of a some one dropping to the floor was heard and that of a man crying "Guy's I'm so, I'm so sorry!"_

 _The sound of a young lady crying was also heard._

 _The back scene lifted to a blinding light and a voice called out "Sedecim you are, you're alive!"_

 _The light suddenly faded and the image of the two who had previously been in the crystal were in front of him._

 _The two of them brought him into a hug and the hoarse voice moaned "I won't be if you kill right here."_

 _The two of them stopped and helped the owner of the voice get up, he turned around and wished he hadn't._

 _The vision teared up as the owner of the voice said "Oh god no, I could hear them talking about the future just a little while ago."_

 _The view went to that of his feet, it was clear that the body had lost all energy he was still being supported by the other two._

" _My brothers, my sisters I am sorry, I wasn't, if only I had gone with you in there."_

 _The male voice who must have been Machina if Machina was the young man said "Sedecim we need to get you some medical attention stat!"_

 _The view looked weakly up at said person and said "Machina, Akedemeia is in ruins, tell me who is left alive to treat us."_

 _At that moment the sound of footsteps could be heard and a voice sounded "I believe I can help you three, though it is beyond my skills to help the others" It was the same voice who asked the three of them to tell her about her children._

 _The hoarse voice sounded "Good Dr Al-Rashia, I've always wanted to ask if you really had a medical degree or a doctorate?"_

 _The woman just laughed and said "I'm sure that you want to know about the why you don't have a hole in your chest, but for now you need to sleep."_

 _As if on cue the view went blank and there was no more_.

* * *

 _ZAFT: Vesalius_

Rau Le Cresuet and his team and Miss McGriff, who had stayed silent the entire time all stared in awe at what they had just scene.

Dearka was the first to speak "Well Yzak you got beat by a guy was did take on a floating metal man armed with a _book_."

Lacus at this point said "Well he did claim all of it was just a simulation."

Rau at this point shook his head "That had to be real, it was far too real to be any form of simulation."

Nicol then said "Is it me or was the young man and woman we saw near the end in a crystal at the start."

Rau then said "I believe it would be for the best if we just ignored the fact that we saw this." Yzak at this point "Yeah I don't think any one would believe this and if they did it would not be good."

Rau now smiled "For once in my entire time as your commander, you have spoken something of merit."

Yzak knew better than to react to this we was already in as much trouble as he needed to be.

Athrun at this point said "Did any of you notice the lack of the mobile suit, I would assume that he did not have it for any of those 132 missions?"

Selene McGriff who had been there the entire time had to give him a nod and say "Yes that is disturbing, what is more disturbing is that fact that he is able to pilot one, from his voice I would say he was around 16 to 17 years old."

Lacus at this point said "Well according to him he is 19 now."

She then grew grim when she said this, she just saw all of his friends who were dead, it was no wonder to her now why he did not like to get close to people.

Rau then said "None of them looked alike they must have all been orphans or siblings of war.

Rau then turned to all of those present "I now would like to request that you do not tell this to anyone outside this room."

He now looked to Selene and said

"Miss McGriff, I can't say that to you, but I know that you understand."

Selene gave a nod she undstood very well and then asked "The only conclusion is that he is from another world."

* * *

 _Archangel: Agito Zero_

Anthony looked at the screen in his mobile suit and gave a very long sigh "You just had to go and give them the end of that simulation of Final Fnatasy Type 0 didn't you?"

Screen gave a flicker which could be taken as a yes and Anthony gave a sigh yet again.

"Well now I am really screwed, well you did have to create some sort of identity, but seriously?"

Anthony did not know why he was even arguing with his own suit.

"You know what I don't care any more, let's just leave it how it is and see where if goes from here."

He then realised something, his suit knew what Lacus would call him and had edited it into the scene, all Anthony could say was "You magnificent bastard."

* * *

 **Okay first answer Selene McGriff is not and OC she is a character from an OVA, just type her name into the Gundam Wiki if you want to know a bit more about her. The reason why she is here is really I just wanted to give the cast a female Co-ordinate to talk to Lacus later.**

 **Second all of that which was shown by the Haro is a _futuristic_ simulation of a custom character for final fantasy Type-0, I edit a few events but the premise is normally the same.**

 **No Anthony did not know he was going to be called Sedecim, he was also watching via the _Zero-_ _System_ what they Rau and all saw.**

 **Okay please review no flaming and look forward to more**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I would like to thank all of you who have given me reviews so far it really helps or rather it makes me feel writing is worth wile**

 **I would like to say a shout of to EYES in SEED fanfiction of the same genre great story he has going, go read it if you want to know about it. I am saying this because at the end of this Chapter I used a scene very similar if not the same as one of his scenes for the exact same one.**

 **Give credit where it is due so go read that story.**

 **Alright please review and let me know what you think no flamings**

* * *

Opening Song (Redemption by Gackt)

The music starts scenes of the Archangel are shown from the front, side and rear.

As soon as the rhythm changes the scene cuts to that of the **Strike** launching from the Catapult, the **Moebius Zero** and then the **Agito Zero** launches.

The scene cuts showing the ZAFT ships and the **GINNs** , then the G-weapons

" _Your form quietly returns to space space."_ Murrue Ramius is shown sitting in her captain chair nodding at Natarle. Shows Sai, Miriallla and Tolle at their stations.

" _What else can I do besides avenge you?"_ It shows Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Athrun looking at their mobile suits and nodding at them.

" _My over flowing sadness doesn't disappear with your footprints_." Mu and Kira are talking to one another and then turn to head to the **Strike** and the **Moebius Zero**.

The scene shows Anthony within the **Agito Zero** closing his eyes. " _I swore that I would never forget_." Anthony opens his eyes and stair at the camera his eye reflect the _Zero-System_.

" _Letting my broken wings flap, I'll show them everything disappearing_!" The **Strike** is shown to launch from the _Archangel_ the **Moebius Zero** is right behind it. They engage 7 **GINNs** and push back the enemy suits, Kira destroying two **GINNs** with the **Strike's** gun.

" _One day I'll meet my end!"_ The Aegis is shown dodging missiles from the _Archangel_ , the **Duel** is shown combating the **Strike** in far combat. The **Blitz** and the **Buster** are attacking the **Agito Zero** , **Agito** **Zero** avoids their attacks and rams the **Buster**.

" _Up until the final bell stops tolling out right now_!" It shows Anthony in the Class Zero uniform within the **Agito Zero** closing his eyes and then suddenly opening them and yelling! It now shows the **Agito Zero** dashing forth from the _Archangel_ in a blaze of vermilion, clashing against that four enemy suits.

* * *

Chapter Five

" _We are humans, not fish. We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realise what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?" Itachi Uchiha_

 _ZAFT: Vesalius_

Lacus was soon to be leaving the _Vesalius_ , she would be returning to the _PLANTS_ , she could not help but feel a little sad that she had only just reunited with Athrun but had to leave so soon.

She now was about to board the shuttle that would take her to the civilian vessel that would take her home.

This trip had taught her a lot. For example Kira had taught her " _All people are the same inside_."

She was glad to have met him and the crew of the _Archangel_.

Some of the _Archangel_ crew taught her that " _It is not right to hate someone for the circumstances of their birth_."

It was true, if they had done so they would have not helped Kira return her to _ZAFT_ forces.

But to here by far from the report she had heard about what the mobile suit _Omega_ or as she knew **MS Agito Zero** was one she could truly get behind.

To her credit Lacus had not told them the name of **MS Agito Zero.**

She did not know why but she felt as if Mr Hitoro would like it that way. Then again he did answer many things in the most obscure and vague way any could.

Though not many did understand it to her after the few times where she had spoke to the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** it was clear.

She smiled now as if she could hear him say it to her, though since it was him it would be much more vague than this.

" _Those who are strong are those who can defeat the enemy, but not those who kill the enemy_."

These words now echoed in her mind as she was leaving the _Vesalius_ , she could not help but think that this was his message to her all along.

Now faced with Athrun she smiled at him and said "It is a shame we only got to see each other for a such a short while and already we have to part."

Athrun in turn gave her a smile and a nod and said "I am sure that you will be fine, you have your duty and I have mine."

She gave him a nod and said "Let us both do our best then."

Selene McGriff who was watching the departure of Lacus now turned to Rau Le Cresuet and said "I see that they truly are a couple."

Rau gave her a nod and said "So it would seem, but she did not tell us all that she knew about the mobile suit _Omega_."

Selene though she hated to admit it knew that Rau was right in this regard.

"I believe that you are correct in this regard, she clearly knew more than what she told us, though if she is keeping it from us she has her reasons."

Rau now turned to her as she turned her eyes now to the departing shuttle "Is it strange Mr Le Cresuet, could it be that the pilot of the suit when he is not in battle is a truly kind and polite man?"

Rau in turn looked away from her and saw the shuttle as if left.

"I do not know Miss McGriff, from what we know, his has a god complex, but from what Miss Clyne told us, he is rather elusive about who he is."

Rau now asked "Do you truly believe that he is from another world?"

Selene nodded as she watched the doors close and the hangar bay shut down.

"Yes, yes I do, at first I was unsure but if we take that video to be real, then we must conclude that he is from another world, Sedecim I believe his name was?"

Rau in turn gave a sigh and said "That is true, his name fits with the marking on his suit, but what I find to be more puzzling is the fact that he reported to this _Dr Al-Rashia_."

Selene knew what had done and so in kind said "You looked through my peoples records didn't you?"

Rau did not answer for a moment but when he did he said "I did along with every other company, union and nation in the planet."

Selene now also knew what he was going to say and said "There was no reports of a woman existing or of Rubrum or any thing else that we heard from his ID?"

"You are quick on the uptake Miss McGriff, I'll give you that."

In reply Selene said "If I was not, I would not be a part of the DSSD now would I?"

Rau did not answer her, no he did not really care for fools like her and the DSSSD.

Their ideals blinded them to the reality of the world and the truth about human nature to him they were but fools trying to pretend that humans are actually nice creatures.

Rau in turn knew that he was right, in truth humans were selfish beings and only desired to do what they wanted.

But he could not say that at this point so instead he said.

"That is true not many people are capable of looking past the differences of other people and work for the good of all."

Selene was able to tell that his words were not what he truly meant and that he was just saying them for now.

But she decided against calling him out on this, since she was on his ship.

"I wonder if I was out there in my own suit could I study the _Omega_?"

The first thing that Rau said to her was "You would need your own suit for that."

He was not being cruel or rude, he may have had a basis to one or the other but right now he was just stating a fact.

She did not have her own suit and if she went out in one of theirs it was more than likely that she would be shot down.

"Well I guess I will have to wait for my ship to rendezvous with yours."

Rau raised his eyebrow under his mask and asked "Are you done with us and this new mobile suit then."

Selene shook her head and said "No I am merely picking up some supplies that is all and a suit to observe in."

Rau had to admit at this point " _She is one smart woman, too smart for some but she wouldn't be where she is if she wasn't_."

* * *

 _Archangel Hangar_

Anthony who had been resting inside **Agito Zero** just got up and left his suit when he saw a scene that he had no idea how to respond to.

Flay at this moment was trying to run away from to soldiers in uniform, if he had to guess she was refusing to leave the _Archangel_.

"No I said no, I am not leaving my friends I have to be with them, I need to make it up to them, I need to make it up to Kira!"

Now this did catch Anthony off guard he never thought he would hear this coming from her, but then again her Dad was alive so he knew some things would be different.

The two soldiers who were clearly not from the _Archangel_ turned to look at one another and then shrugged.

"Sorry Ms Allster but we have our orders from your father and we are going to bring you to him."

The soldier who said this clearly had an arrogant tone about him that made Anthony recall why he dislike that _Earth Alliance_ in general.

Anthony played over the words that Flay had used and decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and say she was trying to do good.

" _Well I guess, all my martial arts training are going to get a work out or more like a warm up_."

None of them had noticed him yet and Flay slowly was backing away towards his suit Anthony gave a sigh and thought " _Fucking Hachiman had this problem in his show, well I have it in real life, but never like this_?"

Anthony now decided it was safe to jump off his suit in the low gravity and land right between Flay and the soldiers.

"Now, let me see what does this look like, two goons who are about to lay hands on a young lady, yep this looks like rape in my book."

Anthony now tapped the book on his side and looked at the two soldiers "I'll ask you once leave her be or I will force you to leave here."

It was clear that the two of them had no idea who he was so they both looked at him and asked in a rather haughty way "So just who do you think you are?"

In reply Anthony sighed "An advance student in hand to hand combat, and adept in _Wing Chun_ and an Agito Cadet from Class Zero the elite of the elite."

The two of them stared at Anthony and said "Yeah I am _so_ shaking in my boots you skinny little shit, who do you think you are, that _Co-ordinator_ you was here?"

Anthony at this point said "Well guess what even the Buddha looses patience when insult a third time, be careful what you say."

The one who had not yet spoken looked at him and said "You and what, that book that you are tapping there?"

Anthony in turn smirked he actually wanted to use all those almost real simulations moves he had done.

From Flay's view what happened next was beyond belief, the two men that were sent to get her were taken down in a mere three seconds.

The first had is stomach rammed with a book and then his temple, it must have been hard be because Flay could see that he was out cold.

The other one did not get the book, the book was thrown into the air as Anthony delivered a pay load of semi open palms to that guys face.

Then he had a knee to the stomach which developed into a kick to the groin.

Anthony caught the book as it fell back down and delivered a last blow to the man's temple with it.

Now strapping it back to his belt Anthony said "Well I haven't had to do that in a while."

Anthony now looked to Flay and said "You may or may not wish to take them to the medical bay, don't worry I hit them hard but I didn't kill them."

In his head all Anthony could think of " _That was awesome, shit I hope I didn't kill them_?

Flay was in awe of him and just had to ask "Are you, are you really not a Co-ordinator?"

In reply Anthony gave a shrug and said "Last I checked when I was born such a thing was not possible?"

Flay did not get it and asked "What how hold are you then?"

In reply Anthony gave a shrug and said "Gee last I checked I was around 19 years old, I may have aged since then, but I am sure that it is not the case?"

Now Anthony was about to leave when Sai burst into the hangar "Flay are you alright, I saw that there was a fight!"

It was now that Anthony decided to take the flag and exited stage left.

He knew the fact that people could fail to notice him if they were focused on something else would come in handy.

" _Hachiman, I know that you're not real, but shit not being notice has it's benefits man_."

Anthony waited at the side of the hangar entrance and waited for like the rest of the crew to come see what had happened.

Once he was sure that they were no more people coming he decided to leave right as the doors were about to close.

" _Well if Flay truly is regretful about her time on board then I guess it was all right, if not there goes my good deed for the day or week_."

He had locked **MS Agito Zero** , he had made sure to do this before he had got into that fight.

"Well I guess the only thing I can do is go and visit Kira, might as well bring him some food while I am at it."

With that Anthony made his way to the ships cafeteria took to trays of food and made his way to the brig.

Anthony did feel a little bad that Kira was in there and he was not but some things you just had to accept the way they were.

He also had to wonder what Flay would say about him and about what had happened, if she lied it was of no threat **Agito Zero** had been there to record all that occurred.

* * *

 _Archangel Bridge_

After all had been quieten down Murrue who was on the bridge asked Mu "So, just what was the situation in the hangar?"

Mu seemed a little reluctant to reply but decided to do say and said "Well you see, Mr Allster had his two men go and try to take Ms Flay to him to get her to the refugees so when we meet up with the fleet she will leave."

Murrue knew that this could not be all of it and asked "Yes and?"

Mu replied "I know this may sound a little ridiculous, but Anthony jumped out of his suit and beat those two up with his fist his leg and a book, according to Flay."

Murrue did her best not to blink and hold a straight face when she asked "Are you sure it was a book?"

Mu gave her a nod and said "Sai was able to confirm it on the ships camera's, he did beat those two."

Murrue looked at Mu and asked "Did he give you a reason as to why he did this?"

Mu shook his head "Give us a reason, we haven't seen him except on the replay of what happened."

Murrue could not help but ask "Wait, didn't you just say he was in the hangar?"

Mu gave an unsure laugh and said "He literally walked out as we rushed in, I believe he may be with Kira in the brig."

Natarle who had walked up to them asked "Then why have you not confronted him if you know where he is, after attacking to of our soldiers that is going to far."

Mu could not help but look at her if she was mad.

"First he was just helping out Flay because to him it seemed to be rather wrong what the two were doing."

Mu went on to say "Neither of the two soldiers tried to explain themselves to him."

No Mu then finished as he said "Three I don't know about you, but he took down 2 trained men in under 3 seconds, I am not going within 10 feet of him with hostile intent."

Mu sighed "He achieved this armed with that handbook he carries around with him."

Natarle who had not heard the part of how Anthony had fought asked "Hold on, he did this with a book?"

Mu gave a grim nod "He did it with a book."

Murrue at this point asked "What type of monster did we let on board."

Flay who heard this and was felt rather bad that she treated him like trash when she first met him said "Hey he is a nice person."

Miriallia gave a nod and said "Yeah considering that he did not seem to like you but he still helped you out, I'd say he is a real nice guy."

Natarle turned and gave Miriallia a glare and said "Back to your post."

Now she turned her face to Flay "You should not be here go to your father."

Mu looked at Natarle and said "I don't know about that the two of them disagreed." Sai at this point said "That would be putting it gently."

Mu gave the young man a nod and said "Yes it would be putting it very gently, hey at least Flay is still after you and not Anthony."

Anthony who had just come onto the bridge heard this as said "Say what?"

Natarle looked at him, she held both anger and admiration in her eyes, Anthony could tell this and said "I see that you hold some admiration in your eyes, but it known that is the farthest from understanding."

It was now that Anthony turned to Murrue and said "You are about to link up with your fleet, so I decided to come and say my farewells."

Murrue looked at him in shock and asked "Wait you plan to leave us before we even meet up with the fleet."

Anthony gave her a nod and said "I have no intention to let my suit fall into the hands of people like _Blue Cosmos_ , not that your mentor is part of it, but I have my doubts about all of his fleet."

Mu was about to ask him why and Anthony said "I need time to find myself, if we so happen to meet again I will be more than happy to help you out."

As he left Anthony said "You needn't worry, Kira will look after the ship and the **Strike**."

Mu looked at Anthony as the door closed behind him, or at least it tried to but Anthony was through it and back before them again laughing and laughing hard.

"Got you there didn't I?"

Mu at this point could not help but burst out laughing, trust Anthony to lighten the mood of any situation.

Mu in reply did his best to say "That was not very funny you know, I thought you were really going to leave us."

In reply Anthony said "Nah, I just wanted to lighten the mood in here that was all, I won't leave until you give me reason to."

Natarle who did not find this funny at all asked "So how would we do that?"

In reply Anthony just gave her a smile then glanced back at Mu who winced at the implications of Anthony's glance.

"You do not pull any punches it seems.

Anthony shook his head "I am sure I punched one of those two."

All Mu could say was "You really know how to lighten any mood don't you Anthony?"

Anthony gave him a shrug "Most times no one laughs at my jokes, myself included." Mu and the rest of the crew even Natarle and Murrue could not help but chuckle at that.

Mu blinked and then asked "I hope that you're not serious?"

Anthonys gave him a nod "You're right I'm not serious, I'm Anthony."

All of the crew had to cringe at that and Anthony smiled "See what did I say before?"

They all laughed at this, all of it had been part of one big joke.

Anthony now left saying "I think I shall go now, as I said before you are close to your link up with your admiral guy so see you later."

After Athony had left Natarle said "I am not sure that I understand a word of what just happened."

Mu in turn said "Well you're not alone in that, you have Ramius, I am sure you two will get a long just fine."

The volunteers all laughed at this, Natarle and Murrue were known not to see eye to eye on many things.

* * *

 _Menelaos 8_ _th_ _fleet_

The Archangel had managed to link up with the 8th fleet, right now Murrue and Mu, the only two officers on board were in a debriefing.

Rear Admiral Duane Halberton was doing this personally for Lieutenant Ramius, she had been his student and he knew she would have taken actions that were not normal for the Earth Alliance or even Atlantic Federation.

They had submitted a report upon their rendezvous with the 8th Fleet and reading through the reports the first thing that had disturbed him was the sighting of this new mobile suit.

It was not just that, but the actions as well as the manner of the pilot was different from the two reports that he had read.

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius had stated that he seemed to be a very well trained pilot but a poor disciplined soldier.

In her report she had quoted " _Anthony Hitoro seems to lack any respect for the chain of command and is willing to do what he believes is right over all else, he follows his own code and is show to be capable of feats beyond normal human capacity_."

Mu's report on the other hand was very different, Lieutenant La Flaga and the Hawk of Endymion had a very different view on the actions of the young man.

The report had stated multiple times that the young man did not kill any one he took down.

It also praised him for his actions on field that did save the lives of those around them.

A few quotes that summed up the report was " _Anthony Hitoro is an extraordinary pilot, he is very weary of being used by as a weapon which would suggest past experience in such cases._ "

" _He is a very capable soldier, it is my belief from his actions that he reports does not recognise the officers on boards authority_."

" _He does not judge people unless they act out and force him to, he also shows that he is angered by any who judge others due to their birth_."

It was actually good that the two officers who were on board the _Archangel_ had to very different views, multiple perspectives made things easier.

The main question that Rear Admiral Halberton wished to ask was " _What did you mean by he is capable of feats that our beyond normal humans_?"

As he now looked the two at the two of them he said "Since we are all here, I would like to ask you Lieutenant Ramius, what was it that you meant by the last remark in your report."

He saw his former pupil compose herself as she said "There was an incident on board the ship, two soldiers from the Advanced force were trying to force Miss Allster to go to her father."

She now paused, Halberton knew that she was not comfortable in saying what came next.

"He took down two of your trained men with a book."

Halberton had not gone through the _ship incident_ reports yet so this was news to him.

"I apologies did I miss hear you, he took down two trained soldiers with a book, are you sure of this."

Halberton did not know if this was a joke or if this was real, it seemed a little to unreal.

Mu La Flaga then asked "Permission to speak freely, Rear Admiral?" Halberton gave him a nod and said "Permission granted Lieutenant."

Mu gave him a nod in kind and said "Mr Hitoro in his defence gave us his word that while he was with us he would protect the crew of the _Archangel_."

Halberton got what it was Mu was trying to say and said in reply "So he was only acting in defence of the crew, I do not know if that will sit well with other Admirals Hawk of Endymion."

It was a warning to Mu, that any other Admiral would not care why it happened just that it happened, Mu knew this.

Now was the time to discuss the two mobile suits that were aboard the _Archangel_.

"You both stated in your reports that Mr Hitoro was not part of the _Earth Alliance,_ _ZAFT_ or _ORB,_ is there any proof that you can provide me?"

Both of them shook there heads and Halberton came to realise that they had not reported all that had occurred.

He knew that they must have their reasons and being one of the only decent Admirals in the whole of the _Atlantic Federation_ and _Earth Alliance_ he decided to let it slide for now.

"You two do know that you we as the _Atlantic Federation_ cannot have civilians fighting for us."

At this Mu decided to risk it and said "With all due respect Sir, he is a cadet of some sort or so he told us."

Halberton raised an eyebrow at this and asked "Did he tell you, I believe Lieutenant Ramius's report claims that he denied it."

In reply Mu said "He said so and claimed that he like to wear the uniform and that was all, no one likes to wear a uniform for 24 hours a day Sir."

Halberton had to agree, that was a very convincing argument that Mu had there.

"So you believe that he is a cadet of some kind?"

Mu gave a nod and said "If he wasn't I don't want to know who trained him to fight or to pilot that mobile suit of his."

It was at this point an attended came in and said "Rear Admiral Halberton, we have an emergency a fleet of _ZAFT_ ships are encroaching on our location!"

Halberton, Murrue and Mu all turned in shock, _ZAFT_ was so bold as to attack the entire 8th fleet! Halberton asked "How many ships are they sending against us?"

The attendant looked pale and replied "10 sir 10 Nazca class destroyers sir, they will arrive within the hour!"

Halberton at this point looked to Murrue and Mu and said "Return to you ship, and station yourself behind the Fleet."

He could see that Murrue was about to argue with him, but he stopped her and said "My orders are final now return to your ship, I will send you your next set of orders when you're there."

The two of them stood up salute and left to carry out their orders.

* * *

 _ZAFT: Vesalius_

Rau knew that the time was coming, they had linked up with 7 other ships and the time would soon be upon them to lay waste to the 8th Fleet.

" _It would appear that Patrick does not want the Earth Allaince to study that mobile suit or the_ _ **Strike**_?"

Rau knew with all the previous battles that had gone on, that only 3 Nazca class ships would be needed to take down the 8th Fleet.

But he also knew that the mobile suit _Omega_ was probably still with the _legged ship_.

" _Zala is relying on the fact that the Mobile suit Omega has not killed any of us yet_."

He was rather glad that Selene due to the scale of the battle had been forced to leave on the ship the ship that was supposed to give her mobile suit.

It was a shame the mobile suits of the DSSD were far more advanced than even _ZAFT,_ but the hitch was they weren't built for combat.

Athrun was now by his side "Do you think this will enough to take down the enemy with that _mobile suit_ on board with them.

Rau shook his head "What I think and what your father has now ordered are two very different things, you see your father is relying on the fact that the pilot of _that_ mobile suit refuses to kill us."

Athrun at this point asked "Do you believe that he will kill us?"

In reply Rau just said "If you push any one too far they will kill, you see if people want it badly enough they can kill for it with ease."

It was a rather twisted way to look at things but to Rau it was pure logic.

"If the pilot wishes to stop us badly enough he will take action and kill those who oppose him."

Athrun was disturbed by this answer and then asked "Are you saying that we will loose many soldiers to him?"

Rau did not reply for a whole minute but when he did he said "If we are lucky we will loose only a ship, if not then we will all die."

Athrun looked shocked and Rau commented on the side "There was a civilian refugees from Helipolis on board the _Archangel_." Athrun suddenly asked "Wait why are you telling me this?"

Rau now said in a very stern voice "Tell all pilots that we are not to shoot down any escaping shuttles."

Athrun was about to ask why when Rau answered it for him "The pilot the _Omega_ from Lacus said was a kind yet damaged man, if that recording we saw is true, then he likely on wishes to help those civilians survive."

Athrun still did not get it and asked "And if he is unable to do so?"

Rau sighed and said "Then root out that which killed them the only was to truly kill the tree is to destroy its roots."

Athrun did not know what to say and Rau knew that words would not express the horror going through Athrun's mind.

"He survived a war without killing a single person but he was unable to save those closest to him, he repeat of this will break him."

Rau now turned and walked away, he knew that Athrun got the message, _don't kill the civilians_.

It was the unwritten law that soldiers are not supposed to kill civilians especially those of a neutral nation.

But as it is in war things go wrong.

Athrun had his orders and knew he had to make sure _every_ pilot got these, he also knew that he had to tell _Yzak_ this as an order from Commander Le Cresuet.

Yzak would be more than ready to kill in the coming battle, if he was the cause of their comrades deaths it would not be taken to well not after his last screw up.

" _Lacus, what was it that you did not tell us about him, what secrets did you keep from me_?"

He did not know why, but he was not angry at her he knew none would believe her if she had seen any more than they had of the pilot's _past_ or she may have been told by him.

* * *

 _ **Mobile suit Agito Zero**_

Anthony was in **MS Agito Zero** and had launched, when Murrue and Mu had returned he had told them to make sure the civilians left and got away before the battle.

It took him hacking into the Flag ship _Menelaos_ of the 8th Fleet and talking directly to Rear Admiral Halberton himself to convince him to let them go early.

Since they were gone he did not have to worry about protecting them, though he did launch on his own.

He had told them since they would be en route to JOSH-A, he would not follow them after this battle.

When Mu had asked them where he would go Anthony replied " _Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return_.

He was telling them that if they so happened to not end up at JOSH-A, he would meet up with them again, well at least he intended to in that case.

Flay had refused to leave the ship but her father had been forced to, due to the fact that Flay had stayed Sai did to look after her.

Due to this Tolle, Miriallia and Kuzzey all had as well, seeing his friends stay, Kira too had decided to stay and fight.

Kira had now been deployed and Anthony knew they must have been told not to deploy them.

" _That Halberton must wish to use the fleet as a shield like he did in the show, but against a force this size, it is impossible_."

But this was not the only thing that weighed down on his mind.

There was one more thing, a single thought that sacred the pilot of **Agito Zero** to the core that he would even consider such a thing.

" _I could end this right here and now, I could wipe out all but Rau's ship then this would all be over_?"

Such a thought was the influence of this war infecting his mind.

He shook the thought free from his mind, he was no killer he did not kill people, he was not a soldier, he was not even a cadet, just everyone thought he was.

" _I need to calm down, I will need to rely heavily on the Zero-System for this battle_."

It was not like him to do so, normally Anthony only allowed part of the Zero-System to be active at a time.

" _If I want to win I have to master this beast and make sure that I am more than worthy to pilot_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _."_

Closing his eyes Anthony pressed a command and let the system take over.

Opening his eyes it reflected the _Zero-System_ , it was all the possible futures, he had to thank himself for having the **MS Wing Zero's** _Zero-System_ in place of the **MS Epyon.**

"I am not afraid, let me face this peril and let me conquer it, they are real, I am real, the worth of a life is as priceless as it is worthless."

Anthony recalled the games that he had played and then said "I will not do what I have to do, this is real, all of it is real."

After he said these affirmation his mind still locked into the _Zero-System_ Anthony closed his eyes and then after about a minute of silence he said " **Agito Zero** I ask that you light my way ahead, so that I can fight this battle."

Anthony still felt that sick churn in his heart as well as his stomach.

" _My friend the fates are cruel no dreams no honour remains, the arrow has left the bow of the Goddess."_

Anthony gave a chuckle "If war shows you who you truly are am I _Genesis_?"

He smiled at his joke for this was not the time to, but he seemed to be cursed to always be able to lighten the mood.

"Well since I am cursed with this, then I think I'll make the most of it. Now he sounded like a certain man named Lelouch.

" _Well shit I don't have anything of my own to say, not that I mind at all_."

Seeing the path the _Zero-System_ laid out before Anthony smirked and said "Hey like Sonic said, _just smile_!"

Anthony also recalled that _that_ Sonic game's name should never be mentioned in public ever. But he did have to admit " _It was better than Sonic Boom_?"

Anthony cleared this from his head, right now he had to focus on what was about to happen. But for him due to the _Zero-System_ , it already had.

* * *

 _DSSD Observation Craft_

Selene McGriff had been forced of the _ZAFT_ ship due to the fact that they were about to engage in a major battle.

After making a request, she had been given a small vessel that she could observe the battle in from afar.

She knew that she was only allowed to do this because the DSSD, wished to know more on the mobile suit _Omega_.

She now sat a safe distance away from both forces observing the deployment of both sides.

She had to ask herself " _Surely they know that the legged ship is by far the most advanced they are in possession of, why do they keep her to the rear_?"

What she also saw was that the Fleet from the Earth Alliance did not send out single mobile suit.

It caused her to wonder " _Do they believe that they can take down the ZAFT forces with their fleet, surely they know what has happened the so far_?"

The record of ships against mobile suits was not great for the Earth Alliance, so what were they thinking?

Then she saw it the suit that was called the _Omega_ it had launched, using the cameras in her ship she zoomed in to get a closer look at it.

As she got a closer look she saw that her camera's were about to give in so she decided to switch back to her regular view.

" _It would appear that the Omega or rather the pilot of the Omega is capable of knowing to deploy where he is the most effective across the entire field_."

She had to ask " _How is he capable of knowing that, is he Co-ordinator that his mind can think at such a fast pace_?"

She then recalled what she had said before about him " _If he is from another world, then he is used to a different type of war than our world, that would mean that he has to think differently_."

She was also able to recall that Miss Clyne's Haro had called him a _strategist_.

She knew that the pilot of that suit then with the glance at the foes he faced must have been a tactical genius to take on things like that.

Now Selene turned her attention to the _ZAFT_ forces that were now making there way towards there enemy. 10 ships, it was rather shocking to see that _ZAFT_ had sent so many troops to take on the 8th Fleet of the Earth Alliance.

Selene knew that she was about to witness one of the biggest conflicts between the 2 forces so far.

She also knew that she was close to them maybe even too close, but right now she had a job to do and this was involved.

Starting the recording she dared to move a little closer so she could try to catch a glimpse or eve record the mobile suit _Omega_ in action.

" _This may be too close for comfort but if I want to achieve anything I have to take risks._ "

She also knew that some risked don't pay off or rather they do and your life is the price. But right now her curiosity and desire to learn more got the better of her.

* * *

 _Selene's POV_

I was watching as the two forces began to engage, the mobile suits from _ZAFT_ began to launch **GINNs** one after another.

I saw there Nazca class ships begin to engage there thrusters to follow up the **GINNs** , to me it seemed as if they were trying to rush the enemy.

The ships of the 8th Fleet began to fire off at the suits that were heading their way.

But I noticed that none of the **GINNs** seemed to fall they began to fly around the ships shooting at the bridges of the ships.

I come to realise that I have been drawn away from my true purpose over here.

I turn back and bring up on the screen where the _Omega_ had been.

It was not where it had been moments ago.

I begin to check all the cameras and was able to find it rushing forth and taking on about 4 **GINNs**.

As if must have done before, it did not kill the enemy suits but it cut down the **GINNs** arms.

Or rather as my cameras were able to pick up, it seemed to extend it's arm just short of the **GINNs** then cut it off.

I followed the _Omega's_ moves as best I could and there it was, a small beam would extend every time it cut off limb of a mobile suit.

If I blinked I would have missed it, but it was there, it was now that I turned my attention to the _legged ship_.

It too had launched the **MS Strike** as it were known, I only need glance at the screen that is showing the _ZAFT_ fleet to know why.

Four suits, that were not **GINNs** had launched from the _Vesalius_ , they were the Le Cresuet team.

I know now that the **Strike** must have deployed to counter the other four suits.

I was truly in awe and horror at what I saw and I came to see why _ZAFT_ had sent so many ships and mobile suits to fight here.

Even for the _Omega_ it seemed as if there were just too many **GINNs** flying around to catch them all.

I have nod idea what the pilot was thinking, but to me it seemed as if he was too immersed in the battle to notice what was happening around him.

All I could do was watch, I saw mobile armours from the Alliance get shot down and butchered by the **GINNs** that they tried to counter.

I pulled my attention back to the _Omega_ , it was now taking down the suit known as **Blitz**.

For being outmatched the **Blitz** was doing well to try and keep out of range, but I had to wonder " _What other weapons are concealed in that suit_?"

I had seen the beam sabres in both of its forearms.

If the pilot of that suit was truly a strategist he would not leave such an obvious flaw in his design.

But right now I could see that he had the **Blitz** right where he wanted it.

Again if I had blinked I would have missed it, actually the normal human eye would have missed it was well.

A jab in a motion so fast that normal eyes could not detect his ignited the beam sabre in his forearm.

It severed the left limbs of the **Blitz** as if the _Phase Armour_ was nothing.

It then threw the **Blitz** into 2 **GINNs** and took of to face other foes.

I did not know if the pilot of that suit was lost in combat or was doing some mad routine.

But then I noticed, he was not taking down every **GINN** that he came by, he was rushing forth and as he did so he cut down a selected on or group each time.

I had to give him points for sparing the pilots of the **GINNs** and the **Blitz**.

I also knew I had to give him points on the way he made his suit move, it was not a sight that I have ever seen before.

I did not know if even I could make a suit that could move like that, I did recall that he was from another world until a better explanation came.

This distracted me again from my goal and I was about to get back on task when a nearby explosion caught my sigh.

I saw 2 ships of the 8th Fleet blow up.

I felt rather sick, I just hoped that all who were on board those 2 ships died instantly, it was all that I could hope for.

The 8th Fleet was taking casualties left right and centre and I could tell that _ZAFT_ had found a way to combat the _Omega,_ well at least found a way to complete their objectives.

I now saw, three **GINNs** that had come in the path of the **Strike** be taken down.

They too must have died instantly, I did not know what I was supposed to feel.

I clenched my fist and now got back on task, I knew that I needed to record more of the _suit,_ sure I had footage already.

But I knew that I should just get more in case anything goes wrong.

So far I was able to tell that the suit did have beam sabres on or should I say _in_ both of it's forearms.

I noted that it did not shine that red light again that it had done so in the last battle it was in.

Nor did it have any white light coming from or from what I could tell, it also did not have any wings.

"Does he not view that this battle as important, if he used the power he had shown before I am sure that it would be all over by now?"

Well it was partly alright for me, I mean the last time that it had that red light around it, as well as the white light or just the white light the pictures blurred.

So for now I had to be content with what I saw, though I was sure that I knew I would be unable to hold back after this was over.

I was an engineer for the DSSD, not a soldier or a pilot for that matter, I was not meant to be here, other than the fact that I was probably one of the only people who had a chance in hell of understanding that mobile suit.

It was not a task that I would refuse, in fact I knew in my heart that I could not refuse this challenge so I took it up.

Right now all I saw was death and power, the death was of those who _ZAFT_ killed with no mercy.

I saw another 2 ships go down now, I checked back up on the _Omega_ , it was fine. Well it had just dismantled 10 suits.

 _ZAFT_ was better off, but I could see that many of there suits were left floating in space, I also noticed that the **Duel** and the **Buster** were now in combat with the **Strike**.

I set record on all other cameras in an attempt to allow my self to watch the battle between the 3 suits from ORB unfold.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I saw that Kira was about to engage the **Duel** and the **Buster**.

"Oh shit, I need to bail his ass out, perhaps Dearka seems to be in for a lesson in the art of curbstomp."

I laugh a little as I say this, it was what I had been doing to their suits.

Then again I had allowed 4 ships of the 8th Fleet to die but I knew at some point the _Archangel_ had to enter the atmosphere.

Then it came to me, " _Athrun is going for the Archangel_!" I knew that Kira would now have to be a drive by.

" _Trans-Am"_ I said this for I knew that I'd never make it in time otherwise. "Admiral, my bad _Rear_ Admiral will use his ship as a shield."

My mind drifted to Zeta's final episodes, " _Shit, don't think about Henken and the Radish_."

It was not a good thought so now going back on track with the system I engage my thrusters for this deadly gambit!

I knew that the _Zero-System_ would guide me to make my moves at the right time.

But since I had taken science classes when I was 14 I knew that human errors screwed up even the most safe of procedures.

* * *

 _Normal POV: With Kira_

Kira was being pushed back, he was facing two foes at this moment, but they were not where his focus was.

His eyes were back at the _Archangel_ , it had absolutely no way of defending itself from Athrun and Kira knew that Mu was not able to launch.

Kira now moved the **Strike** to try to intercept the **Aegis** , he was unable to because the **Buster** shot at him forcing him back.

"Damn, if Athrun gets to the _Archangel_ he will destroy it!"

Kira now saw that the **Duel** was about to charge him, Kira moving to the side fired his beam rifle.

To his credit Kira managed to hit the **Duels** beam rifle, causing it to explode in the suits hands. Kira go the urge to look up but it was too late, the **Buster** was above him and ready to fire.

Dearka the pilot of the **Buster** said "Looks like you're going to hell this day!"

Linking his two guns together he fired the shot. Kira watched as he tried to move out of the line of fire to see that he did not need to.

Kira watched as the line of fire from the **Buster** changed, it had been rammed by a red streak that had passed by, smashed through part of the **Buster** causing it to jolt up and misfire.

Kira knew of only one thing that could be that powerful, it had to be Anthony in the **Agito Zero**.

Kira knew now that he could focus on the **Duel** and the battle in front of him.

The **Buster** was going to pull out due to the face that its body had almost been melted and they were nearing the atmosphere.

Making the **Strike** avoid an attack by the **Duel** Kira got ready to push this foe back.

Though he knew he could not go to far, if he did he would risk being separated from the _Archangel_ and the Fleet.

"I have to fight to protect those I want to protect, I will fight because I will protect them from people like you!"

Kira said this as he began to shoot at the **Duel** pushing it back from him.

"I will not stand by and let you have your way not now not ever!"

The **Strike** began to attack the **Duel** in brutal succession, Kira found a way to make each attack follow up from one another.

First it was the beam rifle that he fired off again and again, then it was close combat, Kira knew that he could not let the enemy have a chance to draw breath.

He recalled what Anthony had said to him briefly while he was in the Brig.

" _Tell me Kira what fights harder, the wolf who desires to eat and survive or the elk that desires to no be eaten and live_."

It was only now in the heat of battle that he knew what Anthony had meant.

As Kira finally disarmed the **Duel** he thought " _War is a case of who has the greater desire to survive as well as who has the power to do so_."

The **Duel** seemed to try to come again but was held back by two **GINNs** while two other **GINNs** moved to face him.

Kira saw that he was too far out and began to pull back.

The **GINNs** were about to follow him, but then pulled back and Kira had to wonder why they had done so.

He recalled that Anthony had rushed past him and wished to check where he was, but he decided not to waste any time and head back to the _Archangel_

* * *

 _ZAFT: Vesalius_

Rau had see the **Aegis** withdraw from its attempt on the _legged ship_ , he did not wonder why.

Rau did not truly care for the lives under him, but he knew he must at least seem to.

So when he saw the **Aegis** pull back he knew it was best to sound the retreat, those who were stranded out there were about a third of their forces, by single ship of theirs had been taken down.

When compared to the 4 if not more now of the 8th Fleet it was not much. But there mobile suit force could not safely pull out if the _suit_ was still out there.

Now those who were not assisting in recovering the covering them and the Nazca Class ships were also giving covering fire, to aid in their withdrawal.

He knew that it was not over not over yet and he still had a few cards left to play in order to get this round to go the way that he wanted if not it would not go the way they wanted which pleased him all the same.

Rau looked at the view, he knew that Selene in her little observation craft was out there, she was not to close but she would be close enough to see what had happened.

" _It is a pity that she was not shot down one less DSSD lunatic would really be of benefit to my cause_."

It was not a total waste of effort, they had delayed the landing as well as pushed the 8th Fleet back enough that they were basically about to enter the atmosphere, well at least the only ship that mattered was.

Rau now stated "All ships fire at the position of the _legged ship_ we cannot let them land that in there base!"

All Captains of the other ships were able to acknowledge this and began to fire in the location of the _Archangel._

Rau knew that an assault of this kind would force them to move back or at least force the mobile suit _Omega_ to show that same power it had before!

* * *

 _Archangel Bridge_

Murrue was in shock, as the **Strike** had about to return to them, it was cut off by a rain of fire.

The enemy fire was so intense that it was forcing the **Strike** into the atmosphere.

Murrue now had Rear Admiral on the line and asked "Sir we are about to loose the **Strike** , we need to go after it!"

The line on the other end clicked and then said "Do what you can, meet up with it, you will be thrown off course but we will cover you."

Murrue knew that enemy fire like this would decimate the 8th Fleet's ships "Sir, if you do that your ships will be destroyed."

Halberton on the other end said "If we are to have any hope of winning this war, they we must be prepared to move forward, your ship and that single mobile suit are capable of doing that."

Murrue knew her mentor well and this was a form of goodbye for him, she knew what he meant, it was that his ships and the 8th Fleet were out of date and no match for _ZAFT_.

The _Agammnon-class_ were just cannon fodder and were taken down by _ZAFT_ forces as if they were nothing.

"Link up with the mobile suit I do also believe that you and Lieutenant La Flaga have both been promoted to Lieutenant Commander."

She did not know why he was saying this when the line cut. That was his way of saying to get on with it.

She knew was not the time for tears and looked over to the crew and said "Make a route to the **Strike** , we have to get to it before it is fully in the atmosphere!"

The entire crew began to engage in there tasks, they knew they had to get on course for the **Strike** no matter the cost.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony saw that the _Archangel_ was on course for Africa, he hated himself for letting those people die to allow it to happen but, now he knew that he could save the remainder of the 8th Fleet.

" _I need to atone for the deaths I just allowed I will do so by letting those who still live, live on_!"

Anthony now engaged his mobile suit and jumped in front of the 8th Fleet, he pulled up Rear Admiral Halberton on the line and said "I apologies I was unable to save those who perished here, let me make it up to you by allowing the rest of you to live on."

Anthony now opened a speaker on his suit and spoke into it, while he slowly began to activate the **Agito Zero's** psycho-frame, well at least in the wings.

He now said for all to hear " _Freed of the wedge the gears start to turn one, by one by one."_

" _Bearing the chains forged by my acts buried beneath the formless howl, may I emerge in the heavens sounding a cry of eternal torment_!"

As the last words finished a red light show forth across the entire battlefield, the _ZAFT_ forces, the 8th Fleet and even the crew of the _Archangel_ all turned to stare and the brilliant red light that sprouted forth from **Agito Zero**.

To those brave of heart who did not look away, to massive beams of pure crimson or was it more like _vermilion_ light was burst forth from each wing.

This light extend forth till it was like a wall between the two forces.

All of the _ZAFT_ forces withdrew and ceased their attacks as soon as they saw this to them it was a nightmare made manifest.

It was a sight to behold, if any had doubted that he would be able to single handily turned the tide of battle, the repented when they saw this sight.

Be they friend or foe, they all knew that the suit and most probably it's pilot was a monster.

 _Menelaos 8_ _th_ _fleet_

Halberton looked on in both awe of the suit and awe of the pilot "He may not have been able to save all of us, but he has certainly lived up to his promise."

Seeing the glow begin to fade he had to ask why the pilot of the suit the **Agito Zero** did not do that before.

Halberton was not in the head space to ask such questions so instead he said "All ships prepare to move out, we need to return to Earth this instant, that shield will not last for too much longer."

All of his crew and those of the surviving ships knew that they had to move soon

Halberton did consider going after the _Archangel_ , but it had entered the atmosphere already and they would take too long to turn around and follow it.

Not to mention they would be of no help to it as they were. "Set course for JOSH-A, I am sure we can make it there from where we are."

* * *

 _Archangel_

Mu who was now running to the hangar as they an emergency landing for the **Strike** could feel the heat of the atmosphere around him, all of them were in suits but that did not make it any better.

As the **Strike** by some miracle managed to get into the _Archangel_ he felt as if the ship was safe, as if no more enemy fire could reach them.

Closing off the entire hanger he and the rest of the crew scrambled to brace as they began the most rocky part of their entry to earth.

Murrue who was on the bridge had seen that light and was in awe of it, though she was only for a split second due to the dangerous manoeuvres they were doing.

A suit capable of that very feat had been on board and the pilot did not even boast about such a feat.

" _Just who are you Anthony Hitoro_ " she could now see why he did not respect their command!

* * *

 _ZAFT: Vesalius_

Rau wanted them to all clear the Area now all the suits were not allowed to be in awe of the death that was just in front of them.

Rau did not wish to know if those could be directed at them, so he was getting the 9 ships he had left out of there as soon as possible, out of all the mobile suits that he had not confirmed dead, only one was missing.

The young lass who had been on his bridge crew and had been bucking to become a pilot was not present.

He sighed there was nothing he could do for her now, she was on her own, either she was caught up in that beam, which would be a mercy.

Or in a damaged **GINN** she would die as she entered the atmosphere.

"Keep going, get all the mobile suits inside, I don't care if it takes us longer, just get us out of here!"

Rau knew that his fear of this knew weapon was warranted, now the only question left to ask was " _What else can it do on this scale_."

* * *

 _DSSD Observation Vessel_

Selene was glad that she had been on the _ZAFT_ side of those two beams, she did not want to get caught too close to the earth.

" _Just what is that, it has so much power all the probes I sent out died, not only that but if I focus in on it, all I get is a red blur_?"

It was a mystery to her at the moment but she also knew that she better pull back and return to the DSSD.

" _I need to leave now, I believe that it would be for the best for me to do so_."

With that she moved her small vessel and began to make her way back to the nearest DSSD vessel, it was not far to the PLANTS, but for here after seeing that, it would seem like forever.

Her mind was flooded with all the possible answer for why the pilot had not used that before.

The only thing that she could conluded was that he was saving it for that and that he knew that would happen.

* * *

 _Anthony POV_

Just as I finished firing my twin buster rifles that had been enhanced by the _psycho-frame_ as well as the _GN-Drive_ I notice a lone **GINN** about to enter the atmosphere.

I also notice that 8th fleet are leaving and the ZAFT fleet is already in full flight of my attack.

I am not sure if it is guilt that is now pushing my me to go and save this person, or the _Zero-System_ , I cannot tell any more, I am to immersed in it.

Due to this fact I take a mental note to cut back on the _Zero-System_ in the days to come.

To me a **GINN** is the same as a **ZAUK II** , it will not survive the atmosphere.

I think the **Agito Zero** is pushing me to save it as I can now here the cries of a desperate woman or rather young woman in there.

I push my thrusters in both my feet and in my active wings, I don't know what she thinks as she sees me approach her.

I could either be the angel of life come to save her or the angel of death come to kill her, I am unsure of which she views me as.

I notice that her suit still has it's arms, but not its legs, this must have been done by a mobile armour, though how it got the drop on her is beyond me.

I know that I can use the _Zero-System_ to find out but right now I have it telling me how to save her.

I open a channel and call to her "Remain calm I will guide you through the atmosphere."

In reply I got a yell along the lines of "Stay away from me you monster!"

I sigh "Adults never get it, you know what just shut up and sit tight."

It was at this point I push the wings of **Agito Zero** over her **GINN** , I clutched it close to **Agito Zero** , this way I knew that she would feel the least of them heat.

Then it hit me, I could feel her fear, this was not normal the _Zero-System_ did not allow one to do this.

I shook it off as nothing and then decided to activate the rest of my _psycho-frame_ , it would protect her or so I hoped.

I still did not know why I was doing this, it was as if I wanted to make up for those who I let die?

Then again I knew that I had to allow some to die in order for SEED's cannon to happen.

Yes I knew I could hate myself after this and other could hate me as well but for now I needed to do what I need to do.

I allow the _Zero-System_ to guide me, I will save this pilot though it will only lift part of the death that now lies upon my soul.

I know that I may not have killed in this battle, but letting people die no matter the reason, is just as good.

I try to contact that pilot again and said "You still alive in there the worst is almost done."

Due to the fact that the **Agito Zero** is literally a monster from multiple suits and the best of many worlds.

Also I had my _Trans-Am_ up so I was fine, but for her it may have been a very different story.

I get a reply finally "I, I am some how?"

Now as the two of us clear the atmosphere and began to plummet down to the desert below I turn off my _psycho-frame_ turning my suit back to normal. As well as I deactivate _Trans-Am_.

I allow my suit as it held onto hers to almost hit the ground. I engaged my thruster in my cape at the last minute that slowed the fall.

Landing smoothly in the sand I place the **GINN** down as lightly as I can.

"From the looks of it you aren't going anywhere any time soon."

I got no reply, she must have either died or fainted.

* * *

 **Okay so there you have it as I said the last part was like that of EYES in SEED though I will do things very differently, but if you read his it is really funny.**

 **I did consider putting Selene being the one who he saved, but I am saving that for later, perhaps when he meets the desert tiger.**

 **In any case how was it did you like it please read and review no flaming and hey since they are on earth what should be the new OP song?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Good morning folks how are we all, I'd like to thank any and all of you for your reviews but to answer some of them no and forever I will say, that Anthony will not be staying in SEED. I also like to say that no matter what I write he will remain single for the entire story, heck the only girls he would want to get with would Be Lacus or Cagalli and he is an avid fan of Kira X Lacus and does not wish to be dragged into politics with Cagalli.**

 **I hope you like the chapter and if you do read it Please review it really helps no flaming though.**

 **Also I will do a new opening song for the next chapter it will be Ash Like Snow**

* * *

Chapter Six

" _Unlike the empire's magitek armor, we Agito Cadets are not machines of murder. Do keep our honour in mind when we march so as not to let bloodlust get the better of you." Queen,_ _Type-0_

Anthony had hauled the pilot from her damaged cockpit, taken her gun away and any other kind of item that she could use for a weapon.

She was pretty much out of it, or rather was in a _deep_ sleep, it did cause Anthony to wonder how such a brilliant coincidence occurred.

But when he took a glace at his suit, he knew that it was no mere chance that had done this.

Anthony knew that he may or may not have been able to return to the _Archangel_.

That is why he accepted the rations that they offered him before he had launched.

Now of his own free will he decided to wait for the pilot of the **GINN** to wake up, he also had the perfect line to say to her upon here awakening.

After about half an hour she did awake and Anthony said "You know you were pretty heavy."

It was clear the remark that he just made ticked her off, well eh did say it to that end, so he was rather tickled with the result, yeah he stole that line from Reno.

It was clear to her that she was tied up, her arms, her hands, her legs and her feet.

She tried to make a move to break out, but it was clear to her that her captor was skilled at tying knots.

She now looked up at her captor and scowled at him.

Anthony grinned insufferably and said "Oh don't mind me, why don't you go wriggle some more, there are a few ways of getting out of those knots, alone is not one of them."

Now she really wanted to kill him.

"Aww that is a scary face pretty lady, I would totally hug if you weren't going to attempt to kill me."

She looked at him and spoke for the first time "You don't have a space suit!"

It was at this point Anthony saw one of the only chances where he could quote _Char_.

He gave her a smile that was kind yet insufferable "Little lady, I am firm believer and practitioner of bring my suit back in one piece."

Anthony laughed at his own joke and said " _One Piece_ get it, what no _One Piece_ in your world?"

She did not know if he was talking about her suit or something else unrelated to them.

"Let me go you why would you betray your own kind."

Anthony raised an eyebrow amused and said "My own kind, I hate to break it to you, but humans have humans since they first primitive ape."

She did not get it yet so he said "I guess Co-ordinators aren't as smart as I was told, well I thought Yzak was just the exception."

She found that she could agree with this man on this.

"Oh I seem I am not the only one of that opinion I guess even you guys see him as a fool."

She almost laughed at this but she manage to stop herself, who was this man that he could make them laugh, sincerely.

"I can see you grinning under your visor." She blinked and then shook her head free of her smile.

She gritted her teeth and said "You bastard!" What happen next as if she was a rabbit in the paws of a wolf, a wolf who was rather playful but a wolf all the same.

His features that seemed young soft and genuine turned hard cold and his eyes seemed to gleam with hate unending.

What was worse was that his smile remained, but it seemed to be rather scary, like the smile of mad man or perhaps a shark.

Now in the most polite voice Anthony said to her "Can you tell me mam, what if I was to say that the circumstances of your birth were that of a brothel or rather you were born into it and now fight for it."

He had just insult the PLANTS and her with just one statement "You, I will kill you for that."

His eye grew darker, like cold winter storm, not that she knew what that was like.

"I have to say, people like you select what the child will be like, that is rather sick if you look at it morally."

She did not get what he saying and with a sigh placed his hand to his face and said "For me the path was not chosen, I chose my own path and my doom, I now ask have you chosen the doom of your life?"

She now glared up at him "You asshole, I am here of my own accord, I wish to protect my home and my family?"

He laughed at her, but his face had seemed to return to the softer features of before.

"Little lady I hate to say this to you, but I am sure since you guys are invading Earth that is not the reason you fight, it is the excuse you give."

Right now she hated his guts, how dare a natural like him speak to her like that, if she was not bound up she would have killed him.

She now noticed that her gun had been crushed, like a suit had stepped on it.

"Oh sorry, don't mind that my suit decided to go ahead and destroy any type of weapon that could give you the edge on me."

She now glared at him yelled "I do not need a weapon to beat you natural scum."

His eyes perked up at this "Sure prove it, I'll untie, but try anything while I."

In truth Anthony wanted Heero here so he paused to give dramatic effect "Kill you."

She decided not to test that theory and let him undo her bounds, she even allowed him to get five meter back before in her arrogance she took of her helmet and said "You're dead!"

The man shook his head at her, "I won't kill you, perhaps you can learn some humility before we go on a date."

She now really wanted to kill him and was about to charge him when he said calmly "Go ahead, hate me continue the cycle of violence until there is no one left to kill."

She did not let him stall and charged him, she had been trained in hand to hand so she knew if she could grab him she could win.

What she did not expect was the speed that he moved out and the skill and precision with which he moved.

He was faster than most naturals if not all of them and she now saw that he was in the air and his right foot was heading for her face.

The speed that it was coming at her was too fast for most people to even achieve.

Moving to her right she thought she had avoided the blow, what she did not expect was for him to change legs mid kick and for the side of her face to get hist by his left foot.

As he landed now she saw through the eye that she did not have closed that he was going to hit her with a book.

She moved to try and counter it but found that she was falling over, as he had landed he tapped her ankle and she was now falling down.

The book collided with her stomach and she felt a surge of pain she thought was not possible from a natural.

She tried to move back but found that he had brought down the elbow of his free arm down on the back of her neck.

In a desperate attempt the Coordinator tried to head but him if not bite him.

But she found that he had moved back before she could have moved forward and that his knee was about to collide with her face.

Anthony did not know this would happen but it did in any case.

To her credit she was able to verve of course right again, except this time it was the right part of her face that got smashed.

As she tried to open her eyes she heard him say " _FINISH HER_!"

She knew what that meant he was going to kill her, but that was the last thing she recalled as she felt a pain thrust through her temple and she blacked out.

As she fell into the sand Anthony struck a pose flicking through his book and shouted " _ANTHONY HITORO WINS, FATALITY_!"

He always wanted to say this but the recalled "Heck I have never even played _mortal combat_ or any of the sequels."

Anthony now tied her up again, but this time let her legs be, but not her feet.

They were tied up awkwardly so she would have to stand on tip toe if she wanted to stand.

"I guess I should feel bad for beating up a girl, wait the heck a I saying, it was self defence if anyone asks _this is war_.

" _Haha get it THIS IS WAR, wow I never knew I could say that_?"

 **Agito Zero** had told with him to stay with her a little longer, but that didn't mean he couldn't draw on her face, she wouldn't even know till some one else told her.

Taking out his permanent marker which he had on him at all times in case a situation like this arose.

One cheek he wrote " _I (Heart) Desert Tiger_ " On the other he wrote similar except it was addressed to Le Cresuet.

And for her forehead he wrote "I LOVE ZAFT."

To put the icing on the cake he drew Hitler moustache and glasses, looking at his good work he just had to say "I think its a major improvement"

He chuckled to himself as he took out his food and ate it, leaving a little for her he said "I wonder when she comes to will her defeat equal friendship?"

Anthony knew the answer, this was not a video game and he had just beat a girl so hard she was knocked out.

* * *

 _DSSD Satellite_

Selene McGriff was reviewing the readings she had got from the battle that was now called the _battle of orbit_.

She had been running all her test on what that red blast could of possibly been?

" _It would seem as if the wings hide two of its far ranged weapons_."

She had to call the weapon a _beam rifle_ or a _beam_ cannon.

What she could not comprehend the red light that was emitted by the suit before and also when he fired it.

She was now going over what he had said before he used this, she coud not make any sense of it, why had he said it?

She now replayed those words over and over to try and find anything in it. " _Freed of the wedge the gears start to turn one, by one by one."_

She had to assume that this meant that he was allowing his suit to perform this, or was he referring to the mobile suit in general, or was in more sinister?

" _Bearing the chains forged by my acts buried beneath the formless howl, may I emerge in the heavens sounding a cry of eternal torment_!"

To her this sounded like some spell that made no sense at all, she had seen the video of _his death_.

If what she saw was true, then what he had said was a spell and that red light was power of the _Vermilion Bird Crystal_.

She shook her head, to her magic was not real, it may have been real if he was from another world, but it was not real here.

" _I wonder is he really from another world or is this all an elaborate disguise_."

Right now though all the evidence she knew pointed in the direction that said _he was from another world_.

Such a notion was absurd, but right now it made more sense then any other explanation.

It also seemed that the energy that powered his suit was _other worldly_.

She now found that she was drawn to the mysterious pilot and not only to the suit.

She knew if she by some means could meet the pilot she would know if he was from another world or not.

" _Miss Clyne_ _said that he claimed it was all simulation, then why does he quote things like this in battle, is it some type of spell or is it prayer or veneration for the power he is using_?"

It was possible, but she did not like to think that the pilot of that suit believed his power was given to him from a divine being.

If so, it showed that the pilot was easily manipulated and was a danger to the world and those around him.

To think that any who had power on that level were just puppets of another was a scary thought.

But Selene knew that the puppet master does not always have to be stronger than the puppet.

But he or she have to know which strings to pull and when to make the puppet dance.

She did not agree with it but she knew that it did work and that many people were just puppets or worse yet pawns, she knew that it was more than true.

Taking in a deep breath she ran through the stats of the suit that she had been able to estimate due to her observations during the _battle of Orbit_.

If she was correct and she knew that she was the suit when it wished to could move around 30 times faster than any others suit.

Though it only did so in short burst, she knew that this meant one of two things.

The first was that it could only be sustained for short period of time.

The second though was far darker and she knew it but the speed that it was going at was enough to kill the pilot inside the suit.

She had to ask what type of fool would build a suit that could kill the pilot that was inside it.

An image of a certain few men crossed her mind, some things were best left with no tangible answers.

" _The pilot is the key to unlocking the mystery of that suit I must contact him_."

She knew the direction she was heading in her little quest, the only question was how to proceed with all of this.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

The young lady he had so rudely knocked out finally got up again.

This time she was more wary of him and no longer seemed to have the arrogance that was in her eyes before.

Looking at her Anthony now walked over to her and opened the bottle of water and said "Her drink, you will need to if you don't wish to die."

It would be night soon, it was late in the day when they had landed and if Anthony was correct a desert was very cold at night.

The young lady looked at the water and then back to him Anthony got what she was thinking.

"What you think it is poisoned, here I'll take a swig myself."

In turn Anthony took a swig from his bottle and said "There now if it was poisoned I'd be dying too."

She now looked at the bottle that he was holding out in front of her and blushed a little.

Anthony sighed and said "So you are childish on the inside, huh?"

Glaring at him she said "Shut up you asshole if were not in these bonds I'd!"

"You'd what fight me, I thought we settled the fact that I can beat you, with a book."

With his free hand stroked said book and said "Easy boy, I know you like to beat people up but I really don't want to ruin the bindings on you."

She looked at him and then back to the water bottle and decided to accept what he was offering her.

Anthony in turn tipped his hand and allowed her to drink some of his water and then when he saw that she had enough stopped.

She looked at him and decided to ask "Why, why did you not kill me, more why are you staying here and giving me water?

Anthony sighed and said "First I do my best not to kill people, I've done so before and I am doing so now."

She was about to ask why when Anthony now asked "Say I didn't catch your name, you can call me Sedecim."

She recalled that was the name that Ms Clyne had used when they had rescued her from the _Archangel_ , was that really his name?

Opening her mouth she decided best not to lie to this guy and said "My name is Delilah Bennett."

In reply Anthony said "Well that is a nice name, good strong ring to it."

She almost smiled but then said "You said your name was Sedecim, does that stand for anything?"

In reply Anthony gave a nod saying "Yes it does, it is a number the number 16 to be exact.

Delilah looked at him and asked "So, why the number 16? Is it part of who you are?"

Anthony laughed and replied "In a sense yes, in a sense now, it is up to you to decide that."

She looked at him as he left her propped up against her mobile suit, she now asked him "How is it that you are so calm around me, you have no hate in your eyes at all, it is like you don't care?"

In reply Anthony said "Well I'm not really your enemy natural or altered you're all human to me, until the day you prove that you are not, I'll leave that to you to imagine, see what a nice guy I am."

Delilah did not understand what he was getting at and asked "Wait, what do you mean by were are all human until we prove to you that we aren't?"

Anthony in reply said "Did you not hear what I said, _baring a chain forged by my acts_."

Delilah looked at him and said "Oh I heard that right before you created that massive blanket to shield your _natural_ friends."

Anthony laughed at her and said "Not all of them were my friends I might at I could have easily turn ' _Alexander's Divine Light'_ and killed those who you may or may not hold dear."

She knew it was true he had chosen not to use it on their forces and that if he did many if not all of them would have surely perished.

"So, why didn't you do it then, do you not have the balls to take all of our lives?"

Anthony at this point sighed "It's not much job to kill you and I may add that I am a non combat cadet, I am not authorised to kill anyone unless my own life is at risk."

These words shook Delilah to the core, if they were true and he was not a combat cadet, then what were those like?

Anthony knew this and took the chance to say "My fellow class mates would have killed all of you with no doubt or hesitation, they were meant for combat, that was their role."

She now dared to ask "So what was there role that you were assigned?"

Anthony felt that he could tell her and since it was only half a lie it would not be so bad.

"I was a tactical advisor and on field strategist, so you can see why I can take you down."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "You just said that you were not a combat cadet?"

Anthony smiled at her, to her his smile was rather insufferable.

"I'm not, I can't use magic nor am I how do I put this um, yeah that's right nor am I special chosen one."

Delilah did not catch all of that last bit and asked "Run that by me again?"

Anthony shook his head and grinned "Sorry little girl, I will save that for the second date."

She glared at him and said "I will seriously kill you for that!"

Anthony smirked now and said "Boy I love tumble with a pretty lady and I also like a proactive woman."

She looked at him with undisguised horror, Anthony looked at her, and notice that the writing on her face made it all the more hilarious.

"I have to say that is a good look for you, though I guess you did not get it, to clear things up that was an attempt at humour."

It was now that **Agito Zero's** eyes glowed and Anthony knew he had to leave.

"Well it looks like it is my time to depart, I look forward to doing this again, but you could spare trying to kill me."

Anthony walked over to her and cut the bonds on her arms and said "See you later."

Before she could even react he run past her jumped and seemed to crawl up his suit and into the cockpit.

"See you later, perhaps we can finish our little date then Miss Bennett."

He had not undone the bindings on her legs so she still could not race after him.

As she watched him leave she had to ask "What the hell is wrong with that guy, he does not seem to be scared of anything."

Little did she know that Anthony did hear that, but he did not reply to her as his suit despite the glowing red light vanished into the night.

Leaving Delilah to wonder why he even did this, was he speaking the truth or was he lying was there an ulterior motive for his actions she did not know.

What he said about the _ZAFT_ forces coming was true they did come and get her.

Though the pilots of the BuCues laughed at her when they saw her up close.

"What is so funny about me, is there something on my face?"

The first pilot she saw replied "You know you might just want to look in mirror or your reflection, but I would not suggest that, just wash your face and move on, or else you'll really regret it, no seriously I'm saying this as a fellow Co-ordinator."

The other pilot just said "Just don't do it, it won't end well for you if you do, no I mean this, just come with us!"

Delilah did not listen and she dashed to where she had thrown her space helmet and screamed "THAT ASS HOW DID HE MAITAIN A STRAIGHT FACE WHEN HE SPOKE TO ME, I'LL KILL THAT FUCKFACE."

The pilots who had come to rescue her just laughed and laughed.

She now saw that there was writing on the inside of her helmet as well.

" _Dear little beauty, I hope you like the make up I put on you, if want to fight, just recall what I did to you last time and next time I won't just draw on your face, PS that's permanent marker_."

If she had been just a little strong she would have smashed her visors glass in her grip.

"YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU SON OF!"

She recalled how scary he got when she referred to any ones birth and sobered up.

One of the rescue pilots had to say "I would say hell hath no fury like a woman spurned, but this guy clearly put in effort to give her attention."

Delilah looked at them and she knew that she could never live this down, well not until she killed him or it happened again.

* * *

 _PLANTS: Clyne Residence_

Lacus had heard about what had occurred at the _Battle of Orbit_.

She was able to smile a little when she heard that the mobile suit _Omega_ had in fact not killed any of there pilots.

She now sat with her father, who was looking very grave.

He must have been having a hard time since the news about the _Battle of Orbit_ had got out.

"Father you seem to be troubled is there any thing that I can do?"

Lacus asked her father genuinely interested if she could help him or not, she knew that he did not wish to involve her in political matters.

He just turned to her and smiled "My dear child, you are too kind, to offer to help me without even knowing the problem at hand."

In reply she said "You are my father, we are family isn't a family supposed to be there for one another when they need it?"

Mr Clyne gave her a nod and said "That is true, but now it would seem that is not the case in most families."

She knew what he was talking about but instead of calling out any names she said "What is it to us what other families do, it is how our family works that makes if _ours_."

Mr Clyne could not help but smile at these words "No wiser words have been spoken by you Lacus, is this the influence of those who were aboard that _ship_?"

Lacus in kind smiled back and said "I have always been like this father, you just have not always been like you are not, so you are seeing it in a new way."

Mr Clyne knew this was true and said "You are correct there as well, Lacus I may not be the Chairman for much longer, Patrick Zala will soon take over."

Lacus now was able to see why Mr Clyne was so distressed.

Thoughts about Anthony and the power of his mobile suit was on his mind.

"Do you believe that the PLANTS will be in danger father if Patrick Zala is the new chairman?"

Mr Clyne closed his eyes and said "Yes, it may well be that he has popular support but as a person he lacks mercy for the enemy."

Lacus gave him a nod so that he would say no more "I believe that I can understand the words of the pilot names Sedecim now, father."

Mr Clyne looked to his daughter and raised an eyebrow and asked "Which one, he has said many things or so I've heard."

Lacus shook her head "When I asked him a question he replied with a quote from what he called the nameless tome."

Mr Clyne inclined his head so that she may continue and she did.

" _The sage proclaims: In all things, there is meaning, in all things, mourning will end."_

" _Make your choice: Will you choose reason, or the power of the kings?"_

Mr Clyne did not fully know what that meant, Lacus did not truly know either but she did know one thing.

The message of _will you act with reason or will you act with force,_ was within it.

Mr Clyne looked now to his daughter, he was able to understand what it was that the message meant.

"This Sedecim seems to be a very interesting young man, he also if I may say a very clever young man, if he is young at all?"

Lacus had to agree though she did so willingly, Anthony was a very clever young man, way to clever for many, he also seemed to either be between the age of 19 or 39.

He did seem to have a habit of annoying other people, but Lacus could tell that he did so on purpose, at times he seemed to just want to lighten the mood.

All in all when her father had told what he had said during the _Battle of Orbit_ she came to one conclusion. It was his heart that he was talking about.

It must have hurt him to activate a weapon like that or it may have hurt him to let people do or take lives.

Her short but very unique talks with him had told her that he was not a person who took killing likely.

As she recalled Anthony she also recalled Kira, though she did not know why at first.

He had seemed to be a kind person forced to fight, on the other hand, Anthony seemed to be a kind person who chose to fight, why she did not know."

She now looked out the window to see the beauty of the PLANTS and she could not help but ask " _What would Kira thing of this place_?"

She thought that he may like it over here, but she also knew why he fought, there were people he wished to protect.

To her it was a shame that in all things people had to come into battle to settle conflicts.

She now recalled Anthony telling Kira about Agito and about and endless cycle. She could not help but liken it to what they were in now.

A conflict of attack and retaliate, her mind drifted to the image she saw of Anthony looking down at his chest impaled.

" _Were those really his last moments, did he really die_."

She now recalled how he had cried in that video at the sight of those dead people.

Though it was only for a moment she thought she saw that those people were all holding hands.

She now thought more on Kira and how he had been polite to her and even went to return her at what may have been great personal cost to him.

He had acted out of kindness and selflessness, she asked " _What if there were more people like you in the world Kira, what then_."

She knew in her heart that she had to repay his kindness, not because she owed him, but due to the fact that _he_ had risked his life for her.

She did not know why but she felt that Anthony had not done so for the same reasons.

Though she now recalled her interactions with Kira fondly all the times that they spoke to one another.

She did not know why but in her chest she felt as if a little weight had been placed within it.

Wondering she thought " _Will I ever see you again Mr Yamato, our time together was short but it was enjoyable you truly are a nice person_."

Those words she said from the bottom of her heart, for she did desire to see him again, just she did not know when, where or how.

Anthony's words about the spirit that nurtures came into her mind, could she be like that spirit and give the world an example to follow?

As of the moment she was not so sure but she knew better than any that the future holds many things and that they were not set.

* * *

 _Archangel: Hangar_

Mu was talking with Murdoch concerning the **MS Strike** and Kira.

"Well Lieutenant Commander, I have to say "That kid is one heck of a guy, to survive that, I'm impressed with the design he's got?"

Mu reply just raised an eyebrow and asked "His or his suits, I am not sure which one is superior?"

Murdoch gave a short laugh and said "His suit and him, if that was anyone else out there they'd be dead?"

Mu knew that this was true "Yeah, but seriously he is now using the **Strike** as his living quarters what is up with that?"

It was true, Kira had begun to use the **Strike** as his living quarters, it was like what Anthony had done.

Only Mu knew that Anthony had more than enough space in his suit, Kira did not.

"Do you think that we will see that guy again, Lieutenant Commander?"

Mu gave a shrug and said "We may, if he wants us to, well let me just say Anthony never seemed to be the type to be tied down."

Both of them laughed at that and Mu had to wonder " _Where did he go, we know he went to earth but where_?"

It was at this point that Kira got out of his suit, Mu moved to greet him and said "Good to see you Kira, for a while you scared us while you had that fever."

Kira gave him a polite nod and said "Thanks, is there any news on Anthony?"

Mu shook his head "Nope none, that last time we checked, he has only been on earth for around what 4 hours as have we, so I doubt there'd be any form of information on his location."

Kira knew that this was more than true, Anthony seemed to slip around the ship without any of them being able to notice, he probably could do so in his mobile suit if it had any stealth features.

Kira now was about to walk towards the exit of the Hangar, when the alarm sirens sounded.

Kira looked to Mu who had almost jumped into his **Mobile armour** , but had managed to stop due to the fact he knew it was obsolete in gravity.

"Sorry Kira, you will have to face these guys on your own."

Kira gave him a nod and forgot what he was going to do and ran towards the **MS Strike**.

As Kira jumped inside the cockpit he recalled that Anthony was not here, he also recalled that Anthony had said he was only human and would not always be around.

" _Is this what you mean Anthony, that you would not always be around_?"

Kira got ready to launch and said so "Kira Yamato, **Strike** ready to launch!"

All he needed to hear now was the order from Ramius and he would launch and take on the enemy, he also knew that he may have to modify the suit's systems so that if can fight on earth and on sand.

With an estimate of what sand would be like for the **MS Stike** to stand on he input the data into the system.

But as he did this he had to wonder if Anthony would have had to do the same or was his suit a one fits all type.

He had seen just how powerful it was and how it was able to easily take down suits if not mobs of suits.

He recalled what Anthony had said to him in secret while he had been in the brig " _No does not matter how weak a suit is, a mob will represent a threat to anyone no matter there suit or their skills_."

Right now he knew that he was about to face multiple enemies, but he had to do so with no doubt to cloud his mind.

He had to do this or those he wished to protect would die, he would not let that occur.

The order came from Murrue Ramius "Launch the **Strike** to intercept those enemy mobile suits."

Kira did as he was ordered and launched while he did this he said. "Kira Yamato, **Strike** launching!"

Now his suit exited the _Archangel_ and he saw the foes in front of him, they were what he though may have been called **MS BuCUE** , they were standard land and desert suits for _ZAFT_ forces.

Kira knew that he would have to kill them, if not they would take down the _Archangel_.

Silently as he now ran through the data in his suit and adjusted it on the sand he said "I'm sorry but this, this has to be done!"

Now moving the **Strike** he moved to strike down the first of the 3 **MS BuCUEs** that were going to attack the _Archangel_.

It was now or never and Kira knew that if it was _never_ it was not just him but the entire ship that would die!

* * *

 _ **Archangel**_ _ **Strike vs BuCUEs**_

Kira had managed to adjust to the terrain, now that he had done this and his suit was no longer slipping on the sand he knew he could take down the **MS** **BuCUEs**.

Now rushing forth with the **MS Strike** he made to cut down of of the dog or was it cat like mobile suits with the beam sabres from the _**Aile Striker pack**_.

As he did this one of the **MS BuCUEs** pilots remarked "Has he adjusted to fighting in the desert already!"

The pilot of the suit that just narrowly avoid death called out "He has adjusted pull back and use far combat against him!"

All the **MS BuCUEs** pulled back so that they could assault thee **MS Strike** with the missiles launchers each of them carried on their backs.

As they were about to do this Murrue aboard the Archangel said "Fire the Gottfrieds, don't let them fire on the **Strike**."

Natarle as usual repeated what Murrue had said and yelled "Fire the Gottfrieds!"

All of the crew began the operations to fire the guns to help Kira.

They did so and the **BuCUEs** scrambled in order to dodge the enemy fire that came there way.

"Damn, these guys a really into it, we have to make sure that we don't forget that they have a ship here as well!"

But for one of the four legged mobile suits the attack by the _Archangel_ had given the **Strike** it's chance to close the gap between them.

It also helped that the **BuCUE** had leapt in the direction of the **Strike**.

In the few split seconds if not less before the beam sabre of the **Aile Strike** came down upon the **BuCUE** Kira thought.

" _If I was stronger, if I was more skilled I would not have to kill them_."

But Kira knew that he was not, not as strong as Anthony nor was he capable of what Anthony was.

Bringing his beam sabre down on the enemy suit Kira softly said "I'm sorry."

The beam sabre cut through the **BuCUE** and killed the pilot that was inside, Kira would have cried at what he had done, but the battle was no over yet.

Turning the **MS Strike** around he now saw that the 2 **BuCUE** units that remained for clearly ready to die if it meant taking him down.

Kira in turn knew that he could beat them, that he could kill them.

But at this moment he got a transmission from an unknown source the message was as follows " _ **Pilot of this mobile suit, if you want to survive, listen to what I have to say**_."

The voice sounded a little familiar and he thought he had heard it before, but he did not know where.

Kira in turn decided to reply "I'll listen to what you have to say tell me the plan that you have in mind."

The response was " _ **I am sending you a location, lure the BuCUEs there**_."

Kira did not know if it was a trap but if this person could help them, they may also know where they could get supplies from.

Kira in turn contact Murrue and said "Captain, I have received and offer of help from a local group I'm going to take it, if they are enemies of _ZAFT_ then they can help us with our supplies."

Kira cut the link and began to move the **MS Strike** to the location that he had been given.

Murrue in turn was shocked and said "Bring the **Strike** up on a line, he hasn't been authorised to that."

She was unable to have the _Archangel_ reach him and Miriallia said "I believe that Kira is on another line, if what he says is true, we should move the _Archangel_ as well."

Murrue was about to ask why when Natarle said "We should move the ship Captain, if we don't they may not fall for what Kira has planned."

Murrue gritted her teeth and said "Alright, move out while they chase after the **Strike** , provide covering fire so that the **Strike** is not harmed!"

All of the crew did so and the _Archangel_ began to take of the 2 pilots of the **MS** **BuCUEs** did not chest them, they were after the **MS** **Strike**.

Kira in turn made the **MS Strike** dodge any attacks while luring the enemy to said location, Kira did not know what was in store but he hoped it was not an enemy trap.

" _I have to keep them coming at me if not they will not fall for what this ally has planned for them_?"

Kira was not too sure if he should be doing this, he knew that he was going to be in trouble with Ramius back at the ship.

Suddenly he got a link with a voice that he knew all too well.

" **Kira, you alright, I am about a two minutes away from you, if you got a message from an unknown ally you can trust it, for now do as they have asked**."

Kira knew that no one could pull of Anthony's voice like that, but when he tried to reply, the line had been switched off and he had to wonder why?"

Kira now noticed that he was almost at the target location the two enemy mobile suits had come after him without any hesitation.

Kira now turned to face the enemy, what he did not expect was to see the 2 **BuCUEs** get caught in an explosion.

This must have been work of there ally and Kira knew it, just at that moment Anthony put up his link and spoke to him again " **I'm here now, look to the sky for me**."

Kira did so and he notice as if it had just come out of the sun, **MS Agito Zero** descended like ray of light.

Kira had to wonder from where he had come from because he did not detect his approach.

" **You should stay in your suit until you are ordered to exit it**."

Kira in turn asked "So where have _you_ been, Anthony?" The reply that he got was the _real_ Anthony for sure.

" **Oh me, I was on a date with a gorgeous young lady, she was quite the looker if I do so say, but her problem was the really crap personality that she had**."

Kira just had to laugh at that and ask "So I take it you won't be going on any dates with her any time soon."

Kira also knew that it was defiantly not a date that Anthony had been on.

Anthony in reply said " **I have to say, I am not looking forward to it, I must admit when she tried to make her move I was a little rough on her** _ **."**_

Kira's laughed even harder now and said "Wait hold up, were you on a date and or one night stand?"

Anthony laughed back and said " **I hate to say it but I was talking about her trying to kill me and me in turn beating her up and knocking her out, I was so angry I just had to violated her face**!"

Kira waited and the next part came after a few seconds Anthony said " **I wrote some wonderful messages on her face, and drew moustache along with glasses**."

Kira at that point said "Remind me to never fall asleep around you."

Anthony in turn made an even bigger joke out of it " **All of you should fear my power, for when you awake, you will never be the same, she's probably got the hots for my blood**!"

Kira got this though he was slightly disturbed by the way Anthony so nonchalantly went about talking any events in which he could have lost his life.

"Man, Anthony you're unreal to make light of your own problems and act as if they are nothing?"

Over the line Anthony replied " **You do know that I heard that and it wasn't very nice you know** _ **."**_

* * *

 _Archangel_

Murrue looked at those who had gathered in the area, Natarle commented "Resistance fighters do you appear friendly to you Captain?"

Murrue in kind just stared at the image on the screen and said "It does not appear that they have any weapons raised against us, if we are fortunate, this could work out in our favour."

Murrue now stood up and exited the bridge but not before she said to Natarle "You take charge while I'm gone.

Murrune then stepped back behind the automatic doors and looked at the crew, they in turn looked back at her unsure of what they were doing.

Now heading down the elevator Murrue gave a sigh or was it more like rasp?

She knew that at this moment other members of the crew would also be ready to go with her.

It was not like she could go down there alone, knowing the situation, Mu would go with her, as well as a few armed guards not that she would have many.

She was right and Mu along with three armed soldiers approached her, Mu was fiddling with his gun, his pistol to be more precise.

She could see that he look to happy about this.

The other soldiers all had their guns at the ready.

Murrue put on her uniforms hat and she now noticed that Mu was still in his space or was it pilot suit.

Mu put his pistol away and said "Man, oh man I have to be honest and say that these folks over here look a little shady to me."

Putting his hand on his pistol Mu said "Guess I should warn you that I am not too good in these sticky situations.

Murrue gave Mu a smile and a nod before she turned her head to the door that they were about to exit.

The three armed soldiers stood at attention ready for her word.

The door opened and turned into a stair case and they made there way towards the resistance.

Walking over to them in the waning light Mu noticed that out of the entire force, most of them were young men.

All looked as if they were from Arabic descent, except one or maybe to the first was clearly obvious as he or she had blonde hair and golden eyes, the other looked a little to big to have been born in the desert.

The armed soldiers had stayed back near the ship, but were ready to fire just in case things turned ugly.

As no one was speaking Murrue decided to take a leap of faith and say the first words "It is only proper that I should thank you, you saved our ship and our mobile suit."

Murrue then said "Murrue Ramius, Earth Forces, I'm with the 8th fleet."

At this a young lad next to a bearded man said "How is that possible, we heard that the 8th fleet was almost annihilated by the enemy?"

Murrue in turn narrowed her eyes and tilted her head down slightly.

The bearded man took a hint and raised his arm to silence the boy, then he said "Our group is known as the _Desert Dawn_ , I go by the name of Sahib Ashman, you need not bother thanking us, the reason we are fighting was not necessarily to save you."

Murrue did her best not to glare at him, but it was not really working out for her.

Sahib seemed to ease up and said "They also happen to be our enemy."

Mu in turn raised an eyebrow "You guys vs the _Desert Tiger_ , fighting for a while?"

Sahib turned to look at Mu and then said "I recognise you, but I cannot say how or from where?

Mu in kind smiled and said "My name is Mu La Flaga."

Mu then shrugged a little "Don't know a living soul in these parts."

Sahib then stated rather blankly "I never expected to meet the _Hawk of Endymion_ in a place such as this.

Both Murrue and Mu perked up when he said this Murrue let her face take on a gentle expression as she said "You strike me as someone who is very well informed, do you also know about us?"

Sahib glaned over to the _Archangel_ and said "You are the crew of the Earth Forces new assault ship, the _Archangel_ yes?"

"You descended to Earth to escape the _ZAFT_ forces head by Le Cresuet and that suit if yours is-."

Sahib was cut of by the blonde who stood next to him " **X015 Strike** , that's was they call this thing, it's one of the Earth Forces new prototype mobile weapons."

Murrue and Mu now looked to her she was very well informed, Sahib turned to her while he stepped protectively in front if her.

Turning back to them abruptly he said "So here we are, how good it is that we know who you are and you know who we are."

"I must say though, we were surprised to see you land in such an unfortunate location."

Sahib went on to say "I can only assume that you landed in this place by accident, but now that you're here, I curious to know what you plan to do?"

Murrue and Mu shared a glace and then Murrue asked "Can we count on your complete cooperation."

Sahib's face took on a gentle face and said "If you're serious about talking how about talking, you should lower your guns first?"

As all the crew of the _Archangel_ looked shocked Sahib turned to look at the **MS Stikre** and **MS Agito Zero**.

"They should disarm as well." Murrue took in a deep breath and said "Very well Ensign Yamato come down here."

The cockpit of the **MS Strike** opened and Kira came out, still with his helmet on he approached them.

Then taking off his helmet murmurs from the _Desert_ _Dawn_ erupted as they said " _He is just a kid_?"

Mu saw that the blonde next to Sahib clearly knew Kira, but he did not know from where or when the two of them had met, if he had to guess she'd be Kira's ex.

She clenched her fist and then ran past her or his fellows and ran up and stopped around half a meter away and said "So it is you?"

Sahib and Murrue along with Mu were rather surprised that the two of them knew one another.

Mu saw what may happen and was about to move when the man with a bow and long hair moved between them.

"What, what is someone like you doing here huh!" She moved her fist to hit him, but Kira caught her hand.

She struggled to try and get her hand away from Kira who yelled on to it and did not let go.

Kira then was able to see who she was and said "That's right, your that person I met back at _Morgenroete_?"

She got even angry at this and yelled "Let go of me you jerk!"

Saying this as she jerked her hand, she found that her hand hit something hard, it was so hard her hand throbbed!

Pulling her hand back she looked on at the object she had hit, it was a book a very hard book.

"Sorry little girl, unless your his lover, his mother or his wife, I'm going to have to ask you to back up."

All present just looked on in shock as a person in black, cream and red appeared behind from behind Kira.

A young man in a uniform that was unknown to the _Desert_ _Dawn_ was holding out a book that stopped the blow.

He then casually said as if not a care in the world for all the guns that were going to be pointed at him.

"I have to ask what is a little girl such as you doing out here?"

She looked at him and made to strike at him, but she found that book at her neck, for a book it felt sharp and hard.

Said young man said "It would be a mistake to try and attack me, I may also ask that your _Robin who lacks a hood_ back off, the only person he can harm in this situation is you, in case he thought that he could get the drop on me."

She took a step back and the young man but the book back on his belt.

Mu looked at the three people then back to Sahib, it was clear that none of them had know this would happen.

"Well if he told me he could see the future, I guess I'd have to believe him?"

Mu said this in regard to Anthony but then he saw the now almost night the eyes of the **Agito Zero** flash.

"And don't even think about firing on me, there is no way that you can out do my suit, it will kill you before you can fire."

Sahib turned to Murrue and asked "So you still have a pilot inside that thing?"

The young man in the black coat and red cape said "Nope I am out here, and none _their_ crew will ever pilot it."

Sahib looked to Murrue but the young man stated his name to them.

"I am a Agito Cadet of Class Zero, elite auxiliary force of the Dominion, my designated number was 016, my on field name was Sedecim, but you may call me Anthony, Anthony Hitoro."

Sahib looked at Murrue and asked "You did not expect me to believe that?" Anthony in turn said "Hey I say that it was all just a simulation."

The blonde haired one said "You combat prowess does not show that at all, you are a seasoned fighter."

Anthony casually tapped his book and said "More along the lines of a, oh yes that's what they're called, I believe the term is veteran."

Mu decided to defused the entire scene by saying "You can try to lie to them and tell them that you're not an alien later."

In reply Anthony said "Hey it's better than being named _Moo_."

Mu looked at Anthony and said "Did you just go there?" Mu asked this in disbelief.

Anthony gave a nod and said "Chew on me _Beef La Flaga_."

Mu looked at him unimpressed "Okay I take it back, your not an alien, just a demigod."

Anthony in turn said "We can kill each other later, for now we should try to turn our attention back to _ZAFT_."

Sahib turned to Murrue and asked "Is he really one of your crew, I don't know his uniform."

Murrue shook her head "I would like to say so, but he is not, as he frequently reminds us."

Sahib did not know if he should feel sorry for them or not.

"Perhaps you have a camp, if you would be so kind to show us we can share with you what we know and act for mutual benefit."

Sahib at this point gave her a nod and said "We can, but can you ask that one to stand down?"

Anthony at this point said "Well if you want to nominate one from your own ranks, I'll let you come into it with me, to show you it's got no one else inside."

The _Robin who lacks the hood_ was about to volunteer when the blonde said "I'll go, if it is the same as the **X015 Strike**."

Anthony gave a shrug and said "It does not matter to me, try not to activate some things in there, it may not like it."

He shrugged and began to walk away and Sahib asked "Does he always believe it is settled after he speaks."

Murrue gave a grim nod and said "Unfortunately that is the case, I'd rather not have to deal with him and negotiate again."

Sahib could see why and said "So if we can't deal with it, he'll deal with us."

Mu at this point said "Only if you fire on us, he tries not kill, but if his suit is capable of moving on its own it may do so for him."

Sahib in turn said "We'll show you the way to our camp, just try not to attract any attention."

Anthony called out "Don't worry I scrambled the enemy sensors, I can say that they will be jumping at shadows for about 3 to 4 hours, no need to thank me, but I want stop you."

Enough had been said and now the time for action had come, Murrue, Mu and Kira returned to the Archangel and prepared to move out.

Anthony and the blonde got into the palm of the **MS Agito Zero** and it lifted them up to its cockpit, it was empty and it's cockpit was massive.

Anthony let her go in first and said "This way _Princess_."

She looked a little shocked but shrugged it off and got inside the cockpit, in turn Anthony got in after her.

"Say you haven't told me your name yet have you."

At this she said "You can call me Cagalli."

In reply Anthony took a step on the spot and the entire suit moved forward "Say now that was pretty cool, wait till you see what else it can do.

Anthony now sat down in the chair and turned off the _Zero-System_.

"You may want to grab onto this chair, it is not going to be an easy ride _princess_."

Cagalli did not know if he was mocking her of that _he knew_ who she really was at any rate, she did notice that his suit was very different to that of those of the _G-weapons_.

As the suit began to follow both the _Archangel_ and _Desert Dawn_ , Cagalli dared to asked.

"This suit where did you get it?" The reply that she got was not what she had expected "I made it or rather him, I designed him, then I purchased the parts that I needed and built him."

Cagalli blinked then asked "Wait, hold on you bought the parts and built it, you would need an extensive work shop to do so."

Anthony gave her a nod though he did not look at her "I did in a sense, I built him in a friends garage or rather I fixed and upgraded him there."

Now the blonde said "You don't expect me to believe that do?"

Anthony replied and she could almost hear the smirk that was on his face "Well you see I don't expect you to do anything, believe least of all, you asked a question of me and gave you an answer, if you choose not to believe me that is your choice, _princess_."

She really wanted to punch him, he was insufferable, yet she could see that he was clearly able to back up any claims his made.

The amount of screens he had showing him what was going on was too many for Cagalli to keep track off.

"You should try not to focus on more than two screens, you not me that you are used to this."

Cagalli closed her eyes and said "How do you even keep track of so many things are you one of them a _Co-ordinator,_ wait how did you know what I was doing?"

In reply Anthony gave a laugh and just said "I hate to tell you that I am a regular normal old style human."

He then went on to say "To the 2nd question you posed to me, I'll leave that to your imagination, you were given the ability to dream, use it."

She scowled he really was an asshole, it was a very cruel thing that he had just done.

"I have the ability to dream, my dreams are just not filled with any giant robots."

He shrugged and said "My dreams do not have them either, they involve a monster, my 14 class mates, it involves how I die, what they do, how I am revived just in time to see them dead."

"This scene repeats over and over and over in my mind so that I may never forgot what happened to my surrogate family, they all held hands as they died after that last mission."

At this moment the _Zero-System_ of the **MS Agito Zero** flashed on all cameras an image of the late _Class Zero_ demise.

Cagalli was in shock, there were 12 people dressed in the exact same uniform as him.

They all looked at peace and all of them were holding hands, there was a space between a blonde haired young man and the rest.

"If you look at that space, that is where I was, before I got woken up."

She did not say a word for the entire time that she was inside his mobile suit, neither did Anthony.

* * *

 **How did you like it, did you enjoy the chapter, tell me what parts you enjoyed and what parts you think needed improvement, also to let you know that the entire thing with the Desert Dawn was at night time so a but earlier than with the Anime sorry. How did you like what Anthony did in this chapter, sorry but I really wanted to troll some of the characters in this.**

 **Okay that's all from me so please review and in case I don't see you good morning good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So how are we people I'm back after a 3 day break to give you this chapter so tell me how you like it, I know some things I will have left out, some not all our on purpose. So please read and enjoy my chapter. Also for the guy who requested Ash like Snow here it is.**

 **Also please Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Opening Song (Ash like Snow)

The music starts, with the first rhythm it shows an image of the **Agito Zero** slowly zooming.

When the rhythm changes it shows Anthony opening his eyes, his eyes a lit up with the _Zero-System,_ he moves the **Agito Zero** down from space towards the Earth, showing Africa.

 _Gundam Agito SEED (logo)_

" _Sor akaku someru."_ Kira is shown looking at the desert sun set, then turning away from it as the view zooms in on his eyes

" _Kokutan no yami."_ Tolle is shown looking at the door to the hangar bay, opening and closing

" _nomikomareta."_ It shows Mu standing before the Skygrasper, while the camera panns to the **Moebius Zero**.

" _Hoshikuzu-tachi"_ Anthony is shown then the view panns out to show the cockpit of **Agito Zero**

" _Hakanaku._ " Lacus is show turning with Haro just as wind picks up and blows her hair around her face.

" _Fruitsimoru hai no yuki_." Sai and Flay are walking along a corridor playfuly bumping into one another as the exit through a door.

" _Mitsumeta._ " The view panns out from that of an eye to that of a tanned young woman in _ZAFT_ gear.

" _Nageki no mado_." Yzack is shown launching in the **MS Duel** his face scowling

" _I never dreamed_." Dearka is showng launchingin the **MS Buster** as his face a mix of emotions as he sights the enemy."

" _Kooritsuku._ " The seenn zooms in on the custom **BuCUE** showing Waltfeld and Aisha in it, smiling.

" _There, I come for!"_ Waltfeld now closes his eyes and grins, the view zooms out to show his **BuCUE** engaging in combat.

" _Omoi wa sekibaku no yazeo ni._ " The scene shows the _Archangel_ , the Skygrapser, the **MS Strike** and **MS Agito** now engaging **BuCUE**. Mu is shown in the Skygrapser avoiding a blast from the **MS Buster**. The scene flips to Anthony in the **MS** **Agito Zero** waving a hand and sending forth red light.

" _Maiagarai_." The red light hit's the desert sand sending up a cloud of smoke and sand

" _Kudaketa_." The **MS Strike** and the custom **BuCUE** are shown classing, a silhouette of the faces of both Kira and Waltfeld are shown narowing there eyes and yelling behind their suits

" _Kono sekai ga_." The scene flashes to the bridge of the _Archangel_ , showing the concerned faces of, Murrue, Natarle, Sai, Flay, Miriallia and Tolle.

" _Katachi wo kaera tabi_." The _Archangel_ is show to fire it's main cannons at the incoming **BuCUEs** , blowing the sand, smoke and fire around them.

" _Mamoritai mono wo_." The shape of the moon from earth is seen as a red light flashes and the **MS Agito Zero** descends from the moon until it's face is the only thing in view.

" _Kowahite shimatteitan da_." Anthony's, Kira's and Mu's faces are seen on a split screen and fade as it shows the Skygrapser, the **MS Strike** and the **MS Agito** **Zero** all avoiding attacks. The Skygrapser and **MS Strike** fire in the direction of the view, while the **MS Agito Zero** emites a vermilion light from it's back.

The music continues to show the earth enveloped by vermilion light as the music beings to fade, so to does the light.

* * *

Chapter Seven

" _I have no interest in being a villain, and I don't think that I can become a good person. I'm at a halfway point where I'm not even sure which path I should walk down… but I guess even there, I can still interfere in someone's life and help bring things to a positive conclusion." Accelerator_

Sahib, Mu, Natarle and Murrue were all gathered in a make shift camp inside a cave, it was tolerable to a point.

Sahib had noticed that Cagalli had been silent since she had been inside Anthony's suit, she did not say even if there was another person in there.

The leaders of both groups were now in discussion as to how could combat _ZAFT_ or how the _Archangel_ could escape.

The Sun had come and gone and Anthony had slept in his suit and got out when it was time to eat.

He had the food that he had been given, but he ate it outside to keep the inside of his suit clean.

Now eating his was approached by Cagalli as she came to him Anthony said "So what do you want _princess_ , I have to go soon but I can spare some time?

In reply she said "I wanted to apologies to you, for what I did and said, I did so to other pilot during the day."

She just got a nod in reply, clearly that was not going to cut it for her, she wanted to know more about him.

"Yeah I accept it, you want something else, I have to tell you if you want me to keep your secret you don't need to worry."

Cagalli looked a little shocked but before she could even try to lie to him Anthony said "I have my ways, you also confirmed it for me when you got inside my mobile suit."

Cagalli had no idea how, but if he was referring to her identity she had to know how he knew.

Apparently he knew this as well and said "What how did I know, ask yourself when you first met me, did you believe that I was a fool, a fool who did not know what he was doing, or a fool you knew all that he was doing?"

Cagalli did not know what to say in reply to this and said "Wait, just wait up, how do you know all these things, are you really an _alien_ like that Mu La Flaga said?"

Anthony raised and eyebrow said "I am human you kno N, ever heard of that species or are you guys either _naturals_ or _Co-ordinators_ over here, you don't say?"

She knew that he was being rude, she also knew that she deserved that.

"You know you don't have to hide your sadness." Anthony in reply said "It happened a while ago, more than a year, it does not weigh me down."

In his mind Anthony said to himself " _Sure I felt bad when I first saw them die, then when I did the 2_ _nd_ _and then the insert, man it didn't get better, it just go worse, but at least it was a game, unlike this I think_?"

Anthony took in a deep breath and gave out an even longer sigh " _The gears turn one by one by one_."

Cagalli asked "What, what is that supposed to mean?"

Anthony turned to her and said nonchalantly "That is part of a summoning, one through the gratification of thousands."

Cagalli got that by gratification, Anthony mean sacrifice and she had to say "What, what type of sick people would do that."

Anthony gave a shrug and said "What type of monster would send those between the age of 15 to 17 into battle."

Cagalli dared to ask "Is that what happened where you were from, is that why those that I saw looked so young?"

Anthony gave a bitter smile and said "All people if they do not cut the strings are pulled by those who are stronger than them, myself included."

This did not make any sense to Cagalli, though most of what she had heard about him did not.

"Are you perhaps a human from another Earth?"

Anthony in reply and said "You tell me, I do not go forcing who I am on any, it is not my place to do so."

Now came the killer question "Your suit, it is so different, how, how is it possible that you are able to us it."

Anthony now had no emotion on his face when he said "By the grace of the Vermillion Bird Crystal, or was it _her_ I don't know?"

This did not give her an answer or even a hint to what powered his suit.

"In the end you can put your hands up in the air and say _magic_ if you really want and you don't truly understand.

Anthony then recalled what he was going to do and said "Okay sorry little lady, I'm going to go check out a town, if you want you can come with me."

Anthony knew she must of really wanted another look in his suit so he would give it to her.

The _Zero-System_ had shown him that it would benefit him later on.

Right now he did not know why, but he also knew that he had to stop a certain desert tiger from raising a city.

She declined saying "Sorry but I barely know you, so I will have to decline."

Anthony gave a shrug as he got up and began to walk back to his mobile suit.

As he got up to suit Anthony said "I'm not asking you out, I mean I know who you are and you're not my type, also I believe your engage to some fool."

Anthony then climbed up into his suit and began to move it, Cagalli was shocked to see how no one else noticed a giant robot leaving.

At this point Kira Yamato did notice as Anthony took off and ran up to where Cagalli was and asked "Do you know where Anthony was going to go to?"

She shook her head and then said "What I want to know is why no one else noticed that he left?"

Kira in turn gave a shrug "I believe he makes people think he is just part of the scenery, why he would do so I don't know."

She then walked off back to where the rest of the _Desert Dawn_ where Kira in turn went back to the _Archangel_ he had to fine tune the **MS** **Strike** to fight more effectively in the desert.

* * *

 _20 minutes later ZAFT forces_

Andrew Waltfeld was looking out at the town before him "I have to say, we have given them 15 minutes to leave so I guess it is time to light up the night sky."

It was at this moment that the night sky lit up but he was yet to give the order to fire.

"Which one you idiots fired, I mean sure I said light up the sky, but why is there light coming from behind us, I mean I target is in front of us men."

Martin DeCosta was Waltfelds right hand man, he said "Sir I believe none of our **BuCUEs** have fired yet."

At this point the _Desert Tiger_ said "Then we should all proabaly make a full scale withdrawal, I mean an enemy suit is right behind us."

DeCosta and Waltfeld both turned to see a suit that literally lit up the sky blood red or was the colour crimson or even vermilion.

Over a loud speaker a haughty voice said " **Congrats, Desert Fox, my bad you're the Desert Tiger, this is the Cosmic Era and not A.D right**?"

Waltfeld felt as if the pilot of the suit was either and idiot or was being idiot, he was unsure which was true and which was false.

" **So since you're such a decent bloke and I am in a benevolent mood, I'll give** _ **you**_ **15 minutes to high tail it out of here before I remake the ruins of Lorica and name it** _ **Wasfeld**_."

At this the _Desert Tiger_ sighed "I hear the reports of him being a loud mouth are true then."

DeCosta at this point said "I believe they said he was a sociopath, or something along those lines."

" **Now that was rude, what I'm in a mobile suit of course I can hear when you whisper**."

Waltfeld's eyes narrowed "Did that mobile suit just shrug?"

" **You want to see what else I can do, it's on your time but I don't mind** _._ "

It was with these words that Waltfeld was made acutely aware that he had less than 15 minutes.

"All units fall back, we need to get out of here."

At this point that Waltfeld thought " _I wonder will he pick us off when our backs are turned_?"

" **Hey tell you what since you are really a nice guy at heart, I'll let you all run back to your ship and back base, but if come back here I'll blow both out of the sky**."

As DeCosta and Waltfeld fled the area with the forces that they had DeCosta asked "How can he know where our ship is let alone our base?"

Waltfeld gave a sigh "We aren't really hiding out here, I believe we did take over this part of the Earth."

Again the pilot of that suit said " **Watch out we got a we badasses over here, I mean they did conquer a desert, so tough, what next ZAFT is going to declare war on the sea, last** _ **I**_ **checked that was natural and devoid of fresh water**."

As the _ZAFT_ forces fled Andrew Waltfeld said "Man I would like to have coffee with that pilot, he really knows how to put it to the _ZAFT_ High Command."

DeCosta looked at Waltfeld "Are you sure about that sir, he seems to be a total nut."

Waltfeld gave a sigh as that voice came over their comms " **You do know that I can hear you, did you not listen like the first time I said it?** "

Waltfeld sighed "Why was I the only one who figured out he was in our comms."

He got the reply from the pilot of that suit " **You're like the first Co-ordinator beside that Le Rau Cre guy whose parents did not ask for the ability to think to be removed at conception**."

Waltfeld gave a chuckle at this "You know if we were not at war, I'd be your best friend."

" **Last I checked I was not at war and not with Blue Cosmos, so we can be friends, as soon as we finish our fight**."

DeCosta had to shout "This luny is not with the Earth Forces?"

" **You know, the Buddha loses patience when insulted a 3** **rd** **time, I won't count the first one, since you've evolved to not use your brain, but one more and there will be no doubt about the cause of your death, death by**!"

The pilot paused at this point so that they all could ponder how DeCosta was going to die.

" **Death by public and social humiliation, you singing the main song of Miss Clyne's album in the shower**."

Waltfeld looked at his 2nd in command and raised an eyebrow as he asked "You do that?"

Before DeCosta could reply the pilot " **No he doesn't but no one else will believe him, well other than you here but hey who will believe you?** "

Waltfeld at this point said "You can tell me how angry you are at the enemy DeCosta once we are back at base save it till then.

DeCosta managed to regain his composure and asked "Are you sure that we can trust him not to fire on us?"

Waltfeld in reply said "As long as we don't try to come after any towns then we'll be fine, to think I'd meet the _Omega_ out here?"

He then got a look from DeCosta and Waltfeld said "Oh yeah we knew it was around, the pilot did seem very petty to scribble on that young girls face."

DeCosta rolled his eyes "I think I know if he could do that to a girl while she slept he can do what he threatened to me."

Waltfeld gave him a nod and said "Oh good you're learning, he may be wrong about us being _too_ evolved to use our brains now."

DeCosta said "That's not even funny sir, I believe that he was being rude to all of us."

Waltfeld had to wonder " _Why did he let us live and how did he know what I was thinking_?" All of these question needed answers and answers that made sense to him.

The _Desert Tiger_ did not like a for who knew him well, or knew him at all.

"I can see now why Le Cresuet had trouble with him, that man has no regard for good humour."

* * *

 _Archangel_

Anthony had returned and he had told Sahib of what he had done, Sahib was both thankful as well as fearful.

The young man before him had just predicted the _Desert Tigers_ moves, it was not normal for any to be able to do that.

More to the fact all he had said in reply was "You did help out the _Archangel_ so take this as me paying you back for that."

Right now he was even more of threat to all forces if he chose to be.

At this point Anthony left to go back to his mobile suit and as he left Sahib had to comment "He is quite the young man, but I can't help but feel a little uneasy around him, it as if he knows who all of us are?"

Sahib knew that was not true, but he did feel that the ones Anthony knew, he knew very well, too well in fact.

Natarle in reply said "He is not like that all the time, in his more lapse moments you can see a very kind young man."

Mu turned to her and said "I thought I was the only one who knew that."

Natarle shook her head "I was able to decide that when he returned to us, just now, no one would just save a village for the sake of it, he did so because he knew he had to in his mind."

Murrue raised her eyebrow and asked "You know how he thinks now or are you trying to guess why he acts?"

Natarle said "It is the latter or rather given the evidence he has showed us."

Sahib then said "That may be true but I can't help but feel he is a little too well informed."

Mu gave Sahib a nod and said "You can say that again, he seems to know way more than any of us and won't share how he does."

All of them knew that this was suspicious, but right now they all knew it was better to have him with them than against them.

Murrue then said "If they know that he is here now, then they will not try to engage him head on and if he is with us that means that we may not need to confront them."

Mu in turn shook his head "I don't believe that, they may think if they throw enough at him, they can send in another group to take care of us."

Natarle then added "His lack of will to kill his enemy also makes this a better approach."

At this they heard a voice say "Just because I have chosen not to kill, does not mean that I cannot."

Anthony had some how come back and if Mu knew him, he did not look happy though his face and his body did not show it.

Mu in this case uttered one word "Shit!"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "The same can be said with my choice to stay around and help you out."

Murrue at this point had enough of his lip and said "If you don't want to stay, leave you do not have to stay with us if you look down on us."

In reply Anthony laughed "Oh, that is a good one, pray tell if I were to leave, what do you believe would happen to your suit or _your_ pilot?"

Anthony now looked to Sahib and asked "Hey can I have some coffee, wait doesn't look like you have any sugar never mind."

As Anthony left he asked "So Captain Ramius, what do you believe would be the mental condition of Flay Alster had I not saved her father?"

That was a deadly question to ask, that is part of why Anthony had asked it.

After about a moment of silence Anthony replied "Why did I choose to stay with you, well what would you do without me, I'm waiting?"

This line held a tune, they all knew that he had said it in this way to provoke them.

Anthony gave a sigh and said "I believe that you all, well except for you Sahib, need to look at yourselves and think about who you are and the mistakes you have made."

Murrue and Natarle was about to challenge him about this, when Mu spoke out first.

"Okay, we get it, I will do my best not to doubt you again, but seriously must put your message across in such a way."

In reply Anthony said "How else would you know what I mean, there I things that not even I am capable of understanding, the hate between your forces and your enemy are one of them."

Natarle had enough of his questions and asked "What are you telling me that you never hated your enemy?"

In reply Anthony just shook his head and smiled "Not when they killed those around me, not when they killed prisoners, not when I came upon the rotting corpses of civilians, not even when they framed us for what we did not do."

"Neither when our former ally turned on us due to that, Nor before that when they wiped out an entire nation, I never hated them not once."

Natarle felt as if the entire weight of the **MS Strike** had been lowered onto her shoulders.

Anthony still wearing a smile said "What did you expect the enemy I fought to be like me, I mean just look at you and _ZAFT_."

Sahib asked "Wait I never heard of such a war, what are you talking about, boy?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "What am I talking about?"

Anthony at this point left the meeting just as he had entered it.

Mu now looked to Natarle and Murrue who clearly did not take the casual way that Anthony had just told him about a war, well.

Sahib decided to say "I have to put it to you, to put up with that, you must have extreme patience."

Mu in reply said "I wonder does he think that same of us, that we are all just fools who just try to fight for a war that has no point to him."

Murrue at this point stated "It would not be in our best interests to continue to talk about him, I'd rather not have him speak that way to us twice in the same day."

All of them agreed not to have some teenager lecture to them.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Anthony as he had come to the Archangel had seen Tolle and decided to talk to him "You and your friend Miriallia seem a little close?"

Tolle with a sense of pride in his eyes said "Oh so you notice, well it is offical since we chose to do this together we are now an offical couple!"

"So you and that Miriallia are now a couple, congrats you've out done me in that field."

Tolle blinked "Wait hold up, you mean to tell me that you've never had a girlfriend, man I thought you'd have tones!"

Anthony gave a laugh and said "That may just lead to my death, I mean why would you have many, that just means when they find out many will hate you."

Tolle had to admit that was rather sound logic.

"So you never had a girl you liked never, man that must be harsh?"

In reply Anthony said "Well there was this one girl, you was kind, beautiful, understanding and a few other traits, but I had feeling she may like girls so I backed off."

Tolle's jaw dropped "Wait hold up, did you ever find out if she was or was not?"

Anthony gave a shrug "She along with the others all died, she was Seven, 07 of my class."

Tolle blinked and looked at the ground "Shit life is harsh."

Anthony then added "Especially if you wake up holding hands with her and your best friend, while they are dead and you are not."

Tolle looked up at Anthony "Shit man I'm so sorry I did not mean to remind you of this."

"Don't lose sleep over it on my account Tolle, I don't so you should not either."

Tolle gave him a slow nod and said "Man you must really be hurting inside, for that to happen to you and now you are here in a war that makes no sense to you."

The reply that Tolle got was not the one he had expected to get.

"Oh I get why this war is going on, when it boils down to it, there are just those who want to have target for their problems and the other side is unlucky enough to be that."

After this Anthony let his words sink in with Tolle for a moment while Miriallia walked up to them.

"Well this is unusual what are the two of you talking about?"

Anthony in turn, turned to face her and said "Congrats, you are no longer single, I wish you nothing but happiness in your time together lengthy or brief."

Now Miriallia did not expect Anthony to come out and say that, she now turned to Tolle and said "What did you have to go and tell him?"

Anthony at this point said "In his defence I did bring it up so cut him some slack."

Miriallia looked to Anthony and asked "Wait, what how did you know?"

The reply that she got was one that only confused her even more.

"If you look hard, you will miss what is right beside you, I try not to do that."

Both Tolle and Miriallia looked a little confused at this but Anthony did not explain it to them any further.

"I guess I should _leave you two alone_ " Anthony flashed them both a rather suggestive smile and Miriallia was the first to bite back.

"Hey leave us alone would you don't say that" she just realised that she had fallen for the trap.

Anthony replied "As you wish, I do not wish to be present for your special couple time, I do request that you invite me for the wedding."

She moved to hit him but Anthony stopped her in her tracks by saying "You know a _Co-ordinator_ did try this on me, I broke her nose knocked her out and then drew on her face with permanent maker."

It was not the fact that he had knocked out a _Co-ordinator_ but the fact that he had drawn on ones face.

She just looked at Anthony who shrugged and said "What, she was trying to kill me, serves her right, the best part was when she woke up I kept a straight face the entire time."

Miriallia did not laugh, she just stared at him and then asked "Wait you said _she_ , was the person you were facing a girl."

In reply Anthony said "No it was a guy who was altered to look like a girl sound like a girl and have breast."

Miriallia was able to pick up on the sarcasm in his voice.

"You know, that is not very funny" Miriallia siad this as she tried to stare at him.

Anthony in turn winked at her and said "What you said was not _very_ smart, but hey I don't mind, I mean it may be due that you are head over heels in love with Tolle here?"

The only thing that Miriallia was capable of doing in response was blushing very deeply.

"Enjoy your love, no you should cherish the time you have together, I would, but hey you aren't me so do what you want to do."

That was deep, very deep, well not really but if the two of them thought about it, he had said so much more than just 26 words to them.

Anthony now turned to walk away and said "If you don't act you will regret your inaction, I can speak from experience, Tolle can tell you but only you about it."

With this he left the two of them staring into the night after him.

Miriallia asked "Tolle, what was he talking about, I mean just that last part of what he said?"

Tolle decided not to go into great detail "He was unsure if he should ask out a certain a girl, she died, while she was holding hands with him."

Miriallia looked to Tolle and said "Wow, that was harsh, like really harsh."

Tolle then added "He woke up holding hands with her and she was dead, if you believe it."

Miriallia just said "We shouldn't judge a book by it's cover then."

* * *

 _Archangel: The morning_

"Are you sure it was wise to send the Pilot of the **Strike** and the pilot of the **Agito Zero** away to gather supplies?"

Natarle posed this question to Murrue, they both knew that they were now down two suits though Anthony had _assured_ them that the **MS Agito Zero** could fight without him.

Mu at this point said "If there was any who could get them out of a crisis behind enemy lines, it would be Anthony, heck I am just waiting for his suit to take off while he is gone!"

Murrue looked at Mu and said "That would be very disturbing to say the least, but Lieutenant Commander La Flaga, why did you suggest that he go with the two of them, Kira should be more than enough?"

Mu at this point gave a shrug and said "I hate to admit it, but he has skills in hand to hand combat that we don't have."

Murrue gave a nod and said "I am able to understand that, but why him, do you believe that something will happen to them out there?"

Mu at this point shook his head "I do not have some sort of 6th sense, what I do know though is the fact that _Anthony_ was more than willing to go with them, that means something _will_ happen."

Murrue now raised an eyebrow "Are you telling me, the fact that he left with them means that there is going to be a crisis?"

Mu gave her a nod and said "Though I don't want to admit it, Anthony does not seem to be the type of man to sit still for too long, well sit still when he is not in his mobile suit."

All three of them had to agree, Anthony was a restless person, if he was not in his suit, he was casually walking around and spoke to people when it suited him.

At times he seemed to know how to stir the shit or toss it out, it was as if he knew all of them and had known them fro years.

"Without a doubt, Anthony went with them to prevent something, he comes off to me as the guy who dislikes inaction."

Murrue did not find this comforting at all "I pray that you are wrong, but if you are then Kira and that _Cagalli_ will have to put up with his antics."

Mu and Natarle did there best not to laugh at this, it was true if there was no crisis, Anthony would be a rather annoying tag along.

Natarle then said "If that is the case it is out of our hands now."

This they all knew was true, they were beyond the point of assisting them in case anything did occur.

Mu had to shake his head and said "That Anthony is quite the guy, they'll be fine or he will make sure they're fine."

Murrue gave him a nod to show that she agreed with him, though she did not want to.

"For now all we can do is wait, so we best put that time to use and do that which would benefit our ship."

Mu and Natarle looked at Murrue and said "Yes Captain."

Then all three of them moved to do so work or to plan out some work for the _Archangel_ and her crew.

* * *

 _With Kira, Cagalli and Anthony_

"Dammit, why do you have to shop so much, I mean seriously, if you are going to get all this stuff _you_ should at least be the one to carry it _princess_."

Kira looked at Anthony who was carrying like five boxes worth on his arms, Kira too had been loaded up.

"Oh shut it, you're supposed to be a man here, who would think that you are a total wuss on the inside?"

Anthony saw through Cagalli's taunt and said "Ah I see, so that's how it is then."

Anthony moved up to her and dumped all five boxes on her arms, she was barely able to hold them, let a lone walk with them.

Anthony looked at her and smiled as he poked two fingers at her forehead, causing her to lose balance and fall over.

To his credit Anthony did catch all five of the falling boxes.

"Now that we have established that both Kira and I are about say 6 times stronger than you, I would appreciate that _you_ shut it and allow me to complain all I want."

It was rather harsh words that were spoken in a polite tone, that's what made them more effective.

As the 3 of them moved on Cagalli looked down at her feet, she had seen why he was like this to many of them.

" _It must be a form of denial or a way to cope with the what occurred in his life_?"

She now heard a small rumble in he stomach.

She looked around and saw that Kira and Anthony had heard that too, for some reason if felt embarrassing.

"Well, it would appear that you require some food, your tank is what almost empty, eh?"

Anthony then added "How is it that you are hungry and we are not, we were, my bad I mean _are_ the ones carrying all of this?"

At this point Kira said "Anthony you should stop teasing her, it will not do us any good."

Anthony then decided to say "Aww look your prince charming is here, or so it would appear?"

Both of them flushed a little when he said this and Anthony thought " _Well shit, I guess I will have to make sure that they find out that they are siblings, I should have been more careful, shit?"_

He then decided to say "Say it is about mid day, why don't we grab a bunch to eat, what do you say?"

The two of them siblings, be it unknown to them turned and looked at each other and gave a nod.

"I think it would be good to take a break for now, let us go load this up before we go and eat."

Anthony gave a small sigh and said "Yeah, sure let's do that, it's not like we have all day."

The 3 of them dumped there luggage in the vehicle that they came in and went to go and buy some food.

It was at this point that Cagalli noticed "Anthony, you don't have any money do you, is that the reason why you are still here?"

In reply Anthony just smiled and said "Do you think I really need money to get what I want?"

To her that did sound a little sick, but she had to take note of the fact that it may be the fact that he no longer cares.

Kira now asked "Say why did you change your cloths, you no longer have the jacket, nor the cream pants?"

To respond to this Anthony said "I took of my jacket and changed my pants, because right now it is hot and sunny, this is my _summer_ _uniform_."

He had his cape on, but it was more like a scarf right now, though how he could bear it was beyond both Kira's and Cagalli's understanding.

"What you two are in casual so I am in this, I do not talk about your sense in fashion now do I?"

That was true, he had not commented on their choice of cloths at all, in fact it was as if they were in the same cloths along.

Cagalli trying to change the subject said "Oh, that place looks good, we should eat there."

Anthony at this point saw that it was the same place that they had come to eat, in the _anime_.

"Well I don't see the harm in it, sure lets go for it."

Kira just said "Yeah I guess we can eat here."

Cagalli went and ordered for them, Kira in turn looked to Anthony and asked "Say what was it like where you come from?"

Anthony in reply "It was peaceful."

In this moment he was referring to his true home.

But Anthony added Rubrum into it by saying "The peace of a graveyard, yeah that is it."

Kira in turn did not know how to reply to that "Lost for words, don't say any, it's best that you don't."

Cagalli returned and looked at the two of them and asked "Hey what is up with you two?"

Kira replied to her "It's nothing, I just stepped where I should not have."

She had no idea what he meant by this and was about to ask Anthony what this meant, but he just gave a glance behind her, the order had come.

"Oh it is here, that was quick, no we can eat!"

Cagalli took a seat and grabbed one of the kebabs, as she was now in the act of putting yoghurt on it when a stranger popped up.

Anthony looked at him and almost sighed " _Right on time, I have to ask him of stupid his foes our not to notice him, he sticks out like a sore thumb_?"

Cagalli said "I have to put yoghurt on this, it is too hot for me otherwise."

Anthony decided to take the words out of the _Desert Tigers_ mouth, before he said it.

"I believe that may just ruin it, do you have word that you could add to that?"

Anthony glanced at the stranger who was clearly taken aback by the fact that this guy knew what he was going to say and when he was going to say it.

The man said "Well can you mind read, I was just about to say that it would ruin the texture as well as the flavour of your kebab."

Cagalli looked behind her at this prick who Anthony had spotted it, it was true he must have been about to say that.

"No sir, I can't mind read, but I do now a tiger in sheep's clothing when I see it." The man said "Interesting choice of words there, may I ask your name."

At this point Anthony said "You may, after we take cover from those wacko's with semi automatic guns."

At this point that man pushed Kira and Cagalli to the ground as Anthony simply slid back in his chair, tipping it over to take cover from the fire fight.

Cagalli looked at Anthony and yelled "You knew this was going to happen."

But he was not going to reply to her, his mind was focused on Kira who while taking cover could provide help.

Men in the around the area who had some how hidden their weapons were firing at others.

It was clear that one was _ZAFT_ the other was not.

Anthony saw that no gun was in the area of Kira and that the man who would should Waltfeld was getting into position.

Anthony saw his book at his side and yelled "Kira!"

Flinging his book, Anthony managed by some mircale to hit them man dead centre in his face.

Kira who had seen the direction Anthony had yelled and seen where the book had been thrown dashed forth.

The man there was just about to open his eyes when Kira got the gun from his hands and hit that man over the head with it.

Anthony in turn had to think _"I would have to expect nothing less from the ultimate Co-ordinator, but hey I was not so bad myself_."

On the other hand Anthony was very aware that many of the _ZAFT_ people had seen him do this as well.

" _No doubt, it must be known that some maniac beats people up with a book_."

Anthony walked over to his book picked it up and dusted it off before he put it back on it's latch to his belt.

Cagalli asked "So do you two know how to use guns at all?"

Anthony in turn said in a more serious voice, "Well I have to say you are a mess look at you, yoghurt and sauce and other stuff all over you."

The man who was clearly Andrew Waltfeld now walked up to them and said "That was well done, you saved my life back there, but you I just have to ask one thing?"

Anthony raised an eyebrow "Um, yeah what is it that you want to ask me?"

Waltfeld only was able to give a smirk "How in the world did your white shirt stay white through all of that, I mean look at your friend here?"

All except Cagalli laughed it was a very good joke, if not slightly disturbing.

* * *

 _ZAFT: Desert Tiger HQ_

Andrew Waltfeld had been a most gracious host, he and his partner had welcomed the three of them into his residence.

"Aisha that girl has yoghurt and chilli source all over her, try and get her cleaned up and put her in some more expectable cloths."

Cagalli was about to object to that violently but she was cut off by Anthony who said "Save it princess, allow yourself to have the _royal_ treatment."

Aisha gave a little giggle at this, "You seem to be a rather interesting trio?"

Anthony shook his head "Nope, they are a couple, what did you make it official last night?"

Cagalli almost jumped at him, but she managed to hold herself back, she did not want to know what he was capable of.

"Why don't you two girls leave us, have some special girl time."

Andrew said this and Aisha replied "Yes dear, this way, I'll get this girl all cleaned up, as soon as possible dear."

She took Cagalli, almost kicking and screaming leaving the three guys alone. "Damn, I can't help but ask why did I fall in love with her and then I see here like this."

Waltfeld said this as he watched Aisha disappear around a corner.

Anthony smiled "So, I know that you just met me, but can you please invite me to the wedding?"

In reply Waltfeld looked into his eyes and said "You're not joking about that are you."

In return Anthony said "Hey if you don't want to just say so."

Waltfeld replied a little perturbed "Well it is a rather big event, so I have not ever really given it that much thought?"

Anthony calmly said "You should try to, you don't want to leave it until it is too late."

Anthony felt a stab of guilt as he knew what Aisha's fate truly was, if he could he would do he best to alter that.

Waltfeld narrowed his eyes "I can tell that you are speaking from past experiences, care to share, if you want to."

Anthony casually replied "Yeah, I chose not to make a move, one day I woke up and she was holding hands with me and my family, except all of them did not wake up and I did."

Waltfeld took a whole step back "Man, that is harsh, very harsh like why did you even say that to me."

In reply Anthony said "Because you seem like a nice guy, well when you want to be."

Not all of it was a lie, in fact for Anthony it was so close to the truth it may have well as been the truth to him.

He did have some one he cared for but she died of cancer years back, what he did regret though was falling asleep on her while holding her hand.

But he would never tell them this, it was part of who he was now, his actions reflected his own grief.

For he knew that should would not be happy with him for staying in the past. Kira now said "I see, I forgot that you have gone through things that I have not."

In return Anthony just said "There's no need for that, I am sure that you have stuff that will screw over your life, not that I wish it on you."

All three guys gave a laugh before Waltfeld said "Say do any of you two want some coffee, I am quite good at brewing it."

Anthony said "Sure I'll have some, um do you have any sugar though?"

The _Desert Tiger_ gave a laugh and said "Of course I do how many? Anthony responded saying "I'll take 5 spoons, unless that is too much."

Both Kira and Waltfeld looked at Anthony and asked "Say, you do know that is not good for your health right?"

Anthony replied "So are many things, the desert being one of them, but hey I am still here, so why not?"

Waltfeld looked to Kira who said "Sorry, but I really don't drink coffee."

Waltfled went over to the beaker in which he had mixed a few types of coffee from before and began to boil it.

As he did this he asked "So hey, what are you doing out all the way over here, it is a war zone you know?"

Before Kira could even think of a response Anthony had one and was giving it.

"We are like missionaries, the group we are part of tends to those whose lives have been devastated by this conflict."

In reply Waltfeld said "I have to say that would explain your desire not to kill, but where did you learn to fight with a book."

In reply Anthony said "More like where did I learn to throw a books, but yeah my schoold days were fun to say the least."

Waltfeld now said "Not to be rude, but your friend gave away that you're not who you claim to be, not that it bothers me though."

Anthony looked to Kira who was unable to respond as Waltfeld said "Are you two part of a resistance group of any kind, I am sure it may have been your plan to get inside here and kill me."

To reply to this Anthony calmly said "I assure you were aren't part of any resistance, though your theory has merit to it, but you're forgetting a key thing."

Waltfeld raise an eyebrow and asked "What would that be?"

It was now that Anthony said "It would no benefit us to kill you in here, if we wished to have a last stand do or die, it would be on _our_ terms and our turf not yours, that way we do have some advantage and know we can take out as many of you as possible."

Waltfeld blinked and said "Shit man, your eyes changed from that of a young adult with issues to that of a highly appraised strategist in no time flat."

Anthony in reply said "What, I like to play chess and a few other strategy games, is it a sin to do so?"

Waltfled gave a smirk as he handed Anthony his coffee "Three sugars Mr Gamer, wait I never did learn your names?"

Kira said "I'm Kira Yamato, I was born in ORB."

Anthony just said "I'm Anthony Hitoro, can't recall where I was born, I do know that it was far off can't be bothered about the past."

At those last few words that Anthony said, Waltfeld asked " _Can't be_ or won't let yourself be?"

Giving the man a shrug "Take it how you wish to it is not up to me to tell you how to think now is it."

Waltfled paused for a moment then said "You have a good name, must be thankful to those who gave it to you?"

Anthony said "I am, how about you?"

Waltfeld in turn said "I don't really know, say this may be out of the blue, but the way you through that book, are you a Co-ordinator?"

Anthony shook his head politely as he sipped his coffee, it was just sweet enough for him.

"Man you do make a nice cup of coffee, Mr Waltfeld."

"Why thank you, I do try my best to find new flavours.

It was now that the door opened and a young lady said "Private Delilah Bennett reporting for duty sir."

She was focused on Commander Waltfeld but she did notice two people with him.

One seemed to be a rather shy if not conflicted boy, the other had crimson hair, tanned skin, a white shirt and black pants along with a book.

It took her a good five seconds of staring at that book for her to recall where she had seen in before.

She now looked up into those calm eyes and she knew that it just had to be him.

There was no way that it wasn't him, that calm empty face and that book, he had to be that guy, he had to be _Sedecim_! "YOU!"

Delilah threw herself across the room, to land face first against the man she was trying to tackle, it just to happened that said man was not Sedecim.

Anthony and Waltfeld now looked at the two of them.

"Now Mr Waltfeld if I did not know, it would appear as if they are lovers that ache for the flesh of each other."

Waltfeld looked to Anthony and replied "That is kind of sick, since she does look like she is trying to kill him, though she is not making any head way?"

In turn Anthony said "That is Kira, he is not normal, but hey none of us are, is there such a thing even?"

Anthony and Waltfeld both removed Delilah from Kira and Anthony had to say "Well Kira, I did not think you were _that_ much of a chick magnet."

Waltfeld looked at Delilah and said "These two are my guests I would appreciate it if you did not try to kill them, no apologies."

She gave him a nod and said "I am sorry for my lapse in emotional control, I apologies to you sir I did not mean to try to kill you."

Waltfeld at this point said "Yeah we can tell, you jumped right over your actually target who avoided you by sitting down."

She now came to see that _Sedecim_ was actually present and that she was not seeing things.

She now looked to Anthony and said "You, you drew on my face!"

Anthony in reply said "Hey and I had just saved your life and you tried to murder me, if we go by the rules of nature, I currently own you."

It was at this point that she tried to make a move at him but instead she got a pat on the head from him.

"So be a good little girl and sit tight while the adults talk."

Waltfeld at this point said "Take that as an order for me, in fact you can have a seat right next to him since you want him so much."

Kira looked at Anthony "So, is she the one you um spent time with?"

Anthony replied "Yeah, she is the one, but not the one for me, if you know what I mean?"

At this point Waltfeld said "He has a reason for being the way he is Private, sit down share a drink if you wish to."

Anthony then said "So, I am going to have to ask, are you going to try and hold us here, she just told you that I am the pilot of a suit that is your enemy?"

Waltfeld shook his head "If you are the pilot of the _Omega_ then I have wanted to share a drink with you since you sent us that message."

Kira at this point asked "Wait, what message?"

Anthony gave a shrug "Hey I don't tell you all that I do, it is not like I ask about what you do everyday?"

Delilah looked at Kira and then asked "Wait, you are the pilot of the **Strike** the one who Zala calls his friend."

Waltfeld at this point said "So it seems like I am in a room filled with what, two of the biggest threats _ZAFT_ has ever known and a very angry little girl."

At this point Anthony asked "Are you talking about our friend Cagalli or this beautiful lady beside me."

Waltfeld saw that he had just made the woman who had tried to kill him moments ago blush.

Staring deeply at Anthony Waltfeld said "Stay away from Aisha, got that?"

Anthony in reply said "She's got you so I won't even go there."

Waltfeld asked "What does that mean?"

Anthony in reply said "It means invite me to the wedding and place me next to the 2nd cutest girl you know."

Waltfeld at this point "Why not the cutest girl I know?"

The reply he got was rather obvious "The cutest should be Aisha, if not you're in trouble."

"It does make some kind of twisted sense when you say it like that?"

Delilah said this as she thought of the wedding, she did think of Anthony beside her for a few moments before Waltfeld said "Look there, you did it to her again, man I don't know if she wants to kill you or kiss you."

Anthony in reply said "I'd rather not know, if you know what I mean?"

Anthony and Waltfeld laughed at this while Kira and Delilah did not truly get it.

"Oh you two don't get it, say after the wedding are you two going to have yours, Anthony?"

In reply Anthony just smiled "I do not believe that I am emotionally strong enough or mature to engage in any relationship of that kind yet alone a long term one."

Waltfeld could only say "Man that was deep."

At this point Cagalli came in she was wearing a wonderful green dress and was followed by Aisha, if it was possible Aisha looked like a proud mother who had just dressed up her little pretty little girl.

Before Kira could say his famous line Anthony said "Oh look a boy."

Cagalli fumed red at this while the rest of them all laughed "What did you say jackass, come here and I'll?"

Anthony at this point said "You'll ruin the cloths that were given to you, I mean, I don't want a hand in that so quiet down princess."

Cagalli pouted at this and Delilah said "Be glad he did not beat you up and write on your face."

Cagalli's eyes widened "Wait, he beat you up then drew on your face?"

Anthony now put down his coffee and raised his hands "In my defence she was trying to kill me, after I saved her life, so in a way she owed me big time."

At these words Cagalli shivered "What is with that, I mean do you have a dirty mind little girl, bad kitty."

Cagalli at this point said "Shut up, why are you always such a jerk, I mean sure you lost all those who were important to you but seriously why the well are you acting the way you do!"

Anthony in turn said "I believe that we have more pressing matters than my attitude.

Waltfeld had now pulled out a gun and said "This is war, and the two of you if not the three of you are my enemy, it begs us to wonder if this can only end if the other is winds up dead."

Anthony shook his head "There are many ways to resolve things, most want to resolve it with simple solutions, solutions such as war."

It was these words that made the Andrew Waltfeld, _The Desert Tiger_ put down his gun.

"Dammit, kid how old are you, you're no kid from what I can tell, your words tell me that you have witnessed many things."

In reply he just got "Well I am 19, never told you how many times I have turned 19 now have I."

It was at this point Aisha said "Well dear, do they pass your little test, are they really your enemies."

Waltfeld then asked "No not yet, I have a question for you still, what do you think of this war, Anthony Hitoro?"

It took a whole minute for Anthony to assimilate an honest for all of them to hear.

"What I think, well your war is not war, it is genocide, don't even try to disgrace war by calling your conflict that, extremist vs extremist and such people can be easily manipulated by one who hides his face from all of them."

Waltfeld looked at Anthony and said "You believe that there is a man who is able to get in and influence both _ZAFT_ and the _Earth Alliance_?"

In return Anthony gave a shrug "I know who he is, but none would believe me, I am just as you say called the _Omega_ , why would you believe me against one of your own."

Delilah now stood up and said "What are you saying, what is the crap that you speak none of us, all of us in _ZAFT_ are in this together, we will stop the naturals and teach them to fear us!"

In reply Anthony said "And that is the attitude that is born from those effected by such a man, he clearly has sway over Patrick Zala."

Anthony now looked at Waltfeld and said "If you engage the **Strike** your beloved Aisha will be a casualty of this war."

Anthony now stood up and said "But do what you wish I am human after all and not even I know the events that may unfold far into the future."

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Aisha looked at her lover and asked "So you are just letting them go, after all that he said?"

Andrew gave her a nod and said "Yes, he did not seem to lie when he spoke about how he viewed this conflict."

Now the _Desert Tiger_ looked up to the night sky, the two of them were outside there residence.

"I know that I can trust his judgement, I mean he did know what I was going to say before I even said it when I met him in the town."

Aisha now sighed as she rested against her lover "Say, do you believe what he said is true that if we do take on the **Strike** I will die."

Waltfeld gave her a nod and said "I believe so, I also knew that he was testing us, to see if I would try to keep them with us."

Aisha now turned to go inside and said "So it was a test then, like you were testing him, he was testing you?"

Waltfeld said "Yeah what is more scary is the fact that he knew what I was going to say and I did not know what he was going to say."

Aisha now asked "What about that girl, she heard what he had to say, if I did not know any better I would say that she is right now reporting this to _her_ commander."

Andrew shook his head "I had DeCosta _escort_ her to her quarters, she will have a long time to think about how she behaved in front of a commander."

Aisha now asked "Was that they best course of action?"

Andrew gave her a shrug "I don't know, I'd rather he alive right now or at least capable of combat."

Aisha gave him a nod and said "Yes I do recall that he did tap his book and close his eyes when she went into her rant about you letting them leave."

In reply Andrew said "He has patience, but I do believe that he must be from some other world, the way he said to her after here rant about how fragile humans are?"

Aisha at this point said " _People are fragile, it is the bonds that we share that make us strong, only fools judge others by their birth_."

Andrew sighed "What he said is true though to an extent, but the way he looked at her, I almost wanted DeCosta to draw his gun!"

Aisha asked "What do you mean by that, I did not notice any thing in his eyes?"

Andrew at this point gave out another sigh and said "From what I saw he was close to saying _I saved your life, watch as I take back what I gave you_."

Aisha took in a deep breath "I thought he did not kill?" Andrew now looked up at the sky as the sun began to fade.

"I believe there is a difference between, does not wish to and won't, he is on that threshold."

Now came the time, the two pilots who were rather early and thankfully he had been tipped off to that fact, had arrived.

"Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, they are from the Le Cresuet team, I heard that they all got it handed to them by the _Omega_."

Aisha now took a step away from him and said "He did not name his suit his entire time with us, I feel as if he wanted us to ask him, but we never got to do it?"

Andrew at this point said "Well we can worry about that later, no doubt they wish to pick up the young rash lady that we rescued, so I guess I will have to go talk with them.

* * *

 _Archangel_

"You what, run that by me again, you Anthony and Cagalli had lunch or was it coffee with the _Desert Tiger_ of all people."

Anthony at this point gave a yawn at Natarle and said "Yeah so what, if you want any information on the place, it is best to say that you'd better not attack it, unless you have no other path."

Natarle hated him talking like he knew what they were going to do, she did not hate the fact that he was able to predict people, she hated the fact that he was always right about what they were going to do.

Mu in turn said "I called it didn't I, say Anthony did he come off as arogant or what?"

Anthony in reply gave a yawn then said "Well other than Kira, he seems to be the only Co-ordinator that I have met who is not like totally obessed with themsevles, talk about unhealthy."

Anthony was making a joke at the expense of basically every _ZAFT_ pilot out there minus a few.

"I guess it is time for me to turn in, I may add that you all may want to get some sleep, but hey do what you think is right, that's how I live my life."

With this Anthony climbed into the **MS Agito Zero** and began to run as many simulations he could that would match up against Andrew Waltfeld.

" _If I can save her, it will at least allow them to be happy, right now with each passing day, hope of returning home fades_."

Anthony recalled the face of the girl he once knew " _I wonder what she would say to me now_?"

As if on cue the _Zero-System_ in **MS Agito Zero** drew is mind away from those sadder thoughts.

" _Yeah that is right, right now I have to focus on how to prevent her death, I am sure that the two of them will go into battle even with my warning_."

Anthony smiled _"Ah, love makes you do stupid things, but I would expect no less from them_."

Anthony now closed his eyes and opened them, they reflected the _Zero-System_ , he was going to make this happen, even if he had to become part of the system itself to achieve it!

* * *

 **So how did you like it, Anthony mega troll, but now you know the reason why he is, so it does that a few years ago he lost his girlfriend to cancer and has been in denial about it due to the fact that he fell asleep holding her hand when she died. That is going to be the key factor to why he is not going to get with any one here. I also would like to state that he has only ever told people he is 19, in fact he is meant to be the age of the author AKA me, so in 2022, he would be around 26, so he has lied about his age, what real guys never group up our toys just get bigger. He looks also very young because of his family, he can be mistaken when he shaves fully for a 12 year old, still happens to me a lot as well. Why does he lie about his age, so it would appear that he has more in common with the average Gundam Protagonist. This is cue why his is annoyed when Mu calls him kid.**

 **Also please review and let me know what you think I hoped my bit at the end cleared things up for you, sorry if I disappointing some of you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So how are you guys here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it major trolling at times so yeah, Anthony being Anthony. Also he is doing his best to make them all believe he is from Final Fantasy 0, so yeah he also tells them alot of lies in this chapter.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the Story and the plot**

* * *

Opening Song (Ash like Snow)

The music starts, with the first rhythm it shows an image of the **Agito Zero** slowly zooming.

When the rhythm changes it shows Anthony opening his eyes, his eyes a lit up with the _Zero-System,_ he moves the **Agito Zero** down from space towards the Earth, showing Africa.

 _Gundam Agito SEED (logo)_

" _Sor akaku someru."_ Kira is shown looking at the desert sun set, then turning away from it as the view zooms in on his eyes

" _Kokutan no yami."_ Tolle is shown looking at the door to the hangar bay, opening and closing

" _nomikomareta."_ It shows Mu standing before the Skygrasper, while the camera panns to the **Moebius Zero**.

" _Hoshikuzu-tachi"_ Anthony is shown then the view panns out to show the cockpit of **Agito Zero**

" _Hakanaku._ " Lacus is show turning with Haro just as wind picks up and blows her hair around her face.

" _Fruitsimoru hai no yuki_." Sai and Flay are walking along a corridor playfuly bumping into one another as the exit through a door.

" _Mitsumeta._ " The view panns out from that of an eye to that of a tanned young woman in _ZAFT_ gear.

" _Nageki no mado_." Yzack is shown launching in the **MS Duel** his face scowling

" _I never dreamed_." Dearka is showng launchingin the **MS Buster** as his face a mix of emotions as he sights the enemy."

" _Kooritsuku._ " The seenn zooms in on the custom **BuCUE** showing Waltfeld and Aisha in it, smiling.

" _There, I come for!"_ Waltfeld now closes his eyes and grins, the view zooms out to show his **BuCUE** engaging in combat.

" _Omoi wa sekibaku no yazeo ni._ " The scene shows the _Archangel_ , the Skygrapser, the **MS Strike** and **MS Agito** now engaging **BuCUE**. Mu is shown in the Skygrapser avoiding a blast from the **MS Buster**. The scene flips to Anthony in the **MS** **Agito Zero** waving a hand and sending forth red light.

" _Maiagarai_." The red light hit's the desert sand sending up a cloud of smoke and sand

" _Kudaketa_." The **MS Strike** and the custom **BuCUE** are shown classing, a silhouette of the faces of both Kira and Waltfeld are shown narowing there eyes and yelling behind their suits

" _Kono sekai ga_." The scene flashes to the bridge of the _Archangel_ , showing the concerned faces of, Murrue, Natarle, Sai, Flay, Miriallia and Tolle.

" _Katachi wo kaera tabi_." The _Archangel_ is show to fire it's main cannons at the incoming **BuCUEs** , blowing the sand, smoke and fire around them.

" _Mamoritai mono wo_." The shape of the moon from earth is seen as a red light flashes and the **MS Agito Zero** descends from the moon until it's face is the only thing in view.

" _Kowahite shimatteitan da_." Anthony's, Kira's and Mu's faces are seen on a split screen and fade as it shows the Skygrapser, the **MS Strike** and the **MS Agito** **Zero** all avoiding attacks. The Skygrapser and **MS Strike** fire in the direction of the view, while the **MS Agito Zero** emites a vermilion light from it's back.

The music continues to show the earth envolped by vermilion light as the music beings to fade, so to does the light.

* * *

Chapter Eight

" _Keep on living your life in such a way that love doesn't fade away. I shall work... so that love may shine brightly, even today." Yoshi Yusuke (Clannad)_

It was morning and Anthony had finished running himself through simulations, as he got out of the **MS Agito Zero** , he noticed that Cagalli was waiting for him outside.

Anthony who had no sleep did not wish to deal with her right now, but it looked like he would have to.

" _Can't I catch a break seriously, what does she even want with me_."

Anthony now looked at her and said "You're up early, is there anything that I can do for you?"

Cagalli gave him a nod and said "You told us while we were leaving the _ZAFT_ base, that if he and his woman tried to fight the **Strike** , they would die, how do you know that?"

Anthony now gave her a yawn and said "I believe I said _she_ not they and how do I know, do you think I just rush into battle like a some green horn, think about it, I am a strategist."

Anthony now gave out a very loud sigh "It is my job to know the outcome of any skirmish, if not I should be able to tell at least where it is going."

Cagalli now said "Normal people can't do that."

Anthony gave her a shrug saying "No, that is what you define as _normal_ , what I or many others define as _normal_ may be very different from what you think it is."

Cagalli now pressed the matter saying "Then what is normal to you, huh?"

"I see that you think that you need to all that there is to know don't you, I'll let you in on a secret."

Anthony now beckoned her to come closer and she did so that he could whisper into her ear.

"I have secrets that only I can know, you wish to ask why, well then what if I were to tell you that I have seen your lives play out and know where this is all going, what would you do then?"

Cagalli took a step back and said "You do not honestly expect me to believe that, that is ludicrous!"

In response Anthony said "And that is why I do not tell any one of what I know or how I know it, for it is far less believable that what I just said."

Cagalli now said "You made your point, but just who are you to judge us on why we fight, who gave you that right, tell me huh?"

Anthony in kind gave her a yawn and said "I have to tell you two things, the first is that, I do not approve of this conflict, if the extremest on both sides want to kill the other lock them in a room and let them do so."

Cagalli now asked "Oh and the second what is that, or do you have any _other_ words of wisdom for me?"

Anthony now gave sigh "The second is that I have the power and the ability to wipe out both sides down to the last screaming infant, think about how I view all of you, then think about what I just claimed that I can do."

Cagalli took a step back, if what he was saying was true, then the man in front of her was right now the biggest threat to all of the earth and space.

"What is with that look _princess_ , if I recall you wanted to know why I can shake my head at all of you, I guess you should be careful what you wish for."

It was true, she did want to know why he did think so little of this war.

But for her to know that if he wished to, he could wipe out both sides was above her, way above her, so high that it sacred her to her core.

Anthony in turn said "Hey chill, it is due to people like Kira, Mu, Tolle, your father, you, Lacus and her father along with other members of the _Archangel_ , that I know that you are all worth it."

In reply Cagalli asked "All worth what?"

Anthony gave her a look as he said "Worth getting to know, I mean, if I wished to kill all of you, I would rather not get to know you, where I was, the dead have no memory, _by the grace of the crystal_ they are wiped from the minds of the living, every last detail."

It was now that Cagalli blinked and said "Wait, you don't remember the dead?"

Anthony gave her an annoyed look and said "I never said "I never stated that I was one who had such a _grace_ , but I did know many if not every one else who did."

Anthony replied "In a sense it is, in a sense it is not, but think about your war, killing the other for the circumstances of ones birth, we all have a say in that."

It was at this point that Anthony gave her a yawn and said "I will be off to bed, I haven't yet rested my mind, do tell the others for me, thanks I owe you."

A vibe of fear ran through the young girl as she saw his back, it was the fact that any time he got into his mobile suit, he could be going to kill them all.

His suit was a monster to her, in fact no other suit was even able to come close to how evil this suit was to her.

It was able to move on it's own, she had seen that, it was also able to see and act as it saw fit.

It was able to do that, she had to ask, what else is it able to do, how much can it do on its own?

The very thought of what it may do about the death of those in earth as well as those in space caused her to shudder, what was its goal, is its goal to kill, is his goal to kill, why so?

* * *

 _ZAFT: Desert Tiger_

Andrew Waltfled had been given control of the two pilots from the _Le Cresuet_ team.

He was not as easily impressed as most would be with these two pilots.

One, the white haired one was a loud mouth who did take things way too seriously.

The other was more laid back, but he thought that he was better than his enemy due to the face that he was a _Co-ordinator_.

But at the subject of the pilot of the _Omega's_ pilot the two of them seemed to close up, like they knew something about him.

Waltfeld played on the fact that both of them thought they knew more then him, so inviting the two of them to his office, he decided to let them know that he had spoken to the pilot of the _Omega_ in person, face to face.

Now as the two of them entered his office Waltfeld said "At ease men, I called you here, to ask you what you know of the pilot of the _Omega_?"

Both Yzak and Dearka both shifted a little, they did not know where to begin or where they should stop, it told Waltfeld that these two had something to hide from him.

"I'd like you to know that I had a run in with said pilot."

Both of them looked as if they were about to tell him that they knew this.

But then he added "We met face to face in the town, during a fire fight, he and the pilot of the **Strike** saved my life."

Both of them were about to ask how or rather why but it was at this moment that Watfled said "I also believe he saved on of your other pilots, she claims that he beat her with a _book_."

Dearka did not make a single move, but Yzak gave a slight twitch of his eyebrows that told Andrew that the two of them some how knew of this.

"Know I am a very knowing man, but to be beaten with a book, that is a bit absurd is it not."

Both of them after a slight pause agreed with him, "What I find more to the point is the fact that he claims to be a natural, one of our own beaten in hand to hand by a natural, it is quite the story?"

Yzak at this point said "That is not possible no _natural_ is capable of that."

Waltfeld in reply said "I believe you are right, the way he fights, the way he talks, it is as if we are not a threat as if he knows our actions?"

There was no response from the two of them this time, but the next statement he knew they would react to.

"You know, he also seems to be a bit inhumane, I mean to take out a _Co-ordinator_ not to mention his suit shrugged off the atmosphere, it was as if he was from, how do I say this, _another world_?"

Both Dearka and Yzak, did their best not to flinch, but it was no use, the two of them clearly moved, though it was subtle.

"So you two do know of this, perhaps your time with our most beloved Miss Clyne was more than just ceremony?"

Yzak now broke a little and said "We have been told as an order not to discuss that event sir, it is not deemed true yet."

Waltfeld in reply gave a sigh and said "If I were your commander I would ask that you try not to reveal things like that, imagine if I had been a rival of Le Cresuet, what you just did could jeopardise his career?"

Now that clearly shook up the two of them.

"You are dismissed"

Waltfeld said this but neither of the two pilots in front of him budged a little.

"Permission to speak sir?"

Dearka asked this, he was unsure how to say what he was going to say next, but he knew both for his and Yzak's peace of mind he had to ask what he was going to say.

Waltfeld in turn said "Granted."

He looked at these two pilots for he knew what they were about to ask of him, of course he knew.

"Sir, why did you let the pilot of the _Omega_ and of the **Strike** go, if you had them, you should have held them here?"

The _Desert Tiger_ in turn gave a laugh and said "I think you may of forgot, the two of them had just saved my life from _Blue Cosmos_ , he had also _saved_ one of your own, I do not think that he did so on a whim, also he had his book on him."

Yzak at this said "But sir, if we had him, it would allow us to take down the _Archangel_."

Waltfeld now gave a sigh and said "Do you truly believe that the pilot of the **Strike** is nothing, he is like us, except a he seems a little more capable."

Dearka now just had to ask "What do you mean by that sir?"

"It means that he was able to do what my men could not."

Both Dearka and Yzak took a step back at this, one of their own working for the _Earth Forces_ , what's more he was more capable than the trained _ZAFT_ soldiers?

"Now I have to say, though I would like to say that I had them cornered in this room between me and your Private _Bennett_ but it is more likely that we were cornered in here with them."

Waltfled now gave a sigh "From what the pilot of the _Omega_ said, he only helps the _Archangel_ because he views that they needs it."

Yzak almost smiled at this but did his best not to, it was then that Waltfeld said "He also came across as a person who did not like other saying they were better than others, also known as _ZAFT_."

Yzak then broke saying "That is because we are better!"

In turn Waltfeld gave a yawn and said "Are we, last I checked he has been able to beat us every time, not only that but he has managed to beat us without killing us, to me that takes more skill than killing does."

Now Dearka asked "Is that why you let him go, you agreed with him?"

In reply Waltfeld shook his head "No, the reason I let him go was due to the fact that he was not my enemy, he is not part of the enemy and the **Strike's** pilot is there because he _has_ to be."

Both of the two pilots turned their heads ever so slightly, they had heard about those civilians from ORB that were on board the ship that these two had been trying to destroy for some time now.

Now Waltfeld spoke one a different topic "When one doesn't have a bad scar removed, some might think it is a symbol of commitment."

Now as in character Yzak did turn his head away from Waltfeld, not that it hid his scar though.

"Or since you turned your head maybe it's a symbol of your humiliation?"

It was clear to the _Desert Tiger_ that his scar had been given by the pilot of the _Omega_ , Anthony Hitoro he had called himself, Delilah Bennett had called him Sedecim.

At this point Waltfeld did not know which was real or not, so he decided to keep a lid on it for now.

"I'm guess you got that scar from what is now renowned as _Joule's Folly_?"

It had been the name that was given to the skirmish that involved the _Omega_ pushing an entire ship.

It was clear to Waltfeld that Yzak was not a fan of the name at all.

"You may leave now, but be on standby I am searching for a white bird and I know I am going to find it soon, but since your suits are not ready you will have to sit this one out."

The two of them saluted him and left the room, both of them did not know what to expect, but they did know that if they were caught up in battle, they should pray to face the **MS Strike** rather than the _Omega_.

Both of them had to ask if Waltfeld had got a name from the pilot of the _Omega_ he had not said so for the entire time that they were there.

Dearak let the thought drift from his mind but Yzak did not, if this pilot had been here then they had seen his face.

This meant they now knew what he looked like and could find and kill him while he was not in his mobile suit.

But in the back of his mind he recalled that video and what that man had faced if it was all true.

Killing him may not be easy outside the mobile suit as many thought?

Then of course Yzak recalled that he had beat one of them, in hand to hand combat, he knew who he was going to see after this.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Anthony now had rested for about 2 hours in total, he was fine though a little unhappy that he had only slept for a short amount of time.

He now walked the _Archangel_ to get some food, but he paused when he saw Flay and Sai in the cafeteria together.

For all of a moment he was tempted to not go in, but he heard the rumble of his stomach and decided to go in and get some food.

As he did this, he noticed that the two he thought were alone were not, Tolle, Miriallia, Kira and Kuzzey were with them.

All of them said to him "Hey why don't you sit with us while you eat?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "I don't see the harm in it so why not?"

Taking a tray of food he sat down beside Kira who gave him a nod and a smile.

Tolle was the one who started things going by asking "Hey Anthony um, what was it like where you come from, I mean what is it like to live there?"

Anthony sighed "Pre Tempus Finus or post Tempus Finus, I can give you many answer on both."

Sai asked "Tell us about a more peaceful time in your life, if that is fine with all of you."

Flay along with Kira, Tolle and Miriallia agreed, so it was a majority vote.

At least all of them wee able to tell that Tempus Finus was not a good thing.

"Well Rubrum, is a green and a lush land, I did not wander far from Ackademeia unless out on a missions so I can't say much else."

All of them looked a tad disappointed.

Anthony gave a sigh "In the Academy itself, we had 13 classes, the lowest was Class 12th and the highest was Class 0, I was a strategic advisor turned student of Class 0."

He gave a sigh at this again as Tolle asked "Wait, how could you become a student if you were an advisor?"

Anthony looked at Tolle and said "Very easily if a certain woman knew which strings to pull and when to pull them, I believe it was in retaliation to another's schemes?"

Flay now said "Woah, that is harsh, wait up you don't know who did that to you?"

Anthony shook his head "I _know_ who put me in the Class and why, I can't _prove_ it."

That was a valid point "It is not what you know it is what you can prove and since I knew she had enough people trying to get rid of her, I decided not to cause any trouble."

Sai at this point said "Wait, if other people were trying to bring her down, why did you not side with them?"

Anthony in reply gave yawn and said "Because those people cared not for the value of human life, they just wanted her out no matter what the cost, so the 4 suicide missions we were sent on began."

Kuzzey at this point said "Man and I thought our lives were tough?"

Anthony responded sharply "They are, you should not disregard that fact, I only to you this because you asked, I did not do this so you could feel sorry for me or think that my life was so bad compared to yours."

All of the teens took in a deep and long breath, what Anthony had just said to them was rather shocking.

"So in short, you want us to focus on what we have to face am I right Anthony?"

Anthony gave Kira a shrug saying "Kira do what you want to, I do not view people as tools to use, being one made it clear to me how much I hated it."

Now that, that was deep, deeper than it sounded, but it did touch all of the teens where it was meant to.

Anthony knew that he should say no more and finished up his meal. He had their interest, so he should stop and let them work it out for themselves.

" _I guess I should leave them now, it would be better that way, for them all_."

Anthony did as the thought he should had left them to ponder his words and his story.

* * *

 _Desert Dawn Camp_

Cagalli was now talking with her bodyguard Ledonir Kisaka she was expressing her concern for the fact that Anthony had claimed that he could effectively wipe out both sides.

"Listen Kisaka, he may not have just been boasting to me, the entire world knows about _The Battle of Orbit_ and his suit has enough of power to cover an entire fleets retreat, power like that should not be in any ones hands."

With a sigh Kisaka said "You do know that his suit has nothing to do with your father as well, he took out an enemy in hand to hand combat as you told me, he took out a _Co-ordinator_ , if he has he is well trained, it may also be that he knows who you really are as you said, a man like that you do not wish to antagonise."

He was not listening to her, well he was and he agreed with her, but at the moment he really couldn't do a thing.

It was true at this point in time, they could do nothing, that was what was clearly infuriating Cagalli right now.

She hated inaction and knowing that they could and did not she hated even more, for real.

"We can't let him just go off and say that, he showed me who his friends were, they are all dead, can we really let a weapon of global destruction just go like that, we have to do something!"

Now a voice said "I agree with you, you do have to take action, but perhaps you failed to recall that **Agito Zero** can move on it's own?"

This thought had not hit Cagalli and she now saw that Kisaka had a very disturbed look on his face.

Cagalli now asked him "What, why are you making that face Kisaka?"

That voice replied, it was not a simply memory it was here, behind her!

"Poor little remnant, did you think I would just let you go after I told you what I said?"

Cagalli now whirled around to see that Anthony was behind her, but this time he seemed to be a little different.

"I do recall that I just saved _Ledonir Kisaka's_ birth place, so I would like the two of you to not talk about me as if I am some genocidal maniac."

Anthony now looked to Kisaka and said "I do hate it when people talk about me as if I was a monster, though in your minds it may be true."

Kisaka knew that he was testing them, trying to see if they would take action against him, right now if what Cagalli had said was true then he could take them both down here and now.

"Hey what is with that look, I don't kill people you know, I am not going to make an exception for the two of you, no matter how special you think you are _princess_."

He was making a slight against her, it was as if he was trying to get her to say something she did not wish to.

Giving the two of them a dark chuckle he turned his back on the two of them and began to walk away.

"I have to say, I'd rather not go to war with ORB, not that I could not deal with them, but I'd rather not since they affirm my beliefs."

At this Kisaka managed to ask "And what would those beliefs be?"

Anthony now turned around and said "I believe in people and what is known as _the possibility_ that humans posses, think of what I mean, then come find me."

Anthony was about to leave again when Cagalli said "Are you, are you referring to ORB as the possibility?"

Anthony did not even turn around to answer her "Now that _princess_ is quite possible."

Now as he walked away he said "Wow, I really did not see myself saying that, well hey can't know em all, no that sounded rather lame."

It was moments at this that Cagalli did not know if he was an idiot, a fool, an ass, or just plain evil, she did not know which one of these he truly was.

Kisaka said "I believe he said that to annoy us or to throw us off." Cagalli blinked and said "Yeah I think I can tell when he is being a jackass when he is one."

With a sigh Kisaka said "Be careful of how you use your words with him, he may not kill you but there are things that are worse than death and I am unsure if he is the type of person to resort to such things, got it."

He gave Cagalli a look and she glared back at him.

"You know that I can still here you two, if I did not know any better, one would say that you two are a married couple."

Cagalli had a crazed look in her eyes as he said this to them and she almost leapt at him.

Luckily for her, Kisaka had got a hold of her, he now looked to where Anthony was and said "You know that if you piss her off, you deserve to get hit for that?"

Anthony gave a sigh saying "Yeah I know, I also know that 12 others should be here with me or not with me, but hey they are dead and for the long run, as it happens I am here and still kicking, it is at this point that I know that life is a bitch."

Both Cagalli and Kisaka did not expect what he said to be this deep and Cagalli even managed to ask "Are you talking about those kids that you showed me, those who here dead holding hands with each other?"

In reply Anthony gave a shrug saying "You know they may look like _kids_ but each of them has downed more enemies that this entire conflict, but yes it is them that I speak of."

It was now that Cagalli remembered that he must be traumatised by that and said "Hey sorry, we all have issues but you don't have to be such a jerk?"

Anthony in turn said "I'd prefer the term jerk to monster, or worse traitor."

At this point Kisaka asked "Why would they call you such names?"

Now Anthony gave him a yawn and said "Because those hailed as heroes are destined to be cursed as heathens."

His words did ring true to them, what use was an elite fighting force with no war, or who could you blame things on.

Anthony now said "That was not the worst part, there was a cadet, a rather kind and helpful one by the name of Aiki, she was from Class 1st, she had befriended me when I first entered the school."

He paused to look at the two of them and said "Back then by the _grace of the crystal_ they have no memory no real connection to the dead."

Kisaka was about to ask why he could recall so Anthony said "During an event known as Tempus Finis, she was killed by the Rursus, her sister who I met in the academy, held not a single memory of her, she even gave away her prized possession."

It was now that Cagalli said "Well so, what of it?"

In reply Anthony said "Imagine those who you love and care for dying and as they do you lose your memories of them and just move on as if they never existed, what does that do to families?"

It now hit Cagalli, she'd loose her memories of her father if he died and him her, that to her was sick.

As if he knew her thoughts, though it was not hard since they were written on her face Anthony said "Yes I know it is sick, so sick that it drove one I knew do try and gain power, but in the end that power was what killed who he was trying to protect."

Anthony now shook his head and left them for real this time.

* * *

 _ **MS AGITO ZERO**_

Anthony now sat within **MS Agito Zero** , he was replaying the scene with _Kurasame Susaya_ , the former _Ice Reaper_ of Rubrum, though it was all just a simulation at points it felt real, very real to him.

He now pondered the conversation the two of them had shared.

" _So you're the strategic advisor of Class Zero, I must say you look rather young?"_

" _Not to be rude Commander Kurasame, but I believe you are only 7 years officially older than me."_

 _Kurasame gave Anthony a nod and said "That is true, you are around the age of 19, the oldest of the cadets here in Class Zero, I take it you're not really a cadet?"_

 _Anthony in turn gave a nod of his head "You have the trust of the good doctor so yes, I am not really a cadet, but due to events I am here."_

 _Kurasame closed his eyes then opened them as he said "Well that does sound rather odd, but in any case, I welcome you to the Class, I trust that you will be sufficient in battle."_

 _Now Anthony shook his head "I have orders from the Consortium of Eight that I a non combat cadet, sir."_

 _Now Kurasame looked to the sky from the balcony that they were on "I see, so there is one or more in the Consortium who dislikes you?"_

 _Anthony now said "Just because I am not allowed to kill does not mean that I cannot fight, I won't hold this Class back."_

 _Kurasame now said "That is good to hear, I expect that you will also participate in classes?"_

 _Anthony shook his head "Only some, the Good Doctor has made a request that I aid the Sorcery Division with Eidolons."_

 _Kurasame now raised an eyebrow "That is a request that I cannot truly believe, I trust you have documentation?"_

 _Anthony gave him a nod and pulled out a file and showed it to him._

" _So it seems that is true, very well then I expect that you perform your best on the field."_

 _Anthony gave him a polite bow and said "I will, I have the path laid before me now I must walk it."_

 _Kurasame put his hand on Anthony's shoulder as Anthony was about to leave "You choose your own path to walk and walk that, there is no path that is set that you cannot change, crystal guide you."_

 _Now Anthony gave him a polite salute as he left saying "Thanks commander, if my memory holds true you are wanted by the Commandant?"_

 _Kurasame did not ask him how he knew and just gave him a nod and left_.

Now as the replay finished Anthony sighed and closed his eyes "So what would you think now eh, I do wonder what would you do if you were here _Ice Reaper_?

Then he recalled how Kurasame had been while he had been in those few classes.

"Yeah some things are best left alone, like locked up and thrown away."

That was true, Kurasame's no shit policy would have made him back hand Kira and certain members of the crew into the wall so many times that he'd have taken over the role of giving out the _Bright Slap_.

Not that it was bad, but if Kurasame was real and had memories of Anthony.

He would want to know where he got his giant robot from and how he can pilot it, not to mention, why the two of them where here and so on so forth.

"Yep, what he would do is best not even thought about."

But it was too late he could hear Nine in his head saying " _Hey why do you get along so well with the Commander yo_?"

Now that was one of many voices that Anthony did not want to hear, sure Nine had not been real, but at times he was real annoying!

" _Well at least he was better than Trey that guy did not shut up at times, why did they ever put a guy like him in Final Fantasy_?"

It was a question for another time, he now was able to pick up that they had enemies incoming.

"I'll take you on, I'll take you all on!"

Anthony said this and he took control of **MS Agito Zero** "I guess I have no choice, the real threat is the fear of failure, eh Machina you should know?"

* * *

 _Archangel Bridge_

"What, Anthony has deployed in the **Agito Zero**?"

Natarle asked this as she glanced around, most of the crew were not on the bridge and were now entering it.

One of the few members who had not gone for food said "Yes, he has deployed, we can't detect anything in that area though?"

Murrue who now came onto the bridge said "Tell me what is the situation?"

Natarle said "Anthony has taken the **Agito Zero** and has deployed, we cannot detect any enemies over there so he must be leaving us."

Murrue gave her a nod and said "Thank you, now what can we do, other than sit here, we should move after him, no doubt the enemy will come here and we can't allow them to find our allies camp."

Mu who had just arrived said "That is true, they did help us get supplies, we should try and move out, I don't think Anthony has left us just yet?"

Natarle now asked "And what makes you so sure about that sir, as far as we can tell he has left us out here?"

Mu blankly stared at her and said "His suit is like 5 to 10 years ahead of us, I am sure he has better ways of detecting the enemy than we currently posses., it would not be wise to doubt him"

Miriallia now said "Sir we have been hailed by Anthony, do we respond to it?" Murrue gave a nod and said "Of course we do, bring him up on the screen."

They accepted the hail and Murrue asked "What do you think you are doing?"

Anthony in reply said "Well if you want I can show you, I got us a neat little task force of the enemy, had I not left they would have arrived on you in about 15 minutes."

All of them took a step back, the enemy was so close to them and they did not even know it.

Anthony now said "So if you are all done waving your swords around, I believe that you should follow after me, we can beat this force and break through them, we should have enough supplies for now."

Yes he did just go there and he was not in the least bit sorry for what he had just done.

The link was cut and Murrue took a deep breath to calm herself, she was not really annoyed at what he had said, just shocked that the enemy was so close to them.

Natarle on the other hand did not look clam, in fact all were sure that she wished to kill him.

Mu saw this and spoke up "We should do as he says, if we follow behind him, he can cut us a path, we should also have myself and the **Strike** on standby in case we are targeted."

It was a sound plan, if Natarle could get over the fact that she had just been called a man by Anthony, it might just work.

She now took a deep breath herself "I agree with you, we should take advantage of the fact that he is still with us."

At this Mu gave a sigh "I wonder can he hear us now, he must have heard us before or just knew what we would do, both thoughts are as scary as the other."

It was true both of those were just as scary as the other was.

Murrue not took charge and said "Get the ship moving and have the **Strike** on standby, we are at war here."

It was true and now they were about to be in battle, but none of them knew the scale of destruction they were about to see.

Cagalli and Kisaka who had managed to negotiate passage on board also had no idea what they were in for.

All would see the power that is **MS Agito Zero** all would fear it.

* * *

 _ **MS AGITO ZERO**_ _Anthony's POV_

I was now heading right towards them, all of them and I knew just what to do, but as I approached them I made sure to say on all open channels the words that would confuse them and cause them to fear me or more like fear **Agito Zero**.

" _I will become Agito, I will sound the knell to shake the world_."

I pause then say " _When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir_."

I now take my **Agito Zero** up into the air high up so high that I am just below atmosphere.

" _When the seal of creation broken, a voice like thunder shall sound_."

Now as I prepare to say the final bit I align both in the _Zero-System_ and in my main camera the very centre of the _ZAFT_ attack force.

" _And thou shalt know_!" At this point I turn **Agito Zero** around and now propel myself down towards the centre of their forces.

It takes around less than 10 seconds for me to land, as I do I turn my suit at the last minute to land on my feet.

The ground burst away at the impact I made, causing may of those around to be knocked back and off balance.

So hot was the power of my suit that the sand around where I landed is now burning.

I now activate the _psycho-frame_ in the wings of my suit and the eyes of **Agito Zero** glow red.

The vermilion or was it crimson light shines forth from the wings of my suit.

I do not activate _Trans-Am_ , no Waltfeld deserves a fair fight than that.

Now like a roar I say " _We have arrived_!

I now burst my suit in to action, the nearest **BuCUE** did not have any time to try and get his suit ready.

With one arm I ripped off the cannon upon it's back with the other I cut it's limbs clear off.

I know in the next motion rip of it's wings leaving it helpless and no longer able to assist it the battle.

The _Zero-System_ guides me to the one that would be ready next, with a stamp I jump down on it crushing the Rail gun on the **BuCUE's** back.

With both hands I now slice of the wings pick it up and hurl it and the farthest suit.

The collision should not kill them, but it would keep both of those pilots out of the battle.

I see now Waltfeld and Aisha in the **LaGOWE** , I sigh at the sight of them.

"In a battle to the death, who would win Waltfeld, a Demon or a two Tigers?" The reply I got was "A Tiger does not back down from a foe."

I in turn decided to be smart and said "Actually true fact Tigers are really ambush predators, who won't attack where they see a face."

I then add "I hope your crew of the famed ship the _Lesseps_ are ready."

The _Zero-System_ had alerted to me of the ship as if was preparing to fire on my location.

I engage the thrusters in **Agito Zero's** wings and in the feet, to burst myself up in the air, now to make sure none of them see what I am about to do, I activate _Trans-Am_ , but only for this part.

What I did next was in a matter of 5 seconds.

Using the Sun itself as well as my own light I effectively blinded any of them from seeing my _twin buster rifles_ slide out from my wings form together and take a short right next to the _Lesseps_.

I was not trying to kill, them, but shake them up and cause them to tip over, yeah that I was.

In that same instance I returned my _Twin Buster rifles_ to each wing as they popped around the front for _Atmospheric entry mode_."

What I saw made me feel sick in my stomach, sick with what I did.

The _Zero-System_ must not have told me that the blast I sent at them would actually be strong enough to implode and hit the rear of there ship.

I watched as the _Lesseps_ reeled from that attack, they were blown a good fifty meters away and the crew must have all been shaken, or so I hoped.

I now turned to look down at the remaining forces who must have been about to fire on me. "Did you think I would not notice the trap you laid for the me?"

I knew that he did not have the **Buster** or the **Duel** with him, it was not that he thought he could win without them, it was more due to the fact the he did not like Le Cresuet.

I know watch as they all fire upon me, none of them, not a single one was able to hit me.

The _Zero-System_ gives me an update that Kira has launched in the **Strike** with the **Aile Striker pack**.

They two must have seen or hear the _Archangel's_ approach.

To be trapped between two foes, striking from either side, one a foe that you know you can't defeat easily, the other you possibly could.

A lone **BuCUE** came at me.

I knew it had to be that _Delilah Bennett_ , she must be angry with me for what I have done, but this is war and this is a battle, she should not get angry with people for such things in battle.

I was too high for her to even get at, so I decided to charge down to meet her.

I opened up a channel so I could hear her voice if she wanted to say something she could.

"You bastard, I will make you pay for what you have done here, I will kill you!"

As I rushed down to meet her I said "It is nothing personal girl, but this is war and right now you are trying to kill, this time it might not me drawings that you find on your face after this!"

* * *

 _Normal POV_

The **MS Agito Zero** slammed into the **BuCUE** knocking it back down to earth, in side the cockpit of the **BuCUE** Delilah strained as she tried to maintain control of her damaged suit.

She closed her green eyes as she felt the sweat drop from her dark hair.

She braced for impact as she hit the ground and as she did she did hit the ground.

She felt a massive thump as her suit collided with the sand, her entire body was a bit numb.

She looked up at the suit that was no flying above her, it no longer had that crimson glow to it, no but the wings and the eyes did.

Her suit's controls were badly damaged and she did her best to input commands so that it could at least try to get up on it's damaged feet.

She felt fear of him, again she felt fear of the polite as well as rude young man who she had met twice, in battle it was as if he removed his emotion and did as he was told or in his case saw fit.

She now saw his suit perform acrobatics that was only possible for that suit, his suit now did a side split with it's legs as it kicked in the mounted weapons of two other **BuCUEs**.

She saw him do what he had done to the others.

Ripping off the wings and taking out the limbs, it was clear he was not going to kill them, but it may be just a matter of time.

But she did not care, getting her suit up, he had neglected to take of _her_ **BuCUEs** wings, but as she was about to engage them she received a hail from the _Desert Tiger_.

"Do not engage him, he left you like that on purpose, I repeat pull out and protect the _Lesseps_."

Delilah did not wish to but an order was an order and she knew that right now she had to obey her orders.

She now turned away from the battle and began to move towards the _Lesseps_.

The pilot, Sedecim, Anthony, to her he had many names, he too took note of this and after he dispatched the last of the **BuCUEs** he some how hacked her link and said.

"So where do you think you're going, I have to say you do look like you are in a hurry?"

She was about to turn to fight him, when the **LaGOWE** came between them.

"Move on private, we'll handle him."

She could tell that it was an empty promise, if he tried to face him he could be taken down, even killed.

But she had her orders and she had to leave him, right now she saw that **MS Strike** was closing in on her, but for some reason it began to turn back.

Delilah did not know why but she thanked god for that, but that was not really God's hand, that was a certain man in the suit that had just devastated their forces doing.

* * *

 _Archangel: Bridge_

"What do you mean Kira is returning to the ship, there are still enemy units out there!"

Natarle said this in a very loud and angry voice, no one had given the order to retreat yet.

Now Anthony came up on the screen "Sorry I could not wait for you to accept my hail, but try to steer around the battle, if you do not, you will get caught by fire that is about to be launched at me."

Murrue now gave a nod to him and said "I see so you want to take down the _Desert_ _Tiger_ alone?"

The reply she was given was "I have done in his units and his ship, it is only fair he gets a chance at revenge."

That was rather twisted logic, but as of late Murrue knew better than to try and argue with it.

"If you want to face him alone, then we shall let, you but what of the other _ZAFT_ forces out there?"

Anthony in kind said "I did leave them alive, but if they fire on you, do as you see fit."

It was a polite way to say, don't kill them unless they attack you, it was also a way to say, I didn't spare them just so you could kill them."

Murrue was able to respect this and said "All of you prepare to take in the **Strike** but don't lower the guns just yet, only fire if they fire on us."

It is needless to say that Natarle was not pleased by this, but if it helped Anthony, it was worth it for now.

Murrue now said "That amount of power, he burned the sand that he landed on not to mention that he came in from almost out of orbit, if he were ever to turn his suit on us, we would not last."

All of the crew on the bridge gave shiver and a nod, they knew that it was true, if Anthony wished to he could kill them all in an instant, as long as he was in his mobile suit.

The younger of the crew who had spoken with him knew that he would not, he was not the type of person to just turn on them, though he could if he did wish to.

Cagalli who was in the hangar had not seen what had occurred outside but she got the sick feeling in her gut that she did not want to see him.

" _Just where does power like that come from, it does not drop out of the sky, he must have built that for years, but wait isn't he only 19_?"

Much of this did not make any sense to her, but then again, she had been inside his suit and could not recall most of it.

The only thing about his cockpit she could recall was that it was rather big and rather larger for a cockpit.

* * *

 _ **LaGOWE vs AGITO ZERO**_

Aisha and Waltfeld in the **LaGOWE** had now moved to take on what was called the _Omega_ , they had seen what it had done to there forces.

Now both Aisha and Waltfeld knew that a suit and a pilot that can leave there foes alive after defeating them, was a suit and a pilot who were better and more advanced than the one who just killed his foes.

Waltfeld has not seen what it had done, but he had seen Anthony take a shot at the _Lesseps_ , now he had not seen the gun, but he was sure that it had to be one heck of a gun to do that.

Not only that but he also knew that Anthony had missed on purpose so that the crew did not all die.

Now taking aim with the 2-barrel beam cannon on the back of the **LaGOWE,** Aisha took shots at the suit that was in front of them.

He and Aisah had seen the **Strike** retreat, that must have been the doing of Anthony.

Now ordering all units "All units capable of battle stand down, do not take any hostile action!"

With what he had to say said, Waltfeld said now to Aisha "We will come out of this both of us."

She in return said "Yes, we will, now let us take down a _Demon_ shall we, you focus on your piloting Andy!"

As she said this she took aim again and fire, this time the _Omega's_ wings came in front and literally took the shot as if it was nothing.

Aisha gasped at this, all those missed shots and now it was immune to it.

Anthony at this point said to them "It will take a better weapon than that to take my suit down, it is a shame."

At this point he burst forth from where he was and was upon the **LawGOWE** to his credit the _Deset Tiger_ did manage to get his suit out of the way just in time.

But his right wing was not and now it was being ripped off by that suit.

No to them it was not ripped off, no the first of the enemy **MS Agito Zero** had gone right through in and now one could say it was stuck.

But Waltfeld and Aisha knew better than that, they had not caught his arm with there wing, his arm had caught them.

Now with the same arm that was caught in there wing, the **Agito Zero** lifted the entire **LaGOWE** up into the air, a feat that would normally break most mobile suits.

Now flinging the **LaGOWE** into the sand as the wing was torn in half Anthony said "I've seen some ZOIDS that are better than your suit, even the first Gen of them."

This left two questions for Waltfeld " _What the hell is a ZOID, also how the hell do I get up from here_?"

It was at this point that the two beam sabres at the mouth of the **LaGOWE** were cut off, then so where the tops of the legs.

Now the **Agito Zero** picked them up again and bent the 2-barrel cannons on the back of the **LaGOWE**.

"You're alive right?"

The **Agito Zero** shook up the **LaGOWE** before it put it down and then said " _Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh_."

What he just said was very wrong, in contrast to his current actions as well as the state of the opposing mobile suits.

Waltfeld asked recalled Athony's warning and called out "Aisha, dear are you there, are you alright?"

A weak reply came back "I am here Andy, I think I am fine, but I can't move from this spot, I do believe that we are stuck?

Waltfeld now got out from where he was and moved over to where he knew she was.

She was hurt and so was he, but they were both alive, for now at least "Oh it is good to see that you are alive."

Waltfeld said this as he moved closer to her she gave him a nod as now a trickle of blood came out from her mouth.

It was at this point that the top of the suit was ripped open, exposing the two of them in the light.

A voice now said to them "Get onto my hand if you want to live."

Waltfeld did not move to the hand of the mobile suit, no he move towards Aisha who was weakly trying to get to her feet.

She must have been more shaken up than what both Waltfeld and Anthony had thought.

Waltfeld now carried had her over his shoulder at was making his way to the hand when said had suddenly pulled away!

Waltfeld now saw why, Private Delilah Bennett had gone against her orders and attacked him, she had almost killed both Waltfeld and Aisha.

Anthony in no time for this shit manner took brought the arm of his suit down upon her suits back now sticking the other hand out he said "You have 5 seconds jump!"

The _Desert Tiger_ and his lover did this as they landed in the suits hand he brought it closer to the torso of the suit and popped the wings over to cover them.

It was at this point that the **LaGOWE** exploded, now Andrew Waltfled knew that his defeat was complete.

Had he not been rescued by he foe he and his lover would right now be dead and what Anthony had told him back in the base would have come true.

As the explosion abated, the wing moved away and the hand lowered them to the ground.

"When I say I do not kill I mean it, think about what I said to you before this battle."

Anthony knew that the two of them could in theory fight him again, but this time he felt that he did not have to worry about that this time round.

* * *

 _Delilah's POV_

I just saw him save the _Desert Tiger_ , he just saved his enemy like he did with me.

And I, I almost made did what I set out to stop, I almost killed Andrew Waltfeld!

Sure I do not like him, he did put me in the brig but I do not wish him to die, he is a good Co-ordinator.

Now as I thought of this, I see him place the two of them down on the sand away from the wreckage, I do not believe my eyes.

I did not think much of him when I first saw him, when he beat me I thought it must be a fluke.

But for him to act like this to the ones who wish to kill, what is wrong with him?

What type of hell did he go through to make him out the way he is, does a guilt of mass murder lay on his mind?

He now turns his suit to me and tells me "I hope you are aware of what I just did, if you try to attack me again, I will take you and give you to the _Archangel_ as a present."

This was no ideal threat if I could look into his eyes I would see the anger that were they held.

And a lot of it, right now I was the object of scorn, he must have seen me as a fool a fool who would try to kill those doing them a favour.

To be true I know I had tried that with him already, it did not work.

Before I could respond he left and the _Legged ship_ past me and all the others by, I had to think, he is one hell of a guy.

I can't help but both fear and admire him, it is as if he knows what will come of all that he does and he views it as he job to be apart of it.

I did hear though I was more haughty in that place when he said that Aisha the one closest to the _Desert_ _Tiger_ would die if they attack the **Strike**.

I can say that it would have come true had his suit and his skills as a pilot not been far above my own.

I know that I am in for it when I get back, to make it worse I almost got the _Desert Tiger_ killed so I may not be in combat for a while.

But what I can see now is that he does not hate no, he is willing to put his own suit at risk in order to save one of our own.

I guess I should have seen that when he saved me, but I guess seeing him do it to and for another makes me truly believe in what he claims.

I guess I will be posted home, bat that can't be so bad, well at least I will not have to face this _red demon_ there unless he follows us there?

* * *

 _Archangel_

Natarle along with Mu and Murrue were no waiting for Anthony as he exited his mobile suit as he did so he had to say say "I guess now is the time to face the music."

Mu at this point gave him a nod "Like hell it is, you literally burned the sand that you were on, how the hell can you do that?"

Mu was not being rude, it was more like he was excited as well as in shock as to what he had just seen.

Natarle at this point said "I believe we have more important things to ask, like why did you let or should I say save the _Desert Tiger_?"

Anthony in reply said "I don't kill people and I know none aboard there ship was killed, though two where hurt badly, like burns across there arms and so."

It was at this point Murrue asked "I have to ask how do you know all that?"

She just then recalled his terms but it was too late Anthony now waved a finger in front of her and said "Magic!"

Mu was able to agree with that but Natarle was not "I see so you like to play hard huh?"

Anthony say the perfect way to throw them off balance and said "Well I do like to play hard, _do you like it hard_ , it will be my first so please be gentle with me" He gave her a suggestive wink and she in turn did not take a step back but blushed rather violently while she blinked a few times.

Mu at this point said "I can see now why you are a deadly strategist, you walked into that one Badgiruel.

The fact that Mu spelled it out for her did not make it any better, Murrue on the other hand tried her best to get them back on the main topic.

"So now that you are done teasing one of us, are you going to tell us the real reason why you chose to save them?"

Anthony gave a nod and said "Yeah I don't kill, well I do my best not to, in the future I may have to but the future is not the present, also he let three of us go and did not track us, so I guess I returned the favour."

It was a reasonable explanation, but at this point Natarle said "You do know that you just let one of the biggest threats to the Earth Alliance live?"

In turn Anthony smoothly replied "If you want you and I can _release_ our frustrations together if you really want to do _it_ that bad."

Kira who was now here saw him tap his book so he knew that he may be referring to beating her up with that rather than _that_.

"In any case we should move towards the sea a little bit faster, I can say that the **Duel** and the **Buster** are at their base so the **Aegis** and the **Blitz** are not far behind."

For now they decided to drop it, though Natarle would like to have a word with Anthony in the future about his behavior.

Right now they were on the way to the Indian Ocean, from their the Pacific to Alaska.

* * *

 **Okay so how did you enjoy the story I hope that the chapter was enjoyable.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of it, if you want to add to it PM me**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay guys how are you all it has been a little while, yeah I got the next chapter of this story up and ready to go. I have to warn you not alot does happen in this chapter as in there are no battles that I wrote taking a break from all of that. This will be about character development and moving the plot forward.**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think no flaming.**

* * *

Opening Song (Ash like Snow)

The music starts, with the first rhythm it shows an image of the **Agito Zero** slowly zooming.

When the rhythm changes it shows Anthony opening his eyes, his eyes a lit up with the _Zero-System,_ he moves the **Agito Zero** down from space towards the Earth, showing Africa.

 _Gundam Agito SEED (logo)_

" _Sor akaku someru."_ Kira is shown looking at the desert sun set, then turning away from it as the view zooms in on his eyes

" _Kokutan no yami."_ Tolle is shown looking at the door to the hangar bay, opening and closing

" _nomikomareta."_ It shows Mu standing before the Skygrasper, while the camera panns to the **Moebius Zero**.

" _Hoshikuzu-tachi"_ Anthony is shown then the view panns out to show the cockpit of **Agito Zero**

" _Hakanaku._ " Lacus is show turning with Haro just as wind picks up and blows her hair around her face.

" _Fruitsimoru hai no yuki_." Sai and Flay are walking along a corridor playfully bumping into one another as the exit through a door.

" _Mitsumeta._ " The view panns out from that of an eye to that of a tanned young woman in _ZAFT_ gear.

" _Nageki no mado_." Yzack is shown launching in the **MS Duel** his face scowling

" _I never dreamed_." Dearka is showng launchingin the **MS Buster** as his face a mix of emotions as he sights the enemy."

" _Kooritsuku._ " The seenn zooms in on the custom **BuCUE** showing Waltfeld and Aisha in it, smiling.

" _There, I come for!"_ Waltfeld now closes his eyes and grins, the view zooms out to show his **BuCUE** engaging in combat.

" _Omoi wa sekibaku no yazeo ni._ " The scene shows the _Archangel_ , the Skygrapser, the **MS Strike** and **MS Agito** now engaging **BuCUE**. Mu is shown in the Skygrapser avoiding a blast from the **MS Buster**. The scene flips to Anthony in the **MS** **Agito Zero** waving a hand and sending forth red light.

" _Maiagarai_." The red light hit's the desert sand sending up a cloud of smoke and sand

" _Kudaketa_." The **MS Strike** and the custom **BuCUE** are shown classing, a silhouette of the faces of both Kira and Waltfeld are shown narowing there eyes and yelling behind their suits

" _Kono sekai ga_." The scene flashes to the bridge of the _Archangel_ , showing the concerned faces of, Murrue, Natarle, Sai, Flay, Miriallia and Tolle.

" _Katachi wo kaera tabi_." The _Archangel_ is show to fire it's main cannons at the incoming **BuCUEs** , blowing the sand, smoke and fire around them.

" _Mamoritai mono wo_." The shape of the moon from earth is seen as a red light flashes and the **MS Agito Zero** descends from the moon until it's face is the only thing in view.

" _Kowahite shimatteitan da_." Anthony's, Kira's and Mu's faces are seen on a split screen and fade as it shows the Skygrapser, the **MS Strike** and the **MS Agito** **Zero** all avoiding attacks. The Skygrapser and **MS Strike** fire in the direction of the view, while the **MS Agito Zero** emits a vermilion light from it's back.

The music continues to show the earth enveloped by vermilion light as the music beings to fade, so to does the light.

* * *

Chapter Nine

" _Anyone may claim that he will act in the direst times, yet only a brave man acts in times great and small." Cloud Strife_

 _Archangel_

Right now Anthony was on board the open deck of the _Archangel_ , the sun was out and he was enjoying the breeze that was on his face.

It was at this moment that he recalled what Rambal Ral from the first _Gundam_ had said " _This wind, this feeling, this my friend, is War_!"

It was not the most bright thought that he had, but by no means it was the darkest.

" _I have to figure what I have to do, that is for me and only for me to decide_."

Kira was out here as well he was talking with Sai, Flay, Miriallia and Tolle, Anthony did not intend to listen in so he did not.

Now Tolle called out to him "Hey Anthony do you want to hang with us?"

Anthony in turn gave a shrug and said back "I'd rather not drag you guys down."

He knew that they just wished to include him, it may be due to the fact that the rest of the crew now looked on him suspicion.

Well more so than they did before he had saved the _Desert Tiger_.

Now giving a little yawn he had to think " _Well all actions come with a price, I knew the price and chose it so well I guess I will have to deal with it_."

Kira at this point came over to him "You seem a little down, well since all of the crew other than us have now looked at you as if you are a spy?"

Anthony at this point said "I don't blame them, but if they think it will make me act the way they want me to you are mistaken."

Kira gave Anthony a smile and said "Yeah I can see that, you don't seem like the type of guy to let what others think of you get to you."

Anthony just gave him a nod before he said "You should go back to your friends, you must remember that to many you are just a weapon, a weapon with a mind of it's own, is no use to them."

Kira knew that he was talking about those in the _Earth Alliance_ that did not knew him as human, rather than those who were on board the ship.

Anthony saw the look on Kira's face and said "Don't doubt, if you do you will fear what you may do wrong and that fear will make itself become reality."

Kira now gave Anthony a look and asked "Are you speaking from experience?"

Anthony shook his head "Not mine, but one I sat next to did this, in the end his fear made him take actions that brought his fear to come to be _by his owned hands_."

That last part of did scare Kira a little bit so Anthony added "He did get better though and he and she lived together for the rest of their days."

Kira asked "Wait what do you mean by that?"

In reply Anthony just said "014, 015 and 016 were revived or so the record said, get it now?"

Kira did not, but he did get a bit of it, what Anthony meant was for him not to get confused or to doubt what he could do in battle.

If he did so, he would only feed them until they were real.

Now Kira had to ask "How old are you, no tell me for real?"

Anthony gave him a smile as he began to head back inside the _Archangel_. As he did this Kira did hear him say " _I'll never tell_."

Kira had to ask himself in his head " _Wait what is with him, at times he seems like me at times he seems much older than me, just what is he_?"

He went back to his friends who had unlike Anthony did listen in on what was being said "Why why did he walk off when you asked about how old he was?"

Kira turned to Flay but he had no answer, he now looked back to where Anthony had been and said "Well I guess he likes to make fun of us every now and again."

He did not know how true that was, nor how far Anthony could go with a joke or how long he could plan it out for.

* * *

 _Archangel Hangar_

Anthony now saw Cagalli staring at his suit, shaking his head he walked past her and said "You know that it is impolite to stare, it has feelings to you know."

She still stared at his suit and said "It flashed it's eyes at me?" Anthony raised an eyebrow at this and asked "Oh and what colour was the eyes?"

Right now Anthony was not mocking her, due to the fact that he did wish to know what colour the eyes were?

"They were red, like that of blood, like the colour of the cape?"

It was clear to him that she was unsure of what she had seen.

Anthony replied calmly "If it was red, then it wants you to like back off, ever heard of _red eyes take a warning_."

It was at this moment that Anthony saw that her eyes reflected a bit of the _Zero-System_.

Now alarm bells went off in Anthony's head, but he did his best to remain calm "I'll ask you this once, what did it show you?"

Her reply was brief but gave Anthony some relief "I don't know, all I saw was it's eyes flash at me, then you came in here and started talking to me."

At least she seemed or thought she was telling the truth, but Anthony was a little unsure of it, he had to take precautions.

Anthony took in a deep breath then exhaled, that was a relief he then said "I would try not to stare at it, if I were you go get some rest, you look terribly."

She gave him a nod but did not move from the spot, it was as if she was transfixed by his suit.

Anthony in turn moved past her at this point and went to his suit, getting inside he he pulled up all that it had done.

" _So you flashed at her, okay but what else did you do to here_?"

Anthony pulled up surveillance of the suit so that he could see what had occurred while he was absent.

Giving out a very long sigh he got out of his suit, it had only flashed at her, but due to the nature of the suit, it had to use the _Zero-System_ to do that.

Anthony knew two ways to break on out of a daze or out of fairy land.

One was to straight up hit the person in the face, but that was not going to cut it, right now he did not wish to make an enemy out of Kisaka or Cagalli.

The other was to shock them, but to do that he would have to risk getting hit by her, she would not be gentle with him, fear did not faze Anthony.

He decided to take the latter as well as a more gentle approach, while she was of in la la land, or fairy land or wherever young girls go to, he decided to tap his forehead to hers.

It took a full 5 seconds of this for her to notice his eyes right in front of hers, the eyes he had did not seem to reflect her but that of his suit despite staring right at her.

The first thing she did that Anthony saw was that she gave a blink and the _Zero-System_ that was reflected in her eyes was gone.

The next thing she did was a lot less subtle. Jumping back as far as she could, only to see Anthony do the same and shake his head and sigh.

"What, what were you doing, why were you so close to me?"

Cagalli managed to ask as she blushed violently and was unable to meet his eyes.

"I did what I had to, to snap you out of a daze, would you prefer my book?"

As Anthony said this he nonchalantly tapped the book at his side, Cagalli shook her head at him.

Still blushing and unable to meet his eyes she said "Thanks I guess, it was not like I asked for your help or anything ass."

In return Anthony just smiled and said "Many people do believe that they do not need help and will bat away the hand that is offered to them, only once they have destroyed what they wished to protect will they learn."

This was much deeper than Cagalli had thought and she said "Well who asked you any way!"

It was cute to watch for Anthony, she was still blushing and looking away from his eyes.

" _Yeah she is a Tsundere, no doubt about that, well for now at least_."

She clearly got angry with the smile on his face and said "You, you liked that didn't you pervert!"

Anthony now did get offended and in reply said "Dear child, as high as you may think you are, when I compare you to the one that would have given my heart to you are dull, more dull than a tank compared to the my suit."

Cagalli now asked "So what happened to this lady, did you give up on here, or where you not good enough?"

Anthony smile as a tear dropped from his eye as he said "She died holding my hand, while I was asleep, we had just come through a crisis."

Anthony now turned away from her and said "I feel the sudden urge to weep, I'll leave you to what you desire, but respect that I do not want you near my suit."

Anthony left Cagalli feeling like shit, she wanted to call out to him and say that she did not mean it like that she wanted to apologies for being such a brat.

But the speed that Anthony made it to his suit and hopped inside before she was able to say a single word.

Kisaka who had seen the whole thing gave a sigh as he showed himself to Cagalli "That was not the wisest move you could have made, did you know you were staring at that for 10 minutes?"

She now did her best to put on her brat face, though she called it by another word and said "You asked you for your input?"

Kisaka now gave a louder sigh and said "No doubt he can hear you right now and though I dare not believe that I know what he his thinking I can assume he would be rather angry with you."

At these words Cagalli shut her trap, then said while she looked at the ground "I did not know he had, I did not know that one of those people was dear to him?"

Kisaka now looked at her as he raised an eyebrow and said "So you really are sorry huh, if what you said about his suit is true, try not to bring about any thing that will make him no longer value life, it would not be wise for the Earth and Space."

Kisaka was right, it was not a good idea to make a young man feel like shit about a memory that he deemed a failure that to him was unforgivable.

Anthony inside the cockpit of **MS Agito Zero** did not weep, though the memory of _that_ _girl_ did sadden him.

Shaking his head he said "Sigh, why do things have to go this way huh, well I guess I am to blame at times, but hey, all we can do is move forward."

"The present is the best time to be in for it is the only time you can make a real impact, so make use of the time you have I guess?"

* * *

 _PLANTS: Clyne Residence_

Lacus now was reading the reports that were meant for her father, she saw that the ship named the _Lesseps_ had suffered serve damage, but for some reason, all of the crew were fine, well for now.

It was clear to her that Anthony had done this.

No other person would just leave the enemy alive, if it was not for him, all those people may have been killed, killed by Kira.

Now she turned to Mr Pink who was on her lap. "WHATS WRONG HARO?"

She gave him a nod and said "Mr Pink, we have to find a way to help Kira, I believe that he does not wish to fight us?"

While Lacus did not wish to take him away from his friends, she did want to see him again.

In fact she wanted to see Anthony too and ask him, why he piloted that mobile suit of his.

"Why do people fight Mr Pink, war is such a complicated thing?"

Mr Pink did not know how to reply to that and just said "SCARY, SCARY HARO!"

When Mr Pink said that, Lacus was able to recall that Anthony had scared and been able to tease and bicker with Mr Pink, it was amusing to watch them.

To think a young man would was polite as well as rather playful was in a suit that took down its foes as if they were jokes and let them live in order to shame.

Lacus had to state out loud "Does he change his the mindset he is in once he gets in that mobile suit?"

It was a good question, that Anthony she had seen and spoken to was not arrogant in the way that the _ZAFT_ pilots had heard.

She now thought of her father and how is term was coming to a close, with him no longer chairman of the PLANTS, Patrick Zala would take control.

Lacus did not dislike Athrun's father, but she got the feeling that he was a man who desired that a world only for Co-ordinators.

Now it was a major issue that the people of the plants, this superior race that Patrick Zala spoke of had problems with sterility.

Lacus knew at times she was could appear to be a bit of an airhead, but she also knew that was due to her nature, her pacifist nature and her philosophy.

She now smiled as she looked down at Mr Pink and said "I think it is safe to agree that we have to act if we want any change to happen, don't you think so Mr Pink, I believe that is the way to act?"

Lacus now began to ponder why Anthony did not kill, she recalled what she had seen on when she was with Athrun and the other pilots.

" _Does Anthony feel guilt at not dying with his friends no he said they were his brothers and sisters, does he feel that he failed them still, how long has it been since then_?"

It was a good question, one that she had to ask.

Her mind now drifted to that which Anthony had shown her inside his mobile suit " _I seek a strong heart, worthy to be a l'Cie_.

 _A query: wilt thou become l'Cei and protect me the Vermilion Bird_?"

To here _l'Cie_ was a word that she did not understand or know of, was the _l'Cie_ the power of the kings that Anthony had spoken off and denied.

Right not it was paradox to her, for it both mad sense and no sense at all.

But the bigger question was, what is the _Vermilion Bird_ , what did it need protection from?

At this point Lacus realised that she had got in more than she wished to and came to a stop there.

She now looked at her window and saw the lady that she had invited to her home.

Moving out to meet her Lacus said "Ah Miss McGriff, so good of you to join me so soon."

Selene in turn said "How can I refuse an invite from Miss Clyne, you are quite popular even in the DSSD."

Lacus gave a small laugh and said "Oh please don't tease me, I am sure that you are popular as well."

The two of them exchanged pleasantries, until Lacus decided to get to the core of why she had invited Selene here.

"You see Miss McGriff, I invited you here today to ask a favour of you."

Selene in kind said "It depends on what that is, I may or may not be able to help you with it."

Lacus gave Selene a nod and said "You see while I was on board the _Archangel_ , the ship of the _Earth_ _Alliance_ , I met two young men, one was a Co-ordinator like us, he was the pilot of the mobile suit known as the **Strike**."

Selene now asked "And the other was the pilot of the _Omega_?"

Lacus gave her a nod and said "Yes that is it, he let me a few questions to think over, if you do come into contact with him, I ask that you allow me to see him, if _you_ can allow this?"

Selene now said "You do know that if any of the PLANTS find out that you were in contact with an enemy pilot, it will not go down well."

Lacus gave her a determined smile and said "I believe he knows how to bring this war to an end, he and the pilot of the **Strike** , if I could speak to them, I would try to implore the two of them to show mercy on the people of the PLANTS."

Selene knew what she was being asked was risky, but even she could not say no to Miss Clyne.

"I'll see what I can do Miss Clyne, I must tell you we are no closer to him than the PLANTS are."

Lacus said "I know but it is important that we try to act."

Selene had to agree it was important that they try, that was what the DSSD was all about, they were doing their best to show that Naturals and Co-ordinators could live and work side by side.

If it was true that the pilot of the _Omega_ was a Natural while the pilot of the **MS Strike** was a Co-ordinator, it could only help the DSSD's cause.

Food was now brought out for the two of them and Selene did say "I take it that your father's term is now ending?"

Lacus gave her a grim nod, the look did not suit Lacus, she should be more upbeat and cheerful in Selene's opinion.

"That is why I am trying to make contact with the pilot of the _Omega_ , if I can do this, it will be step in avoiding the loss of life."

It was at this point that Selene had to ask "Miss Clyne, he does not kill his enemies in battle what could you possibly mean?"

Now Lacus spoke in a very serious manner "He came off as a kind and gentle young man who was damaged in areas that he hid from others, we all know that a damaged person is a person who can fall very quickly."

Selene was about to ask what she meant when Lacus said "I believe the loss of his loved ones made him to be in denial about that or at least he appears to be like that, while I was there he was always ready to tell a joke or bring one up."

The two of them went silent for about a minute before Selene said "So he is the type to hide behind laughter, it is not the best way, but it does work to an extent or so I have read."

It was definitely not the best way to cope with what he was coping with, but the main question that had to have an answer was how long had he been like this?

Lacus then said "When I looked into his eyes and saw him speak to the pilot of the **Strike** it was like he was talking to a long lost brother as if he had known him for years before all this."

Selene then asked "I take it he was like this to all of those around him, he was like a family member you knew them all very well."

Lacus gave a nod "Yes he was like that, he knew what to say and when to say it, he also knew where to be and when to be there, it was like he had seen it all before, it is like, he knows what and why you will take action, like he has known us for years on end."

Selene now asked "Now that is food for thought, to believe that there is a man out there that does know about us and he wishes us to keep guess how much he knows?"

Lacus knew that it was like that, word for word.

"It is just how you say it is, as if he knows so much and wants us to keep guessing at how much he knows?"

Selene now took a sip of the tea that was before her "Now that, that is not comforting thought to have."

Lacus did speak up on the pilots behalf saying "It is not like he abuses it thought, he is very wary of what he says and how he says it, at least that is what I could tell when he was around more than just one person."

Selene now raised her eyebrow and just had to ask "May I ask how you would know this Miss Clyne, did he tell you?"

Lacus shook her head "No he did not tell me, but he did not seem to be the type of person who sits back and lets others fight, I believe said that as long as he had power he would act."

Now thoughts of Kira came into Lacus's head, though she did not know why, she felt a her chest get a little tighter as she thought of their time together.

Selene saw this and said "I believe I may have to leave now, it was wonderful to have tea with you and I will contact you if you allow me to."

With that she left and Lacus how to wonder if Kira was thinking about her right now like she was thinking of him?

* * *

 _Archangel: Cafeteria_

Kira at this point was thinking of Lacus as he ate his meal, though he did not feel tight in his chest, no he just thought about how she had spoke about both him and Anthony.

" _It does make me want to know, if there were people like Lacus in both the PLANTS and in the Earth Alliance, what if things like the Blue Cosmos and ZAFT extremist did not exist_?"

It was true if those two factions in boths sides were no longer around the war may not be still going on. At this point Flay asked him "Kira, you aren't thinking about that girl are you?"

Kira at this snapped back to reality and only heard _that girl are you_ , so when he gave his reply he said "What no, I am not."

Tolle his best friend said "Whoa he must be, did you see how quick he was to deny it!"

Sai at this point gave a laugh and said "Yeah he did deny it a little to quickly, so now you have only confirmed your guilt!"

Flay then said "I guess it is alright for him, all except him and Kuzzey are paired up so it's only natural for him to want to be as well, I mean why wouldn't Kira?"

Miriallia then said "I am not sure that is how it works but, I can go along with it."

Kira looked at Kuzzey who just said "Hey don't look at me, I am not going to help you out of this."

All of them were able to share a laugh, well except for Kira who did not know why they were laughing at him.

But due to a young man that had grown to like and accept he was enlighten.

"I believe they may be referring to little girl, the ill tempered one, who we all picked up the desert."

All of them spun to see that Anthony was among them, how they did not notice him was beyond any of them, _again_.

Mu who was a little less hostile to Anthony than Murrue and Natarle were for his actions said "Well I guess if you now told me that you were _not_ an assassin, I would have to call you out as a lair."

Anthony waved it off by saying "I believe it was either Class 3rd or Class 12th that dealt in those areas, Class 0 was more _making_ _the impossible possible_."

Mu now narrowed his eyes and said "Oh you did not just go there _child_?"

Anthony in turn said "Chew on me _Cow of Endymion."_ At this moment Mu replied "So, what is it like to chill in a robot as your best friend."

Anthony replied "Tell me what grass and dirt taste like _Moo_ La Flaga, eh?"

Kira, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Flay and Kuzzey did not know what to say, Mu and Anthony now were in a heated verbal battle to see which one of them would win.

"So I take it that you are not a soldier, was that due to the fact that you didn't have the _balls_ to be one?"

Mu said this with a devilish grin on his face, in kind Anthony said "Your right I am not a solider, elite units are not counted as part of the regular military not that you'll _ever_ experience it."

Mu then retorted by saying "Hey at least I am an officer rather than a _grunt_."

Anthony just smirked and said "Hey at least my nation can actually win a war, not to mention kill a god."

That one really hit Mu below the belt, he had just told him that the entire of the Earth Forces were going to lose this war.

Mu now said the only thing he could "Well at least I have a cool official title."

At this point Anthony looked a little defeated and said "Damn you've got me there _Cow of Endymion."_

The only thing that stopped the two of them from going on any further was the fact that Murrue had come into the room.

"What were you two just doing, you are standing in the way, may I get passed?"

Anthony in his head said " _Mu's wild love interest appeared, Mu is unable to battle, wait hold up, why am I thinking of this like Pokemon_?"

It was only now did Anthony notice that her gaze was not on Mu, but on him "A word with you in private?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "There is still some time before I have to enact my next plan so yeah, I can spare some time."

This earned him a look from all of them in the room and Anthony had to say "What, I _plan_ to go and take a nap, get off my back."

All of them gave out a sigh at this, Anthony knew how to throw off any situation that he was found, it it was like he knew what to saw and when to say it to have maximum effect.

As Anthony left the room it Murrue, Kira had to say "Is it just me or does Anthony like to tease all of us from time to time?"

Now all of them had to agree with that Mu included, he even said "Man he does not hold back, remind me not to tick him off again."

Outside Murrue and him to a walk to the officers lounger where she sat down in front of him and now looked at him and said "Take a seat Anthony, if you will I do not wish to waste any more time on this than I have to."

Anthony gave her a nod and took a seat, Murrue had her arms out folded on the table, she did not look happy.

"Anthony, I have allow your antics on this ship up till now, but when you made that stunt with the _Desert Tiger_ you have gone to far, do you know how hard it will be for me to explain this?"

In reply Anthony gave her a nod and said "I know, I also know you are in just as much crap for having Kira on board and in the **Strike** , so you can look forward to losing La Flaga, Badgiruel and Alster."

The shock on Murrue's face told him that she did not expect all of that.

"La Flaga will be assigned to training, Badgiruel will be promoted and put on a different ship and Ms Alster will be used to recruit others into the war."

Anthony had just told her the events that would occur after they returned to JOSH-A.

It was not a good move, but right now she would refuse to believe him so it was not a bad move.

But she did listen to him and asked "And what of the **Strike** and of Kira, you did not say his fate did you?"

In reply Anthony closed his eyes and shook his head.

Then when he stopped and opened his eyes he said "I have to ask you, are you so foolish that you do not know, think about it, I am sure you know the answer."

Right now all Anthony wanted was for Murrue to come to the answer by herself, he wanted her to put 2 and 2 together.

At least that way she could not say that he was being unreasonable and just guessing as to what will happen.

Anthony saw a sick look cross Murrue's face as she came to the only answer possible, it was clear to him that she did not like it one bit.

"I can tell that you know that which I speak of, please do tell me, do you intend to allow him to walk in to his death, after all that he has done."

She did not answer, no it was more along the lines she could not, she knew for herself that Kira did not have a future.

Now with a heavy heart she said "I am on an officer on board a ship, I have my orders and I must follow them."

Anthony then said "You only think like that because they have not sacrificed you yet, I can tell you that they will, that is their way, to sit back and disregard lives while they sit in their high seats away from combat."

Now Murrue asked "What is the point of telling me this, what do you hope to gain?"

It was not his reply that shook her inside but the blank honest look in his eyes "If I could gain anything, I would not be with you."

With a shadow of a smile Anthony then said "You know I once knew a man who told me to choose my own path in life, I can't say I liked him, he was not the type of man you could be friends with, but he pulled through when it mattered."

With a heavy sigh Anthony thought about that _level_ and how all those who had been chosen to summon _Alexander_ had perished.

"For his action he was given an order, it was a move by those in power to get rid of those that could be threat to them, a purge of our ranks."

Murrue now tried to ask "How does this relate to us, I assume that it does in some why, I am just unable to see it yet.

Anthony gave her a nod and said "Any unit in war that does well against a foe most lose to, will cause envy in their allies."

Murrue still did not get it and asked "Wait you mean to say that since we have performed well that our leaders will get rid of us?"

Anthony gave her a nod "In a crude way yes, but I must tell you as well, since you have done so well they will try to bring you down, no one likes to see those who do better than them, those above you will see you as a threat and have you removed."

It was now becoming clearer to Murrue what Anthony was going on about.

She now asked Anthony "The man that you spoke of, what happened to him."

Anthony gave a sigh as he said "He died, he lived longer than all but one who was around him, he was also Class Zero's commander, I can say they were trying to get rid of us one by one."

Murrue now said "That, that is a very sad story, as in not pathetic, sad."

Anthony now scowled at her as he got up "You best hope that it is only a _story_ and not will come to pass with you, since you are in charge her, you will take the bullets first."

Murrue blinked, she did not expect him to say that, though it was an old saying that _the officers took the bullets first_.

Now as Anthony left her, Murrue had to ponder what he said.

" _Is he guessing or does he know what we are in store for, I can never tell with him_?"

Murrue shook her head " _I will have to think on this later and discuss it with Mu and maybe Natarle_?"

The story about being cast aside or rather picked off still sat in her mind, the fact that it was Anthony who told her that made her all the more weary about what could happen.

It was one of the many quips he had made, this time though he said it with a grim face and tone in his voice.

It was not a rant of a joke of his, this was a warning a warning that she was unable to truly understand.

It was in these moments that she recalled that he asked them not to ask _how_ he knew things.

At this point in time she no longer wished to know how he figured things out, let alone who he got his information.

* * *

 _Archangel Hangar_

Anthony gave out a sigh " _Did I say way too much or way to little, I guess I'll never know for sure, well if I am able to leave this world and return to me own_."

Anthony now opened his eyes to see that Cagalli was now in front of him, she was staring at him, from the look of it she wanted something to say.

Since he was not in the mood to deal with her Anthony gave a shrug and now moved on.

As he did this, she made a move to grab his arm.

To her credit she did manage to do it, Anthony on the other hand gave a look at her and then back to his arm.

Now at times, Anthony did not like being touched, this was one of those times.

The fact that he had got back into his regular uniform saved him from skin contact with her.

"I take it that you wish to talk with me, can you let go of my arm."

Anthony made sure his tone told her _I really don't want to talk with you let alone let you touch me_.

Cagalli let go and said "Look I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I said to you before, I was being hurtful and unkind."

Anthony just looked at her and raised an eyebrow, it was not the response she had hoped for.

"Look I am sorry that I said those things, can we still get along?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "Sure, we can, so long as I don't talk to you, you have no reason to call me names, I dislike being called names and having those that I care for insulted, so I think we can _get along_ fine."

At this point Anthony turned away and walked off, it did not help that he had just this in a blank way.

It was as if he was just stating a fact to her and now he was on his way.

Cagalli may not have liked it but she knew that for what she had called him she deserved this or worse.

Kisaka at this point said "I believe he might want you to take action, it may be that actions speak louder than words?"

Cagalli at this point asked "Then what do I have to do to?"

Now Kisaka was about to reply when a voice said "I think she should try to show that she is not just a teen girl in a rebellious stage, one may wonder why the princess of ORB would be in a terrorist group, if I am not mistaken that can lead to many political discussions."

It was true, she did know that her actions did in fact endanger ORB and her father.

Anthony now looked at the two of the, they had taken there eyes off him for only a moment and he had vanished and then appeared, close to the, way too close.

"I believe you do not know the full consequences of your actions, just think about those who would step into power if your father was kicked out or killed, the one who has your _hand in marriage_?"

It was a real shock to the two of them that he knew just who they were and what they were.

It was also a shock that he knew the plans of Cagalli's father.

Kisaka moved now in front of Cagalli to protect her, though what he was going to do was beyond him.

Anthony saw the look on their faces and said "What don't look at me like that, do you really want the future of ORB to rest with _Yuna Roma Seiran._ "

Now the fact that he was able to name said man and also peg his character scared both Kisaka and Cagalli, just who was this man, what did he know.

Anthony now narrowed his eyes and said "TI have to tell you that no matter how hard you try your father will die and no longer be there to lead ORB, in that case will you or that man rule?"

It took a little while for any one to talk, Kisaka had to thank god that there was no one else in the hangar.

Kisaka now dared to ask "How, how is it that you know all of this, just who are you?"

In reply Anthony just quoted apart of the _Nameless Tome_.

" _Within the spiral emerged a single locus, so close yet invariably distant."_

" _In the flash of an eternity, one became ten and six, then ten and two, And the wheel began whirling once more."_

" _The first revealed the power of acceptance, The second, the power of kindness, The third, the power of knowledge, The fourth, the power of valor, The fifth, the power of innocence, The sixth, the power of tenacity, The seventh, the power of discernment, The eighth, the power of tranquility, The ninth, the power of action, The tenth, the power of ignorance, The eleventh, the power of wisdom, And the twelfth, the power of judgement."_

" _Cast away were the loci of fear, love, suffering, and age."_

" _Their souls elevated through the endless cycle of transmigration, Those who ascend these loci were chosen by the divine spirits: One wishing to open the gate with its own hand."_

" _One wishing to open the gate using the hand of another."_

Kisaka did not get it for it did not make sense to him, of course it did not it was part of the last verse of the _Nameless Tome_.

A tome from a Final Fantasy game it did not exist here.

They still just stared at him and Anthony decided to quote yet another part of the _Nameless Tome_.

" _And unto him I shall reply: I will become Agito, I will sound the knell to shake the world_."

Cagalli tried to take a guess by asking "What do you think that _you_ are this _Agito_ , or you will become it, what do you think you are, the saviour of the world?"

Anthony shook his head "I would not expect a _child_ to know or to even comprehend the meaning in those words.

This only served to confuse Cagalli a little more when Kisaka said "If you _are_ this _Agito_ that you speak of, then what is your purpose here?"

Anthony at this point just shook his head "I alone am not _Agito_ , those who represent the 16 _loci_ are, I am merely one who walked beside them in life, _who the twelve invited into their ranks_."

Anthony now saw that the two of them still did not understand so he finally said.

"Think of it as a goal, a goal that we all must strive to reach, that is _Agito_ , a pedestal for us all" It was now official, he was messing with them, Anthony just wished to see what they would say to him, to see how they would react, he was not pleased with the outcome.

They did not seem to accept or reject what he was telling them, it was as if they were torn between what he said and what they believed in.

Cagalli now asked "So if you do intend to become this, why are you here, I mean to say why are you not with where you learned all this?"

Anthony in reply just said "I am here, due to the fact that all of us are given _free_ _choice_ to do as we please, besides that where I once was is in safe hands."

Cagalli at this recalled that there were only 12 people dead in the image she had seen. "The other 4, the 4 who I did not see in that image?"

Anthony gave a sigh and said "I'm fell like I'm going to walk the ship, don't talk to be about this later"

It was true Anthony did not wish to go through all that once more, it was rather tiring to lie and just keep on lying and make sure none could tell.

As he did leave them he said "Then again all this could be made up in my head, I could be totally insane you know?"

* * *

 _ZAFT_

Athrun now looked over the reports that he had, in short all of those who had been sent against that new suit had been beaten, if not mocked in defeat.

He had just landed on Earth to find out that his target had now made it's way to the see and had beaten the _Desert Tiger_.

Though said man was alive he had made sure that a certain Private Bennett had been sent back to the home.

Athrun did not even want to know what she had screwed up, but it was clear that _she_ knew she had screwed up big time.

From the few and far between reports he had read, the suit had some type of far combat that did not even had to hit to cause damage.

As he read this report Athrun had to ask " _Just how good is that pilot, it what we saw was true, then he is from a world very different from our own, what type of hell did he go through_?"

It was a good question, he had heard from Yzak that the _Desert Tiger_ had met this man face to face and even had him in his office.

If that was true, Andrew Waltfeld did not know the amount of danger he had just put himself in.

" _The reports say he threw a book so hard it was able to knock a grown man back a few steps_."

That was slightly if not very disturbing, if he could do that what could he do in a hand to hand fight?

Athrun did not wish to say or even think of the word _scary_ to him it was childish, if not stupid and had no real use.

Shaking his head he put away that report and moved out of the room he was given, if he could he would like a word with _Private Bennett_ before she got sent back.

This was due to the fact that he did not know how she in a **GINN** was able to enter orbit.

None of the reports had told him and no one in the base had either, it was as if they were avoiding that subject all together.

It meant that she had a secret a secret that he wished to know.

Now coming upon her door he knocked and said "Private Bennett, I wish to enter."

A voice said "Replied yes sir, do come in."

As he did enter she was standing at attention, it was almost as if she knew she would get this visit.

"At ease, I just wished to ask you how was it that you came to enter the atmosphere?"

What she said next he could not believe "That pilot of the _Omega_ saved me, his suit seems to be able to enter the atmosphere fine and he seems to be able to assist others as well."

Athrun did not know if he was supposed to believe that, but it did make sense why no one spoke about it.

"You do not expect me to believe this do you?"

Athrun asked her this as he raised an eyebrow at her, if it was a lie then it was alright, if it was the truth it only raised more questions than answers.

Her eyes did not falter even once when she replied "That is the truth sir, you ask and I spoke it."

Now that was a real cause for concern, sure Athrun knew that pilot did not kill his foes, but to go out of his way to save them?

One solution was that he was made, but if he was then there was no excuse for them being unable to best him in combat.

Right now what she did say made a twisted kind of sense, a sense that he did not wish to admit or accept.

"So then, I take it he got out of his suit, why did you not try to kill him, if not take his suit?"

Delilah looked Athrun in the eye as she said "I did sir, he beat me and then left me for those who came and rescued me to find."

Athrun blinked "He beat you, you do know that he claims to be a natural?"

Her reply came out as "No Natural can fight with a book as if it is just an extension of his body."

Athrun hoped that this was some type of sick joke, it was as if all that they saw, the metal man, the light those dead bodies, they were all made true by this.

Delilah now saw that Athrun did not look his best, in fact she almost thought she could see the fear that was reflected in his eyes.

Athrun gave her a nod then said "I thank you for your time, I must leave now."

Delilah gave him a salute as he left the room, not that he noticed it or cared, the one thing that must have been on his mind was how to contact Rau Le Cresuet and inform him of what he had just learned.

" _Beaten with a book, this has to be some type of joke_?" He was going into denial about this case and he knew it.

" _Why does this only get stranger and stranger_?"

It was true though he checked up with Yzak who said "She told me the same thing."

Dearka on the other hand said "Not to mention those who got to her said that she had her face drawn upon and all."

It was too much for Dearka the memory of the reports he had read caused him to laugh a little

"I have to say I don't know if I want to fight him and risk that."

Yzak at this point snapped at him and said "This is no laughing manner, we have to take that guy down or we have no chance of winning the war!"

At these words Dearka raised his hands up and said "Hey I know that, but come to think of it what could we do with a suit like that?"

Athrun replied "If we can win him over, then we may know the answer to soon."

* * *

 _Archangel: Bridge_

Murrue had chosen not to share what Anthony had told her while the two of them were alone.

She was on the bridge now looking at the options, there weren't many.

" _I can't focus on that right now, we can still come under fire at any time so we have to be careful_."

It was at this point that Natarle came to her and saluted "Captain, I would like to request that I speak to Anthony Hitoro."

Murrue blinked and said "I have spoken with him before I returned here."

Murrue then added "Though he was able to stir the entire conversation in another direction.

Natarle and Murrue had to give him that, he did have a way with any word he said.

Not to mention the fact that every word he did say had a meaning that was not clear to any of them.

Murrue then said "I believe what he said to you was to throw of the situation, if I had to take a guess I would say that he has profiles on all of us."

Natarle was about to ask where one can get such data, but she had a feeling that Murrue would not know the answer to that.

With a sigh though she did try to hide it Natarle said "I would still like to speak with him all the same, I wish to clear up what he said."

Murrue was about to give a sigh when she heard "You know it was less of planned more of a spur of the moment that I said it on, I did not mean to cause you any harm by it."

All the crew on the bridge of the _Archangel_ spun to see that Anthony was indeed here there.

They had heard about how he can go in out of places and none will notice, but for him to get up here spoke badly of crew.

Natarle then asked "Just how long have you been there?"

Anthony at this point gave a shrug and said "I was in the lift with _your_ Captain, though how she did not notice me was beyond me, I would have said hi, but you did not seem to be in the mood."

It must have been true for Murrue shot him a look that would have made lesser men take a step back in fear.

Anthony raised an eyebrow and said "If you want to fight me go ahead, I'll even let you get the first blow."

Now none of them were stupid, if Anthony could dispatched two men as if they were no more than children what could he do to Murrue?

Anthony gave a sigh "I won't harm you as long as none of you give me a reason to do so, I act how I see fit that was how I was the last order that I was given.

It was true to a point Dr Al-Rashia had told the whole of Class Zero to write the last page.

Anthony now said "I doff my cap to you and withdraw."

And as he said he left before any of them could say a word.

Natarle did her best not to act rashly while she said "At times I have to wonder if he is a fool or he is fooling us?"

Murrue was unable to comment on this matter for she did not know which was true and which was false.

Natarle gave a short and almost silent sigh but Murrue heard it all the same and said "Do you require a break Badgiruel?"

Natarle did not answer back right away but when she did she said "I do not believe that I require a break Captain, I will be fine."

Murrue gave her a smile and said "Then as you were, we can't allow his antics to disrupt the entire ship."

Natarle gave her a nod and said "I can agree with that, though if we limited his access to the ship it would be a step to stopping all of them."

In rely Murrue said "I don't believe we have what it takes to stop him, nor do we wish to waste the energy to try."

Natarle could agree with this, it was true, they did not have the strength to stop him right now.

It was at this point that Mu came onto the bridge and said "Any of you seen that girl and her guard, not to sound rude but I would like to know where they are on _our_ ship."

Natarle felt that she was inclined to agree with him and said "I believe Murdoch said they were around the hangar, he did report that he was going to let some of the crew try the simulator for the _Skygrasper_ units."

Mu gave her a nod and said "So I guess they must really want another one of us out there just in case things get ugly.

Right now all three of them knew that by ugly they meant Anthony betraying or deserting them.

"I see then you should be down there as well to judge them, should you not."

Mu gave Murrue a nod and left the bridge, it was not a pleasing sight for either Murrue or Natarle to watch him exit in the lift, though neither knew why.

Mu did notice a little concern on their faces but he brushed it off as they were _concerned_ for those who would pilot the _Skygrasper_.

Mu was also a little worried, he knew that war was not a game and that no matter how good one was with the simulator, _nothing_ could make them ready for their first sortie in real combat.

Right now he just had to hope that none of them were going to die, it would be a real shame if they did but Mu knew that this was war and people do die.

" _I guess I will have to do my best to keep the one they send out with me alive as well can't have them dying on me now can I_."

With the Mu now made his way to the Hangar to see if he could judge any of the _new pilots_ and see what they were capable of.

* * *

 _Archangel Hangar_

Anthony had seen the results of the simulators, according to them Cagalli was the best and Tolle a close second.

Right now he could see one of the crew of the _Archangel_ putting himself between her and the actual _Skygrasper_.

"No you're not ready for the real thing, please understand."

Cagalli gave him a nod and said "I know that, there is a difference between a simulation and the real thing."

Anthony rolled his eyes and went over to Tolle who with Kira was now working on ways that he can improve his flight so he could pilot the _Skygrasper_ more effectively.

Anthony now moved over to where those to were and said "I see that you two can work well together, I guess it's what friends are for right?"

At this point Kira and Tolle looked up and they both asked "Hey can you help us, your input as a pilot would do us a lot of good?"

Anthony at this raised his hands and said "I am afraid I don't know much about piloting a plane or an air ship, sorry I really got nothing that can help you."

Kira did pick up on his slip up and said "Air Ship, you mean like the _Archangel_ , is that what you call them where you're from."

Anthony waited and formulated an answer "Well not really, I am quite sure this is a _Space Ship_ , it was just a slip of the tongue, I meant space ship."

Anthony at this point thought " _Well that was close, at least I did not say freaking White Base or the Trojan Horse of the Earth Federation_."

Kira did not seem to be buying it, but Anthony really did not care at this point.

Tolle then asked "So do you have any other names that you can come up with for the _Archangel_?"

Anthony at this point said "Well you could call it a _Trojan Horse_ if you really wanted."

Both Tolle and Kira did not pick up on the fact that he did just quote there _myths_ to them.

Tolle to his credit did ask "So why did you call it that, is there a reason?"

Anthony at this point gave a laugh and said "I believe it carries the force that literally carries your entire war, am I wrong?"

They knew he was right, the **MS Strike** , the _Archangel_ and the _Hawk of Endymion_ did make them like the elite of the elite, so a _Trojan Horse_ in a sense.

Mu at this point said "So where did you here that term, where did you hear the term _Trojan Horse_?"

Anthony at this point casually said "When I go into the _ZAFT_ comms, all I hear about is the _legged ship_ or as some call it the _Trojan Horse_."

Mu then said "How did you know that it carried the elite within it?"

Anthony at this point gave a shrug and said "When I here a term I tend to look it up, you may be a little amazed at all the useless junk you have in your data banks."

Mu said "Well that was below the belt, _as usual_ for you Anthony."

Anthony looked at him and said "Hey be glad I'm not Rau Le Cresuet or I'd go on about this and that and how I am so hurt and how I want to kill like everyone."

Mu at this point asked "So how do you know what he does, do you have enemy intel?"

Anthony said "You'd think that Haro that Miss Clyne had could take data from me and I would not know all that is going on, don't insult me, I hacked into his ships cameras, though that was all I could do."

Mu no asked "So when did you do all this?"

Anthony gave a sigh and said "When they connected the Haro to their ship, what you did not think my suit can track data taken from it if not tamper with it, though only a little at such distances."

Mu took a step back "Have you done that to _our_ systems?"

Anthony at this point said "No do you want me to or do I need to?"

Mu then said "I'd much rather that you did not do that to us?"

Anthony said "I will respect your request, until you lose my respect, that is."

Mu gave a sigh and said "I don't know what scarier the fact that you say we have your respect or the fact that you know what our enemy is doing."

Anthony at this point said "It is not absolute, I am unable to know all that is happening, I also am unable to connect all the time due to the fact that they are not within range, you must remember Mu that I am human."

* * *

 **So how did you like the chapter sure not a lot did happen but hey a lot will happen next chapter, I will also have to right a new song next chapter as well.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think no flaming.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay guys here you go a shorter chapter this time, but yeah some things came up so, when I saw the last part I had written I decided to end it there. So as I said it is a little shorter than usual.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of it No flaming**

* * *

Opening Song (Rewrite by ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION)

As the music stars the scene shows the sun setting over the sea, as the music continues the entire sea and sky turn a crimson colour.

Gundam Agito SEED (logo)

" _Wanting to spit out jarred thoughts."_ The scene shows Kira standing in on the outside deck of the _Archangel_ , the wind is blowing his hair in is face, he has a trouble look on his face. Tolle, Sai, Mirriallia, Flay and Kuzzey can be seen behind him, they all have there backs to him.

" _is because there's no other proof of my existence_." The scene pans to the side where it shows Cagallia and Kisaka looking out towards Kira.

" _The future that I supposedly got a hold of_." The view now pans behind all of them looking at the **Stirke** without it's _Phase Shift_ armour on.

" _Has conflicted between dignity and freedom_." The scene now pans around and zooms in on Cagalli face, she looks concerned and begins to move towards Kira.

As the instrumental plays the scene switches to a zoomed out shot of the **Agito Zerp** , then jumps in for a zoomed in shot of **Agito Zero** as it's eyes glow.

" _Wanting to erase the distorted after images_." This Scene shows Anthony now in the cockpit of the **Agito Zero** , looking at a screen in front of him. He looks distressed and is holding a photo in his hand.

" _Is because I see my limit over there_." The view now zooms in on his hand to show part of the picture with him and what appears to be a woman in it, her face is covered by his hand.

During the short instrumental, the view flashes through the _Archangel_.

" _In the window of excessively self-conscious me_." The Scene shows Murrue, Mu and Natarle all on the bridge looking out at something. The view Murrue's face she closes her eyes and sigh as it does.

" _There are no dates on last year's calender._ " The scene now switches to Mu's face as he now looks up to the sky.

During the instrumental, plays and the scene zooms in blocks on the **Agito Zero** eyes lighting up and then moving.

" _Delete and Rewrite it_!" The scene shows the Anthony and then pans out from to show the **Agito Zero** flying over the sea, his suit pushing aside the water near his suit.

" _Presence great enough to make me forget those ridiculous super fantasies_!" The Scene shows the back of the **Agito Zero** as it cuts through multiple **DINNs** and then pushing off the blast from the **Buster** with the suits right hand.

" _Rewrite it for a dramatic revival_!" The scene shows the Skygrasper firing at the **Duel** and the **Blitz** and then dodging the return fire from both suits.

" _Even a meaningless fancy is a motivation to form you_!" This scene has the **Strike** cutting down a **GINN** and then moving forward to take on the **Aegis**.

" _Give me your whole body and soul_!" The **Strike** dodges a shot from the **Aegis** mobile armour mode before the two of them clash. A silhouette of Kira and Athrun appear behind there mobile suits they both yell and are in SEED modes as there blades push against on another.

For the last instrumental it shows Anthony and Kira nodding to on another as they head to there mobile suits.

* * *

Chapter Ten

 _If the results come true, it's as if there's only one future. If it fails, we can think that other futures exist... I want to believe that in our future there are many possibilities waiting. Fujibayashi Kyou (Clannad)_

 _Archangel Hangar_

Anthony sat in the cockpit of **MS Agito Zero** , right now his mind and the _Zero-System_ were trying to find a way to allow Tolle to survive what was to come.

It was possible with the power of **MS Agito Zero** , but if he did that, Anthony knew that Kira would not get the **MS Freedom** , this was not an outcome that he did not desire.

" _I guess I have been playing god a little too much, after ORB, I may have to take a back seat, it will be for the best, well the best for their true history_."

Anthony now did think again of how he could save Tolle, but if he did, the outcome would change way to much.

" _When they get to ORB I need to vanish as if I was never there_."

Anthony did feel guilt, it did plague him when he thought of this, he was going to let a young man who he now _knew_ die for a future that he had messed up.

 **MS Agito Zero** could see that he was in turmoil about this and the _Zero-System_ in it took action to try and comfort him.

The form it took to speak with him was that of _Deuce_ from Class Zero, the one that was gentle and was kind to all of them.

The image was a hologram, not real yet there, there but not there.

Anthony when he saw it knew that it was not _Deuce_ but the system in his suit.

It placed a hand on him, though Anthony could not feel it.

" _It is alright, you can find a way no matter what_."

The system had pegged her down to every last bit of detail it was rather scary from a certain point of view.

" _You don't need to carry this alone, we are with you, for we will be always_."

Anthony then said "I am just human, I no matter how hard I try I am unable to save all those who need to be saved."

Now what scared Anthony a little was that the face and body of the image he was seeing changed to that of _her_.

 _She_ spoke to him, in a gentle and loving voice " _It is in the little steps we take that we are able to achieve great things, you did always like to go on ahead of us_."

His reply was not to move a muscle but tears had begun to flow from his eyes.

He did not know how his suit had got every last detail of _her_ right.

What's more it was like he could feel the hand that was now on his shoulder.

Anthony blinked and wiped his eyes and she was gone, he now took in deep breaths to allow him to his mind and body to calm down.

" _How, how did it know about her, how did it know her voice_?"

That was a question that he pushed out of his mind, the memory of _her_ caused him pain.

He could recall it all, the air in the hospital, the white room, her warm hand.

He did not wish to recall this, though he did not wish to forget it either.

It was his last memory of her, the last time he had seen her before while she still had a smile on her face.

Despite the fact that he had wiped his face, his tears did not stop, he was glad that he was in his suit if he was not it would have been awkward to tell them why he was crying.

Not to mention the fact that would learn that he was indeed human.

Though most of them were fine with him as he was so far.

As he now did his best to stop the tears he thought " _Is being sent her some kind of penance for my sins_?"

Now Anthony did believe in God, but this was a rather ironic fate for him to be place in.

" _Of all the hells I can get sent to I am sent to Gundam SEED, well at least it is not Gundam Victory, heck if you're over the age of 14 you are going to die and soon_."

But some twisted means he did find the good in all of this.

" _Heck I guess that is my curse, I can always see that there can be worse than what it is, is that even a real type of curse_?"

It did make him ponder " _I do wonder if I had been in other cloths, no wait it is not as flash as I am thinking it is, it would be even harder to keep my real secret from them_."

It was true, if he did not have this uniform on when he first met them, life would be a lot harder for him, _if you can call this life or any type of living_ that is.

" _I now know that there are no end times, just our times and we have to do what we have to do to go on living in them_."

That was true, now he had to do what he had to do, even if it did mean that he was going to have to change the future.

" _It is what we do that marks us, it is what we do to other and to the world that defines who we are in history_."

For now he knew that he had to take the path that was not easy, it was a hard road, but he would get to the end of it by some means, he can make the future he sees reality.

" _Oh that is great, I sound like I am from Wing, what is up with me, I have to try to find quote of my own to say_."

It did annoy him a little, the fact that he did not know what to say that was his own words and not that of another. " _I am who I am, I am who I am and I am me and I can change_."

* * *

 _Archangel_

The warning sirens had sounded on the ship and the entire of the crew were jumping around trying to get to their posts.

On the bridge Murrue asked "What is status on the enemy, how many hostiles are we looking at?"

Sai who had just got to his post said "Captain, we are looking at around 12 **DINNs** , Captain I am getting readings that they have suits underwater as well."

Sai now went out and said "If what I can see is true, there are around 14 units under the water."

In her mind Murrue said " _Dammit, the_ _ **Strike**_ _is unable to fly or swim, we will have to send Mu out there with the another one of us in the Skygrasper to combat them_."

Then it hit her " _Wait, the_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _can fly, can it swim as well_?"

She now asked "Can any of you find Anthony Hitoro, his suit may be capable of combat in water?"

At this point Mu who they had a line to said "Anthony is currently in his suit, it would seem that he is ready to launch."

Murrue again had to ask "How did he know that they were coming?"

Mu in reply just said "I believe he sees the future, if he does I want him to tell me what are my chances in the future at life you know what I'm saying?"

To make a joke like that at a time like this was not the wisest thing that Mu had done in his life.

But then Anthony spoke out of his suit " **I'm launching open up or I'll open it up for you**."

Murrue did not wish to test his threat and said "Open the Catapult if he is going to launch, let him launch."

All of the crew gave her a nod and begin the operations to do so.

" _Just hope what you have up your sleeve will not backfire on us_?"

It was true Murrue was unsure of Anthony, now more then ever, what he had said to her the way he literally said they were going to be left to die was not even funny.

Anthony was known to make a joke at the entire crew, but this one did not seem to be some joke.

No was it a threat or a promise, she could not tell, not that she could ever truly tell with him.

" _One day Anthony you and I will have a talk and you will tell me all that you know and how you know it_."

Right now though she just wished that she could live to see that day.

Now a broadcast was made, it was Anthony, he was telling all those to flee or die.

Now the Captain had to ask herself " _Wait what, I thought he does not kill anyone, did he change his mind now_?"

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I have to do this in order for the world to be better but still allow them to walk the path that they have to, I am not _God,_ I am human and I cannot ever save everyone, but I can try.

Now on all open channels I said "To all those who have lovers or families waiting for them pull back now if you wish to return to them if not stay here and die!"

None of them moved and I give a sigh and said "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky, ripples form on the waters surface, that wandering soul knows rest."

I take a breath and as I activate the _Trans-Am_ I say to all of them " _The Vermilion Bird says let the purge begin_!"

I had the **Agito Zero** use the voice of the _Vermilion Bird_ for that entire sentence, I'll let those who survive find out what that is, or speculate I should say.

Now in _Trans-Am_ I plunge my suit into the sea below me.

I did not wish to kill any of them, but in the sea I could not promise them anything. No it was I was not going to make a promise that I could so easily break.

"I guess it is time to see if you are all _just for show,_ _eh_?"

I smash the first suit and use the **Agito Zero's** arms to rip it apart, I know that the pilot may not survive, but this is war.

They intend to kill me so if I wish to live right now I will have to kill them!

As I did this I recall from watching _SEED_ that they have a weapon next to the mono eyes.

So as soon as I had got rid of the suits arms I smashed the 2 circles next to the mono eye.

I did not put my fist all the way through in order to spare the pilot.

I smashed the fin on the back of the suit, since its arms were no more I need not worry about the weapons on them.

Now that I got the first steps of how to take the enemy down, I had to get into a rhythm of it and rinse and repeat.

To pull my mind away from the fact that I could kill any of these men or women at any time I tried to think of a joke.

The only thing I could come up with was " _If you look her kids, this is a rip off of the_ _ **Z'Gok**_ _, a unit used by the Principality of Zeon in the One Year War_."

Yeah it was just not the time for jokes or rather I was off my game, but for some reason it was as if I could feel them, I could feel the enemy.

As I did what I had just done on the first to the next 4, I had to think of what this feeling was, the _Zero-System_ told me to that it was helping me so I should just let it be for now.

I now see that the other 9 units the **GOOhNs** I believe they are called are pulling out, as I was about to let them leave I heard a voice in my head, it was my own saying " _Stop them_!"

Needless to say that the _Zero-System_ warned me at the same time as to what was happening, it was not that they were retreating, they were moving to give a carrier plane covering fire.

I knew what had to be done, I could not let even one of those hit the _Skygrasper_ that was going to take down that plane.

In the blink of an eye I closed the gap between me and them and rammed the first one who was about to take a shot.

I know decide to taunt them by saying "Oh come now, I thought that you were meant to be better than those who were naturally born, it would seem that _nature_ is not on your side!"

As I say this I am disabling their far range combat.

As I do this I can see Mu and if I was right _Cagalli_ in the sky taking down the **DINNs**.

Now it was not that I did not see the shot coming, it was the fact that the cape of my suit was in the way and I knew that the blast sent from the **GOOhN** would not damage my suit.

As I take the shot I stand there and do not budge.

Now I slowly turn the **Agito Zero** around the same way that a senior in high school would if a kid in pre school were to run into him.

But now in a burst of speed I disable the suit that only left around half of them left so about 7, but they did not seem so eager to fight me any more.

The _Zero-System_ shows me that it is indeed Cagalli in the _Skygrasper_ and she is shooting down the plane that Athrun is in.

Guess I can let those two have a little honey moon before they get married, hey what I do like the fact that they end up together or do they I never bothered to figure that one out, no it is not my problem.

I now see that the remaining **GOOhNs** are about to go and try to assist the **Aegis**.

I dash the **Agito Zero** forward and put myself between them and their goal, I am not trying to kill them, no what I am doing is trying to make sure Athrun and Cagalli end up together.

Why because if she has the hots for Kira right now, she will freak out when her father tells her he is her brother.

I know I may just go to hell for that one.

I can see that the pilots of the **GOOhNs** are now taking back their comrades as I force them to stay away from the **Aegis**.

I can now almost feel the reluctance at leaving Athrun behind, _but right now I have a job to do and this is involved_.

Did I just quote _Robtech_ well, it may have to wait, I now know that I have to let Athrun and Cagalli run their course, though I had to ask "Where are the other three suits?"

* * *

 _ZAFT_

Yzak yelled so loudly that all those in the ship could hear him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, HE WAS SHOT, IF THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

The young man who had come to tell Yzak, Dearka and Nicol about Athrun flinched back.

Dearka said by saying "I think you need to calm down, I can tell you know he is not dead, if he is slap me and call me a _Natural_."

Nicol threw a glance at the one who had told them of this and said "You can go, in fact it would be best if you did, Yzak is not the nicest guy around!"

Lady luck did seem to by on Nicol's side due to the fact that Yzak did not hear that or had just ignored him.

Dearka now said "Wait hold up why are you worried, I thought you did not like Athrun, due to the fact that he was better than you?"

Yzak then said "I don't like him, but I don't want him to go and die, to a _Natural_ above all people!"

Both Dearka and Nicol knew that deep down Yzak was a good guy, even if he did act like an ass and say what an ass says as well, deep down he did care about his comrades.

If Lacus had been here she would have smiled and said " _We all can do the impossible if we bond and act together_." That did have a certain level of truth to it more than any would like to admit.

Nicol then said "Athrun is too strong to just die, I am sure he is out there and we will find him and bring him back."

Dearka gave a nod while Yzak turned his face away, to those who knew him that was his way of saying yes.

"One this is clear, we can't do it if we are stuck here in this room, we should move out and do what we can to make them find Athrun he is Patrick Zala's son so they should do their best to at least try and find him."

Both Nicol and Yzak gave Dearka a nod they were able to agree with what he had just said.

Yzak in turn replied "Then we should get up off are asses and go and file a request now!"

His words and his voice were harsh and arrogant but the meaning was not.

Both Dearka and Nicol knew this, it was the way Yzak said he was worried.

It did cause Dearka to wonder " _One day if he and I are fighting will I have to mute his suit so our allies don't get insulted by what he is saying_?"

But right now was not the time for idle thoughts they had to act and they had to find a way to get to Athrun.

None of them believed that he was dead, to them Athrun was not the type of guy to just go and die, they would find him and bring him back to them.

All of them had hope, but doubt was in the back of their minds, it was not that Athrun was dead, it was worse that he was captured and was going to be tortured by those one that ship!

* * *

 _Clyne Residence_

Delilah now stood in front of the Clyne residence, this was not a promotion, no it was far from it.

This was the result of her actions back in the desert.

Andrew Waltfeld and told her about how stupid her actions in battle had been.

He also had told her that when he gave an order he expected it to be followed, since she did not know how to do that she was sent back to the PLANTS.

" _I messed up and now I am sent back here as if I was a bad child who needs to be given a time out_."

The fact that she had been assigned to the Clyne family as an escort was a little more insulting.

There was no chance for her to see combat again, for the rest of the war she had to guide a pop star around and stop fans from getting too close to her.

Then again it wasn't all so bad, it could be a lot worse.

She had to wonder why she had been posted here and not in a more humiliating location?

She had been given her folder of transfer to look at once she was set up, but she had a feeling that there was more to it than just transfer papers and protocols she would have learn.

But right now she had to be on her best behaviour for she could see one of the household approach her.

Miss Clyne herself had come down to see her "Ahh, Delilah Bennett I believe your name was, it is good to see you again."

Delilah was a bit taken aback she had only seen Lacus Clyne in passing so while she had been aboard the ship.

Delilah clearly did not intend to be recalled by a celebrity.

Lacus looked at her and tilted her head slightly and asked "Did you think that I only noticed the red coats?"

Delilah shook her head and said "No Miss, I did not expect you to notice any of us in general."

After she said that, Delilah felt that was not the right thing to say nor was it what she meant.

Lacus did not mind though and said "All of you have to risk your lives in battle I should at least learn your names so I can remember you, that is what _Anthony_ taught me."

Delilah at this point asked " _Anthony_ the pilot of the _Omega_ that is the same name that Commander Waltfeld used for him?"

Lacus as this point said "Yes that is the name he uses when he is not in combat or in any war related matters."

Lacus said this with a bitter sweet smile on her face.

Even Delilah could not help but blush at the sweetness of Lacus's voice, not that she fancied her but the fact that her kindness was just overwhelming.

Lacus noticed this and gave a little giggle "You should try to relax a little we are all friends here."

The concept of being friends of Lacus Clyne was over her head.

"Oh come now Delilah Bennett, I have to be friends with my escorts, if I am you will be more inclined to know how I am at all time and how I am able to cope with things."

Delilah could not argue with that logic, though she thought if she put her mind to it that she could.

"As you wish Miss Clyne" was the only thing that came into Delilah's head as a reply.

It was not the type Lacus had hoped for and she said "Please call me Lacus, there is only one person I can agree to calling me Miss Clyne and he is not you."

This did raise the question of who was this guy?

" _Since it is a he can it be Athrun, no wait he and her are together and I know they call each other by their first names so who is this that she speaks of_?"

Now was not the time for that question.

Lacus looked to Delilah and said "Ah, your room, shall I show you to it."

There was not a man or woman alive that could resist Lacus's smile and Delilah said "It would, it would be a pleasure Miss Clyne, I mean Lacus."

Lacus gave her that smile again and said "Come now, I shall so you where to it."

In turn Lacus led here up the stairs and along the corridor into room with a bed a desk a cupboard and a window.

"Here is your room, you must be tired, unpack your things and then come find me if you wish to learn of the schedule that I follow."

With that Lacus left her alone to do as she had been asked to do.

Unpacking her belongings she pulled out the documents that she had been given to look into once she was inside the Clyne residence.

What she saw shocked her so much that she almost dropped the file she was holding.

The orders came with the signature of Patrick Zala " _Private Delilah Bennett, you are sent to act as an escort for the Clyne Family, your missions is to watch the moves of both Mr Clyne and his child, then file a report to ZAFT command at the end of every week_."

" _The Clyne family are suspected of being Natural supporters as well as treason against the PLANTS, if you see any actions that indicate treason you are ordered to act and kill those in league with our enemy_."

It was signed by Patrick Zala, the current head of _ZAFT_ , so there was no doubt about her orders.

The only thing that did hit her was the fact that Seigel Clyne was still the head of the PLANTS, well until the election is over.

It did not make any sense for her to receive this order, was Patrick Zala planning to kill the Clyne family?

Right now there was one thing that came into her head and it was what the pilot of the _Omega_ had said to her.

" _Well I'm not really your enemy natural or altered you're all human to me, until the day you prove that you are not, I'll leave that to you to imagine, see what a nice guy I am_."

As she recalled that she gave a blink and had to ask.

" _Did he know that this would happen, that Patrick Zala would order the deaths of Lacus and Siegel Clyne_?"

The real question was if he did know _how did he know_ about this, he did not seem to be the sort of man to play both sides.

Then it came to her " _Did he say that to me to test me, is this a test of my humanity_?"

She knew that it was, she did not know how but the pilot of the _Omega_ , he had told her about losing ones humanity.

While he was in the room with Waltfeld before he left them, he had said that the war was run by those with extreme views.

Was this his final proof that it was true, was this some sort of joke?

No the pilot of the _Omega_ did make jokes but not when he spoke of war, not if he felt that they did not truly get what he was saying.

She had seen the look in his eyes, the eyes of a man who had saved her life and so easily could take it away, she recalled how she feared him.

No Delilah was no coward but if he was right, Patrick Zala was going to cast aside his humanity.

If that was so, then the pilot of the _Omega_ would kill him then and there.

There was no way that Lacus or her father would do the same to Patrick Zala.

Despite the fact that they must have known that she had been sent her as a punishment Miss Clyne had greeted her as a friend.

An act that none on board the ship or any other part of _ZAFT_ had done.

She was not one for intrigue and right now she was being forced to make a choice.

She had to choose between the one who was in control and the one who was about to take control.

Closing her eyes she put away the file and said "I have to warn Miss Clyne and show her this, but how, do they have any others on the inside already?"

It was a valid question a very valid one, but she knew that by some means she must warn Lacus of this.

If Patrick Zala was out for her life then he would try any means to get it.

Delilah with a sigh in her mind said " _If you can see me pilot of the Omega, do you think this is the right thing_."

She could almost her his voice in her head telling her " _The right thing by you and my can differ on our values, what you see as right and what I see as right are not the same_."

She gave a smile as he thought that and said "Well I guess there is some merit to the shit you said after all."

* * *

 _Archangel_

Mu was looking at Anthony wide eyed "What do you mean by that, you know that she is alive as well as still out there!"

Anthony in turn said "I have been informed that she is alive, her location I can guess but if I had to tell you I may be wrong."

Mu at this point blinked and said "So wait even you can get stuff wrong once in a while?"

Anthony gave a sigh and said "You do know that I am human and just as special as you are, well my bad not _as special_ as you are."

Mu raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to say that I'm _special_ Anthony?"

Murdoch who was in the hangar at this point asked "Let me get this straight are you saying that the Hawk of Endymoin is a Co-ordinator?"

Both Mu and Anthony looked at Murdoch as if he was a total idiot.

Mu sighed and said "No he is trying to say that I am retarded or at least that is what I believe he is trying to say."

Anthony cleared his throat and said " _He_ is also present and does not like to be talked about as if he was not."

Mu then gave a laugh and said "So you really are human, well at time at least."

At this point Anthony said "Arrest me for such a crime and put me to death, wait it's not yet illegal is it?"

Mu gave a sigh and said "You know at time Anthony you really piss me off."

Anthony gave a shrug as if to say " _I can say the same of all of you_."

But thanks to some unknown force he did not say that and just gave the shrug instead.

Mu then said "I take it that you will go and retrieve here?"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "Only when I know the _ZAFT_ forces are not about to attack your ship, think over the results of it if I were absent from our previous battle."

Mu did not want to think about that to say the least "I think it is in our best interest to just keep on moving forward."

Anthony looked to the roof and said "You know the Crystal thought so as well so it erased the memories of the dead from our minds, I was the odd one out who could recall the memories I shared with the dead."

Mu took a whole step back before he said "I think that is rather scary to not remember or to not be remembered both I would not wish on any of us."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "It is important to look at the past, the present and the future, it is not wise to just leave one or more out."

Mu then asked "Are you really only 19, I think you are around say 35 if not 50."

Anthony raised an eyebrow and said "Was that an insult or a compliment, it does not matter to me though, I do what I must so the world is not caught in the endless cycle."

Mu blinked and said "Run that by me again?"

Anthony shook his head "Think over it, what I said is what I have said, it is the duty of all _Agito Cadets_."

Murdoch then said "Did I just hear you say that the world is caught in and endless cycle?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "Did I say that?"

Mu did notice that he did not confirm of deny it, but what did he mean by it.

Mu now said "Anthony if life was one big battle, I'd rather be on your side than against you?"

In turn Anthony said "That is kind of you, but let me ask you this, what is it that you cherish the most?"

Mu did not know what to say in reply to that, it seemed as if Anthony knew this would be his reaction and said "There is no need for you to reply to me now, if you could answer me in the future I do not mind."

Anthony now turned to Murdoch and said "The same goes for you, if you wish to that is."

What annoyed Mu a little was the fact that he was giving them a choice of what to do.

It was as if he knew what there answer was already and was in no hurry to hear it, that got to Mu.

Taking action Mu asked "Just how the hell do you know us all so well?"

Anthony did not reply to him with any words he just gave a shrug and began to walk away.

As Anthony reached the **MS Agito Zero** he said "How do I know, good question, when I have an answer to that, that you can accept I will give it to you."

Mu ran up to where Anthony was but he was already up to the cockpit of his suit "Wait are you saying we can't handle the truth?"

Anthony shook his head and then replied "No, I am saying is that if I told you all that I know at once and how I know it you would think me mad or you would go mad."

As Anthony closed his cockpit Mu had to say "Dammit what is with that guy, one minute he is fine, the next he is like my grandpa, man you'd think that he could be a little more nice at times."

Mu did know that Anthony could hear him so with a sigh he said "Have it your way kid, I'll give you an answer soon."

Mu at this point began to exit the hangar, leaving Murdoch to say "I don't get it, I don't get you guys at all."

As Anthony looked at them through his suit he smiled and said "I see so there is yet hope for all of you, well I'll have to find Cagalli in an hour of so might as well calculate where she is?"

Anthony now took in a deep breath " _Wonder did the two of them hit it off, if they didn't I'm in deep shit_."

* * *

 _DSSD Satellite_

Selene McGriff was once again in orbit above the earth, she had to admit that she did find the view quite nice though the fact that she was alone was another thing.

Now she pulled up all known sightings of the _legged ship_.

If she was right she could try and land an a neutral nation and find a way to contact the pilot of the _Omega_.

There were so many things she wished to ask him, but from her talk with Miss Clyne she could tell that the pilot was rather vague.

" _Is he vague on purpose or does he do it due to who he is, it is food for thought, but it if I think too hard on it, it is going to leave a bad taste in my mouth_."

Now what she saw pointed to the fact that the _legged ship_ was on it's way if not already in the pacific, it had to be fast to have covered such ground, but then again they must be on limited supplies.

" _If I were to take a guess at where they could land I would have to say ORB is the only port that would be open to them so far_?"

It was true ORB was the only place they could refuel and they would need to, no ship could go from Africa to Alaska through combat and not run out of fuel.

" _I may have to go to ORB, but if they don't_?"

It would be wasted trip, Selene did not wish to commit to it until she was sure that they had to end up there?

" _If I go there I will have to help them on their own suits as part of the deal, but if they don't show up all of it will have been for nothing_."

The current head of ORB was Uzumi Nara Athha he was known as the _Lion of ORB_.

The man was not to be tested and he stood firm in his beliefs, but if the rumours were true then he had helped the Earth Alliance create a new mobile suit squad.

Though all but one of those said mobile suits were stolen by _ZAFT_ so right now it was moot.

" _I will to watch my steps I do not wish to end up meat for the lion_."

Uzumi Nara Athha was not the type of man you would wish to meet unless you had to, to say he was a man who would not back done and if he had to would fight until the end.

Now it was not in the nature of the _DSSD_ to just go into nations, the PLANTS were one thing but a nation that was on Earth was another.

" _I cannot get access to the pilot of the Omega if I go as a tourist so I will have to go as part of the DSSD_."

With a sigh she began to fill out a data pad which in turn would file a request to go to ORB.

The reason was as follows " _It is my belief that the Archangel of the Earth Alliance will make landfall as ORB, since that is so I ask that you allow me to represent the DSSD in ORB for a time_."

Selene just had to hope that others in the _DSSD_ would see what she could and allow her to go to ORB.

* * *

 _Clyne Residence_

Lacus looked at Delilah kindly, she was glad that she had made this choice.

"I wish to ask you as a soldier why did you not follow the orders you were given?"

Delilah closed her eyes and said "It is my belief that _ZAFT_ only exists to protect the PLANTS from harm, we are not meant to harm our own and when we do we will lose what right we have in this war."

Lacus then asked "Do you believe that we are right in this, is it our right to kill the _Naturals_ for what they have done."

Lacus then asked "Does that give us the right to go and inflict pain on others to wipe them out for the sins of the few."

Delilah then said "We can't sit back and allow them to kill us, they fired the first shot in this war."

Delilah did her best to not shout when she said this, she was a firm believer in the _ZAFT_ cause.

Lacus did not raise her voice when she asked "So may I ask you when does it stop, is it when all of them are killed down to the last man woman and child, is this the path _ZAFT_ has taken?"

Delilah did not have an answer for her, she did not think of it in that way, sure she did hate the _Naturals_ for what they had done, she lost her whole family due to _Junius Seven_.

But she did not wish to kill every single last one of them, how could she, she was not evil nor did she think _ZAFT_ was evil.

But Patrick Zala giving her orders to kill Chairman Clyne and Lacus Clyne that was evil.

That she could not turn a blind eye to like she did to the slaughter or murder of Naturals, it was forgivable to her.

"No Miss Clyne, I do not wish to kill all of them, I do not want to see them all dead, I just, I just want those who killed my family to know me pain."

Lacus gave her and nod and took Delilah's hand she could see that the young woman was almost in tears.

"It is alright I do not judge you for what you believe in or what you desire, it is not my place to do so."

Delilah wiped the tears away from her eyes with her free hand and she said "I'm sorry that you have to see my like this Miss Clyne, I, I just can't stop them, it happens when I think of my family and what happened."

Clyne gave Delilah a hug, an act that gave the recipient of the hug a shock, why _she just got hugged by Lacus Clyne_!

Lacus said "It is alright to feel pain to feel sad, but do we wish to cause others this pain, is it our right to do so, no I think we should aim to be above fighting fire with fire."

Lacus then let go of Delilah who still had tears in her eyes, Lacus smiled at her again and said "I will not force my ideals on anyone, but if you wish to come with me, my hand is always ready to accept you."

Lacus held out her hand to Delilah, after staring at it Delilah took it and now stood up and said "Miss Clyne I will do all that I can so that your vision will be seen be others.

Delilah did not know why she said this but she felt as if Miss Clynes words had warmed her heart.

* * *

 _ **Agito Zero Cockpit**_

The day had come and gone and Anthony had manage to retrieve the damsel in distress.

She was now in the cockpit beside him.

She had been silent for the entire time until they were about to close in on the _Archangel_.

"Your suit, it can speak to you can't it, I can see it giving you messages as if it is alive?"

It was a valid question, but it was not one that Anthony was going to reply to just yet.

"That may be the case, it also may not be."

Cagalli really did hate how he spoke like that, the way _he_ the one on the Island had spoke to her after he stopped trying to kill her was different.

"Do you have to give me so half ass reply like that?"

In response Anthony shook his head and said "No, but I do not intend to just tell you what you want to hear, I am not your servant, you should just sit tight and try to recall who you met on that Island."

Yes Anthony was fishing for a reaction when he said this and she did not disappoint him "What, I do not have any idea what you just said!"

Anthony in reply said "If I had to say, you did meet a young man, eh?"

As they now came to the _Archangel_ she hoped that he could not see her blush.

She did not know how he knew when he said "You know I can see you despite not even looking at you, this suit is not just for me to look good you know."

It came to her how much of an idiot she must have been to think that his suit did not have cameras inside the suit.

She then tried to say "You should try to rest up at times, you can't be serious all the time."

As the began to dock Anthony said "Have you even met me girl, just ask Mu or any other member I am the most laid back guy around."

Cagalli then said "There is a fine line that even I can see between being laid back and being in denial."

Anthony at this point just said "There is no fine line in life, just a shit load of grey, if we are the dark or light grey is up to us and how we act."

The first thing that hit Cagalli about what he had just said was he had said " _There is no black and white in life little girl_."

As he now opened up the hatch so she could exited she noticed that he was not exiting the cockpit with her.

She was about to ask why but he must have known that for he said "Allow me to have my time to be alone and be happy in my solitude."

She was about to ask how any could be happy like that but his face told her that he was not going to answer her.

With a sigh she stepped out of the suit and was greeted by the crew of the _Archangel_.

The first thing she got asked as by the _Hawk of Endymion_ "So is Anthony not going to come out, he did take the time to find you."

She shook her head "He said that he wishes to be on his own for now."

Mu had to think " _Well with you in there with him, no wonder why he did that, I have to say at times he can be friendly and at time he can be a total loner_."

Mu just had to hope that the theory that Anthony could read minds was just a rumour and not true.

"Well it is good to have you back a shame about the _Skygrasper_ but hey you're alive and I have to say I value people over weapons don't you?"

It was a kind sentiment and Anthony within the **Agito Zero** smiled and said to himself "That I do indeed."

As Anthony locked himself in his suit and began to drift to sleep he saw Mu away from the hangar area.

Mu at this point moved to the line that was connected to the bridge "Yes we got her back, yes Anthony did come back, no he is not coming out of his suit."

Mu was the only one who could say this to Murrue and get away with it.

The reason for this was they both held the same rank, but he held seniority over her and the rest of the crew.

The reply he got from Murrue was "I knew that he would do this, try to tell him that you and I wish to talk with him about his actions."

Mu at this point looked up and saw the eyes of the **MS Agito Zero** flash at him and nod "Well his suit just gave me a nod so I think he may come out, but I think that will be at his leisure, we can't order him around now can we?"

It was true and it was a fact that Murrue did not need to be reminded off day in and day out.

Murrue at this point almost gave a sigh and said "I am well aware that he does not take orders from us, I don't require anyone to remind me of that fact."

Mu at this point decided not to annoy her any further and said "He'll come out and talk to us in time, no doubt but I think we should let him rest for now."

At time Murrue could forget that Anthony was only human, it was a fact that had slipped her mind, Anthony was only human a fact that they all knew.

Murrue put down her end of the line and looked out at the setting sky sun over the sea.

Natarle was able to tell that Murrue was not alright so she asked "Are you alright, Captain?"

In reply Murrue just shook her head and said "I forgot that Anthony was human, for a split second I began to think of him as a tool or worse yet a weapon."

Natarle was able see what was wrong with that, though she did not ever voice her opinion on such matters.

Natarle was a soldier first and she had to do her duty by her nation, it was not her place to think on such matters she was not truly an officer.

"We can all make mistakes Captain, it is what makes us human as well."

While her words did ring true, they may not have been the best to say at the current time.

Murrue gave her a nod and said "We are cogs in a machine, but we must know that all of us are human, we are not tools, we feel we learn we live, that is why it is important not to ever think of another as a weapon."

All those on board the bridge including Natarle had to agree with that, it was true.

Anthony at this point was about to drift off to sleep when he hear _her_ voice calling his name.

He did not know why but he felt awake again as if he had never felt drowsy to begin with.

" _Anthony, I know you can hear my voice, please do not despair, I know you will find the right path, even if you are in the darkness, I know you find the way_."

Anthony did not know if he was hearing a voice in his head or this was a sick joke that the _Zero-System_ was pulling on him.

But he when he looked to the system he could not see any signs of it doing this, true it may be hiding it but why would it do this to him.

No what he really wished to know was how did _it_ get _her_ voice right down to the last detail.

At this point he was unsure if it has used his real memories or not. " _I will have to take care, this type of hallucination is not good for my health_."

 _Her_ voice now said to him " _Why do you push me to the side, to turn me away to reject that I am real_?"

It was not the type of question that Anthony wished to hear.

"It is just, it is just that you died, you died far away from here, I, you are not real, if you were you would not be so gentle and kind towards me."

Anthony now saw her smile it was _her_ smile there was no way the _Zero-System_ could pull this one off.

Tears began to flow from his eyes this time he was unable to stop them.

"It, it can't be you died, you are not here, I was home, not in this world, how are you here?"

Her smile remained on her face and she reached out her hands and seemed to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

" _We are live on in the hearts of those we love, if I recall it was you who told me that, Anthony it is okay to be afraid, but you have to rise above it."_

* * *

 **So how was it guys did you like, I have the person I am referring to as _Her_ as Anthony's dead girlfriend, her appearing is meant to be the start of his transformation into a Newtype, though he is not going to handle it too well at first.**

 **Also you may have notice that I skipped out on the scene with Cagalli and Athrun, sorry I just really didn't want to have to write that, I mean the main character of this Story is Anthony and then Kira, so Cagalli is a support as well as Athrun. By the way I am going to have Anthony leave the Archangel after ORB so he can go kill Durandal and Rey as well as shut down the Biological CPU factory that made Stella and Co as well as kill Lord Dijibril. You might say this is a bit out of character for him, but he right now is going through the same type of thing Haman did when she first began to awaken her Newtype powers.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming please.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay Guys here you go, I went ahead and wrote the next chapter I hope you enjoy, if any of you have any question do review and let me know, also I did make a massive mention to Anthony's past and yes unfortunately it does contain crossover features, I chose that to put with build fighters and will expand on it as a bonus four to six chapters at then end of this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy what I have done and please review to let me know what I think no flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song (Rewrite by ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION)

As the music stars the scene shows the sun setting over the sea, as the music continues the entire sea and sky turn a crimson colour.

Gundam Agito SEED (logo)

" _Wanting to spit out jarred thoughts."_ The scene shows Kira standing in on the outside deck of the _Archangel_ , the wind is blowing his hair in is face, he has a trouble look on his face. Tolle, Sai, Mirriallia, Flay and Kuzzey can be seen behind him, they all have there backs to him.

" _is because there's no other proof of my existence_." The scene pans to the side where it shows Cagallia and Kisaka looking out towards Kira.

" _The future that I supposedly got a hold of_." The view now pans behind all of them looking at the **Stirke** without it's _Phase Shift_ armour on.

" _Has conflicted between dignity and freedom_." The scene now pans around and zooms in on Cagalli face, she looks concerned and begins to move towards Kira.

As the instrumental plays the scene switches to a zoomed out shot of the **Agito Zero** , then jumps in for a zoomed in shot of **Agito Zero** as it's eyes glow.

" _Wanting to erase the distorted after images_." This Scene shows Anthony now in the cockpit of the **Agito Zero** , looking at a screen in front of him. He looks distressed and is holding a photo in his hand.

" _Is because I see my limit over there_." The view now zooms in on his hand to show part of the picture with him and what appears to be a woman in it, her face is covered by his hand.

During the short instrumental, the view flashes through the _Archangel_.

" _In the window of excessively self-conscious me_." The Scene shows Murrue, Mu and Natarle all on the bridge looking out at something. The view Murrue's face she closes her eyes and sigh as it does.

" _There are no dates on last year's calender._ " The scene now switches to Mu's face as he now looks up to the sky.

During the instrumental, plays and the scene zooms in blocks on the **Agito Zero** eyes lighting up and then moving.

" _Delete and Rewrite it_!" The scene shows the Anthony and then pans out from to show the **Agito Zero** flying over the sea, his suit pushing aside the water near his suit.

" _Presence great enough to make me forget those ridiculous super fantasies_!" The Scene shows the back of the **Agito Zero** as it cuts through multiple **DINNs** and then pushing off the blast from the **Buster** with the suits right hand.

" _Rewrite it for a dramatic revival_!" The scene shows the Skygrasper firing at the **Duel** and the **Blitz** and then dodging the return fire from both suits.

" _Even a meaningless fancy is a motivation to form you_!" This scene has the **Strike** cutting down a **GINN** and then moving forward to take on the **Aegis**.

" _Give me your whole body and soul_!" The **Strike** dodges a shot from the **Aegis** mobile armour mode before the two of them clash. A silhouette of Kira and Athrun appear behind there mobile suits they both yell and are in SEED modes as there blades push against on another.

For the last instrumental it shows Anthony and Kira nodding to on another as they head to there mobile suits.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

" _Even if we forget the faces of our friends, We will never forget the bonds that were carved into our souls_." _Yuzuru Otonashi (Angel Beats)_

It was around the middle of the night and Anthony had woken up and began to pace back and forth in the hangar of the _Archangel_.

He was unable calm himself, his dreams had not been restful at all, _she_ had been in them, _she_ had spoke to him, smiled at him.

It was as if he was going insane, that was not an idle thought, if he was he could not allow himself to pilot **Agito Zero**!

Anthony came to a halt and then began to close his eyes.

As he did this he took in a deep breath of air and then began to sing a song that did give him comfort.

" _Walk on wandering soul for respite we pray let our humble song clear your heart of dismay rekindle the flame in your soul and set you free, so walk on and become the light that guides the way_."

As he finished this Anthony opened his eyes he did not look around for it was dark, the only light that was there was given by the cockpit of his mobile suit.

Anthony heard the breaths and to footsteps of a man so he said "You can come out I can hear you, there is no need to hide, unless it is my life you are after, but I will tell you that my blood does not come cheap."

It was the voice of Kisaka that gave him a reply in the darkness.

"I'd rather not fight you if you do not wish to, from what the crew says you're not human."

Now said man took a step out into the lighted area though it was faint and said "That was one heck of a song you sung, but why do I get the feeling that it is not complete."

In reply Anthony just said "That is due to the fact that I only sung the opening of it, I have no real talent with music, so I am not as good as some of my siblings come class mates are."

Kisaka at this point asked "Is that so, you did sound pretty good to me."

Anthony gave him a short laugh and said "Duece was an expert with the flute, she was able to play any tune on it and hold that tune so well, it could literally kill."

Kisaka now raised an eyebrow "She was so good that _she could kill_ with music?"

Anthony at that point gave a shrug and said "Ace used a card deck, I in turn beat down foes with this book, the Class that I was part of was a strange bunch, but we did care for one another."

Kisaka now walked up to Anthony, he had a bottle in his hand and a glass "Care to share one with me, it is not like the Officers here will?"

At this point Anthony asked "May as well, poison that is this thin once in a while won't kill me."

Kisaka at this point asked "Are you not afraid that I will drug you and take your suit?"

Anthony shook his head "You'd win you or my suit, I think you know the answer."

Kisaka did recall that Cagalli had claimed that that suit what _ZAFT_ call the _Omega_ and what the pilot of the suit called **Agito Zero** , did have some form of AI on board it "Oh right I did forget that, my bad."

At this point Kisaka poured Anthony a drink and gave it to him.

It was some type of beer, bitter and not very nice.

Anthony took it one small sip at a time, he had to thank God that it was a small glass and not the whole bottle.

Kisaka noticed how he drank and said "I see what you are doing, I have to admit that is a very smart move of you."

In reply Anthony said "I can handle high levels of alcohol, I just do not drink to often or have had a chance to, it comes with piloting a suit."

Kisaka gave him a nod "I can see that, it is not surprising that you are not allowed to drink."

Anthony did not reply to this but he instead asked "It is strange, I can only see those who do not wish to be here on the front lines as well as those who have no real part in this being forced into it by those who are too cowardly to step up and take the bullet that the caused to be fired."

Kisaka now looked to Anthony and said "Now that was pretty deep for a young man."

Anthony in reply asked "How _young_ do you think I am?"

Kisaka gave sigh as he replied "In truth I don't even want to know how old you are."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "Yeah and I don't even want to say how old I am, it makes me feel _old_."

Kisaka was able to laugh at this and said "Yes don't we all feel old when we see our age."

Anthony at this point said "We will be close to your home close to ORB." This did catch Kisaka off guard a bit, but he saw no point in hiding it from Anthony.

"I guess you're right, if I may ask how did you know about the _Princess_?"

Anthony gave a sigh and said "It was not hard, I do match all faces that I see to files that I have, so I was able to tell who she was the moment I saw her."

It was at this moment when Kisaka said "So that is why you had her get into your suit back in the desert, that way you could test a few more things on here."

Anthony did not confirm or deny that no instead he said "The real question is if Lord Uzumi will allow us to land."

Kisaka had to admit this was on his mind as well, Lord Uzumi was not one to compromise the people of ORB "I guess we'll just have to wait and see Anthony."

* * *

 _ZAFT_

Athrun was back with his friends and comrades, all of them were happy to see him, even Yzak though the latter did not admit it.

"Athrun it is good to have you back, we all thought that you may have died, it is good to see you again."

Nicol said this with a smile at his friend he now looked to Dearka who just gave a nod as if to say " _I feel the same_."

Yzak on the other hand had his scowl on, though it was his way to say he was glad that Athrun was back.

For brief moment Athrun recalled what the blonde haired girl by who was called _Cagalli_ , the princess of ORB had said about the pilot of the _Omega_.

" _At times he seems to know too much about all of us, about your side about the Archangel about me, about us all, his suit is not like any I have seen, it is as if he came form another world_."

The grim face he had on recalled this made Nicol go and poke his shoulder.

As if he had been caught in a dream Athrun came back to reality, Yzak saw this and said "I see did you recall how you got shot down or was it something else?"

Athrun gave him a nod and said "Yes I was thinking about the pilot of the _Omega_ , about how he got his hands on that suit."

Yzak was not buying it but then said "Yeah, if you say so, but just remember that you can't go die and leave us out there you here."

Athrun gave him a nod and said "I can hear you alright thanks for your concern Yzak."

At this Yzak bit back by saying "It was not concern, if you died while I was out there it would make me look bad, no it would make all of us red coats look bad."

Nicol at this point said "If I am correct, we all did look like a joke when that suit fought us."

Yzak did not wish to be reminded of that, but it did not seem as if he would catch a break, well at least not from Dearka who said.

"Yeah, he even told us not to even try to fight him, I guess he _was not joking about being better than us_."

Athrun could see that Dearka was just baiting Yzak so he cut between them and said "That is enough, we will attack them as soon as we are able to, if we can we can get by that _Omega_ and take down the _legged ship_."

Yzak at this point did have to ask "Why did they come up with the name the _Omega_ in the first place?"

Nicol could only take a guess at that and said "If I am correct Omega is the last symbol in the ancient Greek alphabet, in that case, it is saying that he is the _end_."

Athrun shook his head and said "No it is due to the fact that he is so deadly he is above, A rank and even Z rank enemies."

That did make some sense, though it was in a twisted way.

Yzak at this point asked "Wait _Z rank enemy_ what are you saying, did the higher ups forgot that A comes before Z?"

In reply Deraka said "Well the way I see it, enemies go from F being the lowest to A being the highest, if there is a Z rank that would be the **Strike** , because the thing in front of A is Z if you go back from A."

That made zero sense to Yzak who just said "You know I don't care any more, let those who sit back and let us fight come up with all the fancy names they want to."

It was a rather harsh statement but, it was not unjustified.

Nicol at this point said "I wonder, how the Commander is doing, we have not seen him since we came out to sea.

Yzak had to admit they did have a point there, Rau Le Cresuet at times did seem to vanish on them.

Athrun did find it a little suspicious at time but he did not voice this ever, no he said "I am sure that he had been given a task to do as have we, in any case we need to catch the enemy and stop them before they reach ORB waters."

Yzak who was less of a fool than most thought said "I see, if they do they can be granted sanctuary in ORB."

Athrun, Dearka and Nicol did not expect Yzak above all people say this.

Yzak saw the looks on their face needless to say he was not amused by what he saw.

"What's with you guys, did you think I would not remember that we raided and _ORB_ colony to get the our mobile suits?"

All of them chose wisely not to comment on that an angry Yzak was not an Yzak that they wanted to deal with right now.

Yzak saw through this and said "Do you three really think that I am a fool, do you really?"

Dearka gave a cough and said "Um taking on a the _Omega_ may suggest that you are?"

If looks could kill Yzak would have killed Dearka twice over with that look alone.

It was only due to the fact that Yzak _knew_ that Dearka was right that they did not get into a fist fight then and there.

Now was the time for Athrun to mediate things, he was in command of them for now at least.

So he had to show that he could at least control his own troops.

"Yzak stand down, Dearka you as well, we need to work with one another if we are going to make this operation a success, the pilot of the _Omega_ is skilled enough is able to asses each of us well, we cannot fight him on our own."

Yzak gave a grunt, that was his way of saying that Athrun was right.

Athrun in turn gave him a nod and said "Now we all have to play a role if we are to even try to take them on, I can handle the **Strike** , Nicol can sneak past while you two fight the _Omega_."

* * *

 _Archangel_

Anthony had not slept since he had woke up in the middle of the night after Kisaka had gone away.

In the early hours of the new day, Natarle who got up first freaked out when she saw him calmly _haunting_ the bridge.

Due to the fact shifting around the area like a ghost, she went for her side arm. She found that her arm got pinned by a book.

"Your draw is too slow to kill me ensign, I do suggest that you try to improve on that at a later date."

Natarle let out a sigh or relief it was in fact not a ghost or an intruder and was just Anthony.

But then it came to her " _What was he doing on the bridge_?"

It was a very good question, one she knew he was not going to answer.

"I have to say your other sentry did not even pay me any attention, so hats off to you."

Natarle blinked the one she had just relieved had not noticed him, had he no eyes or had he chosen to ignore the figure who seemed to walk in the shadows as if he was part of them.

Natarle tried her luck and asked "So what were you doing up here in any case."

To her surprise she got a straight reply "I was up here because I could not sleep so I decided might as well make use of myself while I'm up."

Natarle was not used to him giving straight answers like that "Oh I see the it is my bad."

Anthony at this shook his head "You did what you were trained to do while I did what I was, I have to say that you may be in for some combat this day."

Natarle had to wonder if he made that line rhyme, or was that just the way he spoke?

She did not have time to ask either for as she now came back to reality, she looked around and Anthony was gone.

Anthony in turn had begun to make his way to the hangar, at least there he would not have to talk to any one for a little while.

" _I see so the ship is going to awake soon, if I had to guess ZAFT will strike at them around nine pas_ t."

It was not some kind of sick bet, it was a type of timer for him.

" _I guess I will have to stain my hands with blood after I leave them to their fate, I know it may be cruel but I have to kill Durandal and Rey_."

Anthony had been going through how he would do this in his mind, first he needed to get to the PLANTS, then he needed to get to them and kill them.

If not for the _Zero-System_ he would have had to give up some time ago.

" _I guess there are some pros to having a AI that can grow and adept to battle, if I do succeed I will wipe out the events of Destiny_."

That was true, but like all things, he had to tie the not at both ends.

" _Logos and those guys, they will be around 14, if I am correct, I also have to kill Lord Djibril, if I do this I can make the future that_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _promises real._ "

Anthony shook of these thoughts and said "If I get too caught up in the end result I will lose sight of the here and now, I can't let that happen to me."

Anthony knew that Murrue and Mu knew that he had not intention of going with them to JOSH-A.

This he had stated that he does not trust their higher ups as well as he _suspects_ that many of their commanders are part of _Blue Cosmos_.

"I will have to take care of Djibril and his group before I take out Durandal."

Anthony now shook his head "No I will have to trust in my suit and in **Agito Zero** , it will have to take down the _Logos_ base."

Anthony knew that they were not soldier, he knew they were just puppets that would die if they did not receive their medication.

"It makes me sick to think that people would turn children into weapons, break their mind and force them to be dependant on medications from them."

Anthony knew that most of the ship was asleep so he could talk about this freely.

"It does not matter if I or **Agito Zero** does it without me, I am will still be the one to have killed them."

Anthony now stopped and looked up at the roof and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Once this conflict as been brought to an end, I may just have to vanish from the pages of history, if any of those from Rubrum can hear me, I think they'd laugh just a little."

Anthony was about to smile as he began to enter the hanger when he heard _her_ voice " _Do you really think that killing them will solve the problems of this world, I did not think you were the type of was ready for a quick fix or such short term goals like that_."

Anthony opened his eyes and took a deep breath "You are just a voice in my head, I know you died a long _time_ ago, I know you are not here with me, you cannot be, I am in another world far from where we were."

Anthony could almost feel a slap hit the top of his head and he moved accordingly to it.

" _You do not see, that you can change the world, but what if the world does not need that change, do you have to put yourself through pain for their benefit_?"

In reply Anthony just said "If you really are the ghost of the woman _I love_ , then you know that I am and I am ready to be held accountable for that."

In reply to this Anthony thought he heard a slight giggle.

" _I see so no matter how hard I try you will not be step off this course, that is what I loved about you, if you are ready, I will support you, I always will_."

The voice and the warmth that it brought Anthony faded as if it was just a dream, in return Anthony just shook his head "Am I going so mad that I believe I can hear _her_ and argue with _her_ in my head?"

It was not healthy to hear voices in his head, nor was it healthy to talk with the dead, if he truly was doing that.

"I guess I'll just have to keep on moving forward, that is what I have always done, or at least what I have tried to do for so long."

As he said this he saw that Flay was in the hangar, she must have heard all that he had said since he came in here.

If Anthony did actually care about what she thought or said he may or may not have tried to sway her from her current train of thought.

But since he did not he just walked past her as if she was not even there.

But as he did pass her she asked him "Who was that, that you just spoke to, you said that she was the ghost of the _woman you loved_."

Anthony at this point tilted his head back at her in a shaft head tilt, he had always wanted to do one of these by the way.

Looking at Flay he said "Let me just say I hear her voice in my head due to the fact that I feel asleep holding her hand as she died."

That literally shut down anything that Flay was going to ask, Anthony had saved her father so it was not in her right or part of her nature to even ask what he was talking about.

She did not know that pain nor was she going to mock it.

"Oh, my bad" was all she could say in response to that.

Anthony did not stop for her and went on into his mobile suit. Leaving Flay to stare up at him and ask herself " _Is he mad or is he hurt, what did he mean he had_."

Anthony on the other had was glad he had not talked about those he had to kill while Flay had been there.

" _I will have to keep a lid on it about my plans from now on, I don't I can explain my actions to any one if they asked me about_."

But Anthony knew there was one person who he had to tell, her name was _Lacus_.

" _I don't expect her to accept what I have done but I do know that she is more than capable of understanding it_."

This would not make up for what he was going to do but at least a single person would know of it.

What she chose to do with what he told her was hers and hers alone, well in a sense it was his choice to tell her, but after that it was out of his hands and into hers.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I can hear the alarms sounding, the _Archangel_ is going to enter combat soon, well I was wrong it was after nine past, it was around ten past when they chose to strike at us.

I like always was in my suit ready to go, from what I could tell no doubt they would try to bring us down before the _Archangel_ was in ORB waters.

Pulling up the _Zero-System_ I began to run theories on how the battle would play out, so far if my suit is correct, which I know it is, they will hide the **Blitz** from us in order for it to surprise attack the ship.

I did have to give them points for that, if they had done this and I was not around them may succeed in bringing down the _Archangel_.

"But then again I am here, so the future is not the same as what it is meant to be."

I did not say this to anyone, not I said this to myself and to the **Agito Zero** , even now I had it doing a test on me to check if I was ill.

Had the voice I heard been real, if so that was worth looking into, right at this point in time I could pass it off as a just a voice in my head, but I could not do that forever.

I told Murrue to let me handle them all this time and to wait back and not to launch until I said so, she did so.

Right now the _Zero-System_ in my suit was telling me that I may have become or are in the early stages of becoming a _Newtype_.

I would have thought about that further, but I was now about to launch, so I knew I had to clear my mind of all of that for now.

"Keep calm, don't freak out, you know there plan, they do not know that you know so we are ahead of them."

I think I may just lost it, did I just speak to myself as if I was not myself?"

Yeah that made little to no sense to me at all, at this point I had to do what I had to do, I also knew that today was just the start, the days to come would only get harder, I had to kill if I wished to make the best possible future, then what return home?

No the moment that I took a life, I knew I will never be able to return home.

I shook off these thoughts as I said "Anthony Hitoro, **Agito Zero**."

I left out the launching part, I really did not see the point in saying that.

Now as I did launch I begin to emit certain particles form my _GN-Drive_.

Why I had not thought to do this before was beyond me, in truth I had forgot all about the benefits of a _GN-Drive_.

Now I say this but I do not open a channel or a speaker "I sure hope you and your suit can swim Nicol, if not you're up shit creek without paddle.

I just let the particles from my _GN-Drive_ take effect.

One the view in the **Agito Zero** I see the particles now lacing the **Blitz** , due to the fact that only my suit can see them, the **Blitz** must only be experiences some communication if not feed issues.

He'll never know what hit him, well, he will know, but he won't know who or why!

* * *

 _ZAFT_

Nicol was just about to get into position when they all saw the _Omega_ come out of the _Archangel_ , it did not launch out, but simply walked out of the catapult.

Yzak took this as a sign of the pilot being a cocky ass and was showing off to them.

When Yzak tried to pull up Nicol on a channel, he found that he could not, it was as if all of there channels were being blocked if not disrupted.

Yzak at this point saw not point in this any more, he had to act and act he did.

Yzak moved the **Duel** and on full speaker said "I am here and I am going to even the score _Natural_!"

But the suit that was now staring him and Dearka down just replied to them "Sorry but I have to take care of your green haired friend first, if you wish to kill me I do ask that you please take a number and wait your turn in line."

Then in a matter of seconds, the _Omega_ glowed red or was it pink and slammed itself at full speed into the **Blitz**. Yzak and Dearkasaw the **Blitz** appear as it was rammed.

The force of the attack sent it right down to the sea, the few moments that all of the _ZAFT_ pilots saw the **Blitz** , showed that it's arms legs and chest were trashed and melted.

But it was not the only one at this point in time to have a _meltdown,_ Athrun had seen what had just happened.

Slowly the _Omega_ turned to face the rest of the Zala Team, it did not look as if it was impressed.

It now spoke to all of them "So who is next, take your time, _I'm_ in no hurry, but if you want to catch up, I think you should at least try to get past me.

Athrun at this point who was having a meltdown over the fact that Nicol could be dead charged at _Omega_ in a blind rage.

"YOU, YOU KILLED NICOL!"

Even Yzak was a little thrown off by Athrun's rage.

As the **Aegis** transformed into hits mobile armour mode it began to fire at the _Omega_.

With any way to communicate, Yzak at this point decided to follow his lead and began a charge of his own.

Dearka at this point stayed back and was about to fire a shot when he saw that the _Omega_ had vanished from view.

In a flash the **Aegis** was smashed by the _Omega_ , it's foot landing right against the rear of the mobile armour mode!

Athrun tried to react but a voice said to him literally in his suit "Behold the power of the _Vermilion Bird Crystal_."

The next that that Athrun saw was his suit now being thrown into the **Duel** , knocking it off it's transport and into the sea below.

Athrun now was able to steady his suit only to see that the enemy done what it had set out to do.

Athrun said "Damn, he us where he wanted us, we were unable to get to the _legged ship_ and he toyed with us that bastard!"

Yzak was pissed off that not only had the enemy ignored him, it had even showed that he was not worth it's time.

"You bastard, I will make you pay for this blow for blow!"

Now the **Duel** was not meant to swim, but it could move, if only very slowly under water.

His suit unlike Athrun's or Nicols was not trashed this time, that was due to the fact that it hadn't even come into contact with the _Omega_ in this fight.

It was at this point Yzak saw that the **Blitz** was unable to move and he thought " _If he is alive, I can help him, since we are on the same side_."

None of them knew why they were unable to communicate, but Yzak did know that he would not be known as a man who let his comrades die.

Picking up the **Blitz** Yzak said though no one could hear it "Dammit, I need to get back, but with only a certain amount of power I may as well be dead now."

At this point he disabled his _Phase Shift_ armour, it would only drain more power, right now he could not afford to lose.

"I just have to hope like hell that the enemy is not as cruel as we are if not we are both dead."

Yzak may not have been known to be kind, but he was not evil, he would not leave Nicol to die.

Even if Nicol was dead already, he could not just sit by or rather walk by and not try to help out.

* * *

 _ **Agito Zero**_

Anthony who had now moved near the _Archangel_ could see that the entire of the ORB fleet or at least a good part of it was now ready to take them on.

Anthony did not care for them at this point, for now he had to keep his attention on the _ZAFT_ forces and he had to make sure they kept their eyes on him.

To do this he knew he only needed one simply action.

He knew that Yzak would at try to help out Nicol, who at this point would be badly hurt from what he had done to his suit.

In an instant he was down at the sea floor with them, he saw that the **Duel** did not have it's _Phase Shift armour_ up, he grabbed both suits by the arm and pulled them up towards the surface.

Then he flew them to theback up forces that had come from _ZAFT_.

As he put the two of them down in front of the back force he said "It was never my intent to kill any of you, but those who wise to take my life I will not allow to do so, pull back now or die here."

It was no surprise to him that the _ZAFT_ forces did as he requested and Anthony in turn made to leave, but he did not turn his back on them until they had done so to him.

Now he made to link up with the ship, no doubt Cagalli was speaking to the officers on the other ships.

It was at this point that he got a hail from the _Archangel_ it was Murrue.

"So I take it they are going to let us through or are they not going to or do they wish for me to enter the ship before they let us through?"

Murrue gave him a nod "I see that you do know this, I won't ask how but know that I and the officers on board this ship are to meet with the head of ORB, I would like to know if you wish to join us?"

Anthony at this point just said "It they do not ask for me I see no point in seeing them."

Murrue at this point said "I can agree with that, if you wish return to us and we will begin to go to ORB.

Anthony at this point said "I'll do just that, but I will ask you to tell La Flaga and Badgiruel to not bring me up at all if I am not asked about."

Murrue then said "I will do. He knew that Cagalli and Kisaka were on the bridge but it did not matter to him at this point.

" _I will not step up unless I am asked, my suit is on a need to know basis and I decide who needs to know_."

As if to make sure Anthony put in a command to the _Zero-System_ not to let them even scan it unless he said so.

It was at this point where Anthony knew it would take a while for them to get into ORB, then it would take even more time for them to speak with Lord Uzumi.

Now that he had entered his suit into the _Archangel_ , he now let his eyes close and his mind drift back to a memory not of _her_ but two dear friends.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Anthony had come to meet up with his two friends, this was the plan he had with them, well one of them at any rate._

 _Right now he was in Japan visiting them some type before a Gunpla battle._

 _Sure Gunpla was important but his friends were just a little more, well a lot more but he would never admit it._

 _He knew that the two of them had or rather were still going through a crisis, a crisis that had lasted three long years._

 _His friend, he had known since he was 15 and his friend 12, he knew that his friend had been in what some may call living hell for his high school years._

 _He had heard about the fight between father and son, he had seen that his friend would never be able to play basket ball again_.

 _But then his friend had met the young lady who would become his partner his girlfriend, things in his life had begun to look up._

 _But then that accursed day three years ago, this had happened._

 _When he heard of this, Anthony had quit the battle that had would have made him a super star._

 _He got on the first plane to Japan and then the first train that would take him to that town._

 _What he had found made him fall to his knees, it was not fair, life had taken away the one he loved, now it was taking away on of his dear friends!_

 _Now he found that he was walking up a road filled with Cherry Blossoms that a young girl, the one who had been with his friend had fought to save._

 _He saw her with him now speaking to him as they were now about to enter the high school that the two of them had attended 3 years ago._

 _There was no wind that day so as he came closer to them he could hear the two of them speaking._

 _At first he was just going to walk up to them and say hello, but his friend the blue haired boy said a line that caused Anthony to stop in his tracks._

 _The blue haired young man said to the grey haired blue eyed girl in front of him "Tomoyo, I love you."_

 _The young man paused and then said "This may be out of order, but I love you."_

 _Due to the fact that Anthony was standing behind the blue haired young man he could see the face of the one who had been called Tomoyo._

 _Anthony saw her stare at the young man for just a few seconds but to them it could have been an eternity._

 _Then she speaks three words with tears in her eyes "I'm so happy."_

 _As if responding to this Anthony moved to hide behind on of the trees, he still could hear all that was going to be said, but he knew that if was there his appearance may disrupt this precious scene._

 _Tomoyo then said "Me too, Tomoya I love you."_

 _Anthony felt a tear trickle down from his right eye, it did not stop, he was so happy that Tomoya had said it to her._

 _Anthony knew she must have said it countless times to him, but right now Anthony knew that Tomoya must have felt for the first time the warmth the truth in those words._

 _Tomoyo then said "As I thought, this school really is an important place, for us it is where everything started."_

 _She then continued to say "It was the same that day and now, it's the same today."_

 _Anthony knew what she meant, what seemed to been an age ago, Anthony recalled being told about the heartfelt confession in the snow, had told and in truth only wished that the to of them find joy together._

 _Tomoyo then said to Tomoya "Yes this is not the end, this is just the beginning."_

 _Anthony could not see her face, but he knew that she was in tears as she said this._

 _Like his they were tears of joy, she most of all would feel these over what Tomoya had said to her._

 _Then Anthony heard what him slide down to the ground._

 _Tomoyo said "Tomoya, you will soon lose this memory."_

 _Anthony knew this was coming, but he had not real way to prepare for it, or rather in his joy he had forgotten this part._

 _Tomoya could only reply with "Eh?"_

 _Anthony knew he must be confused with this but he trusted Tomoyo to explain it to him, she did not let him down._

" _You will forget this week, you said that you loved me, those feelings will also be forgotten."_

 _Then she said it the words that would shock Tomoya Anthony knew it would and he held his own mouth shut as she said this._

" _This summer was not the summer you had that accident, that summer was three years ago."_

 _Anthony could hear the disbelief in Tomoya's breath at this, then Tomoyo said to him "Three years have passed since that day."_

 _Tomoya was silent in kind he did not know what to say._

 _Anthony did not blame him at all, he knew that his silence was just his shock, then he heard Tomoyo say "I want you to see this."_

 _She must have been showing him that book she kept on her, Anthony knew it had to be that._

 _After a minute or more of pages being flicked Anthony heard Tomoyo's voice again, this time she said "Three years ago from now, about half a year after you graduated, you were in an accident."_

 _She the said to him "At the time nothing serious happened, just treatment for the trauma."_

 _Her voice then came to a halt, Anthony knew it hurt her to say this to him above all people, to the one she loved._

" _Some time after that, though you suddenly collapsed, after that you were unconscious in a critical state for a while_."

 _A little pause and she began to speak "When you finally woke up, you had lost all of your memories after graduating junior high."_

 _She again gave a pause, there was no doubt that this hurt her, all of this hurt her._

" _At first we thought it was temporary, the doctor and I were optimistic."_

 _It was is were voice had so much pain that it seemed to seep into the area._

 _Anthony was no fool he knew what she was going to say to Tomoya next._

" _And then one week after that day, you complained of a headache and lost consciousness, when you came to you had forgotten the last week, even the doctor didn't know the cause."_

 _She did not take a break this time, Anthony knew that it must be her resolution to say this._

" _Since then, the same thing has repeated, within ten days you lose your memories, that has continued for 3 years now."_

 _When Tomoyo finished saying this Anthoy only heard silence, he knew that his friend was in shock, after all, his mind was that of a junior high kid at this point._

 _Then finally he spoke "Wait, sweetheart, even though you've graduated you've been wearing your uniform and going to school?"_

 _It was true she had been doing this and her reply came to him straight away._

" _By wearing this uniform, I'll be similar to the me you'd remember, I thought it would help bring your memories back."_

 _Anthony at this point got up from the ground, tears still falling from his eyes and dared to look at the two of them, he could see the pain that was laced in Tomoyo's face, this had been hard for her._

" _I spoke to the school about your condition, since I was Student Council President, they were willing to help, even the teachers understand."_

 _As she said this Anthony ducked his head back behind the tree, he did not wish to ruin this now, it was their moment, their time together, he knew that the two of them may not have it for long._

" _During my election work, I made a lot of friends in various clubs and as a result I am well known amongst the underclassmen, when I felt like it I would help with their practice."_

 _At this point Tomoya let out a long breath saying "Ahh" as if he recalled a memory from this past week._

 _It was not hard for Anthony to tell that he was making this, he had been friends with Tomoya since he was 12._

 _Tomoyo then said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to deceive you."_

 _Tomoya almost like his old self said "No I'm not blaming you for anything."_

 _Tomoya then paused and said "It's just, it must have been difficult."_

 _Anthony gave a nod to that he knew that it had been for Tomoyo._

 _Tomoyo then said to him "Yeah" she was acknowledging the fact that it was hard for her to do this for him._

" _I was eager to get your memories back, I called over Sunohara, Takafumi, Kanako, Anthony and many other people you knew and they all talked to you."_

" _We went to various places, we tried all sorts of things."_

" _We even went on trips, I heard of some hot springs might have helped, so we went there."_

 _She went on to say "I don't believe in God, but there were times I felt I should ask him, but it was all useless."_

" _Before 10 days passed, you would lose your memories and return to your self from just after middle school and so 1 year passed and then 2."_

" _Since Takafumi graduated he left for the city in order to go to university, I'm the one who told him to go."_

 _She then added "Please don't think badly of him."_

 _Tomoya just replied "I understand" but Anthony knew that he meant what he said._

 _Tomoyo gave a very weak "Yeah thanks, when Takafumi left, Kanako left with him, Sunohara continued to work at his parents home, Anthony has to go on and off with Gunpla but he does make time to see you, he walked out of a one of the international semi final to visit the hospital."_

" _And so everybody left, now it is just us, for the 3_ _rd_ _year it has been just us and Anthony from time to time, but he never stays more than a day."_

 _She then paused again, Anthony stole another glace at them, and she was now looking up to the school "And yet I kept walking to this school, for the two of us this is the most memorable place."_

 _Now tears were welling up in her eyes again as she said "This place we call a school, I believe in it and thus the whole time I've been praying for the day your memories will come back."_

" _I don't know when you will stop forgetting, that's why today once again I say these unreasonable things and stay with you, I'm sorry your headache isn't a cold, it's a sign that you are going to lose your memories again."_

 _Anthony had thanked god that he had not been seen by her, but he thanks him again for not being able to see the look on Tomoyo's face._

" _You will complain about a headache and lose your memories, just like a child, I'll cry, waiting for your eyes to open, hoping for that one time it will be different."_

 _She paused again then said "But when you come to and won't even know my name, once again the two of us will start from our self introductions."_

" _As if never ending that day repeats over and over up until now, you haven't said anything to me accept 'thanks'."_

 _Anthony knew that she was going to say this wasn't what she wanted to hear and thus she said just that._

" _That wasn't what I wanted to hear, I thought you might never say it again, however at long last, at long last you said you loved me, that is the first time in 3 years."_

 _In the shadow of the tree hidden from their sigh Anthony wiped his eyes, he was happy for them to have this moment, may he never be in a Gunpla battle again if he ruined it for them now._

 _Tomoyo then went on to say "And now I understand, our love is still there, even now, just now, you proved it."_

 _She now faltered a little but then said "That's why, with courage, I can tell you."_

 _She now paused again, Anthony knew what she was going to say, he also knew there would be no going back from it._

" _Tomoya your memory loss can be cured with an operation."_

 _Anthony knew that this news to Tomoya would be like a godsend, but Anthony knew there was a catch to it._

 _Tomoyo then said quickly "But the probability of success is less than half."_

 _Tomoyo then went on to explain "The cause is a tumour in you brain, but it's in a difficult location, if it succeeds, though they say the probability of your memories returning is high."_

 _She then solemnly said "If we don't do the operation your life will remain the same."_

 _Tomoyo continued with this "Your father and I having talked it over and looked at the circumstances came to this conclusion, this whole time I was afaid, I wanted your memories to come back, that is how I truly feel."_

 _What she said next made Anthony step out from where he was he knew it was time to show himself, but he could allow them a little more time to be with one another._

 _The words that Tomoyo said were "But I was afraid I would lose more of you than I already have, because of that I decided to wait and see if your memories would come back naturally."_

 _An age seemed to pass and Tomoyo was yet to notice Anthony when she said "That's everything, it's the truth, please forgive me."_

 _Tomoya's first reaction was to say "Well" and stop there._

 _But if Anthony knew anything about his friend, it was that Tomoya would pull through for you when you least expected it._

 _As if to sooth him Tomoya said "No matter what happens I won't waver, just as before no matter what happens, our love is eternal, Tomoya, Tomoya what do you want to do."_

 _The couple still had not taken notice of Anthony who had tears rolling down from both eyes._

 _For a moment Tomoya seemed to be in deep thought._

 _Anthony smiled at the words that Tomoya said to Tomoyo "Let's get married Tomoyo." All Tomoyo could reply was "Huh."_

 _Anthony if he had not been in tears would have laughed at this but he did not ruin the mood by doing so._

 _Tomoya again said "Let's get married, from now on we will always be together, because I will never lose these feelings, to keep them, I will undergo the operation."_

 _He paused for a moment before he added "Because I don't want to ever forget again."_

 _Anthony at this point felt the 2 rings he kept on a chain around his neck, he recalled the face of that girl and in an instant took of the chain and began to walk towards the couple._

 _At this point Tomoyo had replied to Tomoya "Yeah, let's do it, I also want to feel like this forever, let's get married."_

 _Tomoya in kind said "Even if the next time I wake up I don't have today's memories I will once again fall in love with you, absolutely I'm sure of it."_

 _If Anthony had any doubt in his mind about what he was going to do he had none left in him after that._

 _At this point Anthony put his hand on Tomoya's shoulder, even Tomoyo is surprised with his sudden appearance out of thin air._

" _If you are going to get married you two should at least have rings no?"_

 _Tomoya seemed a little shocked but the fact that Anthony when he was 15 and Anthony when he was 24 look basically the same he knew who it was._

" _Anthony, how long, how long have you been there?"_

 _It was these words that caused Anthony to smile and say "Didn't I tell you that I was a secret agent when met all those years ago."_

 _Tomoya gave him a nod and said "I did not believe you at the time."_

 _Anthony at this point held out the silver rings he had in his hands._

 _Tomoyo knew what they meant to him and asked "Is this, is this really alright with you."_

 _In reply Anthony said with a smile "You and Tomoya are alive and can be happy, I wish it and I know she would wish it as well."_

 _Tomoya was about to ask when Anthony said "I believe you should put the ring on her finger as she yours."_

 _They did so, but Anthony could see that the headache of Tomoya's was getting worse with each second._

 _With the rings on each other, Anthony held Tomoya upright as he began to wobble._

 _Tomoyo held him and Tomoya looked up into her eyes, "Tomoyo there's no need to be sad, I'll be right back so please wait for me."_

 _Anthony could see that Tomoya was in immense pain, but he some how held out and said "I wish you would smile, I would hate for the last thing I see to be you crying."_

 _At this Tomoyo wipes her tears and said "Yeah you're right."_

 _She now smiles at him and said "I'll be waiting for you Tomoya, so for now just take your time and sleep. Anthony let Tomoyo scoop him up and hold, him, she was crazy strong._

 _Anthony at this point pulled out his phone and called his brother "Yeah sorry brother, I am in Japan right now, Tomoya said he'd take the surgery, so I won't be coming back for a little while."_

 _The reply Anthony got was "What, he is taking it, heck hold up, I'll be on the first flight there."_

 _The call ended and Tomoyo who still held the sleeping Tomoya asked "You're going to stay?"_

 _Anthony gave her a nod and said "Gunpla and Final Fantasy are just games, this here is reality and I chose my friends over career any day of the week, that is what she taught me."_

 _Tomoyo now looked at Tomoya and the ring on both their fingers "Is it really okay for us to have this, I mean Tomoya told me how much she meant to you, why did you do this?"_

 _In reply Anthony said "I know, but Tomoya is my friend, a friend is one who shares a connection to my soul, I have to say that I know she would want me to do this, I may have done this on impulse but I am glad I did it."_

 _Then Anthony added "And as I have said so many times she was the boss."_

 _Both of them laughed as they took Tomoya to the hospital on the way there Anthony said "Keith my twin is going to come as well, what are friends for if we are not there when the times are down."_

 _In reply to this Tomoyo said "He is like a little brother to you, you did walk out of a tournament in America to come see him."_

 _Anthony at this point gave a smile and said "What I gave up is nothing, a real hero is right here holding the man she loves, I don't know if I could lose 3 years of my life you did, for that I will always respect you and if you ever need any help once Tomoya recovers no matter what it is call me."_

 _Tomoyo's eyes dropped again to Tomoyo as she said "You're always so positive, why?"_

 _Anthony in kind gave her a shrug and said "I am for I know Tomoya will pull through, don't underestimate the power of the human spirit!"_

* * *

 _Flashback end_

Anthony opened his eyes, he had done his best to hold back his tears when he recalled this, it was not easy to do so.

They had now docked in ORB, Anthony knew he had to get out of his suit soon, but he also knew that since Lord Uzumi did not ask for him he could get up to a little mischief in the mean time.

" _I will need to find, some sunglasses as well as a different shirt and pant to get changed into if my plan is to work, luckily I know where to find those items_."

Anthony was playing on the fact that both the people _SEED and UC_ had a history of not being able to recognise a man in a _paper thin_ disguise.

The **Agito Zero** had located the cloths so Anthony now began to get out of his mobile suit and move towards it.

He did lock the **Agito Zero** , taking advantage of the fact that the entire crew were on ease about being in ORB, Anthony sneaked around the ship got into a shirt and pants that clearly did not fit him, put on the sunglasses he had come by, as well as comb down his hair so it no longer stood up.

Anthony took great care to fold his uniform and return it to the **Agito Zero** and then when the soldiers of ORB were inspecting.

He had his suit create an opening in which he could leave without them catching on to him or noticing that he was gone.

Anthony knew where he had to go, he could sneak into the _ORB_ mobile suit base and try to find _Selene McGriff_ who was meant to be there.

How did he know where to find her, the _Zero-System_ of the **MS Agito Zero** is an over competent system, that is able to tell him what he needs to know as well as what he will need to know later on.

Not to mention the few things that he doesn't pick up on or doesn't care about, the last bit did earn scorn from time to time.

* * *

 _ORB negotiation room_

Lord Uzumi now sat down with Murrue, Mu and Natarle, he had a few things to ask them and offer them in exchange for there stay here in ORB.

Murrue for once felt that if Anthony was here at least he could use his talent for throwing off situations to loosen up the tension in the air.

" _I will have to remember that all of us do have our uses, I just can't stand some of his_."

Uzumi looked to Murrue who he could see was a little uncomfortable and asked "You are the one who the others call Captain are you not, may I ask you did you really think I let you into ORB for the sake of one girl."

Mu when he heard this had to think that Anthony would have replied " _Yes, in fact I do for you are a caring father and love is proven to make even the wisest of men into fools_."

Mu did his best not to smile, there was no way Murrue could pull off that, but she did reply all the same.

"No Lord Uzumi, I do not believe that, I believe that you will tell us what you want from us in return for entering your nation."

Lord Uzumi nodded and said "You're right."

As Uzumi was about to answer, there was a rap on the door.

Uzumi, did not open up just in case it was Cagalli.

But a man's voice called out "Lord Uzumi, that unidentified suit has began to move our men have been forced away from the ship, it also has shown us that there is no pilot inside the suit.."

Uzumi was about to ask Murrue about this, when a voice was then heard over every speaker in the city.

It was the voice of a man, it was an aloof and knowing voice.

" _I request that all ORB forces pull back from the Archangel Class ship, if not my owner has instructed me to unleash the power of a Primus l'Cie on you and your people, it is my recommendation that you do as I ask."_

Murrue looked up, his suit can talk, then that means he must know all that was going on in our ship?"

Uzumi raised an eyebrow at her, it was clear to him that she had no idea that suit could do this.

"I see that I may have not inquired as to who the pilot of that suit is, I take it from your surprise that he is not part of your forces?"

Mu at this point answered for her "Think of him as an allied contingent, he also likes to remind all of us about that part, very often I might add."

Uzumi internally sighed " _Perhaps I should have spoken to Cagalli about the crew, it is my bad judgement that caused_."

Murrue now said "If he is not in his suit, he must be inside the ship?"

Mu in turn shook his head "That guy sleeps in his suit, I might also add that he can slip around the ship as if he were a ghost, so who are we to say he has not slipped out while we were focusing on hi suit just then."

Murrue then said "He is in his uniform, he'll stick out like a sore thumb?" Mu then replied "I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt, that he is capable of changing clothes, I mean I am sure he is able to tell that he'd stick out like a sore thumb."

Lord Uzumi then said "I believe we should talk once I have met this _pilot,_ until then you will be detained at the docks." Murrue gave a nod "We can do this, I only hope you can find him."

Mu at this point said "I would say he left his suit behind, but as we now are able to see, that is not a problem for him."

Lord Uzumi then said "Then I shall speak to you later, for now I bid you good day."

The three Earth Alliance officers were then escorted back to there ship.

Mu on the inside gave a massive sigh as he thought " _Why did I see this coming and ignore it, if I had not we would not have to wait until he is found to speak with Lord Uzumi again_."

It was a drag, but one such as Mu was not allowed to show such emotions, he was an officer " _I see now why Anthony never claims to have any rank and only does what he can by himself, the fact that people look up to you is tiring at times for me_."

When they got back to the _Archangel_ , there was only more trouble, Sai was missing a shirt and his shades while Kira was missing his pants.

Mu had to laugh "Not to be rude, but if he wasn't in his uniform day in day out, I would have not noticed him in a crowd."

Sai then asked "Um sir, still doesn't explain why he just went and nicked my spare shades, they were my only black ones."

Kira then said "I have to ask did he just put on Sai's shirt and shades as well as my spare pants and simply walked out of here as if he was in a mall?"

Murrue had them run a search on the ship's camera's, they did not find him on it, it was as if he was a ghost.

Natarle had to point out to her "His suit has a talking AI in it, who is to say he does not know how to control _our_ cameras?"

She made a very good point and Murrue knew that he had a way into the _ZAFT_ ships cameras, who was to say he did not have one into their own?

Murrue then said "If he does come back, I may be unable to stop myself from hitting him."

Mu at this point pointed at Kira and Sai "We have the kids right there, best not to say any more, or else you will _have_ to hit him."

Mu gave a sigh and then turned to Kira and Sai "You two can go, we can deal with all of this once he comes back."

* * *

 _Morgenroete Faclility_

Selene gave a sigh, she had been stuck her and was working on the **M1 Astray** suits that were still in the basic building blocks of programming.

She had worked slowly, this was due to the fact that she knew that the _Legged Ship_ would land here soon and she was buying enough time as possible to stay inside ORB.

It was no where near dark but most of the workers had been called away by Lord Uzumi, she had to suspect that the _Legged Ship_ was now here in ORB.

" _I wonder did Uzumi double cross me, it was part of the deal that I would be able to meet the crew of the Legged ship and help on their repairs if they did land here_?"

She gave a sigh, she did not know how much longer she could stall this and try to drag it out.

But see did know that it could not be for too much longer, she would have outstayed her welcome.

Now she gave a glance up at the suits that were in front of here, most were not fully built yet.

Turning around she began to make her way to the office where she would have to continue her work.

The door was locked but she did have a pass key and was able to enter it.

The desk that she worked at was at the far end of the room but as she began to approach it she felt as if something was off, her chair was facing the wrong way.

Selene now whirled around, but there was no one there, the others had left this area around ½ and hour ago, so other than security that was around on patrol she was alone.

"Good grief for a split second I did think I was not alone in here.

Then she heard the voice of a young man say "Oh but you are not are you, I am here with you."

Selene spun around and then slowly began to advance on the chair, as she got to it, she turned it around to find that it was indeed empty.

Hearing a thump land behind her she spun to see a young man, she did bring her fist to bare down at him, but she found that her blow was deflected and she was pushed over her desk.

"No one every looks up, that is why so many die due to that fact, it is such a shame."

His tone told Selene as well as his body language, that he did not intend to harm her if she did not intend to harm him.

Selene managed to get herself back on her feet as she asked him "Just, who are you?"

The young man had red hair, like crimson red, slightly tanned, had bad test in fashion to say the least and wore dark shades.

At first she thought he must be a Co-ordinator, it did make sense with that hair and that skin, not to mention he hid and dropped from the ceiling, that was at least 5 meters above.

"I can see the way you are looking at me, don't worry these clothes are on loan, there not mine."

Selene did not know why, but he didn't take them with consent.

His hair seemed to be combed down to his chin but she had to admit, other than his red hair, he did not stand out at all.

"You still didn't tell me who you are?"

The reply was not very kind "You know for a genius, you're not very _Bright_."

His words were rude, but she got the feeling he was comparing her to a guy he knew.

The man then seemed to confess "I guess Bright, would hit me for that, not that he'd need and excuse other than the last time he did it."

Selene did not get the reference at all, not that any one in her universe could blame her.

"How do you know who I am?"

His voice was a little bit familiar but she could not recall where she had heard it or heard a voice like it.

His reply was "I looked you up in a free to view website, I quite liked your profile and blurb on who you are."

Selene blinked did he just flirt with her and say that he saw her on an online dating site?

He saw the face she was making and said "It's not that type of sight, it's about information."

Selene did breath a sigh of relief, but then realised that was even more frightening.

"I also found out about the _Deep Survey Space Development_ , _DSSD_ for short."

Selene knew this was a reasonable mistake, but the man then said "Wait that doesn't sound right at all, it must be _Deep Space Survey Development Organisation_."

Selene then said "No that is quite alright, it is not a common mistake, but one is capable to of it."

At this point the young man said "My bad, did I _choose poorly_."

Selene had heard a similar voice say those exact words, on a recording, just this voice was not worse not hoarse and had a face to it.

Selene then said with wide eyes "Wait a second, you are, you are that boy from the video, the ones whose eyes we saw all of that?"

Selene took a step back she had seen this young man take on a metal man and not die in a single hit.

At this the young man who had been called _Sedecim_ said "Well I guess it took you long enough to get it, I had to think were you just confused or afraid?"

Selene shook her head "I was just unable to put you and that voice together, that voice was more hoarse than yours."

The young man gave her a nod before she asked "Is _Sedecim_ your real name?"

He shook his head "It is a call sign, I was 016, but if you have to call me a name you may Quattro Bajeena."

He smiles as light reflects of his shades "I'm with the A.E.U.G!"

* * *

 **Yes, for any of you had seen that one coming, just yes but A.E.U.G will stand for Anti Extremist Union Group AKA Patrick Zala and his radical Zaft buddies as well as Blue Cosmos/Logos, this will merge with the Clyne faction and the 3 ship alliance when they pop up. This is due to the fact that Anthony and Agito Zero are the only members of this group. He can't go saying the Anti Earth Union Group, due to the fact that he is not anti earth and he doesn't want to make up members for a union that doesn't exist in this world. Did any of you see that one coming, Aburg76 keep quiet.**

 **Also I forgot to mention, that the flash back takes place in the CLANNAD spin off of _Tomoyo After it's a wonderful life_. I got the kid friendly version if you had to ask and no it's not in English so excuse me if my translation is well crap. Where did I get it, a site no I did not download it I bought it, so please don't ask me for it.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming please**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay guys here we go a chapter in ORB, next chapter all of them will leave ORB bar Cagalli and Kisaka.**

 **Alright I hope you enjoy what I have written and if you want an opening song, please let me know and I will try to write it out for you.**

 **Also please review and let me know what you think no flaming.**

* * *

Opening Song (Rewrite by ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION)

As the music stars the scene shows the sun setting over the sea, as the music continues the entire sea and sky turn a crimson colour.

Gundam Agito SEED (logo)

" _Wanting to spit out jarred thoughts."_ The scene shows Kira standing in on the outside deck of the _Archangel_ , the wind is blowing his hair in is face, he has a trouble look on his face. Tolle, Sai, Mirriallia, Flay and Kuzzey can be seen behind him, they all have there backs to him.

" _is because there's no other proof of my existence_." The scene pans to the side where it shows Cagallia and Kisaka looking out towards Kira.

" _The future that I supposedly got a hold of_." The view now pans behind all of them looking at the **Stirke** without it's _Phase Shift_ armour on.

" _Has conflicted between dignity and freedom_." The scene now pans around and zooms in on Cagalli face, she looks concerned and begins to move towards Kira.

As the instrumental plays the scene switches to a zoomed out shot of the **Agito Zerp** , then jumps in for a zoomed in shot of **Agito Zero** as it's eyes glow.

" _Wanting to erase the distorted after images_." This Scene shows Anthony now in the cockpit of the **Agito Zero** , looking at a screen in front of him. He looks distressed and is holding a photo in his hand.

" _Is because I see my limit over there_." The view now zooms in on his hand to show part of the picture with him and what appears to be a woman in it, her face is covered by his hand.

During the short instrumental, the view flashes through the _Archangel_.

" _In the window of excessively self-conscious me_." The Scene shows Murrue, Mu and Natarle all on the bridge looking out at something. The view Murrue's face she closes her eyes and sigh as it does.

" _There are no dates on last year's calender._ " The scene now switches to Mu's face as he now looks up to the sky.

During the instrumental, plays and the scene zooms in blocks on the **Agito Zero** eyes lighting up and then moving.

" _Delete and Rewrite it_!" The scene shows the Anthony and then pans out from to show the **Agito Zero** flying over the sea, his suit pushing aside the water near his suit.

" _Presence great enough to make me forget those ridiculous super fantasies_!" The Scene shows the back of the **Agito Zero** as it cuts through multiple **DINNs** and then pushing off the blast from the **Buster** with the suits right hand.

" _Rewrite it for a dramatic revival_!" The scene shows the Skygrasper firing at the **Duel** and the **Blitz** and then dodging the return fire from both suits.

" _Even a meaningless fancy is a motivation to form you_!" This scene has the **Strike** cutting down a **GINN** and then moving forward to take on the **Aegis**.

" _Give me your whole body and soul_!" The **Strike** dodges a shot from the **Aegis** mobile armour mode before the two of them clash. A silhouette of Kira and Athrun appear behind there mobile suits they both yell and are in SEED modes as there blades push against on another.

For the last instrumental it shows Anthony and Kira nodding to on another as they head to there mobile suits.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

" _There were two kinds of strength. One was the strength that came with having something to protect. The other was the strength of having nothing to lose." Horo (Spice and Wolf)_

Selene was unsure if this man was mad, or she was mad, he had just offered her data for a trip to the PLANTS.

Sure he did not say what he was going to do there, but his offer was a bit too much to just refuse like it was a joke.

"Are sure, how can I be sure what you say is true, if it is do you know what it would mean for the entire Earth sphere?"

The young man who asked to be called Quattro gave her a nod "Oh I know what you mean, but I will say that this was made for the single design of getting out of they star system."

Selene blinked he had told her that the people who made this had desired to leave not just the planet but the entire star system, just who were there?

"The down side, is that I need my suit to give you the plans and as you know I have my suit on board the _Archangel_ , my guess is that they will not be too happy with the fact that I sneaked off?"

Selene saw that when he spoke like this it was as if he was in a world all of his own.

But then again at times like this, she could do the same as well, to her that made the two of them alike.

Stealing a glance at his face, she did notice that he was rather handsome, though she did think his taste in fashion could do with a bit if not a lot of work, what intrigues her more was the fact that he had claimed that he was in fact a _Natural, how a he could look so good was even more intriguing._

" _I wonder do all people believe when you tell them you are a natural, I myself can see why other would think you to be like me?_ "

As she thought this his voice said to her "You are staring at me in a way that tells me that you are do not have just my suit in mind, can you please refrain from doing so?"

Selene found that she had been caught out, she too had gone off in her own world.

"My bad, I just think it is odd that you are a _Natural_ , not to be rude, but you look like you have been altered?"

In reply he gave her a nod and said "Yes I get that a lot, I also get called _alien_ from time to time, but no I am human and I have no augmentation in me at all."

Selene took not of his use of the words, he did not say altered he went up and said a word that meant empower.

Selene then asked "You do not see us as normal people, I mean do you see us as what super human?"

He shook his head "No I see you as normal people just better at a few things than others, though I must admit some of you are no longer capable of using the brain that they have been given.

Selene gave him a smile and said "I see, so you know about the pride of those who live in the PLANTS?"

Quattro gave her yet another nod "There is no reason for it so it is broken easily."

Selene could agree with him there, the more she looked at him though the more she felt as if she was being drawn in by him, as if he had a physic power?

"You are giving me that look again, on the other hand I take it that you will accept me _proposal_."

Selene at this point had to hold back from saying _I do_ , it was as if his words were taking her in now.

"I, I mean yes, I can accept it, but you will have to give me the data if I am to believe you?" Quattro looked at her a bit taken aback that she was flustered when she said this to him.

"That is acceptable, do you wish to stay here or do you wish to come with me back to the ship and see for yourself?"

Selene thought over it for a second, then said "I wish to go _with you_ , I want to see your suit with my own eyes up close, if you don't mind?"

He gave her a nod "If that is your wish, I did not take out the guards when I came in here, so you'll have to wait for a little bit."

Selene did not quite get what he was getting at but then it came to her, the guards were meant to keep an eye on her in case of this.

"So you get it great, now wait here and I will be back shortly, I do have to take care of them."

Selene was about to ask how he would do this, but she saw him tap the book on his side, she had seen what he was capable of with that.

"Is that, is that _your book_?"

He looked at her as if she had taken some type of drug and was no under it's effects "No it is not my book, it is not the book I used to combat Gala and the rest of the Orience."

The sarcasm laced in his voiced caused Selene who could not help but ask "Is that what that, that metal man was called?"

In reply he just said "Gala is what his name is, he though is not human, in fact he in to even a l'Cie, in truth it is not very easy to say what he is, just that he is the one who is there and tests the world."

Selene had to take note of the fact that he spoke as if he knew what he was talking about, but was unsure of how he should go about it.

Selene did have to admit, that if she did not think he was around 19 years old, she may have considered asking him out on a date, though she was unsure if he was 15, 19 or even 25, it must have.

It was out of respect that she did not ask him his age she may not have believed him if he had been honest.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Mu gave a long sigh, all searches had returned no results, not that he expected them to find their target, but he had hoped they would at least give them the direction he was heading?

Nope they had not got a single thing, though they did know whose clothes he was in.

Mu was a little relieved that he had got out of that uniform, seeing the guy in the same set of clothes day in day out made Mu feel a little sick.

It also may be due to the fact that Anthony did not seem to want anyone to touch them, sure it is or at may be special to him, but not changing at all, that was an issue.

Mu had to also ask " _Where did he learn to walk like ghost, that guy can sneak up on the best of us and not even look as if he was trying, what can he do if he actually tries_?"

Right now he did not have to worry about that, he could see Anthony just fine, the young man had returned and he had a quite a good looking lady with him.

Mu's first thoughts were along the lines of " _Is that his girlfriend, or did he just meet her and bring her back to um, okay I'm just going to go and tell them he is back in his suit, with a girl_."

Mu turned around and was about to do just that when he saw that Murrue was now entering the hangar, she was walking right towards him.

"Is there a problem, I was unaware of why you came down here?"

Murrue gave him a nod and said "It has been stated by the ORB forces, that a young man with red hair was seen around the port, we have to be ready to catch him as he arrives."

Mu at this point said "You're a bit too late, he just got into his suit, I did not try to catch him due to the fact that he had a young lady with green like hair with him."

Murrue was about to ask why he did not confront Anthony, but she saw that literally no one else was in here except for Mu.

Mu gave her a nod and said "Yeah, I was not even going to try at take him on one on one, he'd destroy me."

It was at this point the two of them heard a cough and they both whirled around "I can assume that leader of ORB wishes to see me."

Right now Murrue bit back and said "Yes, can I ask why you chose to abandon us?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "I required to speak and strike a deal with a certain woman, before Lord Uzumi got to me, she is a part of the _DSSD_ , I have made a deal with her and she is more than happy to comply with my offer, I may also add that she has agreed to tune your suits as well as the _Skygrasper_ in return for the data I have given her."

As Anthony said this said woman appeared from within the **Agito Zero** saying "Your suit, it is alive, I, I can see now why you consider your suit a sentient entity."

Anthony did not even turn his head and said "Ms McGriff, I see you chose to try and study my suit, did you think I would leave you alone in there if I did not know that you would be unable to meddle.

Selene gave him a nod "Yes, but it did show me what it is that powers your suit, I afraid to say that the logic of it escapes me."

In reply Anthony said "That is due to the fact that your people have never been exposed to a _crystal_ , they are the ones who guide the world that I am from, the fact that **Agito Zero** chose to show you this, is the will of the _crystal_."

Mu was a little bit uneasy at hearing this so he asked "Are you subject to it's will then?"

Anthony shook his head "I did serve with those who were for a time, but no I am not subject to it's will, I am merely a friend or should I say an ally."

Murrue at this point asked "Then, then why does it give you such power?"

The only reply she got was a bitter smile as Anthony said "The crystal chose to, I guess I had shown my worth do her, to try to and even discuss the will or the motives of the crystal is not a productive discussion, I should know."

He did make a point, but Murrue was still a little ticked off that he had just left the ship. "We did as you had asked of us and you just left us, why did you not tell us?"

In reply Anthony said "Do I need to tell you what I do or why I do it, do I need to be here and be taking this from you, the only reason I have stuck around so long is due to the fact that your entire crew is a bunch of misfits who will be lost in combat."

His words were harsh and true then he said "For now you will call me Quattro Bajeena for as long as we are in ORB, will you do this."

His words hurt Murrue, they hurt due to the fact that she knew that it was true as well as the fact that she knew she had no right to demand anything of him.

She gave him a nod and said "I, I can accept that."

Mu at this point said "You didn't need to say it so rudely or harshly you do know?"

Anthony in turn said "If you so much as try to demand that I do something or expect me to do it just because _you_ think I should, I'll tell you off for it, I don't used honeyed words when I'm angry."

Mu had to raise an eyebrow at this, Anthony or rather Quattro was angry, yet his body did not show it at all.

Now Anthony said "I'll get changed then come we can go see Lord Uzumi, if you don't want to, don't wait."

* * *

 _With Lord Uzumi_

Lord Uzumi had to say the pilot was just as his daughter had said, a young or at least looked young.

But Colonel Kisaka had said that his age was a not in fact under 20.

This did put Lord Uzumi on guard when the _young_ man was around him.

So far he knew the name of the suit and that this man hailed from a place by the name of _Rubrum_ , not that he had any idea what that place was or where it was.

He had also been informed that the young man's name was _Anthony Hitoro_ or at least one of his names was, for the moment he called himself _Quattro Bejeena_.

Lord Uzumi did not know what to make of him yet, all of his words seemed to fall into place, it was as if he knew what Lord Uzumi intended or more like he knew all of the secrets of ORB.

Now Lord Uzumi posed a question to him "How were you able to get past all the soldiers that I had around the port?"

For his part Anthony said "I have skills that allow me to do so, it would appear that your own skills are lacking.

Anthony did this as a taunt, to see if Lord Uzumi could take it or not?

"I am afraid you cannot goad me that easily, I ask that you try not to do so again."

Anthony gave him a respectful nod and said "If you wish it, but do know that it is out of respect not fear that I do so."

Lord Uzumi got the feeling that as if he was being tested, though what it was he did not know. "This land, _Rubrum_ you call it where is it?"

In reply Anthony said "It is located to the south, south east of Orience, our land is lush and green and we take a great deal of pride as well as humility in all that we do."

Lord Uzumi raised his brow "Could you show it to me on a map?"

In reply Anthony said "Could you show me the location of all your bases, all your mobile suit production factories as well as the names along with homes of people your who work there?"

This was a very polite way to say, _if you want to start a fight, be ready to get hit and hit hard_.

Lord Uzumi did pick up on this message.

"You do know that I can call guards into this room and have you taken away?"

In retort to this Anthony said "And I can have my suit wipe out say about half if not more of your people if you try that."

Lord Uzumi could see this was no bluff, he also could see that the young man was not yet finished.

"It is needless to say, but if you are in a room with me, your are cornered by me."

It was true to a point, but it was also a lie, this seemed to confuse Lord Uzumi since he was able to pick up on both.

"Tell me, Mr Bejeena, what is it that you hope to achieve, what is it that you desire to do with your suit?"

Anthony paused for a moment before he answered him.

"You know that is a good question, what I want, well there is only one thing that I want and no matter what I do I can never get it."

Lord Uzumi then replied "You still have not said what is it that you desire to do?"

Anthony just smiled and said "A man like you could never truly guess what it is that I desire, I think, no I know it is better that you are not aware of it."

Lord Uzumi narrowed his eyes "I see so you do think that I am not worthy then?"

Anthony shook his head "No, what I desire is on a need to know basis only, I also know that _no one_ needs to know, myself at times included."

Lord Uzumi was not amused by this "It is not polite to speak like that to a leader of a nation."

Anthony gave a shrug and said "A leader of men you may be, but you are still human, in that case I treat you as I treat all humans."

Lord Uzumi now asked "Do you not view yourself as human?"

Anthony shook his head "I view myself as human, you should ask if any one else view me as human?"

It was a good question and Lord Uzumi saw that he was able to gain some information bat at a very slow speed.

"You seem to be adept at stalling, is this part of your skills?"

In reply Anthony said "I believe the one who is stalling is you, right now you wish to ask me for data on my suit, due to the fact that the power to create it was given to me out of trust I will have to decline."

Lord Uzumi now raised an eyebrow "Oh really is that so, you do know that I could send you all away out there and leave you for _ZAFT_ to finish off?"

Anthony's reply was quick and brutal "I see that you are not as wise as I had been lead to believe, you insult me, my suit and I have more than enough power to wipe your little nation off the map, do allow yourself to think, I am sure unlike those of _ZAFT_ you are still not so far evolved that you no longer require use of your brain."

At this point Cagalli rapped on the door and said "Father let me in, let me talk to him, he is just toying with you, he wants to see how far you will go and how far he can push you."

Lord Uzumi managed to compose himself "I will not give in to your threats boy."

There was a laugh and Anthony then said "A child, like a child you try to stand up and face me, as if I were some sort of unreal monster, I will tell you this _child_ , I have watched nations die, yours is and will be no different form all of them, either by the actions of yours or those that come after you ORB will die."

These words hit Lord Uzumi hard, but Anthony was not over "Oh no, what would happen to ORB if you as well as your brother both died, what do you think will happen to this place."

It was at this point that Lord Uzumi saw Anthony give him a wicked smile as if the two of them shared a sick secret that could hurt the ones who he loved the most.

"You do not look past your own vision, I ask you now, what will ORB be if you are no longer around, who will lead if you are no longer there to guide them?"

If there had ever been a question Lord Uzumi was not prepared for it was that one.

"I only speak to you of this, due to the fact that you know ORB will be brought into conflict with either side, not on one but against both, as it is now if you are no longer at the head ORB will fall into decay and in the hands of lesser men fall into ruin."

Now with a sigh Anthony said "You know of the men whom I speak of, it is not my right to judge what you do with your family nor is it my concern, but tell me what are those men like, do you know the face that they wear when you are not around?"

Anthony had made his point and then said "I believe I will take my leave of you, you can deal with the officers of the _Atlantic Federation,_ if I am to give data of my suit to any of you it will be a person who I can trust to inherit the legacy of _Agito_ , so far I have only met one."

As Anthony left he walked into Cagalli who tried to push past him to no avail.

"Little girl, I know that you wish to see your papa, but he is in a big meeting, so stay put and wait for him will you, actually you know what I want some ice cream care to join me?"

Cagalli was about to try and tell him to piss off when she saw that the door had closed and she could no longer get in.

She now turned around and said "You are one big ass hole."

Anthony gave a shrug "I was not lying when I said I wanted ice cream, you know a place or do I have to go and search for it myself?"

Cagalli at this point came to realise how she did not see him as a guy she wanted to date, but she did not want him to just go out into the city alone.

"Can I ask if you even have any money?" Anthony in turn said "I did say get not buy didn't I?"

Cagalli's eyes widened as he said this "You, you would steal ice cream, god I can't let you out of my sight now can I!"

Anthony gave her a short laugh and said "Be it noted that is only a thing that loves should say to one another."

Cagalli gave a very deep blush at this before she said "Well who said I wanted to go get ice cream with you?"

In reply Anthony gave her a shrug and said "I'll be on my way then, actually I know who may know if there are any half way decent ice cream shops!"

Anthony now began to walk away as he did he threw a glance back at her and said "I'm sure that charming young man does find you attractive little princess."

Cagalli had to give a blink and asked " _How, how did he know about that_?"

She was about to ask him, but when she looked up, Anthony was no where to be seen, it was as if he had vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _Archangel Hangar_

Selene had been reading the displays that she had been sent by the suit the **Agito Zero** itself on the ships that could explore deep space.

The designs were out of this world, but it did have some flaws, the main one would be the fact that she would need a colony to build any of them.

It was a set back, but she was not known for just giving up.

That suit _he_ had called it **Agito Zero** , in honour of his class and what they all laid their lives down for.

Selene had to think " _He said all of Class Zero gave up their lives, he did not say for what or why they did so, he also said that he was part of that class, so why did he use the word all, if he is still alive_?"

It was a good question, but she had no answer for it right now, what she did know was that the pilot of the **Agito Zero** was out of this world, they way he knew all those who were around him as if he was their brother or more.

That fact did cause her to have some caution around him, just a little.

Well he had not told her the suit itself had shown her those files on him, but she was unsure if he had it do that for him, or if it did it on its own, right no, she really did not want to know, for he own safety.

"Quattro Bejeena, just what type of man are you, who are you really, why do I want to know who you are and why do I get the feeling you know a lot more than you let on?"

She only said this out loud due to the fact that she _thought_ she was alone.

The voice of a young man, no the voice of a boy who was forced to grow up came to her.

"It is no use asking who he is when he is not here, trust me all of us have given it a try, it doesn't help."

Selene turned around to see a young man who was in _Earth Alliance_ uniform, he had brown hair and tanned skin.

"Sorry I did not mean to startle you, are you from ORB, we were not told if any of you had come aboard?"

Selene shook her head "No I am from an organisation known to the world as the DSSD, the pilot of this suit brought me here after we worked out a deal for one another."

The young man then said "I am Kira Yamato, current pilot of the **Strike** , the pilot of the **Agito Zero** or so he calls it, calls himself by the name of Anthony, though I have to admit at times, we are all unsure if that is really his name."

Selene gave him a nod of her head and said "I am Selene McGriff as I said before I am part of the DSSD, if you have heard of it.

Kira gave her a nod and said "If your were brought here by him, I am sure he has a reason for it, even when he makes fun of us, there is a reason for it and a message in it, or at least I seem to think so."

Kira at this point said "You, you're like me a Co-ordinator?"

Selene did have some knowledge of the pilot of the **Strike** , there was no way he was a natural.

"In a sense yes, I am sure we are similar, but at times I am sure were are not, no one is the same, I am sure you know that by now."

Kira now looked at the **Agito Zero** and said "If he does leave us, well this ship, I am not sure if I am able to protect it without him."

Selene at this point chose her words and said "In time we all have to let go of the things we are used to, that is call change."

Kira gave half a smile and said "You sound a little like him, it is the way he speaks, trying to make us answer what we ask, we all are different in our own way right?"

Selene did not know if he wanted her to answer that or not, but to stay silent when one wished to hear her reply was ruder than speaking when she wished to hear silence.

"I, I can only say that it is best if you judge that for yourself, after all I am not you and do not no what you value more than I do?"

Kira gave her a nod and said "We are all different, but I'd like to think we are also similar, no people in general can be unique, but we are also the same on the inside, we all want to protect that which we hold dear."

In reply Selene was about to speak when a voice cut her off.

"We are all the same yet we are also very different, we wish to protect that which we love, yet the way we do so may vary, in the same way what we love and who we love vary, that what it is to be human."

Both Selene and Kira turned to see that Anthony or at this point Quattro was back on board the _Archangel_.

Kira knew that Anthony had left to go with the officers to meet Lord Uzumi, why he was back and they weren't did not make sense.

"Um, I have to ask, why are the others not with you?"

In reply Anthony just gave a smirk, he had Sai's spare shades on at this point "If I had to say, I went out to get ice cream, but then I recalled that I don't have any money to buy it with."

This made sense to Kira, but Selene had to ask "Wait, you don't have any money, just what do you get paid in?"

Anthony smirked as he said "Gil, there is no exchange rate for it here, so in short I don't have any money that I can spend."

Kira at this point asked "What is _Gil_?"

Anthony gave a sigh and said "It _is_ what I was paid in during my active service as an _Agito Cadet_ , lousy pay, lots of danger, heck if we did not loot from the dead, by the way that our own stuff looting back from them, so it's not war crime, not that any of us really cared.

Kira blinked and asked "Wait you, took from the dead, what type of sick people do that?"

Anthony gave a shrug, "The people who have to bury the children who were lined up and shot at point blank range, with there bodies thrown into sewers left to rot."

It was now that the tone of his voice changed "When you're pushed to your limits, when it is your life or theirs killing is as easy as breathing."

Anthony at this point had to think " _The longer I am here the worse I am getting and now I'm quoting Rambo, what next Ghiren Zabi, Full Frontal_?"

Anthony then shook his head "At times people just want the quickest and easiest solution, solutions like war."

Kira at this point said "That, that can't be true, no I, I can't accept that, people are not like that!"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "I don't force my beliefs on others, even if you walk the path to oblivion, keep on walking if you must."

Anthony then thought " _I have to say, quoting three very different guys makes me sound cool, also like a heartless monster, but cool_."

Kira then asked "What, what is that meant to mean?"

Anthony gave yet another sigh "It means if you set your mind on a goal, I will not deter you from it."

Selene then asked "So what you said, just then was it only symbolic?"

Anthony in turn said "I'll leave that up to you to decide, in the mean time, can any of you spare some money, I really want some ice cream?"

Kira knew that he this was coming, well if he did not it was his own failing.

Anthony did say many deep things, but he almost always took a piss on it by cracking a bad joke at the wrong time, if Kira had seen this coming it would have gotten old, but no one ever saw it coming.

Selene raised an eyebrow at him "How is it that you can go from, human nature to ice cream in the space of half a second, do you have some type of disorder?"

Anthony at this point said "I do not do it to make you feel good, I do it to make myself feel good, do you think I like talking about things like this?"

Anthony had to think " _If I had tropes I would have Broken Ace, e who hunts monster and soon these hands have killed, not to mention stepford snarker, running gag and hidden depths_."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony had left the two of them to go and sit inside his suit, right now he was sleeping, right now he did need it more than he should have.

" _I see so politics is a rather stupid as well as tiring job, good god, why is it that I just had to end up here, I mean Wing or even ZZ would be nice_."

It was not the first time that he had thought this and it would not be the last.

" _Well on the bright side it is not Victory, I mean if I did end up there, I'd be dead, if your not like what below 14 or over 50 there you're fair game_."

Right now there was on major thing that was playing on his mind, Anthony knew that if he wished to create a better world one without _Destiny_ , he'd have to kill the two major asses of _Destiny_.

The only problem with that was, if he made an even bigger villain due to his actions?

" _The evil I know is preferable to the one I do not, yet if I do let the events of Destiny happen, doesn't that make me a murderer_?"

It was not the type of thought that was healthy for ones mind.

So far he had done his best not to kill, but even the system in his suit had shown him that he would be forced to at some point.

" _I guess we are selfish when it comes down to it, I wonder how history over here will look on my actions, actually I don't care, how will I look on my actions_."

Anthony shook his head, he was trying to brush it all off as not real as a trick of his mind, but no this all felt _too_ real to be that.

" _This, this is real, while who they think I am is not, how far will I go for this lie, to be a man I am not_?"

His mind was slipping into darker thoughts, it was not healthy for him to think of any thing like that, if he was to continue to pilot **Agito Zero**.

It was at this point an image of his past lite up in his eyes.

An image of a time where he did not feel the pain in his chest or give a bitter smile when he saw a couple.

It was a time where he could laugh and truly do so often, he did not need to wear a mask of any kind to hide his pain.

If he had been asked what was it that he cherished the most, it would be this, for to him it was his most precious treasure.

The days when they all could smile and laugh, it may be that those days were long gone, but the memory was still there and it still brought him both joy and pain to recall all of them.

If the crew of the _Archangel_ had met him when he was really 19 or rather when he was year or so younger, they would not know him.

The one memory that he held closest to his heart was the one that hurt him the most, the one in which he said was he greatest failure, he recalled the happy part of it.

 _Flash back_

 _Anthony was in a hospital next to him was the girl who he'd willingly give his life for, only thing was that right now, even if he did it wouldn't help._

 _She caressed his cheek with her hand, it was warm, soft and rather genuine._

" _What do you mean, should have done more, you came for me, every day I have been in here, that has to count for something doesn't it_?"

 _Anthony gave her smile "I know you have said, that I only, I only feel that if I had done more_?"

 _She gave a laugh and then stroked his other cheek, wiping away the tears the were rolling down it._

" _If only you what, you came here you were beside me that is all that I can ask of you."_

 _She gave him a sweet smile as she pushed the hair of his forehead "I know you think that if only you could have done more, but there is no more to be done, I love you that will never change you know_? _"_

 _Anthony gave her a nod "I know, I know, I just, I just don't want to lose you?" Tears began to fall from his eyes even fast now._

 _For his actions he got a soft karate chop to the head "Silly, don't cry, like that I believe that girls are meant to cry like that not the guys?"_

 _Anthony in turn manage to wipe away his tears for now and said "Well then I guess it is time for a revolution hop on board or be crushed eh?"_

 _She gave him a laugh and looked into his eyes, her beautiful lavender eyes now filled with tears "I have to say, Anthony never change that, if you want to make me feel at peace, always lighten the mood in some way no matter how silly it is."_

 _Anthony gave her a nod "I, I can do that."_

 _She smiled at him as he now in turn wiped away her tears._

 _She then said "Anthony, I do have one more request, can you, can you stay with me, until the end_?"

 _Anthony gave her a tearful nod as he said "I would not dream of it to be any other way."_

 _She smile and said "Anthony, this is not a dream, this is real, very real, but I want it to be like a dream for a little longer_."

 _Anthony moved and embraced her, she in turn embraced him and said "It will be hard for you to let go won't it_?"

 _Anthony had his eyes closed but he did find the courage to say "Well I guess it's true, only Oldtypes can forget their pain and move on with their lives_."

 _For this he paid with a short jab to his ribs._

" _Ouch sorry, just trying to keep my word, well I suppose you could have done worse."_

 _She gave him a nod "I know I could have and you know I could have, Anthony I guess I love you just the way you are, you're a bit of a fool, but you always pull through when all of us or any of us need you to_."

 _In reply Anthony said "You forgot the awesome Gunpla battler."_

 _Anthony smiled as he said this, she smile too though he could not see it._

" _I have to say, that you may be, but you are yet to beat me in any of them, I have to ask is that you going easy on me, or are you just enable to beat me_?"

 _Anthony said the single thing that would not get him hit in this instance, that was "Yes."_

 _She now squeezed him a little for that "I guess that's you for you, but I can also say that I don't wish to have you any other way."_

 _The two of them parted from their embrace and now stared into the others eyes._

" _Anthony, please allow me to be a little selfish, can you smile for me and speak to me about the old days, I want, I want to recall them all before, before-."_

 _She was unable to finish her sentence, she began to slowly slide down as her strength began to fail._

 _Anthony was able to hold her up and lay her down, she was still awake but she was unable to hold herself up any more._

 _She looked at him her eyes pleading for him to stay and talk with her some more, he did just that._

 _Taking in a deep breath Anthony said "Ayu, did I tell you of the time of what was on my mind when we first met, back then I hoped you'd notice me and see me the same way I saw you._ "

 _Flashback end_

Anthony whispered her name as if it was sacred to him as he opened his eyes " _Ayu_."

He was inside his suit, he was glad about this for he did not have to wear his mask while he was in here.

It was not a mask that he put on his face, it was the mask he showed when he spoke to all of them.

If he chose to kill those who were involved in the plot of _Destiny_ , he knew one thing to be true and it was not about the ifs of the future.

If he took their lives, if he did so before they even committed the crimes, he knew that he would never see his beloved Ayu again.

Even if she was just a voice in his head, he knew that she would not accept his action and reject him.

It was stupid of him, but he knew she had loved him in life for who he was, he could not just let the man he was or rather still is go, due to that.

"I, I can't let go of who I am if I do, it would be as if I abandoned her no worse yet betrayed her."

If there was one constant in his life it would be the fact that he would never abandon her or betray who she knew him as.

With a very long sigh Anthony said "No if I am to do this, I cannot kill them, I will have to let history take it's course."

Then it came to him "Wait, if I want to avoid 90% of the bull shit in _Destiny_ , I don't have to kill Durandal, I just have to save _Shinn's_ family!"

The idea of saving Shinn's family did also invoke the thought of actually killing Shinn himself.

Anthony realised that he had made a joke of this " _I'm going to hell for that aren't I_?"

* * *

 _Murrue_

Thank god that their negotiations with Lord Uzumi went well, Murrue and Natarle at this pointed wished to strangle Anthony.

He could have got them all killed, well with the exception of him, all of them could have died.

"That Anthony at time, he really knows how to get under all of our skins."

As Murrue said this Mu raised his eyebrow and asked "Is that respect I hear in your tone?"

Murrue shook her head as if she had just been asked if she had slept with Anthony.

"What no, that is not what I said, what I meant was I can't begrudge him his skills or his manner, but at times I want to."

Natarle gave Murrue a nod and then went on to say "I can see what you mean, I for one am glad that he is on our side for now, if he were not, we may not be here."

Mu took in a deep breath before he said "He has no intention of coming with us to JOSH-A, I do wonder what he will do, he does not strike me, well what he has shown me does not strike me as the guy who can just settle down, I guess that may be the case for even some of us now."

Murrue could agree with that but Natarle could not "I can't say I agree with you there, the way I see him, it is as if he wants nothing more to go and live a normal life, but for him normal is not normal to us."

Her words did not make too much sense, but there was some sense to them.

Mu gave her a nod "I guess you are right in a way, what he thinks is normal may not be normal to us, he is from another world after all."

It was only after Mu had said it that he recalled that he was not supposed to and that Natarle was not aware of it.

"Wait, what do you mean _he is from another world_ , did the two of you know and never tell me?"

Murrue saw no point in trying to hide it so she said "Yes he did tell us while we were in space that he was not from our world, he also asked if not demanded that we do not tell anyone else of this."

It did make sense to Natarle why he would not wish for such things to get out, but the fact that it had been kept from her did hurt her.

All she could say at this point was "I see."

Mu and Murrue now saw her walk on ahead of them rather than with them, they must have hurt her.

Right now the three of them gone through so much.

But this, the two of them knew and did not tell her, sure they had been asked not to, but they could have requested to tell her.

As they came near the _Archangel_ a voice said "And like that trust is broken, but it is not just mine you have lost this day."

All of them now looked to see that they could not see Anthony. "Sigh, people never look up do they, I guess it is what makes us human right."

As if he was some type of hero Anthony dropped from the ceiling landing behind all of them.

It was Natarle who was first to speak "You, you, what are you and what do you want with us?"

Her voice came out like that of a challenge.

Anthony gave a sigh "You are all alike, you are scared of what you do not know, oh for the record, I am human, so if you go all racist on me, I'll beat the shit out of you alright, I don't care if you are a woman or if you think it is you're right to say so?"

It was a little awkward in the silenced after this.

It was Mu who asked "How much, how much did you hear?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "I hear a lot of it, well since Murrue said that I got under all of your skins."

Natarle then decided to ask "And how did you do that, this place is crawling with ORB soldiers?"

Anthony in turn just put his hands up in the air as he said "Put up as many guards as you want an _Agito Cadet_ will still get to you, whether we kill all of the guards or slip by them."

Mu at this point said "I've yet to see you kill anyone in battle, I also thought you said you were not sanctioned to do so?"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "That is true, I never said I did not leave the enemy for those who were meant to kill them to kill them."

This did cause the three Earth Alliance Officers to take a step away from him.

"What are you so afraid of, you have all been the deaths of your foes, why look at me as if I am a monster?"

It was not a question it was a dare, to tell them that if they looked at him as a monster he would look at them the same way if not worse.

Murrue tried her best to change the topic "So are you here for a reason other than to listen in on us and mock us?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "Yes there is a reason as there is to all my actions, but enough of that, I am here to tell you that I will not be leaving ORB with you."

All three of their reactions were different, Mu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, for him it meant that it would be a lot harder to fight _ZAFT_ , it also meant Kira would be under more pressure.

Murrue blinked and then shook her head, the loss of Anthony and the **Agito Zero** meant that she no longer had to put up with his antics, but it also meant that she no longer had the clutch that he was to keep up all the ships spirits as well as protect all of them.

One the other hand Natarle just narrowed her eyes at him, she had to admit though he was a rouge as well as a pain, he did have his charms and he was _too useful_ to be left out.

Right now Natarle had to think of a way she could inform her superiors back in the Atlantic Federation about as well as his suit and his origin.

" _If word gets out that he is an alien though or at least from another world, it would put all factions on edge, but would that do us any good, as he has boasted can take all of us down alone, so what could more of them do to us_?"

It was not the type of question on should ask if they wished to live a long life.

Murrue now asked "Anthony if you don't mind me asking where will you go?"

But he did have a smart answer for her ready.

"I will go where the _Crystal_ wills me to go for now, I can see wisdom in it's will and what it's wishes, until my morals and it collide I will do as it asks of me."

Murrue did not know how to answer that, but Mu did.

"So let me guess, you're may be going to go up to the PLANTS to see what it is like from in there?"

Anthony shook his head and said "You are half right it is my intent to go up to the PLANTS, but it is not my intent to observe them, I am going to cause a little bit of trouble or more like I am going to go turn a little bit of their plans on it's head."

Mu was about to ask what but Natarle said "I see so if you know there plans, do you know those of the _Earth Alliance_ as well."

Anthony gave her a nod and said "Why of course I do, you will be posted away, La Flaga will be sent to train young pilots and Flay Alster will be used to recruit people into the armed forces."

All of them took note of the fact he only spoke about these three and no others.

Murrue then asked "And what of us, I am sure if you know about 3 of us you know about us all?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "You and your ship along with all other forces at JOSH-A will be sacrificed to draw in the _ZAFT_ forces, the _Cyclops system_ will be used as a bomb to kill all those who are there, due to this I do not wish to be there."

No need to say all three of the officers were in shock with what he had said.

But Anthony did not wait for their sense to catch up with them.

Since he was behind them, he now moved away from all of them, though as he did this he said "No need to worry about my suit, it is going to be moved along with yours, just not to the same place as yours and if they do I promise Lord Uzumi that I will spill blood of his people if he so much as tries to touch my suit."

As soon as he had vanished Anthony all of them seemed to come back to their senses.

Though out of the 3 of them Mu was the only one to talk "Well I have to say, if I was not sure about him now I know that he can see the future, there was no lie in his eyes when he told us of what was to come."

None of them said a word more about this, there was nothing more they could say.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

A few hours after his suit had been transferred to the _DSSD_ station that was in ORB, Anthony now found that he was sitting down and eating ice cream with Cagalli and Selene.

But for some reason, he did not know the how or why he was eating ice cream with the two of them.

No that was not true, he did know why he was here, he did not know why Cagalli was here.

He now looked at the two of them doing what regular girls back home would do and that was gossip though they were not deep into it as he knew a few people were.

The two of them now looked at him, he could have sworn both of them had some type of evil smile on their faces.

"You see Anthony or Quattro, I can't tell what his name is, if you ask him, I don't know like any topic related to who he is or how he knows things he just quotes some poem, that I have never even heard of."

Selene in turn said "Is that so, what does it sound like, is it romantic, I have to say I have never heard about a guy who quoted a poem as an answer before?"

Cagalli at this point shook her head "It's really not, it is more like a droopy if not almost sad one?"

Cagalli then paused as she was able to recall what she had seen of the _other people_ who wore the same uniform as him.

"I think we should not talk about him, it is not that either of us know much about him at all."

Selene did notice the current change in her voice and had to ask "Wait, did he show who he _was_ , is that why I sense you seem a little guilty?"

Anthony instead now stood up and said " _Though the gate remains closed, Two loci who fell from the ten and two are granted human will of the divine_." " _And the fallen shards rejoin the wheel in its revolution, each one bearing the smile of Etro_." " _One of the divine spirits accepts their return, releases the loci and sets out on a new journey_."

To Selene did this did not mean a thing nor did it make any sense, but to Cagalli who had heard what he said before about the _twelve_ and the _four_ , it did.

As if he had just said that he was a demon out of hell Cagalli stood up and said "Are you, are you the _divine spirit_ that accept the other two, you were accepted by the _twelve_?"

Anthony shook his head "I am not, I am human after all, but leave the two I did to be together in their happiness."

This made a little to zero sense to Selene who had to ask "Um, just what are you two talking about?"

Anthony in reply just said "It is not relevant, not any more, one must recall the mistakes of the past, but not dwell on them into the future."

Cagalli looked at Selene and said "Yeah you will have to get use to his cryptic way of speaking like this."

Selene raised an eyebrow, now why Cagalli said _cryptic_ it made it sound as if there was some sort of code to it.

But the when Anthony said his words it was as if he was telling them _his life story_.

"I have to say, I do not see it as cryptic more like random or rather an insert line here where he does not know how to reply to us?"

Anthony shook his head "All of my actions and words I say with good reason, if you are unable to see the reasons, it means that it was not intended for you to know."

Selene now narrowed her eyes and said "Arrogant much eh, I have to say it is not what I think you'd be like?"

In reply Anthony said "It less of what you said and more like, I only intended for Cagalli to question what I said _at this time_."

It was the his last three words that got Selene interested, if he said this, he did so on purpose, which went she too may come to know what he meant by the _poem_.

Anthony now looked to Cagalli and said "So may I ask if you have any ideas on what will become of you when you come of age, if your father is no longer around to shield you?"

Cagalli did her best to say "I will do as my father would have done and act for the best of the nation, for the best of ORB?"

Anthony in reply said "Such pure ideals, but things that are white are the most easy to stain, I should know, let me put emphasis on the _when you come of age_ part shall we?"

s before she had no real answer so Anthony said "I'll let you in on a little secret just between the three of us here shall we, the _Seiran family_ only pretend to believe in your father, with his death you will know."

Cagalli was about to ask how the hell that he knew this but Anthony just said " _My friends the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honour remains." "The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." "My soul corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber." Legends shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end, the wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely."_

Those were the words that ended this conversation causing Cagalli to lose herself in thought, about the words he said and what was the hidden message in them.

* * *

 **Okay and that's a wrap, or cut or however you say it. So maybe I went to far with LOVELESS at the end, but I could come up with no better way to shut Cagalli up given what he had said during that last scene.**

 **Also in case you skimmed I did put the first name of Anthony's dead girlfriend in their, if you can call her that. No if anyone you ask is she the girl from Kanon, no she is not, but I will write more about her in the chapters to come and so you know all those through PM and review who told me that you think it's not a good idea to go after the cast of _DESTINY_ I hope you're happy now, I still killing Shinn is still up for grabs, so let me know.**

 **Lastly on how am going to end this, I will put up 3 options in a poll so you can all vote on where Anthony will go next, sorry the will all be Gundam related.**

 **Oh wait I forgot please review and let me know what you think, no flaming please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay guys I have tried a few things in this chapter so I hope you like it, I got a new opening song for you so I hope you like it. I also like to say that I did take time off to play a few games so that is why you're all getting this on a Wednesday, well at least where I live. I did a lot in this chapter so please tell me if there are things that confuse you and I will try to explain them to all of you.**

 **Don't forget to check the poll on my Profile page, for those of you who have not voted please do so, I will close the poll on the 7th of the August, by the way that is the 7th for me in eastern standard time.**

 **Please read and review no flaming.**

* * *

Opening song (The Wings in my Eyes)

As soon as the music starts the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ flashes on the screen and then fades out.

After the logo fades the head of the **Agito Zero** is show as the screen pans up from it's chin to it's v-fin, before the vocals star the eyes of **Agito Zero** flash red.

" _I don't tell anyone where I hurt_." This scene has an image of Kira holding his head down is pushed onto the screen from the left, the back ground is that of the **Strike**.

The short break in the vocals shows Kira when he first pilots the **Strike** and fights another suit.

" _I stare at dreams hidden by my hurried heart._ " an image of Cagalli, holding her head high, is pushed onto the screen from the right side, the background is that of the sea.

In the break of vocals the scene shows Cagalli getting thrown into the life pod at Helioplis.

" _With fragile eyes_." An image of Mu holding his head with one hand fades in at the right hand of the screen, while of of Mu looking out fades in at the left side. The background is the ship.

The break in vocals shows the _Archangel_ firing at enemy mobile suits while in space.

" _Only my unchecked power!_ " The image of Lacus forms out of mist in the centre of the screen, she has her hands together as if she is prayng, the background is that of space.

Before the vocals finish the scene shows flashes of Lacus in the Strike and in the Aegis.

" _Flies out without separating from me_!" On the background of the Aegis, Athrun's head and upper body is shown looking distraught.

The break in vocals flashes the image of Yzak, then Dearka and then Nicol before it vanishes.

" _Chance encounters hasten_." The image of the **Agito Zero** with it's NTD system dormant flashes onto in, the background is that of Akademia.

As this line of vocals finish, it shows _Trans-Am_ as well as the _NTD system_ activating on the suit.

" _Destiny as it starts to move_." An image of Rau Le Cresuet appears on the screen his hand to his mask with PLANTS in the back ground.

As the last word is said the entire scene is consumed by an explosion from on of the PLANTS, the words Junius Seven flashes in front of the view.

" _At least tell me the instant."_ An image of Selene appears on the left side of the screen, her hair is spread out and her eyes are looking at her hands, in the background on can see the moon.

As the short break between the vocals one see's Anthony both in and out of the _Agito Cadet_ uniform.

" _When you come running through_." The image of Anthony flashes to the right side of the screen, his crimson cape is up in the air as if caught in the breeze, his arms are folded, behind me is the Earth.

After the vocal ends the screen fades to white and shows on the right side Kira and Lacus standing side with their arms outstretched for each other, the back ground is the head of **Agito Zero**.

As the Music begins to fade, the eyes flash and the image of Anthony's face is the one to replace that of **Agito Zero** , Kira and Lacus have faded of and Anthony's face does as well but even as the entire scene goes black the red glow from his and **Agito Zero's** eyes are still there.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

" _Accident or amnesia, you can't rewind your life and start again. If you struggle, you'll just hurt yourself, and the people around you." Tada Banri (Golden Time)_

Anthony pondered over what he said to Cagalli and her father, sure he had just been asking them if they had any _plans for the future_.

But the way he had said made it out to be that _he knew_ what was in store for them.

" _Truth be told, I do know what is in store for them and for ORB, but if I do reveal it, I may also cause me to reveal how I know, that is not good, not good at all_."

It was at this point that Lord Uzumi and at least ten armed guards came to the _DSSD_ facility.

Lord Uzumi raised his hand to single his guards to stand down, for now he was being civil.

Anthony at this point came out to meet them and asked "I take it you have a purpose for being here, please tell me that it is not an attempt to grab my suit, it will not end well for any of us."

Lord Uzumi shook his head "I came here to speak with you and you alone, if you can spare some of your time to speak with me alone, I would appreciate it."

It was Selene who came out and said "If I may speak, Mr Bejeena is engaged, right now he is speaking to us on the topics of deep space as well as giving us plans on how to traverse them, we ask that you allow us more time with _our_ guest."

If Anthony had to guess, she had just been waiting to display how good she was at just about any thing she wanted to be good at.

Lord Uzumi gave her a nod "Then I shall come back in two hours time, be ready."

As he and his men left Anthony looked to Selene and said "You have my thanks for what it's worth, but if you are to make good on what you said, it is my belief that I should go over a few secrets that I have."

If a human could glow, Selene would be beaming.

"My thanks for your trust, it is not misplaced I and all of the DSSD will make sure of that."

Anthony gave her a nod then said "I assume the only flaw that you can see is that the design does require a colony to be built around or rather converted from?"

Selene gave a quick nod "So far that is the only thing that I can see as a problem, but I am sure there may be others, I do not mean to offend your designs though."

In reply Anthony gave a shrug as he said "It was not I who made those, I merely have copies of them."

This made Selene ask "If I may, can you tell me, if it was not you, then who made these plans?"

Anthony gave a shrug "Well I can't tell you his name, even if I did, I know none of you will ever find him, but I can tell you what he always told me."

Selene now had to raise an eyebrow "Wait what do you mean by that?"

Anthony gave a small chuckle as he said " _Adults never get it_."

In an instant Selene knew he must be quoting the man who had given him the plans or was at least the man who made them.

Anthony now looked at her and said "You don't get it do you, jokes on you."

Anthony gave a small laugh and said "Yeah I know, who'd think I guy like that would be one of the guys if not the head of the group who decided that _screw this I'm out of here_."

Now it was not the fact that what he said did not make sense, well actually it was that fact.

All that Anthony had said, he made sure to say, just to confuse her, well not just to confuse her but to throw her off a little, it was his way.

All that Selene could say was that he was not making any sense or at least she did not see it.

"I see so he was the type of man who did not wish to deal with _Earth_ 's problems?"

In reply Anthony just gave her a smile "I think, so what I am about to say next is my opinion, but he was sick to death with the crap the leaders of earth did, so I guess he chose rather than stay to get away from it all."

Selene now had to say "But if that is so, we as the _DSSD_ should at least have some information on him?"

All she got was a smile as if to say to her _he will never be found, not by you are any from this world_."

Now Anthony chose to say "Hey, I have given you some of his work, be happy at the fact that you may be able to expand the frontier."

Selene now saw his face go from playful and laid back to silent and serious in the span of say half a second.

"Those that I have chosen to give to you, they are not meant to be used inside this solar system, you have to aim higher."

Selene was now being to see some of the _cryptic_ side that Cagalli spoke of.

At first glance she would think that this young man before her was some type of laid back man with all the time in the world.

But if one did look deep, she was able to see that he did hide part of his past.

It was as if had lied to them or as if he did not wish to recall his _true_ past.

Selene did not wish to ask him what he had seen, but if his eyes were any indication, it was as if he knew what was going to happen to them.

" _I have to say, there is like a glint in his eyes that tells me that there is a lot more to him than he says, what's more it is as if he is in pain, as if all of his actions are a little less alive than ours, what has he gone through to make him turn out so_?"

* * *

 _Two Hours later_

Anthony was in a small room with the _Lion of ORB_ , the _Lion_ did not look to happy, no it looked like it was rather angry with him, or at least pissed off.

"I have to say Mr Quattro, you do have your way with words, I also noticed that you are quite adept in just about every field a soldier needs to be, can I ask where it was that you learned this."

At this Anthony raised the book from where it was on his belt and said "If you want to learn what I know, just take a look at this book, but know I want it back like before we leave."

But right now the _Lion of ORB_ did not wish to read.

This fitted in well with Anthony's plan, for he did not wish for Lord Uzumi to read what was within his book.

"If you do not mind, may I ask why you chose to fight with the _Archangel_ and her crew?"

Anthony gave a shrug "Why did you build weapons for the E.A?"

If it was not for the fact that the head of ORB was right now in front of him Anthony would have chuckled just a little bit at what he had just said.

" _Some things are so incomplete EA games tried to publish it_!"

But now was not the time to do that, he could not so such an act right here in front of a man like _the Lion of ORB_.

Lord Uzumi at this point said "I see so you do not wish to answer why who chose to help them, if I have to assume, it would be due to the fact that you may have had to?"

Right now was the perfect time to tell him why he had decided to fight with them rather than _ZAFT._

Other than the fact that he did not wish to screw over the _SEED_ timeline too much there was one more reason.

"I did have to, my suit has no loo and I was in desperate need to relieve my body of liquid waste, so after I searched up some data I chose to go with them rather than go with the _ZAFT_ forces, I'd rather be looked at as an alien than looked down on."

It did make some sense but not too much, Lord Uzumi did have a little trouble with that story.

The main reason why was due to its blatant honesty about why he did what he did.

"I see, so you chose to a side based on the fact that you needed to use the loo?"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "Yeah I did, is it a sin to do so, or do you and your people never need to _go_?"

Lord Uzumi could tell that he was not only being tested, but right now he was failing.

In a bid to change the subject he asked "You asked me what it was that I had planned after my death, surely you know I wish for my daughter to handle ORB after me?"

Anthony gave him his best _was that supposed to impress me_ face, followed by "I have to ask, how much time do you think you have left?"

It as not a question any could answer but Anthony knew that _the_ _Lion of ORB_ could feel his end coming.

Lord Uzumi then asked "Do you know how I will die?"

With a polite nod Anthony said "I do, I also know what happens after than that, but I don't think you would believe a word I say."

It was true, Lord Uzumi would not, a man to speak of events yet to come, this was not heard of ever, if it was then it was a farce, a scheme or a ploy to fool others and make a profit out of it.

Yet for a reason that Lord Uzumi did not know, he felt as if the young before him did know all there was to know about his future along with that of ORB.

"You're right I would not just believe you until you give me reason to do so, but I will hear you out all the same."

But the words that were spoken next were not about the future at all.

" _In all things, there is meaning, in all things, mourning will end, make your choice will you choose reason or the power of the kings_?"

Lord Uzumi did not know what to make of those words, but that must have been how Anthony wished it to be.

"Until you are able to learn the fear of death, to confront it with a sincere smile, you will never truly know those words."

It was if these words were meant not only to pose a question to _the Lion of ORB_.

But to make sure that he would try to plan for world after his death.

Anthony now quoted LOVELESS as he said " _When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_."

Lord Uzumi was unable to see the connection, mainly due to the fact that not even Anthony could see one and he was the one who said those words.

"What is this, this gift that you talk of, if I had to say you are just saying some random lines to throw me off?"

In reply to this Anthony said "The _gift of the Goddess_ , you desire to know what it is, worry not about it, I did say it on the spur of the moment, it does not have any relevance to you _right now_.

Lord Uzumi could not help but feel a little uneasy at the last two words.

For in short it meant that the words that he had just heard were meant for him, but not right now.

Anthony now stood up "I will have to go, I have things to do and so do you, try not to get to be too rude to the young man Kira, you don't want his _sister_ to find out now do you?"

These words caused _the Lion of ORB_ to freeze up.

But it was not, even as he left the room Lord Uzumi heard him say " _We are right here_."

* * *

 _Clyne Residence_

Lacus had received a call from Selene, she had been asked if she may visit her in a day, Lacuas due to her kind nature had said " _Of course_."

Yet the nature of the visit eluded her still, over the phone, Selene had been a little reluctant to state to her the purpose for this visit.

Lacus knew it had to do with the fact that that the line may not be secure.

It was also due to the recent election, with Zala now as the head, he was now just looking way, any way to get rid of his rivals, her father and even she was among them.

She was no fool, Lacus knew this meant he would look for any way to get rid of her family.

Thanks to Delilah and her courage, she also knew that he must have been trying to send in one of their own to deal with them when the time came.

Yet Lacus had to think that there was more to it than a simple visit, if she had just had to speak to her, the _DSSD_ and _ZAFT_ , were still on quite good terms, so in theory Ms McGriff need not worry about her visit to the Clyne family.

But since there must be more than just that, she was taking any such chances.

Lacus knew right now " _If we make one wrong step we will be killed and then made out as if we were the ones who were leaking data to the Earth forces, this would allow the real culprit to be free_."

Lacus still did not have a good idea of who it was the real culprit was, she knew there was a leak.

But she also knew that the pilot of the _Omega_ or rather the **Agito Zero** was not in fact from the PLANTS.

As if to point this out, she had seen who he had been, if what his suit had shown her was true, there was no way he could be like them.

For he must be from a world that was not their own.

It did not make sense to her at first, but Lacus knew his suit and he had shown her what she had seen for a reason.

Even if it did not make any sense to her now, she had a feeling that in the future it would, or he'd at least explain it to her.

It was no her mind drifted back to Kira " _Kira, where are you are you alright, both in body and mind, I can see that it must be hard on you to fight your old friend, how much more pain can you take_?"

She did not know the exact reason why, but she felt as if she wanted to see him again, well more so than she did before now.

" _Kira, when will the two of us meet again, how will we meet, will it be in peace or in war, it is my wish to know_."

It was at this point Mr Pink came and bounced on her lap saying "HE IS COMING, HE IS COMING HARO!"

Lacus looked at her little friend and asked "Mr Pink who is it that you say is coming?"

"MEANIE, MEANIE IS COMING HARO!"

Lacus at this point said "Mr Pink, I have to ask, how is it that you know this or are you just being silly?"

But the little pink ball of death just said "MEANIE, IS COMING, HE IS COMING HARO!"

Lacus at this point gave a smile "Despite the fact that you call him a meanie, I can see that even you are excited, so are you telling me that Anthony Hitoro is coming her?"

The pink ball then began to jump up and down on her lap as it said "HE IS, HE IS, HARO!"

In response to this Lacus just put her hands on his body, this seemed to stop him from moving, though Lacus did no such thing.

"I see, if he is coming, I think it would be good for us to see him, he is not a bad man after all, just as you say, he can be a bit mean when he wants to."

The Haro began to vibrate in joy in her hands "FUN, FUN, HARO!"

With a smile Lacus said "Yes, yes we can have lots of fun when they both come Haro, it would be nice to see the two of them again."

Though in her heart she felt as if she wanted to see Kira just that bit more, but the real reason escaped her at the moment, if she did see Anthony she'd have to ask him about it.

Then it came to her " _Why would I ask him about what I was feeling, this day is getting to be a little strange_?"

* * *

 _With Cagalli_

Cagalli had returned to see Anthony and Selene having a drink, it was now well past noon, so the sky was an orange colour.

What really ticked her off was Anthony had not even been looking at the door as she had entered, yet he knew it was her.

"Why have you come her princess, I must say if you wish to join us, I am more than happy to let you, but what would your father say?"

At this Selene said "Oh stop it, it is just some juice that we have here, not anything like that, you almost made the poor girl go scarlet."

If he had not had a counter quick on his tongue he would not have been the _real_ Anthony Hitoro.

"What are you, if I had to say the way you speak it were as if you were my mother,, surely you are not that old _yet_."

Now be it known, no woman no matter who they are likes the concept of being called old, even if they are.

But to say that to a young lady who was as fine as Miss McGriff, Cagalli now knew that he had a death wish, or was a prick who wanted to stir the shit.

Both at this point were as likely and unlikely as the other.

The glass that Selene held almost cracked, it was easy to forget that she too was a _Co-ordinator_ , but as she did this, her glass was whisked out of her hand.

"Oh I see, so you don't want it, in that case let me be the one to drink it."

In one swig Anthony swallowed half a glass of juice then put it down as he did began to finish his.

Cagalli had to say "Well I can't see this getting any weirder than it is already."

In reply to this Anthony said " _Don't be so sure_."

Selene at this point broke out in laughter as she leaned back in her chair.

"I have to say Quattro, you are not what one would expect of a top notch pilot and soldier."

As he began to reply Anthony stood up and said "My fair lady, I am but a humble cadet of _Class Zero,_ we act as we are need to, but when we are no longer in battle, we act as we see fit, it is only right to do so, one cannot be the same as they are when in battle when they are not."

That was deep, a little too deep for the both of them. Selene gave a sigh and said "well I see you were wrong, it did just get a whole lot weirder."

As if to remind them of some edict Anthony said "I'll have you know, some of the actions you have taken are not up to standard with mine, but I do not force what I know upon you nor any one for that matter."

Now Anthony sat down and said "If one wishes to let all about them crumble to ruin, I will not force you to steer your course, as I have said before, if the path you walk leads straight to oblivion, keep on walking if you must."

That was a rather cold thing to say, but Cagalli did see the merit to it, or rather she was able to see the meaning behind it.

" _If ones path is set, they walk the narrow path do not try to sway them, let them walk the path they know, for that is the future that they have chosen_."

Cagalli did notice, that he did not dress up any of this, he just said it how it was.

This caused her to think " _What type of man is he, if I am to see him under the mask that he wears, just who is he_?"

But now she found that she was just not able to think straight on such a subject, for Anthony had began to quote a poem of sorts.

" _My friend, do you fly away now to a world that abhors you and I, all that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow_."

" _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess, even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_."

If words were as sharp as still, then these words were like that of a beam sabre.

Selene was the first to get what the words meant and had to ask "Wait hold up, are you saying that at one point you will leave have to us and then return later?"

Anthony gave her a nod and quoted some more " _To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice_."

None of the two women said a word for a whole minute after this, it was as if the man before them had just told them that he was going to die.

Or more like, he had told them that he knows he is going to die and he knows when and where it is going to take place.

Selene at this got the message and said "I have the passport to the PLANTS ready to go, if you want we can leave right now?"

Anthony shook his head "All in due to, right now I have to go to meet up with the pilot of the **Strike** , do what you want until my return.

Anthony now put both of the glasses that he was hold down and moved outside.

As Cagalli watched him go, she saw his suit flash to her, her first instinct was to turn back to Anthony who right now was facing her again.

"It would appear that my suit desires to show you a scene, go to it, _it_ will let you, you know this."

With that he turned back around and walked away.

Selene now turned to Cagalli and said "Is it true, is his suit alive and sentient?"

With a grim nod Cagalli said "Yes, yes it is, it also has a personality so I guess I should not keep it waiting."

The two of them gave a nod and began to move towards the mobile suit, they did not know what it had in store.

* * *

 _ **Agito Zero, Zero-System**_

After Cagalli had got into the **Agito Zero** alone she saw the image of a city, it was a city like that out of a fairy tale or more like a _Fantasy_.

It was built into what she could only call a crater, with levels that went up and up and up.

The scene changed and it now zoomed in to the top the place that had the look of some sort of _academy_.

The scene now moved as if it was now moving towards the building that was in front of it.

As it did this, Cagalli saw a fountain in the shape of a bird, could not recall why, but she did seem to recall that she did indeed have a feeling that she was going to see this.

Now as she saw what the inside of the main building was, she was amazed to see, lines of red circles to the side of her with a single one that dwarfed them all in front of her.

But the path before her did not take her to the great red light, though she could see people going into it and coming out of it.

Instead the view turned to the left and now headed through a door to get to a hall way that had yet another red circle but also a red crystal.

These were on each side of her, but it did not move towards any of them, instead she saw the scene now move through the door that was in front of her.

She saw young people clad in the same uniform of black cream and red that Anthony wore.

But the scene did not stop for them, no it went out through the door to the right side and into the little garden area.

There she saw more people but not all of them had the red no the colour was not red but crimson cape.

As she saw this she saw a the scene now move through a gate into what seemed to be a cemetery.

She saw a young man in red cape as well he was tall as well as tanned.

His hair was some type of blonde, right now he scratched his head and said.

" _Even though I heard the numbers, I just don't get it_."

A young lady without a cape with spiky white hair stood in front of him, she wore the same uniform except she had a checked skirt, Cagalli took note that she had purple eyes.

She now spoke to the young man " _It's all buried in our memories, there's death all around us, but it doesn't sink in_."

As she said this she pushed back her hair from her ears, it was as if she was trying her best to recall an event that she and the young man were unable to.

A kind looking young girl with oak eyes and light brown hair stated almost with no emotion " _They say a lot of people died_."

She did not even look to her side as she said " _This grave belongs to a man named Kursame, he was our commanding officer_."

After a short pause the same girl said " _But I can't even remember his face_."

She gave yet another pause before she said " _So, I cant cry for him_."

Cagalli was able to pick up that the girl who just spoke was unsure of her emotions at this time.

The young man and girl who had spoken before moved away and a voice was hear singing " _Walk on wandering souls for your respite we pray, let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay, rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free, so walk on and become the light that guides the way_."

The young brown haired girl was now on her knees in front of the graves.

A long black haired girl wearing glasses stood beside.

The two of them had that uniform on with the crimson cape.

Now both of them looked to see a three young men in the same uniform minus the skirt plus a white pant all with crimsons capes on the steps.

The one with blonde hair seemed to have been the one who was singing.

Behind him was a boy with chestnut hair and the one who was beside him was Anthony.

The blonde one said " _Our crying won't help anything_."

The one with chestnut hair took two steps down as he put both hands on his hips and said to all of them.

" _He just need to remember, that they lived here, in our world and in our time_."

After he said this the girl with long black hair and glasses said " _In our hearts, we will honour them as we continue to proceed forward, that's all._ "

She had turned to the brown haired girl but stopped as the petals of flowers as they spoke were being blown by the wind.

It was at this point Cagalli heard Anthony speak for the first time in this place.

" _By the grace of the crystal the memory of the dead, who they were, what they did, who they loved, it is all gone from our minds as if it was never there_."

He stopped as all of the four present turned to look at him, they clearly wanted him to continue he shook his head " _I have said far too much, the war is not yet over, we still have missions to complete, until the war is over, we will have to dedicate all of our focus to it_."

The one with black hair asked " _All of our 'Focus', we are not l'Cie, at times the way you speak as if you know what may happen, it worries me_."

Anthony at this point scratched the back of his head and said " _I'm sorry Queen it was the slip of the tongue, but we must act as if it is our 'focus' to end this war_."

The blonde hair one gave a nod and said " _You're right, if we take it like that, we will emerge out of this, but we have to all act as one_."

All of them gave a nod and Anthony said " _I can see merit to that Ace, well I know I'd like to stay here for a little while longer, but I am afraid that the Good Doctor has a request of me._ "

With that three of them gave him a nod and said " _If mother wishes for you to go see her then you must_."

The Brunette on the other hand said " _Wait, why does she want to see you, are you sick_?"

In reply Anthony just shook his head " _No I am not sick, it is not for medical reasons that I need to go see her_."

At this point Cagalli swore she heard him said " _It is not like yours Rem_."

The scene began to flash and then it was over, the cockpit now opened up as if it was telling her " _Get out of me_."

Cagalli did not wish to anger the suit and decided to get out of it. She was unsure of what she had seen to say the least, to her none of it made any sense.

Not being able to recall the faces of the dead, but the way they spoke about it made it seem as if the one, _Kurasame_ had died recently, yet they could not remember him.

It was now she was able to recall what Anthony had said in that memory and she had to asked "Is the reason why he does not kill people because he is unable to recall those he has killed, does this crystal erase his memories?"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony in the end did not get to meet Kira, word had got out that he had saved some of those that were in the shuttle that he knew in _canon_ was supposed to get shot down by Yzak.

He did not know how but he was sure it was not Lord Uzumi who did it, if he did do it though, Anthony would have to find a way to pay him back.

One of the families, a man a woman and a little girl now came up to him the man gave a polite bow to him as he said "Sir I thank you for saving my family."

Anthony closed his eyes, he still had the shades on.

"There is no need to, I act as I see fit, I am an _Agito Cadet_ , we are the elite, what type of elite would we be if we let civilians die in front of us."

The man gave him a nod then Anthony came to realise why he was so grateful.

He looked to the little girl and now crouched down so he was at eye level with her "You're a Co-ordinator right?" The girl now gave a glance back at her parents, it must have been a worry for them if she would be bullied due to the fact that she was indeed a _Co-ordinator_.

At this point Anthony put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Kid listen, I don't judge people on their birth, it is not something we can control, so there is no reason to judge the children on it."

The girl gave a very cute nod and Anthony now stood up and said to the mother and father "There is no need to think that I would not save a child, I know who it feels to lose one who is close to me, I do not wish that on anyone no matter how they are born."

The man then said "You are a very very kind man, I wish I had some way of saying thank you?"

In reply to this Anthony just said "If you want to thank me, I ask that you make sure that your child grows up happy and with parents that love and care for her, that is all I ask of you."

The little girl in reply to this "You really are a nice _big bad wolf_ , aren't you?" It was not the type of compliment that Anthony was used to. So with his best smile on his face he said "I prefer the animal the _vermilion bird_ , I ask that you keep that in mind when you speak of me?"

The little girl had no idea how to answer that, that was the exact way that Anthony wanted it to be. With a smile he bid the three of them farewell as he did his best to navigate his way around the rest of those who had come to see him.

" _Right now Hachiman, it would be great to just vanish into the air as if I was not here at all_!"

After about a good 30 minutes, all of them left him, there was no way he could make it to see Kira and Athrun converse now.

" _Well I guess even I cannot do all that I want to, a good reminder that I am still human, well I always knew that but I can see that I am not seen as such_."

He knew it was true, it was no secret, he was still human at least in his own eyes. Since there was no point in it now, Anthony chose to walk back to the _DSSD_ facility.

On his way back though, he saw a man, who looked as if _he was not meant to be there_.

It was almost like, the man had something to hide, Anthony was able to pick it up in the way the man walked. At least every 20 steps the man would make a slight glance to the area's around him, as if he was waiting or looking for something or someone.

" _Is this the system of_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _, or is this due to the fact that I have played way to many games in my life, dammit Solid Snake, if I had never played any of your games, I would not have picked this up_!"

As Anthony cursed one of his all time favourite super spy soldiers, he slowly picked up the book that was latched to his waist, he had done this quite often, since he had come to this world. Violence had never been the answer, but right now it was the question.

His answer was 'yes'. " _I think it is time to say hello to my dear and little friend_!"

Anthony did spare a glance at the book, it may not be too large, but it was more than enough to brain the crap out of anyone.

With little to no effort Anthony managed to walk up right behind the man, clearly the guy had not been taught to look back.

With a slight tap on the shoulder Anthony asked "Are you by chance _lost_?"

He only did this so the man could throw the first blow. The man spun around so fast that Anthony was only just able to counter the blow aimed for his skull.

Anthony's years of training kicked in and with a two finger pronged strike to the man's eyes he literally ended the combat in a simple yet brutal way.

But the man he had struck did not think it was over and tried to lash out at Anthony who ever so gently twisted his arm and then bent it, so that the back of his foes forearm was in contact with that back of the same shoulder.

To his credit the man did his best not to scream in pain, to Anthony it must have been due to the fact that he was a _Co-ordinator_ or was trained very, very well.

Now Anthony with his free hand rammed the edge of his book into the man's temple. Said man feel the ground, he was knocked out, Anthony in turn gave a sigh "I wonder if he was a sailor, always ready with their fist eh, or at least so I have heard them say?"

* * *

 _DSSD compound_

Cagalli was both hysterical and furious "Why, why the HELL, would you do that, you, you can't just go and beat just any random guy to an inch of their life!"

In reply Anthony gave a shrug and said "Well I am sure I can't say he'd not kill me and he swung first, so until your father gets here and clears him, It is same for me to assume he is either from _ZAFT_ or _Blue Cosmos_."

Cagalli was a little shocked to hear this from him, but she knew she should have known better.

"I, I don't even know what's wrong with you, I can see that you don't view what you did as wrong?"

In reply Anthony gave a nod of his head as he said "That is true, I do not see what I just did as wrong, if you do, you are entitled to your opinion, as I am entitled to mine."

Selene on the other hand was far calmer, that may be due to the fact that she knew the man who had was now tied up in her officer was not part of the _DSSD_.

But she did have to wonder " _How in hell did he know that this man was an intruder_?"

This did lead to her asking "I have to ask Quattro, how, how was it that you knew this man was an intruder?"

Anthony gave a shrug as he now replied "If I had to say it, it is, or rather it is due to the fact that this guy did make a slight glance to the left and right every 20 steps."

Cagalli now asked "How, how the fuck do you know that!" But Anthony just ignored her and waited for Selene to ask him that.

Selene got this and said "How is it, that you know that he was doing this, it is just that if he did do as you say, he must not have made it too obvious?"

The reply that she got was not the one she had expected to hear, nope the reply she got was a single word that was " _Magic_!"

It was clear to her that Anthony was not going to tell them, how he really knew what he knew.

Or at least he was not going to tell her while _Cagalli_ was there.

Cagalli in turn just looked at him and said "Wait what, no, no, no, NO, I will not let you just get away with that, you will tell me how you knew now!"

As if to mock her, to which it was, Anthony replied "I think you need to go home, your spoiled little girl mode has been put on, I'll talk to you when it's turned off, until then, naughty little girls have to go home, it is past time for you to go to bed, if you stay up too late, _daddy_ will not let you come here again."

All Selene could do was blink " _Did, he, did he just do what I think he did_!"

He had, he had literally hit the wasp nest with a stick and was now going to get stung, well Selene had to admit, if the man before her did do that, the wasp might just ran the fuck away from him, he was a rather scary, but only when he wished to be.

As Cagalli began to spurt out words in rage at Anthony, Selene made the call for security and explained to them.

In about five minutes since they had mad the call the ORB guard turned up, Lord Uzumi came in about 10 minutes after them.

Lord Uzumi when he finally saw them in person was greeted by a scene of his only child scolding the man in front of her.

"Just who do you think you are, I can go to sleep when I want to, I was in the middle of a war don't you remember!"

Anthony at this point added "With a baby sitter I may add."

Lord Uzumi looked to Selene who just put her hands up in the air as if to say _leave me out of this_.

In reply to this Cagalli said "He was not my baby sitter you ass!"

She had not noticed her father, Anthony on the other hand, had.

Cagalli did freeze up when she saw him though, it was as if she had been hit with some ice attack.

"Fa, Father, how long have you been there?"

It was almost as if she was afraid that she would be sent to here room for this _little_ rant.

Lord Uzumi just cleared his throat and said "I have been here long enough, our you quite down my child, I do ask that you return home, or I will make you."

It was partly a threat, partly a request, she got that and replied "Yes father I will do as you ask of me."

She only did this because it would mean that he would be easier on her about this well if not easier, her father would have been a little harder on her if she had refused to listen to him and do as he said.

As Cagalli left with two armed guards Lord Uzumi said "I have seen the footage, he struck first, but I can also see that you did intend to strike him but held back, why so?"

In reply Anthony said "It works out for me, as you have seen, he did strike at me, I also take it that you have an idea of who he is?"

It was now that Lord Uzumi gave him a nod "What we do know that he is not from ORB, we also know that he is also a _Natural_."

It was at this point that it clicked for Anthony, the man was not a _Co-ordinator_ , his foe did not think as straight as them, so this meant that he was a _biological_ _CPU_.

Anthony gave a nod then said "I see then he must be one of those _CPUs_ that _Blue Cosmos_ are making, if that is so we may not have enough time.

Both Selene and Lord Uzumi did look at him and asked "What do you mean by that, what is it?"

With a sigh Anthony said "If he is not a _Co-ordinator_ , it is safe for me to presume, that he is a what may or rather is a _Biological CPU_ , a project of _Blue Cosmos,_ children from a young age trained to fight and kill and have I think some kind of alteration as to control them they require a certain drug to live or at least be stable."

It was a bold statement, but it did make sense to Lord Uzumi, he had heard of such a project, but if it was true, that means that this was in the making long before the war had begun.

But it was now that Anthony corrected himself "Forgive me, but that was the wrong term I believe the term for them is _Extended_."

Lord Uzumi then asked "Can I ask how you know this, no rather, can I ask if you know any more about this than you just told us?"

Anthony gave him a grim nod and felt rather sick in is stomach as he said "If I am correct, I know I am up till a point, but I am unsure about all of, do you still wish to hear of it regardless?"

Both Selene and Lord Uzumi gave him a nod and Anthony said "From what I know so far, the _Extended_ as I said before _Naturals_ trained from a young age to be enhanced at war."

He gave a paused before he took a deep breath in and said "But that is the only thing those who did this to them are worried about, due to the fact that the neglected the other parts, they are very mentally as well as physically unstable."

As if to add to this Lord Uzumi said "That is why they need the medication that you mentioned before?"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "If one was to capture them, they would have a shot amount of time with them."

Selene then said "In short it means that they require the medication that to live?"

In reply to this he just said "That I am not so sure about, I know some of them, but I don't know about all of them, we clear?"

Both the scientist and the head of state gave him a nod to tell him that they had kept up so far.

Selene then said "That, that is horrid, why would people do that?"

In reply Anthony closed his eyes and said "Why would you edit the _genes_ of your kids, why would you want to, you can find that the reasons are the same."

Lord Uzumi was a little shocked that Anthony had just said this, but Selene could see why he had.

"You mean to say that we all want to be the best or better."

Anthony gave a her a slow nod "That is it exactly what I mean, it is the human flaw of jealousy, it is in all of us, to want to be better to feel envy, to see it as unfair, that is a natural part of human life, or it is at least accepted as _natural_."

His last four words were meant to stand out to the two of them and it did just fine.

Lord Uzumi looked to Anthony and then said "I have to ask of you, where did you get your view on life, if I had never spoken to you or heard of you, I'd think you were a very bored if not disaffected young man?"

Anthony just gave him a shrug and said "It is not that I am bored or as you said disaffected, it is just that I am rather annoyed, this is not my home yet I know I cannot sleep if I just let things be, I feel that I have to help out, or those who raised me would no longer call me their child."

Selene at this point asked "Did you not know who your parents were?"

But she was glad to hear that his parents were still alive, but he made no mention to who they were or where they were.

Lord Uzumi took note of this as he asked "So, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that you know all of this when I and many do not?"

As if to give a cryptic reply Anthony just said "I found it due to the fact that I was looking for it, in what I know of war, you never enter one without a plan to exit it, but there are always those who do any way."

Lord Uzumi was about to ask yet another question when Anthony said "If you want to learn who _he_ is, as well as his mission I suggest you go soon, the time of physical and mental collapse may vary, but I am no _God_ , I do not know when he will die or how, but I do know that all things to at some point."

It was a very polite way to tell Lord Uzumi that he had nothing left to say to him for now.

But Selene knew he was not finished with her and had a little more to tell her, though why he would tell her and Lord Uzumi, she did not know.

Wait she did " _He must want to tell me because of who I am and who they are to me and those I am like_."

It was still only a guess but as soon as she was about to speculate she heard gun fire and _the Lion of ORB_ , was shoved back inside the room.

Anthony pulled Selene down as he and Lord Uzumi went to ground.

"Shit, what is what I missed, that they travel in groups of at least 3, so I guess the others are here."

Lord Uzumi was indeed in possession of a gun and he saw that Anthony was the most capable right here and now so he tossed it to him.

Anthony on the inside knew that he may not just _injure_ those that had come here, but right now it was his life as well as two _major_ _SEED_ character.

" _I can hate myself for it after I have dealt with them_!"

He gave a nod to Lord Uzumi and Selene who moved as silently to the door corners of the room.

Anthony on the other hand looked up and was glad, the ceiling had bars he could climb.

" _I may be on the inside shitting bricks but I can't let them see that, I need to be an Agito Cadet_!"

* * *

 _Selene's POV_

I saw Quattro go up into the bars that were there instead of the ceiling, he must know what he is doing.

But for some reason I think he is afraid, pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** , how could he be afraid, he took down a man as if it was nothing.

I stop myself from staring at where he is, in case I give him away, my ears can hear that the guards who were outside are dead and some rude young men, two of them are out there.

I can heard them as they say "Well that could have gone worse, I see that these losers from ORB are easy to kill, eh!"

The other voice then replied to him "Yeah, I thought it would be hard, this way we can get rid of the head of ORB, the pilot of the suit, steal that suit as well as that lady of the D thing!"

I can hear each and every footstep as them edge ever so closer.

It is as if they know they are we are in here, well they do, but it is as if they knew we don't stand a chance against them, well to of us at any rate.

I can hear my own breath, it is so loud to me, I can only pray that they do not decided to shot at as as we lie down in here.

Truth be told I do not know what I can do other than pray for some type of miracle to happen, I am not a religious woman, but is there is a _God_ out there, a miracle would be welcome, right here and now.

I don't know why my mind went to relgion, perhaps it is in hopes of an after life, I know even if Quattro is able to pull off what he is planning to do, one of us or even none of us will walk away from this.

I do know that I do not want to die, but I also know that I really can't do anything about it.

I just hope that Cagalli is alright, we were talking for a little while, so she may not have been harmed, but I truly don't know any more.

Now I hear them speak again, both of them sound as if they are the same, is that rude of me, at this point, I don't care if it is, for obvious reasons.

I could feel the sweat on my body all of, on all of it, from my forehead to my toes, I could feel myself sweat.

I could not help but smile a little as I hoped it did not smell _too_ bad.

That at to be _Quattro's_ influence, I had only known him for a short time and her had me almost making light of my own death, he is quite the guy.

Well that is to say the least about him, but now I can hear them again, my heart sinks at this point.

The one who spoke first before did so again as he said "I say, I say we shoot the whole place up then go in, no point in other one of us getting killed."

I can hear the other one say "But, but I want to see the fear and agony in their eyes when they we kill them!"

I have to say, they are unstable and sick, but I do feel a little sad for them.

Is that odd, I feel a little sad for the men who are about to murder me, due to my birth?

Well at any rate it is not their fault if what Quattro said was true, they were made into this by the _real monsters._

The other replied to him "I know I do to, say if one of them is alive in there, you can kill him after we have shot it all up?"

The other one only mumbled a but to agree to that saying "Okay, but I want to make them suffer first, it will be fun!"

The first one then replied back to him "Oh it will be fun alright, I can't wait to see the dead bodies!"

It is as if the next few seconds are an eternity, I can hear them loading up the guns they have, it just has to be some type of sub machine gun.

All I can do now is pray that I die instantly or some miracle from heaven will deliver me.

But I am not to naive I know that such things just don't happen like that, after all I know I am a genius in many fields, so at least if I am to die, I have done a lot of good for all of humanity.

For the _whole of humanity_ , in my research and efforts to expand the final frontier of space.

It was at this point I heard Anthony suddenly yell a single word that was "AGITO!"

In that same instant, I was jerked away from the wall by a massive quake, it was short and sharp and my body rang from what I can only call a sudden impact.

The wall itself looked only a little bent, but the impact was a bit away from us.

I saw that Anthony had hit himself on one of the bars as he fell, to his credit he did not drop the gun from his hand lest it miss fire and kill one of us.

I leave all caution behind when I see that he is bleeding from the side of his head.

I dash to where he is while Lord Uzumi check at what that was, I do not turn to see but I know that the suit the **MS Agito Zero** must have done at least something to those two, it was the only way to explain what just happened.

With what small medical training I have I see the gash on the side of his head and close it, he may be able to avoid stitches due to this, but at this point my hands and my clothes were stained with his blood.

I am amazed that he is still awake, for an instant I thought he was dead and I was doing this for nothing.

Lord Uzumi at this point said "I'll call for help!" He pulls out his own phone which I wonder why he did not before this?

I look at Quattro with blood still slowly seeping from the side of his head, his eyes closing he says three words before he faints on me " _I'm sorry Ayu_."

* * *

 _Anthony's mind scape_

 _Anthony blinked as he opened his eyes "Where, where am I?"_

 _It was a good question the last thing that he was able to recall was falling of a railing and hitting his head._

 _It was at this point that he felt that he had no pain on the side of his head._

 _Not only that, his eyes were staring up at the gaping blue sky._

" _I have to ask what am I doing here?"_

 _Then a rather upbeat voice replied "Hey you finally woke up, that's good say you don't recall how you got here?"_

 _As Anthony slowly rose to see the figure who spoke, if a heart can miss a beat, Anthony's did as he saw where he was and who he was with._

" _Good Lord, why, oh why am I here?"_

 _The large young man with black hair said "Hey don't go and faint on me again, oh shit, hey, can you put us down over here!"_

 _The yellow truck they were in came to a grind halt and Anthony helped the man in black put his other friend down on the ground in the cover of some massive rocks._

 _It did not take a genius to know where they were, well it would had one lived before the year 1997 or the year 2007._

 _Anthony was not able to recall why those years were special to this, but who cares at this point, right now he was here and there was an army and a city those were the two things that mattered._

 _It was at this point that Anthony recalled the target city of the black haired man was barred by an army._

" _If we carry him, we can try to make it to the city, you can see her again if we do?"_

 _It was no use the man with black hair and a scar on his cheek shook his head and closed his bright blue eyes "They will gun us down before we even take ten steps that way, I'm going to face them head one."_

 _With a nod Anthony said "Well if I have to die, I don't want it to be with my back turned, I'll have you know there are no scars on my back."_

 _The black haired man gave a smile as the two of them now turned to face an army of men in light blue that had helmets with three different eyes._

 _They had both guns and swords with them._

 _The man with black hair spared him a glance and said "I am glad that if I had to face this, you are here with me, Anthony."_

 _Anthony gave him a nod and said "I can't say I am happy to be here, but I can't think of a better way to go down Zack."_

 _The two of them now faced the enemy, the army of infantry man who had come to kill them, well at least Zack._

 _The two of them came to a halt before the enemy arm and Zack shook his head as he closed his eyes._

 _Hands on his hips he said "Boy, oh boy, the price of freedom is steep."_

 _He opened his eyes and spared a glance to Anthony as if to ask him to speak._

 _Anthony in turn said "Well, that is the case for what we desire most in this world now isn't it?"_

 _In reply Zack gave a small smile as he drew the Buster Sword, as in turn Anthony drew his book._

 _Zack held the Buster Sword vertical out in front of him as he tilted his head down as he said._

" _Embrace your dreams and whatever happens, protect your honour, as SOLDIER!"_

 _The last word was more of a yell and as it left his mouth, both he and Anthony sprang into action, both of them making a charge at the enemy._

 _As he charged Zack pulled back for a swing as he said "Come and get it!"_

 _Anthony in turn gave a smile as he said "Class Zero, commencing manoeuvres!"_

 **(PLAY** _ **Price of Freedom**_ **OST** _ **Crisis Core**_ **)**

 _Zack charged up and cut down one of the foes that was about to fire at him, in turn those closest to Zack turned to fire at him, but Anthony was having none of it!_

 _As he struck one of the men who was about to shoot Zack Anthony heard a female voice say "Activating combat mode!"_

 _If that voice was real or not, if this was real or not, Anthony did not care, right now all he cared about was if could be present, be at and fight beside Zack at his last stand, right now that was all that mattered.'_

 _At this point Zack was blocking fire from a few other soldiers as he grabbed on and smashed it's head in._

 _As if to compliment his efforts Anthony had managed to get his hands on one of the swords and now was putting it to work._

 _Zack saw this and he made a dash in an attempt to get to Anthony, but was cut off._

 _Anthony called out to Zack as he cut two more men down "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and so will you!"_

 _Most of the attention so far had been focused on Zack, but now the enemy was able to see that Anthony was a threat as well._

 _Then it came, the rain of bullets like it always did, attacks one was unable to block._

 _Anthony saw Zack get hit and cut down yet another man in front of him in his own attempt to get to Zack._

 _Anthony did not see the bullets that hit him, but he felt them tear through his flesh, we was no SOLDIER First Class._

 _The pain ripped into his mind, but he knew he must not fall yet, he did not want this to end, this feeling, the feeling of actually being a part of something that matter, that as not just a game._

 _As his body fell to the ground, Anthony managed to muster the strength to keep his body up and standing for now._

" _You want my death, if so I'm going to make you work for it!"_

 _Anthony yelled this as he moved to now engage those that were around Zack._

 _He managed to fell three of them while their backs were to him._

 _Zack gave a brief nod of thanks before he was lost or rather Anthony was lost to the heat of battle._

 _For was seemed to be an eternity Anthony managed to keep his body going despite the pain that it was in._

 _He found it rather funny that he no longer thought of his body as him, it did cause him to smile a little even as he was pelted with bullets._

 _Anthony did not know how many he had been able to cut down, but he knew that Zack had down a lot more._

 _But even so, the two of them were badly hurt if not mortally so, it was only a matter of time before they would collapse._

 _Or well at least only a matter of time till Anthony did._

 _The blade he had taken had long since broke and he had returned to smashing in skulls as well as the faces of his foes with his book._

 _He had a new respect for it now, it had just broken through the helmets as well as skulls of many foes this day._

 _At this point he heard that same female voice from before say to him "Modulating phase!"_

 _Several scenes flashed before his eyes, three people were in them though they were all separate and never together in a single scene._

 _He saw a memory of his twin brother flash before him and said "Don't you hate it how everyone keeps on mixing us up?"_

 _A memory of Rinko Lori, the mother of a friend of his was next "I have to say, I like it that you take time to speak and be friends with young and upcoming Gunpla players, not most at your level would do that for people like my son you know?"_

 _The last of the three of was a man by the name of Ricardo Fellini, he was a man Anthony had known for quite a few years now._

 _The memory of him was "In battle I rather self destruct my suit rather than lose."_

 _The memory of his brother when the first got their Gunpla's came to him "They cost a lot and they break too easily!"_

 _The memory of his first meeting with Ricardo now came "I am Ricardo Fellini, to see the suit that I have loved for so many years become reality, it is truly amazing."_

 _Now a memory of Rinko "Say I know from Takeshi that you are a lot older than you look."_

 _Then yet another memory of Ricardo "I will say it, the Wing Gundam was my favourite suit as a kid."_

 _The memory of him and his brother when they first won their tournament "Bro, with the prize and the prize money we don't have to share a suit now."_

 _The final memory that flashed before him was that of Rinko "Hey if you have any advice on dating can you give it to my son, we'll always welcome you in this house, see you later Anthony."_

 _The entire area went white as the pain returned and so the his vision of the enemy._

 _Anthony found that his body could still move, if so he could still fight._

 _In an almost clumsy attempt he managed to break the chin of a man with his book._

 _But even as the blow landed, Anthony felt a sharp pain go up his arm, he knew he was dying._

 _After he had done this a grenade threw him into the air, as this happened he gain heard that female voice say "Modulating phase!"_

 _The memory that came to him was that of one of his many meetings with his old friend Tomoya._

 _The memory was that time before Tomoya's surgery_ _"Anthony, how long, how long have you been there?"_

 _The memory that came before him now was that of Lacus Clyne_ _"Please, I wish to understand you, you are different from all of us here."_

 _Then it was back Tomoya when he met Tomoya during the blue haired boys final year "You know what Anthony, I really hate this town, nothing seems to change."_

 _The next memory was that of Lacus, asking him about what is an Agito Cadet "What was the role of the Agito Cadet, outside of battle?"_

 _The next memory was of Tomoya again this was the time after his surgery was a success "Hey if I recall, you said something about the human spirit right?"_

 _The memory of Lacus thanking him for not engaging the ZAFT forces was her last "Again my thanks Sedecim, know that the PLANTS will welcome you natural or not."_

 _He then heard her voice say to him "Give us strength._ "

 _His entire vision went white again, but this time the image of Ayu, came to him, she said just said "Hi."_

 _Then it all went white but this time as his sight began to clear, Anthony could see that it was now night and he was on the ground._

 _Only three of their enemies remained, Anthony cursed himself, he could see that Zack was badly hurt._

 _His body at first refused to move, and then he saw why, he was missing a leg, as if it had been blow clean off._

 _Anthony knew at this point he should be dead but he heard her voice as well as the voices of all his friends saying to him "It is not important that you come out on top, what is, is that you never give up and keep at it even if your body can no longer move."_

 _As if the words of all of his friends gave him power or rather just reminded him that he would not let this keep him down._

 _Anthony did what was not possible, he pushed his body up with his hands off his back and leapt at the nearest enemy yelling "I'm not dead yet!"_

 _To his credit he crashed into on that made the other two turn but that was all he was able to see as his vision now blurred into a white space as he heard a female voice say "Modulating Phase."_

 _He saw his memories of Ayu flash before his eyes the first one was when they first met._

" _You know I can see that you keep on glancing at me, can I ask you why you're doing that?"_

 _The next went along the lines of their first date "You know I had no idea you were a Gunpla battler, oh wait that is not what their called, you're rather cute when you make that face?"_

 _The next memory was the first time they had seen each other in a month "It is so good to see you, I have to wonder what you had been doing all this time?"_

 _The fourth memory was when they found out that she was ill "You know I have to say, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, I am glad to have met you."_

 _The fifth was right before she had to go to hospital "Now don't you go and lose and tell me it was due to the fact that you are worried about me, can't have the whole world know about your private life now?"_

 _And now the last memory was the last words she had said to him._

" _Anthony, please allow me to be a little selfish, can you smile for me and speak to me about the old days, I want, I want to recall them all before, before-."_

 _As the scene faded and Anthony closed his eyes he no longer had the strength to keep them open, he heard her say "Please Anthony wake up, they all need you I need you,!"_

 **(STOP** _ **Price of Freedom**_ **OST** _ **Crisis Core)**_

Anthony's eyes shot open as he said "Ayu, I can't, I can't see you just yet, wait a little longer!"

With that Anthony was now awake, he was no longer in a dream, though he was in a hospital hooked up to a machine.

* * *

 **So how did you like just to let you know I did listen to the _Price of Freedom_ when I wrote the last seen, aww good god why did I do that, the feels when Zack died.**

 **To answer why I put that scene in, it was like the only final fantasy scene I could put in that would fit the situation sort of, well maybe not so much as I thought it would. But hey I still think I was able to pull it off pretty well, not as well as the actual thing but well enough. Also some of you may note that due to the fact that he hit his head, he was unable to tell why he was not supposed to be there or why 1997 and 2007 held some meaning to him. As for how he got out, that would be due to his Newtype connection to his suit and to those around him. I will state he will not have healed from this fully in the next chapter, so he will be prone to a few head pains, but he will get over it.**

 **You want to ask why I did this, it was so I could make him more human, when I re read all that I had written at times he can come of as a rather rude and almost omnipotent person. I wrote this to show that he can make mistakes and is not some type of God, those of you who told me to try and make it more human, you know who you are and I pray that you like it.**

 **Don't forget the poll is closing on the 7th, I'll look forward to what I may have to write.**

 **Please read and Review and let me know what you think, no flaming please.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay Guys sorry for the wait, I've had a hectic 7 days plus family things that came up so sorry for the later update.**

 **Just to let you know the winner for the poll of sending Anthony to Unicorn, I will post that up some time after I finish this story, I ask that if you want to please read it and review it for me.**

 **Some to the reviews I have gotten tell me that Anthony has grown as a character, thanks for that I am trying to show that my characters can grow and are not 1 dimensional.**

 **Credit to G. for the simulation idea near the end of the chapter**

 **Also as I publish this it is the 19th of August, and my birthday so YEAH.**

 **Please Read and Review, no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

" _The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did." Jellal Frenadnes_

Anthony had woken up in a hospital bed, he was in fact connected to a machine that must have been what was keeping him alive.

He felt a streak of pain go through his head as he felt what damage had been inflicted upon the side of his head.

"Aww, shit I feel like when I got hit by that light in _Pandæmonium_ , no not really, that killed all of us that time."

Anthony blinked and now saw that he was not alone, he was in a hospital and a nurse was looking right at him.

She now said to him "You, you can't be up yet, it has only been a few hours since you came here!

Anthony at this point thought " _Well in for a penny for a pound, hey wait a second I don't even use those_?"

So with the words in his mouth he quoted the third paragraph of the _Nameless Tome_ to the Nurse.

He did not know how she would take it but if she was nurse she had to have a bit of backbone, well if she dealt with life and death patients that is.

At this point Anthony did not know or care what she knew, just that the message that the _Nameless Tome_ had got across to her.

" _The third locus to be cast away belonged to suffering, a_ _n indispensable inevitability." "Unless one understands, experiences, and expunges suffering, one can never attain sublimation." "Yet the divine spirits did not desire to ascend." "Thus, they deemed suffering unnecessary to the gods, For it was not sublimation but transformation that they sought." "And so, within the eternally ephemeral spiral, Suffering came to know pain in all its forms." "Then, in the abyss of despair, he found a girl, standing perched over an even more treacherous void.""In that instant, he awoke to the reversal at the end of all pain." "From that moment forth, suffering began thirsting for that inversion, i_ _n whichever wheel he traversed."_

As Anthony finished saying this the nurse dropped what she was holding and run to call a doctor.

"Well now I know ho Genesis felt when he quoted _LOVELESS_ to people, actually I really don't."

The nurse then came back with Selene, Cagalli, her father and Kira all came in to check in on him. A whole ten seconds past before Anthony broke the silence by saying "Can I take it you had a goal in mind when you came here, other than to stare at me?" Kira was able to speak first and what he said did not make Anthony feel any better.

"We, we were told that you would not wake up for months or so, how, how was it that you woke up?"

Anthony gave a sigh and said "I had a very bad dream in which I took many, many bullets to my body, I saw the light then woke up, is that so bad?"

Kira was not able to speak, he was either too happy or just confused to speak.

Cagalli was the next to speak "You, you idiot, we all were worried about you, who do you think you are, just waking up and acting like it was all nothing as if you were not in mortal danger!"

Anthony at this point said "To be honest I prefer the dream, I was like a hero there, you know the kind you goes off to sacrifice their life so that his friends and all can live, well at least that is what we did."

Cagalli at this point asked "Wait what do you mean by we you, weren't alone?"

Anthony shook his head "Adults never get it, nor do kids who act like adults, so I guess you'd have to go and figure it out."

Cagalli got a visible tick mark as she said "What type of answer is that!"

The reply that she got was not one that she expected to get " _Walk on wandering souls for your respite we pray, let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay, rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free, so walk on and become the light that guides the way_."

Anthony now gave a sigh after he finished singing that and then said "To worry over events we cannot control, that won't solve a thing, we have to move on, it is the only way we can carry on the dreams of the dead."

Cagalli at this point said "wait hold up, that is what that blonde haired boy said and sang in what your suit showed me!"

Anthony gave her a nod then said "That _boy_ goes by the name of Ace, he and all the others in the crimson capes were part of an elite strike team, so as far as _boy_ could go he was robbed of his innocence a long time ago."

Cagalli did not get what he was saying but her father did, so he spoke out for her.

"In that case, you must have been part of it, as you said they were robbed of their innocence, may I ask what was this _elite_ strike team called."

In reply to him Anthony gave a nod and said "We were called _Class Zero_ , the legendary class above all others, it was our role to be the ones to take out enemy officers as well as stations that the regular military could not breach."

"To be thrown into combat against the foes that no one else could face, that was who we were and all of us carried out the mission and never look back, in battle they would kill with no emotion."

"I believe the term that was used is that they are void of all emotion in combat and do not hesitate to move on, even if one of their comrades falls before them, I was the only one who was above the age of 18."

That last bit was rather scary but Anthony did add on "The enemy took no prisoners, be they child or adult, it was either die fighting or die after torture and worse, it is not a topic that I can discuss with you, I still am loyal to my Class."

At this point Lord Uzumi tried to press him a little more.

"Can I ask, why is it, that you are so loyal to them."

In reply to this Anthony gave a shrug and said "As a family, we were, as a family we were no more, I do not discuss in the open your family and it's secrets, I ask that you show me the same courtesy and do not ask of mine."

Kira at this point had to say "To take a head knock and still be able to talk like that, man I have to think that you are more than human."

In reply to this Kira heard "In the eyes of some due to my birth I am more human than you."

Kira at this gritted his teeth, he had not meant for it to come out like that.

But then Anthony said something out of the blue that no one knew was coming.

" _The Price of Freedom is steep_ , are you ready, are you willing to pay that price to her?"

Anthony shook his head "Do not answer to me, answer to your own hearts, you those of ORB, what is it that you will sacrifice for your freedom."

He now turned to Kira "What is it that you will have to give up on the alter of victory in order to attain it, what will you be willing to do."

As Anthony said this he closed his eyes and lay back down in his bed "As for you Selene, just ask what would it be like to be free from the _Earth's sphere_.

With those words said Anthony fell asleep again, but what he had said lingered on as if he had meant them to, to which he did.

Cagalli looked to her hands and then back to Anthony then back at her hands again " _I will, I will show you my resolve Anthony, then, then you can treat me as an equal and not as a child_."

Kira on the other hand saw this as a warning and he thought " _I fight, the real reason for it is that I wish to protect my friends who are in harms way, but the enemy have those that care for them as well, is it right that I kill them, is it right that I have to kill them in order for what I want to come to be_?"

Lord Uzumi saw his words as a warning to, but a warning of a different kind " _So ORB will no longer be able to sit and watch, we will be on the end of an attack from one of the two sides, but who, is that what you want me to figure out_?"

Lastly Selene who saw it as a challenge " _To go beyond the earth sphere, no you mean to move out of this star system, to be free from the problems of earth is that what you mean_?"

But even as Anthony lay now definitely asleep they heard him mumble "I can say now for sure, that the best dream are the unattainable, you were right, at least in that regard, _Lazard_."

* * *

 _Anthony's Mindscape_

 _Anthony awoke to find that he was not really awake, was this a dream or was this more than just a dream of his? As he took a look around he was in a room, a classroom._

 _At first he did not know where he was or how he had got there._

 _The answer to the first came to him as he got a better look at where he was, to his surprise it was the very room in which Class Zero_ _attended class._

 _As he took a look around, he saw that there was no one here, until a voice called out to him._

" _Anthony, eyes to the front!"_

 _The voice was female and Anthony now knew who it was._

 _At the front of the room was Emina Hanaharu, she was a tribune as well as friend of the late Kurasame._

" _So you knew I was a spy huh, you your Class found me out, though when I tried to tell others no one believed me, your Class, they accepted me for who I was, they did not speak out against me staying in the Dominion."_

 _Anthony gave a sigh, this scene was not meant to be in here or at least if this was a post scene, he did not know why she had come to him._

 _But she now told him why she was here, also why he was here._

" _I request that you come and speak with me due to the fact that a rumour had stated you were the only person in Orience who both side fear as an enemy."_

 _Anthony at this point shook his head, he had never been a part of the scene in game other then when before the almost Virtual Reality market hit._

" _I to say if that is true, then I should not be here or if it is true, then why am I here fighting for the Dominion?"_

 _Both of these had no real answer other than the fact that he was in a game._

 _Emina gave him a nod and said "So it is as I feared then, I will be taken away and then killed."_

 _Anthony gave a sigh and said "If that is the way that you look at it that will be the fate that awaits you."_

 _Anthony then decided to try and break the 4_ _th_ _wall a little when he said "I'll let you in on a little secret, to me the reason I can go on is I know what awaits me at the end of all this._

 _She did not get it, of course how could she, she was just a character from a game, there was no way that she knew this._

 _Then it hit Anthony, this was no game, no this was real, the person in front of him was as real as he was. She had feelings and unlike him, she did not know how her story ended._

 _With a sigh, he did his best to make up for his folly, though how much good it would do, he did not know._

" _In the end, we must all pay for what we have done, I will and I know that what I have done in life will no doubt be part of what occurs after I die, I wonder if Kurasame feels the same way?"_

 _He used that name on purpose, it was a way to get her to ask him how he could recall the man._

 _She took the bait and asked "You can recall him, but he is, he is dead!"_

 _Anthony just shook his head "I can recall the dead, why do you think I dislike it when I see others die."_

 _At this point Anthony recalled that she had never been part of a Class or in combat, so it was clear to him that she did not know any of what he was speaking of._

" _So, you can recall the dead, I have to say that is quite the claim?"_

 _Anthony just looked at her and said "And being spy is not, if you want to live run and hide, if not face your death, it is only a matter of time before they actually catch on."_

 _It was at this point that Emina said "I want to stay, I want to show them that I am proud to have been here in this place."_

 _In reply to this Anthony said "The path you walk leads straight to Oblivion, I will not sway you, nor can you be swayed from your path."_

 _She gave him a nod and said "Thank you, if I do live on I will let you know and if I don't at least one person will remember me."_

 _Anthony gave her a polite nod as he stood up, he did this as she left the room._

 _As Emina closed the door, the entire room within the snap of a finger, all of the room was engulfed in white._

 _And the image of Ayu came to him and gently laid her hand on the back of his shoulder._

" _Can you see now, the people that are around you are real, as are you, you need to act as if they are real and not as if you don't belong there."_

 _Anthony blinked then said "But, I, I don't belong here, I know that I am in a show."_

 _For what he said he got a light chop on his head._

" _Silly, I have to say to you, that you and the world you are in are as real as I was in life as I am with you now, you can't just treat it as a show or a game, you have killed two people."_

 _She then went on to say "I can forgive you for that you had no choice at the time, I ask that you let me be selfish again and request that you forgive yourself."_

 _This did catch Anthony off guard for he did not expect to hear that next, it was too much like Ayu._

 _If he had any thought of this just being a voice in his head, it was gone, there was no way a voice in his head would say that to him._

 _As the scene began to blur she smile at him and said "Can you do that for me, as I have told you, I do not wish to hold you down."_

 _Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard this, even if it was just a voice in his head right now he did not care._

" _But Ayu, how can I, how can I let go of you, I, I don't want to lose the memories I have of you."_

 _Now her face began to blur along with the area around her and her words echoed "You don't need to forget me, nor do you need to let go, but don't let me or what we had hold you back, it hurts me to see you hurt you know this, so don't hurt yourself any more."_

 _And with that she and all that was around her blurred away into a dark colour, if it was black or not, none could be sure._

Anthony opened his eyes as tears rolled down them as he said a single word " _Ayu_."

It was now that Anthony recalled words he had heard in a game, yet those words still held so much meaning to them.

" _The path you walk leads straight to oblivion but walk it if you must_."

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira had returned to the _Archangel_ , upon his return he spoke to the Murrue and Mu of Anthony and how he was.

Both of them were a little relieved that, their ally was fine, but there was one thing they were not so happy about.

It was the fact that those who had attacked them had been from the _EA,_ more to it, was that they were not in any data bank that she had on her.

Kira knew this did not bode well for them, if it was Lord Uzumi's wish, they would all be kicked out of here or taken as prisoners of war.

Both out of the two meant trouble for them.

For now all he could do was help with the repairs and the programs, he did feel that he was slowly losing his emotions.

When he would look at his friends, they all still kept him in the loop, but what they spoke of, it did not seem to involve him as much as it had done in the past.

It was now that he recalled how Anthony had helped him out when he had freed Lacus Clyne.

" _Get back to the ship, but wait for me before you leave the cockpit, you'd be in for a real shit storm if you don't_."

As these words still echoes in his mind Kira came to realise that Anthony had been looking out for him, this whole time.

Had he not been there on so many occasions, things would have gone down a very different way.

If time did make him forget this in the many years to come he was sure that he would recall Anthony's wit.

"Damn, that guy, even with an injury to the side of his head, he still has what I think is called a _silver tongue_?"

Tolle at this point had walked up to him and heard this.

"So I take it that our friend is just fine, eh Kira?"

Kira shook his head "I am not so sure about that, he seems fine to us when he speaks, but I am not so sure, he just has an unsure look in his eyes?"

Tolle knew what Kira meant, for all the time that the two of the had seen Anthony, he never came of as the guy who was unsure of what he was doing.

"I take it that you did not tell the Captain or Mu, about this?"

Kira gave him another nod before he said "No I did not tell them, what was I to say, he _seemed_ a little off?"

Tolle gave him a shrug and said "Hey I am not a god or anything, but I am sure that Anthony will be fine, if he isn't he'd let us know."

At this point Kira had to say "I am not sure about that, you remember _Lacus Clyne_ , when she was on the ship?"

Tolle gave him a nod and asked "How could I forget that, _the Lacus Clyne_ was on the very same ship we were on."

Kira did not pay heed to the way Tolle spoke, no instead he said "She told me that Anthony was not all that aloof and that the way she saw it, he was looking out for all of us no matter what."

All Tolle could say in reply was "Okay."

He was rather shocked about this, as he thought back to _his_ time with the pilot and self claimed builder of the **MS Agito Zero** , he could see how a little of what Kira was trying to say.

Tolle then gave a nod and said "Yeah, I can see what you mean, now that I look back at it, he did really look out for us, how on earth did we all miss that?"

Kira just gave him a shrug and said "If I had to say, it would be the way that he spoke to us and acted when we were around."

Tolle had to say that did make some sense, but why did they only think about it now, well he did not Kira did.

"Hey, I have to ask, why did you start to think about this now."

In Kira's mind there were two answer the first involved what had happened to Anthony, the second was his brief meeting with Athrun, but he could not say or tell of that at all.

Instead Kira said "I think we only know how good we had it, once it's gone, I guess that is the same for people as well."

Tolle was very quick to say "Not all the time, but in your case, I guess it is true."

Kira looked at Tolle and "I have to ask you Tolle, what is it that you mean by that, is that some joke?"

Tolle shook his head and said "Nope, it is not, I am just saying that not all people are as kind as you are Kira, not all people will look at the good in a person once they are gone."

Kira did get this, but he did not like it one bit.

"I have to say Tolle, the fact that people can't see the good others have done, is part of the reason why wars have started."

Tolle had to agree with that "I guess, it is true, heck think of it, if a year ago, you had told me we'd both be in the military, I'd have said your nuts."

Kira gave a smile and said "I guess I'd have to say, I would be the same if you told me, heck if you said I was the pilot of a mobile suit, I would have told you to get lost."

The two friends shared a small laugh together, but all that had been said between them had made Kira think. " _What, what would I do if Tolle was to die, how would I cope if he was not here_?"

It was not wise to think of such things, but in war any one can die, those who had lived at Helipolis in peace knew this better than any.

" _I cant, I can't let my friends die, I won't let that happen_."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony gave a sigh, Selene was with him, that was due to the fact that she had a feeling that he may just try and succeed at escaping.

"You're just to make sure I do not try to leave here."

She gave him a look and said "The way you say it, is as if you plan to walk out the front door."

Anthony in reply said "Oh I intend to do just that, just that no one will notice me go."

Selene gave a sigh and said "There are pictures of you on just about every floor with the words _do not let out_ on them, you aren't leaving here so soon."

In reply to this Anthony gave a sigh and said "So what, you want me to sit down here and sleep, eat and think all day long, sorry but if I do that I know I will lose what little sanity I have left."

Selene looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I am not sure that you are actually sane when I first met you, or you were very sane and just wanted us to think you were and still are not?"

Anthony gave a sigh "That may or may not be true, I am not a judge of sorts or an _arbiter_."

Selene did notice that he said the last word with a little more acid in it then the first.

"You got a thing that makes you what dislike Arbiters?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "I guess you can say that a said _arbiter_ killed all of my brothers and sisters, as they in turn killed him."

That was by far the most cruel voice that Selene had ever heard him use, not that she had known him for long.

"Wow, you have issues, you sure you don't want to get those ones checked out while you are in here?"

In reply Anthony gave her a shrug and said "No, we are all mad in our own unique way, you just can't see it."

Selene had to wonder if he really did build his own suit, at times she could see why or rather how he had, at other times he came off as a lunatic.

A lunatic with a giant ass robot was not safe for any society, yet alone the entire world.

" _If there is a God, why the hell does this guy have a mobile suit, he is not the most sane man I have met_?"

As if he knew what she was thinking, he said "I do not need to be able to hear or read minds to know what it is that you are thinking."

This prompted her to ask "Is it that clear to you, if it is, then that would explain why you know all of us so well."

Now it was his turn to look at her as if _she_ was mad.

"This is not some fable about the founders of the world or a tale told to children to help them go to sleep at night, I can read the flow of battle, not minds."

Selene had no idea how she should reply to this, so she just said "Well, that is good to know, I think?"

Anthony then said "That all depends on how you as a person define the term _good_."

Selene was at least 63% sure that he made remarks like this so she did not know what to believe or at least what to think.

"Would it hurt if I asked you to stop doing that?"

Anthony gave a nod and said "You wound me, it is in my nature to speak like this, that thou has made a request of thee is an insult to my thy honour, I demand a trail by combat!"

Selene was unable to find the right words, if there were any to reply to this.

She decided to just go with "You do know that if I sat you down in front of a mental health expert, you would fail?"

He gave her an almost sinister smile "If that is what you wish to believe, then do it, I won't force you to change your mind."

Selene now come out and said it "You know what, just stop that, the way that you want me to question what you are saying, what I am saying, just stop all of that, it is getting old."

It was at this point Anthony gazed out the window and said to her, the words he had heard in his dream.

" _It is not important that you come out on top, what is, is that you never give up and keep at it even if your body can no longer move."_

Selene turned to him and said "Well, that was a bit out of the blue?"

With a smirk Anthony said "Was it really, think over what I have said, you may find, that I do not say things at random and if I happen to do so, I will tell you it."

Selene now knew that he was not going change a thing, this may be due to the fact that he did not view what he did as strange or it was just _too_ normal for him.

"Well in any case, I had to tell Miss Clyne that she may not expect us for a week to five days?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "I can work with that."

What he did not tell her was that he had way more planned than just staying in the hospital and sit tight while the world unfolded around him, no he had his tasks to do, now this was involved, he just had to make a few adjustments to his plan.

First thing to do, was get out of the place, even if it was not the best thing to do, Anthony knew it was better for him to get out of here, the less he was in one place the better it was for him.

" _I guess I will have to find a way to give her and the rest of ORB the slip and get to my suit, then I can plan my next move and from their expose Durandal and Rau when I am in space_."

His chain of thought of broken when Selene asked "I heard that you _may_ be from another world, why on earth do you have a mobile suit then, if you do not wish to say, don't but if you do, then please do tell me why?"

The first thought Anthony had was " _This could work out well for me, if I play my cards right_."

So with a fake sigh he said "Bound to come up now isn't it, but to tell you the truth, we will have to go to my suit."

* * *

 _Clyne Residence_

Lacus did not know how, but news about a soldier of the Earth Alliance being caught in ORB had spread like wild fire.

It was all over the _PLANTS_ , Lacus knew this must be due to the fact that Patrick Zala must be pushing for _ORB_ to join with _ZAFT_.

This did not sit well with her, due to the fact that she knew that Patrick Zala was not a kind man.

All the _Natural_ born in _ORB_ would be thrown out or worse and right now, it was the _natural_ born that were the majority in _ORB_.

" _This is not good, ORB shows that we can all live in peace and side by side, if it side with either side in this war, many of its people will be in danger, but if not_?"

She did not finish that sentence, even in her mind, it was too cruel to think about, no all those lives, just lost but was the other options better or _worse_?

Lacus knew that the choice between two evils was no choice at all.

" _May the leaders of ORB, find a way to get through this time, I can only pray that they can_."

Right now sending good will was all that Lacus could do, it was not like she could make a move right now.

No, Patrick Zala had their family watched and must be looking for the slightest of reasons to kill off her father and herself.

Mr Pink began to roll on her lap and say "MONSTER, HARO!"

Lacus did not know if it meant Anthony or a guard it did not like.

At times Mr Pink was very confusing if not silly.

Delilah now came into the room and said "Miss Clyne, you have a message from Ms McGriff, she did not call you due to the time that she sent the message, but it reads as follows."

" _Dear Lacus Clyne, I have left you this message to tell you that I and my guest have been delayed due to events that have occurred, he sends his regards as well, from Selene McGriff_."

Lacus did not want to hear this, but she knew if she was upset by it, it would not do a thing, other than annoy herself and those around her.

No she must not let a simple event or rather message like this phase her.

She now stood up taking Mr Pink in her arms and said word for word the lines of that vague tome Anthony had spoke of and referenced often.

" _Only the chosen may enter that land." "The chosen will touch all of creation and obtain that which is truth."_ " _It is reason outside of reason, the reason of Agito_." " _It is the power, the authority of Agito." "The sage proclaims: In all things, there is meaning, in all things, mourning will end." "Make your choice: Will you choose reason, or the power of the kings?"_ " _And unto him I reply: I will become Agito." "I will sound the knell to shake all the world." "When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir." "When the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound." "And thou shalt know, we have arrived."_

It was the line that he had said to her a few times and she had tried to interpret that was giving her a little bit of trouble.

That line was _"Will you choose reason, or the power of kings_?"

Those 9 words, it was as if they held so much more meaning that just that.

It was as if the entire thing was some type of prophecy that he had seen unfold and been able to do nothing about it.

Or was it that it was one that was left void due to events that only those privy to it know of and they speak to none about it.

It was not right to think of things in a past where one was not even present, but at the same time it was not wrong either.

She now said to herself "The best time to live in is the present, after all if you look back or forward you will lose sight of where you are and be left behind."

She was unsure if she truly believed those words, but she also knew that her time with Anthony had made her question many things about the _PLANTS_ as well as herself.

He had a way with words that made you want to ask who he knew or rather what it was that he wanted you to do with what he told you.

The latter was way more like the Anthony she knew.

She now looked out at the interior of the PLANT in front of her and she had to ask in her mind " _Anthony, what is the true meaning of those words, how much comes before it and how much after it, I am sure you would know_."

Delilah now spoke again and said "Miss Clyne, there is a man here who would like to speak with you if you have the time."

Now Delilah had only spent a little time with this man, but she knew who he was, Miss Clyne did not, so Delilah chose to introduce him.

"The man is a ZAFT officer by the name of DeCosta."

Lacus turned to her, she did not know that name, but even if he was a spy sent by Patrick Zala to test her, she could not just turn him down.

"Please do send him in, we don't wish to waste any time of those who stand up to protect the _PLANTS_.

Delilah was unsure of what Lacus truly meant but she went on to go and collect and escort him to her.

She did not know why, but she had a feeling that a man like DeCosta was not her on the bidding of Chairman Zala, no she knew that he answered to one man and he alone would send him here.

The only real question that one had to ask was " _Why would the Desert Tiger send one of his men to get into contact with Lacus Clyne, unless_?"

Some thoughts were best left alone.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony now with Selene stood in front of the **Agito Zero** , she had gone to great lengths to get him out of the Hospital for a few hours.

She just hoped it would pay off, what she did not expect was for him to say to his suit "May the light of the crystal, shine down upon us as we act in our lives, may we be a light to represent the good of our brothers and sister, who have not made it this far, _we are right here_."

Now Selene was no fool, far from it, but she had no idea what this meant, it was _almost like a prayer_.

It was at this moment that Anthony said "Give thanks and honour to the dead, not because they lost their lives in the line of duty, but because _their fate shall one day be ours_."

Selene now had to ask "Sorry, but what are you speaking of?"

Anthony now turned to her and said "It is the reverence, my suit, it moved to save us, I have to tell you, _it chose_ to save us."

Selene took his actions as a sign of gratitude to his suit for what it had down.

She too had been saved by it so she naturally asked "Um, do you wish for me to show some form of thanks to _it_?"

Anthony shook his head " **Agito Zero** is not your suit, he only did what he had to at the time, think nothing more of it, for we must proceed, we are here with a purpose."

Selene knew this could translate into many things one of them being " _He did not do it to save you_." The 2nd one that popped into her head was " _I am the only one who he desires the thanks of_."

There were a few others, but she did not think of them all, mostly due to the fact that so far what she had learned was that one could not assume that you knew what _Quattro_ was thinking nor was it safe.

He was a man with all the answer, but the way he got them, it was better if you did not even begin to think about how he did that.

Now the two of them began to move towards the suit and then climbed up into it.

Selene had to admit when she got in it, it far surpassed all she dreamt it would be.

The way it was made, it was indeed as if it was from _another world_.

Anthony now gestured to the seat in front of them.

"Please sit, but I must warn you the suit and the _system_ that is in it, are not gentle all the time."

Selene gave him a nod as if to say she knew what he was talking about, in truth she did not, but right now she wanted to learn more.

It was just part of human nature, sitting down, she now looked up at the screen and saw many sights.

* * *

 _Selene's POV_

There was a nothing, just darkness, that was the first thing that I saw, what his suit showed me.

I did not know what it meant, but then I saw a light, in the darkness, a spiral of two lights spiralling up into what I can only say is eternity.

But at the top of it was a ball of light circled by metal.

Two women with white hair and white dresses held it and then parted from it.

I then heard the words in a female voice say " _Since the dawn of entirety, four lights of hope have shone upon the world._ "

" _Men flock to these lights, around which they build four Peristylium_."

" _Each Peristylium becomes their faith and society, the path upon which they were set_."

As I hear these words the light separates into four different colours, from what I can see there is on that is red, one that is blue, one that is black and one that is green.

I now see some sort of Pheonix fly high into the sky as I hear the words " _The Vermilion Bird, wings of fire to lift the heart_."

I see a golden bird upon many grey gears engraved onto a dark red banner with golden bears drawn onto it.

The vision before me changes and I know see an army of men all in line marching saluting.

Their are a few machines beside them but I do not know what they truly are.

As I see this I hear in that same female voice " _The White Tiger, steely arms by which to seize knowledge_."

On some type of wall, a crest is their with two tigers pushing against a green crystal.

The wall behind them is golden and inscribed in some language I do not know.

The Vision before me changes again and I see that I am now in the clouds far above the earth or the planet that I am above.

Before me some type of creature flies in front of me an it's figure blocks out the sun from my vision.

I hear the words " _The Azure Dragon, unclouded eyes that see all beneath the sky_.

I see the symbol of the dragon on some type of paper.

There are many words that are all spiralling towards it.

The vision changes again and I find I am looking into a hole in the earth one that houses a city, were it's residence tower what I believe normal people are.

I hear the words " _The Black Tortoise, a rigid shield and a well guarded blade_."

I see now image of a turtle or is it a _tortoise_ in very dark grey against a back drop that may as well be the endless abyss itself, a darkness I do not wish to know.

The entire vision goes white as I hear the words " _But when nine and nine meet nine, Tempus Finis shall be willed upon you_."

I see those two women from before, they are holding a ball of light in their hands again.

I do not know why, but I do not believe that they have finished, I was right as I hear them speak again.

" _For without the Agito, their world called Orience, must persist in it's spiral_."

I see the spirals I had seen at the start.

I get it now, the world he came from, it was in a spiral and endless cycle to find this _Agito_ , but what the cycles truly meant I did not know.

The scene came again, I saw an army, I was able to tell that they were off the _White Tiger_ from what I had seen before.

A rough voice sounded " _In this time of absolute darkness, we must unite the light of hope, the time has come yes this is the dawn of a new age_!"

I now see battles, men and women in red casting magic and getting cut down as their _magic_ fades. The scenes move to quickly for me to keep up.

I see a battle, where a suit akin to a mobile suit battles three children who all wear the same _uniform_ as Quattro.

I see that entire area engulfed in flames and reduced to ashes.

I see a fleet of ships with men and women in red engaging blue dragons and the short little people who rode upon them.

I a group of people all standing with their arms out red energy pouring off them as they give power to the women and the device in front of them. They begin to drop, one by one by one.

I see a creature spawn out of the earth and unleash terrible power upon those before.

The last scene that I saw was that of the same suit taking on a different three _cadets_ , this time when it was bested it fled up high into the sky.

I did not see why or know what it did this but what I saw after it got into space was beyond even my greatest nightmares.

And explosion so powerful it could wipe a nation off the map.

The pilot must have known this was coming and did not wish to kill all those in the city, though it he must have been on the losing side, I feel that Quattro in turn respects that suit for his or her actions here.

It all goes blank at this point and I hear Quattro say to me "Your time here is over, take what you know and do what you wish with it."

I do not argue with him, I have learnt many things and at the same time I have learnt nothing at all.

I guess that is just the way it is with him, it is not my place to ask for more, he has shown me that the world he comes from is different, but I still have one question, it pretends to his mobile suit.

I decided to ask him that latter, I realise that I do not want to push my luck with him just yet. I would just have to ask him for the meaning behind what he says later on, if I get the chance to.

* * *

 _Hospital normal POV_

Back at the hospital, when Anthony was sure that there was no one around to listen in on them he said "I will answer on question from what you saw to the best of my abilities, go ahead and ask, but know that it is only one."

In secret she had hoped for him to say this, it meant that she could learn a little more as well as begin to understand the world he was from.

But there was one thing that she knew that she had to ask him, it came before her own desires and that was to know about his mobile suit.

"I do not know or more like do not fully comprehend the full meaning of what you showed me, but there is one thing I need to know above all others." Selene did not get to finish her sentence, he spoke for her "You want to know of my suit, do you not?"

She gave him a slow nod and said "Yes, I saw some type of mobile suit in what was shown to me, but I did not see your one at all?"

He gave a shrug and then said "If I had a suit like what I have now back then, things would have gone south a whole lot sooner."

He now looked up at the sky and said "You saw how we _cadets_ fought and took down those who were in what you call mobile suits, I have to ask, did you think we would just do that because we looked cool while doing or thought it was easier?"

This did occur to Selene but she knew that it may just get her off task, so she said "I just want to know if the suit you used was made in the world you showed me."

Anthony took a deep breath in and said "If I may, can you recall the words _Tempus Finis_?"

Selene gave a nod then said "I take it that is some type of end of the world scenario.

Anthony gave her a nod and said "That is it exactly, the day the sky turned red, when the _real_ enemy emerged and took down the last of us, my suit was built after it, in a world that was survived _Tempus Finis_ and lived, it was not the same world that I had been in."

Selene chose to give him room to speak, it was better for her this way, he was at least telling her how his suit came to be.

"I in turn found data on the _White Tigers_ almost equivalent of **MS** I then chose a design to honour all those who died during that war and _Tempus Finis_."

"It took some type but due to the simulator of battles that I and the others had used back during our free time during the war, I have what is left of it now in my suit, that is what powers it."

Selene now raised her eyebrow and asked "So if what you're saying is true, then your suit really is powered by _magic_?"

He did not confirm what she had just ask nor did he deny any of it.

Selene then said "So when you told _Cagalli_ that you knew due to _magic_ you weren't lying?"

At this point he said "What no, I just said that to see how annoyed she would get, I can't use magic, I was a cadet but I was not a combat cadet, there was a reason for that and well to say the least, I can't use any magic on my own."

Selene took note that he said _"I can't use any magic on my own_."

He did not say _not at all_ , this did bring up a few things in her mind, but she knew he would not answer them, she had asked her question and now it was over.

Anthony now gave a yawn at her and said "Man, I could really go a few round in the simulator, get into the old actions of beating the crap out of an enemy and moving on, it is a good way to keep in shape to you know."

Selene could only blink, did he just make some sick type of joke out of what he had been through.

" _So it is true, some people will laugh at their past in order to make out as if they are not troubled by it_?"

She was not sure about what she had just thought, but it did make a little sense to her.

If he was in denial he would not have shown her what he did, so his real problem must lie deeper

Selene knew she would just have to wait and see, the man before her had many secrets for now at least.

But there was an air about him, like he was not who he said he was, or more like he knew a lot more then he let on.

Selene had to just ignore that for now, she gave him a nod and said "I will come by and here tomorrow to check on you, do try not to escape before then."

Anthony gave a laugh but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and closed his eyes tightly before he managed to reply to her.

"I'll be sure to do that, though I am not sure how long I can remain sane for if I am alone and stuck in one place."

Selene gave a sigh and said "You're a real pain in the you know, but I am sure you will manage, after all I heard that you confined yourself to your suit for hours on end."

Anthony at this point closed his eyes as he lay in his bed and said "I had a simulator, I guess my mind will have to do for now."

Selene looked at him for a whole minute, in that time it seemed as if he had fallen asleep on her.

For the first time she noticed that he did not look peaceful as he slept, it was as if he was having a nightmare of sort or a bad memory.

Selene gave a sigh and said "I guess we all have our own fears to face, the way you act and speak at times it can make me forget that you are just as normal as _us_."

As she left the room she heard him mumble the word " _Walk on wandering soul, for your respite we pray, let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay, rekindle the flame in your soul and set you free, so walk on and become the light that guides the way_."

She looked at him as she exited the doorway and said "What a strange and unusual thing to say in your sleep?"

She did not know that Anthony was indeed awake, though in immense pain and after she left he said to himself "It is good that you are breaking the walls of _Co-ordinator_ and _Natural_ , if one can do it so can many, it is all a matter of choice."

" _Tempus Finis_ , too bad _SEED_ does not have an event like that, I guess I will have to make do with what I have got, the future is not set in stone."

Anthony knew this, he was proof of this, but at times his could forget it, this was due to the _Zero-System_ he also knew better than to lose himself in it, that would not bode well for anyone.

His mind drifted back to when when he was younger, to _Gunpla_ to work, to his friends, to his family to those who had passed on.

It was these thoughts that caused Anthony to give a small bitter smile as a tear rolled down his right eye "My real self huh, will I ever be able to show that again and live a normal life, or will I have to wear this mask for all eternity?"

It was a good question but it was one for another day, for now he need to rest and heal, he knew that he would need it very soon.

* * *

 **Okay so how was it did you like it, how did you like what I did with Selene and the Zero system, I was aiming for the opening of Final Fantasy Type Zero but decided to change some of that because it would be easier to write.**

 **What did you guys like most about this chapter, which part was good, what part do you think needs some if not a lot of work.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming please.**


	16. Chapter 15

**So how have you guys been, sorry I left out the opening song last time, but hey what can I say. I must tell you that my views on this story now come up as N/A, any know why please tell me, I could use the help. No much it going to happen in the way of mobile suit battles but I hope that I can make up for it somehow.**

 **Also all the rights of Gundam Seed and Gundam Build Fighters belongs of Sunrise and whoever else was involved with.**

 **The Clannad References and characters Belong to Key and so on so forth.**

 **The Openings song _The Wings in my Eyes_ belongs to it's respective artists**

 **Please read and Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Opening song (The Wings in my Eyes)

As soon as the music starts the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ flashes on the screen and then fades out.

After the logo fades the head of the **Agito Zero** is show as the screen pans up from it's chin to it's v-fin, before the vocals star the eyes of **Agito Zero** flash red.

" _I don't tell anyone where I hurt_." This scene has an image of Kira holding his head down is pushed onto the screen from the left, the back ground is that of the **Strike**.

The short break in the vocals shows Kira when he first pilots the **Strike** and fights another suit.

" _I stare at dreams hidden by my hurried heart._ " an image of Cagalli, holding her head high, is pushed onto the screen from the right side, the background is that of the sea.

In the break of vocals the scene shows Cagalli getting thrown into the life pod at Helioplis.

" _With fragile eyes_." An image of Mu holding his head with one hand fades in at the right hand of the screen, while of of Mu looking out fades in at the left side. The background is the ship.

The break in vocals shows the _Archangel_ firing at enemy mobile suits while in space.

" _Only my unchecked power!_ " The image of Lacus forms out of mist in the centre of the screen, she has her hands together as if she is prayng, the background is that of space.

Before the vocals finish the scene shows flashes of Lacus in the Strike and in the Aegis.

" _Flies out without separating from me_!" On the background of the Aegis, Athrun's head and upper body is shown looking distraught.

The break in vocals flashes the image of Yzak, then Dearka and then Nicol before it vanishes.

" _Chance encounters hasten_." The image of the **Agito Zero** with it's NTD system dormant flashes onto in, the background is that of Akademia.

As this line of vocals finish, it shows _Trans-Am_ as well as the _NTD system_ activating on the suit.

" _Destiny as it starts to move_." An image of Rau Le Cresuet appears on the screen his hand to his mask with PLANTS in the back ground.

As the last word is said the entire scene is consumed by an explosion from on of the PLANTS, the words Junius Seven flashes in front of the view.

" _At least tell me the instant."_ An image of Selene appears on the left side of the screen, her hair is spread out and her eyes are looking at her hands, in the background on can see the moon.

As the short break between the vocals one see's Anthony both in and out of the _Agito Cadet_ uniform.

" _When you come running through_." The image of Anthony flashes to the right side of the screen, his crimson cape is up in the air as if caught in the breeze, his arms are folded, behind me is the Earth.

After the vocal ends the screen fades to white and shows on the right side Kira and Lacus standing side with their arms outstretched for each other, the back ground is the head of **Agito Zero**.

As the Music begins to fade, the eyes flash and the image of Anthony's face is the one to replace that of **Agito Zero** , Kira and Lacus have faded of and Anthony's face does as well but even as the entire scene goes black the red glow from his and **Agito Zero's** eyes are still there.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

" _Even though there is life, no one here is living it. Life is overflowing and they are merely drinking their fill. But Dio and all the people I've met on my journey aren't like that... they're.. they're more... they were blazing with fire. They were torches burning with life." Casshern (Casshern Sins)_

Anthony took in a deep breath, he had been stuck here now for a mighty four days, if it were up to him, he would have left after day two.

But since Lord Uzumi had him under close watch it must be due to the fact that Selene had helped him get to his mobile suit once already.

He knew that if what he had read on Lord Uzumi was true, he was not the most kind man in the world, certainly not as bad as Zala or Rau, but he was not the _best there was_.

With a slight hum Anthony thought " _The crew of the Archangel, soon they will have to leave here and we would have gone our separate ways_."

It was just as this thought came into his mind that the memory of Tolle's death came up as well!

Anthony almost shot right out of the bed as he said "This is no time for rest, I still have work to do."

As he now stood up Anthony tested his limbs, to say that he was a little shabby right now was to be putting it mildly.

" _I guess I will have to rely on the fact that not many people notice me_."

There were three things he needed to get out of here, one was one of the uniforms that the staff here wore, not everyone knew who he was so he probably could slip out as just one of the faceless masses.

The second was another set of cloths, if he went around outside of this place in hospital gear he would stand out after a little while.

Third bag to store all his clothes in.

He had the second one down, for Cagalli in all her wisdom or rather as an action defiance had against her father had brought him a set of cloths as a get well gift.

When Anthony had read the note he had to give a small chuckle.

" _Dear Anthoy, Quattro, Agito, Thing, I hope that you get better and for the love of God, I got you a change of cloths so you don't have to wear your ones when you leave this place. I know we do not always get along, but you are a good person at heart I can tell, from Cagalli, PS don't tell my dad I got you them_."

Sad fact was that her father must have already known, but one must use the tools that they have with them.

Anthony had been counting the shifts, he just had to be ready to time his escape when the rest of the staff from a shift were leaving.

Since the morning shift was still one, he knew he must wait till the afternoon when they finished to make is escape.

Since most of, no all of the wing he was in was empty bar for him and the occasional nurse who came to check on him he was alone, he knew he would be able to plan undisturbed.

With a slight grin on his face Anthony took out the paper that had been left for him along with some pens.

He had asked the nurse to give it to him so he might kill time, she saw no harm in it and did so.

Now putting pen to paper Anthony began to plan his escape route among others.

* * *

 _Four Hours later_

Lord Uzumi had been visiting the area where Kira Yamato had been giving them OS for the **MS Strike**.

If Lord Uzumi did not know who the boy _really was_ he would have been shocked at his skills and his talents.

But since he did know who he was and _what_ he was, it was not too much of a shock to see what the boy had done.

All things were going well until he got a call from the hospital he knew what it must be, well there were two if not three options, the first two involved his daughter being a little childish.

The last one was an attempted escape, not that his child could not be involved with that as well.

When the call came to him the voice he heard on the other end was from the head of security at the hospital, this meant that it was option three.

" _Lord Uzumi I am calling you as instructed, the young man you said was not to leave his room, well he has just vanished_?"

Lord Uzumi did not reply at first, this was due to the term _vanished_!

"Tell me, what do you mean by the word _vanished_?"

The man on the other end must have given a little cough and then said " _It means that he is no longer in his room, the windows were locked, the guards at the door did not notice him leave, nor did any of the staff, we only know he left because the nurse who was sent to check on him notice that he was not there_."

Lord Uzumi could not believe what he had just heard, how does a man _vanish_ into thin air.

"Have you checked the camera in his room, did he give any indications that he was going to leave?"

" _We know he took some paper and went behind the screens in the middle of the room_."

Lord Uzumi then asked "And what of the camera's on the other side, did they pick up on anything?"

The reply he got was " _No sir, they are functional but did not pick him up on it."_

Lord Uzumi gave a sigh and said "Thank you for this, I will speak to you about this later, what I do want to know is if you can give me a time frame for when he _vanished_?"

The man on the other end said " _No sir, I cannot, he was their at around 12:35 for lunch and that was about it_."

Lord Uzumi took in a deep breath if that time was correct, that was around 3 hours and 10 minutes ago.

As he looked at his watch he saw the time was 15:45.

Lord Uzumi did not know why, but if Quattro or Anthony as his daughter had called him was gone, he was long gone by now.

For some reason he recalled that Cagalli had got him an extra set of cloths, but he did not recall what they were.

Cancelling the call Lord Uzumi rang Selene McGriff who for her actions in days gone was stuck in the _DSSD_ facility in ORB.

Lord Uzumi knew better than to expect a warm welcome when she picked up the phone, he had done nothing to deserve it.

" _Ah Lord Uzumi, what do I owe a call from you this day_?"

Lord Uzumi did his best to be as polite as he could when he said "This call is in regard to the fact that the one who was in hospital by the name of Quattro is no longer there, do you know anything about it."

" _No I have not heard from him, if he did escape I believe he would come here, but you already know that_?"

The answer he got seemed genuine enough to him.

Though Lord Uzumi knew she could not see it, he gave a slight nod of his head "I also know that if I do try to stop him in any way shape or form, he will have his suit kill off the entire city if not more."

Selene did not seem taken aback by that remark.

" _That is only if you take action against him, I will tell you that he is not here right now, but if he does come here I will inform you, but that will be at his leisure not my own_."

That did make some sense, from what Lord Uzumi could tell Quattro was not the type of man, one can cross and get away with it.

As the call ended Lord Uzumi had to wonder " _What if he is right about what he said, am I putting too much onto Cagalli, what will happen once I am gone, I may just need to plan for that future_?"

Lord Uzumi shook that thought aside as he now thought " _How did he manage to escape the hospital, just what is he_?"

From this last feat that the mysterious stranger had pulled their was only two possible things he could be.

The first was ludicrous and that was the fact that he was an alien from another planet.

The second would be that he is an elite spy from _ZAFT_ who is some sort of sleeper agent from _ZAFT_ who is just waiting for the right moment or more like the right _words_ to strike them all down.

At this time Lord Uzumi did not know which one was the lesser of two evils or which he wanted it to be.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony had thanked God and the **Ms Agito Zero** for the fact that all the cameras in the building did not show him.

How did he know, well for the record, he had stuck himself right up on the roof just beside the side of the door that does not open on to him.

Now had the cameras been working or at least showing him, there was no way that he could have pulled this one off.

But he had and the nurse had come in and not even looked back before she called for the guards to come in.

As they guards came thundering in Anthony silently dropped down to the flaw and left the room.

He had gotten changed into the clothes he had been given by Cagalli.

Since he did not have either part 1 or part 3 he had to improvise with just part 2 at his disposal.

Not that he needed to worry, about it, he had been planning this for around four hours.

If his memory served he had to walk around ten meters before he came to a cross section, turn left and then head down the emergency stairs that are always unlocked.

He did just this and did not get pulled up by anyone.

Most of this was due to the fact that he was lucky enough to be taken in as just part of the hallway when the security teams ran past him.

" _Well if I was their commander they are all in trouble_."

As he got to the emergency stairs, he calmly walked down them as if their was no hurry at all.

This was due to the fact that he may be heard or more like he may just attract attention of people if they had a suspicion about the stairway.

As he exited the building he did not look back at it and just began to move on.

Anthony knew that the _DSSD_ facility should be his first stop, but he also knew that was what Lord Uzumi knew as well.

" _I guess I will have to take a little detour, I can't go to the Archangel in case they get blamed for what I have just done, that only leave Cagalli, I cant go they due to well the same reasons I can't go to the Archangel_."

Out of any real options Anthony decided that he should go to the _DSSD_ , but he would only enter after dark.

This would be the ideal time, to do it, he just had to hope that his suit the **MS Agito Zero** would have the doors open for him, or perhaps Selene would leave them open for him to enter.

In any case he had to get on the move and he had to do it soon, not all things come from nothing.

In reply to this Anthony shook his head "No nothing is the only thing that is spawned by nothing, if I were to look at my life, I would see this, all things have a slight and gradual build up, it is not out of the blue."

It was true, all things have slight edge to them, little steps each day.

One may not notice it but it is there all the same.

" _If I want to save Tolle, I will have to get my suit to do it for me, while I am at the DSSD or the PLANTS_."

Anthony had to give a little smile as he thought this " _Well if it were not possible, it would be not worth doing, Tolles death was due to Nicol's, I have made sure Nicol will not be in a suit, so one part of it is done_."

The real thing that made Anthony worry was the fact that if Tolle did not die, Kira and Lacus may not have their bonding time up in the PLANTS.

" _Perhaps it is for the best if he-_!" Anthony cut that train of thought off.

" _If I think like that I will lose who I am, if I lose who I am I am no better than Rau_."

It was now that _Ayu's_ drifted into his thoughts and said to him a single word that spurred him to move one, this word was " _Believe_."

She was telling him to believe in himself and to take action and to commit to what he had said that he was going to do.

" _A man has to keep his word, well at least I will this time, I can't be afraid_."

* * *

 _10 hours later_

Anthony now slowly stalked his way around the _DSSD_ facility, he had to tread lightly just in case he was not alone.

The doors had been open, well the personnel ones had been left open, but only a little, it had to be the work of Selene McGriff.

" _I'll make sure to get her a cup of tea or some type of drink next time I meet her as thanks for this_."

He knew that was not what she would want, but right now that was about as much as he could give here.

As Anthony made his way quietly he saw his suit, but he also more a just a tad bit more than he should of.

There were guards in the hangar area were his suit was, at this point they must not have seen him due to the fact that he was in the dark, while they were only partly in the dark.

" _I see, so Lord Uzumi must have sneaked them in here, or is Selene now with them, I guess I can't blame her, but that doesn't mean that I'd forgive her_."

As he looked at his suit he felt a sting of guilt hit him, he had been the cause of two deaths, sure it was their lives or his but he had killed people.

Anthony knew that no matter what he said to himself, it did not make a difference.

" _Perhaps I can never return home now_?"

Anthony pushed those thoughts aside and stole his way over to the main console in the room, then it hit him.

" _Wait, if I really am hearing Ayu in my head and I am not made, could it really be that I am what is called in the U.C timeline Newtype_?"

If he was right, he did not need to try any actions to get his suit.

Bending down Anthony now had to pause to think " _It worked in Unicorn, but I can't afford the luxury of yelling out the name of my suit_."

Then it came to him " _My suit knew I was in danger, did it sense me, it has an AI of it's own so all I have to do is try to reach out to it_?"

It was a good theory, but there was one big problem, how was he going to reach out to it.

" _Oh great, now what I need is an older Newtype to just pop up and help me figure out if I am one or just think I am one_?"

Anthony now sat down with his legs crossed as he began to just think of his suit.

At first he thought of only it's name, then he began to think of it's figure of the way it had been built of what it looked like in the NTD and Trans-Am.

He begun to see it as it was in the NTD mode along with the Trans-Am.

It's wings out reaching out in the void of space, the beam sabres in each are, the _Twin Buster Rifle_ in each wing just like the **MS Wing Zero Custom** had in the movie.

Then his mind moved away from what it was now to what it had been, when he first got it, how he had made it, how he had upgraded it.

The Journey he had with it along with what he thought it was going to be like along with what it really was like now.

It was these memories, the ones of when he got it out of the box and put it together how he had _made it his own_ custom _Gunpla_ also as his favourite one.

As he saw them as he felt the same joy he had back then, it was now that the eyes of the **MS Agito Zero** glowed and began to move around.

A voice that sounded like Anthony's came from inside the suit, it said " **All of you here who seek to interfere must leave now, or else your lives shall be taken for this affront to the** _ **Vermilion Bird Crystal**_!"

The entire area shone with crimson light and Anthony saw that his suit was already taking measure to get rid of the ORB soldiers.

" **You have five of your minutes to leave this place or perish, as a dictate by the Crystal I shall use lethal force against you if you do not comply**."

It was at this point that Anthony had to say "Well at least my cover is not blown, I wonder though it must have done at least some things that I wished to while I was gone, I have to find out what it was later."

At this point all Anthony had to do was sit tight at wait for the ORB soldiers to back off, he hoped they did.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Kira had been wondering about how Anthony had been coping, it did cross his mind to ask, why he and the rest of the crew were no longer able to visit him?

As he lay down, trying to sleep, but being unable to do so, he saw the time was around 1:50 in the morning.

The time he had spent at ORB, it had been nice.

What he had found nice was the fact that he did not have to worry about going into battle, he did not have to carry the burden of being a Mobile Suit Pilot.

" _I'd have to ask Anthony what it was like for him to be here with us, was it different from what he was used to, I am not sure but all that he did, I can swear that he had seen all of it, no more like most of it before_?"

Kira had to wonder where Anthony would have seen such things, how much did he know, did his suit see the future or did he see the future, it did not make any sense.

It was at this point Kira realised that he may just be over thinking things " _I guess I can always just ask him about it, not like he will give me a straight answer in any case_."

That was true most times, if not all the time, Anthony made sure that his answer could mean both yes and no if he wished to.

It was almost like he did this so people would have to try and figure it out on their own without help.

" _I guess he just wants us to make our own choices, Lacus said that he was a nice guy and in the few days before we came here I was starting to see that, it is as if he is hiding who he really is_."

The idea of a war mask, a mask on puts on to hide ones self in battle came into Kira's mind.

" _I'll have to ask how he does it and if I can, perhaps I will be able to see him in the morning_?"

He knew that may not happen, due to the fact that Lord Uzumi had him working almost every waking hour on the **MS Astray** , Kira did not want to do it, but if he didn't he knew what would happen to them.

And the fact that Anthony was out of action as well as badly hurt, did not make it any better.

" _I guess I will just have to do what I can so that I can be of use to them and protect my friends_."

That last word _friends_ , it still rang in his mind, what was it really, why would he put himself out there for them, in truth Kira was unsure if he knew the answer to that or maybe he just knew it, but did not understand it at this point in time.

" _Well I have to get up and go to work, work that is not killing, but is very close, I am not sure how I feel about all of this_."

Kira knew that one day in the future he would be judged on what he has done, right now he did not want to know it.

Kira now tried to get to sleep but there were a few words that Anthony had said that stuck in his mind. It was what Anthony had said to him at the hospital.

" _What is it that you will have to give up on the alter of victory in order to attain it, what will you be willing to do_."

It still played on his mind and Kira had to ask " _I, I don't know why, but does he know that Athrun and I met up_?"

If he did Kira thought it was slightly if not greatly disturbing.

This was not the first time that he had to ask himself " _How does he know all that he knows, it is as if, it is as if he has seen it or done it all before_?"

At this point in time, there were no real answers for Kira, so he decided to get a little sleep so he could work in the morning.

As he drifted off into sleep he had to ask " _Do I not need as much sleep due to the fact that I am a Co-ordinator_?"

It was not the type of thought that he should have had right before he fell asleep.

But it was the one he had, and there was nothing he could do about it as he fell asleep, except pray that he was normal like his friends.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Praise the Lord, the _ORB_ soldiers had not tired to test the **Agito Zero** and had fled the area as soon as the warning had been issued.

Anthony in turn, took his chance and stole his way to his mobile suit, once at it, he scaled it and got into the cockpit.

As he did this he said in his head " _It is good to be back here, I can do so much more now_."

The first thing he did was to have his suit, scan the area for a phone line, connect to it and then make a call.

He knew that it was the early hours of the morning, but he knew he had to make the call of the same.

" _I just hope they pick up, or else I will actually have to travel their to speak to them in person_."

After about five calls he young lady answered the phone and Anthony knew who it was the moment she spoke.

" **Hello, I do not know how you got this number, but I ask you state your name and your business?** "

The reply Anthony gave her was "I see that you are alright, well at least being able to answer your line, can you put me through to your lover, I'd like to speak to him."

" **I would love to, but I have to ask who you are and why it is that you are calling us at this time?** "

If Anthony recalled they were not in the dead of night yet, in North Africa, so she must just really want to know who he was.

Anthony decided to drop a line that he had used when she was around, a line that only he had said, he knew he had to make it sound exactly like how he had said it on that day.

" _Oh look a boy_."

After he said this Anthony waited a whole minute before his words sunk in on the other end of the line.

" **Oh it is you, I should have guessed by the way you spoke, I'll put Andy on for you, besides how have you been**."

For now Anthony decided to answer partly honestly.

"I have been in hospital with a massive blow to my head that forced me to remain in their four like four or was it five days before I was able to escape."

She did not get it and said " **How no need to be so dramatic, you can tell me they discharged you**."

Anthony gave a grin as he said "But Miss Aisha, they didn't."

He left it at that and heard a gasp from the other end of the line as well as a roar of laughter.

The voice of Andrew Waltfeld spoke down the line to him " **Trust you to run away from a hospital, did they set up guards to go after you?** "

Anthony gave a smirk and send "I have to tell you they did not, the guards and all the staff thought I had left hours before I actually had."

On the other end Waltfeld roared with laughter again " **Well slap my face and call me Rau Le Cresuet, I have to say if you were any other man, I'd refuse to believe you**."

It was at this point Anthony said "I take it that you have been in contact with Miss Clyne."

The line on the other end was silent so Anthony said "I'll take that as a yes then, just making sure that you had, I had a few things to discuss with you."

Waltfeld on the other end, did not know how to proceed so he said " **Can I take it that you know most about what** _ **we**_ **are doing?** "

Anthony said "You may, if that is what you wish to believe, but I hoped to speak to you, or rather show you a piece of information, you may find of value."

There was a pause and then Waltfeld said " **That would depend on, what it is you were to give me, I can tell you right now, we may know what you are willing to send us.** "

Anthony gave a small chuckle as he said "Oh I am sure that you do not know what I am willing to send you, if you did I would have notice the change in your _ZAFT_."

Anthony knew he was being vague but he also knew that at times he had to be, this was one of them.

" **Tell you what, if it is as big as you say it is, I can only take that face to face, you know what I mean?** "

Anthony gave him a nod and said "I'll speak you later, when we are both us in the _PLANTS_ , until then though continue with what you are doing, I'll stay in touch with you if I can."

The call ended, now Anthony knew he had to step up his game now that he had rolled the first dice against Rau.

" _It will not be easy, for I am just one man, that is why I wish to build a team that I can trust and rely on._ "

It was true, that was the foundations of human society, it is what separated them from apes and monkeys.

" _Rau has been manipulating the war from the side since the start, no even before that, if I am correct, he may have been part of that terrorist attack that was responded by the nuclear strike_."

It did make some sense, but Anthony had never read up if Rau was part of that or not.

He had a feeling that sick guy did, but right now he had no proof nor any data on that, other than a few lines he had read.

" _If I am right, the head of the PLANTS of Lacus's father, he was late to such a meeting, the members of Blue Cosmos were quick to pick up on that as well as use it_."

There was a lot more at play than just a simple game such as chess.

Anthony knew that he had to make sure that he kept an eye on _Blue Cosmos_ _ **,**_ _ZAFT, ORB and then Rau_.

It did make sense though, he was not a piece or a card in this, he was a player in his own right.

" _I have made my move, soon Rau will pick up on it and no doubt inform ZAFT and Blue Cosmos of._ "

Anthony now took in a deep breath as he locked his suit and closed his eyes " _Now for the gears to turn_."

* * *

 _Archangel Bridge, the morning_

Mu had woken up to the news that Anthony was no longer bed ridden and was at large, or more like he was at or rather in his mobile suit.

" _Good lord, he does have trust issues, that or he has tasks that only he can do_?"

The latter did make a certain amount of sense, well to Mu at least, he did not see Anthony to be the type of guy who could sit back and do nothing, unless he had no other choice.

" _I have to say even if he had no other choice, like just now he would just go out and make one_."

All with the exception of Kira knew the real deal behind why most of them were not allowed to leave their ship any more.

" _I have to say, that to have human tools, that is really low, how can the E.A, just do this_?"

It was a good question, a question that he knew he could never get the answer to just be following orders.

" _Is this what Anthony meant when he said he did not think highly of the E.A, did he know about this, if so how, I heard that the prisoner they had, died after a short amount of time, I was not told what it was, but I don't like this."_

Mu was not the only one who had reserved his actual thoughts on the matter, Murrue did not know what to say when she learned of it.

Even now four days later, she had no idea how to confront any of the chain of command about this.

" _It is not right, people are not tools, we are not weapons, how can we have just done something like this_."

When she thought we, it was more along the lines of _they_ , she had been away from the higher ups in the _A.F_ and the _E.A_ , due to the cryptic words of Anthony, she got that she was not going to be welcomed when she returned to JOSH-A.

Unlike Mu, she did not ask or even think of how he came to know what he knew.

Some things for her were best left in the dark, Anthony was not a man who was open with them.

He had his reason to be so and she respected that, but what she did want to know was why she had begun to question all that she knew.

" _It is not right, it is not right that I am going to go and question my superiors, but it is not morally right for me to sit back and just turn a blind eye to it all, I have to learn more about this_."

She knew it was not right to defy her superior officer, but she also knew it was not right to just let people be treated like weapons.

Then it hit her " _Is that how Kira views our views on him, that he is a weapon to be used against our foes, I sincerely hope not_."

It was true she did sincerely hope he did not think so lowly of her or any of the _trained_ crew of the _Archangel_ , they were better right?

Natarle, was more like Murrue than Mu, but her reactions were her own.

Unlike the other two who had begun to question who it was they were following, she did her best to think only of her post.

" _I am just a soldier in the Alantic Federation, it is not my place nor is it my role to ask about affairs that are above me and my position_."

She was glad that Anthony was not around and that she had not said that out loud, for all she said or thought about him, he was a man unlike any other she had met.

The face of a child, but the mind of a strategist, not only that, but he seemed to know all of them like he was their brother or close friend."

If he had been her and had she said that to him, she was sure that he would have asked her " _Is that your words, or is that the words you were told to say to all of us_?"

She had to admit, for all the time he had spent with them, he had pushed them to do what _they_ thought was right, while he did what _he_ thought was right.

He was no soldier, well at least not the type of soldier she was used.

Anthony gave of the feel like he was more of a Special Forces man who had returned to being a civilian for far too long and was forced back into his uniform due to events that were beyond his control or understanding.

All three of them, though they did not know it, had begun to question who it was they were fighting for as well as _who is the enemy_?

Who really was the enemy to them, was it all those who resided in space in the _PLANTS_?

Was it just those who sought the death of them, the ones who tried to kill them in battle.

It was not an easy question to answer, but they had to answer it at one point all the same.

For now they could and did put it off, but all three of them knew sooner or later they will have look at what they are fighting for and see if it is found lacking.

Neither of three dared to think of what they would do if they found that the cause they had fought for was no more or worse yet never was.

All three of the officers on board the _Archangel_ did not share their worries with one another or with any others on their ship.

For now, morale was high, but they knew that could change the moment that they left _ORB_.

Out of the three of them, none were so heartless as to tell the younger members of the crew that all they fought may just be a lie.

All of them knew that if this _super soldier_ thing was real, JOSH-A would not be safe for Kira!

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony woke to the noise of a woman yelling his name, this was Selene, she must have wished to see if he was really in their or not.

With a yawn Anthony put on the speakers in **MS Agito Zero** and said to her " _ **We are, right here**_ **.** "

It was the lines Ace had said in the last scene in _Final Fantasy Type-0 HD_.

" _It is good that I can recall that it is just a Final Fantasy game, if not I may just lose myself in who I made up_."

It was not the most scary thought he had ever had, but it was not the brightest or kindest either.

He knew that the truth would be revealed in time, but they did not need to know that right now.

Selene now spoke to him and said "Do you know how much trouble you have caused?"

In reply Anthony made the **MS Agito Zero** give her a shrug and said "I have a vague idea, but not the actual facts, if you wish to tell me, I am willing to listen?"

Selene paused before she said "I think, it is best if you stay in your suit for a while, I spoke with Lord Uzumi earlier today, he did not seem happy with the threat you gave his men."

Now was the time for Anthony to use his ultimate excuse it boiled down to _it was not me it was my suit that did it_!

" **Hey, it was not I who did this, rather if you piss of the Agito Zero, it is going to take actions against you and those who follow you, in that case you are the only one who is to blame**."

Selene made a face at his suit, but it was more likely directed at him.

"You do know that will not hold up well for you Quattro, I do know that the _Lion of ORB_ does not take threats well."

Anthony decided to just go for one a few aces he had to play and said " **The will of the Vermilion Bird is far stronger than that of any man or nation, if he were to try to oppose it or harm those who serve it, the only future is that open to you is that of total annihilation**."

That was only partly true and held no real meaning, but they did not know that, to for him right now, there was no more cards that he required to play, victory was his, this time.

" _I will have to take note of the fact that Lord Uzumi can be a Jerk if is wishes to be one_."

It was not a lie, he knew it and it was also know to Selene.

"You and your crystal stuff, if it were not for your suit, I would believe you to be a mad man."

Anthony at this part gave a small chuckle and said " **Worse yet, you could be right, it may just be that I am a mad man, one with a mobile suit that is far ahead of your own, do bare that in mind**."

It was not a threat more like a sincere joke, between the two of them, but they were not alone.

The other staff of the _DSSD_ had terrified looks on their faces.

"Did you have to go out and say that, if you could just try to be like a regular person for just one day, that would be great thanks."

Anthony in reply to this said " **I guess that would depend your the term** _ **regular**_ **it could be that I do not think that I am special and it is the rest of you who are all wrong in the head**."

Selene picked up that, that was yet another joke at her and the rest of the _DSSD_ and the entire world.

"If you are trying to joke, I am not laughing, you do know it will take more than that to get me out of this mood?"

She did not mean to say it like that, what she had meant to say sounded way better in her head.

But it was too late, Anthony had heard what she had said and he had a counter for it read.

" **Was that a subtle hint to me or did you just slip up, I would be more than happy to let you into my suit and work on that,** _ **together**_."

The way that Anthony said the last word sent both shivers of fear and excitement up Selene's spine.

But she got a hold of herself and said "Even if I wanted to, I am afraid that I have a schedule to keep.

She had fallen for it, and now came the punchline.

" **Oh well, if you did not wish to see the system that runs my suit and how it is made that is your own choice, I will not try to sway you, enjoy your work**."

Selene's jaw almost hit the ground when she had heard that, he was not talking about _that_ at all.

"Wait, hold up there for a second, you did not mean what I thought you meant, is that offer still open."

Anthony got the **MS Agito Zero** to shake it's head as he said " **I do not make the offer more than once in a day, in future ask what it is that I am offering before you turn it down**."

Selene know knew that he had got her and got her good, in her mind she cursed for not seeing this one coming.

" _At time he is rather charming at the same time he can be a total ass if he wants to damn, why do all the smart good looking guys have problems he does_?"

Anthony knew what she was thinking and said " **Be aware that all of your fellow staff are looking at you right now, best if you go off and do what you** _ **DSSD**_ **people do, I'll be right here if you need me**."

She gave a nod to his suit and then went about what she was _supposed_ to be doing.

Anthony now began to run simulations and plans on his next course of action.

There were many possible outcomes, some of them were good many of them were bad.

" _I can make the future Zero promises a reality, dammit Dynasty Warriors Gundam Heero Yuy, I have you in my head saying that now, all though it could be worse, I could have RIBBONS ALMARK in my head!_ "

* * *

 _With Waltfeld_

Andrew Watlfed was a little uneasy, it was not that he didn't trust Anthony, the man had saved his life, but if he knew, how many others did.

Anthony never revealed how much he knew either, this did not help Waltfeld, for now he had to guess how much Anthony, in truth he did not want to know.

If that man had considered himself armed and dangerous with a book, then what was he like with information, it was not a pleasant thought to say the least.

" _Damn, that guy is not human, well if he is, he is one hell of a human, by far the scariest that I've ever met, but he does not seem to be that bad a guy_?"

Waltfeld gave a sigh " _It is at times liked these that I have to ask why is it that am here and what do I hope to achieve in the future neither of those to questions are easy to answer_."

Aisha now came up to him, she could see that her lover was a little unsure of himself.

"Andy dear, what is wrong, I can see that you are a little troubled by what _our friend_ called us about, I can see that you are a little unsure of what to do, please tell me about it."

Andrew gave a sigh and let her press her head to his "I am unsure who else knows what I am trying to do, if he does it means that others will in time."

Aisha closed her eyes and said "I am sure that he has his own ways, he is not the type of man who goes with the crowd."

Waltfeld just gave another sigh "I know, if it was not him there that day, I am sure that one of us would have died and what he said to me would have come true?"

Aisha now looked at him and asked "Andy what do you mean by that?"

Waltfeld now cast his mind back to the time where he, Kira and Anthony had been in his officer.

As they were about to leave Anthony had said " _If you engage the_ _ **Strike**_ _your beloved Aisha will be a casualty of this war._ "

Now turning to his lover Andrew said "He told me that if we engaged the **MS Strike** , you would die."

Aisha was now hit with a very dark thought " _What if he knows the future and the events within it_?"

Andrew then went on to say "Had he not reached in and got us, I am sure that one of us would have died if not both of us, I have to hand it to him, at the time we were his enemy, yet he saved us."

Aisha decided not to speak her mind just yet and asked "Do you think he did that because he liked us, or because he was not allowed to kill."

In reply to this her lover just gave a shrug and said "That I am not really sure of just yet or ever will be."

She gave a small giggle at this and said "Oh Andy, you're such a terrible liar, you know you feel he saved us do to _who we are_ and how we live."

Andrew did not deny it and said "I see, I believe he would say, _if you wish to believe that then do so if you must_."

Aisha no looked at Andrew and said "Can you not try to sound like him, it is not you and is rather scary."

Andrew gave a laugh then said "It was just a joke, but in all seriousness, we need to attend to the matter at hand, you will need to go to the _PLANTS_ to get to DeCosta, while I stay back here and get ready to go up as well."

Aisha knew the plan, she would go and be with DeCosta, to ensure the safety of Lacus Clyne.

Andrew then would arrive their and take control of the new warship that was still in production.

Her thoughts of Anthony knowing about the future returned to her and she had to ask herself " _Just how much does he knew, how does it know it and most of all, what does he intend to do with it_?"

Right now there was no clear answer to any of these, but she had faith that time would reveal them to her and to Andy.

Andrew now said not to her but to himself "He views all of us as _just human_ , he does not think one is above the other or more right, he believe in _human possibility._ "

Aisha gave a playful sigh and asked in a very sweet voice " _I thought I asked you not to speak like him_?"

Andrew Watfeld was many things, Hero, Commander, Merciful, _whipped_ was also now one of them.

* * *

 _Clyne residence_

Lacus Clyne had many things to do today, but she had taken the time to take time out of her day so she could speak with Selene McGriff.

She was now in the call with her, she hoped that it was good news, she had heard of how Anthony had got injured, she did try to send him a get well card.

But she was sure that it could also be used against her by Patrick Zala.

She also knew that Anthony would tell her as much if he were here.

She could almost hear him in her head saying " _I chose my path, it was not chosen for me, do not let others choose the path for you_."

If Patrick Zala had his way, he would have her father thrown in jail or worse, right now Siegel Clyne was one of the few men who dared to stand up to his regime of total Co-ordinator dominance.

Lacus was no fool, she knew the problems the 3rd gen were facing, if they killed all the _Naturals_ , then the _PLANTS_ would follow through, maybe not straight away, but they would not have a long future ahead of them.

Worse yet, word had reached hear ears of a weapon called _GENESIS_.

Lacus did not know what it was right now, but she feared that it was not _just another weapon_ for the war.

But she had no time for that, she was no in a call and had to be as bright and cheerful self. "Selene, it is good to see, you this day, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?

Selene on the other end replied " **Miss Clyne, I man Lacus, I am calling you to inform you that** _ **our**_ **friend is capable of coming to visit you on the day after tomorrow**."

This was good news and Lacus was brought joy by it "That is good news, Selene and you can call me Lacus, it is far easier for me, if you do."

Selene on the other end then said " **I think I can call you Lacus, Lacus I do believe he desires to speak to you, I am putting him through now**."

The line went dead for just a moment, but that moment felt like years to Lacus and when a voice finally spoke on the other end, Lacus had to admit she was a little bit surprised.

" **I can't say much, but it is rather nice to speak to you again** _ **Miss Clyne**_ **, HARO**."

There was only on person alive or more like who had ever lived who had ever said that in conversation, that was _Anthony Hitoro_.

"Is that you Anthony, I heard you may be ill."

The reply she got was " **That very well could be so, but I am speaking to you now and wish to ask you a favour?** "

Lacus did find it off that Anthony was asking her a favour and then asked "If I can help you then I will, what is it that you wish."

Anthony replied" **Well there are a few things, the one I can ask you now is that you have a place for me to stay when I enter the** _ **PLANTS**_ **, I say about tomorrow, if you can do that for me, I will be grateful**."

Two things popped into Lacus's head, one was why was he coming here, the other was what if Zala found out?

" **Relax, I will be coming under a** _ **DSSD**_ **profile with another name, you will have to use that when we are introduced to one another**."

" _Trust Anthony to plan ahead, if I had to say, it is almost as if he knows all that we are and who we can become_."

" **This Line is secure, any and all of those who are listening in, are not hearing what we are** _ **truly**_ **saying**."

Lacus knew better than to ask how he had done this.

"I will see what I can do, can I ask the nature of your visit, if this line is secure then I hope you will share it with me."

" **There are a few things that I need to do, I would also like to extend and invitation to you once we meet face to face, I cannot tell you of that at the moment**."

The reply was cryptic but she could tell the meaning of it

Lacus gave a smile, it would not be Anthony if it was not _a little_ different from the norm.

"Well it is good to speak to you Anthony, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

The tone of his reply was a little more serious " **I am sending you a list check it twice and make sure you take note of the names that I have marked, it may just prove useful to you**."

Lacus knew if Anthony was worried it was cause for concern, she heard him end the call as she did the same.

After she did this her computer got a mail, from an unknown source, it had a list on it, but it also had a message.

The message had a part of what she had meant to say but lost in the moment, it was " _By the way I believe Kira is fine, a little hard pressed but he is fine, in case you didn't know_."

Lacus was a little worried " _What is this sting I feel, I really should have asked how Kira was, how did I even forget him after the kindness he had shown me, this sting, it feels like it is in my heart_?"

Little did she know that Anthony knew that she felt this sting and had not spoken of Kira so he could send her that message and give her time to reflect on it.

* * *

 **So how was this chapter, I did my best to try and make it interesting for all of you, I might also add that if any one wants to Beta I will welcome it. Can I also ask you who read my story to give my any feed back you can I don't want this to become a boring fic or anything like that, so your advice is welcome.**

 **Next Chapter when I get around to it will have Anthony up in space, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Please Review no Flaming**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am sorry if this took longer than usual I got this 503 error message every time I tried to hit login on fanfiction. But now it is gone and I got up early to post this.**

* * *

Opening song (The Wings in my Eyes)

As soon as the music starts the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ flashes on the screen and then fades out.

After the logo fades the head of the **Agito Zero** is show as the screen pans up from it's chin to it's v-fin, before the vocals star the eyes of **Agito Zero** flash red.

" _I don't tell anyone where I hurt_." This scene has an image of Kira holding his head down is pushed onto the screen from the left, the back ground is that of the **Strike**.

The short break in the vocals shows Kira when he first pilots the **Strike** and fights another suit.

" _I stare at dreams hidden by my hurried heart._ " an image of Cagalli, holding her head high, is pushed onto the screen from the right side, the background is that of the sea.

In the break of vocals the scene shows Cagalli getting thrown into the life pod at Helioplis.

" _With fragile eyes_." An image of Mu holding his head with one hand fades in at the right hand of the screen, while of of Mu looking out fades in at the left side. The background is the ship.

The break in vocals shows the _Archangel_ firing at enemy mobile suits while in space.

" _Only my unchecked power!_ " The image of Lacus forms out of mist in the centre of the screen, she has her hands together as if she is praying, the background is that of space.

Before the vocals finish the scene shows flashes of Lacus in the Strike and in the Aegis.

" _Flies out without separating from me_!" On the background of the Aegis, Athrun's head and upper body is shown looking distraught.

The break in vocals flashes the image of Yzak, then Dearka and then Nicol before it vanishes.

" _Chance encounters hasten_." The image of the **Agito Zero** with it's NTD system dormant flashes onto in, the background is that of Akademia.

As this line of vocals finish, it shows _Trans-Am_ as well as the _NTD system_ activating on the suit.

" _Destiny as it starts to move_." An image of Rau Le Cresuet appears on the screen his hand to his mask with PLANTS in the back ground.

As the last word is said the entire scene is consumed by an explosion from on of the PLANTS, the words Junius Seven flashes in front of the view.

" _At least tell me the instant."_ An image of Selene appears on the left side of the screen, her hair is spread out and her eyes are looking at her hands, in the background on can see the moon.

As the short break between the vocals one see's Anthony both in and out of the _Agito Cadet_ uniform.

" _When you come running through_." The image of Anthony flashes to the right side of the screen, his crimson cape is up in the air as if caught in the breeze, his arms are folded, behind me is the Earth.

After the vocal ends the screen fades to white and shows on the right side Kira and Lacus standing side with their arms outstretched for each other, the back ground is the head of **Agito Zero**.

As the Music begins to fade, the eyes flash and the image of Anthony's face is the one to replace that of **Agito Zero** , Kira and Lacus have faded of and Anthony's face does as well but even as the entire scene goes black the red glow from his and **Agito Zero's** eyes are still there.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

" _Now I feel that maybe knowing who I actually am is the key to reach perfection. Because that means knowing what I can and cannot do." Itatchi Uchiha (Naruto)_

Anthony took a deep breath, he was going to say his farewells to Kira and to the rest of the crew of the _Archangel_.

" _I have made sure that the_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _is near them as well as to make sure it can make only the most minuscule of changes, Kira still needs to get the_ _ **MS Freedom**_ _and bond with Lacus_."

It was not a good plan, in fact it was based mostly on _what ifs_ and _why nots_.

But what Anthony was trying to make in the word was a _what if_ future with both Tolle and Nicol in it.

" _I must also be ready to say farewell to them once this is over, I may not be able to return home, but if I had to pretend to be a man I am not for more than I had to I may just lose it_."

It was true, he was slowly losing it, to the point where he could tell that he was no longer bale to tell the difference between his _real_ _past_ and the past that he had made up.

" _It is almost as if the memories are fighting with one another, but I have to stay true to who I am at least in my heart_."

But now was not the time for heart to hearts, the crew of the _Archangel_ were here and he had his goodbyes to say to them.

All of them who had come to see him stood in a line except for Murrue, Mu and Natarle who stood in their own line.

" _Military to the last, well I am glad that I did not grow up here_."

Murrue moved forth and gave Anthony a salute to which he gave a nod, to which she went on to say "Mr Anthony Hitoro, on behalf of the crew of the Atlantic Federation's ship ' _Archangel_ ' and her crew I thank you for all that you have done to assist us."

In reply Anthony said "I only did that which I saw as right, it is the way I live, I thank you for letting my suit and I stay on board and share your ship with you."

Mu had to admit, that must have been the nicest thing he had ever heard from Anthony.

Not that the man was rude, but Anthony did have a way to be rude to you and to get a point across to you.

This in turn caused Mu to reflect on this and think " _Is this put on or does he mean what he has just said, if so I have to ask if he has any other masks he wears or is this perhaps his real face_?"

Mu now realised it was his turn to say a few words and decided to step forth.

"Well I can't say that I much to add to that, thanks for all the times that you came through for us."

Mu extended his hand and Anthony took it and shook it "I got to fight side by side with Mu La Flaga, I say that it was an equal trade."

Mu did his best not to burst out laughing, he had to give it to Anthony, turst that young man to crack a joke at a time like this, it was what Anthony did.

Next was Natarle who clearly had no idea what she was going to say, but she knew that she must keep her calm composure at all times.

Natarle stepped up and gave him a salute and said "We, the crew of the _Archangel,_ thank you for your service in our times of need."

It was just as Anthony had suspected, on the inside she must have wished to say what she had said with less _formal_ words.

But right her and now, she had chosen to be the _officer_ and not show any emotion just like a soldier should.

As he looked Natarle in the eyes he could see a more honest sight their.

Though she did her best to try and hide it her eyes said to him _"Thank you for keeping all of us alive_."

Anthony was unsure if Natarle knew that he saw this in her eyes but he gave her a nod and said "Do what you truly desire to do."

Anthony did not mean to be rude or cruel when he said this, he just meant for her _not to follow blindly and to search for what she wanted_.

Anthony also knew that she had not done this in a while and pushed her emotions to the side, well that is what her page and what he had seen in SEED showed her as.

" _I wonder will Natarle change or will she die shouting Murrue's name like she did in SEED in any case I will have to look into that a little later_."

Anthony was not really sure if he should find a way to save her or not, but he knew now was no longer the time to think of such _moves_.

Now it was on to the _crew_ out of all of them Tolle, Sai, Flay, Kira and Miriallia were here, not that he wished to see more of them.

" _So most of the main cast have come to see me off huh, it is rather nice of them_."

Tolle was the first to speak "Anthony, be seeing you later man, it was nice to meet you, though I would prefer it not to have happened during all of this."

Anthony in turn gave Tolle a smile and said "Perhaps if we can meet again once this is all over."

Tolle gave a smile of his own and nodded his head "Yeah that'd be nice."

While the young man said this Anthony thought " _I have to make sure there is a next time_."

Next up was Sai, who Anthony knew only a little "Well, thanks for all that you did to keep us alive, I am grateful to you for it."

In reply Anthony said "As I said before I just did what I wanted to."

Sai came up with a smile of his own "Then I thank you for _wanting_ to keep us from harm."

Miriallia now spoke "It was good to have you aboard, though you did not speak to us all that often, I too wish to say thanks for saving us more than once."

In reply this time Anthony said "I have to say, you all say thanks a lot, but if I recall I only did help you out several times, the rest was all you guys."

At this point Flay was feeling a little left out, she had not done much in their time on the ship.

She also knew that she and Anthony had got off to a bad start due to the fact that she was racist to Kira due to Kira's birth.

She was yet to grow out of her young and girlish personality so all she could say was "Um, thanks a lot."

She did not think or know that Anthony had left her out on purpose.

Turning to face her, he said "I have to say you did well, to stay with your friends, despite all that has happened, even when you had a chance to go home?"

Anthony himself was unsure what to say to Flay, in the show she had turned into a bitch that was trying to manipulate Kira.

But right now she was still that same girl who was yet to lose her father and if Anthony played his cards right, he would make sure it stayed she will stay that way for the rest of her life.

It was as Anthony was about to say farewell that Kira said "I am, I am not sure if I can say goodbye, to see you just go, it is a lot more painful than I thought it would be."

Kira held back his tears and he saw a look on Anthony's face that he had not see in a while.

"You need to be strong for all those here Kira, I will also warn you in the words of another man _it is not saying goodbye that hurts, it is the flashbacks that follow_."

What Anthony said did make sense to Kira, it was not him leaving them that would hurt him, it was the fact that he was no longer around when he used to be that would.

Tolle at this point said "Hey don't say that, we are going to really feel it when you're gone!"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "I know you will, but I have things that need to be done and right now I am the only one who knows how to do them."

It was no lie Anthony did have many things to do and he did also have to do them on his own.

He couldn't just go and tell any of them who he _really was_ or how he _really_ knew what was going to happen.

As all of them were about to depart on their separate ways Anthony walked over to Murrue and whispered to her.

" _Their is tragedy awaiting you on the way to JOSH-A, do what you can to avoid it, JOSH-A is no haven_."

* * *

 _ORB, spaceport_

Anthony was now strapped into his seat on a shuttle to the _DSSD_ base located in space, once they were there they would board a ship and travel to the _PLANTS_.

Needless to say that Anthony had left the Agito Cadet uniform with his mobile suit.

" _I would stick out if I wore that up their, in any case I cannot take my suit, the_ _ **MS Agito Zero**_ _up there, no I do not wish to attract them, just yet_."

Anthony thought this, but as if he had almost forgot an important item got up with a jolt!

Selene who was right beside him now took the liberty to look over at him and ask "Are you alright Quattro?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "If I may say so I forgot that you made me put my book into the suitcase."

Selene at this point raised her eyebrow and said "You afraid that you have no weapons, if you can make a book into a lethal object I am sure you will be fine."

Anthony in turn only thought " _I'll let you believe what you want to believe, in any case, that was not what I was worried, I was more concerned about_ _ **Agito Zero**_."

It was true, he did worry for his suit or rather Anthony worried for what his suit would do while he was gone.

" _There is no use in any of it, I have to be done with this and trust in the_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _to save Tolle, that is what I must do_."

Selene was able to tell that he was a little troubled if not a lot and asked "Don't tell me this is your first time going up into space."

Anthony decided to lie and said "It is my first time when I am not in my suit, so yes, this is a first for me."

Selene looked at him for a whole minute in silence "I have to ask, did you ever get out of your suit before this?"

In reply Anthony just said "I was not born like this nor was it ever even dreamed of where I am from, so look it at it from my point of view, a single shot and this goes down, I go down and that which I hope to achieve goes with me, You could say that I am not so comfortable here."

In reply to this Selene just said "You sound like a child, no more like a grown man who does not wish to do a task that they have to or rather one they could avoid but have chosen to as a lesser evil?"

She took his silence as a ' _yes'_.

"If only you can do it, I have to ask why are you here with me, are you just using us?"

In reply Anthony said "When you say using, do you mean that I am going to throw you away, or as I am doing, make transactions for mutual benefit."

Selene had to admit he did have a point and she had just made a rather unfair remark about him "Sorry, I did not mean to come off as rude?"

In reply Anthony said nothing and just closed his eyes and began to hum very quietly as if to make sure only he heard it.

Selene was able to pick up the tune with her more than human hearing and asked "That tune, who was it who taught it too you?"

Anthony now opened his eyes and turned to her and said "One of those who had become _Agito,_ a brother who I cherish the memory of dearly."

From what limit data she had managed to write down of her experience in the **MS Agito Zero** , the word _Agito_ seemed to carry much weight in it.

Anthony could see that she was thinking of what he had shown her no, it was the **Agito Zero** who had shown her, Anthony knew he had to separate his own mind and self from the suit and not think that they were one, since they were not.

" _And unto him I reply: I will become Agito, I will sound the knell to shake all the world_."

" _When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir, when the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound, and thou shalt know, we have arrived._ "

The way that the words were not only poetic but fitted into the glimpse of the world Anthony had shown her shocked Selene.

It is as if the world itself was made only for that poem and only to fore fill it's ending.

She now looked at him and was about to ask a question when Anthony said "What would you do, if the world you lived in was an experiment of some _Gods_ that chose to repeat your lives over and over again till the _purpose_ was filled?"

Selene had no answer to that, she had to admit " _If what I saw and heard was true then when he says it was all an experiment he means the entire world he lived was made to find what is called Agito, but if that is so, then why does his suit hold that name_?"

She saw that Anthony who she knew as Quattro had no intention of telling her the answer.

At this point he seemed content to say what he wished to and let those who had heard them decipher it.

" _It is almost as if he is saying to me that all the events around us can be influenced by a single man or woman_?"

Anthony on the other hand did not know she had come to that conclusion, it was not exactly his goal, but it did work out in his favour.

" _I do have to wonder what it is that she takes out of what I say and that which I show her, guess she is not a genius for nothing now is she_?"

As he thought this, part of his mind drifted back to SEED and its extended universe.

" _I have to give thanks to the Lord that Wing did not get a sequel like SEED did, I do not wish to even think of what it was that, a Shinn in Wing, no Heero kill that asshole right NOW_!"

Sure it was harsh but it was _Destiny_ he was thinking off here and to him and quite a few fans, if _Destiny_ had never happened they would be happy.

The Space Shuttle was ready for take off and Anthony now said out loud "May the Crystal guide us."

* * *

 _Archangel_

Murrue had been left for what few hours she had left in _ORB_ to ponder what it was that Anthony had meant when he had spoken to her.

" _Their is tragedy awaiting you on the way to JOSH-A, do what you can to avoid it, JOSH-A is no haven_."

To her it did not make sense, but she was sure _he_ did not say it just to put her on edge, no from what she had seen of him, he was a little more, if not way too smart for that.

It bugged her as she thought " _What does he mean that JOSH-A is no haven, does the enemy know where it is_?"

This was one of many possible ends that Anthony _could_ have meant, but this alone was not the only problem.

It was the first part of what he had said to her.

" _Their is tragedy awaiting you on the way to JOSH-A_."

As the captain of the _Archangel_ , she was afraid of what those words held in store for her.

On one hand, she wanted to push what he said to the back of her mind, but she recalled earlier talks he had with them.

Though it was slow, it was all adding up, the man had told them time and time again that he would not go to JOSH-A with them.

He had also told them that it was not safe for _Kira_ to go there either.

But the fact still remained as a dark thought entered Murrue's mind " _Are we going to lose Kira as well as a few others on our way to JOSH-A_?"

Murrue had to admit, they may have lost most of the crew had it not been for Anthony and Kira.

Now with Anthony gone, could Kira really step up and take down all of the _ZAFT_ mobile suits alone?

" _Since he has not had to for a while, Kira may not be use to it, that may just be the death of him and of us all_?"

Murrue thought this as she went and sat down in her quarters, it was not right, no it was not that what he said was _not_ right, it was the fact that they made some type of sense to her.

" _If what he says comes true then why is he leaving us for space, unless he is aiming for a bigger goal or prize_?"

Murrue knew that it was not good for ones health to attempt to ponder what it was that went on in _that_ man's mind.

" _I have to focus and remain on alert, if what he has said is true we will be under attack by ZAFT after we have left the port, not only that we may lose Kira_!"

It was not the worst outcome they could meet, but by no chance it was the best, she knew all she could do was make ready for it.

So when it comes she is able to command the ship and keep as many of the crew alive as possible.

It was that word _possible_ that hit her.

" _What if Anthony wants me to aim higher than that, to do what I do not expect or even believe I can do_?"

She knew that once again she was trying to guess what it was that was on that young man's mind.

" _I have to believe that I can, then I can, but what if I can't what if I fail, what if I am unable to deliver the_ _ **Strike**_ _to JOSH-A and lose Kira, what will happen to all of us then_?"

It as the _what ifs_ crossed her mind that she almost heard Anthony say to her "Do what you think is right, that is the way I live."

Murrue knew that he was not there and that she was just hearing his voice in her head, but at that moment in time, it sound real, very real.

Now she spoke out loud to confirm it both to herself and if any were listening.

"I am, I am Murrue Ramius, I will do all that is in my power and more to keep this ship the _Archangel_ and her crew safe from harms way, all of the crew."

In a way this was her way of saying that she would do what she could to protect Kira.

She knew that the higher ups would not look kindly on the young man at all.

And why was this as Anthony had said " _A event they could not control_."

* * *

 _ZAFT_

Athrun now looked over the bedridden Nicol, he was still hurt badly from his clash with the _Omega_.

It did not appear as if he would recover any time soon.

Yzak was here to along with Dearka, all of them were here.

Briefly Athrun had met up with Kira, there was so much he had wanted to say as well as to ask, but there was little to no time, as well as the situation prevented him from doing so.

" _Is this what war is all about, if it is I want no part in it, to watch those you stand beside die or end up like this_."

Nicol could have been far worse, in fact he could have been dead, but the fact that the _Omega_ did not kill him only made Athruns anger grow.

" _This, this war would be over it were not for that mobile suit and for the legged ship this war would be over_!"

Slowly Athrun was coming to see that if he did not shoot down Kira, the war was not going to end.

" _If I shoot down Kira I will be killing one of my oldest friends, but if I don't shoot, then I am letting my other comrades get injured like Nicol or even worse, for them I have to shoot down Kira_."

It was at this point he was wrenched out of his train of thought by Dearka "Athrun, you don't look to good, if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say you are really feeling it right now, you can tell us if you want to do so?"

Athrun turned to the blonde haired young man and said "Dearka, I have to ask you, what do you feel, no how do you feel when we go up against _that_ mobile suit?"

Dearka gave Athrun a shrug and said "If I had to say, I feel the same way I did back when I first went up against it, scared out of my mind, at times it is as if the pilot is one of us or even better."

That was a fair statement, it did make a lot of sense, the suit that they had to face was a monster that they had no idea how to combat.

"You can get that feel when we go up against the **Strike** , well at least I do at any rate."

Yzak made this comment, it wast true for a young man no older than 15 to 16 who had no training.

Kira the pilot of the **MS Strike** had done well to fend all four of them off on a few occasions before the _Omega_ had arrived on the scene.

Athrun knew of this and he also knew it was all the more reason to take Kira down.

He did not feel any rage towards Kira as he did towards this _Sedecim_ , but he did know that he had to do what was required of him as a pilot.

In battler he knew that the next time that he and Kira met, he would have to shoot Kira down or die trying.

Yzak saw the look in Athruns eyes and said "Don't get like that, we still need, all of _ZAFT_ needs you, do you think Nicol will recover if he learns that he best friend upped off and died on him?"

It came as a shock to Athrun that Yzak above all people was telling him not to be reckless.

"Oh, ho ho, is that a word of caution from the angry charger?"

Dearka said this to try and lighten the mood, but it did not work out for him and a tense aura came when Athrun and Yzak locked eyes.

"Just where do you get off saying that, Yzak, I am in charge here and I give the orders."

Yzak at this point only said "Just make sure those orders aren't going to get either of us killed out there, the rest of _ZAFT_ still needs us."

Athrun at this point lost it and said "What the hell would you know, shut your mouth and stop acting like a brat, I do not need to hear any words of cautions from you!"

Yzak now yelled back "That may be so, but at least no one was put into a coma due to my actions, unlike yours!"

Dearka looked at his two friends before him, he could see that they were about to come to blows if he did not act now.

"Look, we are all feeling it, the fact that we are up against an enemy that can fight us as if we were no more than children gets to me too, but I have to say that we can't just go and tear apart like this, this is not the time to cast blame and point fingers."

Both Athrun and Yzak knew this was true but Dearka was not finished "I also want to say that if we have to, then we should leave Nicol then go and fight, I am sure him and the medical teams don't want to hear us."

That was true as well and the only reason they had not all been thrown out was that Athrun was now the current chairman's son.

Both Athrun and Yzak knew that he was right, they also knew that if they did not leave here soon,, they could be in a lot of trouble.

"I say we just go out and report in for when we are next needed for combat, can you two do that?"

Both Yzak and Athrun gave him a nod and so Dearka then said "Good, now we should leave here, come on and do your best not to glare, it would not be good for the others to see that we are arguing amongst ourselves."

That was true as well, since the solid defeat they had been handed got spread through all of _ZAFT_ morale was at an all time low.

It was as if they had all seen that they had to face an enemy that was no longer weaker than them, a foe they usual did not have to face.

This did not speak well of _ZAFT_ as a whole, but when its head was as genocidal as you can get the rest of the body was sure to be as rotten, all barring a certain mask man who had all the cards.

* * *

 _Archangel_

It was back to the days when it had just been Kira and Mu alone left to guard the ship against mobile suit assaults.

Kira now stood staring up at the **MS Strike** there was a sigh on his lips, he was unsure if he was still good enough to take on the enemy alone.

He had gotten use to the fact that Anthony was their to back him up. " _More like I was there just in case he got lazy or lost interest_."

As Kira thought this he let a smile cross his lips, he knew by now that Anthony would never just _lose interest_.

"I have to say he is not the man I first thought he was, is all that arrogance just for show?"

He got a reply from Mu La Flaga who said "I am sure most if it was, but there was some of it that he really had, not that I grudge him that, he made you me and most of _ZAFT_ look like children, playing with toys we hardly know how to use."

That did make some sense to Kira, Anthony did do many things with ease as if it were of no real challenge to him.

At this point Mu pretended to be Anthony "Oh wait, the enemy have a surprise plan, let me consult the _crystal_ , so that is what they are planning to do, let me just put myself right here, let them see me then laugh and laugh and laugh."

Kira looked at Mu then took a step back "I get the feeling that is what may just have been thinking when he did put himself into combat and stop the _ZAFT_ suits every single time.

Mu look at Kira and then tried to crack a joke "Me sound like Anthony, good lord I have to go through all my training again so I remain a soldier and not some cadet."

To this Kira said "If he is a _cadet_ what are the real soldiers like?"

Both he and Mu gave a small shudder "On second thought, it is best left in the dark, I get the feeling Anthony would not like us poking around in his past or at least what we think is his past."

Mu gave Kira a nod "Yeah I am sure he would not, I mean just look at me, how much about me do you know, how much about you do I know?"

Kira in turn then said "I have to wonder, does he really want to leave us or does he have to leave us?"

Mu gave a shrug in reply "I am not sure, he has left us, but he if I may say so, I think he was more worried about what was going to come next."

Kira at this point asked "Is he worried for himself or for us?"

Mu shook his head "I can't read that young man, but I can tell you, he is not 19, there is no way that he is."

Kira now looked at Mu and asked "Wait what do you mean by that, if you don't mind me asking."

Mu closed his eyes and then said "If I can recall, when I was around 19 I had no where near as much talent as he does, nor the skills that he has, but that is what bugs me about him."

Kira at this point asked "Wait you mean to say that he can't be 19 due to the fact that he is too good at what he does?"

Mu gave Kira a nod "When he spoke to the _Lion of ORB_ he spoke as if he not only knew the man, but also like he had years of practice, it also seemed to me like he was a lot older than what he said he was."

What Mu had said made little to no sense to Kira who had not been present for said event. "I am not sure that I follow you on this one?"

Mu gave a sigh and said "I can't make you, but I know what I feel and Anthony is much closer to my age than he is to yours, if I had to put a number on it he is around 2 to 3 years younger than me."

Kira gave him a nod, even though most of it did not make sense to him "I have to ask, what did he seek to gain from lying about his age?"

Mu just gave him yet another shrug "If I had to take a guess, he might have just been a tad more suspicious to us if he was older, well to me at any rate."

Kira was able to pick up on this, well at least a little, it did make a little more sense then what Mu had said to him just before.

"In any case both of us should be ready, we will have to defend the ship."

Mu saw that Kira was a little troubled by this and decided to put his hand on Kira's shoulder and say "You will be just fine Kira, I will be out there and Tolle will be if he can, we will get through this."

Kira gave him a nod then asked "I am not sure, Anthony was always there, he could take out all of our foes and did so a few times."

Mu shook his head "Anthony never did all the work, he made us to some of it, he must have done so to make sure we could be ready once he was gone."

This did allow Kira to see Anthony in a new light, well not new, but allowed him to confirm what he had suspected.

"So he knew he was not going to be here all the time and that he would leave us, did he know we would have to go to _ORB_?"

Mu just gave him shrug yet again "I am not sure, but if I had to bet on it, I would say that he did and he knew who our little blonde hair girl was all the time too."

In reply Mu said "The way she and her guard were always on edge when he was around as if he knew more about them then we did, yeah I am sure they knew that he knew."

Talking with Mu had lifted a weight from Kira's shoulder, but he had to wonder if it was enough.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony now was in the _DSSD_ space station, it was not elegant by any means, but it was practical to a point.

"So are you impressed, Quattro?"

Selene asked this as she noticed that he had not said a word for their entire time in the station so far.

Anthony just shook his head "No, I am uneasy with the way you are all so open, if there was a battle with mobile suits, about ½ of the people here would die due to this."

If Anthoy was correct that was around the number of people who got killed in the side story.

To Selene it was as if Anthony was always thinking about battle or if a battle would break out.

"Can you just take a break for a while will you."

Anthony shook his head and said with a little acid in his voice "Last time I took a break I woke up with all 12 of my siblings dead, I may be laid back, but that does not mean I am idle or not thinking of what is to come next."

Selene had to admit that was a damn good reason as any, she also realised she may have touched a nerve there and decided to say "Sorry, I did not mean to bring up any of your old memories."

"If they were old it would be alright, I live them when I close my eyes, but think not of it and no need to apologise to me, I merely said what I thought and you did the same, it means little."

Anthony now noticed Selene perk up when she saw a couple that looked like her.

" _If I was forced to take a guess, I would say that those are her parents, well I guess they are alive, though they are barely ever mentioned in the Anime_."

Anthony thought this as Selene said to him "Oh, I see, there they are, come on I can introduce you."

Anthony gave a shrug "I see no harm in it, I take it that you are related to them."

It was these words that caused Selene to look at him a little puzzled "What how did I know, I took what is it called, yes a guess, that is it."

Selene ignored this comment and turned to her parents and said "This is my Mother and Father."

Anthony gave a polite bow of his head and then said "Quattro, it is a pleasure."

Now Selene said "Quattro is the man who sent us data on those ships."

Both her father and her mother now looked at Anthony and said "A pleasure to meet you Mr Quattro."

It was at this point that Anthony realised he had not said his full name.

"My apologies, my full name is Quattro Bajeena as I have said, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Anthony gave the two of them an honest smile but was met with looks of both concern and confusion.

Selene's father asked her "Selene, are you two?"

It was clear to Anthony that it was a little awkward for him to just ask this to his daughter who he had not seen in god knows how long.

Anthony shook his head "No Mr McGriff, it is not like that, you can rest easy and for the record, I am a lot older than I look."

Mrs McGriff then stepped towards him and said "Well that is a shame, you do seem to be a fine young man."

Anthony gave a smile and almost let a tear flow from his right eye "I am glad that you think of me as such, there are many who would not."

Selene saw this was getting off track fast, yet she remained her composure and said "We have to go now, Quattro is here to explain to us what he can of the files and the schematics that he sent us."

Anthony at this point looked at her and said "I am sure that I never agreed to do any such thing, but if it gains your help I will say what I can on it."

It was not a lie Anthony had just told them that he did not know too much about the data he had given them.

This was due to the fact that he didn't.

All he knew was what he had seen and what had been told and discussed.

It is needless to say that if it were not for the fact that he had to be here, he would have left and gone back to his suit already.

" _I will need every trick in the book to pull this one off, I will also have to make up if not merge a few things from Type-0 in order for it to make sense, dear lord help me with this please_ "

* * *

 _DSSD Conference room_

"I will tell you know that this design is not made by me, nor can I tell you who made them, but I can tell you what I know about them though, what I know is limited in when compared to those who had built it."

There was silence in the room and Anthony took this as his cue to go on "The ships name is the _Sumeragi_ it is a ship that was designed for deep space travel, it can carry what _you call_ mobile suits on board."

It was now that an image of the ship was displayed on the screen and all of the people in the room began to gawk at it.

Anthony now said "While I could go into what it functions are, I believe that the data that I have given you with the ship can tell you that."

Anthony now took in a deep breath and said "If I had to say, it is powered by a _GN-Drive_ , A _GN-Drive_ the one I am more familiar with is the one equipped on what was called _Magitek Armours_ or as you say mobile suits."

Anthony gave a pause now and looked around most of them were just oggling the view of the _Sumeragi_ rather than anything else.

" _I guess it is safe to say that humans are humans, wait, I human too so in a way I would react the same way to what I liked_."

It was true if he had seen a real life Gundam back in his world he would have gazed in awe, right before he ran for cover and hid as a Gundam is not a thing built for peace or any of the thing other than war.

Anthony now waited and said "Now if I can have your attention I can tell you of the _GN-Drive_ , it has 4 core components, they are the _Flywheel_ , a system of funnels that spin throughout the drive."

"They absorb the photons within the drive power plant by spinning the funnels spinning the funnels inwards and at the same time spewing what is called _GN particles_ through the vent of the drive outwards."

Now Anthony said "This creates the high propulsion system."

As he said this he gave thanks for all the times as a kid that he just read random stuff on the internet or rather selective things that he wanted to know, it had come in handy.

"The next part is the _GN generator Furnace_ , it is that part that harnesses the energy needed to create the _GN particles_."

This sentence was literally all Anthony knew on this, he hoped that it would be enough, right now it had to be or else he may be in trouble.

"The third part is called _Stability control_ , it is the _brains_ of the _GN Drive_ , it contains the software as well as the _black box_ feature, it also grants power to the unit that it is attached to."

Anthony hoped that they would not pick up that part of that he had made up or at least thought he had made up.

" _I have to keep this up there is only a little bit more and then I am done with all of this or at least I hope so, I also hope they won't call me back here_."

Now for the final part "The last core component is called the _Topological Defect Blanket, TD Blanket_ for short."

Anthony then went on to say "It the most delicate part of the suit and the most classified, so much so that I only know a few things on it."

Anthony took in a deep breath "The principles that it works on are similar if not the same to the _Carburtor_ , which I am sure you know all about, but it also has a few other effects."

"First is it does not allow others to replicate it or reverse engineer it to the final degree."

Now Anthony said "Due to the delicate nature of it, the _TD Blanket_ can only be made in a select few of environments."

All of those in the room began to murmur and Anthony gave a sigh "If you wish to know where please shut up, if not let me out now and I will go on my way, try to hold me here and pay the cost for it."

All of them shut up at this Anthony looked around "Is this your answer, thank you now I will tell of the locations _you_ can build it at."

Anthony now took in a deep breath "The only area that I have found with the exact same conditions to make it is the upper layers of the planet you call _Jupiter_."

All was silent in the room, none of them spoke a single word so Anthony said it for them.

"It takes large amount of time as well as resources to make, but the side effects that it can recycle the energy constantly pays it off."

Again the room was alive with whispers of what to do and what not to do and then Anthony said "That which powers the _GN-Drive_ is the by products of particle decay, it does only have moment by moment outputs, but due to its nature and the components inside it has an endless supply of energy, but this can be debate because if pushed it can crash like any drive and then it is all over."

All was silent again so it was now the perfect time to say it "The ship the _Sumeragi_ took 50 years to build and that was after the peak of the _GN-Drives_ when they could go no further."

Anthony now took a deep breath in all of this was a little tiring on him.

"It took around 20 years to manufacture them if memory serves but they took 50 if not more to develop it."

Anthony now said "The team that made it are all dead, I knew of 3 people other than them who knew the secrets of it and two of them are dead now and the other I do not know of."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony gave a big sigh, all that he had just said really took it out of him, lying any fool could do, lying to the heads of the _DSSD_ and getting away with it, now that was art.

"I have not been this tired in what I can say is almost an eternity?"

His mind flashed back to memories of Ayu and he shook his head "At least all the time we spent was fun, in the end _wasn't it_?"

As he said this he now noticed that Selene had come to see him, she was in the room with him, not a situation he had planned for!

"I have to ask, what is it that you mean by fun, you look exhausted after what you said, you didn't really have fun in there, did you?"

If Anthony had not been tired he would have asked her if she was serious, instead all she got was a look as he closed his eyes and said "I was not talking about this or to you, sorry I was recalling a fond memory of a time gone by."

Selene blinked and looked at him, she had come to ask him if he was going to eat any of the food at the canteen, but clearly he was not interested.

As she was about to leave she heard a rumble, it was his stomach.

"Oh that is right, Ms McGriff do you know where any food is, I would like to have a bite to it if there is any food?"

Selene turned around and sighed "Follow me then, _Mr Bajeena_."

The two of them left the lounge area ad Anthony now sat down and ate the food that was given to him.

It was at this point that Selene decided to ask him about what he had said while in that room.

"If you don't mind me, can if your suit is powered by this _GN-Drive_?"

Anthony stopped eating, he swallowed the food that was in his mouth and then said "Let me tell you a story about the first people to make the _GN-Drives_ and what became of them."

Selene at this point was a little confused "You told us that they were all dead if I recall, yes you said that yourself."

Anthony gave her a nod and then said "Yes, but there is a lot more to it than they just died, no in fact those who survived the entire time where all killed by a fellow, one who had been beside them the whole time."

Selene wasn't shocked by this news, but she was a little put off by it. "I see, they must have done so in order to use it for themselves?"

She had tried to take a guess but she was wrong and Anthony just shook his head.

"No it was to keep it all secret, most if not all data banks on the last part was erased and facility they were in was destroyed, to date I am unsure if any of the survived it."

Selene at last got the meaning behind what he was trying to tell her and now stood up and said "If people died to keep it secret, why, why did you just give it to us, why would you do that?"

People had already started to look at them so Anthony saw no reason not to give them more to look at.

"I have to say it is not like you were part of the team that made it relax, if you want to know why, I think you need only look at how long I said it would take to make it."

Selene could not believe what it was she was hearing so she decided to ask "What, do you think that it will be all over, that due to the length of time that it will take to produce we will give up."

In reply Anthony just shook his head "No, no that is not it, I hate to say it but the way you think is too small, I have no ulterior plan for the data I gave you."

He said this with a smile that chilled Selene to the bone, the next words he said though froze her and all the others in the room.

"But if I do find that _ZAFT_ or _OMNI_ have either of these, well then let just say that all of you will be held accountable for it and do remember."

Anthony paused as he closed his eyes giving the most menacing smile he could to Selene.

" _I am not allow to kill think over what they truly means Ms McGriff_!"

* * *

 _Archangel_

Kira could not see due to the smoke but he was sure, he was sure Athrun had _killed_ Tolle.

In rage now he moved his suit and yelled "Athrun you will pay for killing Tolle, you lying whore son!"

The **Strike** now full on smashed into the **Aegis** and began to pummel it with it's fist.

Athrun in turn yelled back "How dare you speak of my mother like that, you have betrayed your own kind you blasted traitor!"

The **Aegis** now managed to ram the **Strike** off of it.

"How dare you speak of my mother, you were not there you have nothing you have lost nothing and you dare speak to me!"

Athrun now tried to launch himself at the **Strike** but found that he was met with the first of the other mobile suit.

"Me a traitor, I don't go and invade peoples homes and destroy them when they have nothing to do with the war, you war monger you hear me Athrun, your no better than the _Naturals_ who fired the missiles!"

The two of them now began to trade blows in their mobile suits, niether of them were giving ground to the other.

Ahtrun may have had more experience than Kira but that did not come into play here at all, Kira was giving it to him even more than he was getting it.

Kira was in a blind rage and so was Athrun, but Athrun's was not as much as Kira's due to the fact that he had not yet lost one of his closet friends.

He was able to see that he was not going to get anywhere by doing what he was doing, he was almost out of power and so was the **Strike**.

For him it was now or never, he was going to do this so no others ended up like Nicol had!

Athrun took action and **Aegis** now transformed and Athrun yelled "I am going to end this Kira!"

Latching it onto the **Strike** he initiated the self destruct and said "You will pay for all the lives that you have taken!"

Kira was unable to do anything, he knew he may die here, but he also knew he could take Athrun out with him.

"Athrun, I'm not going down alone I'm taking you with me!"

Ashe he yelled this Kira made a grab for Athrun who had just ejected from the **Aegis** he was unable to get him, but he was able to send him crashing to the ground, he must have hit him hard.

Athrun managed to roll aside and began to run for cover, his entire body aching in pain as he did this.

As he ran he heard and explosion and the shock wave sent the young man sprawling off his feet and face first into the mud that was in front of him.

* * *

 _Agito Zero_

The rain made it hard to see but in the shadows a suit with a crimson cape had sheltered a boy that was inside a _plane._

It wished to help the **Strike** but that was not its mission, it still had to complete it's mission and delicately taking the boy out of the ruins of the _Skygrasper_ it put him into its cockpit.

And now began to locate the its pilot. The inside of the suit hummed and said the words " _Crystal guide us_."

As it now moved in the direction of ORB, there it could leave him to recover and return to _its_ pilot when the time was right.

* * *

 **Hi all, how did you like the chapter, sorry if I rushed the last part, which I did, well then I edited and then added a little more to it, both the Athrun vs Kira and Agito Zero bits. Yeah yeah, most 00 fans may want my blood but I made him not describe the _GN-Drive_ like a pro due to the fact that he is not a pro at it. Sure he can act, but that can help him out all the time. Also a side note I am thinking of writing two continuations after this, one is what got voted, him going to Unicorn the other is him being transported to Destiny with Amnesia and really thinking he is an Agito Cadet.**

 **Also this idea popped into my head while I was waiting for the site to allow me to upload. What if Anthony was in Fate series and had a reality marble called** _ **Etros Gate**_ **, here is how I would think it would go.**

* * *

 _I am the hand that opens the gate_

 _It is the power, the authority of Agito_

 _I have walked the 600,104,971 spirals_

 _Beyond reach of Lindez. Out of sight of Pulse_

 _To_ _be the 1 then 10 and 6, then 10 and 2, while the wheels began whirling once more_

 _To return to 1 that bears the burdens and aspirations of them all_

 _The wander soul walks, who bears the smile of Etro_


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay guys I have to say sorry, this chapter is very rushed as well as I will be taking two weeks break from this story for a while, there are things in my life that I have to do. I will take this chance to thank any and all who reviewed my work, except those guests who just flamed, I mean if you are going to flame, do it so I can know why you are doing it. If not you're just a fool who thinks that I care if I get flamed by guest, I mean seriously I don't, not that those reviews ever see the light of day. To all my faithful readers, there are alot around four to five for every chapter, I have to think it is the same guy over and over and over again.**

 **On another note please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

Opening song (The Wings in my Eyes)

As soon as the music starts the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ flashes on the screen and then fades out.

After the logo fades the head of the **Agito Zero** is show as the screen pans up from it's chin to it's v-fin, before the vocals star the eyes of **Agito Zero** flash red.

" _I don't tell anyone where I hurt_." This scene has an image of Kira holding his head down is pushed onto the screen from the left, the back ground is that of the **Strike**.

The short break in the vocals shows Kira when he first pilots the **Strike** and fights another suit.

" _I stare at dreams hidden by my hurried heart._ " an image of Cagalli, holding her head high, is pushed onto the screen from the right side, the background is that of the sea.

In the break of vocals the scene shows Cagalli getting thrown into the life pod at Helioplis.

" _With fragile eyes_." An image of Mu holding his head with one hand fades in at the right hand of the screen, while of of Mu looking out fades in at the left side. The background is the ship.

The break in vocals shows the _Archangel_ firing at enemy mobile suits while in space.

" _Only my unchecked power!_ " The image of Lacus forms out of mist in the centre of the screen, she has her hands together as if she is praying, the background is that of space.

Before the vocals finish the scene shows flashes of Lacus in the Strike and in the Aegis.

" _Flies out without separating from me_!" On the background of the Aegis, Athrun's head and upper body is shown looking distraught.

The break in vocals flashes the image of Yzak, then Dearka and then Nicol before it vanishes.

" _Chance encounters hasten_." The image of the **Agito Zero** with it's NTD system dormant flashes onto in, the background is that of Akademia.

As this line of vocals finish, it shows _Trans-Am_ as well as the _NTD system_ activating on the suit.

" _Destiny as it starts to move_." An image of Rau Le Cresuet appears on the screen his hand to his mask with PLANTS in the back ground.

As the last word is said the entire scene is consumed by an explosion from on of the PLANTS, the words Junius Seven flashes in front of the view.

" _At least tell me the instant."_ An image of Selene appears on the left side of the screen, her hair is spread out and her eyes are looking at her hands, in the background on can see the moon.

As the short break between the vocals one see's Anthony both in and out of the _Agito Cadet_ uniform.

" _When you come running through_." The image of Anthony flashes to the right side of the screen, his crimson cape is up in the air as if caught in the breeze, his arms are folded, behind me is the Earth.

After the vocal ends the screen fades to white and shows on the right side Kira and Lacus standing side with their arms outstretched for each other, the back ground is the head of **Agito Zero**.

As the Music begins to fade, the eyes flash and the image of Anthony's face is the one to replace that of **Agito Zero** , Kira and Lacus have faded of and Anthony's face does as well but even as the entire scene goes black the red glow from his and **Agito Zero's** eyes are still there.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

" _Even in the depths of Hell... blooms a beautiful flower of friendship... leaving its petals as mementos. bobbing back and forth on the waves. may it one day bloom once more...the Okama Way." Mr 2 Bon Clay (One Piece)_

* * *

Anthony now sat within the room he had been given, no it was not given to him, it was to be shared with him.

The room he had been put into was the one meant for Selene, but due to lack of funds, he too had to stay there.

Selene had offered to let him sleep on the bed and she would use the chair but he had refused her offer.

"It is not that I do not appreciate it, I just think that you would sleep better than I in any case."

Selene did not catch the worry behind those words for she too was a little tired, today had been a long day.

No doubt about that, even Anthony had to admit out of his suit, he was not as good as he could have been.

As he now sat he began to let his mind drift through what he had to do or rather what he was capable of doing.

" _I will meet up with Lacus, I must make sure that she has Kira with her first, that is a must_."

Anthony knew he would have to consult the pop star on what he was going to reveal to her it was also known to convince her that what he was telling her was true.

That was going to be a bit harder than what had to do before that.

" _I guess I will have to make sure I have convince her or at least have a way to contact my suit in order to show her the footage of what Rau is planning as well as Patrick Zala_."

It was not a plan Anthony would have taken into a gunpla battle, it relied to much on the person he was going to make contact with.

It was not the usual him, he would usually plan out how he should act in a battle or how to make a person act the way he wanted.

" _This is not Gunpla or any game I have played in my life, this is all real, there is no restart if I screw up at the moment, they are no option that pop up on screen for me to choose from all of it is real, very real_."

He was right, if he did screw up he was going to be in deep shit with no way out.

" _What I have to do is try, if she does not accept what I have to say I will go on and do what I need to do in any case, she is too smart to be fooled and I really don't want to lie to her more than I have to_."

This too was true, he did not wish to lie to her too much, lest he be caught out for it down the road.

But if there was one thing in his mind, it was not on the battles that lay ahead, no all of his worries were what lay beyond that.

" _Can I stop Destiny, can I do it or should I let it occur and then put a stop to it_?"

Also a worry of his was " _What will I do in the time I spend from here till then, is it better if I just vanish after that last battle_?"

That thought plagued him, it was there in the back of his mind as if to remind him that he did not belong here, that he was some type of intruder that was playing god here.

The thought did strike him " _Have I been playing god all along, did I view this as a world that I can change to my will_?"

It was as this thought began to sink in, that the voice of _Ayu_ gently whisper in the depths of his mind.

" _You act due to the fact that you can make a difference, you do not sit idle and just let all of those who are around you die, that is why you fight, Anthony_?"

A tear fell from his face as he heard this voice, it was not his mind, no it was real, _she_ was real.

As he wiped the tear from his face he said in a soft tone as if he was whispering to his lover "Thank you, Ayu."

With that he closed his eyes once more as he let slip a bitter smile. Right now, if his mind seemed to stray, it was as if she was there to make sure he did not go down the _wrong path_.

He knew that he was becoming a _Newtype_ and as he became aware of this he also knew the dangers one faced.

" _I don't wish to become like Amuro did, if I did, I do not know if I would be able to live on_?"

Then the thought came to him, one that caused him more fear than any other.

" _What would I be like, what would my life be like if I had never had the joy of sharing life with Ayu_?"

If he was not about to turn over that stone, no it was far better that he did not think of that.

If he did he did not know what it was he would see himself as.

" _I need to be in touch with what I am in and what I am going to do, if I am not, then I am going to be in trouble_."

This was true, he knew he had to be focused on what was before him.

"I must do what I can in order to stop that man, if I do not, there is no way I could look myself or anyone else in the eye and say I did all that I could."

It was an affirmation of sorts, his own way to boost his confidence.

Selene who had just woken up asked "Do you say that to yourself on all days or just when you are around others?"

In reply Anthony said "Only when I have not slept at all, it is my bad I spent all last night planning over what I am going to do in the next few weeks and boy was it ugly."

It was clear that Selene did not get a word of that and that was just the way that he wanted it to be.

It was better if she did not know what he wanted to do for now, but maybe later on he would tell her the truth.

* * *

 _Island on the Pacific_

Cagalli and a team from _Orb_ had received a from the _Archangel_ and she had feared the worst.

In turn, it was also a fact that just about any who had seen the **MS Agito Zero** enter _Orb_ flipped out at it.

What was to blame for this was, the fact that the suit had taken a pilot out of it and had left it for them to take into their care.

Her father now knew that when _Anthony_ had said that he had a back up in case he was in any danger, Anthony was not bluffing.

Cagalli had known this due to the fact that she had seen what the suit could do.

But that was all in the past, she right now was trying to find Kira, she just felt as if she had to do so.

But right now all she could see caused her to lose hope, there was nothing, except a trashed as well as destroyed **MS** of the **MS** **Strike** and the **MS Aegis**.

Turning to the people that were with her she said "Put us down, we need to check if there are any survivors!"

They did as she said and put the helicopter down by the sight of the battle.

She could not see any signs of Kira anywhere, this was not good, not at all.

She managed to make her way through the sight and she was able to tell what must have gone down here.

It was as she began to observe the area she could almost feel what had happened here.

"The two of them did not care about the area around them, they just wanted to kill the other."

She said this as she saw the area around the battle, both suits could have pulled out if they wanted to, both had chosen to stay here.

"The fight must have gotten to the point where they were out of weapons and had to use the fist of their **MS** to fight."

She now looked at the remains of the **MS Strike** then said "It would appear that the suit by the name of the **MS Aegis** saw that the only way to take down the **MS Strike** was to destroy his own suit."

She now looked at the **MS Strike** and said "So this is what we have to show for all of it, just a hole in the ground, is this what awaits all pilots?"

Right now her words were just for herself, she did not care if any of the others heard her, right now, she had lost a friend, well as close as one could get with her.

As this came across her mind she heard a voice call out to her "Lady Cagalli, we found a survivor!"

As if these words were a godsend she rushed over to see who they had found, it was not who she had hoped it would be.

No, she knew this young man, he went by the name of _Athrun Zala_ and the moment she saw him she knew that it was he who had done this to Kira.

The only thing that stopped her from trying to kill him in return was the words Anthony had said back when they were with the _Desert Tiger_.

" _People want simple solutions, solutions like war_."

One of them men who was with her came up to her and said "He is alive but needs to be treated, there is no sign of the **MS Strike** 's pilot."

Cagalli gave him a look then said "Get that _man_ back to _ORB_ , some of us need to keep looking, if the _pilot_ of the **MS Strike** were dead there would be a body for us to see, or at least some remnant of his body, I will stay longer any of you can leave."

That meant that they had to stay as well, they could not just leave her the daughter of the head of _ORB_ out in the middle of a war zone alone.

One of the soldiers with her confirmed what she had said "It is true, there is no sign of the body at all, if I had to say, it was has to have been moved."

But the real deal here was, _by whom_ , who was it who had moved the body of Kira Yamato.

" _Was he alive did they take him away to save him, did they take him away to see what made him tick, who the hell skulls around a place like this, wait was it Anthony_?"

He was the most convenient excuse, but as she had come to know, he was not the type of person to save one and leave the other.

" _No he would not do that, if he had moved Kira, it would be to a place where Kira can recover, but do I have to ask, did he know all this would occur, his suit was on its own and he is up ins space_."

There were ever so many questions that only _Anthony_ at this point in time seemed to have the answer to and what's more is that only a few people knew that he held them.

Cagalli knew that she and _Athrun_ had some _special_ feelings that she was unsure of, but right now, she did not think of that.

No right no he was only the _man who had tried to kill Kira_.

Sure he had to for he was on the other side and all, but he had tried to kill Kira and had destroyed his own suit in order to do so.

Did he hate Kira, did he hate Anthony as well as the crew of the _Archangel_.

Right now she was not only confused but upset, she did not know what had happened to Kira.

What upset her more was the fact that they all had to leave before they even found a trace of him.

It was just not natural for her to feel as if there was nothing she could do.

" _This feeling, of being too late, I never want to feel this ever again, I need to make sure that I never fail like this, if only I had gone with them, this would have been different_."

Now that last part, she was not entirely sure of, but one thing she was, is that Anthony knew this was going to happen!

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony now took in a very deep breath, he was about to set foot into _enemy territory._

It was no shock to him that Chairman Zala had requested that they pay him a visit to discuss the nature of their visit.

It must be due to the fact that he _knows_ that they were in _ORB_ during the stay of the _Archangel_ and her crew.

" _If I had to take a wild guess, he wants data on my suit, well he can have it, he can't have it, not if I still live and breath, sure he has a reason to be an ass, but a genocidal douche who is controlled by a clone with an Omnicidal agenda, yeah he is an idiot_."

Then a gentle voice spoke in his head " _Or he is a man who is too weak to overcome his grief_."

Anthony gave a sigh, that voice was of Ayu, and he was unable to tell her that she was wrong.

He had never been able to tell her that, mostly due to the fact that she was almost if not always right.

That at times made it a bit hard for any to come to like her, but Anthony had and he did not regret it, well not yet at any right.

" _Perhaps you are right, but for now I have to play my part or else I will end up as a corpse_."

He could almost feel the weight behind the words as she said to him " _If you are to meet you end here, you know you will, but you know that your end is not here, I also know this, dear_."

She was going to continue but she stopped and Anthony saw why, Selene was now in front of him, it was the look on her face that caused Anthony to raise an eyebrow.

"You know for a guy who has a suit as well as many other things and can take on fleets at a time, you seem to space out, a lot?"

It was as if this was her way of asking if he was fine.

Anthony was able to pick up on this and said to her "I am fine, just I did not sleep at all last night."

Selene looked a little guilty he had given her the bed to sleep in while he sat on the chairs or was it couch?

"I'll rest on the flight in, it will have to do, I am sure that I will be fine by the time we actually get to meet chairman Zala."

Selene was unsure if it was the way he said it or his sleepy tone, but she was a little disturbed by this man. Selene then dared to ask "What was it that kept you well, awake last night?"

Anthony gave her a wink and then said "I'll never tell."

To her it was as if he was daring her to go ahead and try to guess what he was doing, she got the feeling that she could never guess the answer.

"Well I won't even try to guess with you, so far I am sure you make sure others can't read you?"

Anthony gave a small laugh as the two of them now took their seats, yet again. "If that is what you see, who am I to tell you it is wrong, after all none of us see the same thing in the same light as another."

He had just got really weird or was the term _deep_ on her. In her mind now she guessed that, what kept him up must have a connection to his past, or was it the future he had in this world.

He must have known that if he had given the data over to the _DSSD_ , his life would be filled with request for him to join them for the rest of his life.

" _The process, he gave us is around 70 years or more, not to mention the fact that we may not get it right and create failed products, would he really stay and work on it after the war is over_."

She did not know that what she was thinking was on her face.

She did not know that at this point he could almost feel her thoughts.

So it came as a surprise to her when he turned and said to her "Do not picture a future with me in it, I right I am unsure how all of this will play out, I have not yet looked beyond this war or what is to come in the aftermath of it."

Selene was a little surprised, had he just spoke as if he knew or at least had information on the end of the war?

"Don't ask me how, I don't want to lie to you right now."

This did cause a few question to be raised in Selene's head the first was " _Wait hold up, did he plan all of this, to get me to take him to the PLANTS, was all that he has done a plan of his to kill chairman Zala_?"

It was a very scary thought, he was in the position to do so and from what she had seen, he was more than capable of pulling it off.

She did recall the his head was hurt, but she had seen no defects due to it in him so far.

If all was true she was an accomplice in a murder, or at least an attempted murder of the leader of the _PLANTS._

Selene knew that they would destroy the _DSSD_ , if such an event were to occur.

Was that the real reason why he gave them those plans, because he knew all of them would be dead before they got to even enact them?

"You probably are thinking along a dark train Miss McGriff, if I had take such a route I would be in **Agito Zero** , it is far safer for me that way."

His words did make sense but she was unable to take comfort in them.

She knew from here on out that she would have to make sure to watch her back with him.

If he could have a plan that trumped killing _Patrick Zala_ , what was it and how great was it that he did not need to kill the leader of the _PLANTS_?

Her thoughts were broken as he said "I do have a plan, I have to say it is not the best that I have ever made or ever done, but it is a gamble I am willing to take."

Selene did not get what he meant, what was this gamble, the way he said it, in such a calm yet strong and stern tone made her feel all the more uneasy.

She now looked at him and in a low whisper asked "What is it that you wish to speak to Lacus Clyne about?"

Anthony in turn gave a shrug "If you choose to stay and hear what I have to say to her, then you will know."

Selene was unsure if that was a joke or not, if she had to say he had a weakness, it would be the fact that at times he made jokes when it was not really going to be appreciated.

"So that is it, after all I have done for you, you just leave it at that?"

In reply Anthony said to her "What I am going to say, I will say only once and if you are there I expect you to make a choice on it and what you know."

Selene did not know what to say to that, was there anything she could say that she had not said already?

Right now Anthony seemed to be well informed, why he was or more to the point how he was, is the real question.

"The Dice have been rolled Selene, now all I can do is see where they land, but the good thing is that, those who oppose me or rather who I oppose can only watch as well."

* * *

 _Archangel_

Murrue sat in the Captains quarters, she had failed, she had utterly failed, all of it, all of this was for to no avail.

Each battle, each time they had fought _ZAFT_ , all of the choices she had made, it all came to this, it was as if the beings in heaven were laughing at her.

She had lost Kira as well as the **MS Strike** , but she was sure that her superiors would seize this chance to throw the book at her.

They would not view Kira as human, now that he was dead it would be easier for them to do away with her as a failure and sent her to a death posting.

Then it hit her, had not Anthony warned her of this, it was as if she had done this even though she had been warned not to take this course.

" _Their is tragedy awaiting you on the way to JOSH-A, do what you can to avoid it, JOSH-A is no haven_."

She had not done the first part, but it was the last of his words that sacred her a little more.

She and the ship along with the crew had met with _tragedy_ , if this had come true, what were the chances of what he about _JOSH-A_ being _unsafe_ be true as well.

Even if she did not wish to admit it, Anthony was a damn good pilot as well as a competent strategist, the loss of him hit the crew hard.

So hard that they had lost Kira, were they nothing without him, or was this some type of twisted fate.

Right now she felt terrible and she knew the rest of the crew felt the same way as well.

A single plus is the fact that they had taken down the **MS** **Buster** and taken its pilot prisoner.

But she was sure that her superiors would not even look at this.

Murrue also knew now that she was alone in all of this.

The higher ups would not try to get rid of Mu La Flaga, just yet, not until they had got a little more out of him.

Her career was over, with this one task out of hell that had been placed on her, all of her as well as the crew had failed due to a lapse in her commands.

She was unsure if she could see the faces of those who had _chosen_ to stay on this ship, all of them, were hit hard by this.

But she knew that they had been hit harder than her and the rest of the crew.

They had lost two of their friends, both Kira and Tolle and as far as they knew the two of them were MIA, but that was only due to the fact that they had to pull out of the area.

If they had not she feared they may have been confirmed KIA, she also took note of the fact that the **Agito Zero** was not heard from.

Not that she expected to hear from it, it must have failed as well or at least born witness to it in order to report to Anthony, she did not know how he would react.

If she had to guess, he would not be happy with it, well at least this is what she hoped he would be like.

It was at this point she recalled what he had said to her about them when they got to _JOSH-A_ , how he had given a run down on what would happen.

But for some reason she was unable to recall what he had said to her.

Sure it was awhile ago, but the exact details she was unsure of, but the fact that Anthony had such foresight, or rather such information scared her in a knew way.

" _Just how much, just how much of what he said to us that day will come true, at times I feel as if he is not even human, is it true that this war is based on fear_?"

* * *

 _Archangel, Cafeteria_

It was all silent at the table, they were missing two of their number, all of them feared for the worst, all of them felt the pain of loss.

But Miriallia Haw, felt it the worst, all of them had lost a two friends, she had lost her _special someone_.

All of the others knew this, they also knew that she was hurting even more due to that they had one of the enemy _alive_ and on board the ship.

At this point in time, she recalled how she had been with Tolle and how Anthony had warned them about the unknown future.

He had told her as well as Tolle in the desert.

" _If you don't act you will regret your inaction, I can speak from experience, Tolle can tell you but only you about it._ "

She was also able to recall what he had said right before he had said this to the two of them.

It went along the lines of " _Enjoy your love, no you should cherish the time you have together, I would, but hey you aren't me so do what you want to do_."

She only know got what he meant by all that he had said.

She now thought " _He was telling me that people do not last forever_."

It was a sad but true fact about the world, people do die and your loved ones are no exception.

It just the way of the world, to keep on spinning, time does not care for who you have lost nor should it ever do so.

She also knew that Anthony had lost someone who he _loved_.

Right now, if he was here, she could have gone and asked him if there was any way she could make the pain in her chest go away.

But now when there was need of him, he was not there, he had left them, to follow his own path, he had left them and all of them had met with disaster.

She was unsure if he knew this would happen or not, but it was clear to her, that he knew a little more than anyone else did.

Or at least he was good at giving advice, but what good was it now that when she needed advice, he was not around.

" _It is just, just so unfair, that this had to happen, I not only lost Kira a good friend who had protected all of us, but I also lost Tolle_."

She knew the way she was thinking was a little selfish, sure they had all lost Kira and they had all lost Tolle, but none of them had lost Tolle like she had lost Tolle.

She was sure that they all knew this, the silence that they all held in a way was in memory of their dead friends.

A time which was normally filled with their voices was only left with an empty silence, it was as peace and left alone, but the peace that it was, was the peace of the grave.

None visited this grave and it was left undisturbed for all time in peace and alone.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony was with Selene, the two of them were now face to face with Patrick Zala.

A man who was now under the influence of Rau Le Creuset and a man driven to wipe all those who did not have a birth as privileged as him from the annuls of history.

" _To think that this man was married and had a son, it does cause me to wonder, what if the war had never come to be, who would he be in that case or rather what would he do_?"

Right now he was meant to be an assassin, no wait that was what Selene though he may be, no in fact right now he was supposed to be her peer.

No doubt the title of _peer_ held some weight to it due to the fact that Miss Selene McGriff was one of the geniuses of this era, even now.

So to be her peer he would have to act that part and act it well enough to fool Patrick Zala.

But that should be no real big obstacle, the man could not see that Rau Le Creuest was using him.

But the masked man on the other hand was a challenge of a very different kind.

Anthony was sure glad as hell he was not in the room, but he knew that Rau was sure to learn of what went down here, so he had to be extra careful.

The man was a freaking mad man with issues, but he was a smart one, this mad him like Hannibal Lecter, class of evil.

And if Anthony knew anything about that movie, he knew better to stay back as well as stay on guard.

Patrick Zala was straight to the point and said "News of an attack on your facility in _ORB_ came to me, I am also aware that you had the suit known to us as the _Omega_ docked with you for awhile?"

As soon as he had finished these words did Anthony take centre stage by saying "That is true, we did have a man who went by the name of _Sedecim_ , with us for a short while, he was injured in the attack and we were unable to locate him due to the _ORB_ military, you do know that they did shut down our facility for a while after the attack?"

Patrick had not addressed the question to him, this made him a little unsure of how to reply to the young man who was in front of him.

"And you are, I have not heard of you."

But Anthony had a sharp reply waiting for this and just said "I have not heard of you either, other than a few moments ago, I thought the only Zala was a young man by the name of Athrun."

This clearly pissed off Patrick Zala, it was also clear to him that this was done as an insult to him due to what he had just said to the man in front of him.

"You test my patience, Miss Selene McGriff, can your assistant to leave, or I will make him leave, I do not suffer insolence."

At this Anthony hit him with the lowest blow that did not involve his wife "If I had to say, you troops seem to be the failure brigade, unable to take down a lone ship with no support, if I had to say, you do seem to allow this _insolence_ , into your ranks."

Patrick Zala and Anthony had a stare off to see who would back down, Patrick Zala held the advantage that he was a genetic made person a _Co-ordinator_ , while Anthony was not.

But Anthony had an advantage little knew about, he could play games for hours on end, without the need to blink even once, so in the end it was Zala who broke off first.

"You have a lot of nerve to speak to me like that, do you know who I am?"

Anthony shook his head "All I know of you is the rank you hold, the same came be said of you for me."

Patrick liked to believe that he did not suffer fools, this man before him was so foolish to insult him when he could have him strung up and killed and none would know any better.

But the look in the eyes of this young man told him a very different story, he could see the same loss that he felt in those eyes, but he could also see that this young man, was not as young as he looked.

"I will let this insult slide for now, but I do wish to know, what is it that you can tell me of the _Omega_?"

Selene now spoke, her heart had been in her throat the entire time Anthony and Zala had dueled with words, she was surprised to see that Patrick Zala not only given up, as well as moved on, but was totally unaware that _Quattro_ was a natural.

"I can only say a little, he did let us into his suit to try and find out more about it, but he seemed to know that there was nothing we could do to it."

Hearing this Patrick narrowed his eyes and said "Explain?"

Anthony stole the chance and now said "His suit seems to have a system in place to lock out people who are not supposed to be in it, we were unable to figure how it works, but he did seem to laugh at our attempts to learn more about him."

Selene had to admit, Anthony had said that part well, she also knew that he had laughed at her and the only reason she knew a little about him was because he had let her.

Selene now saw that he had no more to say and began again.

"Mr Bajeena and I were the two who tried to figure out the material that it was made out of, but it does not match any that we can find on earth or in space."

Selene now gave a pause, she was unsure if she should say this with Anthony right there, but she did in any case.

"He also was fond of quoting poetry, though where it is from and who wrote it, he would not say."

Patrick Zala had read the reports, he knew what Selene said matched what he had heard.

He also knew that they had very little on the suit, the _DSSD_ at any rate and this was a waste of his time.

He did not care to find out about the pilot, no he was only interested in the suit, though he was unaware that Rau had made him this way.

He was also unaware that the pilot of the said suit was right in front of him, making the most rude jokes in his head at him.

"I see, so you indeed have little to no information on the suit, in that case, please leave and go about what you wish to do."

Since they had held no relevance to what he wanted, he was going to just let them go, after all if they had no relevance to what he wanted, they were no threat to him, right now.

* * *

 _Archangel_

 _ZAFT_ had given no further pursuit and they were on their way to _JOSH-A_.

Murrue right now had to sit and write up her report, no doubt that the other officers had to do the same.

But right now she had a feeling of dread that with each word she wrote, she was signing her own death warrant.

Was she of no use, was her time coming to an end because the higher ups saw her as a useless tool that was not worth it to even try to repair.

She tried to recall what Anthony had said to them when he told them what would go down when she came to _JOSH-A_ but no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to recall what that man had said.

Right from the battle of Orbit had he said he had no interest in the EA, he also said that he knew of the group _Blue Cosmos_ working its way into the ranks of EA military.

If he was right, it was better that Kira had died out there rather than come to such a place filled with those who hate him for an even he had no say in.

" _I do not judge others based on an event that they had no say in nor any control over, that is the way I live_."

Sure those were not Anthony's exact words but they held the same meaning to her right now.

She continued to right her report and each time she finished a line, she felt more and more sick.

Mu on that other hand was not handing in a report, or rather he was refusing to write on, this was all just a little too much for him to handle.

Not only was Kira gone, but Tolle's _death_ weighed on him, it was due to the fact that _he_ could have gone out in the _Skygrasper_.

Mu was unsure if he could have made even a little difference in the fight, but he was sure he would have been able to come back alive.

It was a case of _if only I had been there_.

For him, he knew this " _If I had been there, I don't know the outcome, but no guy is so good to take me and Kira on at once, well other than Anthony_?"

It was at the thought of that young man did he recall what he had said to Murrue and him.

" _If I recall he said that I would get a posting to some shit hole, no it would be to train new recruits, same thing_?"

Mu also had a bad feeling about going to _JOSH-A_ , he knew that the higher ups would take Murrue apart and hang her up to dry.

That was the way of the old men who stayed so far from the battles that they only saw what they wanted to see.

" _Damn those bastards, they just do what they want, what is next, they will send the this ship and crew on some sick suicide mission to and then act like the ship and her crew never existed_?"

He knew it was within their power as well as their twisted morals to do so.

If they did, he was unsure of how he would act, or if he could act at all.

They would make sure that he was as far away as possible or at least have him and his hands tied up tight, though how they would do that, Mu did not know.

" _I have to find a way to get back to the Archangel once I have been reassigned, I will have to make sure that I do, if not I may never be able to see Murrue again_."

He gave a pause he had meant to think _them_ not _Murrue_ , he was unsure of why he had done so, just a slip of the mind or was is more than just that?

Right now he had to just move on from where he was, he was rue that he would not be able to slip back on board the _Archangel_ , if he did not make a plan.

Mu recalled how he heard that Anthony had snuck out of the hospital while he was meant to be under watch, with a head injury.

This cause him to chuckle a little " _I have to say, I wish Anthony was here right now, if he was most of this would not have happened, also he should be here so I can at least figure out a way to get back to the Archangel, right now he is the most shady guy I know and like as well."_

They were now closing in on _JOSH-A_ , it would be time to see if what Anthony said would come true.

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira slowly opened his eyes, for one he had not expected to open them again, he closed them to see if this was real or not and he heard a voice say to him.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Kira did his best to sit up and it really took it out of him, his whole body was hurt and hurt badly.

"Don't push your body, if I had to say, you are very lucky to be alive, but was told it was not so."

Kira looked to his side and his heart almost skipped a beat.

Beside him was the smiling pink haired songstress by the name of Lacus Clyne, it was not clear to Kira why she was here or rather how she got here, at this point he still thought he was dead.

She in turn saw this and said "You're not dead Kira, you are alive and you are at my home, there is no need to worry."

Kira at this point closed his eyes and lay back down, he was unsure of how he should proceed, he had wanted to see Lacus, though he did not know why.

But he did not want to see Lacus like this, no he did not want to see her, right after he had tried to kill her betrothed.

Kira felt the need to get it off his chest and so he did "Lacus, Lacus I'm sorry I tried to kill Athrun, he had just killed a friend of mine and in that moment, I just wanted to kill him."

Lacus gave him a nod then look out to the grass area that was around her.

"I know Kira, we all have our moments of weakness, what we have to do is to rise above it."

Kira was unsure when she had got so wise, but he knew that this was indeed the same Lacus he had met back on the _Archangel_.

"You see Kira, in war all things are blurred until it becomes a cycle of hate, due to one killing another, the others in turn will try to kill him."

That was true and Kira knew it, he wanted to kill Athrun for what he had done to Tolle, Athrun must have wanted to kill him for all the _ZAFT_ pilots he had killed.

She now turned back to him and said "Kira, do you know when the cycle end, do you know when all the hate will fade away?"

But Kira had no such answer for her, he had no idea what to say to her, it was just that he had no way to know if the hate others felt could ever fade away.

"I, I do not know Lacus, I am unsure if such a world can ever come to be, people are such fragile things, we can break to easily."

It was true and Kira was not speaking only of a persons body, he was talking about their mind, and to break a persons mind, that in itself was a terrible thing an action that there was no real cure for, it was evil.

Lacus knew what he was saying "Yes, we are fragile, all of us, we all have a heart, we all have a mind, we all can think, that is what makes us different from most, but why do we fight, all fighting does is cause more pain."

She waited for Kira to respond, but as he was about to a voice called out to them in reply "If you want to know why people fight, you need only look at this war, why was it started, Miss Clyne I do believe you know?"

It was a voice that was too familiar to Kira, and only a little to Lacus, but she was able to tell who was behind it.

And as the voice owner came into view Lacus said "Anthony, I did not expect to see you here for a while, how did you get in?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "You can only blame those who were on duty _poor security_."

That in turn was true, the _Clyne Residence_ was now undermanned due to the fact that Lacus had fired those who were spies for Patrick Zala.

"I come to you now, not as a pilot or a man from far away, but as an equal, Miss Clyne I do believe that we must speak."

He now turned his head to Kira and said "Kira you may also want to listen to what I say, if you wish to, I won't force you to."

* * *

 **Okay there it is, I will admit I made Patrick Zala a little OC so Anthony could insult him, so sorry to all of you for that. One the other hand to all those who have read in depth, you may notice that Anthony is slowly getting less and less screen time or rather word time since this is all text. I have been trying to do this on purpose so at the end, the entire of SEED will not need him. And he has no real interest in being in the SEED verse after this unless it is to try and alter the course of DESTINY, which he is going to screw over Durandal in the next few chapters before JOSH-A.**

 **Also I am seriously considering making a Fate/Stay Night crossover with him as a counter guardian in it, but he won't have any knowledge of fate so it will be hard for him. Let me know what you think of that Idea in a PM**

 **Please Leave a review and let me Know what you think see you in a while**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay hi guys I am back so sorry I got caught up in another story with Anthony in it, so please accept this chapter, though it is not as big on the words as the other ones, this chapter focus on the Anthony, Kira and Lacus (In that Order) So please enjoy this chapter that I burnt 6 to 7 hours right off the bat writing for you!**

 **Please Review no Flaming.**

* * *

Opening song (The Wings in my Eyes)

As soon as the music starts the Logo of Gundam Agito SEED flashes on the screen and then fades out.

After the logo fades the head of the Agito Zero is show as the screen pans up from it's chin to it's v-fin, before the vocals star the eyes of Agito Zero flash red.

" _I don't tell anyone where I hurt_." This scene has an image of Kira holding his head down is pushed onto the screen from the left, the back ground is that of the Strike.

The short break in the vocals shows Kira when he first pilots the Strike and fights another suit.

" _I stare at dreams hidden by my hurried heart_." an image of Cagalli, holding her head high, is pushed onto the screen from the right side, the background is that of the sea.

In the break of vocals the scene shows Cagalli getting thrown into the life pod at Helioplis.

" _With fragile eyes_." An image of Mu holding his head with one hand fades in at the right hand of the screen, while of of Mu looking out fades in at the left side. The background is the ship.

The break in vocals shows the Archangel firing at enemy mobile suits while in space.

" _Only my unchecked power_!" The image of Lacus forms out of mist in the centre of the screen, she has her hands together as if she is praying, the background is that of space.

Before the vocals finish the scene shows flashes of Lacus in the Strike and in the Aegis.

" _Flies out without separating from me_!" On the background of the Aegis, Athrun's head and upper body is shown looking distraught.

The break in vocals flashes the image of Yzak, then Dearka and then Nicol before it vanishes.

" _Chance encounters hasten_." The image of the Agito Zero with it's NTD system dormant flashes onto in, the background is that of Akademia.

As this line of vocals finish, it shows Trans-Am as well as the NTD system activating on the suit.

" _Destiny as it starts to move_." An image of Rau Le Cresuet appears on the screen his hand to his mask with PLANTS in the back ground.

As the last word is said the entire scene is consumed by an explosion from on of the PLANTS, the words Junius Seven flashes in front of the view.

" _At least tell me the instant_." An image of Selene appears on the left side of the screen, her hair is spread out and her eyes are looking at her hands, in the background on can see the moon.

As the short break between the vocals one see's Anthony both in and out of the Agito Cadet uniform.

" _When you come running through_." The image of Anthony flashes to the right side of the screen, his crimson cape is up in the air as if caught in the breeze, his arms are folded, behind me is the Earth.

After the vocal ends the screen fades to white and shows on the right side Kira and Lacus standing side with their arms outstretched for each other, the back ground is the head of Agito Zero.

As the Music begins to fade, the eyes flash and the image of Anthony's face is the one to replace that of Agito Zero, Kira and Lacus have faded of and Anthony's face does as well but even as the entire scene goes black the red glow from his and Agito Zero's eyes are still there.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

" _I'll marry you! No matter what kind of sickness you have! Even if you can't walk or stand, or even when you can't have kids! I'll still marry you! No matter where or how I meet you, I'll fall in love with you. If I can meet you again, against the 6 billion to 1 odds, and even if your body can't move, I'll marry you."_ Hideki Hinata

Hitoro had just explianed to Kira and Lacus the future goals of _ZAFT_ as well as _Blue Cosmos_ , he had asked that they only ask him question when he was done and now he was done.

Kira did not know what to say, but the first thing that he had to ask was 'how'.

How did he know all of this and why was he telling them this.

Lacus seemed to know a little more or at least had seen a little more of Anthony, so she knew he knew things he should not have.

"Um, Anthony if you don't mind my asking, how is it that you know all of this, also how did you know I would end up here?"

In reply to this Anthony gave a shrug and said "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

Kira now looked to Lacus, he did find it a bit too convenient that he ended up here as well as the fact that Anthony was here was well. It did not make sense to him.

It was at this point the memory of _Tolle_ came to him, in his mind, Tolle had died in his fight with Athrun.

As if Anthony had read his mind he said "Tolle is alive, I made sure of that, I know it is not much considering all that is about to happen, but I felt that I should at least try."

That did make some sense to Kira and he was about to speak when Lacus drew the topic back to the current matter at hand for the three of them.

"Anthony, I do not mean to insult you and say this as a friend, but the fact that you know so much, yet do not say how you do got to know all of it?"

Anthony gave her a nod and then said to her "I can see where you are coming from, but if I told you the whole truth, if I told you all that I know and how I know it, what do you think you would do?"

Lacus was able to admit her flaws and say "I am sure I would not know what to believe, it is only in human nature not to trust things we cannot understand and do not know."

In reply to that Hitoro said "The most effective way to rule is through fear and more effective than that is fear of the unknown."

Both Lacus and Kira was a little shocked at the blatant way he said this, but the pair was able to see why he had said it.

This war was a product of such fear as well as a few others, it was able to get those who would benefit from such wars that which the wanted.

It was now that Hitoro was able to break the silence and said "Even if we are able to stop this, this genocide, the flame of war will be lit once more in less than four years."

Kira now asked Anthony "What is it that you wish for us to do, what is it that you are trying to get us to be a part of."

Anthony now shook his head at this and gave a long sigh.

Lacus now said to Kira "Kira, Anthony does not wish for us to join him, he wishes for us to strike out on our own, to form a new faction in this war."

She now turned to Anthony with eyes that were very sharp as she said "But will that only add to the chaos?"

Anthony gave her a nod "I can see that you do not wish to resort to violence, but the time for words has long since passed."

Hitoro now stood up and said "I can and I will do my best to stop this mutual genocide, but I know my limits, I also know that if I try to do it alone, I will fall and I will die."

Kira at this point was unsure of where this was going and asked "Anthony, you are doing it so you can live, I can see why you would want to be, I am not able to see what we can do as the three of us."

Lacus now saw the conflict in Anthony's eyes and said "Are you afraid, are you afraid to die in battle?"

Anthony at this closed his eyes and gave her a nod "That is part of it, but not the whole of it."

In a sense he was saying that dying had a part in his fear, but it was not the core of his fear or reason.

Lacus now asked in a very gentle way that Anthony almost saw _her_ in place of Lacus.

"Then what is all of it, why do you not want to die."

Anthony now took in a very deep breath before he said "Can I ask that the, _three_ of you will not repeat this to anyone?"

Reverend Malchio who was present but not part of this meeting had been there for the safety of Lacus Clyne.

The three of them all gave him a nod and in reply to this Anthony said "When I die, there is a person I wish to see, I wish to be able to look into her eyes and say that I did what I knew was right and that I was able to do all that I was capable of."

He now let his words sink in before he said "If I am to die, I will accept it, but I will not do so until I am able to build that which I need to."

Now Lacus looked at him and asked "And what is it that you wish to build, I take it that it is not a mobile suit?"

Hitoro gave a nod "A suit, I have my own, not what I wish to build is a team, a team who do not judge others by birth and can stand up and stop those who seek genocide, all humans die in the end, we have to leave a message a legacy so the past does not repeat itself once we are gone."

Kira was at a loss for words, what Anthony had said to him, he had no idea Anthony felt that way, it was just not possible to tell with that man.

A single tear fell from each eye as Anthony recalled that night, a night that was now 7 if not 8 years ago.

Anthony now looked up with no trace of hesitation in his eyes as he said "I failed the one I cherished the most when she needed me the most, I was too weak back then to stay beside her."

He now close his eyes and then said "I will not fail any who I consider my friends in that way, if I do it will be my greatest shame."

Lacus was able to grasp what it was that Anthony meant by this, while Kira was not.

"Anthony, it is great that you are being so open with us, but why are you telling all of us this, if I recall your entire _Class_ died, but why are you saying this?"

Lacus at this point who had seen the _video_ of Anthony's past said "Those in his Class, they were all his younger siblings."

As if to continue from what she had said Anthony stated "To wake up holding hands with them, for them not to wake at the end of all our trails, in a sense it was my fault, as an older brother, I failed to protect at the end of it."

It was a lie, but the pain he felt was real, the pain of the loss of _Ayu_ , to wake up holding her still warm hand, it was all too much for him at the time and even now.

"The last thing I heard before I passed out was what they wished to do in the future, about all of us being together."

Hitoro now opened his eyes and said "They died against a foe hell bent on genocide and some destiny crap, I refuse, I refuse to sit by and watch others attempt such a thing, I will absolute stop them in my siblings place."

Anthony's was starting to rise and he said "If I were to just sit by and let it happen and not take action it would be."

He paused there again before he said in a very stern voice "It would be insult to the title of the _Agito Cadet_ and of Class Zero!"

Kira had to lean back in his chair, the power of the words that Anthony had used had hit him.

Lacus did not react like this, but she was clearly moved by what Anthony had said or partly, she showed this buy asking him "Anthony, what is it that you want myself an Kira to do, in this team."

Now in reply to this Anthony said "I want the two of you to lead it, I can build it, but it is better if you two lead it."

Kira was unable to grasp why Anthony had said this, Lacus saw this and decided to explain it to him.

She now unknowingly put her hand on his as she turned to him and said "Kira, Anthony is not from our world, if he were to lead this, he would be seen as a stranger or worse an _alien_ , if we were to do this, it can be seen as two people, who refuse to follow the rigid ways of their separate factions."

She was right and to she her this Anthony gave her a nod and said "The two of you can lead as well as inspire, at the end of the day, I am a man that is not from your world, any if not all of my actions can be per say seen as an attempt at an invasion."

Kira was about to scoff at this as he and Lacus turned to face Anthony who had now sat back down in his seat.

But he now said a quote that neither of the two of them knew " _I do not like the cherry blossom, I loathe the idea of beauty residing in transience_."

Lacus was able to pick up on what Anthony was saying and ask him "Anthony, do you mean to say that you do not wish to die in battle, you find that it is not appealing."

Shaking his head Anthony said "No, no I do not mean that, what I mean is that I despise the idea of such beauty, but I do accept that it is a form of beauty all the same, if I like it or not."

Both Kira and Lacus were able to pick up on why he had said this, and Kira did not like it.

Kira now spoke in anger said "But, but why, why are you ready to throw away your life if you need to, isn't life precious and to be cherished!"

Anthony gave a laugh at the angry Kira and said "I know that, but you will take my place, my suit is one of the only things in this world that can do what is necessary, I ask, if not I, who will take my place?"

Kira was about to rebuke him when Anthony pointed at his hand that was being held by Lacus "The two of you, you have a future, one that you need to protect, it is not that I have no future, I place a higher value on the smile of those I know and those I do not, then the one I have to fake."

It was now Kira was able to see that Anthony though he did not show it, felt that he did not belong here, what made it worse for Kira was that he knew Anthony was right about it.

"If we live in the past we will die of regret, no matter how hard one may try, you can't live in the future, the present is the best as well as the only time we can live in."

Lacus at this point had to say "I can, I can understand what you are trying to say Anthony, it is not ideal but right now it is a good path to follow and I Lacus Clyne we join you on this road."

She gave a smile as she said this and Anthony in turn alerted Kira again to the fact that he was holding hands with Lacus.

A fact that the two of them were both unaware of, it must of felt natural as well as good for them.

Anthony could see this gave the two of them a smile saying "I'll just leave you two alone for a while, there were a few things that I would have to get sorted in any case, see you later."

* * *

 _Lacus and Kira_

There was an awkward feeling the air after Anthony had left the two of them alone, out of the two of them, neither knew what to talk about or what to say.

So for a single moment the two of them now just stared into the eyes of the other.

For the two of them, it was as if a man had hit the pause button on time and they were not alone for what seemed like eternity.

Lacus did not say it out loud but in her mind she said " _I feel, I feel as ease as if I am alright, no it is much deeper than that, this sensation in my chest, it will not go away, I am, I am a little scared by this_."

She was right, the surge in her chest did not abate for her, she was unsure of what to call this for she had never felt like this before she met Kira.

In a way it was similar to similar to how she felt when she was with her mother and father, in those distant days.

But it was also very different from that. It was not the warm and fuzzy feeling one got when the felt that they were loved by their parents.

No this was a raging fire that was inside her, though what fuelled it as well as what had started it was beyond her, right now she just wanted to enjoy her time with Kira above all else.

Kira felt this in his own way, all of his friends, he wanted to protect them and keep them safe, but with her it was different.

With his friends, he did not mind if he was not with them all the time, in fact he felt that it was better that he was not with them.

He had believed in that, the closer you are, the harder it is to see it and you must never take it for granted.

But with Lacus, he felt as if he was being pulled to her, by some string he could not see.

Not only that, but he wanted to be beside her, he had not noticed that her hand was still on his, just a few moments ago.

He did not notice her touch not because he was too far gone to feel, but because it felt like it had always been there.

Now that her hand was gone, he felt cold as well as alone, it was as if part of his soul had been taken from him.

His hand felt hollow as if it craved her touch, yet he knew that he did not know Lacus all that well.

The time the two of them had spent on the _Archangel_ felt like years ago.

It did get Kira thinking " _I, I do not know what is right, I fought to protect my friends, but here I am with one who is part of what the enemy, no wait she is not any enemy she never is_."

His thought only served to confuse him, he knew that Athrun was her betrothed but he was unsure if the feelings in his chest could get the better of him.

" _I have done enough to Athrun, all that I said all that he said, I don't want to cause him any more pain_?"

It was true, he did not hate Athrun, only in the spur of the moment had he said those words to hurt his old friend.

But Athrun was also the enemy, he and the ones who followed him had tried to kill him and the crew of the _Archangel_ , if it were not for himself and Anthony, the ship would have been sunk a long time ago.

But the fact that it had not been sunk, he and Anthony had made sure of that.

He did not know what to feel, the fact that he enjoyed being here with Lacus or the fact that he was fighting for people who viewed him a monster or worse yet a weapon or a tool to be used with and thrown away.

He had quite a troubled look on his face and did not notice again when Lacus placed her hand on his.

He did notice her when she spoke to him and leant in closely so he had to stare into her eyes.

"Kira, you look, you look upset, if I can do anything to change that, I ask that you please tell me, I want to be able to help you."

There was more to it than that, there always was.

Kira now gave her a nod "I am, I am unsure about how I feel, I just don't think that I know what is right and what is wrong, I want to protect the ones I love and care for, but so do those who I will have to fight as well as those I have to kill."

Lacus held his hand now in both of her and said "That is not wrong Kira, it is only natural for you to desire to save those you care for."

She knew what she was about to say next if Kira did not take it the right way he may hate her for the rest of his life.

But Lacus had faith, that Kira as a pilot and as a person would be able to see what she truly meant.

"Kira, to win a battle you have to best if not kill all your foes, but does that not bring in new hatred, where does it end, how does it end, it is up to us to find out."

Kira did not get it, but Lacus was not yet finished "It is alright to fight in battle, but we must also remember those who gave their lives, it is the only thing we can do for them."

It was true all of it, nothing came for free in the world all things had a price.

Kira was able to see what Lacus was saying as well as why she was saying it so he now replied to her through teary eyes.

"Is it that I should cry now but pick myself back up to fight again?"

Lacus gave him a nod and said "It is inevitable that war will come, it is in human nature to want more."

Kira gave a her a smile even as tears still flowed from his eyes as he said "We all have the same basic needs and desires, it is when those desires become greed that wars start."

Lacus in turn gave him a smile and said "That is true, we all want to be better, but if we see others who are better than us, we are bound to get jealous in our own way."

The two of them felt in sync as if the two of them had been born for one another.

As they sat and spoke of this, each felt that the other was like them.

No that was not it, the two of the felt as if the other was _meant_ for them as if a power that is above humanity did this.

They had got past the awkward aura that was around the two of them, now all the two of them had to do was sync the their own aura with the other and it would be done.

Lacus began to think of her time with Kira before this, how he had taken her back to _ZAFT_ at personal risk to both his own forces as well as _ZAFT_.

On that ship the two of them had felt as if they were the same person in a new body.

It was just that Kira had been set as well as pushed down a darker road.

Lacus could not help but wonder if they had met before all of this, if this war had never come to be, what would they be.

" _If this war did not exist, would I meet Kira at all, if we did meet how would it be, if we did meet would we be friends or is there more to it than that_."

To say she was a little shocked as she thought of this would be putting it mildly.

" _Is this, is this fire that burns in my chest the yearn to be closer to Kira is this, love_?"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Selene who had now been allowed to enter had met up with Anthony in the mansion, he had been the one to tell her that Lacus was in her garden and was with a friend.

She now asked him "So, Quattro, I take it that you left the two of them alone for a reason?"

He gave her a nod and said "I do not wish to be part of that, nor do I have any need to be part of it."

Selene did not get it until Anthony said "Just let the two of them be happy and away from others for a few more minutes."

The former pilot Delilah who had been tasked with the security as well as safety of all guest had been beside Anthony as soon as he had let the presence of Lacus.

She did not take to hearing this to well, but was not allowed by Lacus to make any comments at Anthony due to the fact that he was a guest of the Clyne family.

But she had to make a form of grunt to release the frustration in her.

Selene had only know Quattro a for a little while now, but she knew that Quattro was able to read people she did not know how, but he was able to get a feel of them.

This seemed to be a little more prominent in space than when he was on earth, but she did not ask why.

She also knew that Quattro was going to get going at this girl for this, but she did not expect him to say what he did.

"So you want to go on a second date now, well this is no desert, but it will do, I ask that you try to keep calm, I don't want you being knocked out again now do I."

Selene looked at the girl who went by the name Delilah who now had turned bright red and seemed to be ready to pounce on Quattro for what he had just said.

Anthony saw that she was unable to speak due to the rule that were in place so he said "I get it, you may speak as you wish, I will not get insult by it, how could I be insult by a girl as pretty as you?"

Selene had to admit, this guy when he wished to be could be pretty charming if he wanted to be or he was being a total ass while taking a nice guy approach.

It was not hard to guess which one it really was, actually it was really hard, ever for one as smart as Selene, she was unsure if he was nice or an ass?

What he said now was even more confusing "I have to say, you have a fine figure, if you were to be train in the same place that trained me, it would only take you a week or so to get accustomed to the place."

It was at this point Delilah had to break her silence and asked "What type of hell hole did you train in?"

In reply to her Anthony gave a shrug and said "One of the best, actually the best school that I have been in or ever, I mean not all schools give you a weapon, teach you about it, teach you about the enemy and use you to fight a war for assessment, ranking you from E to S."

Selene was pretty sure that was not legal, if it was, then that society was twisted.

She was about to say as much when she recalled _ZAFT_ was similar, in a few ways, but it lacked the ranking system.

Anthony now went on to say "It really got to those able to get to the end, the halls that had once been bustling with life were almost empty and silent."

It was now he gave a pause as he recalled the last time you visit _Akademia_.

"There is no welcome home from your victory like finding a bunch of monsters roaming your home with the blood of residents still on its hands."

If he had been trying to scare the two ladies next to him, it was working, the two of them had no word, no it was more like they were unable to find the rights words to say.

The image this man painted for them was that of a world that was just one battle after the other, no time for peace no time for respite.

The only rest you got was the short time you were back waiting to go out on a mission or request as such.

Anthony now looked at the ceiling and said "I thought the quiet in the halls was bad before that one, that final push, but when those _things_ came, the silence in the halls was rather sinister."

He now gave a very long sigh and said "It was not just the cadets, the trainees the young vendors, all of them, to make it all worse, is the fact that, by the grace of the crystal the dead are erased from our memory, so we can move on, per say."

Now Delilah found that, found that sick, to not recall the face of a dear on once they died, it was not a world she would like to live in.

Selene had a different way of saying she did not like it, in her mind it was foolish, if one does not recall those they held dear and their minds are wiped of them, is it not pointless to make any friends?

She decided that she had to have her say on this at least and so she said "I can't accept that, if we do not recall the past, it will hinder the future and history will repeat."

In response to her Anthony gave a shrug and said "We do not choose how we are born and we have no say in what happens after we die, I agree with you, both of you that it is foolish and sick to wipe our minds of the painful past, but I can assure you it is not by choice that this happened and I mean it as past tense."

The two of them did not ask him about this, it was his secret and they knew that he was entitled to it, if he did not wish to share it with them, that was his choice.

"Our tears won't solve anything, it is okay to weep for those you love and care for who have pasted away or been taken from you, what I see as the important part is that we wipe the tears away and move on."

It was just an act, the chain that was linked to his heart still weighed him down, even now.

It was a sad thing, but he knew that in his heart that he had failed her, but this was in his own heart and not his.

If he was able to allow others to feel a least a small pinch of joy here, he would do so.

Right now it was the only thing he was able to do, that gave him some relief from the chain.

" _Bearing the chain forged by my acts_."

That was part of the rite to summon that _Alexander_ , it was rather ironic to Anthony how it fitted in with his life right now.

He also found it rather amusing that he quoted that poem form time to time.

It was as if he was now Genesis and the book he had on him had _Loveless_ in it.

" _Wait why am I so happy about being like that red jacket jerk_?"

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira had stayed in the garden while Lacus had gone to greet her other guest, Kira did not expect her as well as all those in the house to just let Anthony leave and meet up with him.

Kira did not know how he did it, but Anthony seemed to be able to slip past all those inside and was now in front of him in a chiar.

He did not sit in it, no he crouched in it and asked "So, is there a load on your chest, Kira Yamato?"

As if on reflex Kira just said "Yes, yes there is?"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "You listened to me before, I can at least give you that same favour."

Kira gave him a nod and said "Can I trust you not to speak of this to anyone?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "Do I look like I give out personal secrets, I give you my word and my word is my bond."

Kira gave him a nod and then said "Anthony, have you ever, have you ever felt drawn to a person and not just in the physical way?"

As the memories rushed back to him, Anthony did his best to hold back the tears as he said "Yes, I do know of it."

Kira took note that Anthony had said 'of it' rather than 'I know it'. Kira now said "It is just, that I can feel like some force that just draws me to her?"

In reply to this Anthony said "I desire, a hunger but not of the flesh in all meanings of flesh, deep in the heart of a person, a soul you may call it a hunger to fill a void or a rift that is there, to find that which can fill the rift and make it oneself whole again."

Kira was able to grasp this, but he was unable to see how his friend could think on such a deep level so Anthony now said to him.

"Think of a rating out of 1 to 10, you are a 9 and she is the 1 you need."

When Anthony put it across like that it did sound just a little lame if not very lame, but he also could see the point of it and replied to him.

"In a way it is not that just any 1 can do, but a 1 that fits is the 1 that must be there?"

Anthony gave a one way smile as he gave a nod to Kira saying "That is how I see it, it is not the same for all of us, I will not tell you what to do, but the 1 who I dare say fitted me, when are eyes met, there was a feeling as if the hunger inside was eased."

If he had to take two things out of today, one was that he was alive, the second was that Anthony was a deeper as well as more complex man that he thought him to be.

He had known this for a while now, but he did not know that it was to such an extent like this.

Kira was able to see now that Anthony's eyes did not show that he was arrogant as well as a smart ass.

For the first time since he had met him, he could see a man who was in pain and a lot of it, a man who was doing his best to hide his pain from those around him.

It made Kira a little sad, he was unsure if Anthony was hiding it due to the lack of trust he had in him or if it was that hurt too much to speak of it.

Kira at this point saw that Anthony was waiting for him to speak so he decided to do so.

"Anthony, this feeling, I just want to be with her, I want to walk side by side, it is that I just want to spend time with her and I can be happy, why, why do I feel like this."

He did not get a reply for a whole minute as Anthony closed his eyes and took in a quite a few deep breaths as if he was doing his best not to cry.

"I can tell you, I know why, this feeling it is not to be taken likely as it can change how you view the world."

This did sound a little cliché, but Anthony had seen it as well as felt it, he had felt it with Ayu and he had seen it with Tomoya and Tomoyo.

He knew what this was, it was scary as he knew that Kira should be feeling this, but not speaking to _him_ about it so openly.

After the minute had passed Anthony opened his eyes gave a one way smile, but this time his eyes smiled as well, it was this smile he reserved for those he cared for.

It had been a while since he had but as he did use it he now said to Kira "It's is called love, Kira, I have seen it work wonders as well as miracles before me, it is eternal."

Anthony could feel it from Kira, the feeling that he had with Ayu, the fact that he would care for her and drop all that he had to be with her.

There was no doubt about it, this feeling that he had not felt in so long, he could feel flowing from Kira, not to him, but he was glad he was able to feel it all the same.

"I can see that you are a little shocked, but let me tell you, it is better to regret the happiness and joy that you had than to think about the joy you could have had."

That was part of the way that he lived, Anthony was stuck in the past, but he did not wish to reverse it to never know Ayu.

"Even if the chances are close to nil if not worse, in the vast awesome world, think of all the small miracles that occur, do not turn away from them, it is what makes the world beautiful, a student I knew taught me that."

Kira now asked "You said a student not a cadet, did you mix up or are they two different things?"

At this point Anthony gave a shrug and said "Were you a cadet while you were studying, I think you have your own answer."

That was true he did and he came to realise that not all people where Anthony was from had to be cadets of a sort.

It was now that Anthony said "I can't give you advise but I can say you will regret all that you could have had if you had taken action over what you didn't or did have because you did, the choice is yours Kira, you do what you think is right and I will accept it."

Kira gave Anthony a nod and said "I know what you're saying to me, I can also feel that I may be in the wrong, but I don't want to regret not doing this rather than doing it, thank you for this.'

Kira said this and stood up and walked away, as he did so a tear fell from Anthony's eyes as he said softly "I will do all that I can, so that you can enjoy the happy ending you deserve, if I didn't it would be an insult to the time I had with Ayu."

* * *

 **Okay just to let you know, Anthony isn't going suicidal, yet if not ever. Right now he just wants to make sure that Lacus and Kira can have a 'happy ending'. He wants this for them as being a Newtype and back in space, he can now feel the emotions around him as his power is growing. He felt that Kira felt the same way he felt for Ayu and that Lacus felt the same way Ayu did for him. So sorry shipper on deck but I do like Lacus Kira.I also just wanted to find time to build their relationship rather than force it if you know what I mean. I will get to the crew of the _Archangel_ next chapter and there will be more than just talk next chapter as well. If you read the quote at the start of the chapter you would have gotten the idea what this is chapter may just be about though not all if not most quotes do not match the chapter. I will finish this story and give you the sequel in Unicorn, the Fate Stay night one I made is not the cannon end to this story so don't worry about it. Again sorry for the sort chapter but things do happen.**

 **Please Review and let me Know what you think, no flaming please.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay I'm back and I got a new Chapter of Gundam Agito SEED with me. Sorry about the long wait, I got a bit sidetracked as well as the internet I have has screwed me over every now and again. (90% of the day). I played the entire Mass Effect trilogy and to be honest, I really did not fell that the ending was so bad as I was told it was so I spent two weeks there and before that I was playing Reach and Halo CE on repeat. Meh, probably because I did not really care too much, I liked the story, the last game was a little rushed but hey it was alright. But enough about that Tome for the story, I put a lot of effort to try and get this chapter done well. I will apologise for it not being as long as it is meant to be, but when I got to the end of the Chapter I was like, well guess I should end it here.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think no flaming**

* * *

Opening Song (Hologram)

" _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sosowarete"_ Bright Vermilion light shines from the eyes of the **Agito Zero** as the camera pans down to the torso to reveal Anthony with his eyes closed.

" _Boku wa yuku no mada minu sekai e"_ Anthony opens his eyes and begins to move his suit. As he does this the entire screen is now engulfed with Vermilion light and the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ appears.

" _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"_ Anthony is sitting with his back to the **Agito Zero** , flipping through pages of his book.

" _Nezumiiro no sora no shita._ " Anthony turns his head slightly to look in the direction of the camera.

" _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijindeita._ " This scene shows Kira sitting and looking at earth while Lacus comes from behind and places her hands over his eyes and then removes them as she smiles.

" _Itsuka wa sa._ " The scene now shows Delilah as she now gets into a mobile suit and prepares to launch.

" _Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_." This Scene show Andrew Waltfeld looking over the desert at night while the winds blows. The Camera pans out to show that Ashia and DeCosta are with him.

" _Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana._ " The view now shows a line of the crew of the Archangel. It pans to the left showing Kuzzey, Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Natarle, Mu and then it zooms in to show Murrue. Behind Murrue there is a flag of the Atlantic Federation.

" _Tsuyogatte_ " Anthony looks straight ahead at a man, the wind blowing his crimson cape behind him, his eyes are narrowed and his face is empty of emotion.

" _Kizutasutia_ " Rau Le Creuset Now turns his mask on and his hair being blown in the wind, he has a smirk on his face as he faces Anthony.

" _Kokoro sukashita youni._ " The two of them are standing off and the image of the Earth's sphere is in between the two of them.

" _Furidashita_ " A feminine hand reaches out for Anthony and he does the same, only the hand that is reaching out for him fades before the two can make contact.

" _Amastubu tachi ga_ " Anthony wakes up in his mobile suit and holding a picture in his hands. The camera zooms in on during the last word to show him standing and smiling with a young woman.

" _Ran hansha Kurikaesu_ " The scene shows a sign saying extend then three Mobile suits one Grey tinted Green, One Black and the last a Grey tinted Blue. A Man with Blonde hair in white stands smiling at them as the scene breaks to show Rau Le Creuset in front of the **Dominion**.

" _Massugu na hikari ga, Kousa shite_ " The scene shows Kira in the **Freedom** cutting down to **GINNs** , the first it passes him, the other he uses the cannons on the **Freedom** to shoot down.

" _Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_ " The ground is on fire and the **Blitz** , **Duel** and **Buster** emerge out of the flames to take on an unseen enemy.

" _Doko made mo, Tsuknukeru_ " The view pans past Delilah in a custom **GINN** that is coloured bright yellow and turns to show that she is firing at an unseen enemy in space.

" _Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete._ " This scene pans to the right as it reveals the **Clamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , above the ocean trying to land a hit on the **Agito Zero** and each one being thrown back.

" _Kono sora no shita_ " The scene shows Rau's Custom white **GINN** flying forth with its beam sabre.

" _Donna toko ni itemo_ " This scene show Mu face and the **Strike** clashing beam sabres with Rau in his **GINN**. The scene is lit up with the light coming from the class.

" _Tokoku hazu nanda, mada minu sekai e" The scene is of that when Anthony is facing the camera, he turns his head closes his book stands up and moves towards his cockpit._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

" _Negative, I've got the gun, good luck to you sir."_ The Last Recorded Words of Noble 6 Halo Reach

Anthony now sat down on his own and took in some deep breaths, had he done the right thing, had he given the right advice to Kira?

Well it was out of his hands now, he just had to sit back and see what now became of the two of them.

" _You won't catch me crying over what could be_."

It was not his voice that said this in his head no far from it, but he knew the message as well as believed in it.

"If we fear what the new day will bring, we can't solve anything."

Anthony said this with a small measure of pride in his chest as he did so, he was just about to try and figure out where the crew of the Archangel may be at when he heard a voice ask him "Is that, is that what you say where you come from?"

It was the man by the name of Reverend Malchio.

He had ties to the Junk Guild, in cannon that was the only reason why Kira was here in the first place.

" _I should have watched Astray a little more of it, it would really be a big help right now_."

It would be even more so since he knew that Reverend Malchio got a bit more screen time in it than this.

Now turning to face the man Anthony said "Not really, we go more along the lines of, _walk on wandering souls for your respite we pray._ "

The man now looked at Anthony and got the hint that he was not going to finish that song.

"That song, I get the feeling that it is sung in both joy and in mourning?"

Anthony said "A young man, no he was still a boy, Ace sung the that to calm down our siblings, as they were dying."

The blind man now said "That is sad, can I ask, was he a good singer?"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "He would put me to shame, perhaps Miss Clyne as well."

Reverend Malchio now gave a polite chuckle "No doubt she would have liked to meet him."

In turn Anthony closed his eyes and said "As I look back on it now, he was a very talented little brother."

Reverend Malchio now said "My apologies I did not mean to dig up any old memories or scars."

Anthony gave a shrug and said "It does not matter, if I feel sad, if I do not, if I mourn, if I rejoice, if I cry or if I cheer, they are not waking up, I can let them rest they deserve it."

"But I know if I do not live my life, by the code that I have and the rules that I set for myself, I will not be able to look them in the eye when the time comes to."

Reverend Malchio now gave a nod and said "We are our own harshest judge, but I know what it is that you are saying."

Anthony now in turn gave him a nod as he said "I live life by what I have set, am more than ready to fight for that if any seek to take that away from me."

Reverend Malchio now asked "Not to pry, but what if you are against violence in any and all forms, what will you do then?"

In reply to him Anthony said "I will tell you this, if the world was able to be at peace by words and words alone, there would be no mobile suits."

Anthony gave a sigh as he now said "But the world or rather Nature is a lot madder than we think, some say it is human to fight, but is that not what beast do, at times one has to look in the mirror and think is this the path I truly wish to follow."

Reverend Malchio now just asked "Do you have an answer for that for yourself, sir?"

He did not mean to pry into things but Anthony was able to get the _feeling_ that he was genuinely interested in him.

Anthony gave him a nod and said " _And unto him, I reply: I will become Agito, I will sound the knell to shake all the world_."

Reverend Malchio gave him a polite nod and said "So you wish to stop all of this, you wish to show the world that Natural and Co-ordinator can live in harmony?"

Anthony shook his head as he said "No what I desire will shake them, I wish to show them that they are human, both of them, if we are to go by the circumstances of ones birth, you are society that has regressed into feudalism, it is rather sad if you think about it."

Anthony had just said in a way that this war and those who fought it were in all senses of the word, stupid if not very stupid.

Reverend Malchio gave him a nod and said "It is as you say it is, but not all can see it that way."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "That is true, the more power that a person has, the more that they fear change."

Reverend Malchio knew that was very true, power was not security in this world.

No it was just a way to get what you wanted, but you had to be careful for some people may wish to take you down in order to get what they desire or it is their desire to take you down.

Anthony stood up and said "Things are not like the ballads and tomes, the happy endings, I used to love them as a kid, but I learned that they were not real."

Anthony now turned to face Reverend Malchio as he now said "An ideal world is ideal due to the fact that it does not exist in reality, it sucks, but reality is just that, we have to make do with what we have and build up from their?"

Reverend Malchio got what it was that Anthony was saying and asked "Do you believe that a war like this can end, with all the hate that each side holds for the other?"

Anthony now gave a sigh and said "Now you see that is the problem, all of them went and said we hate the enemy, that is not how it is meant to be, you are meant to fight and kill them but not hate them?"

Reverend Malchio now asked "If you would, please explain what it is that you mean by that?"

Anthony now closed his eyes as he said "I do not hate any of those who tried to take my life, back at home and here, do you want me to give you an example of what it is that I mean?"

The Reverend gave him a nod so Anthony said "Grand Marshal Cid Aly something, forgive me I can't get his name right, he was a real bastard."

Anthony went on to say "He took over the Empire of the White Tiger Crystal enslaved it and decided to take over all of Orience."

Anthony was not yet finished as he now said "But in truth he only did so because he was sick of Crystal States being held at the whims of the four crystals."

Anthony went on now to say "In the last moments of his life, he defied a being that is almost a god per say, he cut of his own head in order to defy it, he was the first to ever do so for that I can respect him as well as admire him."

Reverend Malchio now got what it was that Anthony was saying and said "I see, to you all of us, we from this world, we must seem rather foolish trying to kill on another over such things."

Anthony shook his head "No, it is just the ones who seek to gain from such a thing have pushed both parties into this and they are reaping the benefits of it as we speak."

Reverend Malchio now asked "If I may ask, who is it that you speak of?"

Anthony gave a shrug "Time will reveal them to you, sir."

Anthony now said "You will have to excuse me for a moment, I need to use the loo."

It was no lie, he did indeed need to use the loo.

Reverend Malchio politely asked "Will you be able to find it in there or do you require a guide?"

Anthony turned his head as he began to walk off "I think I will be fine, there has got to be more than one loo in there so I should be able to find one fine."

Reverend Malchio now gave a polite bow of his head and said "If that is your wish."

As he heard Anthony go he had to say "A strange young man, he is not an idealist, but he is by no means a soldier, why does he really fight I wonder?"

* * *

 _Archangel_

The Archangel and her crew had impounded the moment that they had docked at JOSHA.

Murrue was now being grilled for her actions, it was as if they wished to pin the fact that the **MS Strike** was lost on her.

She also found that they did not approve of Kira and all that he had done in fact they were hostile on the topic of him.

One of the three admirals that now addressed her said "Murrue Ramius, we are yet to even come to the more questionable of your actions, you had a rouge on board your ship, a man who we knew nothing about."

Murrue was able to take a slight amount of pleasure in the fact that they only knew a little about Anthony Hitoro as well as his suit.

"Do you have anything to say in your defence for taking an enemy aboard as well as a Mobile suit, bad enough that you let one pilot the **MS Strike**."

Murrue took in a deep breath and said "At the time he was willing to help and did so, he did not betray us and claimed not to be a Co-ordinator."

The Admiral who sat in the middle of the three now said to her "Yet as per the report of Ensign Badgiruel he refused to allow you to test his blood."

Murrue did not show it, but at this point in time, she wanted to go up and slap Natarle across the face with that book Anthony kept on him.

"That is so, at first it was due to the fact that he did not trust us, he was fighting for us, so I did not press the matter."

All three of them made a face at her that told her that they just wanted a reason to send her to die.

"Ensign Badgiruel's report also states that he had no respect for the line of command and he did as he pleased."

Murrue gave a nod and said "He respected it, it was his belief, that the rank he held was the deputy to that of a full colonel, in his mind he was the highest ranking officer."

Now they saw fit to use a different line of attack on her "So you are saying that you allowed a ranking officer of a foreign military onto your ship and dictate battles to you."

Murrue in turn said "He did no such thing, he fought how he pleased and gave us intel on _ZAFT's_ moves, we acted in the _Archangel's_ best interests."

This did not impress them at all and the one on the right of her now asked her "You had time to take his suit from him, why did you not make any attempts."

Murrue replied "In the time he had been with us and from what Kira told us, he was well versed in hand to hand combat, there are other reports of his skills surely."

Murrue then saw fit to add "That and he claimed as well as showed that his suit had AI as he called it that was able to move his suit while he was out of it, he told us it was a fail safe in case we tried to take it."

Now the Admiral in the centre of the table asked "AI, did you really believe him?"

Murrue gave a nod "The entire crew and I saw this in the desert, his suit was able to move and retrieve him from the ground with no one else inside."

Now that same Admiral asked "Did it ever occur to you that he may have had an ally hidden in there, your report looks worse and worse by the minute?"

That was it, now Murrue knew that they were just trying to find a way to pin the blame on her or more likely blame more things on her.

"That is not possible, two of the crew including Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga have been in his suit and they saw nor met any other person in there."

It was true, though both of the two had said it was very if not too spacious in there.

Now the Admiral to her left said "That is so, then if what he said was true you let an officer from an unknown military onto your ship with and AI that he was using to gather data on us as well as _ZAFT_!"

Both the other Admirals turned to look at this one, it was clear that this guy had it out for Murrue more so than the rest.

"That is a bit far fetched, I think it would be best if we try to be realistic in what we are here for, the loss of the **MS Strike** and the unknown suit and pilot."

At least 1 out of the 3 still was a bit human. Murrue could feel a twist in her gut forming as she recalled Anthony's warnings.

The Admiral who had just spoken up for her saw this and asked "Is there more to this than we know, for the record?"

Murrue decided not to tell them of the warning and said "No, it is just that I can see now why it was so dangerous to have him on board, but at the time we in need of help and the extra mobile suit was sure to keep the _ZAFT forces_ from us."

The Admiral who had made a false claim against her now said "That said you have no data on this suit nor where he came from or who he worked for, all that was given to us points to a facility as well as a nation that we know does not exist."

Murrue gave him a nod and said "He stated if we looked for it we would not find it, he showed us that his single mobile suit had the power to take out a fleet, keeping him fighting _ZAFT_ was in the Alliance's best interests."

None of them could deny that, but now they changed they angle on all of this.

"During the battle of Orbit he was noted to have saved a _ZAFT_ pilot can you enlighten us to why he did this, did he speak to you of it at all?"

"I am unable to comment on that, he stated that he did not kill those he fought in battle, all that I know that he so far has not killed any of the _ZAFT_ pilots that attacked him."

Murrue then said "Though he did mention in passing a few times that he was not authorised to kill."

The Admirals then said "So that is what he said, could it be he was a spy for _ZAFT_."

Murrue gave a pause and then said "We consider that he may be a spy, but at the time we needed the aid that he gave us."

It all seemed to come down to the fact that the _Archangel_ actually needed him if they wished to survive the _ZAFT_ onslaught.

It was a risk, a risk that Murrue had taken and now had to pay for.

Anthony had warned them about this place he had told them " _JOSH-A is no haven_."

Murrue inwardly cursed that young man for not telling her why it was not the safe haven that it was meant to be.

Why did he have to be so cryptic about all that went on, at a time like this she would have liked to know a clear answer to what he meant by his warnings.

Why did all that he have to say mean both yes and no?

"That will be all, you are dismissed we will reassign part of your crew that will take place immediately."

Murrue froze what Anthony had said would happen was coming true.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony was standing at a table in the Clyne residence, he was currently sipping tea, said tea had about 7 sugars in it.

He was on edge, there was much to be done and now was more crucial time a single wrong step and he was toast.

Also Lacus and Kira OTP would be dead, that was not good, not good for SEED at all.

Not to mention that his actions may have made Patrick Zala even more mad than he was meant to be.

With out the _System_ and his suit he was just an ordinary person a natural in a place filled with enhanced humans.

The **MS Agito Zero** was on route to him, but in the transit time, he as well as Lacus Clyne could be attacked and killed, just like any normal person.

He now heard Delilah Bennett now asked him "You seem to be uneasy, to you dislike it up here?"

A strange feeling came over him, he could tell that she had intended no offence when she said that.

Turning to her he said "No, I used to sleep in my suit, it was a bit of home."

Delilah now looked at him "Um, a bit of home, you are home sick then?"

This was all new for Anthony, without the _System_ he was slowly able to tell the intent and the emotion of the person in front of him.

"Yes, I am very home sick, I do desire to return home, but I also know that I must finish this first."

Anthony now felt a feeling rush over him, it confused him, he was unsure of what it was, but he was able to feel that it was how he felt when he was unsure.

So now looking into her eyes he said "I do not like to leave things unfinished, it does not speak well of me or any of those who I stand beside."

Delilah gave a sigh as she said "I don't know what to think of you, are you a person or are you just an extension of that suit of yours?"

The feeling that came from her as she said this was more playful than serious or so he assumed.

Anthony had decided to reply with a joke of his own "A joke I take it, I am a person, I have to ask though, do you lot have souls, I mean Co-ordinators in general?"

Delilah did not reply to him, her jaw was open and her mouth showing.

The emotion that Anthony was able to grasp that was around her was not anger, it was shock mixed with confusion.

She now asked "Please tell me that was your idea of a bad joke, a very bad joke?"

Anthony looked at her and tilted her head as he said "Shock, unsure, caution, a bit of anger, damn what is with me today."

A sudden pain was in his head and he raised his hand and began to massage his forehead.

"Yeah, it was a joke, my bad, I should have made that more clear to you and all."

The pain was still their an a new emotion began to leak from Delilah, normally Anthony would have no clue what it was, but he had been feeling it very recently so he knew what it was, concern.

Turning away from her his eyes still closed he said "I'll be fine, I just need to finish my tea."

Picking up his tea, he took a sip of it and let the sweet sugary taste run down his throat.

It did ease the pain in his head a little and he gave a very satisfied smile and yawn.

Delilah now looked at Anthony and said "You should get some rest, I can see that you're out of it?"

She was unsure about it though, he was meant to have slept before he was to arrive here.

"I take it you went through the list that I sent you?"

It was out of the blue and took Delilah by surprise so she said "List, what list, oh wait, yes, yes we did go through it."

Anthony now said "Can I assume that you did act on it or should I watch where I step?"

He could feel that she was unsure of what to say so he instead just said "So you got some but not all, got them to leave perhaps or gave them a very short break during this time?"

Delilah now asked "Are you worried that a strike team will be sent to kill us due to you being here?"

Anthony shook his head "No, what I do worry about is a **MS** team coming here."

Delilah gave a pause Anthony was able to feel that fear that she felt at learning such a thing.

"If I am compromised, than I know that the ones who wish me dead will do all that they can in order to make it so, prepare for the worst possible outcome, that is what one needs to do."

Delilah gave a pause she was unsure of what to say next but then she found the words.

Now in a very concerned voice she asked "Is your suit, is your suit on route here?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "Yes, yes it is, but I will not leave as soon as it arrives, no I need to stay here, at least till Kira leaves."

Delilah now asked him "So, you will stay if he stays?"

Anthony shook his head "If he chooses to stay and not leave, then I will respect that, but I will not sit idle, I will go and fight, there is still one nation upon the Earth that is not ruled by extremist."

Delilah was able to name said nation "The ORB union, it is the only place that is left?"

Anthony gave her a nod "On one hand, the leaders Earth Alliance sees you guys as inhuman, your current leader is of the sick mindset that you lot are an evolved species, it is rather sad if you think about it, in more ways than one."

Delilah gave a blink and then said "I think you said that earlier on, you make us all sound like a bunch of kids who never got along."

Anthony gave her a smile and said "That was my intent, in a way you are all a bunch of kids, you are yet to now Tempus Finis."

Delilah now raised an eyebrow and asked "Huh, the start of the end, what are you talking about."

Anthony gave a shrug and said "After Milites was defeated after we took down their Capital, we began to return home as we did the sky turned red a new enemy rose out of the sea behind our Capital."

Anthony now gave a pause as he sighed and then said "There is no heroes welcome like coming home to find a bunch of monster wandering the city with the fresh blood of your friends and comrades on their hands."

Delilah now said "You expect me to believe that, okay you do not agree with all that goes on here and you may be from another world, but what the heck, monsters?"

In reply Anthony said "All I have to say is _what the heck modified_ people who think they are not human."

His point was clear, mock my world and I will mock yours, Delilah was able to get wind of this and shut up.

It was not the best thing to do but at this point in time it was effective.

Anthony now said "If the data that I have been able to gather is correct, you will not need Tempus Finis, both sides will try mass genocide."

* * *

 _With Lacus_

Lacus heard this as she and Kira just entered to room and she was rather shocked, she had not heard all that had been said but she had heard the last part.

" _You will not need Tempus Finis, both sides will try mass genocide_."

Lacus now decided to ask "What is it that you speak of Anthony, you do not seem to be yourself."

In reply to her Anthony took a sip of his tea and then said "I hear whispers of a weapon, from the name I can tell what it is meant to be."

Kira now said "Anthony, don't beat around the bush with us, if you know more than we do just tell us, we're friends right."

Anthony now gave a sigh "The name of it, the name of the weapon is GENESIS, I may be wrong, so do correct me if I am, but it is safe to say the use of such a weapon is not for creation."

Lacus and Kira both gave a blink, had Anthony just made a light joke when he spoke of this new weapon the PLANTS were building?

Kira gave a sigh and said "It would not be you if you did not find a way to make light of it all."

In reply to him Anthony said "I did, in a sense, Lacus the people who rule over this place suck."

Lacus gave him a smile as she giggled just a little at that.

"Anthony, it is good to know what you told us, I do believe you are right in both cases, the ones who rule in the PLANTS do _suck_ as you say."

Delilah who had been silent the entire time now said "Not to be rude, but what are you all talking about, the weapon part I get, but what is so big about it."

Anthony now said "Well you see when you go and name a weapon GENESIS, it is pretty that is not your average bomb or cannon, safe to say it is meant to do more than destroy bases or cities."

Now she got it and now she felt sick, once she had been all for death to naturals, Andrew Waltfeld had managed to open her eyes a little.

Lacus had been able to open them fully and now she felt a sick horror at what Anthony had just said.

A weapon, one ZAFT had built, that was meant to kill what, a nation and more, a planets perhaps, it was all sick.

The entire idea of it all, mass genocide, that was one thing that was pure evil, there was no reason to just kill every single man woman and child.

Yet if what Anthony was implying was true then ZAFT had built such a weapon with the very intent to kill every single man woman and child who was on Earth.

It was now that Anthony asked her "So where was all that pride you had when I first met, do you feel proud to be part of ZAFT now, where did all that superiority go, it was their after I beat you but now it is not?"

"Anthony that is enough, there is no need to say things like that, we all make mistakes!"

It was the angry voice of Kira that said this and Anthony just gave a sigh.

"I was just asking if Delilah still felt proud to be a part of ZAFT with the mass genocide they have planned and all."

He now turned to meet her gaze right in the eyes and asked her "Can you condone such an act, I wish to know if you can say that you can, I wish to know if you still believe that all Naturals should just die?"

Kira now grabbed Anthony and said "Stop it, there is no need to ask her that, what are you trying to prove."

Kira was strong far stronger than Anthony due to his origins, but Anthony had both the skill and the experience to do what he did next.

A sharp kick hit Kira on the knee and as his knee bent back with the impact an open calm slammed right under his rib cage.

Kira tried to fight back, but he felt an arm twist it's way around him, and lock around his neck and a sharp blow hit his temple.

He was not knocked out by that, but he was hurt and he felt his legs slowly give in under him.

The arm let him go and he fell, but managed to hold himself up with his hands before he hit the ground.

"I may not look it, but I am a lot tougher than I look, also I got experience you don't."

Lacus now cleared her throat and spoke to both of them "Mr Yamato, Mr Hitoro, it is not nice to fight in the house of your host, I ask that you both stop this at once and make up."

Anthony gave her a nod and said "I let my control slip, it was my mistake I will not do so again."

Kira now got up and said "I'm at fault as well, you just wanted to know if we can condone this or not, for my part I can't and I won't, sorry I did not mean to try to harm you."

Lacus could tell that Kira meant what he said, she was also able to tell that what Anthony had said had just been lip service.

Kira had gone and put himself in front of Anthony and what he had wished to know.

" _If I am right, Anthony was trying to make Delilah say that all of this, that this entire war is just a waste of human lives, Kira was unable to see this and decided to step in_."

Be it known that Lacus also took note of the fact that Anthony seemed to be skilled, very skilled in fact, she had been unsure of he was 19 as he had told them.

What he just did, as a Natural, he must have years of practice to pull that off, against Kira.

" _Just how much are you hiding from us, as well as why are doing it_?"

So now Lacus asked "Anthony, can I ask you a question, will you answer it and not avoid it?"

In reply to her Anthony said "I will but I will answer only it and it alone."

Lacus gave a blink " _Did he just say that he was going to answer her on it but on nothing else_?"

Kira at this bit asked Lacus "Um, Lacus what did you want to know about Anthony, do you think he is hiding his past from us?"

Lacus shook her head and said "We heard all about his past, what I wanted to know may not be as important as I thought it was."

It all came down to the fact that the age of Anthony was not as important as why he had come to their world, if he was not from it.

" _What if he really is from our world, all that I know suggests that he is not, but all that I know is all that he wants me to know_?"

Her mind now flashed back to Haro as is read out his ID " _He did note that he did not want Mr Pink close to his suit, was what we saw on that video just a video_?"

All of it, all of it did not make sense to her who he truly was, why he was here, what was his agenda?

She closed her eyes and then opened them and with a strong resolve she now asked "Anthony why is it that you are here?"

It was not 'who sent you' or 'what are you doing here' it was a little more vague so he had to cover all of the topics.

Lacus was sure that he knew this and she hoped that he would uphold his end of the deal.

But she got an answer that she did not expect, he did uphold his end of their deal but he did so in such a way, she had to admit, that he was either hiding his past or just being an ass hole.

"I was not sent here nor did I come here of my own free will, it was an accident, I had no intent to leave my home yet alone come here and be thrown into your world with your issues."

Anthony had said this with no emotion of in his voice.

It gave of the feeling that he meant to say was ' _If you want me to leave just say so, I do not need you and I do not need to help you'._

He now said "After all that I did for the crew of the Archangel and you Miss Clyne, yet you suspect me of what, don't tell me what it is, you'll piss me off."

Taking in a deep breath Anthony said "Out of every single person in this room, who never been cause of death for another living person, Kira has killed, Delilah has killed and people have died for you."

As soon as he said this Anthony shook his head "I've saved all three of you more than once and this is what you think of me, I did not save you because I had an agenda, I saved you because I wanted to."

Now turning to Delilah "I did save your life, instead of letting you burn up on entry to Earth, I had no intention or desire to see you again, let alone speak with you, in fact you ZAFT pilot OC, not even named."

"Kira I saved you from capture by ZAFT when we first met, I assisted you and the Archangel up till ORB, I will also let you know, I could have left you at any point no force Earth or in Space could stop me."

It now came for Lacus's turn and she could see the look of both and betrayal in his eyes "I assisted you in your escape from the Archangel, I sent you data on you guards who were not loyal to who and this is how you repay me."

Shaking his head Anthony turned around and said "3 hours, my suit will be here in 3 hours."

He now said "I thank you for your hospitality Ms Clyne, I believe that I should leave, Tell Ms McGriff not be meeting her, Let the mass genocide ensue, I will be elsewhere, it is not my home nor is it my war."

All of them all 3 of them heard the doors close as he finished what he was saying and they all knew that he was gone.

Delilah now looked to Lacus and said "Miss Clyne, should I go after him?"

Kira did not wait for Lacus to reply, he ran straight for the door opened it, saw that Anthony had already made it to the main door.

He called out "Stop she didn't mean it like." Anthony did not turn to look at him even he just opened the door and closed it.

Kira recalled how at time he was unable to notice Anthony was in the room.

He now sped down to the main door and opened it but when he did, Anthony was no where to be seen.

It was like that time in the Pilot changing room, he had not notice Anthony till the man had wished to be seen.

Kira gave a quiet curse "Dam it, why can't I see you where have you gone to he."

He knew better than to call out his name, though _ZAFT_ did not know Anthony's name he was sure that Anthony had not come here using it.

Kira looked around but still could not see him "I can't, I can't even call out his name, why, why did this have to happen now above all times, why did this happen now!"

* * *

 **Okay Thanks for reading, I have a few things I would like to say before you leave though, first is that Anthony is going to participate in the rest of this series. Second is that as he is slowly evolving as a New type, he is beginning to feel people and what they feel as well as what they intend. But fact being at this time he is only able to feel and understand in his own way. Thus when he felt what Lacus was feeling when she asked him that question** _ **he**_ **felt that mistrust as well as suspicion. Safe to say if I have helped out a girl or a guy on more than one occasion all because I felt it was the right thing to do, well then. Yeah I'd be pissed, the AEUG he was trying to build here was meant to stop Rau, Patrick and Blue Cosmos. Safe to say he is not going to do that any more and will just do it himself for he forgot that Lacus though kind and upbeat is actually extremely smart and one of the three smartest people in the SEED universe. Thus when she was suspicious of him he felt hurt as well as betrayed, sure he keeps things from them, but in truth, they do not need to know all there is to know about him. He will assist as well as interact with the crew of the Archangel, Kira, Cagalli and Waltfeld, but for now he is not going to speak to Lacus. He will reconcile with her or rather she will reconcile with him later, but that will be close to the end. Safe to say that he will be unable to look at her the way he did when he watched SEED, the same why he looks at Miss Peacecraft from Wing. He is going to help out at ORB as well but next chapter he is going to leave the PLANTS. Safe to say he will not be a part of the Three ship alliance, while he will ally with them, Anthony will let them know it is because he does not wish to see mass genocide unfold before him. The entire time he has being helping people out just because he felt he had to at this point he has just snapped and decided to stay with his suit and do what he sees needs to be done. Oh I forgot, just because he feels hurt as well as offended by Lacus does not mean he has cut ties with the DSSD,**

 **If you wish to ask me a question you don't want to put into a review then PM me.**

 **Thanks for reading please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, here we go the next chapter, I will explain some things that the end so hold your questions till then. Also I am trying to finish this story as soon as I can, so this will be my main focus for a while. Also with Christmas just around the corner things may start to get hectic that is why I will be putting out as many chapters as I can before then. So that you guys can enjoy them, if you have any questions please PM me.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song (Hologram)

" _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sosowarete"_ Bright Vermilion light shines from the eyes of the **Agito Zero** as the camera pans down to the torso to reveal Anthony with his eyes closed.

" _Boku wa yuku no mada minu sekai e"_ Anthony opens his eyes and begins to move his suit. As he does this the entire screen is now engulfed with Vermilion light and the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ appears.

" _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"_ Anthony is sitting with his back to the **Agito Zero** , flipping through pages of his book.

" _Nezumiiro no sora no shita._ " Anthony turns his head slightly to look in the direction of the camera.

" _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijindeita._ " This scene shows Kira sitting and looking at earth while Lacus comes from behind and places her hands over his eyes and then removes them as she smiles.

" _Itsuka wa sa._ " The scene now shows Delilah as she now gets into a mobile suit and prepares to launch.

" _Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_." This Scene show Andrew Waltfeld looking over the desert at night while the winds blows. The Camera pans out to show that Ashia and DeCosta are with him.

" _Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana._ " The view now shows a line of the crew of the Archangel. It pans to the left showing Kuzzey, Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Natarle, Mu and then it zooms in to show Murrue. Behind Murrue there is a flag of the Atlantic Federation.

" _Tsuyogatte_ " Anthony looks straight ahead at a man, the wind blowing his crimson cape behind him, his eyes are narrowed and his face is empty of emotion.

" _Kizutasutia_ " Rau Le Creuset Now turns his mask on and his hair being blown in the wind, he has a smirk on his face as he faces Anthony.

" _Kokoro sukashita youni._ " The two of them are standing off and the image of the Earth's sphere is in between the two of them.

" _Furidashita_ " A feminine hand reaches out for Anthony and he does the same, only the hand that is reaching out for him fades before the two can make contact.

" _Amastubu tachi ga_ " Anthony wakes up in his mobile suit and holding a picture in his hands. The camera zooms in on during the last word to show him standing and smiling with a young woman.

" _Ran hansha Kurikaesu_ " The scene shows a sign saying extend then three Mobile suits one Grey tinted Green, One Black and the last a Grey tinted Blue. A Man with Blonde hair in white stands smiling at them as the scene breaks to show Rau Le Creuset in front of the **Dominion**.

" _Massugu na hikari ga, Kousa shite_ " The scene shows Kira in the **Freedom** cutting down to **GINNs** , the first it passes him, the other he uses the cannons on the **Freedom** to shoot down.

" _Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_ " The ground is on fire and the **Blitz** , **Duel** and **Buster** emerge out of the flames to take on an unseen enemy.

" _Doko made mo, Tsuknukeru_ " The view pans past Delilah in a custom **GINN** that is coloured bright yellow and turns to show that she is firing at an unseen enemy in space.

" _Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete._ " This scene pans to the right as it reveals the **Clamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , above the ocean trying to land a hit on the **Agito Zero** and each one being thrown back.

" _Kono sora no shita_ " The scene shows Rau's Custom white **GINN** flying forth with its beam sabre.

" _Donna toko ni itemo_ " This scene show Mu face and the **Strike** clashing beam sabres with Rau in his **GINN**. The scene is lit up with the light coming from the class.

" _Tokoku hazu nanda, mada minu sekai e" The scene is of that when Anthony is facing the camera, he turns his head closes his book stands up and moves towards his cockpit._

* * *

Chapter Twenty

" _The same melody repeats itself as the song grows richer and more beautiful. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could live seemingly constant lives while experiencing changes bit by bit?"_ Sayuri Kurata _(_ Kanon)

Anthony Hitoro now stood before the **MS Agito Zero** , he had to take this final step before it was too late.

If he did take this step he would be on his own or rather he would have to give up his plans to build the AEUG.

He had been too caught up in his own plans or rather how he thought or wished things would go.

He knew it was his own mistake, these people they were not characters in an anime or a virtual reality, no they were real and like real people they could mistrust him.

Up till now he had viewed it as reality, but he had also viewed it as a game.

Perhaps that had been the error on his part, he should know better than to just expect Lacus to trust him.

Even with what he had done it was no where near enough to truly earn her trust.

But then again, he may not need to, his suit the **Agito Zero** was by far the most advanced here, in fact he was sure that it would be for a long time.

" _I guess it is now or never, I aint gonna live forever._ "

It was true he was not and each moment he spent in here was a moment he was not home.

If he had to take away anything from that event with Lacus, it would be that he did not belong here, all of it was a lie.

" _It is not my home, but I have messed it up enough that I will have to at least clean up before I leave it, I guess I should also act on my own and not as a part of any force Destiny can handle itself, for all I care_."

As this thought crossed his mind he began to move to the **Agito Zero** , this entire area was a dead zone or, all security had been taken care of by the **Agito Zero**.

At least this way he did not have to worry about _ZAFT_ getting Kira or the others for now.

" _I guess I am alone here, I'll do what I can to stop Rau, but then I will devote all of my time to getting the hell back home_."

He had been away for far to long, his friends his family those who were like family and those who he knew.

He had not seen them for a while now and it was now starting to feel as if he would never see them again.

" _I can't think like that, if I do then all hope I have for getting home is lost_."

He now climbed into the cockpit of the **Agito Zero** and began to activate the system to show him the best next course of action.

Locking his suit he got changed into his Agito Cadet Uniform.

The _system_ directed him to leave the PLANTS and go to a certain colony, it had to be the one where Mu got shot by Rau.

Anthony now gave a slight curse as he said " _Okay I now regret not taking a Space Suit_."

The _system_ now made adjustments for this, it stated he should go to ORB or at least try to set down near ORB and wait till the Archangel came there after the betrayal by their own side.

It did give Anthony some joy to know that he could at least hear Murrue tell him that he was right and how she was wrong.

" _I guess some things won't change while others will, at least I have the_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _with me at the end of all things_."

Then it hit him " _If I am at the battle of ORB, I should look for Shinn and save his family_."

That would put a spanner in the works for Destiny and all he had to do was be aware of Shinn at the battle of ORB.

The **Agito Zero** 's presence was now known to any who saw it as Anthony moved it out and away from the PLANT.

" **Agito Zero** , run scenarios on the battle of ORB, get me the area where Shinn was and what it was that hit him."

The **Agito Zero** responded by pulling up imaged stored in it from Gundam SEED as well as Gundam SEED Destiny.

Anthony viewed this and then pulled up a visual of ORB on one of the other screens.

"Enhance that area and run simulations on how to prevent it."

As his suit set to work on that Anthony now brought up the area around him and saw that he was being followed by at least 10 **GINNs**.

"Oh come one, give me a better battle than that, **Agito Zero,** switch to offensive GN particles, I have taken it easy on these guys too long."

Putting on the shades that he had on him he looked in at the reflection of himself and said " _I was one of the top Gunpla fighters, not to mention I was the first to win a tournament in Zaku, not to mention that based Meijin off what I used to wear to the tournaments_."

" _I had to change my outfit because people would mistake me, Tomoya used to say I should just be one_."

Anthony now saw that he had gotten just far enough away from the PLANTS that they would not be in harms way in case of a stray shot.

Anthony now said " **Agito Zero** , scramble voice and open a the speakers, deactivate the _System_ , I'll do this the old fashioned way."

Anthony saw that _System_ was indeed off, but he was still seeing some things that were yet to pass.

Deciding to speak to those _ZAFT_ pilots and give them a chance Anthony said "You have exactly one minute to retreat or be struck down, I care not which you do, if you stay and fight."

"I will disable your suits, I cannot guarantee your oxygen due to the fight, if you wish to live pull back now."

The speaker was now inactive and Anthony said " **Agito Zero** , prepare to enter combat, Mobile fighter G mode."

Now standing up from where he was, Anthony now braced himself and took in a deep breath.

The seconds were ticking by and not a single suit was yet to leave, in a sense it meant that either they all wanted to die, or since Anthony had not killed a pilot of there yet.

They were banking on that he would just beat them and not kill them.

As the end of the minute drew near Anthony now got ready, he could see them, he could see the enemy and he knew just how to beat them.

* * *

 _With Lacus_

Lacus could see the reports, 10 pilots of _ZAFT_ were now in critical condition, all of them were alive, yet all of them now suffered from some form of oxygen deficiency.

What Anthony had done, Lacus did not truly know, but what she did know was that during his fight with them, he had let all 10 pilots live, only to suffer.

 _ZAFT_ had not released any thing else on the matter, she was sure they were keeping what it was that really injured some of the pilots a secret.

Kira was with her, he knew that Anthony was a bit angry, but to disable 10 suits and vent their oxygen that was not like him.

Delilah who had been saved by the pilot in question was sure that he did not attack their oxygen, the man had saved her while she had been trying to kill him.

The eerie silence was broken when Delilah said "I doubt that this is the whole truth, I cannot see Anthony attack them in such a way, cutting them off from their oxygen, that is not how he has fought so far, perhaps it was something else?"

Lacus now looked to Delilah and gave her a nod "I agree, it is not often _ZAFT_ tells us the whole truth and if Anthony did indeed cut their oxygen, those who he did it to first would be dead."

Kira was able to see where this is going and said "I think we should stop talking."

Lacus now turned to him and asked "Why do you say that Kira?"

In reply Kira just said "It is, it is because you did not trust him that he just walked out on us, I think if we just debate if he did or did not do this or if he has more weapons, that we will never get a chance to speak to him again."

That was true and Lacus knew it "Kira, I know that, but at this point in time, we do not know enough about him to trust him, he may or may not be from another world, part of me wants to believe that it is true, but if so why did he come here, how does he know so much?"

Kira now yelled "Don't talk about him like you know him, you were not with us on board the Archangel while _ZAFT_ tried to hunt us down, he was there for us, when it counted, he was by my side!"

Both Laucs and Delilah were in a bit of a daze they did not expect Kira to lash out like this.

"Who cares why he is here, so far he has helped me and those who I wanted to protect and neither of you can say that he was wrong in wanting to help us out, you saw the civilians we had on board Lacus."

It was true Lacus thanks to Mr Pink had seen the people who were part of ORB, all of them had been on board when _ZAFT_ tried to bring down the Archangel.

Lacus now began to feel a little sick.

Lacus recalled the words Anthony had said to them prior to his leaving " _I've saved all three of you more than once and this is what you think of me, I did not save you because I had an agenda, I saved you because I wanted to_."

As she recalled this she could hear the anger and the frustration in his voice, it did not help her.

Just a moment ago she felt cautious around him, but now she felt shame, shame that she had not tried to reach out to him.

Shame that she had not gone with Kira to try and stop him, shame that she a person who strove to understand others had chosen not to try with him.

In her heart deep down she wanted to make it up to him, to tell him that she was sorry that she doubted him.

But she knew that it would not do any good, her actions had spoken for her.

Anthony was not going to contact her or accept any form of contact from her.

" _Why did I choose to suspect him, it was the natural thing to do, but after he has done so much for Kira, what came over me and made me act like that_?"

Lacus had not said this out loud, it was but a thought, she gave a blink when she heard a voice answer her " _It is Fear Lacus_."

She now looked to Kira, but he had not heard this voice nor had Delilah, just as Lacus was about to dismiss it, she heard it again.

" _Lacus, I am very real, please do not dismiss me as if I were not, it is not like you_."

Again Lacus heard it, was it inside her head, Kira was talking to Delilah about why he thought Anthony was a good person so Lacus now closed her eyes. And tried to hear the voice again, picking up on the fact that said voice could hear her thoughts she thought " _Who are you, why do I feel that I have met you_?" In reply to her the voice said " _You do not know me Lacus, but I do know you and I know for a fact that up until this day Anthony looked up to_." Lacus in turn thought " _Wait what, he looked up to me, what do you mean by that_." Her reply was brief yet also deep " _In the same way a child looks up to a saint_." Now that was high praise and Lacus could only think " _Why, why would he think so highly of me_." The voice just said to her " _Perhaps it is your ideals and they way you wish to strive to peace rather than war, it also may be the fact that you do not judge others like most of the PLANTS or so do_." This was news to Lacus, she had no idea that Anthony had help her in high regard just for that, it also made her feel a little worse for the fact that he had _held_ as in past tense. That meant that he no longer did and in fact, may be the reason why he just left them. " _Can I ask who you are, I just want to know how you know all of this_?"

The voice playfully replied to her " _Was it not such questions that made Anthony turn from you, he is a very kind man, but deep down he is fragile_."

This was also news to Lacus, she knew that Anthony had felt pain in his life, but this was the first time another person had called him fragile.

Lacus now asked " _Wait, what do you mean that he is fragile_?"

The voice now in reply said to her _"He is a shell of what he was when I knew him, he hurts every day, he feels guilty about what he thinks he failed to do_."

Lacus was able to tell that from when she saw that video but she was unsure what it was this voice was trying to get at.

She was still unsure if this voice was truly real or not.

" _Lacus, he did not lie to you when he said he had no intent to come here and it was all an accident that he did, in fact he was not trying to leave his home at all_."

Lacus now asked " _Wait if that is true then how did he come to be here and why was he in a mobile suit_."

The voice just replied to her " _He got into it again to help out some of his friends, both of them were more than 10 years younger than him, he wasn't going to sit by watch them get beaten or worse_."

That made sense, well for the Anthony or at least what Kira knew of him.

Lacus now asked " _So he got into his suit for his friend is that why he was in his suit and an accident lead him to come here_?"

The voice now said to her " _That it is, also due to him not paying full attention to the area around him, but when it comes down to it, the only reason he was in that suit was to save his friends, not so different from Kira_."

That was true, in fact that was the exact same reason as to why Kira piloted the **MS Strike** , why he chose to fight against _ZAFT_ and others like him in the first place.

The voice now said to her " _Can you see now why he was upset with you, all of this, he wanted none of it, he thought you above all would be able to understand, he forgot who you are_."

Lacus gave a small flinch as she asked "Just who am I then, who am I to you?"

After she said it, she realised that she had not thought it and had said it out loud and Kira as well as Delilah were now looking at her.

" _I'll just say the daughter of a political leader, one who has a few skills in that area herself_."

Lacus saw that she now had dug herself a whole and might as well just speak in the open, if this voice was real then its intent was clearly to help her.

"So if that is so, can I ask who are you, you did not answer it when I asked you before?"

There was a long silence as both Delilah and Kira just looked at her, but before either of them could speak the voice spoke to her again.

It was just this time both Kira and Delilah seemed to hear it as well.

" _Am just a girl a young girl, there is nothing that makes me more than anyone else_."

That was a rather cryptic answer but now said voice said " _My name is Ayu and I am the first as well as the last love of Anthony Hitoro_."

Now that was a bold claim, but all three in the room felt as if it was true but they also knew that _Ayu_ had more to say.

" _I was the one who died while he held my hand_."

Kira was now the first to speak and said "Ayu, if you're dead as you say, how are you speaking to us here?"

In reply to that _Ayu_ said " _I am always in his heart, and those whose hearts he has touched I can speak to, like you Kira_."

Lacus then said "Well, if that is true, is he not angry with me, so then how could you speak to me?"

 _Ayu_ now said to her " _Look at his actions look at what he has done, has that not touched your heart, you may not know all there is to know about him, but deep down you know that he is a good person_."

Delilah now spoke "I know that he is a good guy, but to have his um, girlfriend talk for him from beyond the grave that is rather scary?"

 _Ayu_ just gave her a question that gave all of them the answer " _And mobile suits as you call them, giant robots are not scary_?"

Lacus now said "What is it that we can do to prove to Anthony that we trust him and that we want him to be with us."

 _Ayu_ now stated " _There is no easy answer for that Lacus, the image he had of you, the one he held up high, it is gone, it is a lot easier to gain trust the first time than it is once you've lost it_."

That was true, but Lacus said "That may be so, but if we can, we have to, I have to, to make up for my mistrust of him."

In reply to her _Ayu_ said " _Just be who you are, you are the image he held of you, all you did was a lapse, that is human and if you what comes naturally to you, he will see past what you have done, but it will take time_."

Lacus gave a nod and said "I will do what I have to, it was wrong of me to take such a stance against Anthony, after all he has done."

 _Ayu_ just said to her " _I hope he can her the sincerity behind your words as I can, he will not at first_."

Kira just said "That is to be expected, as you said it will not be easy to gain his trust back, but we will, from what I know, Anthony would not just let people die."

 _Ayu_ just said " _At least not killing on this scale, you know him well enough Kira Yamato, I guess he was right_."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony was now looking at the displays that he had up, all of them were scenarios of the battle of ORB.

So far he was able to save Shinn and his parents in most of them, but that was the problem, he was only able to save in most not all.

"It would seem that I am unable to have ever scenario covered."

At this point Anthony said "Add in the ORB mobile suit and Defence Forces, see if they change the out come of any of the scenarios."

Anthony now narrowed his eyes at the screens in front of him, as a few his failures now became successes, a few of the successes became failures.

"I see so that's how it's going to be, I best get to learning so I know the correct course of action to take."

Anthony now saw that there was an incoming transmission on one of the screens.

"A person has made contact with me, I will not be happy if it is Lacus and co."

Opening a channel he saw that it was indeed Lacus " _It is that Haro, it always is the Haro_ , _oh god why_."

The pink haired songstress of the PLANTS now asked "Is it a bad time, can we talk please?"

With no emotion in his eyes Anthony said "Say your peace make it quick, I have other things to do, Miss Clyne."

"Anthony, I want to tell you that I am sorry that I chose to mistrust you, I just wanted you to know that."

In reply Anthony said "Noted." He then cut the link and said " **Agito Zero** block that signal, notify if it she does try again."

Anthony now turned his attention back to the battle of ORB that was going to take place, he knew he had to get this just right in order for it to work.

"All of it, all of it is such a drag, but I guess I can at least finish what I started."

It was at this point that he said " **Agito Zero** , bring up any plans that we have on how to return home, give all available resources."

A task such as this would take time, even for the _System_ that was installed into the **Agito Zero**.

Pressing a few of the controls he now said " **Agito Zero** , divert 30% of the _System_ focus to getting us home.

He was banking on the fact that he would need the rest of it to fight and take on both _ZAFT_ as well as Blue Cosmos.

All of it, in fact the entire world was none of his business, Lacus had only reminded him of that.

"I guess I will return and regroup with the crew of the Archangel after they see what their side is really like."

Part of him wanted to try and stop all of this, to stop JOSH-A, to stop _ZAFT_ , to stop Blue Cosmos, to avoid ORB burning.

But one thing he knew was that if these events did not happen worse could.

That would not be good for anyone, but then again why did he care, it was not that he truly knew these people.

None of them truly knew who he really was even now.

Anthony now looked at his book and to the uniform that he was wearing, he had been wearing it for a very long time now.

"To think I would not have half of this trouble if I was not in this, if this is the work of a being that is more than human, you have a very dark sense of humour."

It was true, the fact that he had been brought to SEED from his own world, the fact that he was in a Final Fantasy Uniform when he came here.

The fact that all of this was so messed up and the lies he told so big that the truth about him so far may never come to the surface.

That was good, the people here would never find out that their lives are a anime a show for teens and kids.

But it was also a bad thing, no one truly knew who he was and he was unable to be truly honest with people due to the nature of the lie.

"Such a drag, since when did it all get like this, just when I was finally able to see a future for myself, I get stuck here and I see as well as hear her."

He was not being honest at all, it was not a drag to him, but it did hurt him, any memory like the ones he had of her were like that.

But he could still recall them all of them fondly even through the pain.

"I guess humans are the only things in the world that can be hurt by joy." But his trip down memory lane was at an end.

His thoughts about _Ayu_ had moved him slightly, to be a little less harsh, if it was the work of God or just luck, that same link was being attempted by that Haro again.

"If it will stop them, I guess I will have to listen to what she has to say."

Opening the channel again, Lacus was their and Anthony now asked "You said what you wished to and I listened, stop trying to speak with me."

She now said to him "I was not done Anthony, I know that you are hurt, I also know that you are hurt because I was the one who decided to question you, but please just give me a chance."

In reply to her Anthony said "I did and you chose to throw it back in my face, I will seek out a way to stop this on my own, you have your own, what did you call it oh yes, you have your own _agendas_ to take care of."

Yes, Anthony had just used what it was she had thought he had on her and now he said "You best get to them, I will do as I see fit, I will act on what I see as right and what I see as wrong, do what you want as long as it does not interfere with me."

Now Kira's voice was heard as well as his face seen "Anthony, don't be so rough on her, she is just human like you and me, we all make mistakes."

Anthony just stated to him "I then suggest that you try not to make them when lives are at stake, tell me what you want so I can give you a straight answer."

It was at this point Kira decided to say "We need you Anthony, you are one of the few guys who sees this war as pointless, I need you to help me so that we can find a way to put an end to it, all of it."

In reply to him Anthony said "That is a noble goal Kira, but that is what you want, what I want, is to go home, as you can see our paths differ."

Kira gave a blink and just stated "Wait, you're just, you're just going to leave after all that you said about trying to stop this, you're just going to leave."

At this Anthony got a little if not very pissed off and said "If it were so simple, I would have done it a while ago, this is not my home, this is not my world, these are not my problems, I fail to see why I have to clean up the mess that you make, if I do clean up for you, you will not know how to yourselves."

All Kira could say was "Tell me that was one of your jokes, Anthony tell me that was a joke, I still have faith in you, don't say these things please."

Anthony now just said "You have faith in me, where was it when Lacus was asking me things that I clearly don't like answering, I gave you time to stop her or at least try to talk to her or even stand up for me, but you did not, don't talk to me about faith."

Anthony now shook his head "I will do what I can to stop what I see as wrong, if that happens to align with yours, good for you, in that case we may be able to cross paths."

Now Anthony went on to say "But know this, I refuse to work with those who do not trust me, I think I fought for you lot on the Archangel enough times for you guys to trust me or should I regret that I chose to side with you and not _ZAFT_."

If there was ever a slap in the face for Kira this was it, the fact that Anthony had the choice to side with _ZAFT_ and the fact that he could have and killed all of them.

It was at this point Anthony said "Sorry, I am human as well or did you forget, this is getting no where, I'm out."

With that Anthony cut the link "What is it that I am missing, I get the feeling that there is a part in all of this that I am not looking at and it is huge?"

He had the feeling of when there is an important piece to a puzzle and it is not only large but as plain as day as well.

But due to a reason he did not know, he was not able to grasp it or see it.

It dig at him, the fact there was a thing that he did not look into a thing that was so obvious to him, that he forgot to look at it.

Then it hit him and he said " **Agito Zero** , run by me all dates of the events that are meant to occur here, get me today's date and get me all that we have access to."

* * *

 _JOSH-A_

Sai, Miriallia, Flay and Kuzzey were all sitting in silence on board the _Archangel_ , they had lost both Kira as well as Tolle.

But that was not the worst part, now Flay was being taken away to be part of some scheme to gain more recruits for the Atlantic Federation.

"This, this is just bull shit, they can't make me go, my place is here, it will always be here."

Flay said this, she was frustrated with this entire thing "I'll contact my Dad, he'll stop this."

It was at this point Sai said "Flay, I am sure he was one of the people who had a hand in all of this, remember back in space."

Flay recalled what her Dad had tried to do and had tried to get her to do. She also recalled had Anthony not stepped in, she may not even be here right now.

So she now said "I guess, I guess without Anthony, we really did just fall apart."

Her eyes now dropped to the ground, it was true, as soon as Anthony had left, they had lost Kira and Tolle and now were being split up.

Murrue, Sai, Miriallia and Kuzzey were to say on the ship, Natarle had been moved, Mu had been moved and Flay was also to be moved.

Sai now said "Hey and hear we all thought you were not found of him."

Miriallia now said "I guess, I guess we knew that this could happen when we put on these uniforms, all of them."

Sai now gave her a nod "Did any of you hear about that pilot we caught, I know that he got put in the brig due to um, the incident between the two of you."

Sai now looked at Miriallia and Flay who both now looked at the ground.

Kuzzey now said "If he isn't still in the brig, then one can assume that he got taken in by the Alliance."

All of them gave a very slight shiver at the thought of what may happen to him.

It was at this point Sai now said "Guys, let's check if he is there."

Flay turned to him and now asked him "Why do you want to do that?"

Miriallia who was already on the same train of thought as Sai said "Yes, lets go see him."

Kuzzey looking a bit confused now asked "Wait hold up, I don't get it, why do you lot want to go and see him and all?"

In reply to this Sai said "He is a Co-ordinator, I am sure that we all know what the Alliance is going to do to him."

Flay now also caught on to their train of thought and said "But is it not risky, going down there, it might not end well for us, I mean we are part of the military now?"

After she said this she smiled "Oh I get it, this is our last chance to do something as a group, might as well make it memorable as well as a bit rebellious and all."

Kuzzey still did not get it so he asked "Wait what is it that you all get that I don't get?"

All three of them now turned to look at Kuzzey as they were about to leave the mess hall.

Flay now said "Stay here if you want, but we are going to do one last thing as friends and we are going to give those who want to split us up the middle finger as an added bonus."

Yeah, he still did not get it so Sai said "We are going to go and release this Dearka so those bastards in command do not get their hands on him and do experiments on him."

Kuzzey gave a blink and then said "Are you guys insane, we'll all get in trouble for this?"

Miriallia now said "If Kira was here, I am sure that this would be his fate as well."

Kuzzey stopped right in his tracks, he did not think of it that way before and while he did not really agree with all of this, he could see that this was true and that his friend wished to stop it.

It was at this point Sai said "Call it a rebellious streak, he may have been trying to kill us, but from what I was able to hear, those guys treated Kira like he was just part of the **Stirke** and they want to split us up."

The doored opened and Mu La Flaga was behind it "A tad rebellious I hear?"

All four of them froze at the sight of him, they were in trouble real trouble.

None of them could try to fight Mu, he was a soldier a real soldier and he could hand it to them before they even got a hit on him.

Also he was standing right in the way so they would have to either go through him or not at all.

They were all sure he was going to scold them or worse put them in the brig as well.

But that was not the case, in fact all he did was yawn as he now walked past them.

"I am unsure if the MP's even know about that guy, now if I were still the officer in charge here, I would have to report this if not put all of you in the brig."

He now gave another yawn as he sat down and said "But since I am just here till I am told that I am ready to ship out, I guess, I did not hear any of this."

All of them did not know what to say, did Mu La Flaga, just turn a blind eye to this and to them?

"If you want that to work, I do suggest that you time it well to get him out of here, first thing to do would be to get him out of the brig, from there, I don't know, get him set with a uniform, put him in a place people don't look and then, head out."

Not only was he turning a blind eye, he was also giving them advice on how to get this done.

"See you folks, I guess I won't be seeing you any time soon even if you do pull this off, they got me training the new recruits as to say, didn't I get warned about this?"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony now sat in his suit, viewing the feed from the _System_ that it was feeding him.

He did not like it, he did not like it one bit.

All of it, all of it was like a slap in the face to him, how could he have been so stupid.

" _Damn, of course a new suit may or may not speed up the entire thing, damn it all, this is all my fault_."

Due to his being here, in fact all that he had done, had sped up most things, all of it, all of it was his fault.

" _I should have seen this sooner, Kira was not meant to wake up so fast, what the heck, I do not even want to go into what ZAFT is going to do_."

Operation Spitbreak was going to take down JOSH-A but that was still meant to be some time away.

Now it was just a week, sure that was both good and bad, now all he had to do was find a place where he could stay for a week instead of a month.

It was also bad for ORB needed time to rebuild the **MS Strike** while the Earth Alliance needed time to fix the **MS Buster**.

That was not good, both of those suits needed to be ready so that Mu and Dearka could both use them.

"I still have no doubt that Rau will leak the operation to the Earth Alliance, but I need to find a way to fix this or at least try to find a way to get around it?"

Anthony now felt a slight sting of regret, he knew what he may be able to pull this off with, but if he did that he may lose his chance to return home.

This world all of it was real, these people even though they were not his own, they were real all of them.

He knew he had let part of the 8th fleet die, knowing that each of them despite how nameless they were, had both families as well as friends, it hurt him.

He now said "Damn, Keith always said that I was way to soft for my own good."

It was true and he knew it, but if he were to throw that away as he was trying to do so, it would be like throwing away who he was.

" _This sucks, this really sucks, I know I am going to get bit in the ass for this later_."

As he thought this he heard a voice tell him " _Oh am I sure that you will not, Anthony_."

If the voice had been any clearly it would have been unreal, there was a sting in his heart as he heard this.

Anthony now gave a grumble "I have no idea if this is my suit messing with me, or you really are here and you are messing with me."

With a sigh he now activated the controls on his suit and began to move it, he now said " **Agito Zero** , get me the quickest route to ORB."

A single screen now did that and Anthony now gave a sigh as he said " **Agito** **Zero** get me a link to Lacus or try to reverse the one she had to us, I wish to know if she knows about all of this.

As he was about to contact her, new variables came in that now gave him a very clear indication of what was going on.

All he could say when he saw them was "Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

After this he said " **Agito Zero** , scrap the ORB plan, get me as close to the PLANTS as we can get before they try to fight us, also get me into their channels as well as their networks."

He did this because of the variables he saw suggested one thing and one thing only, he did not have a week in fact he only had 36 hours given the current time as well as the current future he was seeing here.

" **Agito Zero** , I need that link to Lacus Clyne now, divert all the focus to it, and send her the data that we have, I guess I will have to say _sorry_ for what I said before."

The _System_ did point out that he did not need to do that.

"Yeah still all the same, I guess I will have to, wouldn't be me if I did not do so."

This was not a good thing, not a good thing at all, a week so say 168 hours if it was the entire week now just became 36.

He did not even have a 4th of the time he thought he did, things had gotten from bad to worse in but a few minutes.

The month was just, but things were only meant to happen in May, May 7th to be exact, it was still only April, sure it was April 19th, but hell this was early.

It was currently around midday to be exact it was 9:00 PM.

This meant that in 36 hours, at April 21th ZAFT was going to launch an all out assault at JOSH-A.

The members of Blue Cosmos in the Atlantic leadership would use this to get rid of the other leaders, like the Eurasian and East Asia who were not part of Blue Cosmos, it was sick as well as revolting.

" _I guess all I can do is pray that ORB is not taken down as well so soon and that they hold back_."

He now got the line through to Lacus, part of him felt bad for the way he had spoken to her before.

He could see that she had answered it herself and she too was a little bit taken aback.

"Miss Clyne, I am on route to near the PLANTS, did you get the data that I sent you."

She gave him a nod and said "Anthony, what, what is this, are you saying that all of this is going to happen by tomorrow, that all of this has been sped up?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "You do not have as much time as you thought to get Kira that suit, I suggest that you try to get it to him soon."

Anthony now also added "I will get the **Agito** Zero to disable all security in the area, I do believe that assist and protect you."

Lacus now said "Anthony, thank you for this, as I said before I am sorry about what I said."

Anthony in turn said "I apologise for the way I spoke before, but I am still not willing to work with you yet, get Kira that suit and make sure he knows the situation."

Lacus now said "Ayu said that you would pull through, I guess she really does know you well."

Anthony froze up for about a second before he said "I will ask you where you heard that name later."

Lacus gave him a nod and said "And I will tell you, are you going to go and warn them?"

Anthony shook his head and said "No that is Kira's job, I will do what I see that I need to, I will send you more data if I get any."

Anthony not disconnected the link, all of this was mad, he had managed to calm himself, or was it him or was it _her_ who had calmed him.

He now pondered what it was that Lacus had told him and he had to wonder " _Just where did she hear that name, did I tell Kira, did I_?"

* * *

 **Okay so the chapter is done, first up Anthony has not made up per say, he is only working with them due to the fact that things have gone a little faster than he thought they would. If you can't pick the time, then at least be able to pick if you will have people to work with. As for Ayu, well Newtypes can contact the dead people they knew, per say so his connection to her is based on people always living on in your hearts. I know it sounds not as flashy as some things but give me a break please. His bond with her and the fact that he touched the hearts of all three of them, despite the mistrust meant that Ayu since she was in his heart was able to make contact with them, so please bear with me on that. Third up he will not be going to JOSH-A, Kira will be, Anthony will be near it but he will just be sending Murrue a warning to get the hell out of there. My plans for Flay, she will go as cannon with Rau, but she will not be getting taken by the Extends. (LOL Anthony is there so it is now 3 on 3 and Anthony has both the better suit and is a better pilot.) I also expanded his back story a little so PM me if you have more questions on that.**

 **Also Please Review and let me know what you think and how you think the story is going so far, I really do appreciate it, well as long as it is not flaming, so PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay guys I am back with another Chapter and I will be trying to pump out as many as I can for all of you guys before Christmas, just to let you know it is the 10/12 where I am and it is 4:26 PM when I am putting this up on the site. I guess you can try to figure out my timezone from there.** **I will try my best to get things out before the Christmas rush truly takes hold of my life so please bare with me for now, if some thing seem a little rushed so to say. The story is about 200,000 words long up hear and around 20,000 less without the songs and author notes. It has almost been 6 months since I started this and we're still going strong.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song (Hologram)

" _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sosowarete"_ Bright Vermilion light shines from the eyes of the **Agito Zero** as the camera pans down to the torso to reveal Anthony with his eyes closed.

" _Boku wa yuku no mada minu sekai e"_ Anthony opens his eyes and begins to move his suit. As he does this the entire screen is now engulfed with Vermilion light and the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ appears.

" _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"_ Anthony is sitting with his back to the **Agito Zero** , flipping through pages of his book.

" _Nezumiiro no sora no shita._ " Anthony turns his head slightly to look in the direction of the camera.

" _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijindeita._ " This scene shows Kira sitting and looking at earth while Lacus comes from behind and places her hands over his eyes and then removes them as she smiles.

" _Itsuka wa sa._ " The scene now shows Delilah as she now gets into a mobile suit and prepares to launch.

" _Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_." This Scene show Andrew Waltfeld looking over the desert at night while the winds blows. The Camera pans out to show that Ashia and DeCosta are with him.

" _Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana._ " The view now shows a line of the crew of the Archangel. It pans to the left showing Kuzzey, Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Natarle, Mu and then it zooms in to show Murrue. Behind Murrue there is a flag of the Atlantic Federation.

" _Tsuyogatte_ " Anthony looks straight ahead at a man, the wind blowing his crimson cape behind him, his eyes are narrowed and his face is empty of emotion.

" _Kizutasutia_ " Rau Le Creuset Now turns his mask on and his hair being blown in the wind, he has a smirk on his face as he faces Anthony.

" _Kokoro sukashita youni._ " The two of them are standing off and the image of the Earth's sphere is in between the two of them.

" _Furidashita_ " A feminine hand reaches out for Anthony and he does the same, only the hand that is reaching out for him fades before the two can make contact.

" _Amastubu tachi ga_ " Anthony wakes up in his mobile suit and holding a picture in his hands. The camera zooms in on during the last word to show him standing and smiling with a young woman.

" _Ran hansha Kurikaesu_ " The scene shows a sign saying extend then three Mobile suits one Grey tinted Green, One Black and the last a Grey tinted Blue. A Man with Blonde hair in white stands smiling at them as the scene breaks to show Rau Le Creuset in front of the **Dominion**.

" _Massugu na hikari ga, Kousa shite_ " The scene shows Kira in the **Freedom** cutting down to **GINNs** , the first it passes him, the other he uses the cannons on the **Freedom** to shoot down.

" _Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_ " The ground is on fire and the **Blitz** , **Duel** and **Buster** emerge out of the flames to take on an unseen enemy.

" _Doko made mo, Tsuknukeru_ " The view pans past Delilah in a custom **GINN** that is coloured bright yellow and turns to show that she is firing at an unseen enemy in space.

" _Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete._ " This scene pans to the right as it reveals the **Clamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , above the ocean trying to land a hit on the **Agito Zero** and each one being thrown back.

" _Kono sora no shita_ " The scene shows Rau's Custom white **GINN** flying forth with its beam sabre.

" _Donna toko ni itemo_ " This scene show Mu face and the **Strike** clashing beam sabres with Rau in his **GINN**. The scene is lit up with the light coming from the class.

" _Tokoku hazu nanda, mada minu sekai e" The scene is of that when Anthony is facing the camera, he turns his head closes his book stands up and moves towards his cockpit._

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

"If all things are in fact preordained, then why... why is humanity able to think for itself? _"_ Aclor (Devil Survivor 2)

Anthony was just out of range any equipment _ZAFT_ had, thank god for that.

It was at this point that the pilot of the suit said " **Agito Zero** , try and get me a to listen in on _ZAFT_ High Command, make sure we are not detected."

That might take a while or not long at all, in fact, at this point in time Anthony had no idea of _ZAFT's_ cyber defences or if they had such a thing.

Since they did not have any suit or AI like the what he had, it should not be too much of a problem.

That said some of the regular Co-ordinators were a tad too smart for their own good.

Sure they were nothing to an AI, but it just took one of them to do a single act in the right place and at the right time and that is all they would need to do to know they about him.

" _I would say that they are not space Nazi's like Zeon, but if you listen to Patrick Zala, then good god, he might as well be a Zabi_." Yeah Gundam SEED was almost _sure we didn't make Gundam again_.

He did not know who it was they were trying to fool, but any real fan of Gundam could see where the Archangel was derived from.

" _Oh I know they found a piece of White Base and built it all from that, that is a good story_."

No it didn't but that was not the point, he was blowing off some steam by taking a massive piss at SEED in general.

But now a voice came through and he could hear what was going on in the _ZAFT_ command room.

" _So we are in agreement, we are to move up the plans for Operation Spitbreak_."

It was the big Z, Patrick Zala himself who said this, no doubt about it, no one else here sounded like he did.

Not to make a slight mention to the fact that his tone sounded like he had a stick up his arse.

What Zala said and did, did not help his case in that regard.

" _We will move the Operation to begin on 0900 hours on April 21_ _st_ _, those Naturals will never know what hit them_."

The next voice was that of none other than Rau Le Creuset, it had to be.

" _I agree with the Chairman, the best way to kill a beast is to cut off it's head_."

There were a few mutters in the room, most of it was just queries about why the sudden reschedule.

All of it was cut when Patrick Zala said " _Once we have taken care of those blasted naturals we can set our sights on how to deal with the Omega_."

Yep no doubt about it, Patrick Zala suffered from Stick up his ass disease, it was kind of like a disease that infects people who think they are better just because of their birth, an asshole.

Rau Le Creuset now added " _Might I suggest that we focus on the Operation, before we try to take on that suit_."

Well he was smart enough not to just go with Zala, Anthony did recall that Rau was just a real dick who was manipulating both _ZAFT_ and _Blue Cosmos_.

Anthony knew he had to make sure a message got to a certain Doctor.

But that would have to wait, no doubt that **Agito Zero** was making sure that _ZAFT_ was unaware that he was listening in on what they planned to do.

" _You do have a point Commander, we can get to dealing with that suit once we have gotten rid of our true enemy_."

Okay Anthony knew that he was hell bent on destroying the Naturals or rather normal people due to his wife's death.

But he had just seen a massive breach in security, did he care nothing for the fact that the **MS Agito Zero** had got into a PLANT undetected.

Or perhaps he had not come at the right time for that, perhaps Zala had gone on a rant on that topic before.

Now a man who Anthony did not know the name of said " _If we do commit to this, there is the chance that this could be a trap Chairman, what then_?"

In reply to this Patrick Zala said " _Then we pull out of course, no trick they pull can ever hope to get the drop on us_."

Anthony could not help but give a slight smile as he heard this, Patrick Zala was in for the shock of his life when the operation ends.

Still tapped into their network Anthony now said " **Agito Zero** , keep us in, but bring up recent departures from the PLANTS, make sure that my alias is on one of them."

It was a simple request for the system to do it was what one may call a waste of potential.

But if you have to kill the spider, why not use the big ass gun to do it.

" **Agito Zero** , keep tabs on the meeting, run by me the details on security around the **Mobile Suit Freedom**."

Anthony saw the parts of the PLANT that the **MS Freedom** was stored in, it should not be too hard considering Lacus and Kira just waltzed up to the suit in the show.

Bringing up he could see that they were camera as well as a few sensors but that was about it.

" _I guess they think that they are so far beyond the reach of just about any person or thing they have lax security, but then again there is only a few ways on and off this place_."

Safe to say if you were on it and those in charge wanted you dead, well it would only be a matter of time before they found and killed you.

Yeah he'd never want to live in a place like that, it would be way to much like the _Truman Show_ , it was safe to say it was not a thing he'd live in.

How the hell the people of the PLANTS were able to do so was beyond him, all caged idiots in his mind.

With the intel that the _System_ was showing him, he was sure now that he did not need to listen into what _ZAFT_ had to say so he now said " **Agito Zero** , record the meeting, I'll get to it in a little while."

Now he did intend to do that but for the moment he decided to inform Miss Clyne.

" **Agito Zero** , get me a link to Miss Clyne, I guess I will have to confirm what I heard to her and co."

He was still a little upset with Lacus and all but he had thought about what she had asked of him.

But what he was a tad more concerned about was how she had heard of that name.

He was sure that he had not told her, in fact he was sure that he had not told Kira or Selene or Delilah or any person they had contact with about her.

If they did know of her, then they knew the truth about him and that he was not an Agito Cadet at all.

It also meant he may or may not have to tell them the truth about all of this and their lives just being an anime, a TV show.

To just say it out loud they may think him mad, but since he had been lying to them or rather just not plain denying what they assumed he would be in serious shit, like an ocean of it and right up to his neck in it.

* * *

 _With Lacus_

Mr Pink bounced up and down and said "Call coming, call coming, Haro!"

Lacus in response to this gave a very quick blink and said "Well um, I did not think he would contact us this fast?"

As she was about to answer the call she heard _Ayu's_ voice in her head " _He has not let go what you asked, not yet, he will, it is to say who he is_."

Lacus was not sure what to make of those last words, she was not sure yet, but Lacus knew that they would have a part in what was to come.

She had to think " _Part of who he is huh, well that is not a term one would just say likely_?"

But in reality, Lacus felt as if she could trust this _Ayu_ , then again, if a ghost from the past spoke to you and you and 3 others saw it, well it was real enough to say the least.

But it was also a tad bit worrying that _Ayu_ just felt so trustworthy, it is safe to say that Lacus felt like shit that she had mistrusted Anthony but was more than ready to trust _Ayu_.

It may be that she was just ready to trust _Ayu_ due to wanting to win Anthony back to their side.

In a way that was good in a way that was bad, it was all a matter of perspective.

One may say that Anthony was keeping secrets, one may say that Lacus was being pushy as well as invading his privacy, it was all a matter of how you looked at the situation.

Lacus now knew that she had to strive to see things from the view of others to try to understand them.

It what she knew she had to do in order to try and bring about peace between Earth and the PLANTS.

If this whole event had thought her anything, it was not to try and learn to much from a person too soon.

If a man or a woman do not wish to speak about an event in their past it is best to leave them be.

If they wish to tell you or at least let you know, they will do so in the future when they have opened up to you.

It is wrong to expect people to be open with you, you have to earn their trust.

It is also a lot easy to lose all of it that it is to gain it yet alone gain it again.

Mr Pink now gave a beep and the live feed from the **MS Agito Zero** came through to Lacus.

"Miss Clyne, _ZAFT_ will launch its all out assault against JOSH-A on the 21st of April at 0900 hours."

Lacus gave him a nod and then said "But there is more to it than just that isn't there, I take it there is a reason why you are not willing to contact the Earth Alliance?"

With a nod Anthony said "That is correct, they already know of said assault and have a plan in place to deal with the assault itself."

Lacus now asked "Anthony, why do I feel as if you wish to say more, but what you are going to say, it is not going to be good at all."

Anthony blankly said "You have a sharp senses Miss Clyne, I do know of the plan and I will tell you that it is to detonate a certain system that will wipe out all forces in the area as well as the nearby vicinity."

Lacus gave a blink, she did not know that the EA would pull a stunt like that on their own troops as well.

"To them it is a purge of any non _Blue Cosmos_ , in the higher ranks, it is safe to say that from their they will do what they can to take control of the Mass Drivers on Earth."

It was now that Lacus said "Then they would launch into space and bring an all out war on the PLANTS."

Anthony did not say he word he shook his head at her.

"Wait, what do you mean, that is the logical assumption in this case?"

Now Anthony chose to speak and he said "Miss Clyne, war is where to sides fight for things such as land, money, food, resources, unity."

Lacus was able to get what he was saying at and now said "I see, you do not see this, any of this as war?"

Anthony in reply said "This is not war, it is genocide, in the 3 hours that changed the world, cut of from the Crystal the Legions of the Dominion suffered heavy losses."

Lacus was not sure where this was going so she kept her mouth shut and waited for Anthony to continue what it was that he was saying.

"But Class Zero was able to achieve their objective and we were able to not only fight back but push the enemy out of our lands."

Lacus still did not see where this was going so she asked "What became of the people of the Dominion while your enemy was in it?"

In reply to this Anthony just said "The people were lined up and shot, down to the last man, woman and child all of them."

Lacus now asked "Why, why did they do such a thing?"

Anthony just said "In their home, food was scarce so was most things that grow, they did not wish to waste food on the enemy, so they killed them."

It was at this point that Lacus got the message and said "So you are saying that what the radicals are now trying to do is wrong, because they just want the other day for the sake of having them dead?"

Anthony now gave her a nod "If you have to kill in war do it, if you want to kill out of war just because a person is not the same as you, then you're the same as the monsters who kill because they are alone, it is they who forget that they are alone because they kill other who are not same as they are or they wish to be."

Anthony now said "If you plan to give Kira that **Mobile Suit** , then you should inform me of the time you wish to do it, I can disable security so you and your family are not killed as traitors."

Lacus now said "That is too kind of you Anthony."

In reply to that Anthony said "Miss Clyne to keep in mind that your father is right now one of the only men who can oppose the radical ways of Patrick Zala, he will not even blink an eye if he has to get rid of you and there is already a leak in _ZAFT_ , how else do they know you're coming."

If that was his way of saying _stay safe_ , he needed to work on it big time, but that did not do a thing to Lacus, she was able to tell that he was not lying, that every word that he said was true.

To put it in a very blunt way, she was able to tell that this was no bluff and that he was actually concerned for her safety as well as her well being.

Why she was unable to as of yet, Anthony was hard to read at the best of times, it was still unclear to her by his actions if he was mad or angry with her or not at all.

At this point in time, it was _Ayu's_ word that she went by that Anthony was indeed still upset with her for all that she had asked him.

The link was cut and she was no longer speak to Anthony, he was right she did need to plan for Kira.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony was now pulling back from the PLANTS he had to try and figure out what he was going to do next.

" _The system that they have in place that can act in place of a nuclear warhead is said to be what is called a Cyclops system of sort_."

He now turned to his suit as he thought " _It was all a plan to get rid of the leaders in the Eurasian branch that did not agree with Blue Cosmos_."

At this point in time it was still just a theory, but he could try to get those who were meant to die to be stationed a little bit further away or at least give them some form of notice on what was going to happen.

" _But if I do that ZAFT will get wind of it as well and pull out, not to mention the ones who have planned this will also get wind of this and make up some bullshit to cover it all up_."

It was at this point that Anthony now said " **Agito Zero** , plot us a path that will bring us right above JOSH-A."

His suit and the _System_ began to work on that as Anthony now began to take in a deep breath.

" _I will have to get their filter through all the people who I can and try to save them, if the 8_ _th_ _fleet or rather its are present, I should start with them_."

Anthony felt just a tad if not very sick as he did this, was he not playing got here and now was he not deciding who lived through this?

" _At times we have to make hard decisions in life, it is just some of ours is harder than what we are used to and what we prepared for_."

Now as he was on route to hang around above JOSH-A, Anthony said " **Agito Zero** , when we get in Orbit above JOSH-A bring me all files we can get and that we already have on the officers in command."

It was a tall order, it was a hard task, but if he did this right, if he got this, he may just be able to save ORB.

" _When ORB falls and it will fall, I may be able to get Uzumi to get the hell out of it before then_."

It was a bit of a fools hope, but heck why not, if he was able to get Uzumi to live on or at least some of his supporters, he could get rid of the ORB problem in Destiny.

" _As it is, I do not want to look back and think that I may have been able to keep that from happening_."

It is to say that he did not like what Destiny, he did not like ORB or what ORB did.

" _I guess I will have to have a chat with the tom boy on that later_."

Anthony now said " **Agito Zero** , begin to form a data on the plot as well as the plans for Destiny, I want you to have them on hand."

" _I don't do this because I want to play god, I do it to stop it, to stop all of this bullshit, why am I here, why can't I just wake up and be back home and this was a dream_."

Closing his eyes Anthony said "I would want to go back to do things again, but truth is I can't, so I guess I will just have to make the most of every second that I have now."

It is true, if you do not make the most of the time you have, you don't deserve it.

With a slight smirk on his face Anthony now said "It is true, if I do not make the most of what I have here and now, I don't deserve it."

As he now saw all the files that his suit had on _Destiny_ , it was in a sense a cheat sheet, here is the plot, here is what the enemy will do, oh I may know a way or to how to stop it.

" _Yeah this is not the right thing to do, but it is a good thing, if what I have told them is ignored well I guess, when it comes to pass they will feel like shit_."

It was true if they all had word that this was going to pass, it would just be a tad bit stupid not to act on it.

If one did have both the means as well as the data, one should act as best they can.

If they did not do so, then it was not only their own fault, it can be said both a fool as well as a wise man can question data on the future.

It is the opinion of the latter who thinks that they did not need this and that they are ready for all things.

It is the wise man who questions this as to why and how does a person have data on this, why is he sharing it?

Safe to say that Lacus is the first out of the two, but the fact is that they both stall and do not use what is given to them as soon as it is there.

"I guess it would be better to try and give it to Lacus in hand as a sort of book."

Anthony then gave a smile as he said "I may or may not name it _Things that may or may not be_."

That, that right there would be a dick move not only to Lacus, it was to just about all who laid eyes on it.

If events did come to pass as they did in _Destiny_ , safe to say all who did read it would think that he was an ass or rather just being one when he named it.

Truth be told to all who wish to hear it, it was to just be an ass.

Anthony now gave a sigh "Hey, I can relax and play a joke at times as well."

To say that he did not do that often would be a joke in itself.

Anthony had toned down the jokes since he had left the _Archangel_ , but he had done it often enough to be known for it.

It was also a both a good thing and a bad thing, it was good in a way so that people could see him as human.

It was bad in a way due to the fact that it may cause people to think that he is going mad and this is how he expresses that to all of them.

"I guess I will have to be on my toes, I am not sure if the EA will pick me up if I am above them in orbit, but I am sure that _ZAFT_ will be able to, and that means that ass of a masked man will know that I am there as well."

* * *

 _On the Archangel_

Sai, Miriallia, Kuzzey and Flay had not much time left, they had met with the one they had in the brig.

His name was Dearka, he was not ready to trust them at first, but he had come around after a bit.

If it had not been clear to them before, it was clear to them now, he was not the one who had taken down Tolle.

This did bring them a bit of comfort, it was also clear when he had first been taken prisoner that he did not think much of naturals.

But he did not have a massive hate for them and all, to say it bluntly, he was not the worst, but he was not the best.

Sai was now sitting in their own quarters after just about all the other members of the crew were in a different spot.

Miriallia now looked to Sai and said "So Sai, are we ready to do this, if we do, there can be no going back."

Sai gave her a nod and said "I am at peace with that fact."

He now turned his head to Flay since Kira and Tolle had gone MIA she had changed a little, it was as she wanted to make any and all who insulted them pay for it.

In a way this was her way of to say a stuff you as well as up yours to those people in the EA higher ups who did spoke ill of Kira and of them.

Kuzzey, he was still unsure if he should be here, he did not want to be part of the EA or any army.

All of this had been thrust upon him, he did not want it, he did not want any of it, but he had to bear with it all.

But it was now growing to be more than he could handle, he did not sure them, but he was close to just giving up and trying to hide in a corner.

Sure it would do him no good, but for him, at least he was not the one who had to fight.

The only reason he went along with this was he was sure and as well as just about all of his friends that this was the last time that they would be able to do a thing or any thing for that fact as a group.

It was for this and for this alone that he chose to go along with this, if he did not, he was to be left out and then probably never see all of them in one place ever again.

All of this, all of it was if he was able to survive this as well as the war.

It was the fact that he may or may not live to see the next day that had always got to him.

Kira and Tolle, the two of them, they did not have a way out, the pair had put on the uniform had they had died in it.

Kuzzey did not want that to be his fate, he did not want to die here.

Flay, Sai and Miriallia now all looked to him and said "If you don't want to do this go."

To this all he said was "If you guys go and do this and I do not do it, I will still be stuck with you when we get in trouble."

It was true, no doubt about that, he was going to be lumped with them even if he did not do this.

So in his own words "I might as well do it so I can at least not be punished for things I did not do."

The other three just looked at him and gave a sigh, to say that he was a dull sight was not fair to the word dull.

It was now that Sai asked "Flay did you manage to get a spare uniform, one that can fit him and not look, well a bit to big."

Flay gave a nod as she now pulled it out of a bag that she had on her "I have it, so did you do your part as well Miriallia?"

The brunette gave a nod as she said "I did, I will be the one who is to take over the shift of watching the brig, the guy clocks off about ½ an hour before I am on so this should be easy for us to do."

The key word was _should_ , it was always harder to do it in real life than it was to plan it out as well as practice.

At this point Kuzzey said "You know we can drop all of this and not get killed by the guys we are being forced to fight for."

All three of the other gave him a glare that made him shut the hell up.

It was far too late to back out now, they were almost at the brig door, they had around 10 minutes to get him into a uniform.

Once that was done, he had to get to a spot in the hangar that no soul dared to go.

If it was a joke or if it was real, none had checked. But the spot where the **MS Agito Zero** had once been.

It was filled cargo stashes, they could get him in there give him food and water then wait for the chance to get him the hell out of there.

It was not a long shot, it was one hell of a long shot, but all of them, all of them, well at least 3 out of the 4 had put their hearts on this.

If word did not get out, it was all the better for them.

Kuzzey was still unsure about all of this, but he too was not going to back out on them.

As he had said before he would be stuck with them even if he did not go ahead and do this with them.

As they now got to the brig Sai took in a deep breath turning to the other 3 he now said "Are all of us ready to do this."

Flay gave a smile and said "Yes, I am, I am ready to do this, father will have to learn that I will not just do as he says for all my life, I won't do as any other person says either!"

Miriallia just said "For Kira, as well as Tolle, I am ready Sai."

Kuzzey just said "Let us get this done, if we are to do it, might as well."

Now the 4 friends walked into the brig, Miriallia got the cell unlocked and said "There is the uniform, get it on quick, we don't have much time to get you to the hangar."

Dearka looked at the 4 of them, it was clear to him that they were not soldiers, in a sense he wasn't either, but he had wanted to fight.

It was clear as day to him, that the 4 who he saw here and now, did not wish to fight but had been forced into.

This made him feel a bit sick that the people who had been on the ship had not been soldier at all.

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira was now standing in front of a mirror, he had so many doubt over what he had done and over what he had failed to do.

" _Can I still make things right, can I get through to Anthony that we are his friends_?"

It was a big ask, due to the fact that even he could tell that Anthony at this point in time did not wish to be friends with them.

It was clear that he only chose to contact them when he felt he had to do so, if he did not, he would more than happily leave them in the dark.

That is a part about him that disturbed Kira, it was the fact that his trust as well as his friendship could be lost so easily.

It was also that he did have a way of knowing the plans of the people in power.

" _Just how, how is it that he knows so much, it is as if he read all of our lives in a book or saw it before_?"

If he had it made sense, but if he had not, what is it then?

Kira now found that he asked out loud "Is it, is it still possible for us to be friends, is that too much to ask of you?"

He did not expect an answer, it was Lacus who gave it to whom that threw him a little off guard.

"I believe we can, I know that we can, we just have to rebuild the bridge that we had, how we do it, it too is important."

She was right and Kira gave her a nod, he felt as if is heart was about to jump in his body, it was not a feeling he got often if at all, but he did get it around Lacus.

"Say Lacus, when this is all over, the war I mean, what do you think he will do, will he try to find a way to his home?"

Lacus shook her head as she said "That I do not know Kira, Anthony is not a person one can guess the motives of, if I had to say, it is due to this, that I chose to ask him about his history."

Her gaze fell to the floor it was not the best thing to feel, at the time she did not know how he would react to it.

What he did, she was not ready for, in her mind she thought he would brush it all aside with a joke.

"It is, it is my fault, I chose to ask him, I did what I thought was the right thing, it was not, not by a long shot, I forgot that he is human just like us, it is my fault that he chose to walk out Kira."

He did not agree with her on that, in his mind, it was his failing too.

"Lacus, don't blame yourself for this, it was also my failing to try and speak up for him, I did do it, to say it late, I might as well not have said it at all."

Kira now said "Lacus, did he, did he ever tell you about her, I guess did he ever mention Ayu to you?"

Lacus shook her head "He did not, I did not know about her, till the moment she chose to speak to me."

Kira gave her a nod and said "I did, I did hear that he did speak of her a little to Tolle once, but he never did tell us her name."

Lacus now close her eyes as she said "I can say that some things bring pain if we recall them Kira, if that is true then it may be why he did not say her name."

Kira now asked "So do you think, do you think that he is still in pain from it, do you think that he is still hurt by her death?"

Lacus gave a nod as she now said "I am sure of it Kira, the pain we feel the loss of a loved one, it never fades, we are just stronger so we can bear with it."

She now gave a pause as she said "If the way she spoke was a hint, it is safe to say that the two of them."

She gave a pause as she said this, she felt tears now welling up in her eyes, though she did not know why they were there or how?

"It is safe to say, it is safe to say that the two of them are close enough that she can appear to us, I am not sure how she did, but, but."

She was unable to finish what she was saying, the tear flower from her eyes freely.

She now wiped her eyes but the tears were still there, she did not know why, it was just when she was starting to _understand_ why _Ayu_ 's name was never stated.

"What, why, why am I crying, why do I feel as if I have lost all that I care for, why do I feel as if I have failed, the one who I love the most?"

This was the only way Lacus could describe what she was feeling.

Kira in turn moved and held her in his arms to try to comfort her, she did find comfort in them.

He was warm, and filled with life while she felt empty, it was now warmth of the body, it was warmth of the heart that she felt and by some means she knew it.

It was now that the voice of _Ayu_ rang out to them and gave Lacus her answer " _It is true all of it, all that you said and more is what Anthony felt when I died, you can understand his pain, you can feel his pain as you try to reach out to him_."

Lacus was able to grasp what it was that _Ayu_ was trying to tell them, Kira did not.

"I see, the more we are able to understand him, we can feel is pain as if it still no, no it is still there."

Kira now looked to Lacus who he let go to let her get to her feet.

"Lacus are you alright, I have no idea to what just happened?"

In reply to him Lacus said "I am fine Kira, it is as _Ayu_ told us, we can reach him, but he is in pain, he does not show it, but it is there and it is hurting him."

Kira was not fully able to grasp the words that Lacus had just said to him so he asked "Wait, so he is in pain, if that is true then he is still hurt and if that is true then he only react the way he did due to him already being in pain, am I right on that?"

Lacus gave him a smile and said "I would like to believe that Kira, but if it as you said, then we did hurt his feelings all the same."

Lacus now saw the time and wished that she could have more alone here with Kira like this, but she knew that could not be.

"Kira do you truly wish to go back and fight, I will not hold it to you if you do not?"

Kira looked at her and gave a smile as he now said "Lacus, I thank you for all that you have done for me, but I, I must go back, I still have, I still have friends who I wish to save, I don't want to see them die."

Lacus gave him a nod and said "That is who you are Kira, it is good to see that you still are able to hold onto that wish."

Kira gave her a nod and said "I still wish to save my friends, I am not the best nor am I a hero, but I will do what I can for my friends, I can't let my friends die."

Lacus gave a smile to him now as she turned and said "Come Kira, we do have some time to get you ready, know that you are my friend and I will always hold you dear to me."

Kira in reply said to her "And I will hold you dear to me."

* * *

 _The Archangel_

Murrue was in shock, she had no idea, no idea how _ZAFT_ had got wind of the location of JOSH-A or how the EA expected them to hold them off.

Also how did they know of the attack and was holding the line the only plan they had?"

All of it did not make sense, but she had her orders, this would be farewell to Mu La Flaga, Flay Alster and Natarle Badgiruel.

Flay was to be taken and given a job to recruit for the war, Mu was going to spend his life training people.

Natarle, she had just be reassigned to another vessel, the nature of which was not known to Murrue.

Natarle did not need to be checked up upon, she had left as soon as the orders had come through.

Mu had done so as well, though he had been a bit more reluctant to do so. Flay, well Flay had been a bit if not very disruptive to say the best.

Not only had seen not been in to report, she had also found a way to hide from the rest of the crew.

No doubt her friends were all part of it, but they were all at their posts at this point in time.

She now stood in front of two soldier who had been tasked with finding her.

These two did not report to her, they were part of another ship's crew, it may be that her commanders saw that she may not hand Flay over and decided to take it on instead.

"We can begin our search, just let us do our job and we will be out of here."

The first of these two said this, the other who was clearly an ass said "Get out of our way, and leave us, we can begin our search in here."

Murrue gave a salute and left, she had been ordered by the admirals to stay out of their way, in a sense it was their way of saying that they did not trust her.

At least what remained of the 8th feet was due to link up with them as well.

After Murrue had left the two began to search the entire area of the hangar.

If it was just to be pricks or just their job none would know.

The camera's in the hangar had been faulty for a little while now.

All of them had been for about 30 minutes that day, just that the hanger ones were still a so, Miriallia had said that she would find a way to fix.

But this was a facades, all of it was to hide the fact that they had hidden both Dearka and Flay.

But part was that they were no where to be seen.

The pair could search the ship all they wanted to, they would never find them, there were two reasons for that.

Why, before Mu La Flaga had left he had by accident, left the Skygrasper unlocked.

He also had definitely not unlocked the **MS Buster**.

And by no means had any of the crew seen Flay climb in and hide in the Skygrasper.

Worse part is that none actually did see a bronze skinned man with bright yellow hair get into the **MS Buster** and lock it.

After searching the entire ship, the soldiers were able to come to the same conclusion, that Flay Alster had left the ship and was hiding in the base.

All they had to do was find her in there, take her and report in.

It shouldn't be so hard after all, she was just a young girl, she had no idea how to make her way around a military base.

With that they left the Archangel, all of this had been done and Murrue had no idea about it.

If she did learn, all those involved would be having a very strict as well as stern talking to.

Mu La Flaga even though he was not here, would also be part of that talk very soon.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony was no in orbit above, Earth, he was following a trail that would have him right over the base of JOSH-A.

He had been able to see from the orders being given that the 8th feet was being moved to JOSH-A as well.

" _If I let him die here, the fact that I saved him will have all been for nothing, guess I should at least try to make contact with him_.

Since the 8th feet was in transit from the moon and soon to be here, Anthony decided to take action.

" **Agito Zero** , bring up the admiral of the 8th feet on a channel as soon as you are able to, find a way to stall the 8th feet."

It was a tad too much if not way too much to try and make contact with the Archangel.

The **MS Agito Zero** was good, but it was not a god, a fact that its pilot had to recall and make sure that he did not think himself beyond all others.

If he did, he would fall prey to the trap where one is defeated due to their own arrogance as well as stupidity.

" **Agito Zero** , how far is it to go to ORB from here?

The exact miles came to one of the screens and Anthony said "Miles,, **Agito Zero** , get me that in the metric system if you will."

The **MS Agito Zero** did just that, had it been a glitch or had it been a joke, Anthony could not tell.

" **Agito Zero** , bring up the current objectives that I have, bring up the missions that I am about to initiate, bring up primary and secondary objectives, bring up a suggest course of action."

As Anthony looked upon all his screens he gave a smile then sighed "So that's how it's going be huh, well then I guess it is time to roll the dice!"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, before I go you guys should know that I am going to write a DESTINY (despite how much I hate it), for this story. The premise for that story is Anthony will have been floating in space for 2 years and will have survived due to his body taking in the GN particles. His suit will have had a hand in that as well. The Story will kick off as the Colony drop is about to happen and Anthony will stop it then pass out due to not actually eating a thing for 2 years. Yzak and Dearka will go to get him, but then transfer him to the Minerva. Anthony will be just as good as he was in this story piloting wise, but due to the GN overdose, he will have green glowing eyes. As well for the first few weeks he will be horribly out of shape. He will get paired up in DESTINY but I will tell you who it is later.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of my story, it helps, no flaming though please, the other story of him in Unicorn will happen and that will be the cannon continuation of this story. Think of DESTINY as an alternate path route rather than true route.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay guys I am back for you with yet another Chapter of Gundam Agito SEED, I do hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. If i round it up, I spent about 12 hours plus on this chapter so please read and enjoy.**

 **Also I put in a two songs to play when you're reading it, the Bold writing will tell you went to play it here are some links to the music**

 **The first one is: Three Hours That Changed the World the link to it is** **wiki/The_Beginning_of_the_End**

 **You have to scroll down to find it and play it, I implore you to do so**

 **The second is Hope from and the link to it is here**

 **watch?v=8-RjDOpR_vw**

 **Well that is all folks time to get started please read and Review this story and a big shout out to all you guys who have done so already I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Opening Song (Hologram)

" _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sosowarete"_ Bright Vermilion light shines from the eyes of the **Agito Zero** as the camera pans down to the torso to reveal Anthony with his eyes closed.

" _Boku wa yuku no mada minu sekai e"_ Anthony opens his eyes and begins to move his suit. As he does this the entire screen is now engulfed with Vermilion light and the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ appears.

" _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"_ Anthony is sitting with his back to the **Agito Zero** , flipping through pages of his book.

" _Nezumiiro no sora no shita._ " Anthony turns his head slightly to look in the direction of the camera.

" _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijindeita._ " This scene shows Kira sitting and looking at earth while Lacus comes from behind and places her hands over his eyes and then removes them as she smiles.

" _Itsuka wa sa._ " The scene now shows Delilah as she now gets into a mobile suit and prepares to launch.

" _Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_." This Scene show Andrew Waltfeld looking over the desert at night while the winds blows. The Camera pans out to show that Ashia and DeCosta are with him.

" _Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana._ " The view now shows a line of the crew of the Archangel. It pans to the left showing Kuzzey, Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Natarle, Mu and then it zooms in to show Murrue. Behind Murrue there is a flag of the Atlantic Federation.

" _Tsuyogatte_ " Anthony looks straight ahead at a man, the wind blowing his crimson cape behind him, his eyes are narrowed and his face is empty of emotion.

" _Kizutasutia_ " Rau Le Creuset Now turns his mask on and his hair being blown in the wind, he has a smirk on his face as he faces Anthony.

" _Kokoro sukashita youni._ " The two of them are standing off and the image of the Earth's sphere is in between the two of them.

" _Furidashita_ " A feminine hand reaches out for Anthony and he does the same, only the hand that is reaching out for him fades before the two can make contact.

" _Amastubu tachi ga_ " Anthony wakes up in his mobile suit and holding a picture in his hands. The camera zooms in on during the last word to show him standing and smiling with a young woman.

" _Ran hansha Kurikaesu_ " The scene shows a sign saying extend then three Mobile suits one Grey tinted Green, One Black and the last a Grey tinted Blue. A Man with Blonde hair in white stands smiling at them as the scene breaks to show Rau Le Creuset in front of the **Dominion**.

" _Massugu na hikari ga, Kousa shite_ " The scene shows Kira in the **Freedom** cutting down to **GINNs** , the first it passes him, the other he uses the cannons on the **Freedom** to shoot down.

" _Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_ " The ground is on fire and the **Blitz** , **Duel** and **Buster** emerge out of the flames to take on an unseen enemy.

" _Doko made mo, Tsuknukeru_ " The view pans past Delilah in a custom **GINN** that is coloured bright yellow and turns to show that she is firing at an unseen enemy in space.

" _Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete._ " This scene pans to the right as it reveals the **Clamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , above the ocean trying to land a hit on the **Agito Zero** and each one being thrown back.

" _Kono sora no shita_ " The scene shows Rau's Custom white **GINN** flying forth with its beam sabre.

" _Donna toko ni itemo_ " This scene show Mu face and the **Strike** clashing beam sabres with Rau in his **GINN**. The scene is lit up with the light coming from the class.

" _Tokoku hazu nanda, mada minu sekai e" The scene is of that when Anthony is facing the camera, he turns his head closes his book stands up and moves towards his cockpit._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

" _Whatever I do, I'll always be me. I won't tone myself down to fit in._ " Satoshi Fukube (Hyouka)

The military base of the Earth Alliance known as JOSH-A was under attack.

A huge force of enemy ships, vessels and mobile suits had come out of no where.

Well an attack had been expected but not one here not at JOSH-A. It came as a shock and at first the defenders were caught off guard by all of it.

In fact they were caught so off guard by it that the out lines of defence fell within the first minute of the attack.

It came from the land, air sea and even space.

It was all a blaze of fire and death as the _ZAFT_ forces due to their mobile suits as well as their genetically tailored reflexes made those who took the full brunt of their assault crumble, crushed by the sheer overwhelming power that that possessed.

The bulk of the EA's forces were at Porta Panama.

This left a token defence force of the Eurasian Fleet to defend the HQ of the EA.

The legged ship, the _Archangel_ was among the Eurasian Fleet as it had been assigned there.

It had to leave before a member of it's crew _Flay Alster_ was able to depart and now things looked truly grim.

The fleet of ships that was guarding the sea route to JOSH-A were under attack by the mobile suits in the air and below water.

The Mobile Suit Strike team was lead by the **MS Duel** and they were decimating the Eurasian Fleet.

The ships were firing at the air, trying to avoid the shots coming from the suits up there as well as shoot them down.

This left them open to the marine Mobile Suits that _ZAFT_ had in their employ, as the Air Strike Force began evasive manoeuvres, the marine Strike Force emerged from the depths behind the line of EA ships.

They began to fire on the ships taking them down one after another with no mercy.

The land battle was not fairing well either, though they were able to hold off _ZAFT_ a little better.

With the initial shock of the attack over, the EA forces mostly Eurasian were able to launch a defence to try and hold off _ZAFT_ forces until help arrived.

If help did not the sheer number of enemy mobile suits would be enough to grind them to dust.

It did not help that for every mobile suit that did fall at least more than half of the vehicles trying to bring it down were taken down in the process of doing so.

Murrue Ramius, Acting Captain of the Archangel now was on a call with her commanding officer "Captain Sutherland, what is going on."

Captain Sutherland did not look happy at all but he coldly said "All defence forces are to launch at once, commence interception."

The shock of the entire crew on the bridge of the _Archangel_ could not be more earnest.

To do as they had just been told, to do that was plain suicide.

The _Archangel_ did not have Mu La Flaga or Kira Yamato with them at this point in time.

The man now said "They tricked us, they change their target at the last minute and came here to JOSH-A."

Clouds of mobile suit swarms descended upon JOSH-A, some fell as they got shot out of the sky.

But most did not, the same could not be said of the defenders though.

A rain of bullets among energy shots hit them and it is safe to say that most who were under fire were dead.

 _ZAFT_ was not playing, they came here to win to kill and to destroy.

Murrue knew this and so did the rest of the crew on, she had to make a choice right now.

Murrue now said "Fighting against the overwhelming odds is suicidal, but we can't afford to lose HQ."

It was clear to the crew what she was about to say and one of the crew now turned to face her as he said "Captain" as if asking for orders.

Murrue now gave the order "All hands now proceed to level one battle stations, we've been given our orders and the _Archangel_ is taking off."

Kuzzey now said what they all had in their minds "You're kidding, without Kira or the Commander."

It was true with those two gone, the legged ship, the _Archangel_ was a sitting duck, it also was a big white target for any and all of _ZAFT_ to fire at.

If they did move to fight, then it would cause major damage to the ship, not only that but they may be unable to survive this.

The may was only in the crew who were a bit more hopeful than the rest or in a total state of denial about all of this.

Both were not the best thing to be in at this time, also add the fact that three of the crew knew there was a _ZAFT_ pilot in the **MS Strike.**

At this very moment, the 3 of them were a tad bit more tense that the rest of the crew, well all of the crew that was meant to be on board.

It was all a mess all of it, this was not a battle it was a death sentence.

Murrue got a sick feeling in her gut, it was the words of Anthony that now came back to haunt her.

It was no longer a safe haven, no it was a death trap one that _ZAFT_ clearly intended to make into the graves of those who defended it.

All she could think of was " _Since when, since when did it all go to hell, when did it come down to this, here at JOSH-A_."

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira knew of what was going to happen, Anthony had told them, but seeing _ZAFT_ deploying in such force was unreal.

Thanks to the Clyne family, he had been able to catch a glimpse of the combat, he hated it, all of it.

Kira just wanted this to stop, he wanted to find a way to save his friends, to keep them out of harms way.

He couldn't, he wouldn't let his friends die, not like this if ever, the whole reason he had to fight in a Mobile Suit was due to this.

But he knew desire and strength was not enough to do that, he may be more than just a normal person, but even he could not stop that battle, even though he wanted to do so. What he needed to do that was the Mobile Suit, the one that Lacus was going to take him to when the time was right.

Though he felt some joy at this he also felt pain, he knew his time with Lacus had now come to an end.

He had to leave and if he ever saw her again, well that was a big if to him right now.

Lacus had not forced this upon him, she had let him have a choice, if he wanted to stay he could and she would not judge him for that.

In his heart he knew he wanted to, but he knew he had to do this, he did want this as well.

If he sat by and did nothing, if he did not help his friends when he could wasn't he betraying them?

It was a good question, but he knew now was not the time for it, now was the time for him to tell Lacus that he was firm in what he wished to do.

That he was not going to stand by and let his friends die, it was also time to say goodbye.

Kira felt a sting in his heart and tears well up in his eyes as he turned to face her, if he could stop it, he would have tried to, but he was unable to do so.

"Lacus, I think, I think it is time that I left this place, thank you, thank you for all that you did for me, it was truly kind of you to do so."

In reply to him Lacus gave him a nod "Kira, are you sure about this, I said that it was alright if you did stay her with me."

The 'with me' part stung Kira a little, be he knew what he had to do, he also knew that if he did not do it, the sting he would feel in his heart as he closed his eyes would be far more painful.

"It is, it is alright Lacus, I know what I have to do, what I want to do."

Lacus gave him a smile, one that he was able to see was from the very bottom of her heart.

"Kira if you do go, where will you go, will it be to fight the _ZAFT_ forces?"

Kira in reply just shook his head at her so Lacus now asked him "The Earth forces?"

In reply again he only shook his head at her, in his mind Kira knew what he had to fight to stop all of this.

Kira now said "Laucs, I think, I think that Anthony was right if we do not try to change then it won't and in turn nothing will end, I think that I have a true understanding of what we should be fighting against?"

Lacus was not prone to shock, but her face displayed almost no emotion at all for a moment as she now gazed deep into Kira's eyes.

For the two of them it felt as if it was eternity, Kira's tears had dried up as he had spoken.

There was no hint no sign of hesitation in his eyes, that is what Lacus saw and she knew that Kira was truly ready.

Kira on the other hand could only think of how beautiful Lacus's eye's were, it was as if they held what was truly beautiful about her within them.

To him it was like a gate that was now wide open and what was behind it was her soul, a soul so pure and so kind, it was beautiful, so much so that it stung his heart to look into it.

It was Lacus who now broke off the gaze and said to Kira now with a smile in her sweet and earnest voice "Very well Kira, I understand."

There was no lie in her words, she did and she was ready to make sure that Kira was able to get to his friends, to her Kira was the example for all.

A young man, a Co-ordinator who was willing to risk his life to save his friends be the Co-ordinator or not.

In her heart she knew that his selflessness, his desire to protect his friends is why she had fallen for him.

* * *

 _With Mu_

Mu La Flaga had ditched the waiting line to check up on a feeling he had got.

It was a very sick feeling that all this, all that was going on outside, it was some type of trap, but for who?

As he now ran in the almost unlit corridors.

But as he did so he came to a stop, the feeling he felt, this feeling it was what he had got in space from that man.

"This feeling, is Rau Le Cresuet here?"

If he was how did he get in, sure it was obvious since not a soul was left in this base but one may never be too sure.

" _If he is in here, I may just have to find where he is and put a stop to what he plans to do_."

That was a given, if the man in the mask was here it could meant that _ZAFT_ had already made it this far, it may also mean a bunch of other things, but that was not Mu's focus at this point.

He had to find the masked man now and he had to put him down or at least get some answer from him, like why was there no one in this place any more?

He now approached the area where he got the feeling from, he did so quietly in order not to tip off the man in the mask that he was coming.

He did not know as he could feel Rau, Rau could feel him had he not been in the middle of a hostile environment.

He now moved with his back to a wall as he could see a room ahead, there was a light above the entrance to it.

But not enough to light up the entire area, it was almost like fighting in low light.

Mu now put part of his head over the open doorway, the man in the mask was there in the flesh, he was looking at a few screens that were in front of him.

Mu got a sick feeling that the man was rather happy, but about what he was unsure.

His shadow was cast to the left of said man and with no warning Rau turned around and fired twice, hitting the wall and then running.

As it was, Mu gave chase and ran into the room and took cover holstering his gun as he did so.

As he did this Rau said "It's been a while Mu La Flaga."

The fact that he greeted him was proof enough that he too was able to sense him, though this was not on Mu's mind at this point in time or later for the record.

It was also as if the man wanted to sneer at him in his own way as well, like he knew what Mu did not know.

Rau now said "I don't have time for fooling around, though we've only just met again, I have to apologise for leaving so soon."

This was a tad polite given the current situation and all but then Rau had to go and say "But considering that you're still hanging around here, your usefulness to the Earth Forces must be at an end."

Mu could hear the smile on the masked man's lips as he said this, he also was a little pissed as well.

"Oh Hawk of Endymion, how the mighty have fallen."

Rau now fired two shots and made a bolt for the door, the opening of the automatic doors confirmed to Mu that his masked foe was gone.

But he still got up and pointed his gun at the door just in case making a grunt for added effect as he did so.

But it was now that Mu turned to look at the screen that Rau had been looking at and had to think.

" _Why is the entire base, this entire area empty, why is a place like JOSH-A deserted and left bare while others defend it_?"

As he now looked at the screen he got his answer and all he could say to it was "Oh god dammit."

If what he was seeing was true which he was sure it was then all the people here were going to die.

Sure they may all be going to die, but at least it would have been the enemy not their own command to do it.

* * *

 _With Kira_

Lacus had given Kira a _ZAFT_ red jacket uniform to wear, it was a good fit and Kira looked the part as well.

Now with Delilah the three of them were making there way through a _ZAFT_ base in the PLANTS.

It was a rather odd thing to behold, a _ZAFT_ base in a base, but that was not what mattered at this point for Kira.

Lacus was about to get him out of here, he knew he could trust her, in his heart Kira felt this would be alright.

So even now as the passed by two green jackets Kira gave a salute while Lacus along with Delilah did the same.

As they passed those soldier who in turn saluted them Lacus said in a very cheerful way "Good Morning."

After a little while the three of them came to a door that was closed, well to say it was a door would be silly. It was more of a barred gate in a way.

Two men in green fully body suits were at it and as Kira, Lacus and Delilah approached it Lacus gave a nod that led to the two of them in turn giving her a nod before they took out their key cards.

They unlocked the door that lead into a room filled with darkness or rather the absence of light as they did this Lacus chimed cheerfully in a sweet tone "Follow me."

At first all Kira could do was blink as he moved from a room with no light to a room with just a little.

The three of them now came to a halt, but Kira still did not see what Lacus wanted him to see.

But this all changed when the lights came on.

Kira gave a gasp as he saw a mobile suit in front of him, but it was not just a mobile suit, it was a _Gundam_.

Kira now said "Huh, _it's a Gundam_!"

Lacus in turn turned her head to him a bit of a curious look on her face as her mouth was a little open.

She then chose to smile as she said "Actually that's not what its called, this is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom."

As she had said this she had turned her head to look at said suit.

She now turned to Kira and said "But you know, Gundams better because it sounds more powerful."

It was clearly a joke and she closed her eyes and gave a small laugh at that.

All that Delilah did was roll her eyes at this and say "How original."

Kira now said "I can hear Anthony in my head talking about the irony that a Mobile Suit was named _Freedom_."

Lacus gave a slight frown as she said "Really I think it is a fitting for it, I am sure that Anthony would say so as well or at least say that it would since you'll be the one to pilot it."

Lacus now said "Under orders from Chairman Zala they designed a new machine with the same capabilities the Earth Forces mobile suits they captured."

She gave a pause before she said "Then added state of the art technologies to it."

Kira was just able to say "Lacus, then why, why are you giving this suit to me?"

Lacus turned to him again with a smile from her heart and said "I feel that this machine has the power you're going to need."

Kira could not find a word or any words to say to him. Lacus now said "Neither will alone nor strength alone, will be enough."

This was true Kira had thought of it himself before or at least a thing along those lines.

Lacus now said "That's why, will this take you where you go, will it help you when you get there?"

The answer to these were obvious but she was just making sure that and she wanted to spend as much time with Kira as she could.

Kira at this point said "Neither will alone nor strength alone?"

He now turned to Lacus and said "Who are you really?" Lacus in reply said "I am simply Lacus Clyne and you are Kira Yamato."

The two of them stared at one another for a few seconds, Delilah felt this a tad awkward as she watched this private scene unfold.

Kira then said "I'm grateful."

The two of them now got to the area outside the cockpit and Kira had to ask "Are you sure?"

Lacus then said "Yes, I too will be singing the great song of peace."

Both of them smiled at one another and Kira said "Be careful."

Lacus in turn said "I will, you too Kira, my strength goes with you."

As she said this the songstress of the PLANTS leaned over and placed a kiss on Kira's cheek.

Kira gave a gasp as he did this and Delilah turned away to give Lacus her privacy and she was a bit too embarrassed to watch the two of them and wanted to say.

" _Just hook up already and you call that a kiss Lacus_!"

Lacus gave a blush as she moved away, Kira and her eyes seemed to shine as Kira gave her a nod and Lacus said "And now you should be on your way."

She now moved away from Kira as he got into the cockpit and booted it up.

The acronym Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module was one the screen.

So too was the name of the mobile suit and Kira had to say quietly " _Gundam_ _ **MS Freedom**_ _, I think I like the name_."

With that Kira Yamato now launched the **MS Freedom** out of the bay that it was in and into space.

As he did this he saw too enemy suits, they began to fire on him, but Kira was by far the better pilot and had the better suit to boot.

"Back off just let me through!"

When they did not listen to him in a show case of the power of the **MS Freedom** Kira drew the beam sabre and cut off the arms and heads of the two suits, in the same action as he flew past them, leaving the pilots of them in awe.

Kira needed to get to JOSH-A he had to save his friends and now he had a chance to do so thanks to Lacus.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony had now opened up a channel with Rear Admiral Halberton, the man had been on his way with what remained of his fleet to Panama, but he had been tasked with taking his fleet to JOSH-A just a few seconds before the attack begun.

The Rear Admiral had given Anthony a speech about loyalty and duty as a soldier, no need to say that Anthony did not give a shit nor was impressed by it.

"If you stand in our way I would like to know why, why is the pilot of the mobile suit who fought to protect the _Archangel_ and her crew standing in my way?"

In reply to him Anthony just said "War is hell, I am telling you that JOSH-A is a trap for all those that _Blue Cosmos_ deem to be a hindrance to their plans, it also serves as a death trap for all the _ZAFT_ forces who fight and get inside the base only to die."

Rear Admiral Halberton now asked "Do you have any proof of this or is this some of that data that you have that you do not tell many?"

In reply to this Anthony said "Fact of the matter is that the Eurasian forces have always been the voice of reason in the Earth Alliance, the leaders of the Atlantic Federation have been taken into or were a part of Blue Cosmos, with the power tipped, they can do as they please."

The words that he said were dangerous if not almost insulting, but Admiral Halberton was able to see some hint of truth to the words that had just been said.

It was true that the Eurasian forces had always been the voice of reason and even he was able to see that they would lose many of their forces here.

That would tip the power in the EA to the Atlantic Federation, if what Anthony said was true then it all could take a turn for the worse.

It was now that the Rear Admiral asked "If this is all true, why are you telling me this, how are you so sure that I as well as my fleet can be trusted?"

In turn Anthony said "You are being sent to your deaths any and all who were transferred off would be the people who were aligned with Blue Cosmos."

The Admiral got a very sick feeling in his gut, he had got a few of the crew transfers from command.

Also they were not given a single replacement for them. It is safe to say that if Anthony was lying he was doing a damn good job.

"If all that you have said is true, the what do you suggest I and my fleet do, I can't just leave them down their to die."

Anthony raised an eyebrow at this and asked "You can't even if you go down there, all that you're in is a space ship, you were not meant for combat on Earth."

In reply the Rear Admiral said "I know this, but the people down there, they deserve a fighting chance to get away."

For the first time ever the Rear Admiral heard Anthony laugh and he was sure that the man was mocking him for what he had said.

"A fighting chance, I am sure you have a few reports as well as the fact that you can see that they are in the middle of hell."

Anthony now continued to laugh and then said "You do know what you said, even if you did give them warning, you think the _ZAFT_ forces will just, I don't know move back and let them run away?"

The laughter came to an abrupt halt as Anthony said "Do you, do you think that if you go down there, will you make a difference, you will be gunned down or caught up in the Cyclops, that is all that is going to happen to you."

The Rear Admiral now said "What is it, what is it that you find so hilarious, do you think that the death of others the death of people in masses is a joking matter to be laughed at?"

Safe to say there was some if not a lot of anger in his voice as he said this, but he kept it discreet so as not to anger the man in a fleet destroying Mobile Suit.

Anthony now said "What I find funny is that you, wish to go down there and die even though I am giving you the chance not to, I have to hand it to you, if I was younger I would commend you but tell you not to."

Now in reply Rear Admiral Halberton asked "But since you're not, then what are you going to do?"

Anthony now give a small chuckle as he said "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity, Rear Admiral?"

The Rear Admiral did not know how to reply so Anthony now said "I save your life once, back at Orbit when the _Archangel_ was about to descend, so in short what I am trying to do here is to save you again?"

Anthony now gave another chuckle and then said "Oh the definition is doing the exact same thing over and over again and expecting shit to be different this time."

It was now that Anthony said "Like, this time, this time it's going to be different, I'm going to make a big change in the outcome of what I am trying get to, but in the end if you don't change a thing you'll get the same result no?"

The Rear Admiral had no idea was this was going so he just said "You're right then?"

"I guess I am, but you, I save you once and now I tried it again, but still you don't trust me eh?"

To say this was a put in a way that you could take many things from it was what it was meant to be.

"It means that if I want to make a difference, I have to change what I am doing, now pick Rear Admiral."

It at this point at this point in time that Anthony said "Should I change the fact that I do not kill people or should I just not save people, come on choose?"

The way that Anthony was urging him to make a choice was both earnest and sinister none could truly tell why Anthony was saying this.

It was true though if one did wish to make a change they had to do a different thing or do it another way.

What he just presented to the man was an Ultimatum, he was giving him a choice between to evils.

The Rear Admiral knew what he was saying it was " _Do you want me to go down there and save them by kill the ZAFT forces or to stay up here and let them die_?"

Rear Admiral Halberton did not like the choice he had been given, it was truly a choice that he could not make, he did want to save the lives of the people down there.

But he also knew that if Anthony did go down there he had to take on the _ZAFT_ troops.

If he did so, if he did disable them, they would die in the Cyclops explosion that was going to happen or at least Anthony said would happen and all things at this point, pointed to the fact that the EA was going to detonated the Cyclops under JOSH-A!

Rear Admiral Halberton now said "That is not a choice that I can make for you, you are not a soldier and you are not under my command, I can make a request of you, but I don't believe you should cast aside your morals."

At this point Anthony tilted his head slightly and asked "Oh, but if I do that, then I can say without a doubt there will be no change and things will carry on as they are?"

In reply to that Halberton said "That is true, but if what _you_ said was true, then even if you do act that same, even if you do follow your same code, that Cyclops Bomb will change all that happens from here on out, I do not know what goes on in your mind, but I know that a good man would not stand by and let his friends die."

All they got was a smirk, right before he spoke.

If he was going to chastise them for what the Rear Admiral had just said or to simple deny them, they did not know.

All he said was "Is that it, is that the measure of your convictions Rear Admiral Halberton?"

This was not what the Rear Admiral had been expecting to hear.

In fact he did not have a clue what the hell Anthony meant by that at all, not that many people would.

In reply Halberton could only say "Wait, hold on what do you mean when you say that, is this a test?"

Anthony in reply said "Rest assured you passed with flying colours, Rear Admiral, but now that I know what I have to do, the question that I pose to you is, _what is it that you are going to do_."

The man was about to make a reply but Anthony said "Such things need not be said so quickly or so easily, think it over for a time, I will do as you suggested that I do in the meantime."

All that Halberton managed to say this time was "Wait, what is it that you have to do?"

Anthony in reply now said "Well I guess it should be a tad obvious to a man like you, but I guess I can tell you."

Despite the fact that he had said this, so far Anthony had not told the Rear Admiral a thing about what he was going to do at all.

After a pause he now said "I guess I should tell you, I intend to go down there and help out the _Archangel_ , but I may be stealing someone's thunder."

Halberton was about to ask who, but the line as well as the channel went dead and he could see from his ship the vermilion light that showed the **MS Agito Zero** was on the move.

As it now entered the atmosphere, leaving Halberton to ask "Stealing whose thunder, what is he on about?"

But the answer to that, none except the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** knew for sure, as usual.

* * *

 _Archangel_

The Archangel was taking heavy fire, the enemy was ruthless as well as prepared. It did seem as if this was just a hopeless battle.

One they could never win, but Murrue knew just like all those in command of the other ships that they could not afford to lose HQ.

But now, the crazy nut job pilot who had landed on the _Archangel_ through a hole that was blasted in the catapult was now on the bridge.

As he came onto the bridge Mu said "Captain!"

He ran over to her as Murrue turned her head in both shock and a tiny little but of joy that he was here.

But she only said "What the hell are you doing here Commander, what about your transfer?"

As Mu now got to the Captains chair he put his hand on it and said "That's not important, we have to get out of here right now."

All of the bridge crew now turned to look at him, there was a deathly serious look on his face and his tone had been the same.

He was not kidding around about this, they had to leave though he was yet to say why?

With the same deathly look on his face Mu asked Murrue "This is one screwed up plan, what kind of order did they give the defence forces?"

In reply she could only ask "What?"

Anthony's words came back to her and she felt a knot in her gut intensify now.

The _Archangel_ now took another hit and this time it was right below the bridge, ever one was shaken by it.

After this Mu said "Okay now listen up, there is a large Cyclops system underneath HQ, that thing is powerful enough to turn everything within 10Ks of the base into a blast furnace."

Murrue was in shock, she only could say was "Wha-?"

Had Anthony been right all along, in fact he had and she got the feeling that this was what he was talking about.

Mu now went on to say "It is impossible to defend the base with what's left and reinforcements from Panama can't make it in time."

That may be the case for the fool, but all on board the _Archangel_ knew that if what Mu said was true, well then, well then they were not going to get any reinforcements.

Mu now said "Soon the defenders will be gone and the main gate will come down, that is when HQ will make the decision to activate the Cyclops and destroy the base!"

His tone had a sense of urgency now.

But he was not yet down and now said to them "And in the process they will take out more than half of _ZAFT's_ fighting strength, that is the whole scenario for this battle imagined by the top brass!"

There was anger now in his voice and only horror on the face of Murrue, it was all too mad!

The shock of Murrue and that of the crew along with there horror was thrown off for a minute as the ship took another hit.

Murrue went into denial and said "It can't be!"

Mu in turn just frowned as he said "I swear I saw it with my own eyes the command centre is completely empty!"

He now took a step back from her "The only ones left behind are the Eurasian forces and the _Archangel_ , because those big wigs have given up on her!"

No words could describe the horror, shock and betrayal that Murrue felt, in all her time as a soldier she had done what she had to in order to win, but she had never thought of this.

It was mad, it was all mad, but Murrue could tell that what Mu said was true, she also felt that Anthony did give them a warning that this would happen and she had just chosen not to listen or rather to not take it all in.

One of the crew now said "So the left us here to die, is that what you're saying?"

Mu turned and gave that man a nod and then said "Yes, but only after a desperate battle so the enemy doesn't know that it is abandoned."

Kuzzey got up from his seat and let lose a sound in horror, the rest of the crew did not do that but they too were just shocked as well as disgusted at the thought that they were to just die now.

Miriallia now said "What, what kind of strategy is this, because this a war and because we are all supposed to be good soldiers?"

She now turned, there were tears in her eyes as she said "If they tell us to, I suppose we are supposed to just throw away our lives?"

Sai tried to find a way to comfort her and said "Oh Miri."

Murrue was angry her face of contorted with rage, she could hear the yells to be save by those at the gates who were being killed even now.

Murrue now said "If the object of this whole battle was to lure the _ZAFT_ forces closer in, then in my opinion, this ship has already accomplished it's mission."

She now said "Note that I, Murrue Ramius, Captain of the _Archangel_ made this decision alone, no other crew member is to be held responsible for these actions."

Mu at this point just said "Don't put so much pressure on yourself."

Murrue did not answer him, she just stood up and said "This ship will now abandoned the battle area and begin to make withdrawal, signal the other ships and tell them to follow us, engines full speed, to port we will break through the left side of the bay."

Mu now leaned closer to her and said "This won't be an easy escape for us, but we can't give up, I'm launching too."

All Murrue could say to this was "But Commander?"

Mu just gave a smile and said "Don't worry about a thing, have your forgotten, I'm the guy who is famous for making the impossible possible."

With that he left them.

* * *

 _The withdrawal_

 _ZAFT_ was able to see that the legged ship and a few other ships were trying to make a break for it, why they had no idea, but they knew that they would not let them escape.

The phrase " _Death to those damn naturals_."

Was hot on the lips of all the _ZAFT_ pilot and soldier on board those ships and in those suits.

All of them wanted to sink the legged ship, all of them wanted to kill it and the crew so that they could say that they took down the unsinkable legged ship.

But now as their own ships launched their own attack at the legged ship, but to the surprise of all there, the missiles exploded in mid air and a vermilion light, a light that the crew of the _Archangel_ knew was a sign of hope came into view.

 **(Play Three Hours That Changed the World)**

All who saw it gazed up in awe at it, a sight that not many had seen, a sight that many had heard of.

Even the _ZAFT_ pilots gave pause to look in wonder at that vermilion light, they had been briefed on what it was, but why was it here?

A voice was now heard and it said " _When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir, when the seal of creation is broken a voice like thunder shall sound, and thou shalt know."_

The light the vanished and not one but two mobile suits were seen, one was white with black chest and blue wings, the other was had a black torso and head, with a cream legs, it had wings of crimson as well as lines of that same colour running through it's entire body.

The voice that had spoken before now said " _We have arrived_!"

Both of them now burst forth into action one a blur of white and blue, the other a blur of black and red.

It was almost if not poetic to see the two in action, the speed at which both suits moved was beyond the ability of most _ZAFT_ pilots.

Not only that, but the way they moved, it was almost as if the two were in a dance.

The two of them dashed past the _ZAFT_ air mobile suits cutting off arms and heads, but leaving the pilots and cockpits in tact.

It was like a scene out of a movie, one where the hero and he best friend show up at the last minute where all hope seems lost to bail there other friends out of hell.

The pilot of the blue and white mobile suit contact the _Archangel_ , all were surprised to see Kira's face, all were also a bit if not very grateful to see his face as well, even more so to hear his voice.

"Captain, you have to get out of here, this place it is not safe, what Anthony said before was right."

Murrue gave him a nod and said "I know, Kira, it is, it is good to see that you are alive."

In reply Kira said "It is good to be alive, Captain."

It was at this point in time that the **MS Duel** and its pilot Yzak came charging in to attack Kira.

Just as he was about to make contact with Kira, a vermilion blur slammed into it, this almost sent the **MS Duel** down to the depths of the ocean below, be he managed to regain his balance and yell "Dam you, red bastard!"

A very condescending voice was then heard in his suit that said "Oh so you still do not have the ability to use your brain yet, a true pity."

Yzak in rage tried to attack him his foe only to find that his suit lost both arms and legs.

That same voice said "Improve your skills, then come and find me."

Yzak was not sure why the pilot had done this to him, he was sure that the pilot if he wanted to could have taken his life.

He was also sure that the pilot of the new suit was more than capable of it as well, but so far, he had only seen him disable the suits rather than kill the pilots.

One of the other Mobile Suits caught the damaged **MS Duel** leaving Yzak to wonder out loud and say "Why, why are they not killing any of us, who are they?"

It was now the voice of Kira Yamato who said out loud for all to hear "Forget about fighting and get the hell out of here, if you value your lives!"

All on the field of battle minus the **MS Agito Zero** and the last of the Eurasian ships and _Archangel_ paused.

Anthony in his own mobile suit gave a smile as he said quietly "So this is the path you have chosen to take Kira Yamato, very well I shall follow you."

Now it was his turn to speak and he now said for all to hear "If any of you have lovers or family you wish to see once more, I implore you leave this place."

The **MS Agito Zero** and the Mobile Suit the **MS Freedom** now took to the sides of the last two ships of the Eurasian forces that were fleeing along side the _Archangel_.

It was at this point that Anthony pulled up a channel with the _Archangel_ "Move as fast as you can, you have less than a minute to get the hell out of here before they set it off!"

It was not the time to ask how he knew it, it was the time just to do as he said and get the hell out of her!

Murrue knew this as she now said "All power to the engines, get us out of here!"

Only a few of the _ZAFT_ forces seemed to try and attack them now, but they were fended off with ease by the **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Freedom**.

If it was out of fear for the 2 suits or if they had taken the warning, it was unclear but they too seemed to be pulling back just a little.

 **(Stop Playing Three Hours That Changed the World)**

On board the _Archangel_ Sai gave the news "They have activated the Cyclops!"

All of the crew were now in a tense moment Murrue now yelled "Put all we have into the engines, we have to get out of the blast range in time!"

The _Archangel_ now sped forth and the two Eurasian ships that were left with it tried to do the same.

But one of them began to lag behind, Anthony saw this and contact Kira "Kira make sure do what you see is right, I'm going to give that ship a push!"

Kira did not know what to say to that, but he did managed to say "Just, just be careful Anthony, we can't lose a good man like you."

In reply to that he just got "As if I could let myself die like this Kira."

 **(Play Clannad: Tomoyo After OST - Hope)**

The **MS Agito Zero** now spun back and moved to the blast, the Eurasian ship was doing its best to move ahead, but it must have taken some damage so it was not able to keep up with the _Archangel_ and the other ship.

The **MS Agito Zero** had now reach it's back and was about five seconds away from being engulfed by the blast.

In this time Anthony said quietly " **Agito Zero** , you have been with me through this world, lend me some of your strength, Tomoya lend me your tenacity, Sei lend me some of your joy, Ayu remind me of _our_ happiness!"

His eyes now wide open he could feel it, the despair of all those on the ship, but he could also feel the hope they also felt during this.

The hope they had placed in him, the trust they had place in him and he was not going to let them down.

He may not known them, they may not even be people in the actual show, but here they were real and if he did not do what was required of him, they were going to die.

Within the last second before the **MS Agito Zero** would be in the blast, it gain a sudden burst of speed as a blast shot out from it's wings and it began to glow in a brilliant vermilion light.

The blast on its own belonged to his twin bust rifles that was stored in the wings during **NTD mode** and in his cape in the suit's regular mode.

With the added power of _Trans-Am_ along with the **NTD mode** , the mode that exposed the _Pysco-frame_ on his suit and that of the blast, the **MS Agito Zero** was able to blast itself was well as the ship that it was pushing away at speeds that most thought would be impossible for the ship.

Had any soul on board it been standing, they were surely on their ass now.

But that was not what mattered at this point, no the fact was even though the boost in speed was only temporary, they were away from it.

Anthony could feel the relief that all of the crew felt, he also could feel both the relief and joy that he felt, it was a nice feeling to feel.

 _If he had not been in such a life or death situation, he would have sworn that he could see Ayu smiling at him now_.

Anthony too felt just a tad if not extremely dizzy, it was odd, he had never got this from his suit before so why now.

"I guess, I guess I am drunk of the ever sweet taste of a job well done."

 **(Stop playing Clannad: Tomoyo After OST - Hope)**

He could see where Kira and the Archangel, along with the Eurasian ship had made landfall.

Kira had saved a _ZAFT_ suit, it came as no surprise to Anthony, he had watched Gundam SEED, he knew that Kira would do this.

But he also was able to tell that this was all off as well.

This was not meant to happen until May like the 9th of may to be exact.

" _I guess I must have gone and screwed up the timeline more than I thought_."

As Anthony thought this he saw that Kira had gotten out of his suit and was tending to the _ZAFT_ pilot.

No doubt the two of them were talking, Kira would just be asking if he was alright and the pilot would be asking if Kira was indeed the pilot of that mobile suit.

He saw Kira now punch the ground, it was sad, but that pilot Kira had thought to be saved had died, no doubt about that.

That turned Anthony's thoughts to those on board the ship he had just saved " _I will have to find out how many of them, survived this as well, dammit it_."

* * *

 _PLANTS_

There was both shock as well as horror in the PLANTS, none of them, none of them knew what was true any more.

Some of them went into denial saying that they had to wait for more accurate reports of what was going on.

But if they reports they had at this point were true, then they fail not only did they fail, it may be true that most of their force was annihilated.

This was unheard of, Naturals did not have any way to do this.

Well at least so far they did not, did they find a way to tip the scale in their favour it was yet to be seen.

What the more realistic ones did know was that if this was true the war was about if this was not enough, taken a turn for the worse.

On top of all this, on top of it all, they had an issue that only a few knew about.

It was that a new Mobile Suit the one of the two based of the Earth ones had not only been stolen, but by one who could pilot them.

At this point it all linked back to the _Omega_ as it was being at the PLANTS, some of the _ZAFT_ high command had to speculate that it was done by that pilot.

How it was done was left out for the time being, so far that pilot was beyond any foe they had faced before.

If they did not see him as a true enemy before they did now, especially if he was the cause of their failure.

If what Rau had said was true and it either was or the pilot of that _Omega_ was not human, they had a leak on their hands.

But it became clear that they had no leads as to who did this, all systems in that area as well as the areas around it were down.

It was as if they had all been blanked out at the time, no trace no record of any thing.

That is what truly put them off, they had no idea who or what did this, if it was a person or if it was done by a machine all of it, all the evidence was not there.

The ones who had been given the task to investigate this had to confirm that the one who did this, must have had an idea of how their systems worked, that or they had some sort of AI do it for them.

But the topic of an AI was a bit if not strained theory at best.

During this time of uncertainty Athrun Zala was able to return here, he had no idea what was going but he wanted to know and badly.

He now saw a face that he knew and moved to greet the man, one arm in a sling he said "Commander Yuki."

Said man now walked to him and said in surprise "Athrun Zala, what are you doing back here in the PLANTS?"

Athrun then said to him as he made a quick glance around "I'll tell you but first what's going on?"

The face the Commander made said it all.

"Operation Spitbreak seems to have failed."

Athrun opened his mouth in shock at this, there was no way, no way in hell that this was possible in his mind.

The Earth Alliance had no way to defeat that many of their Mobile Suits, especially due to the fact that they no longer had the **MS Strike** or Kira Yamato.

He did not pride himself on it now, but Athrun had seen to that himself.

Commader Yuki now said "We do not have the full details yet, but the initial report is saying that they were annihilated."

Athrun was at a loss for words, he had no idea how this could be.

Commander Yuki now moved closer to him and said in a whisper "I have some more bad news for you, somebody and we do not know who yet, stole one of our stop secret mobile suits, one of the new ones we were devolving."

He now said to Athrun with a face that was painfully serious "You did not hear it from me, but the person Chairman Zala wishes to peg it on is Siegel Clyne."

Athrun in turn was so in shock, so much so that he dropped the back that he held in his right hand.

He knew what Ray Yuki was telling him he also knew what it meant if his father wished to do that.

"Does he, does he have any evidence to support this theory, sir?"

Ray Yuki shook his head "No, but the national defence committee is in a state of panic, I'll try to let you know if we learn anything else."

With that Ray Yuki left Athrun to go and do what they both needed to do.

Athrun bent down to pick up what he had dropped.

He had no idea all things had gone to hell since he had not been on the front lines.

" _Just why, why is it that this had to happen, father what the hell are you up to, there is no way Lacus or her father could have done this_!"

It was at this moment in the vast universe that Athrun for the first time began to doubt his own father.

" _Father, just what are you trying to do, are you trying to use the deaths of all the people who died to further yourself or are you looking for a scape goat rather than find the one who is truly responsible for all this_."

He had to know, what the hell had become of his father, if he did try to take out Seigel Clyne, he would also take out Lacus, no doubt about that.

" _What the hell, what the hell is all of this, why can't I, why can't I accept what my father is doing, what has happened to him to make him like this_."

At this point he would just do what he had to do, but he was sure that he would have to find a way to confront his father about this later.

There was no way in his mind that he could let slide, he had to ask his father what was going on.

Athrun now asked very quietly so that none could hear him "Father is this, is the type of man you've become without mother here to guide you?"

* * *

 **So how was the chapter guys, I hope that you all enjoyed reading it, I did put a lot of time into it, I would also like to say sorry that Anthony did not pop up for the first 3 sections and that I did cut the mobile suit action down a lot. So sorry about that and all please forgive me on that one. As I said in the last chapter I am trying to write as much as I can before the Christmas rush takes hold of me and it is coming already I can feel it in my blood! (jokes, but I can feel it when I am starting to eat all the food!) That aside I am still doing my best to finish this story off and I also would like to say sorry if I am neglecting all if my other stories because I am and I am so sorry that I am just I have to get this one done, it is like my longest one so far and I just feel the need to finish it. Also I got Elder Scrolls Online so I have been playing that, kind of shit though pay once play forever, unless you are on a console, then fuck you pay for Playstation Plus. After I got over that though it was alright, but I do pour more time into this than that.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming, but PM if you have any questions on the story and where I am going with it.**


	24. Chapter 23

**First up I would like to say a big thank you for all those guys and girls who have read this fic. (Sorry hard to tell gender over the internet) As you can see this story is coming to a close, well not yet, there is still so much left to write and all, but you guys get the idea that the story is now getting on to that last quarter of the show. It has been a long way, and I do appreciate all of you who have read through the whole thing so thank you. I'd also like to add, if you don't like the story here, I'm not forcing you to read it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. No flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song (Hologram)

" _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sosowarete"_ Bright Vermilion light shines from the eyes of the **Agito Zero** as the camera pans down to the torso to reveal Anthony with his eyes closed.

" _Boku wa yuku no mada minu sekai e"_ Anthony opens his eyes and begins to move his suit. As he does this the entire screen is now engulfed with Vermilion light and the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ appears.

" _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"_ Anthony is sitting with his back to the **Agito Zero** , flipping through pages of his book.

" _Nezumiiro no sora no shita._ " Anthony turns his head slightly to look in the direction of the camera.

" _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijindeita._ " This scene shows Kira sitting and looking at earth while Lacus comes from behind and places her hands over his eyes and then removes them as she smiles.

" _Itsuka wa sa._ " The scene now shows Delilah as she now gets into a mobile suit and prepares to launch.

" _Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_." This Scene show Andrew Waltfeld looking over the desert at night while the winds blows. The Camera pans out to show that Ashia and DeCosta are with him.

" _Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana._ " The view now shows a line of the crew of the Archangel. It pans to the left showing Kuzzey, Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Natarle, Mu and then it zooms in to show Murrue. Behind Murrue there is a flag of the Atlantic Federation.

" _Tsuyogatte_ " Anthony looks straight ahead at a man, the wind blowing his crimson cape behind him, his eyes are narrowed and his face is empty of emotion.

" _Kizutasutia_ " Rau Le Creuset Now turns his mask on and his hair being blown in the wind, he has a smirk on his face as he faces Anthony.

" _Kokoro sukashita youni._ " The two of them are standing off and the image of the Earth's sphere is in between the two of them.

" _Furidashita_ " A feminine hand reaches out for Anthony and he does the same, only the hand that is reaching out for him fades before the two can make contact.

" _Amastubu tachi ga_ " Anthony wakes up in his mobile suit and holding a picture in his hands. The camera zooms in on during the last word to show him standing and smiling with a young woman.

" _Ran hansha Kurikaesu_ " The scene shows a sign saying extend then three Mobile suits one Grey tinted Green, One Black and the last a Grey tinted Blue. A Man with Blonde hair in white stands smiling at them as the scene breaks to show Rau Le Creuset in front of the **Dominion**.

" _Massugu na hikari ga, Kousa shite_ " The scene shows Kira in the **Freedom** cutting down to **GINNs** , the first it passes him, the other he uses the cannons on the **Freedom** to shoot down.

" _Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_ " The ground is on fire and the **Blitz** , **Duel** and **Buster** emerge out of the flames to take on an unseen enemy.

" _Doko made mo, Tsuknukeru_ " The view pans past Delilah in a custom **GINN** that is coloured bright yellow and turns to show that she is firing at an unseen enemy in space.

" _Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete._ " This scene pans to the right as it reveals the **Clamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , above the ocean trying to land a hit on the **Agito Zero** and each one being thrown back.

" _Kono sora no shita_ " The scene shows Rau's Custom white **GINN** flying forth with its beam sabre.

" _Donna toko ni itemo_ " This scene show Mu face and the **Strike** clashing beam sabres with Rau in his **GINN**. The scene is lit up with the light coming from the class.

" _Tokoku hazu nanda, mada minu sekai e" The scene is of that when Anthony is facing the camera, he turns his head closes his book stands up and moves towards his cockpit._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

" _It may be better to go and regret it rather than staying here and regretting it. If you don't move forward, you can't gain anything."_ Futaki Kanata (Little Busters)

The crew of the _Archangel_ had come out to look at Kira, some of them were unsure if he was real or not.

That was too be expected.

Kira now walked up to them slowly and came in front of Mu and Murrue and then gave a smile as he said "I guess I made it, just in time."

Yes he had made it just in time, but the crew was still in a bit of shock, they were sure that Kira had died a little while back.

Murrue now asked though Kira was right in front of her now "Kira is that, really you?"

He then closed his eyes and gave nod just as he said "Yeah, it's me."

Miriallia now close her eyes before with tears in her eyes said "Kira." As she now ran towards him.

Some of the other crew now did the same and they all crowed around him, one of them now said "How the hell did you?"

One of the others then asked "So you're real right, you're not a ghost are you?"

Sai and Kuzzey now walked up, both of them were glad that Kira was here, with tears in his eyes Sai said "I'm real glad that, you're alive."

Kira in turn put his hand on Sai's shoulder and said "Yeah, I'm sorry, thank you Sai."

It was just at this point a voice that put Murrue on edge a little sounded "Is it, is it really you Kira!"

All of the crew now spun on the spot to see that Flay Alster was present and she was now coming out of the _Archangel_.

Murrue was in shock while Mu gave a little bit of a smile at all of this.

Murrue then stated "Flay Alster, what is the meaning of this, you were meant to be transferred, did you disobey orders?"

At this point the very sarcastic voice of Anthony Hitoro said "Oh I am sure that you can give her a crash course in following orders after this battle."

Yep no doubt about that, the voice had to be Anthony.

It had come from the speakers in his suit, so far he had not gotten out of the **MS Agito** nor did he show that he intended to do so.

After they had gotten over the fact that Flay was here, Kira now said "I am guessing you have like a million questions to ask me, don't you?"

Murrue in kind gave him a smile as she said "At least." Kira now said "There are a lot of things I want to ask you about too."

Murrue now said "I'm sure there are." Mu instead got to the point as he now asked "So are you with _ZAFT_?"

Kira now turned to face Mu and said "I was with them, but I haven't become a _ZAFT_ soldier."

He now turned back to face Murrue as he said "However, I'm not with the Earth forces now either."

That made sense, it was due to the fact that the EA had just tried to get them all killed in a gambit to kill of part of _ZAFT_ forces.

Murrue gave him a nod and said "I understand, there are some things that we will have to talk about."

She now turned to look at the **MS Freedom** as she said "First this machine, what should we do about that?"

Kira just said "If you are talking about maintenance and resupplying, there is no need for that right now, because this machine is equipped with an N-Jammer Canceller."

To get it clear in his head Mu had to go and say "An N-Jammer Canceller?"

One of the other crew then asked "So that is that thing powered by nuclear energy?"

Another then asked "Where did you get it from?"

Kira's face was serious as he now said "If you start asking about specifics, you're not going to get anything from me and I'll have to leave and even if I had to fight you, I wouldn't let you take it from me."

To say that he was a bit taken aback about how much he almost sounded like Anthony would not do it justice.

In the end though, the rest of the crew was able to pick up on this, though they got that Kira was just doing what he had to in order to protect the identity of the one who gave him that suit, it was clear the topic was a no go at least for now.

Murrue was able to tell that the person who gave them this was dear to him so she said "But Kira?"

In direct contrast to that Mu could only stare and said "This kid?"

Kira now spoke in a very serious tone "I was entrusted with it and I'll take care of it."

The tone that Kira used was a tad harsh and a bit direct, it made all of the crew take a step back or at least move back a little.

This was the line that made the way Kira kept his secrets and Anthony kept his secrets different.

Kira was open to conflict and was ready to fight them.

Anthony was too, but the way Anthony did things was a tad bit more indirect, Kira did say he would fight if he had to.

Anthony had said he would blow them all up if he had to, but the way the said it, Kira was harsh as well as firm.

Kira was now in a similar situation that Anthony had been in when he first met all of them.

Only that Kira knew all of them and was close to all of them.

He was also very direct, it is not that Anthony wasn't but Kira was not as skilled at diplomacy as Anthony was nor as good a speaker.

In this case, it was better for him to be direct about what he had to do rather than just leave them guessing.

Murrue managed to defuse the tension when she said "Alright I understand, you have my word that we will leave the machine and the equipment inside alone."

She then turned her head and called out "Is that clear!" Kira in turn said "Thank you for understanding."

Kira now looked up at the **MS Agito Zero** he then called out "Anthony, are you going to come out?"

The voice on the other end of the speakers said "I will when I deem fit to, what did catch my eye is that the **MS Buster** does have a person inside of it, I do wonder who it is though."

Mu gave a slight tense sure the **MS Buster** was in no position to do a thing to any one, but the fact alone that there was a man inside of it would put the whole crew on edge.

Him more so due to the fact that he was the one to open it and let either Flay or that prisoner hide in there.

Sai, Kuzzey, Flay and Miriallia were also a little tense as well, they had been the one to put him in it, if he had decided to turn on them, they may have been in a tough spot or they would just be dead.

But now the main question that was on all the minds there was " _How the hell did he know of there was a guy in the_ _ **MS Buster**_?"

Either Anthony had some sort of heat sensor in his suit or he could see the future.

Kira now turned to see that the other two ships still had not come out.

"They must be treating the wounded, is only right since their ships are not as good as the _Archangel_."

It had been the voice of to say this, he still did not get out of his suit.

Mu and a few other members of the crew now had to go to check on the **MS Buster** , Kira in turn moved to get into his mobile suit.

Murrue was going to head back to the bridge in order to try and contact the other two ships.

At this point most of the crew who were out were now heading back inside the _Archangel_.

For now it seemed that Kira would be with them, at least for at this point in time.

To most of the crew it felt so, so weird to know that Kira may just leave if he felt that he had to.

Not the they would stop him, but it felt out of place wrong as if he was Anthony or at least had a similar attitude to Anthony.

That said, Anthony was yet to leave his suit or even move it to the _Archangel_.

This did cause Murrue some concern as Anthony had been more open with Kira then he had with most of the crew.

" _Did the two of them get into a fight of shorts, Anthony is keeping quiet, a bit too quiet for me_."

She would have to find that out later, at this point in time she had to try to get a link to the other ships.

* * *

 _Archangel Brig_

Dearka did not put up a fight when they came for them and had been _escorted_ back to the brig.

He had got the gist of what went down as JOSH-A though he did not comment on it.

Even he could see that the people on board this ship had been through enough crap for one day at least.

Though he did resent the fact that he had to go back to the brig, it was not like he had tried to kill them during the battle.

In fact he had chosen not to do so, why he had done so, he had no idea at all, but he had felt at the time it was the right thing to do.

Sure for his efforts he now lay here in a cell just doing nothing, but if there was a God his good deed should get him some points.

Now just as he lay here, he heard a voice at his cell door, he was sure he had heard it before, but he was not quite sure where the hell he had heard it.

"I take it that you are not too happy about being back in a cell huh?"

Dearka got up to see who it was who had come to speak to him. At first he asked "Just who, who the heck are you?"

He had not heard this voice, he was all to sure that he also was unable to see the man or the young man who had spoken to him just then too.

"Who the heck am I, the question of my life, if the question is who am I too you, well then that I may be able to answer."

It was in this moment that the voice, the tone and the way that the person spoke, it all clicked into place, though he had only ever heard this voice once.

That was a while ago in space and if he was right the person who had been called this was _Sedecim_.

"So you are Sedecim, you are the pilot of the _Omega_ , am I right?"

In reply the voice said "I may or may not have gone or been known by that call sign in the past, but I can tell you that I do not pilot a suit by the name of _Omega_."

Dearka now got the feeling that this guy was messing with him a little and said "Do you act so friendly to people who wanted to kill you, all the time?"

At this point the man said "That is where I differ from most, I fight and defeat the foe who comes at me, I do not kill them if I don't have to nor do I hate them."

Dearka was able to pick up on the honesty in those words and he knew that the _Omega_ had not killed him nor a single _ZAFT_ pilot ever.

With a sigh he now said "I guess all I need to know is why you are here now, I thought that you must have left the legged ship for your own reasons."

In reply the man said "I had things I had to do, that I was not able to do from the _Archangel_ , but with those things done I can return and stay here if I want to do so."

Dearka now said "It must be nice to pick and choose your battles."

He did not expect the reply was just about to get to have such venom in it.

"Is it nice, it is nice not to hate a person due to an event that was not in their control, you should give it a try once in a while."

Dearka still was unable to see the man so he just said "Man that was harsh and the fact that you said it so politely is well, it puts your point across all the more."

In reply to that the man said "That may or may not be the point of it all, that is if you take all at face value, do you tell, are the people here all demons that eat kids and devour the souls of the pure?"

Dearka now said "Well, I never did think of them like that, but you could say that I did not think much of them."

The man now said what of the pilot of this _Omega_ , did you think that he was a loser did you think he was one of you or one of your enemy?"

In reply to this Dearka just said "At first I thought he could not be, but then after all that stuff I saw about his past, I had to ask if he was human or not."

Now he heard a slight scoff and the words quietly said "Imbeciles."

Dearka had to give a little bit of a laugh at this now.

It was at this point Dearka asked "So if you are done with this all, why I suck, can you tell me why you are here?"

In reply to this the man just said "Isn't that the question we all want to know, if what you want is to know why I am here, it is because I feel like it."

In reply to this Dearka now said "Not to be rude, but no person in all Earth and Space would want to just spend time at the brig."

It was at this point that the man said "Hey can you stop talking for just a minute and listen in for a sec?"

Dearka was able to wise up to the fact that he was not meant to say sure and kept his mouth shut for a whole minute.

After this was done he had to ask "Sorry I could not hear a thing, what was it that we are listening for?"

It was after he said this he wanted to hit himself in the face but chose not to do so, he got why he this guy had come down here.

"I gather that you are able to get why I chose to come down here now, Dearka Elsman?"

Yeah he got it, this guy just wanted to have some nice peace and quiet, though the quiet here was eerie at best.

It was just at this point the two of them began to laugh together at the fact that he had not got this at all.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Murrue was both shocked and a bit angry at what Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Kuzzey and even Mu had done.

In his defence Mu had just unlocked it so Flay could hide in it, but he was still part of it and they had to know that they put an enemy into a weapon that could have been easily turned on them.

It was only made worse by the fact that the other two ships Captains were dead.

Also the ships were all beat up and most of the crew were dead and those who were alive were in a bad way.

Despite this she had to at least maintain a certain level of discipline on her own ship.

"Not only did you help a prisoner get out of his cell, all of you gave him a mobile suit, one that he used to pilot, we are all very lucky that he did not turn the guns of the **MS Buster** on us!"

All 5 of them gave a slight tense in them, well all except Mu who was more than ready to get this scolding.

He unlike the other 4, was a soldier and he knew that a crime had to be punished.

Though he had no idea what Murrue would do to them, she did not ever come across as a bad or a spiteful person.

What all 5 of them had done, it could have killed the entire crew, that said, it did not, why they had no idea yet, but in the military that does not excuse the fact that it did occur and if there was to be some form of order on the _Archangel_ , there had to be a form of punishment for things like this.

As Murrue was about to speak once more a slow clap cut her off.

The clap clearly mocked her and what she was doing and a voice now said "Bravo, you have to punish those that break the rules, those who go against orders, am I right Captain Ramius?"

Murrue froze, she knew it was true and she knew that at this point in time she was guilt of this as well.

Anthony had come on board the _Archangel_ with his suit but the last time any of the crew saw him was when he got out of his suit.

Murrue did not turn to see him, no as she face the 5 before her she said "What reason did you come here for Anthony, you are not part of this, I will ask you to leave, or I will have to force you."

In reply Anthony politely said "Force me to leave, is that how you'd put it?"

Murrue now narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say, but Anthony, this is a matter that you have no part in."

In reply to her, he said "Okay, you just tried to make a threat, but its okay, I'm going to chill, it's water under the bridge."

Safe to say none of the 5 or Murrue had any idea as to what the hell he meant by this.

He now went on to say "You see a guy like me."

Anthony gave a pause and gave a sigh then said "A guy like me, well he just hates seeing a guy or girl give another person shit for doing the exact same thing, that they did, it just, I really just can't stand it."

Murrue gave a blink, she had no clue what it was that Anthony was saying so she now said "What is this about, what do you mean the same thing?"

With a shrug Anthony said "Oh, I don't know, that said may or may not have been a soldier from the Earth Alliance that put a young man who was clearly not a natural in a mobile suit, not to mention forced him to fight his own brothers and sister, not to mention the fact that he had to do this due to the hostages that said Earth Alliance forces had on the ship."

If he had not said enough already, the silence that followed what he said sure did the job for him.

Now in a very friendly manner Anthony said "Oh, why are you all looking at me like that, did I get a part wrong or are you all looking at me like that due to me being right, _insanely_ right I might at."

Mu at this point just said "Well, he does have a point, though I feel really bad now that he had to go and say all of that out loud."

At this point Anthony said "Thanks Rau, shit I mean, you do know that he looks a crap load like you he just has longer hair."

All in the room visibly blinked or took a step back, how the hell did he know this!

Safe to say they all knew the moment they asked him he would either say 'magic' or tell them to shut up.

"Just to let you know, I found a picture of him with a mini him, the picture I got from his doctor."

At this point Murrue asked "So tell me, how did you get his doctor give it to you."

In reply to this he said "I think you got the wrong impression, you see I did not get given it, I simply took it or at least a digital copy of it, cause I heard you liked picture so I got a picture of a picture."

It was safe to say that the guy they knew was back, though he did seem a tad bit more snide than before.

Mu looked at him and had to ask "Is this a joke?"

Anthony's face went blank as he said "It may be a joke on your whole life, but I was not the one to do, plus am I laughing?"

True of this was a joke Anthony would laugh at it, he was the guy who did get a bit of a chuckle out of his own jokes.

This had lead to many of the crew to think him a tad bit weird on more than one occasion.

Mu then asked "If it is true as you say, may I see said photo?"

In reply to this Anthony gave him a nod and said "Sure do you want to see it alone or do you wish for some or all of the crew to see it as well?"

Mu gave a shrug "It is better if it is out in the open, well at least for me it is."

At this point Anthony turned to face Murrue and said "Do you think that they need to be punished, no ill came of their actions, are you the same as the ones who sent you to your death?"

If that did not with Murrue in the face then what would.

The Admirals at JOSH-A had been rude as very damning about the fact that Kira was in the **MS Strike**.

Kira had only been in it for the time he was there due to the fact that Murrue had made the decision to put him into it.

Kira had not done any harm to the _Archangel_ or her crew, in fact he had saved them from harm.

Here and now though, she was about to do a lesser evil of what the 3 Admirals had done to here.

It was almost as if Anthony was telling her to wake up and take a look at herself before it was too late.

To further drive that point home to her, Anthony said "I do have to ask what you do intend to do now, I am not so sure that the ones who tried to have you die will be willing to accept you back?"

That to was true, it was not like they could go back, it was clear in the minds of all in the _Archangel_ that the ones who did make that plan will kill them to cover up their own dirty little plan.

It was after he had said all of this Anthony said "I've said what I wished to, I'll be in my suit if you need me."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

After he had said what he had wished to say Anthony had gone to his suit to catch some quick shut eye.

But it did not last, less than half an hour later, he was disturbed from his short rest.

For now, Mu La Flaga was calling out to him "Hey if you're in there, we are about to have a meeting in the bridge to try to try and make sense of where we will be going."

Anthony felt a bit lazy and said "I am sure that you can do that, do I really need to be there?"

Mu gave a shrug and called out once more "Well since your record did say that you were well a strategist of a sort?"

With a sigh Anthony said "I guess I can't catch a break, for the record, this sucks."

As he now came out of his suit Mu did say "Oh by the way thanks for what did for me and the kids before."

As the two of them now made their way from the hangar to the bridge Anthony just said "Did you want to see that photo or not?"

Mu in turn just gave a playful answer and said "I think I will pass for now, with all this going on, I am not really able to make a choice like that right now."

In reply to this Anthony just said "Smart man."

Mu was not too sure what to make of it, but he also knew he may or may not be reading a bit too much into it for his own good.

At this point Mu asked "Not on the record to say, but what do you think the ships should do per say at this point in time, just your opinion?"

In reply to Mu, Anthony just said "I do not like doing the same thing again and again so I will save it so all of you can here it."

Mu gave a sigh and said "Well that is fair enough, I am not going to try to force you to tell me."

Anthony now made a joke and said "Beef La Flaga, do you think that you'd be able to take me on in a fight?"

Mu just laughed at that and said "I hope we never get to test that, I am not too sure it will be good for my health?"

Now to carry on the joke Anthony said "If I were a bit more silly, I may make a joke at you not wanting to get your face scarred up, all the girls would hit on me then and not you."

If he had a reply to that witty remark, Mu did not say it, he only gave a laugh now as the two of them drew closer to the bridge.

Just before they were about to enter Anthony said "Want to here a joke?"

Mu in reply did not even bother to answer, he was going to get told it in any case.

"A _ZAFT_ solider was unsure of what he'd do while he was eating lunch on the _Archangel_."

Mu got the joke and gave a smile as he said "He should be used to getting served by that ship and her crew."

Anthony gave him a smile and said "Right on La Flaga!"

Now at the bridge Anthony saw three officers that he did not know, one of them had his arm in a sling the other two were women and seemed to stand a little bit like Natarle did.

" _I guess they are the type in story who may also have a pole stuck up their asses_."

As Anthony thought this he also knew that if the event at JOSH-A did not get that pole crapped out in fear or in anger, well then nothing in this world is going to.

Murrue now saw that Mu and Anthony were on the bridge, so she now began to speak.

"I see that you have come, to my left is Captain Relta and Lieutenant Nu, they are the captain of the ship the _Winston_ , to my left is the current highest ranking officer of the _Clinton_ , Lieutenant Luymia."

Mu gave a salute to Captain Relta while Nu and Luymia gave Mu a salute."

They all knew who the Hawk of Endymion was, but they were a little curious to know of the young man who stood beside him in a uniform they had not seen before.

Murrue saw that and said "This young man is Anthony Hitoro, he is the pilot of the black Mobile Suit that saved the _Clinton_ from the Cyclops system."

Anthony gave them a nod and then said "If what Mu said was right, I take it that I am here for more than just an intro to who I am Murrue Ramius."

The three new officer now gave a small flinch at the fact that he did not address Murrue by her rank as well as the fact that he chose to call her by her first name as well as her last name.

Murrue gave him a nod and said "That is true, base on what Commander La Flaga has told us, the entire area was a trap, it was a plan to lure in _ZAFT_ to get rid of at least half their fighting force."

It was at this point that Anthony chose to chime in and add "Not to mention tip the balance of power in favour to the Atlantic Federation."

Again the 3 new officers gave a slight tense when he just added in what he wanted to, it was clear to all 3 of them that Murrue had no intent to reprimand Anthony for what he just did.

Murrue now asked him "Is there anything else you can add to that?"

Anthony gave a nod "Yes, if you turn back now, all of you will be put to death to cover it up, so they can use it as military propaganda to spur on new recruits to join in on the war."

That was a given, but it had not hit all of the officers yet, the fact that the EA would do such a deed and then use it as a set up to get more soldiers, but after JOSH-A it was really no surprise to them.

Murrue then said "I see, you do think far ahead, I was yet to think of such things."

In reply to her Anthony said "In war, if one does not have enough fire power as well as the versatility to utilise it, one must rely on the data as well as the information they can gather to win."

That was true and Captain Relta had to just said "The last part was right out of a book."

Now in direct response to that Anthony tapped his book as he said "Yes, yes it is not this book, but put into practice under the right conditions it is lethal but that is not always immediate and takes time to build up, a slight edge approach."

It was at this point that Relta now asked "Sorry, excuse me for asking this, but what is your rank and why are you here?"

In reply to him Anthony just gave a shrug as he sad "My rank is of no concern to a no name, do a feat no other is capable of, then come back and ask me."

Murrue at this point said "Anthony, that was harsh."

In reply to her he said "That may be so, but had I not chosen to save the _Clinton_ , Ms Luymia would not be here right now, I also do take offence at the fact that am I asked why I am here, was I not request to be here, if not I am about to go back and sleep in my suit?"

Mu gave a sigh and said "Captain Relta, Anthony here is an ally of the _Archangel_ who has helped us since we were in space, all of the crew trust his judgement and he also has intel that many of us do not."

Anthony gave a nod and said "Thank you Mu, now _Captain_ Ramius, I do what is it that you plan to do?"

Murrue now said "I will, at this point in time we don't have many options to choose from."

At this point Mu said "Before you say it, going back to the Earth Alliance is just suicide."

Anthony at this point said "Then one can assume that you will not being going back to them, not with all they have done and have yet to do."

Murrue gave him a nod and said "I know what I have planned, but I cannot speak for you."

Captain Relta said "I can't say that I have much of a plan, my ship will have to do on field repairs before we can leave, but as said we will be killed if we return to the Earth Alliance, that does not leave many options open to us."

Lieutenant Luymia now said "With all due respect, the _Clinton_ will not be able to leave this place, we sustained major damaged during the battle and most of the crew who survived are badly injured, the only reason we are alive is because of Mr Hitoro's actions while he was in the field."

She now turned to Anthony "On behalf of myself and that of the crew who are now in my care, I wish to thank you for what you did, we may not be able to use our ship, but we are alive."

All Anthony did was gave her a nod as he said "I just did what I saw was right, that is all is all that I ever do."

Luymia then said "Then I am grateful that you did not leave us to die."

To this Anthony gave her a nod "It is just as I said, I also take on the approach that I fight the enemy, I do not hate them, it is who I am."

Murrue now said "Back on topic, there are few options open to us and with the _Clinton_ in such a state, it is safe to say that either my ship or yours Captain Relta will have to take on the surviving crew."

There was a pause, Mu was able to tell that Murrue wished for Anthony to give his input, but he kept silent, for now his counsel was his own.

Mu at this point stated "At any rate, we can't just sit here, we're sitting ducks, I don't think we have a choice of who we can go to."

Captain Relta gave him a nod "I can agree with that, if we are able to salvage what we can, both the _Archangel_ and the _Winston_ can make it to a neutral nation, once we are there, we can try to negotiate a deal."

Lieutenant Luymia now said "We could travel to ORB, but I am not sure that they will welcome us?"

Murrue said "I can see your point, we will have to find a way to split the remaining crew of the _Clinton_ , Lieutenant Luymia, how many of your crew are fit for to fight or to do any kind of work."

There was a pause before Lieutenant Luymia spoke and when she did it was not good news.

"Around ¾ of the crew are dead and out of the ¼ that are alive more than ¾ of us are unfit for duty.

That reminded Murrue the true brutality of this war, ships were no match for **MS** at all.

Murrue now said "If you and the fit crew of the _Clinton_ can transfer over to the _Winston_ , the _Archangel_ will take on your wounded, most of our crew is fit and our medical supplies are well stocked as well."

In reply to this Lieutenant Luymia said "My thanks Captain Ramius."

Murrue gave her a smile and a nod as she now turned her face to look at Captain Relta "How long before you're ready to leave Captain Relta?"

In reply to her Captain Relta said "4 to 7 hours at the most, the _Wiston_ was able to avoid any direct fire for most of the battle."

Murrue gave him a nod and said "Then you must see to it then, are we agreed on this matter?"

Captain Relta and his XO gave a nod while Lieutenant Luymia gave a nod, Mu did as well, it was Anthony who just said "I understand."

With that the meeting was over and they all went to do what they had to do, except Murrue who said to Anthony "Meet me in the officers lounge in half an hour."

She now turned to Mu and said "I expect to see you there as well, we have a few things to discuss now."

Mu gave her a nod and said "I will be there Captain."

Anthony just gave her a shrug "I do not have things to do so I might as well tag along."

Captain Relta gave a slight tense at this, he was not use to Anthony, yet.

* * *

 _Officers Lounge_

Murrue now sat down in front of Anthony, Mu sat beside her and she now had a short stare down with the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero**.

After she lost this when she looked away she asked "I know this may be rude after all you have done for us, but how do you know all that you know?"

Anthony said "I will answer that truthfully if you answer a question of my own first, Ramius."

Mu at this point saw the absolute lack of emotion within Anthony as well as the fact that he used the last name and had to think " _Yep he is mad now, oh boy we are in for it_."

Murrue now said "That I can do, what is the question that you wish to ask me?"

Anthony now pointed at her or rather to an item on her "After that stunt your higher ups pulled, I want to know if you can say that you are proud to wear that uniform and can you still wear it after that?"

This caught Murrue off guard as she did not expect him to ask this of her, sure it was not safe to try to assume a thing about the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** , but at times, if one had been able to get him to talk, you could find a way to get a hint as to what he may be thinking.

In reply to him Murrue said "I guess, I am not really sure what I should be fighting against any longer, all that I did wish to fight for is gone now."

Anthony closed his eyes gave a sigh and said "At least you admit it, tell you what, if it helps Class Zero was left to die by our high command as well, though in the end we fought our way out, with a bit of help."

If there was a connection to what she had asked Murrue was unclear about it so she now asked "I gave you what you asked for Anthony, can you show me that same level of respect and do the same?"

In reply to her Anthony gave her a nod then said to Mu "Did you ever wonder why I have so many screens in my suit or why I would need them?"

Mu gave a blink as he recalled the time he had been in the **MS Agito Zero** , it had been around the same time that Kira had picked up Lacus Clyne.

Mu just shook his head as he said "I guess I did not, I was more interested in the ample amount of room you had in your suit, you were able to fit 3 people and have space to spare."

Anthony just gave a small smirk as he said "That was not what I asked, but you do recall the multiple screens, right?"

Mu gave a slow nod of his head "Yeah I do, what of them?"

It was now Anthony said "Before I say this, I ask that you do not repeat what I am about to say to you to any one else no matter who they are, can I trust you to do that, oh please turn off that device."

Murrue was a little shocked at the fact he knew she was trying to record him, but she also knew if she wanted to get any further she had to do as he asked.

She now put it out on the table and turned it off as she now said "You have my word that I will not tell a soul about what you are about to say."

Mu in turn said "You have my word as well and I don't break my word once I have given it to you."

Anthony now gave a nod as he said "My suit, the **Agito Zero** , has a complex system put into it, that system allows for the suit to gather data for combat and other purposes."

Both Mu and Murrue did not know where this was going to go, but they did not speak, if Anthony was talking about a secret, best let him finish it.

If they did ask him about other things, he might use it as a chance not to tell them what they wished to know.

"It is able to give me a visual display on what may or may not happen in battle and what I may or may not do in it."

Okay that got the attention of both Mu and Murrue who had not heard of a thing that was capable of that before.

"Those screens show me the different paths in battle, I try to follow the one I see as the best fit."

That did make sense that he would try to do that, heck if a person could see multiple futures they'd go mad if they saw a better future and did not try to get it.

Might go mad seeing so many thing any way.

"Safe to say the system is complex enough to gather data people as well, and predict the course of action an individual or a group will take."

Mu chose to speak at this point to say "I take it, that this system works on armies as well, I mean you did take a force that was bigger than just a group."

Anthony gave him a nod "That it does, but as the scale of the battle goes up, the more chance you have of seeing yourself die, not to mention the stress of seeing so many future at once."

Anthony now added "It also allows me to run a simulation of battles that I have been through and in some cases yet to come, it can also tap into intel and data that others cannot, most net and digital security you guys have is a bad joke and worse then my own jokes at that."

Mu gave a slight cringe after Anthony had said this "Did you just tell us that the digital security was a bad joke in a bad joke."

Anthony gave a shrug "I wanted you to feel weak and cringe at the same time."

Both Murrue and move gave a cringe at this, so Anthony continued "So in theory with ease I can access things such as top secret military plans that are stored digitally."

Mu got a bit if not very upset at this point as he asked "Wait you knew about this the whole time, is this why you did not wish to come to JOSH-A at all, that means you knew about this since before we touched down on Earth, you knew it!"

Anthony in reply to this said "You were all very wary of me at the time and it was not relevant to you, I can see that you are angry, but had I told you when you first touched down on earth you would have just told me that it wasn't possible."

It was now that Anthony said "You are your own worst enemies, if I had warned you, I can tell you without a doubt that you would not have listened to me."

Mu at this point just yelled "How the hell do you know that, you did not give us the chance to know about it!"

In the face of Mu La Flaga, Anthony did not lose his cool, in fact he kept it and took this head on.

"I did what I saw was best, I know that all of us know that none of you'd taken what I said to heart about JOSH-A if I said it out loud to you."

Anthony now went on to say "I do believe that I did warn your Captain about that place, so I did warn you, it was just that I was ignored."

Mu turned to Murrue and asked "Wait, he told you that it was not going to go down well, why didn't you say a thing?"

Anthony now said "I just told her that it was no haven, that and that it was not safe at all, but as usual you thought that you knew better than I did, so you chose to do what you thought was right and go there, but I have to ask, what has it all been for now."

Mu now said "You make it out to be as if wasted our time."

He now thought over this and came to see, it had all been a waste.

"To think that all I fought for, all that I did to save this ship, only for it to be cast aside along with her crew in plan to kill as many of the foe as possible, it is a waste, it has all gone to waste."

As Mu said this he came to see the cruel irony of it all, as he said, it had all gone to waste, it was as if the EA did not think that they were worth it.

Sure they had tried to get him out of there, but it was only to put him to train others.

Natarle would just follow orders if she had to and Flay, well Flay did have a high ranking father so that must be the reason why she was chosen to leave.

Anthony now said "Is it done, can you tell me that all that you did to get to JOSH-A was not in vain, I'll hear you out if you do wish to try."

Mu shook his head and said "Damn this war, all of it, it is turning those higher ups into right royal bastards."

Anthony at this point said to Murrue "I take it that we are done here or do you wish to talk to me some more."

Murrue gave him a nod and said "There are a few things that I wish to have you look over."

Anthony said "I can do that."

Murrue gave him a nod and said "Well first thing is getting to ORB."

Anthony gave her a nod "We will have some down time for the crew, your morale is low, Kira did make it go up, but it went up from absolute zero, from what I can tell the ship is alright so that allows for you to get the wounded on board as well as allow the none medical staff to rest up."

Murrue gave a blink he had just said a lot there and all of it was true. Mu then said "You're right, moral is low even with Kira here."

In reply to this Anthony said "It is better than none, all of the crew at this point will want to find out who they are, it is hard once one loses what it is they fight for, at least Kira has got his shit sorted."

Both Mu and Murrue gave a blink and then asked "Sorry what?"

Anthony just gave a sigh as he now said "He will tell you, I can't speak for him, but you are not exempt from this, the two of you will have to try to find out the direction you will be heading after ORB."

Mu at this point said "Sage advice from a teen, I never think to hear that in my life."

Anthony gave a shrug and said "You can keep waiting for a teen to say it then."

He now said "The day still has many hours of daylight left, but if the repairs on the other ship take as long as he said, we will be moving at night, it is the best course of action if we do not move, you will be found."

Murrue gave him a nod and said "That is true, I guess we will have to tell the crew about this."

In reply to her Anthony gave a nod and said "I did suggest you let them have down time, till you have to leave."

Murrue closed her eyes and said "We will do that, I'll see you when I see you next."

Anthony gave her a nod and the 3 of them now left the room to do what each of them had to do.

* * *

 **A few tense moments in there, but that is acceptable due to the fact that JOSH-A just happened to all of them so emotions are a little high. Next stop ORB and what they will do in ORB, I sped things up a little in the story from cannon, but I am going to do a at least 2 chapters set in ORB before the battle if I can. That is not set in stone as of yet so it might just be one chapter in ORB. What do you guys want to happen, PM me if you have any ideas. Do you think that it was a good thing for Anthony to tell Mu and Murrue about the Zero System? It was a way out of him saying "Hey I watched all your lives on TV or PC." No he is not going to come clean with them on that ever, sorry to say, but that'd get him locked up as a madman or drive everyone else mad. (though Anthony is kinda already doing that or has been for a while now.)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW my story and let me know what you think, no flaming please.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening and Good Night, how are we all, it is the 24th where I am Christmas eve so I am really pumped for it and all. (All the food that is) But enough about that, this chapter will take place in ORB and will cover the events of their first two days in ORB. The next chapter will also be in Orb, but will reference Panama falling. The battle for ORB will take place on what it does in cannon in SEED. But that is a few months after this chapter. So not next Chapter, but the Chapter after that we will have the start of the battle. Also I won't be updating for a little while sorry about that. Christmas and new year things going on so sorry.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

* * *

Opening Song (Hologram)

" _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sosowarete"_ Bright Vermilion light shines from the eyes of the **Agito Zero** as the camera pans down to the torso to reveal Anthony with his eyes closed.

" _Boku wa yuku no mada minu sekai e"_ Anthony opens his eyes and begins to move his suit. As he does this the entire screen is now engulfed with Vermilion light and the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ appears.

" _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"_ Anthony is sitting with his back to the **Agito Zero** , flipping through pages of his book.

" _Nezumiiro no sora no shita._ " Anthony turns his head slightly to look in the direction of the camera.

" _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijindeita._ " This scene shows Kira sitting and looking at earth while Lacus comes from behind and places her hands over his eyes and then removes them as she smiles.

" _Itsuka wa sa._ " The scene now shows Delilah as she now gets into a mobile suit and prepares to launch.

" _Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_." This Scene show Andrew Waltfeld looking over the desert at night while the winds blows. The Camera pans out to show that Ashia and DeCosta are with him.

" _Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana._ " The view now shows a line of the crew of the Archangel. It pans to the left showing Kuzzey, Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Natarle, Mu and then it zooms in to show Murrue. Behind Murrue there is a flag of the Atlantic Federation.

" _Tsuyogatte_ " Anthony looks straight ahead at a man, the wind blowing his crimson cape behind him, his eyes are narrowed and his face is empty of emotion.

" _Kizutasutia_ " Rau Le Creuset Now turns his mask on and his hair being blown in the wind, he has a smirk on his face as he faces Anthony.

" _Kokoro sukashita youni._ " The two of them are standing off and the image of the Earth's sphere is in between the two of them.

" _Furidashita_ " A feminine hand reaches out for Anthony and he does the same, only the hand that is reaching out for him fades before the two can make contact.

" _Amastubu tachi ga_ " Anthony wakes up in his mobile suit and holding a picture in his hands. The camera zooms in on during the last word to show him standing and smiling with a young woman.

" _Ran hansha Kurikaesu_ " The scene shows a sign saying extend then three Mobile suits one Grey tinted Green, One Black and the last a Grey tinted Blue. A Man with Blonde hair in white stands smiling at them as the scene breaks to show Rau Le Creuset in front of the **Dominion**.

" _Massugu na hikari ga, Kousa shite_ " The scene shows Kira in the **Freedom** cutting down to **GINNs** , the first it passes him, the other he uses the cannons on the **Freedom** to shoot down.

" _Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_ " The ground is on fire and the **Blitz** , **Duel** and **Buster** emerge out of the flames to take on an unseen enemy.

" _Doko made mo, Tsuknukeru_ " The view pans past Delilah in a custom **GINN** that is coloured bright yellow and turns to show that she is firing at an unseen enemy in space.

" _Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete._ " This scene pans to the right as it reveals the **Clamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , above the ocean trying to land a hit on the **Agito Zero** and each one being thrown back.

" _Kono sora no shita_ " The scene shows Rau's Custom white **GINN** flying forth with its beam sabre.

" _Donna toko ni itemo_ " This scene show Mu face and the **Strike** clashing beam sabres with Rau in his **GINN**. The scene is lit up with the light coming from the class.

" _Tokoku hazu nanda, mada minu sekai e" The scene is of that when Anthony is facing the camera, he turns his head closes his book stands up and moves towards his cockpit._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

" _How many people you killed, or how many you let live, it doesn't matter to me. You people incurred my wrath... That's reason enough, for you to meet your demise._ " Tatsuya Shiba (Mahouka Kou no Rettousei)

The _Archangel_ had docked at ORB in one of the secret hangars that was stationed there.

The _Winston_ was on the other hand was forced to dock at one of the regular docking bays due to it not being a space ship.

ORB medical teams now rushed to the ship so they could get to and treat the injured as soon as it was possible.

Among these teams was a girl in a formal white uniform, she had blonde hair and golden eyes and many knew her as the _princess_ of ORB.

She had come to see if any of the crew she had met were still alive, she also had news for them to boot.

She did not know what she had expected to see, but when the doors opened a line of wounded upon medical begs were now being pushed ahead.

It was no surprise to her that some of them were in pretty bad shape.

But what did catch her eye was the fact that there were many of them, too many to be exact, there was more to this than Cagalli knew.

She was able to get a good look at most of the wounded, it made her feel sick in her gut, all of this, it was war.

She now entered the _legged ship_ and began to search for Kira, what she had heard, from Athrun, it could not be true, Kira could not really be dead?

As she now ran down the almost empty ship she began to look left and right for her target.

" _Kira, he can't be dead, his friend, Tolle his is still in hospital, but he is alive, is Kira, is Kira alive as well_?"

She caught sight of him walking in the corridor to her left, she managed to stop herself and turn just as she called out his name "Kira!"

She now sped down the corridor to him and turned the corner to see that Kira was just turning around.

But she did not care, she jumped at him and gave him a hug, that knocked the Co-ordinator over.

Kira was barely able to say "Cagalli" as she did this.

Now that she was on top of him her hand turned into a fist as she now hit his chest in both joy and anger.

"You are such an idiot, your just, you're so-!"

She was unable to finish as she now broke down in tears while she was on top of him.

She then managed to say through gasping breaths "I never, though I'd see you again, how could you do that to me?"

Yeah it was a little bit unreasonable, but then again Cagalli was a young teen aged girl.

To be slightly over the top was in her nature as well, Kira for his part just closed his eyes.

He then opened them as he calmly stated "Sorry."

He then gave her a smile as Cagalli now gazed into his eyes and asked him "So you're really alive?"

Kira in turn said "Yeah, I'm alive."

He gave a pause before he said "And I did come back."

The tears stopped and Cagalli gave him a nod and now got of him as she said "Well, you are alive and you're here, that is what matters."

Kira now got up and said "Yes, it is, I am here and I can fight for what I truly wish to fight for."

Cagalli at this point said "You almost sound like Anthony?"

Kira shook his head in reply "No, Anthony has never said that, he only said he chose to fight."

Cagalli in turn gave him a nod and said "Yeah, I guess he did, hey Kira, where are you friends I have some news that all of you would like to hear."

Kira now asked "Is it good news, if it's not, then it would be best to leave them alone, we have all been through a lot in the past few days, them more than any one."

In reply to this Cagalli said "It is good news, well good for all of you, Kira your friend Tolle, he is alive, he is in one of our Hospitals, they say a black and white Mobile Suit took him there."

Kira gave a blink as he said "A black and white **MS** got him all the way here?"

Cagalli gave him a nod "I am sure you know, there is only one suit in the world that is black on top and has white or was it cream legs?"

Kira felt really shit at this point, there was no doubt about it, Anthony had by some means saved Tolle.

To add to it, Kira knew that he and Anthony had some sort of falling out due to the fact that Kira had said nothing during that event."

Kira let a tears roll down from his eyes as he said "I guess, Anthony really does care about us?"

* * *

 _Archangel Bridge_

On the bridge stood Lord Uzumi with Kisaka and a few of the other ORB leaders were on board at the time.

Murrue was now in front of Lord Uzumi and gave him a polite bow as she said "I would like to thank you for coming to our aid once again, sir."

As she now stood up straight once more Lord Uzumi said to her "Given the circumstances, I'm sure you'll understand, if for the time being, we can't make you or your crew a true welcome here."

That was to be expected, but now he went on to say "But in any case, you will be finally able to get some rest."

Murrue was grateful for this and with a slight smile she said "Thank you for understanding."

Now Lord Uzumi said with his hands behind his back "With the destruction of the Earth Alliance's HQ, the world is once again shifting in a new direction."

He now turned to Mu and said "Once you're all rest, I'll give you an update on the latest news coming in, you'll see for yourselves, I am sure it will provided you with more than enough food for thought, you might even question why you wanted to wear that uniform in the first place."

That last part was a little more concerning for them all?

* * *

 _Mess Hall_

Miriallia now stood up and said "Wait, wait hold on, are you saying, are you saying that Tolle is, that Tolle is alive!"

Sai, Flay, Kuzzey were in shock as well, Cagalli and Kira had come and broken the news to them, to say it was too good to be true was an understatement.

In reply to her Cagalli said "He is alive and is okay now, had we not been given him when he were, he may not be with us."

Miriallia now said "We have to go, we have to go see him, I have to go see him!"

Sai at this point was the voice of reason and he said "Miri, I know you are both happy and in shock, but right now we can't were stuck on this ship for just a little more time."

Miriallia now turned to him "But why, if Tolle is alive, we have to see him!"

In reply to her Kira now said "As it is, there is a lot of politics going on, we aren't yet allowed to set foot in ORB just yet Miriallia."

Sai gave Kira a nod and said "Kira is right, about that Miriallia, we do need to just wait Miri."

It was at this point that Sai caught on to what Cagalli had said "Wait hold up, he was _given_ to you, you did not find him?"

Cagalli gave him a nod and said "He was given to us by those who saw a black and white **MS**."

It was at this point that Anthony just walked into the Mess Hall and all eyes turned to him, he had just been asleep so he had no idea why they all were looking at him.

"Do I have blood on my face or are you just staring at me for no reason?"

No one said a word for a whole minute, until Miriallia said "Is it, true, did you, did you save Tolle?"

Anthony asked "Where did all of you get that idea from, please tell?"

Cagalli now said "A **MS** that fits the **Agito Zero** was the suit that got him to ORB, as per your own words, there are no other suits that are like it or a copy of it."

Anthony gave a sigh and said "If I say yes, will all of you leave me be?"

This earned him a punch from Miriallia and Cagalli, he caught both of them with ease.

He now saw that Miriallia was in tears as she said "You knew, you knew the whole time and you did not tell us, how can you be such a jerk!"

In reply to her Anthony just said let got of her hand and pulled her in to a hug.

Now patting her back he said "It is alright you can get through this."

To all who saw it, it may be seen as if his touch was able to calm the anger that was in her heart.

"I know the pain of losing the one you loved the most."

Miriallia just sobbed into his shirt as Anthony said "I did not tell you not to hide it from all of you, I did not tell you due to all that was happening around us at the time, I too can get caught up in the moment and for that I am sorry."

For the first time, ever they were seeing a side to Anthony that they had not seen or rather had not noticed before this, a side to him he rarely showed to anyone.

Letting go of Miriallia, Anthony asked "Are you okay, do you need a glass of water?"

Miriallia just shook her head and "No, no I am fine, thank you, thank you for saving Tolle and understanding."

In reply to her Anthony just said "I did what I saw to be right and I would do it again even if I had to repeat it for as long as I live."

He gave them all a nod and left the Mess hall.

This caused Kuzzey to give a blink and say "Well that is a side to him that I have never seen before, I could swear at that point he could be our big brother or even Dad?"

Kira at this point said "There is more to him than we known, I'd go as far to say there is a lot to him we don't know and most of it we may wish we didn't know once we learn it."

Sai gave Kira a nod as he said this.

"You can say that again, when I first met him, I did not think he would be like this at all?"

Flay gave a nod "What did we think of him, when we all first met him right here in this room?"

In response to that Kuzzey said "Well I do recall that you pissed him of Flay, I also do recall he said that he did not believe in things at first sight?"

Miriallia who was now wiping away the last of her tears said "If I do recall, he also said Rau Le Creuset would have let him use the rest room?"

Kira gave him a nod "If I had to take away a deeper message from that, it is the fact that he is still human like all of us."

Sai gave a nod to that and said "No doubt about it, Tolle thought he may be an alien and that he was suspicious to say the least."

Flay at this point said "He also said that us being on a shop and winning was as well?"

It had been months since that day, but it felt like years had come and gone since then.

Kira gave a smile "I guess it is good that we can _all_ look back and see how far we've come."

Sai then added "Though it would be nice to think that we are friends with Anthony now."

Kira fell silent at that point and Cagalli who up till now had no idea what they were all talking about asked him "Kira, is there, did the two of you fight?"

Kira shook his head "No it is not that, I just, I just did not speak up for him when I knew I should have, I just feel like a failed in a sense, now it is even worse that he saved Tolle in my place."

At this point Sai asked "Hey what do you mean by that, can you tell us, we are your friends right, you can trust us?"

In reply to Sai, Kira siad "I can't go into it too much, but when a person was asking too many things of him, I did not see that he was not taking it well, I just let it happen and he walked out on all of us and did not speak to us for a while."

Sai gave a blink as Miriallia asked "How long did he not talk to you for?"

Kira in reply said "It was not too long, just 5 or so hours, but I felt terrible, when he did speak to us, he had no emotion in his voice, he only did tell myself and those who had saved me about JOSH-A."

Sai gave a sigh as he said "Well had you not spoken up for me, if a person was pestering me, I may have taken it badly, I don't know about the whole no emotion thing, but I guess I can understand, why'd he be upset over it?"

Kira now said "I can as well, but for me that just makes it all the worse, it is as if he has shut part of his soul off in a sense."

Cagalli at this pointed had to point it out to Kira "He did not seem hostile and void of all emotion then?"

Kira gave her a nod and said "Well, I am not sure about it, it is just, the way he now well walks gives off a feel that he wants to be alone?"

Sai did not know what to say to that, but Flay did "I think that is not true Kira, he just feels well hurt, that is all."

Kuzzey now said "Well he did save Tolle, so if he is mad at you, well I guess he kind of has a right to be?"

Both Flay as well as Mirriallia now said to him "That is not helping us?"

Kira at this point said "I think, I think I just have to earn his trust back, if I can do that, it he'll be fine with me."

Cagalli gave a sigh and said "To gain his trust once you lost it, that will be a lot and I mean a lot harder than it is the first time, do you even know what you will have to do now Kira?"

Kira in reply said "I can't gain anything if I do not be who I am, so if I just do what I see as right, I am sure that Anthony will trust me again."

Kira was sure of that much at least, the others were not, but they did not tell him so.

Sai now said "Well it is good that we are all back, Tolle will be soon, at least we are all in this together still."

Flay gave him a smile and said "Yes, I am glad that all of us are here, it just would feel wrong if we weren't."

Miriallia now said "It is a good thing that we are like robots, we are still us and we will can do what _we_ choose to do."

Kira at this point gave a blink and said "Choice?" All eyes turned to look at him.

Kira gave one more blink then said "Choice, that was what Anthony always went on about to use when he spoke, he kept on telling us that it was his choice to be here and to fight."

It was not clear to them yet, but Kira now got to it, he was going tell them about the conclusion he had just come to.

"Miri, you just said you _chose_ that all of you _chose_ to take action right?"

All of them gave a nod and Miriallia "I did, Kira where are you going with this?"

Kira gave her a nod and said "Well, if we had not at least met Anthony, do you guys think, do you guys think that you would have done that?"

Sai who was still not sure where this was going asked "Kira, wait hold on, what do you mean by that, are you saying that it is because we met Anthony that we chose to do what he chose to?"

It was then that it his Sai, he was able to recall what Flay had said and repeated it " _I guess, I guess without Anthony, we really did just fall apart_."

All of them now gave a blink as Kuzzey now said "Holy shit!"

Kira gave them a nod and said "I was right, he did have a hand in your choice, it may not be him doing it, but the memory of him, it is what lead you to do what you did?"

Sai and Kuzzey gave a very reluctant nod, while Flay and Miriallia did too.

Kira now said softly "One can say we owe him that as well as Tolle, just who are you really?"

Kuzzey was able to catch this "Kira what do you mean by that?"

Kira in reply said "Just thinking out loud Kuzzey."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony had gone to sit inside his suit and just, be alone, it was quiet he was able to mute all that was going on.

It was his own private quiet time, this meant that he could just rest and did not have to worry about the world.

" _This is not even my world to worry about, it has Kira, Athrun and a few others to do that for it_."

But in his gut, he knew he had to at least try to be a part of it, if he did not, then he would be betraying all the ideals that he was taught.

" _Ideals, they sound nice, but are a pain in the ass in real life, I do feel that I am almost trapped by them_."

But that was not true that was not entirely true and he knew it, all that he had done, he had chosen to do, it had been his choice and he did it because he felt that it was right.

" _I guess in a sick sense I am a slave to what I believe in or at least that is how I feel, man all I want to do is get the hell home_."

Yeah that did not look to likely to him at this point, home was far away.

It was now that one of his screens gave a flicker and it showed Lord Uzumi now entering the hangar. If he had to guess, he had come to see him.

" **Agito Zero** , run simulations of what he is going to say, wait don't do that, I'll just ass pull my way out of this or at least be honest as much as I can to him."

The **MS Agito Zero** gave a flash of all the screens in reply and Anthony now opened up the cockpit and began to get down from it.

When he got down, Lord Uzumi said "I see that you are here with them once more."

The man now went on to say "Mr Quattro Bajeena or should I say Anthony Hitoro?"

In reply to that Anthony saw the best way to come back and said "I am here once more, did you by any chance give the EA any more **MS** since last we met?"

Lord Uzumi gave a frown but the let a laugh slip as he said "I guess there is no getting past you, your guard is never down, at least when I am around."

In reply to this Anthony said "I could pull out better lines while in battle, care to jump into a **MS** and take me, I won't kill you, you know."

In reply to that Lord Uzumi said "I have read the reports of what your suit can do and I will have to refuse your offer."

Anthony gave a shrug "That is your loss, I take it that you came all the way down here to ask me or more like clarify some things for you."

Lord Uzumi said "There is a lack of, energy to your eyes that they had when we last me, but can I ask you, why you are here?"

Anthony at this point gave a sigh as he now said "Why did I come back here you mean, well do you really want to know, there is no short reply I can give you?"

Lord Uzumi gave him a nod "If I have to have an answer, I would like the full one."

With a grin Anthony said "You're going to regret saying that, but in any case, I'll tell you, why I chose to return to them, aint no fancy thing like love so I'll get that out of the way right now."

Lord Uzumi just nodded.

"Well you see, right now, all of them, they all have targets on their heads, be it from _ZAFT_ or the _EA_ , it is there."

Lord Uzumi did not say a word as Anthony now said "I won't as well as can't say this war is bad, on second thought, I will, but I won't say all the people in are bad, the crew of the _Archangel_ are proof in a way."

Anthony now went on to say "All of them accept Kira for who he is, he is their friend as well as their comrade, to them he is not a _Co-ordinator_ as most of the world would say."

"Fact is that, both are still just weak and as human as the other, fact that many won't admit it, is a main reason for this war." Lord Uzumi could agree with that part, what Anthony had said, it was all true.

"I just, I guess I really just did not wish to let people die, it is kinda of sad to think that I kept them alive to just let them die, you know the feeling as if all that you did, it did nothing in the end, like nothing changed, I really, I just really hate that feeling."

Anthony now said "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity, it is doing the exact same thing, every day, every day and then you think that this time it will be different."

"Like if you were to do it, one more time, just one more time it will all change, your life, your family, you friends all of it."

Anthony now said "I will tell you, I did not believe it at first, I was like, no what do you mean by that, I did not think that it was true until I saw it first hand."

"I saw all these guys and girls just doing the same thing, with no change in their lives, yeah now that is insane."

With a deep breath Anthony now said "So that is the reason why I came back, I do not like to think all I did was a waste and I do now want them to die, it would be as if I let them die, for if I could save them and I chose not to, is that not the same as killing them or worse betraying them?"

It was safe for Lord Uzumi to say that he got a clear picture of what Anthony disliked, one was to do see that all he worked for go to waste.

The second thing he got was that Anthony Hitoro did not like betrayal, the young man was yet to say why, but it was clear that he did not like the concept of it at all.

At this point Anthony said "I guess we are done here, I'll be in my suit, later."

Before he got to get back into his cockpit Lord Uzumi said to him "Your words here and now, they are both of a man who has seen all there is to seen and come of better for it and a man who has gotten worse."

In reply to him Anthony just said "There are many things that War can do to a person, some go mad, some find killing more easy, but by far, by far the worst thing you can do is get smart, that is why I do not kill, Lord Uzumi, no one is able to leave War the same as when they entered it, trust me I can tell you that much with no doubt."

In reply Lord Uzumi said "I will, I will also like to extend the same invitation that I gave to Ms Murrue, Mr La Flaga and Mr Yamato."

Before he could say another word Anthony said "I got it, just tell them that I am meant to come as well so they can come get me from my suit."

Lord Uzumi did not ask him why and just said to him "I will make sure to get someone to come and get you, until then."

With that said Lord Uzumi left and Anthony got into his suit and said to himself "I guess I will have to sit down with them this time."

* * *

 _19 hours later_

Lord Uzumi now narrowed his eyes as he said "A Cyclops system?"

If it was true the EA were much bigger monster than they were before.

"But even if the details of the enemy's invasion plan had been leaked to them, that seems like a rather extreme course of action to take."

Kisaka now said "You can't deny what went down in Alaska eliminated eighty percent of _ZAFT's_ fighting strength with one blow, to the people who planned this it was a logical conclusion and sacrificing unwanted forces was an added bonus."

At this point Anthony chose to speak and he said "I think you will find that it was not a sacrifice, but more of a purge of any who could oppose what they will do next."

All eyes in the room turned to Anthony, Mu as well as Murrue had to admit, the fact he knew all of this was sick.

But he was right, it would take care of any opposition the Atlantic Federation had up until that point.

Lord Uzumi did not say a word, no instead he just moved to turn on a TV so that all in the room could see what was being made of the situation.

A man by the name of C-Ris semann on the TV now said "To the last our defence forces fought heroically, the destruction of JOSH-A and the sorrow that accompanied that loss shall forever be marked in history as a day of infamy."

The whole that is now JOSH-A was shown on the screen and now images of injured as well as dying soldiers and civilians now came onto the screen.

"But despite this loss, we shall never submit to them, what right do the Co-ordinators to threaten the security of our skies, the sacrifice that was made was immense however."

"We must over come this great loss and confront our enemies where ever we may find them."

The images of people rioting over the gene manipulation was now shown as this was said.

"We mas gather our strength and fight against the arrogant Co-ordinators in order to protect the peace, the security and future of Earth!"

The image now showed soldiers all lining up to march off to war and now the people who were leading Earth.

It was war propaganda no doubt about it, it was sick.

To make matters worse Mu and Murrue had been told this by Anthony, or at least a variant of this in total.

Mu now said "I understand why it's happening, but it is sure tough to swallow."

Lord Uzumi now said "To go along with the tone of that, the Atlantic Federation has been increasing its political pressure on all the neutral nations."

Lord Uzumi now went on to say "They're being told any nation that doesn't join the alliance, will subsequently be considered an enemy nation."

It was sick, all this was a way to get more and more people into this war since they could not win it on their own.

Lord Uzumi now said "The nation of ORB is no exception."

Cagalli gave a frown and said "They just want to get their hands on ORBS power." It was now that Anthony cleared his throat and said "May I?"

Lord Uzumi gave him a nod so now Anthony said "I believe it is your Mass Driver, what ever that is, that they want to get their hands on the most."

It came as no surprise that the EA wanted this, but it was a surprise that Anthony knew this much already.

Lord Uzumi now got back on topic and said "I'm sure you're all aware of this, but our nation does not refuse entry to Co-ordinators, we are one of the few countries that will allow anyone to enter and reside within our borders as long as they honour the ideals and laws of our state."

That was fair for a nation, might not always work in practice, but it was fair enough for now.

Lord Uzumi now went on to say "We believe that no one should be judged whether or not his or her gene's have been engineered."

"The only thing a label such as Co-ordinators and Naturals do is create friction between people."

As her father had said this Cagalli turned to look at Kira, well only turned her head.

When Kira looked back at her she moved away from him slightly as if she did an act that she was not supposed to, Kira in turn just gave her a smile.

Lord Uzumi now turned to his daughter and said to all of them "Cagalli is a natural and Kira of course is a Co-ordinator."

Mu and Murrue now turned their heads to look at the pair as Lord Uzumi now said "These are facts, they have absolutely no control over."

With the spot light on her and Kira, Cagalli gave a rather deep blush that was rather unlike her wild as well as out going nature.

Kira now turned to Lord Uzumi, the smile still on his face as he said "You're right sir."

Lord Uzumi now said "I cannot support the policies of the Atlantic Federation, because it labels every Co-ordinator as evil and an enemy, insisting on attack them for that biased reason alone."

Lord Uzumi now asked "Who is really fighting whom and what is the real reason behind it."

Mu now said "But sir, I understand the point of what you're saying."

He now straightened up as he said "And excuse me for arguing, but isn't your position, kind of idealistic, those all sound like wonderful ideas, but Co-ordinators will continue to look down on Naturals and in turn Naturals will be jealous of Co-ordinators, that's just the way things are."

It was Anthony who replied to him and said "And that is why the war is still going to this day?"

Mu looked at Anthony, did the young man just tell him what he said was part of the problem at hand?

Lord Uzumi in turn said "I am aware of that, it goes without saying, that out nation has diffculty living up to this."

He now stood up and began to pace around the room as he said "But if we gave up on trying to improve are situation, then in the end we'd be left with no other choice but to eliminate each other, at that point it will be too late to do anything except reflect and regret what has passed."

Lord Uzumi was about to say some more but Anthony beat him to it "You don't expect all those who live here to bend knee, be silent and follow just because the rest of the world does so, do you?"

Lord Uzumi was a little shocked, but he did not show it, he was about to say word very similar to what Anthony had just said.

But no he chose to follow on from what Anthony had said instead of say them "From this point, you can choose your own path in life, I can understand if you still feel loyalty to those whose uniform you wear."

He now turned away as he saw both Mu and Murrue thinking about what he had just said.

"But you're all young and capable, make your decisions carefully, be sure to choose the future you truly desire, there's still time."

It was Kira who now spoke up and said "What's your view on this Lord Uzumi?"

Lord Uzumi in turn looked to Kira and saw that he was not the same boy who had come here once before or the same on who had lived here.

Lord Uzumi now gave a sigh as he now said to them "I believe we are entering a time, where I believe our swords can no longer be simply for display."

Anthony now said "That is true, I suggest that you get use to them, as well as find a way to improve on what you have."

Now it was Murrue who said "You know many things, that others do not, can you share with us what you think may or may not go down?"

Anthony now said "As a cadet out in the field, I could not possibly have access to such date, but if I did, one may say that _ZAFT_ will be eager to take revenge for JOSH-A and attack a certain Mass Driver with e **Gungnir** to get rid of the new Mobile Suit Corps."

He now went on to say "With there Mass Driver gone and not wishing to take the beast head on, the eyes of the Atlantic Federation will turn here, they will likely ask your current Government to resign as well as make a few more demands that you will never comply with."

"With that done, they may invade your nation to try and if it does not go so well as they planned they may decided just to kill all of you rather than talk."

Kira looked Anthony now in the eyes and saw that Anthony was not bluffing about of this, all of it was true.

Cagalli now looked at Anthony as she now said to him "You're scary at time Anthony, you know that?"

Lord Uzumi now said "You called it a **Gungnir** , what is that exactly?"

Anthony just said "I do not have all there is to know about it and what I do have is like less than a line of text, but that line of text tells me that it is a EMP weapon meant to disable the Earth Alliances weapons and systems."

In reply to him Lord Uzumi said "That is a useful piece of text then isn't it."

Anthony gave a shrug "Still have no idea what EMP stands for, but I do know what it does so I guess that don't matter."

In a sense he was right, yes it did not matter what the name stood for as long as they all knew what it could do.

Mu now said "Um, will this all really come to pass like that?"

In reply to that Anthony just said "I do not know the dates, well not any more, but I do know that, it is the most likely if not the most recurring scenario that I have seen so far."

Mu gave him a slow nod and then said "Okay, so I guess it is the best we have to go on for now."

Lord Uzumi picked up on the fact that Mu had an idea of how Anthony knew all of this so he asked "Is there something you want to share with us, do you have an insight into all of this that Anthony does not have?"

Mu now turned to Anthony who just gave him a shrug that may mean just about anything, so Mu decided to just say "Well Anthony has a super computer in his suit as well as he can gather data while he is in it so, that may be how he gets all of this done.

It was not the whole truth and the fact was that even if Mu said all that he knew, it would never be the whole truth due to the fact that Anthony had seen their lives on T.V!

Lord Uzumi now said "So I take it this is from some of their plans you have been able to see that this is what will happen?"

Anthony in turn just said "I only said the worst possible scenario, if all that I said does not occur, then ORB will not fall, that or I am missing vital data that I can't get my hands on just yet."

All in the room took not that he said _just yet_ at the end of that, which meant that he did have a way to gather some more data.

Lord Uzumi now asked "I take it, that the nature of this super computer is why you do not want any of us touching your suit?

The reply he got was "The world right now is about to be divided into 2 armed camps, with you caught in the middle, safe to say you have a lot on your plate."

He said no more and Lord Uzumi knew he was going to get nothing else from Anthony on his suit for now.

* * *

 _Archangel Officers lounge_

Mu gave a very long sigh and then said "You know, I think am I starting to hate it that Anthony is almost if not always right."

Murrue in reply said to him "Hate is a very strong word Mu, I think if we had to learn at least one thing from all that was said today it is that."

Mu had to admit, she had a point, it was true, the fact that most of the world used the word _hate_ so freely.

"It is as if we got born into the wrong era or at a thing like that."

Murrue gave a sigh and said "All of this has got so complex, it is as if, as if the entire world is now going down in a spiral."

Mu in reply said, that is not the way I'd put it but, you can say that again, not to mention that we are now caught between a rock and a hard place, man I got to say we got our foot stuck in it this time round."

Murrue gave him a nod "At least we're together."

As the words left her mouth she realised what it was she had let slip now turned a bright shade of red as she came to realise what she just said.

Mu did pick up on it, but decided he liked the way she blushed so he kept quiet and let her try to get herself out of the hole she was now in or rather watch her dig herself deeper.

Murrue was at a loss for words as she now managed to say "I mean the crew, yes all of the crew is here, well bar for 1, of us but most if us here."

Mu in reply to here and said "Well at least, I'm glad that _we're_ here together, though I do get the feeling that there will be more problems for us now that we have _really_ big choice to make."

He may or may not have been a tad misleading on purpose or was it that he had a different choice in mind when he said that.

Murrue tried to gain her composure back, but she failed "Mu La Flaga, we are officers of the Earth Alliance, we can't be seen acting like high school kids."

Mu gave a sigh and said "I know I know, but by that logic, we should go back and just show our necks to the Higher ups so they can execute us to cover up their secret."

Mu had a point, well usually he did, but not many people could see it most of the time.

In fact if people just saw him rather than spoke to him, they'd think him an up himself ass who thought he was the best.

Fact was in his field he was the best or at least had been, but in a way, he still had his pride that he was the Hawk of Endymion.

Though he did not feel pride for it as much as he did in the past, the nature of those who had given it to him was now in the open, their mask were off.

Mu now gave a sigh and moved to a more serious topic "If I had to say it out loud, it would seem that the group, _Blue Cosmos_ is now in the high brass of the Atlantic Federation, if that is true, I am unable to see them taking us back in, not after our time with Kira Yamato nor after the fact that we did not die as they wanted us to."

They thought now about Captain Relta and the two Lieutenants Nu and Luymia, all of them were stuck on the _Winston_ , due to the fact that they were all _EA_ officers.

Unlike Mu and Murrue, the 3 of them were not asked to see Lord Uzumi at all, in fact right now they had been left out of the loop by them.

Mu now said "I guess one of us will have to inform Captain Relta of what went down, I can't say that I am looking forward to it."

We can do that together, but we would have to wait till ORB gave us the clear to contact them.

Mu now gave a nod and said "It is official, I hate all the extra bullshit that is in this war, dam it all, I just want to go and punch the person who caused that nuke to be launched in the face."

Murrue looked a him and said "You know, you are starting to sound a lot like Anthony when he is fed up with things?"

Mu froze and said "I sound like him, come on, I mean I am like 9 years older than him."

In reply to this Murrue gave him a smile and said "If you think about it as well as look past the act he puts on every now and again, Anthony is able to display a level of maturity that others are not, I say that he is definitely not 19."

Mu now thought back to when he said that he'd never thought he'd hear words of wisdom from a teen.

"Shit, I think you may be right and to make it worse, I've called him kid this entire time?"

Murrue gave a slight laugh at this "Of all the thing you had to think of, the worst thing was that you had called him _kid_."

Mu gave her a nod in reply as he said "Oh yes, you recall back when we like first met him, I said he looked 12, I think that is why he made fun of my name."

Murrue gave him a smile and said "If that is his revenge then you have already faced it Mu."

Mu in reply to her said "I am not sure if I want to go through it now that I know why he does it, it really make me feel as if I deserve all of it."

To reply to that Murrue just said "I can't say for sure, but perhaps you should stop calling him a child now?"

Mu gave her a wink and said "Only if you desire it, _my Captain_ , I'll do whatever you ask me to do for you."

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira now had walked up to the **MS Agito Zero** , it was time he cleared up a few things, one of them was what Anthony was going to do next.

At first when he came to a stop and stared at the **Ms Agito Zero** there was no sign that Anthony had noticed him.

But then the eyes flashed and Kira chose to say "We need to talk, if you have time right now that would be great."

The eyes of the **MS Agito Zero** now faded as the cockpit opened and Anthony now got out of it and down to where he was. "So Kira Yamato, what can I do for you?"

Kira now asked "Anthony, I want to know why you are still here, why are you now in a fight that has nothing to do with you."

In reply to him Anthony said "If I did not help a friend out when I could, is that not the same as betraying them?"

Anthony had a point and Kira knew it, it was the same in many ways and it was natural for Anthony to see it that way.

"Anthony we spoke to her, what she said, it is, it is not what any of us had expected, are you sure you can still fight, even you said this isn't your war."

Anthony now said "You make a good point Kira, but as reason or logic had any place in war ever Kira, if it did, I am yet to see it."

Anthony now looked into Kira's eyes as he said "I chose to be here, it is my choice to fight and if I am to die, then it was my own choice to allow myself to be there to do so."

Even he saw that he did not say that right so he said "If I die Kira, it was my own choice to fight so it was my own fault that I died, had I not been there I would be alive."

Anthony now gave a pause then said "Kira I can fight."

"I am ready to fight, I will not kill for I do not wish to unless there is no other choice, I fight for I am ready to be attacked, the I can say that the only ones who should shoot are those who are ready to be shot for it."

Kira could see that there was an almost apathetic look in the eyes of his friend as if he did not care for any of it any more.

"Wait what about your plan to try and put down _Blue Cosmos_ , did you give up on all of it?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I have not given up on it, but this is life move forward or be swept in its current."

Kira now said "That is, that is not true, we can move in any direction we want to."

With a sigh Anthony said "That was not what I meant, what I meant was you have to move on from what you have lost Kira, I have done so already and am prepared to walk the path I have chosen, as are you, I will not bar your path, do not do the same to mine."

Kira in reply just told him "She said that you were fragile deep down and all of this, it hurt you, so when you are hurt by those you did not expect to, you leave them."

In reply to that Anthony said "Is that not the same for all of us, we are all human and it is natural for us not to like pain Kira, the pain I have felt I do not wish to feel it once more do not speak of her or use her to speak to me, do not make me think any less of you that I already do."

Kira gave a blink and now he lowered his eyes "So, so you still hold that against us and me, I'm sorry that I did not speak up when I should have, Anthony I did not mean for things to go that way."

All he got in reply was "I know you did not, but it is how it is, trust is not so easily mended once you have broken it and at this point in time, I am ready to do what I have to do, do not get in my way."

Kira in turn said "I'm trying to help you here."

To his surprise Anthony said "They way you helped me up there, the way you kept silent, I wish you would do it now, they say your real friends will know when you are hurt, you clearly did not, leave me be, I have no more to say to you."

With that Anthony got back into his suit and closed off the cockpit, he also muted the noise outside so he did not have to hear Kira if the young man chose to say any more to him."

Kira closed his eyes and clenched his fists, he was not angry with Anthony, all that had been said was true.

He knew it was his failing, had he only told Lacus to stop had he gone to get Anthony before he had a good lead on him, it was a _what if_ scenario.

" _Damn, if only I had seen it, if only I had acted all of this, it would not, be like this_."

To top it off, Tolle was alive and it was due to Anthony and his suit that he was to say Kira felt like shit because of it would be putting it likely.

But he also knew that there was a bit of hope in it all Anthony had said that his trust would not be so easily mended, he did not say that it was never going to be mended.

Kira was sure now that Anthony was still in pain and that he was fragile, but he was also unsure about how Anthony kept it all together, how did he smile laugh and make jokes as well as be able to fight if he was fragile like _Ayu_ had said he was.

Was she wrong or was there more at work here than Kira knew, did Anthony have a secret that hurt him, a secret he could not share with them.

* * *

 **Okay why did I put that last part in, as well as the part it Mirriallia in? Well it is to show that Anthony is human and does have emotions that all of us should be feeling. He can empathise with others as well as argue and disagree. Why do I have him with a strained relationship with Kira, well Kira is fond of Lacus and well, Anthony right now is not. Also Anthony does feel hurt that Kira did not speak up for him back at the PLANTS and it has not been too long since then. I'll let some more time pass before they go back to what they used to be. But now just yet, I do need some tension and well since it is ORB, Athrun will not be too happy to learn who the pilot of the Agito Zero is, after all he got his ass handed by that suit along with his squad quite a few times. Right now the only reason why Anthony is on the same ship as Kira is that Anthony wants to be at the battle of ORB and to beat the Extends.**

 **Also it is the 24/12/2015 11:25 am when I am updating this where I am.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **and in the spirit of Christmas, I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi guys I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas if you celebrate it that is, if not I hope you had a good day off if you get a day off. I will say there are a few time skips in this chapter to speed things up so do bare with me and I am adding in a few things that I will explain in more detail at the end.**

 **Please Read and Review to let me know what you thinking, no flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song (Hologram)

" _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sosowarete"_ Bright Vermilion light shines from the eyes of the **Agito Zero** as the camera pans down to the torso to reveal Anthony with his eyes closed.

" _Boku wa yuku no mada minu sekai e"_ Anthony opens his eyes and begins to move his suit. As he does this the entire screen is now engulfed with Vermilion light and the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ appears.

" _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"_ Anthony is sitting with his back to the **Agito Zero** , flipping through pages of his book.

" _Nezumiiro no sora no shita._ " Anthony turns his head slightly to look in the direction of the camera.

" _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijindeita._ " This scene shows Kira sitting and looking at earth while Lacus comes from behind and places her hands over his eyes and then removes them as she smiles.

" _Itsuka wa sa._ " The scene now shows Delilah as she now gets into a mobile suit and prepares to launch.

" _Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_." This Scene show Andrew Waltfeld looking over the desert at night while the winds blows. The Camera pans out to show that Ashia and DeCosta are with him.

" _Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana._ " The view now shows a line of the crew of the Archangel. It pans to the left showing Kuzzey, Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Natarle, Mu and then it zooms in to show Murrue. Behind Murrue there is a flag of the Atlantic Federation.

" _Tsuyogatte_ " Anthony looks straight ahead at a man, the wind blowing his crimson cape behind him, his eyes are narrowed and his face is empty of emotion.

" _Kizutasutia_ " Rau Le Creuset Now turns his mask on and his hair being blown in the wind, he has a smirk on his face as he faces Anthony.

" _Kokoro sukashita youni._ " The two of them are standing off and the image of the Earth's sphere is in between the two of them.

" _Furidashita_ " A feminine hand reaches out for Anthony and he does the same, only the hand that is reaching out for him fades before the two can make contact.

" _Amastubu tachi ga_ " Anthony wakes up in his mobile suit and holding a picture in his hands. The camera zooms in on during the last word to show him standing and smiling with a young woman.

" _Ran hansha Kurikaesu_ " The scene shows a sign saying extend then three Mobile suits one Grey tinted Green, One Black and the last a Grey tinted Blue. A Man with Blonde hair in white stands smiling at them as the scene breaks to show Rau Le Creuset in front of the **Dominion**.

" _Massugu na hikari ga, Kousa shite_ " The scene shows Kira in the **Freedom** cutting down to **GINNs** , the first it passes him, the other he uses the cannons on the **Freedom** to shoot down.

" _Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_ " The ground is on fire and the **Blitz** , **Duel** and **Buster** emerge out of the flames to take on an unseen enemy.

" _Doko made mo, Tsuknukeru_ " The view pans past Delilah in a custom **GINN** that is coloured bright yellow and turns to show that she is firing at an unseen enemy in space.

" _Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete._ " This scene pans to the right as it reveals the **Clamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , above the ocean trying to land a hit on the **Agito Zero** and each one being thrown back.

" _Kono sora no shita_ " The scene shows Rau's Custom white **GINN** flying forth with its beam sabre.

" _Donna toko ni itemo_ " This scene show Mu face and the **Strike** clashing beam sabres with Rau in his **GINN**. The scene is lit up with the light coming from the class.

" _Tokoku hazu nanda, mada minu sekai e" The scene is of that when Anthony is facing the camera, he turns his head closes his book stands up and moves towards his cockpit._

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

" _Don't just think about the ones you have lost. You can't get back what you have lost. What is it that you still have?_ " Jinbei (One Piece)

 _ORB Hospital_

It had been a whole day since Kira had had with Mu, Murrue and Anthony to see Lord Uzumi.

The crew of the _Archangel_ , the young ones, Sai, Flay, Kira, Miriallia and Kuzzey.

All of them now had come out to see Tolle, who was still in hospital here.

When word had first come that he was indeed alive All 5 of his friends had wished to go see him.

But due to politics they had been unable to do so, but now they were able to leave the _Archangel_ , it was the first thing they had gone to do.

Sai had gone to ask Anthony if he wanted to go with them.

But he had told him that he would do that in his own time So they left the man who had saved Tolle's life on his own.

Kira could not help but feel that he was partly to blame for that, if it was the reason, Anthony did not say.

But now was not the time for such things, they had to be with a friend whom they thought to be dead.

It was a joyous occasion and most of them could feel joy when the heard Tolle's voice as they neared his room.

The nurse with the 5 of them plus Cagalli, now knocked on the door to his room as she said "Mr Tolle Koenig, you have some visitors."

He turned his head to look at the door as he asked "Who is it?"

But as soon as the doors opened tears formed in his eyes as soon as he saw his friends.

He did not close his eyes even as tears now flowed from them and said "You, all of you, you're all alive right, this is real, this is not some type of prank or dream that I am part of, is it?"

Kira let a few tears fall from his eyes as he said "Yes, we're alive Tolle, as are you."

All of them were about to move to him when Miriallia flung herself at her boyfriend.

She came down on his chest and now cried as she said "I thought, I thought, I thought I had lost you!"

Tolle still crying stroked her hair and said "I did get lost, but I'm back now, there's no need to cry Miri?"

In reply to that she looked up at him and gave him a very tight hug "Don't leave me like that Tolle, please don't do that to me again."

He gave her a smile through his own tears as he said "I won't Miri, I won't."

It was at this point Sai cleared his throat and said "I think we should give the two of them some room."

Flay and Kira both gave him a nod while Cagalli and Kuzzey did not argue with him.

But Tolle now said "Hey, wait, don't go guys, man you don't need to say it like that Sai?"

Sai gave him a nod and said "The two of you need some time _alone_ , a bike only needs _two_ wheels, Tolle."

All except Tolle gave a laugh at this joke as they now walked outside his room as they now did this Kira said before he closed the door "It is good to see you alive Tolle and I'm sorry about that day."

With their friends giving them a bit of privacy, Miriallia took the chance to kiss Tolle.

Fact is she would have done that a lot sooner if she had the chance to it.

The only reason she broke the kiss was to breath in some air, Tolle took this chance to say "Miri, I am happy, I'm happy that you did not go down with that place."

Mirialla now asked "Didn't Cagalli tell you that we were here?"

He gave a nod "She did, but I was not so sure that it was true or not, I just did not know what to believe?"

She now looked at him and said "Could you not feel that I was alive?"

He got that she was making a joke, so he in turn made one of his own to her "Could you not tell that I was too?"

She gave him a smile once more and shared another kiss with him.

She now rested her head on his chest and said "Tolle, it was hard, it was hard to think that you were dead, to think that we'd lost you and right after that Kira, it was hard, on all of us, Tolle."

Tolle who still lay in his bed now scratched the back of his head as he said "Well sorry about that, I just think I was a bit of an idiot, thinking I could take on a guy who was clearly taking on Kira, but I just wanted to help."

She gave him a nod and said "Just try not to get killed next time, Tolle, I mean it!"

The tone she said this in was playful, but her face was serious, this only served to confuse poor Tolle.

So he only said "I get it, I get it, I will do what I can, but I will always make sure that I come back to you."

She gave him a frown though it was only in jest as she said "Oh you'd better keep that promise or you will be in big, trouble."

In reply Tolle gave a laugh as he "I am sure that I will be, can we let the others in now?"

She placed on last kiss upon his lip before she said "Fine, if you want to call them in, you can."

Again she was just making a joke to him, but Tolle knew that there was a slight sting to her voice.

So Tolle now said "I guess I can just look into for a few more minutes."

In reply to that Miriallia raised an eyebrow and asked "Only a few?"

Tolle in reply gave a laugh as he raised his hand hand gently stroked her face saying "I think I can look into them for all eternity, just allow me to eat while I do it, I'd rather not die any sooner than I should die, Miri I want to live a long life, but I also want to see my friends with me there do you understand this, Miri?"

* * *

 _ORB_

As soon as the crew of the _Archangel_ got cleared to enter ORB Anthony had done so, mainly just for a change of scenery.

He now walked the streets of ORB in full Agito Cadet gear which made many turn to look at him.

Not that he cared, what seemed to be years ago, though it was only months he had been in front of many in this very same outfit.

In fact he felt just a little pride that he still wore, it after all it was a little bit of home.

It was also a break from _war_ , a thing that Anthony had never wanted to be in.

To the crew of the _Archangel_ was and still is an _Agito Cadet_ , a man from another world.

But deep down he was just a young man, not as young as they thought but he was by no means old.

In fact he was a still by all means emotionally unstable former Gunpla player.

War was not a thing he had on his to do list or any list of his other than the 'avoid' list.

Even if a few people did stare at him, he did not care, walking around like this, it was normal, it felt _right_.

" _I guess I can take it easy, well until Panama falls but till then it will all be fine_."

He recalled a saying after a victory he had in a game the voice had said " _Victory is but the prelude to the next battle_."

Up until very recently, he had little time for R & R if any at all.

All the time he had been doing what he saw he needed to do.

" _I guess I should try to enjoy this as much as I can, from here on out, shit will hit the fan and fly across to room to hit all the players, even the idiot who threw it_."

Anthony had no doubt that evil blonde douche who was in charge of _Blue Cosmos_ was being a true to his name sake.

" _Muruta Azrael, while I have let the plot go as it should for the most part, I can't help but want to get under that guys skin_."

Anthony gave a smirk as he thought " _If I beat his new suits and be sure to tell them that they sucked, no that won't work_?"

Then it hit him " _In the show all of them had a timer on them, if I can just get a hold of one of them, then I can make sure that they are at least a man and a suit down_."

It also meant that he knew of their weakness.

That was sure to get under the smug snake's skin, it was also sure way to kill a person as well.

This was a big thing for him, so far, he had not killed a person while he was in his suit, but he had killed those two extends.

Well not with his own hands, but he had done so in a sense that his suit had killed them in order to protect him.

In a way he had blood on his hands, if he had any thing to say it would just be that he valued his life over theirs.

That was the only rational reason he could see at this point to why he had his suit do that.

" _They are Extends, in a way they are not meant to live past the time that Blue Cosmos gave them, but they are still human or are they just tools and to die_?"

It was at this point deep in thought that a young girl ran into him or at least almost did.

Years of training kicked in and Anthony spun on his heel and just avoided her.

But the young girl no more than 9 did not see him until he moved out of the way.

She now tripped over nothing, it was like a scene out of a horror movie where the girl trips over nothing, it makes no sense and was even weirder to see in real life.

As she now looked up Anthony decided to play the role of the _good cadet_ and gave her his hand.

"Are you hurt by any chance, little girl?"

She had dark brown hair and eyes to match, now that was not what caught his eye, what caught his eye was the fact that she had a pink ribbon wore a pale yellow and white uniform with a bright yellow shield on the left breast.

If she had any that was, she was any age between 9 to 12 so that was very unlikely at her age.

She took his hand and said to him what all little girls say "I'm not little!"

He gave her a nod and said "I am sure that you're not little, where are your parents?"

She just looked at the ground and said "I'm not sure, I was with them just a little while ago my brother, I think I lost them or I just got lost?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes and Anthony decided to say "Hey, don't cry, why don't we go find a police officer and get your family to come get you?"

Anthony gave a smile to her as he said this, the girl gave a blink and said "You'd do that for me, but my Mommy said never to trust or go with a stranger."

At this point Anthony chose to name drop the Agito Cadet rank, it was clear to him that a little girl like here would have no idea who or what that was, but would just go with it due to the fact that it sounded like it was cool and part of the military.

"Relax kid, I'm an Agito Cadet Instructor, to help out kids is part of my job."

She looked at him and asked "What is an Agito Cadet, you don't look very old?"

It took all Anthony had not to just say " _Look you little shit I'm 27, if you're under 10 then I could be your daddy, but the dog beat me over the fence_."

But no he chose to restrain himself and said "I'm actually 27 years old, do keep that in mind though, how old are you?"

In reply she now said "I'm, I'm 9 years old sir."

"Call me Anthony, sir just makes me feel old?" She looked up at him and now said "My name is, my name is Mayu, Mauy Asuka."

In reply to that Anthony said "That is a nice name, now lets go and find you, your parents or at least a person who can get you to them."

Mayu gave him a nod and a smile and said "You're a nice person Mr Anthony."

In reply to her Anthony said "That is my first name, no need for the Mr at the front please _Miss Asuka_."

She gave a giggle and said "You're funny Anthony."

In reply to that he said "I do try to be when I can afford to."

Even though eh did not say it out loud in his head the name had clicked and he knew who she was " _This is the little sister of Shinn Asuka, I think, well she matches the name as well as what little we see of here, I'm not sure if this is either very good luck or is it bad luck or a ploy by the_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _, at this point I will just note where they live as well as how I can warn them to leave ORB_."

The pair did indeed find a police officer, to talk to, Anthony chose to speak first mainly due to the fact that his Uniform caught the attention of the officer first.

"Ah sir, the young lady over here has lost her family in the crowd."

The police officer said "I'm not the lost child service, go find it, and drop her off to be picked up there."

This reply did piss of Anthony who said "Your role as a Police Officer is to keep the law and to aid the citizens who are in need, this girl needs to find her family, you turn her away due to fact that you do not want to go through the hassle of finding the child's parents, I do hope all of the police in your nation are not as decadent as you."

The police officer now said "How, dare you say that, I can have you charged on that and on that alone, do you think I will just stand here and take you insults!"

Before Anthony was able to reply a tall man of Arab descent now walked over to them and said "I am Colonel Kisaka, Officer this man is a guest as well as part of an elite strike force, all accounts say he took down armed gunners with that book he has on him, I suggest that you do cooperate with him."

In reply to this the Police Officer gave a quick salute, he knew who Colonel Kisaka was and he knew he'd better do as he was told.

Anthony now turned to Kisaka and said "Thanks, being followed does have a few if not any benefits to it after all."

In reply to him Kisaka said "If I know a thing or two about you, it is that if I did not step in their, I'd have to get you out of a cell or at least have to call of the man hunt for you."

Anthony gave him a shrug and said "I'd not have hit him if he wasn't such a failure as a cop, what can I say."

Kisaka gave a sigh in reply and said "I'll wait with you, until we get this girl to her parents, once this is over do you have any free time to talk?"

Anthony gave a nod and said "You helped me out, I can do the same for you, but it also would depend on the nature of what you wanted, best not to talk about it right now."

Mayu who had been silent this entire time stared in awe at Kisaka, not only was he well known he was also meant to be close to Lord Uzumi.

She now gazed at Anthony, had what he said been true, She had just heard that he was part of an elite strike force.

To top it off for her, he had taken time out of his day to help her.

To a 9 year old girl this was a big thing, a very big thing, so big in fact that she had to ask for his picture.

She now fumbled her words as she said "Um, A Anthony, can I, can I take a picture with you, so I, so I know that this is all real?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "Sure why not, I see no harm in it, no harm in it at all."

She now took out her phone and the two of them smiled at the camera, after Mayu took the photo she saved it and said "Thanks, you're the best Anthony."

In reply to her Anthony gave a smile and said "I am not _the_ best, but I am up there, make sure to take care of yourself and your parents and your older brother."

She gave a blink as she now asked "How, how did you know I had a brother?"

In reply to her Anthony just gave a smile tapped his book and said "Magic, or at least what is closest to real magic."

The two of them now looked to the girl "Let's get you to the station little girl, I am sure you'll be safe"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony and Kisaka now sat down at a Cafe, since if the two of them were at a bar they would draw the attention of more than a few eyes, no doubt due to Anthony's child like face.

Not that Kisaka would ever say it out loud due to the fact that he had been told by Cagalli how Anthony brought a book to a gun fight and won.

Safe to say it was safer to assume that he could do the same here if he wished to do so, he also was aware of the fact that the **MS Agito Zero** was equipped with an AI, one that had killed 2 men in order to protect it's pilot.

Picking a fight with a regular guy who can beat enhanced people is one thing, to pick a fight with a **MS** that had never lost an in fact beaten just about the best of the best was just suicidal To kick off the conversation Anthony said "If you wish to know more about my suit, I will have to leave, it is not that I don't trust you, I do not trust your nation after Lord Uzumi is gone."

Kisaka did his best to try to contain his shock when he replied "So you do not trust those in ORB who are to come after Lord Uzumi?"

In a way he was asking him if Anthony trusted the future leaders of ORB, Anthony had seen Destiny so his answer was pretty clear from the get go.

Now all he had to do was get that across to Kisaka, clearly.

Anthony gave a slight nod as he said "If you remove the figure that can hold all the rats in check, they will no doubt come out to play and shit all over what has been done before them."

It was known to Kisaka that at time Anthony Hitoro did mince his words as well as keep you guessing what it was that he, but at this point in time, he had done no such thing.

All that he said had been to the point, all of it had been a direct challenge in a sense, to say that ORB needed to check up on its own.

Kisaka now said "You think that some of those who are in ORB will show their true colours once Lord Uzumi is gone?"

With a nod Anthony said "It is a safe guess, well a guess for you that is, it is not my place to meddle in politics and crap like that, never liked it, also never liked most people who are in it."

The only thing good about what Anthony had just said was at least he was being honest, and if it was true it did hammer home the fact that the truth was not nice.

"I see, what you're saying, I do not like it, I do not like it at all, but it does have merit to it, though I wish that it did not have any merit, but I can see what it is you are saying to me."

Anthony gave a shrug as he said "If you know it to be true, then you have a choice, you can take action about it or you can do nothing and let it happen, it is not for me to try to get you to act Kisaka."

Kisaka only said in reply "It is not that simple to just do or to try to start doing, do you know what could happen if we questioned ORB's future leaders?"

In reply Anthony said "You'd only get what you want to hear or at least what they think you want to hear come from their mouths."

Kisaka in reply said "You are unusually direct today, is there a reason for you to say all of this?"

Anthony gave a sigh as he said "I am not sure you know, I think you were present when I told Lord Uzumi of what will go done once Panama is lost oh well just in case you do not know, you will be either forced to join the big _EA_ or you will be attacked by them."

"It is safe for me to say that it is only a matter of time or which will you run out of first, bullets or troops?"

"I know it is a cruel thing to say, but it is the truth, if you come under attack form the Earth Alliance, do you think you can win against them?"

Kiska had no reply to that, how could he, it was true if they did have to fight off the _EA_ , it was only a matter of time before their forces were killed due to the vast numbers the _EA_ had.

ORB was not _ZAFT_ and they did not have the advantage of having a their home in outer space, where most of the _EA_ could not go due to their lack of space forces that could actually beat _ZAFT_ in space combat, so far they had been losing, badly up until the _Archangel_ that is.

"JOSH-A was a gambit, but things will only get worse due to it, _ZAFT_ will kill all those in battle and out of it and due to it the _EA_ will begin to do so as well, the war will just degrade into all out genocide as it was meant to be from the get go."

Kisaka now said "I take it that you try not to look for the good in things as well?"

In reply to that Anthony just said "Even if the conflict ends, it will not be the end of it, it is only a matter of time till the extremist build up enough power to start it all over again, all the blood spilt in this war will have been for nought."

In reply to this Kisaka said "So then, to you this whole war is a waste, is that all you see it as?"

Anthony at this point said "No, I just said the blood spilt will be for nought, if a war breaks out after this, it takes more than just a few years for hate to fade, but change is possible and that is what I fight for."

Anthony now looked up at the roof of the Cafe the two of them were, and closed his eyes.

Kisaka now asked "Change, you fight for it, I guess I did not see that coming?"

In reply to that he got "Disturst is human nature, distrust creates doubt that makes us misjudge the intentions of others, but people can change, not right now, but in a generation any thing is possible."

At this point in his head Anthony had to think " _I just moulded what Char and Amuro said, I'm going to go the hell for that one?_ "

* * *

 _ORB_

A little girl who had reunited with her family was now telling them of who she had met. It took her a whole minute to calm down before she could actually speak to them.

"Mom, Dad, Shinn, I just got to meet an officer from our army, he was tall and huge and his name was Colonel Kisaka!"

Her Dad gave a blink and said "You met a Colonel who took time out of his way to help you?"

She shook her head "He did not, this other real nice guy did, Colonel Kisaka only came because he was his friend that is what he told me."

Shinn now said "So we lost you, you met a prince charming and he got you back home to us?"

Mayu have a nod and said "Yes, big brother that is it!"

Her Mom now asked her "So Mayu dear, did he get his name so we at least know who got you to us dear."

Mayu gave a pause as she tried to recall the full name of the man in the black jacket and red cape.

"He said his name was Anthony, but I don't know his last name."

Shinn now said to her "Is this guy real, I am not sure, you did only come up with a first name sis?"

Mayu gave him a nod pulled out her phone and displayed to her older brother a picture of her with a young man in a uniform that did look like he was from sort of royal or at least noble institute.

All Shiin was able to say was "Damn, it looks like he was real, wait how old was he, he could not be more than a few years older than me, sis how old is he, did he tell you?"

Mayu gave a nod as she said "Yes, he did, he said that he was 27 years old."

Her Dad now looked at the photo and said "No way, he looks too young to be 27 if he is though, he's lucky that he looks so young at that age."

Shinn now asked "Is he, is he as I am a Co-ordinator?"

Mayu gave a shrug as she said "Why would I ask him that Shinn, I do not want to be a pest, he is a nice person that is what really counts here."

Shinn saw no reason to try to argue with his little sister, so he said "I guess you're right sis, that is what counts."

Their parents could not help but smile at the innocence of their children.

It was safe to say the peace ORB knew was not to last, it was only a matter of time till war came to the shores of ORB.

It is a sad thing to see, when war comes to home of a people who do not wish to fight. It is truly an evil deed to try to take from a nation that which is theirs."

* * *

 _With Kira_

Tolle had been alive, he was still stuck in hospital but he was alive.

" _I wonder how long he will be in that bed for, can't help but think that it is a bit too long_."

Kira was not sure why he thought that Tolle may have to be in that bed for too long, but then it hit him as he recalled what Lord Uzumi and Anthony had said.

 _Lord Uzumi had said to him_ " _I believe we are entering a time, where I believe our swords can no longer be simply for display_."

 _Anthony had said in reply_ " _That is true, I suggest that you get use to them, as well as find a way to improve on what you have_."

If the what Lord Uzumi had said is going to come to pass as well as what Anthony said, Tolle may not have much time to recover in his bed.

At this point Kira was only able to say "I can't, I can't let my friends die."

He had said that a lot and it was what he had fought for, in fact up until he had met Lacus again it had been his only drive to fight.

But now he had found what it was he truly wanted to fight for, it was just that he still held dies to his friends and he could not let them die.

It was no good, he had to know if Tolle would be fine or not, but he did not know who to ask them this.

It would be a bit if not very awkward to go up to a doctor and asked " _Hi, how long will it take for my friend to get well and all, there is meant to be an invasion so I want to know if we can get him out of here or not before it_."

It did not leave a good feeling in Kira's mind yet alone his mouth, so no, he would not go up and ask if his friend was going to be alright as well as out of there.

But then he recall what it was that Mu had said as well about Anthony.

" _Well Anthony has a super computer in his suit as well as he can gather data while he is in it so, that may be how he gets all of this done_."

If that was true, then Anthony may just be able to tell him if Tolle would be alright or not.

He gave a pause "At this point in time, if I ask him, it will be a bit rude, he is still mad at me for not helping him out, if I had to say, it'd be rude to try to ask for a favour?"

It was true, it was going to be weird to say the least if he asked for a favour now above all times.

" _Why is it that the path I seek never simply, I guess at time there is no easy way out for at all."_

It was now that he heard a voice ask him "Kira, did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"

Kira gave a blink and Anthony was now in front of him.

Kira was not even able to give a reply as Anthony said "It is to do the exact same thing and expect, shit to change, like it will not be the same as the last, pretty crazy huh?"

All Kira did in reply now was give a blink and shake his head, Anthony was still there he was not a delusion.

"If you do not ask, how to you expect to find out what it is that you seek to find out."

Kira had no idea where Anthony had come from or who he knew what was on his mind.

Kira now asked "How did, how did you know that was on my mind?"

Anthony gave him an almost cruel smile as he said "I'd make a that I can read minds, but truth be told, you spoke about it just a few seconds ago, who else is mad at you for such specific reasons, may I ask?"

Kira gave a blink as he asked "Wait I said that, I did not think I said that out loud?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I guess you can say that you did and that I was in the area when you said it."

Kira had to admit that was a sound theory or rather fact of how Anthony knew all this.

Anthony now said "Can I assume that you wish to ask me about a friend of yours, I do not see you as the type to ask about love or any other thing like that."

Kira gave a blink, did Anthony just say he was dull or did he say he was not normal?

Anthony now said "Also, my suit doesn't go into things like that or at least I don't try to make it go there."

So in a way, he had just told Kira that he may or may not be able to predict the future romances of the crew.

If Kira had not met _Ayu_ , he was sure he'd have to ask why Anthony did not or at least ask him if it had to do with his past.

But thanks to _Ayu_ , Kira knew it had to do with his past and with _Ayu_.

Though the full details he did not know, he felt as if he could almost feel the sorrow in _Ayu_.

Her pain, her sorrow was not for herself, no it was for Anthony, the one who she had claimed to be the lover of.

But that train had gone far, far off the tracks, he had to get back to reality and asked Anthony for a favour.

Kira now asked "Hey, Anthony, can you do me a favour please."

In reply to him Anthony said "I will, but I will have to know the manner of the favour before I do accept it."

Kira gave him a nod and said "That is fair enough, Anthony can I ask you find out if Tolle will be able to get out of the hospital, before."

It was as he came to these words that Kira found that he was unable to say what he wanted to say.

It was as if part of him did not want to say it but he knew he had to.

"Can I ask you to find out if Tolle will be out of the hospital before war comes to ORB?"

Anthony gave him a nod and said "I can do that for you Kira."

Kira gave a blink as he asked "Really?"

In reply Anthony said "You have my word that I will, but I will need to get to my suit in order to do so."

Kira gave him a nod and said "Thanks Anthony, it means a lot to me."

In reply to him Anthony said "I don't save people just so they can die soon after I am gone, keep that in mind."

As Anthony now left Kira felt at least he did not say " _No go sit down and wait it out and pray to the God or thing you believe in_."

But he still felt as if, as if Anthony was still upset with him, just how long would it take for him to get out of this?

" _To be upset is human, but what is it, what is it that he holds on to, what is it that he wants me to do to make it up, why am I at square one, with no way to move on_?"

It was a question for another day for he saw Anthony now climb into his mobile suit.

For now Kira gave a nod to the **MS Agito Zero** and said "I guess I'll talk to him once he comes out of it."

And with that Kira now began to walk away from the Archangel Hangar.

He had been asked to come and see the **MS Strike**.

* * *

 _Archangel Brig_

Anthony now gave the meal to Dearka who just said "It's you again."

In reply to that Anthony said "I think you may not know it, but you are a prisoner here kid, you're not going to get any female visitors any time soon."

All Dearka said in reply to that was "Wow, that was harsh, are you like that to the rest of the crew or do you reserve that for me?"

In reply Dearka go "Do I make bad jokes at the crew, of course I do, do they laugh at it, I think some of them do, once or twice."

In reply to that Dearka gave a short laugh "You know that I am not a kid?"

At this Anthony raised his eye brows and said "Really your still not yet able to drink kid, also I got like 10 years on you."

Dearka gave a blink and said "Say what, there is no way that you are 27 man."

In reply to that Anthony said "There is no way, you should have your skin with blonde hair, by the way."

In reply to that Dearka said "That coming from the tanned guy with blood red hair, that is rich." In his defence Anthony said "I was born with it, the old fashioned way, you know how most of us come into this world."

Dearka said "I'm not buying that, if you are the pilot of the _Omega_ then you are the dude who took a big metal fist through the chest and lived to tell the tale of it, your hairs got to be magic or was it _Sorcery_."

Anthony gave him a shrug and said "Hey at least my uniform has class buddy."

Dearka now said "I'm going to be in here a while aren't I?"

Anthony gave him a nod "Well at least you are not dead, imagine if those four brave young kids did not get you out of this cell huh, do you think you'd be here right now?"

Dearka now closed his eyes and said "Yeah I owe them, if I have to say it, there all not that bad, well to say they don't hate me as much as I thought they did."

Anthony then said "Or at all huh, funny how things can be like that."

Dearka gave a sigh and said "You can say that again, I guess I did not really see them as people like I did my friends."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "I've got to say the worst thing about war is that it is not man against beast, it is man against man and that is what makes it so sickening to watch."

Dearka gave him a nod and said "You can say that again, I guess when I did try to take down the _Legged Ship_ , I never thought about the people on board the ship at the time all I wanted to do was to take it down."

Anthony asked "And now?"

Dearka gave a sigh as he said "I am not sure what I am meant to do, these people here, I am just not sure about it, this war all of it, I am not sure about it."

Anthony in reply said "It is alright to be unsure, it is proof that you can think, proof that you are not a beast."

Dearka now said "I think I get what you're saying, if you really are the pilot of the _Omega_ , I think I can see why you'd look down on all of us."

Anthony in reply said "I do not look down on any of you, it is more of, I am unable to see why you seek to find what is different rather than what is the same."

With a sigh Dearka said "You make all of us sound like a bunch of monkeys throwing shit."

All he got was a laugh followed by "I would name that animal, if I had to say, it is more like a bunch of Chocobos, just that one is a colour the other does not like, so you try to change the other or get rid of it.

At this point Anthony came to see that he had to tell Dearka what they were.

"We in Rubrum had a ranch for them where we bred them to be different or to be the same, bird similar to well Emu's in your world."

"Chocobos were fluffy loyal fast and to be ridden on, it was used for transport, but they can fight if need be, I had a friend who was saved by his Chocobos, though he perished soon after that."

Dearka at this point said "So they are loyal to their riders huh, but from what you say, you're calling all of us bird brains aren't you."

He did not get a reply so Dearka went on and said "I guess you can, the more and more I think about this war, the more I can see how messed up it is."

Anthony replied "War is never simply that is the sad truth about it."

* * *

 _May 24_ _th_

More than a whole month had passes since the _Archangel_ had come to ORB, in that month the crew along with Murrue and Mu had chosen not to return to the _EA_.

They had not been asked to take part or be a part of the _ORB Union_ SDF, but such a request was coming.

Anthony for his part had moved from the _Archangel_ to the Morgenroete factory his suit the **MS** **Agito Zero** had moved with him due to it being the only place he slept.

Lord Uzumi had not asked to study his suit, but he did ask for any input Anthony may have to add to their own Mobile Suits.

So far most of what he said had been pushed to the side in favour of more realistic choices.

Anthony knew this, but he did not sulk over it, but he made sure that he only gave his opinion when it was asked for.

But for a reason unknown to Lord Uzumi, Erica Simmons did spend a large amount of time with with Anthony.

What it was for, so far was appeared to be more personal manner.

But things are not always how they appear to be and in this case, it was so very true.

It was looked at by her peers as her trying to get to know the man in the suit, when that was not so.

Now after most of the others had gone home, Erica now moved to the **MS Agito Zero**.

She now called out to him "Anthony, I have an update on the Mobile Suit Plans you gave me."

In reply to her Anthony got out of the **MS Agito Zero** and said "Can't you just say **MS** , lady like all of us?"

If there was a joke in there, she did not get it at all.

"Don't fret over it, so what have you done, did you hit any problems?"

In reply to him Erica said "Actually no, we have the inner frame as well as the armour done as well as the weapons and the armour for it."

Anthony knew this would come to pass but he had to be impressed, Erica and only a small select few had done this.

"Well that is good on you, when that suit was first being made, it was, to say the least, it was impossible to get it done at that time."

Erica gave a blink and said "Wait, what, is that true?"

Anthony gave her a nod and said "Yep, it was made into the **Hyaku Shiki** , it was a good suit, but it was not the **MSN-001 Delta Gundam**."

In reply to that Erica threw him a playful smile and said "I see so I guess we are better than you when we made it?"

She now looked at the **MS Agito Zero** "Is the **MS Delta Gundam** , it your suit based of it?"

In reply to her Anthony said "No, my suit is not based on it at all Erica."

Erica gave a giggle and said "Oh, so you can call me by my first name then?"

With a shrug Anthony said "If we are to play that game, you do it all the time, so by default I am the victor, how is your son, is he alright with you being here late at night and not going home some days?"

Erica gave a blink and asked "How the hell did you know about my son?"

In reply to that Anthony gave a sigh as he said "I have access to many data bases, you do not hide it as well I might add, just the other day your co worker asked how he was."

Now she gave a sigh as she recalled that she had indeed speak about him.

"If I had to guess, you are the type of man who can sit down and record an entire event and no one will notice you do it?"

She did take note that Anthony did not deny this, in fact what he said next shocked her because it was true.

"If I just put on, one of your own uniforms you would not notice me Simmons, in fact most of you here would not notice me."

Erica gave a shiver at how true that was as she said "Can I get back to telling you about the **Delta Gundam** now, all this talk is getting off topic and also making me feel like I am in a horror show."

Anthony did not say a word, his face said it all in fact his face said " _You got to be shitting me ma'am_."

In her defence this was turning out to be a really scary for her, that a guy was just always listening and had a suit that could predict the future and gather data on just about any thing he wanted it to.

"Back on topic I have to say I am impressed with you Ms Erica Simmons and your team that you have got the suit done."

Erica gave a slight smile as she said "Well so it only took us building a suit you were unable to, to impress you huh, you are a hard man to please."

In reply to that Anthony just said "That with a son and a husband at home as well, you really are quite the woman Ms Simmons."

The smile on Erica's face fell at the word _husband_. Anthony knew he had fucked up for the word had just slipped off his tongue.

"I see, I am sorry, I did not mean to dig up your past."

In reply to that Erica asked him "You're not going to ask me about it, are you?"

In reply to her Anthony said "You are yet to ask about my love life, only fair that I don't ask about yours."

At this Erica now said "I think I get what Lord Uzumi says is so special about you.

In reply to that Anthony asked "What is that, if you want to tell me, don't speak if you do not wish to.

In reply to that Erica gave a short laugh as she said "Lord Uzumi said you can understand people or at least give off the feeling that you can."

All Anthony said in reply to that was "I think I should see the **Delta Gundam**."

Erica gave a sigh "You do have a very professional attitude at times, can't help but wonder where you got it from?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I think you didn't get the memo, I'm 27 years old, not 15, 16."

Erica gave a blink as she just realised she had been meeting with a young man at night who was close to her age.

She was silent for a whole minute before she said "You're not really 27, come on 19 I can at least try to see you as but 27?"

In reply to that Anthony just said "I was 26 when I came here, it was summer where I was, and my birthday day is in the last month of summer, more than 3 months have passed and I may not know the exact date in your calendar as I do in mine, as I am also aware that it was not the same time in the year when I first came here."

Despite all that he had just said Erica picked out that he did not know what day his Birthday was over here.

"Wow, being here you don't even know your own birthday, I think that is a little harsh."

She gave a blink once more and said "Wait, hold up, even if that is the case "Your suit should be able to calculate that for you right?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "I do not abuse the power of my suit like that, it is not like it is a big deal to me, I can live with this after all it is just a day."

Erica now asked him "Do you really believe that?"

In reply Anthony said "It allows me to sleep at night."

At this point Erica came to see that there was a lot more that he kept hidden about him that they thought he did.

Sure it was personal things, but it was the fact he kept them hidden that intrigued Erica about it.

As if he could read her thought Anthony said "Right now, your only real goal should be to find a pilot for this suit, also to get him accustomed to it, the **Delta Gundam** is a lighting bruiser, it can take hits, but it is best for it not to."

Erica gave him a nod a bit thrown off by the fact he had got so quickly to war.

"If you have a list of pilots for it, I suggest you go get them, I'll keep my own counsel on that matter."

Erica gave a frown at him as she asked "What you don't think we can find a pilot for it in time?"

With a shake of his head Anthony said "I know you will, if I help you out here, it will be looked at as you got outside aid and that ORB is unable to stand on it's own two feet, you need to do this to show that you can win and it is _your_ win."

Erica was able to _understand_ where Anthony was coming from and said to him "I'll see what I can do then, don't want ORB to just be known as people who can make suit other people can pilot this."

But the reply she got was "I also do sincerely hope that Rondo Gina Sahaku is unaware of all of this, I'd hate to have to turn the **Agito Zero's** weapons towards Noble of ORB."

Erica was in shock at this as she said "He doesn't know, I swear it, he doesn't know of the suit plans you gave us."

In turn Anthony said "I do hope that is the case, for your own good and the good of your nation, if he does know of it, the Junk Guild will be the least of his worries or rather he won't have to worry about them any more, how was Lowe by the way."

Erica gave a blink as she asked "How do you know that name?"

In reply to that Anthony just tapped his suit and said "The **Agito Zero** is aware of many things as am I, but right now it is better if we do not cross paths with the Junk Guild or those who seek to destroy them, I know the Junk Guild will win, in the end."

All Erica could say in reply to that was "Wait what?"

Anthony gave her a smile and said "I have had to place a lot of trust in your Erica Simmons, I do not wish for that trust to be broken or to be abused."

Anthony now gave her a nod "I will do what I have to in order to stop those who seek to rule and to dominate, in that like Rondo Gina Sahaku is the same as Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael, if he does try anything, I will put him down and those who support him."

Erica had no love for any of those 3 men and she knew that Rondo was a bastard who was a tyrant and would do anything for power.

"I think, I understand more about you now Anthony Hitoro, you do not kill in battle for they are not your enemy."

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _of May_

Lord Uzumi now sat in a room with Anthony in front of him "So this is the day that _ZAFT_ will attack the Port of Panama?"

Anthony gave him a nod "It is also the first time the Earth Alliance will us Mobile Suits in combat, well a suit other than the **Stirke** that is."

Lord Uzumi gave him a nod and said "I am aware of the **GAT-01 Strike Dagger**."

"You will receive the reports soon Lord Uzumi, but it will end in defeat and the _ZAFT_ soldiers will kill all at Panama down to the last man."

Lord Uzumi now said "For to them it is pay back for JOSH-A."

Anthony gave him a nod as replied "Yes, but I think you can tell that the Earth Forces will not take this very well and in retaliation any _ZAFT_ forces they beat will also be killed to a man."

It was at this point Anthony gave a sigh "With men like Patrick Zala leading the PLANTS and the head of Blue Cosmos Muruta Azrael high up in the Earth Alliance, the war will turn into a real blood bath."

This was true and Lord Uzumi knew it and right now ORB was only able to defend itself from the chaos outside.

"ORB is not part of this conflict and will only fight in order to defend our nation, we do not invade."

The doors to the room the two of them were in now opened and a military officer ran into the room.

He gave Lord Uzumi a salute and said "Lord Uzumi, we have reports that Panama is under attack at this very moment."

Lord Uzumi turned his head to Anthony and gave closed his eyes as he said "I see what you said has now come true."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "And what will ORB do now, it is only a matter of time before Panama falls, what will you do when the eyes of the Earth Alliance turn to the Kaguya and its Mass Driver."

In reply to this Lord Uzumi said "There is only one thing we can do and this is to fight, I won't leave ORB or this world in the hands of those bastards."

In reply to that Anthony said "You will face death to stop them taking the Mass Driver that is a noble sentiment, but tell me, what will become of this nation, your nation after you're gone?"

In reply Lord Uzumi said "I have faith in the next generation and in my daughter Cagalli."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "Not all of those who stand with you share in those ideals Lord Uzumi."

It was true and he knew it and Anthony knew it as well, all to well.

"You see if I were to bet my suit the **Agito Zero** that your daughter is not yet ready for that role, I know I would be right."

Lord Uzumi now said "You think that she is not ready for it?"

All he got in reply was "Less of that she is not ready and more of those who would come after you have an agenda for her."

Lord Uzumi now asked "Like who?"

In reply Anthony said "Just a few men by the names of Unato Ema Seiran, Rondo Gina Sahaku, Yuna Roma Seiran, that is to name a few, I can go on, but I see that you do not agree with what I just said."

Lord Uzumi closed his eyes as he said "No I can agree with what you said about those men, I can also see that it is true to their nature to do such things, but I do not have the time to confront them."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "That is true, you do not have the time to nor a way to get the truth out of them, all you can do is rethink your plans."

Lord Uzumi knew that was all that he could do at this point so he said "I take it that you and Erica Simmons have got the suit you were working on ready."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "I did expect that she'd have come to tell you in first, it was her and her team that did all the work, I just gave them what to do."

Lord Uzumi now said "That is true, but if you had not given us that plans for that suit, it would not have come about."

It was true, if he had not given them the plans for it, that suit was history, UC history and would have never seen the light of day in the Cosmic Era.

"I think I'd best get going, you have a lot of work to do, no doubt that the Earth Alliance will send a request for you to join them, then send an Ultimatum that is ridiculous too boot."

With that Anthony left Lord Uzumi to ponder what it was he had said.

So far he had given him only 3 names, but out of those 3 names, 2 of them disturbed him.

" _What will become of ORB once I am gone, it is a question that I may have not looked into well enough_."

That was to say the least of it, what was also on his mind was Anthony Hitoro.

" _He got the day that Panama would be under attack right, I am also told that he said that the attack on JOSH-A was only meant to go down on May 5_ _th_ _, if all of this is true, he may know when and where ORB will come under attack_?"

That was true but also the leader of ORB had to ask " _Just how is it that his suit can get all of this, how is it that he has access to the plans of ZAFT if he is here with us, there are some things that don't add up here_?"

That was true and Lord Uzumi was no fool and he knew there was a lot more to all of this that Anthony let on.

It is just human nature to keep some things secret, if it was true that Anthony knew more, why did he not share it, is he unable to do so?

" _If he is hiding his past form as, it has to be for a reason, if he is from another world then he is bound by rules to not tell us, but it all comes back to ask why is he here and why is he taking part in this war_?"

It was the question that Mu and Murrue had been asking from the start other than the fact that he required to use their loo.

* * *

 **Okay I had to bring the loo part up at then end as part of the joke of why Anthony chose to side with them. Also the Delta Gundam is what the Delta Plus from Unicorn was a variant of. Also it was what the Hyaku Shiki was meant to be, but the Hyaku Shiki could not transform like it is meant to. I also like the Hyaku Shiki alot but have seen Zeta so I know that it is not as great as what I would want it to be. Anthony in story though thought the people at ORB would get the Hyuaku Shiki not the Delta Gundam.(he did not use the Zero System to look into that) Anthony is also slowly turning Dearka from his view that _ZAFT_ is always right. If you have any more questions do PM and I will answer them as much as I can for you.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming thank you.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay guys I am back and I am ready to rumble it has been a little while since I last posted, a week or more I think, so here I give you a chapter that I spent a lot of time on. I do hope that you enjoy it for I did while writing it out. This chapter will cover part of the lead up and the battle of ORB on the 15** **th** **of June or at least part of the 15** **th** **of June, I won't cut that battle short. Please read and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also Please Review my story it is a good way to get feed back and know what all of you think. Just don't flame, if you don't like my story then well, I am not forcing you to read it. If I could force people to do my will, it would be for things more devious than this (What, you would too).**

 **So Please Review no flaming.**

* * *

Opening Song (Hologram)

" _Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sosowarete"_ Bright Vermilion light shines from the eyes of the **Agito Zero** as the camera pans down to the torso to reveal Anthony with his eyes closed.

" _Boku wa yuku no mada minu sekai e"_ Anthony opens his eyes and begins to move his suit. As he does this the entire screen is now engulfed with Vermilion light and the Logo of _Gundam Agito SEED_ appears.

" _Maigo no mama tabi shiteita"_ Anthony is sitting with his back to the **Agito Zero** , flipping through pages of his book.

" _Nezumiiro no sora no shita._ " Anthony turns his head slightly to look in the direction of the camera.

" _Higawari no chizu ikutsumo no yume ga nijindeita._ " This scene shows Kira sitting and looking at earth while Lacus comes from behind and places her hands over his eyes and then removes them as she smiles.

" _Itsuka wa sa._ " The scene now shows Delilah as she now gets into a mobile suit and prepares to launch.

" _Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_." This Scene show Andrew Waltfeld looking over the desert at night while the winds blows. The Camera pans out to show that Ashia and DeCosta are with him.

" _Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana._ " The view now shows a line of the crew of the Archangel. It pans to the left showing Kuzzey, Flay, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Natarle, Mu and then it zooms in to show Murrue. Behind Murrue there is a flag of the Atlantic Federation.

" _Tsuyogatte_ " Anthony looks straight ahead at a man, the wind blowing his crimson cape behind him, his eyes are narrowed and his face is empty of emotion.

" _Kizutasutia_ " Rau Le Creuset Now turns his mask on and his hair being blown in the wind, he has a smirk on his face as he faces Anthony.

" _Kokoro sukashita youni._ " The two of them are standing off and the image of the Earth's sphere is in between the two of them.

" _Furidashita_ " A feminine hand reaches out for Anthony and he does the same, only the hand that is reaching out for him fades before the two can make contact.

" _Amastubu tachi ga_ " Anthony wakes up in his mobile suit and holding a picture in his hands. The camera zooms in on during the last word to show him standing and smiling with a young woman.

" _Ran hansha Kurikaesu_ " The scene shows a sign saying extend then three Mobile suits one Grey tinted Green, One Black and the last a Grey tinted Blue. A Man with Blonde hair in white stands smiling at them as the scene breaks to show Rau Le Creuset in front of the **Dominion**.

" _Massugu na hikari ga, Kousa shite_ " The scene shows Kira in the **Freedom** cutting down to **GINNs** , the first it passes him, the other he uses the cannons on the **Freedom** to shoot down.

" _Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_ " The ground is on fire and the **Blitz** , **Duel** and **Buster** emerge out of the flames to take on an unseen enemy.

" _Doko made mo, Tsuknukeru_ " The view pans past Delilah in a custom **GINN** that is coloured bright yellow and turns to show that she is firing at an unseen enemy in space.

" _Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete._ " This scene pans to the right as it reveals the **Clamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , above the ocean trying to land a hit on the **Agito Zero** and each one being thrown back.

" _Kono sora no shita_ " The scene shows Rau's Custom white **GINN** flying forth with its beam sabre.

" _Donna toko ni itemo_ " This scene show Mu face and the **Strike** clashing beam sabres with Rau in his **GINN**. The scene is lit up with the light coming from the class.

" _Tokoku hazu nanda, mada minu sekai e" The scene is of that when Anthony is facing the camera, he turns his head closes his book stands up and moves towards his cockpit._

Chapter Twenty Six

" _We don't know if trying our best will help, but we do know, that if we don't try our best, it won't help for sure_!" Eru Chitanda (Hyouka)

It had been two days since **MS Delta Gundam** was finished. " _Well at least this is hear so I guess ORB is going to have a better chance that before_."

Truth be told he did not wish to be here any longer, he just wanted to go home, to go back to being a _Gunpla_ player and his part time job as a teacher.

If he stayed here too long, his home, his past all of it would be gone.

He knew he was part of this now, in a sense he had made himself part of this conflict.

It was a foolish thing to do, but deep down he knew it was right.

He could call it all sorts of names, but in the end, he had done what he saw as right, if he had not done as his moral compass guided him, he may have broken a long time ago.

He gave a smile as he said a quote from one of the games that he held dear to him to this day.

"In peace vigilance, in war victory, in death sacrifice."

It was not the best way to remind himself of home, but it did and he could hear the voice of the character who said it, in his own words.

But he was not ready for what came next, for the voice of a young lady asked him "Is that a code that the Agito Cadets live by?"

Anthony his his surprise that he was not alone, no doubt he had let his mind wander to far while he thought of home.

Now turning to face the princess of ORB, Anthony said "We all need to take a load off, this is just from a story that I knew of."

Cagalli gave a blink as she said "Oh, well that is a very dark story if those lines are any thing to go by."

Anthony gave her a nod and said "It is a shame, but not everyone can go have the happy ending that they wish to, even if they have earned it."

Cagalli gave a blink as she came to realise what it was that Anthony was trying to tell her.

"Hey, you're not saying you might just go and die on us now, are you?"

It was clear to Anthony, that she had not got what it was, he was trying to tell her.

"No, I am not going to go and die on you, as long as I am in my suit in battle."

Cagalli gave a nod and said "Yeah, your suit is just, well I don't know how to put it well, but it is like a monster that we can't compete with."

In reply to her Anthony said "It is a monster that your own suits are no match for, but even it has its flaws, no suit is perfect Cagalli."

In reply to this Cagalli said "So your suit _does_ have flaws or at least you say it does, can you name them for me?"

Anthony gave her a smirk and said "That is on a need to know basis and no one needs to know."

Cagalli gave a pout as she said "And here I thought you were almost human, I guess it is a bit too much to ask for you to tell me the secrets of your suit."

Anthony gave a nod and said "On a scale of 1 to 10, for 1 being very unlikely and 10 being very likely, you must see that the words are _very likely_ so even if you did get a 10, I still may not tell you a thing."

Cagalli gave a blink and said "Wait hold up, you do know that is cheating and a totally random thing to say to me?"

Anthony gave her a shrug as he now began to walk off towards the exit of this factory.

Cagalli now said "Hey Anthony, I am hear because I am going to be the pilot of this suit?"

In reply to her Anthony just raised his hand and gave her the thumbs up as if to say to her _good work_ or _good luck_.

"If you are the pilot good luck then, if I am right, you should be able to pilot the **Delta Gundam**."

Cagalli gave a blink and said " _If you're right_ , what the hell is that meant to mean, do you think that I can't pilot it, hey aren't you meant to also help me test pilot this thing, Anthony stop!"

With a sigh, Anthony came to a stop and said "Do you really want me to be your sparring partner, I take it that you have seen my suit and I, in actual combat?"

Cagalli now said "Of course I have, that is why I want your help."

In reply to that Anthony just said "Is that it, you want me to help you out, it is not like I gave gave your plans on how to make this suit."

Cagalli gave a sigh, it was true that Anthony did play a part to create the **MS Delta Gundam**.

She was not aware that it was in fact that Anthony was the one who had not only given them the plans to build this, but guided them in how to construct this suit.

"I think I have done enough for a while, I am sure Kira or the **Astray** pilots will be able to help you out."

In reply she said "At times I am not sure if you are even like any of us at all."

She gave a pause and then said "Don't get me wrong, you are human no doubt about that, but there is a part of you that is, is not what we think it is."

In reply to her Anthony said "You may be right, it is natural for one such as I to keep things about my past hidden, it is also true that all that you know about me, though it may be true, you may have perceived it in a way that makes it not the same as what it truly is."

In retort to that Cagalli said "Do you have to make a riddle out of everything that you say, would it kill you to give us a straight answer?"

In reply to that he just stated "I have a question for you Cagalli, do you care to amuse me?"

Cagalli gave a sigh and said "Do I have a choice?"

Anthony gave her a nod "You can choose to not let me speak or you can let me ask what I wish to ask, but not answer me, the choice is always yours to make, don't let anyone tell you that it is not, ever."

Cagalli gave a sigh as she replied "I get that there is a message for me in that, but, I don't get it, ask me what you were going to."

Anthony gave her a nod and said "Cagalli, a man who wears a mask, is it to hide who he is or is it to protect those who are dear to him?"

Now that, that was a good question, she was not sure how it played in all that had just been said, but it was a good question none the less.

In reply to him Cagalli said "I guess it would depend on who wore the mask and what they did at the time."

Anthony now gave a smile and said "That is a good reply Cagalli, I guess there is some hope for the future of ORB yet."

Cagalli gave a blink and asked "Just what the hell are you saying, was that some kind of test of my character?"

In reply to that Anthony gave a shrug "It was, be glad for you did pass, so I guess, if the situation arises where ORB needs a leader, you may just be able to take the reigns."

Cagalli did not like it, she did not like where this was going at all.

"Anthony what the hell are you saying, snap out of it, to say that, do you really think that ORB is going to lose, that my father will die, what is with you, do you think just because your suit can see things that you know all that is going to be, huh?"

She now saw his hand curl into a fist as he took in a deep breath.

He did this for a few breaths, then he just shook his head and gave a sigh.

It was at this point Cagalli saw a tear roll down his right eye as he said "Just what did I do to be cast into a world like this, to be taken from my friend, my family, what is it that got me to this place."

This feeling, it was the same as when he had lost his cool and walked out on Lacus.

But this time he was unable to keep the tears in.

Deep down, all he wanted to do was go home to all those he held dear to him.

But this time it was not the same as in the PLANTS, for he felt arms wrap around him and a body cling closely to his.

Cagalli then said "Sorry, I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you, you have done so much for the _Archangel_ and you have helped out here in ORB, in your own way, but you have helped us still."

It was in all intents, this was a hug, Anthony had not _got_ hugged for a long time, in fact since a little while before he came here.

Cagalli let go and said "Don't get the wrong idea, it is not like I think of you in that way, it is just, well I think that you needed a hug."

Anthony gave her a smile wiped his tears and said "I am aware of that, the heart of a woman is complicated."

Cagalli gave a blink, it was true but she just had to go and say "Wait, who told you that, one of your siblings?"

With a shake of his head Anthony said "No it was the girl who was the lover to a very close friend of mine, she also became my friend."

Cagalli now asked "What was her name?"

"Her name was Tomoyo, for fun, I called her the Undefeated of the East."

Cagalli now said "I take it that she did not like that."

Anthony gave a shrug "She knew it was the truth."

With a smile he now said "Ah to think back to those days, well it was not bad, in fact it was nice."

He gave a pause before he said "Thanks, I really needed that, I almost forgot what a hug felt like."

Cagalli made a joke at this "Shit, no wonder why you were so, well distant most at times."

Anthony gave her a short laugh as he said "It's not your fault, this is why I shouldn't think of home right before I speak to anyone."

Cagalli blinked and then said "Say what, it is not good to keep things inside for too long you know, it is not healthy for you."

In reply to that Anthony said "In life you will find that you are not alone, but there are things you can share with only one who holds a special place in your heart."

All Cagali could do was blink at this, she had no idea why he had said that, in fact she had no idea, what he meant by that at all.

Now as he left Anthony said "Thanks for being there while others were not, so far you are the only one to have done so for me over here."

Cagalli gave him a smile and said "Hey it is what friends are for, were friends right?"

Anthony gave a smile and said "I guess I will give you a spar, let me go and get my suit."

Cagalli's eyes widened and said "For real?" Anthony gave her a smile and said "For real."

* * *

 _Delta Gundam VS Agito Zero_

Within a controlled environment a **MS Delta Gundam** and the pilot were able to test out the suit as well as the weapons.

Anthony as a good gamer had given her the tutorial on how to move a **MS** , or rather he just said "Well, once you figure out how to move that suit, I will move on to combat."

In reply to that she said "Do you think that I am an idiot Anthony?"

Anthony in turn made the **MS Agito Zero** shake its head at her as he said "No, but I am not going to attempt to help you with the controls due to my own lack of knowledge of them."

Cagalli called him out on this "What a load of crap, as if you don't know how to pilot this suit."

In reply to that Anthony made the **MS Agito Zero** its index finger at her as he said "Tut, tut, tut, I am not sure if you know this, but the way you build and use suits here is not the way I do, I can tell you that with no doubt, the suit you are in was built so your own people could pilot it."

In reply to that Cagalli asked "You mean Naturals like me right?"

In reply the **MS Agito Zero** gave a face palm "I am not sure if I have told you, but where I was born, genetic selection was, well science fiction."

In retort to that she said "But, but, look at your mobile suits like your one."

In reply to her Anthony gave a chuckle and said "I think you can see where put our research into, if not done things way you did, good suits you might have."

In his head Anthony said " _Okay I think I need to tone down the Yoda a bit_."

He gave a pause and then gave a smile " _Or maybe, I do not_."

He had chosen to go with the Yoda, but now she set him up for a line that he always wanted to say.

"Hey, I am trying to get used to this suit here, don't speak weird on me."

In reply to her Anthony said that one famous line "No try not, do or do not, there is no try."

Cagalli gave a blink as she said "Wait, what the hell is that meant to me?"

In reply Anthony said "If eyes not open, see the truth you cannot."

Cagalli then asked "How, how can I find the truth then?"

She was not sure what it was that she was asking him.

But she was sure that he would at least be trying to help here, he did say that he would spar with her for real.

It was at this point unknown to her Anthony had closed his eyes, he and had raised his hand.

He knew he could have the doors to this place open so his suit could leave if he just had the _System_ do it.

He wanted at this point to test, if just by chance that he may be a _Newtype_ and the voice of Ayu that he had heard was in fact real and not a delusion of his or just a memory he had.

The words of master Yoda though Anthony was not a Jedi and Jedi were not real, came to mind.

" _No try not, do or do not, there is no try_."

He now said softly to himself "I am a _Newtype_ , that door, I can open it."

As he now tried to feel the technology in the door, he was unable to get its systems to unlock as well as open.

He now opened his eyes as he lowered his hand and said "I am a _Newtype_ , I _will_ open that!"

He did say this out loud and Cagalli would have asked what the hell he was on and if he was high.

But as if it was a scene out of a fantasy movie, the door to this facility opened.

To say the least, Cagalli had no words to say.

The words she was about to say were " _Are you just a bit, if not very high_?"

But at this point she had to ask herself " _Am I high or did he just say that he would open that door and it did, was it his suit or him, who did that_?"

He now gave a laugh then said " **Agito Zero** close for me the doors, go out we shall not, wish to show the world the suit, I do not."

At this point Cagalli asked "Can you stop that Anthony, it is getting old."

In reply to her, Anthony said "What I say, get old, when you get to 27 years old, look 12 you will not."

He said this to just have a joke at her expense "Come, test your weapons we will, fight we shall."

At this point the doors to the area began to close as Anthony said "Worry not, all shots I will take."

In Cagalli's eyes, he was being a bit of an ass, but he was also going to help her test her suit in combat.

"Once I get the hang of how to use this suit, I'm totally going to kick your ass."

It was at this point she saw the **MS Agito Zero** drop into a stance as Anthony said "At me bro, you come."

Yeah she had to kick his ass now!

"Oh I'm going to come alright and you will regret it so much, and since you made me make the first move, I will not hold back!"

As if to point out a flaw in her Anthony said "Time out, time out, speak in a way that others presume they will, you should not."

In his own head Anthony said " _I think I may just have to drop the Yoda act, is sure is fun as hell, but at times I do not know what to say, think this out, I did not_."

He gave a blink now as he mouthed " _Shit, I am starting to speak like Yoda for real, I gotta stop it now_."

But at this point all he had to do was hold back Cagalli " _I guess I should try to instruct like the Guild Master did for the Hero of Oakvale, when I'm kicking her ass, I'll point out that her health is low, oh I can ask her if she has any potions and food as well_."

He now gave a smirk as he began to spar with her.

* * *

 _Morgenroete_

Cagalli gave a pout, she had sparred with Anthony just as he had promised he would.

But the sad fact was that her suit was by no means a match for his, in face she was sure she knew that from the get go.

But in light of that, Anthony had made her aware of the fact that her suit though it was not a fragile suit, on the field of battle was meant to well, dodge any and all attacks if she could.

Fact was, while in that area, even if it was larger, she did not have the space to move to put that into maximum effect.

This was a really big problem for her, the only thing that was bigger than that, was the fact that Anthony would tell her that her health was low after a few direct hits.

To add insult to injury he would ask her if she had any potions or food, like that would help her out.

But despite the fact he had been a bit of an ass, he had helped her out as well as given her pointers on how to use the suit.

Which was more than what he did for most, so in a sense, he was giving her the _royal treatment_?

If he did say that even as a joke she was going to kick him in the nuts for sure.

That was one step way too far for her, even if it was true to an extent.

But deep down she knew that he was not doing it for those reasons, she was not sure what he would say if she asked him why.

But she was sure that it was along the lines of " _You were there when I was alone, that is all Cagalli_."

Cagalli now saw that Anthony had come back after he had moved his suit back to where it had been.

"If I had to say, you did not do too badly for the your first time."

He gave a pause and due to what he had just said Cagalli gave a blush.

If he wanted to see that, she did not know, but she did hear him go on "In a mobile suit that you have no idea how to use, you should use the time you have to run some sims on what you can do outside this place."

Cagalli gave him a nod "Hey could you be in those as well, to you know guide me?"

In reply to her Anthony said "I can't hold your hand while you pilot a mobile suit, I can give you a video of how I have used it though."

Cagalli gave a sigh as she said "Well thanks for that, wait do you mean my suit can run things like yours, those simulations you spoke of?"

At this point all that he said was "Shit."

It was the shit of _I left that bit out didn't I_ over the shit of _I probably should not have done that_.

Little did she know that Anthony had made sure no such thing was in the suit, it was bad enough that he was so caught up in all of this.

A system a kin to the _Zero-System_ was not the solution to this war, well it was if it was in Anthony's hands, but if it got into the hands of a man like Rau, that would be bad.

It was at this point she said "Hey Anthony, when you spoke of your home, um what did you mean by _to think back to those days, well it was not bad, in fact it was nice_."

With a sigh he said "It is not a thing that I can just tell you of, you have to of, well gone past days like that, if you are able to live a long life, I know you will know what I feel right now."

In reply to that Anthony said "I am 27, you at the most are 16, I can tell you now, that if you do not know what it is that I speak of, but you may once this war is all over."

To say that was cryptic would be to say that the **MS Agito Zero** was not a Mobile Suit and in fact a Digimon.

In a sense it had a certain measure of truth to it, but it was not really true.

Anthony saw that Cagalli did not get what he was saying so he left her with a saying.

"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met."

He now gave her a pat on the head, which pissed her off to no end as he began to walk away from her.

Cagalli would be angry at him, it was in her nature not to like being treated like a child.

But what he had said, it hit home with her as she was unable to even image the feeling of his saying.

She now called out to him "Wait, how can you recall a person you never met at all?"

It was at this point that the true message of what Anthony had said hit her, right in her heart.

" _Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met_?"

It was a paradox, but it was also true, a feeling that would nag at your mind and your soul.

You could attempt it, well the latter part at any rate, but it would not be real at all, it would all be _make believe_.

Was that his message to her, was he in pain because he could not forget those he loved.

It, it made sense in a way, how can you recall those who you have not met.

How can you truly forget a person who has a special place in your heart, if you are able to, then it was not really love was it?

It was at this point that she heard Anthony say to her "It is my belief Cagalli, you can choose not to accept it."

She gave a blink as she now found that tears did roll down her eyes, though she did not know why, it was as if, it was as if she could feel the pain that Anthony felt.

As she did this she saw that he now came to her and held her hand in his "Hush there is no need to cry, you must save your tears for those who no one will cry for."

He now ruffled her hair "Do not think too long all that I said, you above all will need to be strong for what is to come, you are the future of ORB."

* * *

 _June 14_ _th_ _, evening_

In the past 2 weeks plus, Anthony had informed Lord Uzumi of the general attack date of the EA.

He also had asked Lord Uzumi to pursue diplomacy as normal and to do all he could to hide the fact that ORB was well aware of the impending attack.

For once in his life Lord Uzumi did wave away protocol and chose to listen to Anthony and take on board his advice.

What he did say about the ultimatum of the EA did come to pass as well.

It called for them to submit to the EA as well as for the current government to resign, it was on that day Lord Uzumi declared for the citizens of ORB to leave in order to avoid the combat that was going to take place in their nation.

Even his own reports now stated that the _EA_ was moving to attack them and take their Mass Driver by force.

If they scouts as well as the data they had were accurate, the EA would attack them on the 15th, in the late morning.

It was at this time on the eve of battle that Lord Uzumi now sat down with, Kira Yamato, Mu La Flaga, Murrue Ramius, Erica Simmons, Ledonir Kisaka and of course Anthony Hitoro.

Since it was true that the EA had done as Anthony had said they would, it had to be assumed that either Anthony's suit was capable of gain that data or there was more then he let on.

"I have called all of you here for a reason, but I will address the reason why the two of you are here first."

Lord Uzumi said this as he turned his head to look at Mu and Murrue, the two of them had an idea as to what he was going to say next.

"I am well aware that you are no longer with the Earth Alliance, but that said, I am aware of the fact that some of your crew may wish to take this chance to avoid more combat."

That was true as well, a few of the crew did wish just to stop, but also some of the crew had to leave, if they did not, it would not be healthy for mental state to go back to battle.

Mu gave Murrue a nod and she now said "I will speak to the crew and make sure all of them are on the path they truly wish to be on."

In reply to that Lord Uzumi said "I will leave that to you, the second topic is you Kira Yamato, I am aware for the entire duration of your stay in here in ORB, your home, you have not made an attempt to meet with you parents even once?"

Kira closed his eyes and said "I have my reasons for doing so Lord Uzumi, if you are worried about my mental health, I am fine and can pilot my suit as well as any other suit completely."

Lord Uzumi gave him a slow nod and then asked "May I ask, why you have not tried to contact or at least speak to your family?"

In reply to that Kira said "There are some things that I need the answers to be, but I am sure that it will not help me right now."

He now looked at Kira and then said "As a Mobile Suit pilot, you may not be able to get those answers later?"

He did not ask what Kira would do, he wanted Kira to tell him what he would do.

Kira did not give in to what Lord Uzumi wanted him to and said "It is the path I have chosen to walk, if I worry about it now, I will not be able to move on from it, I can settle things such as it after this is over."

He now gave Kira a slow nod as he said "If that is what you truly wish then so be it, I will not press you further on it."

It was at this point that all eyes in the room came to rest on Anthony who for his part, had kept his mouth shut.

A feat he was capable of, but chose not to do so, most of the time.

"You have been quiet Anthony Hitoro, very quiet, if what I hear from my daughter and from the rest of the crew of the _Archangel_ , at events such as this, you have cracked jokes as well as played the fool can you tell us, why you will not do so now, is there a reason for you to be so deathly silent this entire time?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I do so due to the fact that do not wish to make light of what is going to go down."

Lord Uzumi now asked him "So what is going to go down here Mr Hitoro, I know that you do have information we don't."

In reply to him Anthony said "Even if you fight with all you have, it is only a matter of time, ORB is but a small nation, as I said it is only a matter of time till you run out of men or run out of bullets."

Lord Uzumi knew what he was saying "I take it from the way you are speaking to me that this is not your fight?"

In reply to him Anthony just said "It has never been my fight, all that I have done up till now is lend a hand."

In reply to that Lord Uzumi asked "Is that why you gave us data as well as the means to build that mobile suit?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I do what I choose to do what I see is right, that is all."

All in the room had heard that line before, in fact Kira did say "You say that a lot you know."

As if to reply to him Anthony said "I have always, followed my beliefs, that is the way I live after all, it is my way of life."

Lord Uzumi now said "And what are these beliefs that you hold so close to you?"

In reply to that Anthony said "You cannot state what is your belief to others, you can only show them through action."

In a way he did avoid the question, so Lord Uzumi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Can I rely on you to defend ORB?"

Now it was Anthony's turn to take in a deep breath, he knew he had a few of them on the edges of their seats for his answer.

"I'll do what I see is right, what I see as right, that is all."

In a way he had just said that he would help them all out, but he had chosen to let them assume what he meant.

It was Erica Simmons who now asked him "If your suit as powerful as you have said and on a few occasions shown, won't we be able to save ORB?"

He now replied to her "It is, but I am no l'Cie, in face I am just a young man, the power that I have is not infinite and I am human, I need to rest, even I am not capable of sleeping in a suit during combat."

Erica Simmons now said "And you will not leave your suit in a battle or rather you'd stay in it for the battle?"

Anthony gave her a nod "I am no saint, I'd much rather live than die, my suit can stop most things that would kill me if I were outside it."

Lord Uzumi gave him a nod and said "I can understand that, I also accept any aid that you will give us in the battle."

It was at this point Kisaka said "If that settles all things, we should get ready for tomorrow."

Lord Uzumi now addressed Murrue when he said "I trust that you can tell the other ship and it's crew about the situation we are in now?"

Murrue gave him a nod and said "You can Lord Uzumi, I will tell them as soon as my crew is ready."

* * *

 _Morgenroete_

Anthony now was in front of his suit the **MS Agito Zero** , he knew that the battle of ORB, no matter how good his suit was, the battle for ORB was going to be hard.

" _I guess we will see or rather I will see, just how good I am, huh_?"

If that was to be the case he knew he would have to put in extra effort to at least try to make sure he got the **MS Calamity** before it killed Shinn's family.

" _Due to the fact that Lord Uzumi had this entire nation evacuated, I can say that Shinn and his family will not be in the place they were in, in the anime_."

As he now stared at his suit, Erica Simmons walked up beside him and said "I guess even you gaze in wonder at your own suit from time to time."

When he did not answer her, she saw that he was a bit too engrossed in thought.

Since the two of them were alone she decided to say "I guess even you can feel fear, I mean about battle and all."

Anthony now said to her "I think you will find that I am just as human as you are, I am not a super human or an alien if that is what some of you think I am, Miss."

His eyes did not leave his suit as he said this, it was as if they were stuck to stare at it, at this point in time.

Erica now said "I did not mean it like that, it is just all, well at time you seem to be just a step ahead of all of us, for both your suit and you, it is as if we are all, well we are all not enough."

In reply to that Anthony said "I think you need to focus on who are your rivals and not try and put me in their place, if I am or am not a step ahead all of you, that should not matter, what should matter is the step you are about to take."

That was true and Erica knew it "I wish my son had a big brother or a father that spoke like you do."

All he said to her was "I think not, a man who has no history no past is not the ideal man to raise a child, I think I would make a terrible father, but that is my own opinion after all."

Erica gave a sigh as she said "I think you need to learn how to take a compliment.

His reply to her was "I guess I can learn to do so, but can I ask if you can learn how to fight like an Agito Cadet?"

She gave him a sigh and said "You know that you do not have to have the last word every single time you speak?"

"I know, I know, I just do so for most of the time."

She gave a smile and said "I see, by the way, why do you think that you will not be enough for us to save ORB."

He now gave a sigh as he said "Miss, I think you need to know, that I may be able to take down many of them, but I do have my limits, I have but one suit, no matter what, I can't save everyone."

Erica raised an eyebrow "Is that what the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** fears?"

All he said in reply was "It is tied into what I fear the most."

Erica just gave a shrug "I guess most of us can forget that you are one of us and not your suit."

In reply to her this time he said "I think that it would have been best if you did not say that, not sure about you, but I am very much a human and in fact I am a person, I do feel I do hurt, I do bleed, just like any one else."

Erica gave a blink as she looked at him, she did not say a word which in turn prompted Anthony to say "What do I have to cut myself to prove that my blood is red, if I have to I will, but I'd rather not, unless it is the only way to prove to you that I am human."

It was at this point that Erica snapped back to reality and said "No, no you don't have to do that, I'm sorry I realise that what I said may have offended you."

Anthony now just got into his suit "No harm done, if you can see what was wrong with what you said, while you go and do what you need to do, I will be sleeping, I'm going to have to fight tomorrow, so I'll need so shut eye."

As he said this he got into his suit and locked it down, in short it was another way to tell Erica good night.

She saw this and decided to leave, it was a big day tomorrow.

* * *

 _Archangel_

Murrue had done what she had to do and now late at night Mu and here where alone looking over at the hangar the _Archangel_ was in, the two of them were at the empty bridge.

Mu now said "You know the Captain shouldn't look that depressed, all told that only 11 left the ship, that's incredible."

Murrue who had turned to look at him now turned swiftly to look out at the hangar again.

Murrue did not feel at her best so she asked "Commander there's something I want to know about JOSH-A, why'd you return."

In a sense it was a good question, also it must have been the word _JOSH-A_ that got her to turn her face away.

Mu gave a pause and then began to move and said "Oh yeah, your question made me remember what I had forgotten to do."

As he said this, Mu took her in an embrace and kissed Murrue, who was so shocked by it that her eyes were open for just a few seconds.

Then she closed them as if she accepted what he had done, she quickly opened them once more to check if this was real, but then submitted to it truly.

As their lips parted Murrue blushed and turned her face to the side and said "You ought to know I really can't stand Mobile Armour pilots."

Mu just gave her a smile and said "It is a good thing that I am a mobile suit pilot then isn't it."

The two of them kissed once more with Murrue still blushing as they did, but she did not protest or stop.

It was a sign that the two of them did fit one another and that she truly wanted this.

The two of them were so focused on the other that they did not hear 3 of the adult members of the crew come on board the bridge.

The one in the middle all 3 of them in full white uniform asked "Excuse me, is any one up here-!"

All 3 of them froze in place and then let their jaws fall in awe at what they saw and decided to quickly leave before the two officers noticed them.

As part of the _Archangel_ crew they had some experience with close encounters, but all of it did not prepare them for that.

But it was not really a shock to them, they had all seen the signs, but then again it was a shock to them.

Due to the fact that they had zero to no warning that it would happen on this night above all night, talk about romantic.

* * *

 _15_ _th_ _June Anthony's POV_

I had been fed and watered in the morning, Erica Simmons had come to give it to me herself then.

At this point in time, I believe that she will be now getting to a shelter.

ORB is mostly empty due to the fact that it was evacuated a few days early.

I had **Agito Zero** run some scans, Shinn's family is safe for now, all that I need to do now is plan the battle.

From memory Azrael would have them fire the missles first in order to try to soften up the ORB defences as well as pick out weaknesses in them.

It is clear to me that I must launch before this happens.

The way out of this place has been left open, since my suit is the only one in this hangar, I can say that it is safe for me to leave here.

But just in case I am wrong I speak into my suit's speakers " **Mobile Suit Agito Zero** , is ready for launch."

If I had to put a lame meter on that, I am sure that line would have broken the bar.

Now switching my suits speakers off, I give the _Zero System_ a few orders.

I will need to for I cannot do all that I wish to in my suit, after all I am but a man with only two hands.

"Count 10 after we leave the hangar and change GN particles to offensive, I want the flight path of the all the missiles from the first lot, that will be fired at ORB."

The _Zero System_ now begins to predict the flight path of the missiles and I in turn begin to process them as I and my suit begin to work out a way to halt the barrage.

I do not use the Mobile Fighter G controls, this is not space and while I may be able to use them well, I'd rather not use them at this point.

With the controls of the _Mobile Suit Gundam Wing_ up, I now push the **Agito Zero** to launch.

My suit moves as I command it moving quickly out of the hangar and now launching up into the air.

I can feel the thrusters in my suit push myself up into the sky, if I were not in my mobile suit I would be scared, the idea of the sky, the idea of flying, it used to scare me.

But this is not the time for tranquil memories.

I now tap down a few controls and my suit now enters the NTD mode that I have.

I can feel a pulse as it happens as if my suit is growing, it is a sensation that I can't describe.

I now pressed the commands that tell the **Agito Zero** to charge the _twin buster rifles_ , even though they I cannot eject if I charge them in my wings, I do not need to eject them, yet.

It has been 10 seconds and up in the sky my suit switches now to the offensive GN particles that I request.

My twin buster rifles are not even 10% yet, that is due to the fact that it takes about a second for 0.2% to charge and I only did it at 3 seconds ago.

I leave two out of all the screens I have in front of me free just in case I do get a call, it is most fortuitous that I did for I get a call from none other than the _Princess of ORB_.

"Hey can you hear me Anthony, why did you launch, the enemy is yet to attack?"

In reply to her I calmly say "You will seen in a few seconds."

By launching early I am alone, but it also means I am the first thing they see and if I know a little about Muruta Azrael, that man will try to take me done first or at least fire at me to see if he can.

By the time he fires, it is around half a minute after I got up into the sky, I can see, that they did try to ignore me and fire at the more vulnerable units of the ORB military.

In truth I feel just a little happy, I can do what I meant to do.

I bet those missiles have to have radio guidance so that they don't just fly up into the air.

I now give a smile as some of the missiles began to crash into one another giving off explosions that cause a more of them to explode.

I have once screen locate a gap in which there are no missiles and I plunge my suit down towards it, now as I do, I now tap a few of the controls and fire my twin buster rifles.

As I dash past I take down the majority of the missiles, but I know that this battle has only just begun!

* * *

 _Archangel_

The Bridge Crew of the _Archangel_ now sat at their posts ready for battle.

Sai now updated Murrue on the situation "Captain, the **Agito Zero** had taken to the air and has shot down all the enemy missiles for now."

Murrue gave a nod and said "This is the _Archangel_ , heading out."

The ship began to crank into action, it was the unsinkable legged ship, they went into this battle with every intent to keep it that way.

All of the crew on board where here because they wanted to be here.

Also to add to this, Tolle had come back and as he said, he was ready for combat.

But he had been told not to go due to the fact that he was still just a little injured.

The prisoner had been released by Miriallia and all they had to do now was to go out to.

Kira and Mu were both not with them this time, but they knew they could rely on them.

The EA now had Mobile Suits, but they did not have either the **MS Strike** or Kira and his suit **MS Freedom** not to even mention Anthony and his suit the **MS Agito Zero**.

But the EA did have numbers and while ORB did have a better set of suits, it was only a matter of time before their suits fell, but despite this they will still fight.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I could see it, this battle now began as the _ORB_ forces deployed, I also saw the _EA_ forces deploy.

And as I saw this, I pulled up an image of her, of _Ayu._

For all of a second I let myself look at it as tears formed in my eyes.

I now reached out to her and said " _Ayu_ , forgive me, but this is the path I must take, for the good of those who I have come to be friends with, I have to take the lives of those who seek to take theirs!"

As I say this I recall take point in _SEED_ where the enemy came from the sky in carriers to drop their **MS** on the ground.

I now pulled up Cagalli on a line and said "Cagalli, the enemy coming by see with their **MS** are just a diversion, the enemy will deploy carriers from the sky."

Cagalli in reply to me said "What, are you sure, I was just about to launch and head for the bay."

I give her a nod "I'll deal with what I can, but do warn them, if you can't get to them, contact me."

I turn off the link but as I do this, I see 3 suits that I did not want to see so soon, this is not going to go just as I thought, guess I will have to contact her now.

Pulling up Cagalli on the line again I say "On second thought, get to those air craft and take them down, I'm going to be busy!"

I do not give her time to respond, I can see the 3 **MS** that Azrael is so proud of, I do hope to damage his pride a little, the prick deserves to take it down a notch if not 10.

"So that is the **MS Calamity** , **MS Forbidden** and **MS** **Raider** , I guess I can take em."

As if read my mind, which it may as well have the **Agito Zero** showed me the line of attack that they had, two of them would attack me, while the **Forbidden** went off to do some damage to the **Astray's**.

Too bad for them, I have no intent to let them do as they saw fit, or more like as they were told.

At this point the **Calamity** was riding upon the **Raider** , so I knew what I had to do, in order to catch them off guard.

I give a smile as I say " _Trans-Am_!"

At this point my suit feel different to when I used _Trans-am_ before, but I do not let that bother me at this point.

I now push all power to my thruster in both my wings and my suits feet and ram myself into the **Forbidden**.

If I have to say it which I did, I said "Well, well, well, looks like the **Forbidden** **Gundam** is _forbidden_ from this battle."

I had not put my speakers on, good thing too, that joke had sounded way better in my head.

I now kick off it sending it down into the water and deactivate _Trans-am_ , to them it all must have been so fast, all they would have seen was a _vermilion_ flash.

I can now see the **Raider** did not turn around and it just went for the _Archangel_.

I was just about to make a move to hit the two suits from behind when I see the **Freedom** coming in at speeds that only my suit could match and outdo.

There is no doubt about the **Freedom** , it is a really strong suit.

I do not waste time looking at him, though he has that handled and I now have an idiot in a giant green **MS** trying to sneak up on me.

If I had to take a guess, it would be that he did not think I could notice him under water.

I had turned off my _NTD mode_ so I did not waste any power on that if I did not need to.

It must have made my suit look weaker to them, so the **Forbidden** took action to try to kill me.

He was in for a very rude surprise, for just about 2 whole seconds before he got to me, I activated the _NTD mode_ only in my suit's feet and pushed myself out of the way of his attack at the last minute.

As I did this I deactivated the _NTD mode_ in my suits feet and activated it in my cape making my suit's wings appear.

It pushed my suit right forward into his as he came up, but he did not know what hit him.

For one moment he was the hunter I was the prey, but the next he was the prey and I the hunter.

I saw him crash back into the water and I made sure to use my suit's free arm and beam sabre in order to cut his scythe.

I was well aware that it was not his only weapon, but I was also aware that it was in a way his trade mark and an insult to Duo Maxwell.

Take that you son of a bitch no one copies the God of Death and gets away with it on my watch.

I now turn my attention to Kira who is battling the **Raider** , it is clear to me that the **Calamity** has been put on the ground already.

I now move to handle it when I get a link from Cagalli "Anthony, let me deal with him, I can do this!"

In reply to her I said "No, I will, help Kira out, tell him to go after the turtle looking one when it comes back to the surface.

She gave a blink and said "The turtle looking one?"

In reply as I now charge the **Calamity** , I say "You will know it when you see it, Hitoro out."

The **Calamity** was so focused on just trying to kill the **Astray** units that were doing a valiant job of fending him off, he did not notice me when I landed a kick right on his mobile suits ass.

Not that it did any extra damage, but it felt good to do that.

The **Calamity** spun on the spot and began to fire at me, if I was correct this may just be the scene where Shinn's parents died, if they are still out here, it would be bad.

It was at this point that I recalled that I did have a few tricks to my suit that even I had forgotten that I had.

" **Agito Zero** , form a _GN-Field_ around us, I don't care if it is weak."

My suit did just that and the first few shots were unable to do a think to it.

I did not care to know what they were, but they were the green based shots, the cannon on it's chest was a different matter.

As the **Calamity** fired it at me, I heard the pilot say to me "I hope you like this!"

He gave a laugh as he fired that red and white beam at my suit, I in turn, put down the _GN-Field_ and closed my eyes.

I felt the beam hit my suit and I rocked with the force of the blast, but I was alive, that an all systems were green.

I could see him, I could see the fear in the eyes of the enemy pilot and I now began to laugh.

With an evil grin on my face I say "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!"

In my mind though I had to thank the lord that almost no one would get who and what I was referencing.

I divert as much power to my rear thruster as possible as I yell " _TRANS-AM_!"

My suit the **Agito Zero** glowed _Vermilion_ as I rammed it into the **Calamity** , he was not ready for that attack.

I flip open my beam sabres and in that same instant, I cut down his shoulder mounted cannons, that is one way to slow him down.

Before he can try to retaliate, I grab his suit by both arms and spin, I can feel him, I can feel that he thought I'd die from his attack.

Now I let go and watch as his suit crashes into the sea and I say to him "If this is your best, then I must say I am more than just a little disappointed."

I get a link from Cagalli once more and she says "Anthony, Mu and I need help over here near the shore, there is just too many of them!"

I give her a nod and say "Stay and hold till I arrive."

I now look to one of the other screens on my suit where I can clearly see the state of the ORB suits along with Cagalli and Mu.

As I do so now, I bring up a link with the _Archangel_ " _Archangel_ pull back you are too big a target, they have forces on land already, I can't support you right now and Kira is locked in combat."

At this point Murrue asked "Anthony, why can't you cover us?"

In reply to her I say "I have to go and assist against the enemy Mobile Suit forces that dropped in, Mu and Cagalli are not doing so well against such numbers."

I see Murrue give me a nod and then say "Very well, we'll do what we can here, Anthony do what you can."

* * *

 _Archangel_

Murrue now commanded to the crew as she said "Hell Darts Fire!"

The _Archangel_ launched it's own missiles at the incoming enemy planes and missiles.

Sure they did get some of them, but as usual a few did get through.

The left flank of the ship got hit, causing a tremor in the ship that caused the crew of the bridge to lower their heads and catch on to their seats.

It was at this point in time that they saw who it was who hit them.

The enemy planes had turned around and were pulling back, the crew was able to see them through the right windows at the bridge.

It was just at this point in time when a green beam shot down both planes at once.

All of those on the bridge other than Sai turned to see the explosion, they had no idea who had caused it.

Sai who was still doing his job now looked through his feed he had and said "The **Buster**?"

Yes, it was the **MS Buster** , it was about knee deep in water and had both it's guns out as well.

It now fired it's own barrage of missiles at the new set of planes taking down quite a few of them as well as shooting down those that got away.

He now contacted the bridge and said " _Archangel_ fall back quickly.

No doubt about that voice, it was the pilot of the **Buster** all right Dearka Elsman.

Out of all of the crew Mirriallia was the only one to ask "But why, is he?"

Sai at this point said "Captain enemy **MS**!"

* * *

 _With the MS Freedom_

Kira was able to avoid the attacks of the black suit with ease, but when the green on had now come up, it had become a problem.

Though it's scythe was no more, it still had the pole part of it and two cannons that fired at Kira.

Kira had been able to avoid them up until this point, but now the two enemy suits held the advantage that he was needed to help out the _Archangel_ as well as fight them.

It also came as a bit of a shock to Kira that the green mobile suit had a way to deflect his shots.

At this point every time he tried to return fire, it was the green suit that he hit.

These guys, while they were not as good as him, they sure put up on hell of a fight.

Kira saw that his load was lightened when Cagalli in the **MS Delta Gundam** came to help him out.

Kira saw that she did have a good suit as well as some skills as a pilot and she began to take on the green suit.

She now said to Kira over an open comm "Kira, Anthony told me to come and help you."

She now began to dart around the suit constantly changing the direction that her suit was able to move in.

To her surprise the turtle looking suit was real and in face it was not slow at all, the only thing it had in common with a turtle was it's colour as well as the way it looked or rather the shell it had one.

Kira in turn began to push back the black suit that he was facing and the guy who was inside it said out loud "You're starting to bug me!"

Cagalli who was in combat with the green suit was firing at it, but saw that she was unable to deal any damage to it.

"Damn, just what the hell is with this guy, I can't get a shot in at him?"

That was true but he was no where near close to getting a shot on here "I guess all the hours that I spent training with Anthony paid off."

In fact she was sure that Anthony had trained her to take on a foe of this kind.

Like this suit the **MS Agito Zero** was almost well indestructible as well as fast in the air.

But it was no where near as fast as her or her **Delta Gundam** , in fact they had almost kept speed with the **Agito Zero** , on a few occasion during training.

But fact was, she was no where near as experienced as Kira was as a pilot.

This meant that her spatial awareness was no where near as good as his and even though she did dodge the green suits attack, she got hit by the black who had tried to make a jab at Kira with his mace.

Cagalli call out in pain as she felt her suit get smashed for the first time, it was mostly unharmed.

But that was not the issue here, the issue was now the green suit fired upon her and she was unsure if she'd be able to dodge it in time.

The man inside the suit now said "It's over!"

He fired his two cannons at Cagalli in the **Delta Gundam** who tried her best to move out of the way, but she found that the blast did not hit here at all.

No in fact a red if not maroon suit had blocked the shot with it's shield.

It stood upon a hover board of shorts, so it was clear it may have flight but not sustained flight.

It returned fire that threw the green mobile suit back and the two _EA_ pilots looked confused at what had just happened.

The suit now was in front of the **Delta Gundam** , it was clear that this was a _ZAFT_ suit.

The pilot now spoke out and said "I have no order regarding this battle, but a loss for the _Earth Forces_ , is a Victory for _ZAFT_."

Cagalli did not know what to say, with that voice, there was no doubt that suit was piloted by Athrun Zala.

Kira knew this too and was in shock as well.

He now said out loud for all to here "I Athrun Zala in the **MS Justice** , am here to assist ORB in their battle against the Earth Froces!"

Down on the ground the pilot of the **Buster** gave a smile and said "Now that's the Athrun I knew, all of the Earth Forces are in for it big time now!"

Kira now got the pilot of the **Buster** on a link or rather the pilot of the **Buster** got him on a link.

"Do what you can, I'll protect the _Archangel_ from harm, you have my word on it."

Kira gave him a nod and said "I'll hold you to that."

Kira now turned and he with Athrun and Cagalli now were ready to face of against the new Earth Forces mobile suits.

The battle had gone from an almost even battle to one where ORB now held the advantage.

Kira now pulled up Anthony on a channel and asked him "Did you know that he was on his way here?"

In reply to that Anthony said to Kira "Being on there way here and taking part are two very different things Kira, I'll tell you what I knew after this is over, for now focus on the tactics, focus on the enemy, focus on the battle."

He now cut the link and Kira gave a nod and said "I guess I will have to hold you to that one Anthony."

The other suit, the aqua one now came out of the sea and it was mad or rather it's pilot was madder now.

"You bastard, where are you, you red and black piece of shit!"

It did not help him that his own allies suit was that colour "What did you say about my suit jackass!"

Even though 2 out of the 3 were hostile to one another they still not formed up ready to face off against Athrun, Cagalli and Kira.

As the 3 vs 3 were about to clash Athrun said "I'll show you not to underestimate all of us!"

* * *

 **Okay guys so there is the Chapter, I know, I know there were a lot of time skips and I am sorry for them, well I am as sorry as I can be. If I did not use those time skips we'd still be stuck in ORB and the Delta Gundam will not yet be done. So just to let you know Tolle is alive and on board the Archangel, but he is not yet allowed to go into combat. Flay is still on board the Archangel. Though I did not say it Kuzzey has left like he did in cannon. And though I did not show it either Shinn, Mayu and their parents are alive. I'm going to let all of you decided if they got out in time or Anthony managed to divert enemy fire away from the area they were in. Ask me if you want me to actually put that into the next chapter though. Dearka is helping out due to the fact that he is a bro, though he can be an ass at times. Also he did kinda feel shit for just leaving them to fight the Earth forces while he ran away. No romance for him and Miri though Tolle is alive so he does not have a chance, though he may with another lady. Sorry about the wait, I was doing other things with my life and I will be writing at all for a little while, due to a holiday that I will be on. (What we can all have them can't we?) So until I see all of you again, this is farewell for now. No I will not be starting any more stories until I have finished this one. Still working on a name for the story where he goes into Unicorn, if you have any ideas for the name let me know.**

 **Please Review this story and let me know what you think. But please don't flame, one of my other stories got several guest reviews that told me that a different author sucked (Well not so polite). I do ask that you don't use my fics as rages against other people. Needless to say that Review never got up.**

 **SO PLEASE REVIEW thanks for reading folks.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Okay guys a lot of things are going to get done in this chapter, and I mean a lot, there will be a few things that are a bit sketchy but I promise I will go over them later. This story is now well towards the end of it**

 **IMPORTANT: I am thinkg that I can write a Destiny Story but the Anthony I will use in it will actually be the 19 year old Anthony so he is going to be a lot more depressed as well as a bit less childish (Anthony's childlike pranks are part of the fact he has been rehabilitated) This Anthony will not have any memories of Sei and Co and all the things in CLANNAD would not have happened yet when he arrives there, but it will be the Destiny from this world. As all of you guys do read my stories, do you think I should do this.**

 **Please Review and let me know what all of you think of my stories, should I continue should I quit, no flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song: Fight Together

Before the music starts the images of Anthony at the age of 14 is shown then it flashes to Anthony at the age of 19 and then Anthony at the age of 27.

The Music begins to play and the shadows of Anthony, Ayu, Kira, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue Athrun, Dearka and Yzak are seen walking through the centre of the sun.

Then the sun shines brightly and covers the screen in yellow light as the words Gundam Agito SEED come into view upon the yellow background.

" _Yo ga akeru mae ni tabitatou."_ The _Archangel_ now sits into space, not moving just on the right side of the screen.

" _mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou_." The thrusters of the Archangel now begin to fire up as it begins to move towards the left side of the screen.

" _Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai_." The scene now screen wipes now to the _Agito Cadet_ _Manuel_ lying on a white desk in side the _Archangel_.

" _Oh_ " The scene now shows Miriallia holding hands with Tolle, Flay beside Sai and Kuzzey before they were enlisted.

" _I_ " The scene now shows the first encounter between Kira and Athrun in front of the Gundams.

" _Know_ " The scene now shows Anthony's first clash with the Le Creuset team

" _What I'm_ " The scene now shows the clash between the Desert Tiger, the **Agito Zero** and the **Strike**.

" _Supposed_ " The scene now shows Anthony and Selene in the DSSD base shaking hands.

" _To do_ " The scene now shows Anthony when he walked out on Lacus, Kira and Delilah.

" _Donna shiren ga machiuketeyou to_." The scene now shows the _Agito Cadet Manuel_ on the desk but now shows Anthony standing up in front of it, with his head looking at it, his eyes are covered by his hair.

" _Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai"_ The scene has Anthony reaching for the book then taking back his hand from it as if he was unsure if wanted to pick it up or not.

" _Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu_ " The scene now zooms in on Anthony and shows that in his other hand he had a picture of his family.

In the pause the screen zooms quickly into his eyes as the words " _Fly to the light"_ are said.

" _Tatakai no hate_ " As this is said, the **MS Freedom** is seen disabling mobile suits with it's beam sabres

" _Ni eta kizuna_." Cagalli is now seen jumping into the **MS Delta Gundam** and giving a nod to someone.

" _Dare ni mo kizutsuke_ " The **MS Buster** is now seen turning around and fire all of it's guns off at a foe.

" _Sase wa shinai_ " Athrun is now seen giving a nod to the **MS Justice** before he jumps into it.

" _Nigirishimeta_ " Mu is now seen as he runs into the hangar and towards the **MS Stirke**

" _te hirakeba_ " Murrue is now seen sitting in her Captains chair and closing her eyes.

" _Soko ni_ " Tolle is now seen getting out of the med bay and giving the doctor the thumbs up.

" _chikara ga yadoru_ " The **Ms Agiot Zero** is now shown avoiding enemy fire and then firing its Twin Buster Rife. As it does this the screen is engulfed by a _vermilion_ light.

" _Saa hajimeyou_." A much younger Anthony is now seen running with his twin and younger boy with blue hair through a crowd towards a stadium.

" _Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru_." As they run all three of them seem to grow and began to walk further away from each other, but as they do, each is joined by another person.

" _Horo mite goran"_ All of them a good way a part, Anthony at the far right, his twin Keith on the far left, and the young man with blue hair in a uniform with a yellow jacket in the middle. Anthony wears a red pant with a black top and his brother wears a black pant with a red top.

" _Ikutsu no umi hedateteita to shite mo_." They all wave out to one another and smile. The young man with blue hair was beside a young woman in white and he is now wearing a white shirt. Beside Anthony is Ayu he fades out but the comes back and flies rather than walks beside him. His twin brother give both of them the thumbs up as they now run to the stadium.

" _Itsu datte sasaeteriu_." All of them arrive at the gate to the stadium give one hive fives and then enter it.

" _Osorezu ni mae e, wasurenaide, we fight together_." The three of them are joined by Sei Lori and Reiji as they now walking into the light of the stadium.

" _Kegashita koto wa nai_." The scene now shows Anthony when he was first speaking to Kira alone.

" _Ano hi miageta_." The scene now shows Anthony have a joke with Tolle back in the desert.

" _Dokomatiemo taku_ " This scene is Anthony talking with Mu in the Cafeteria before they eat.

" _Hiroi sora_." Anthony is now talking to Lacus while she was on board the _Archangel_.

" _Zuibun to tooku made kita_ " This scene is when Anthony and Andrew Waltfeld met for the first time in person.

" _Sorezore no chikai no mune ni_." This scene now shows Anthony and Cagalli sparring, in the **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Delta Gundam**.

" _Mayoi nado nai_." This scene shows Anthony talking to Dearka while he was being held in a cell on board the _Archangel_.

" _Seou mono gar aru_." This scene now shows Anthony talking to Murrue in the officers lounge.

" _Hi ga nobori_." the scene now shows Anthony staring at the **Agito Zero** as if he is unsure of what to do.

" _Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu_." The scene now shows that Ayu is behind Anthony and she gives him a gentle push with her left hand and as he turns around gives him a sincere smile.

" _Shinjiterun da, itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo_ " Anthony is now looking at thin air, but he gives a smile turns around and makes to get into the **MS Agito Zero**.

" _Isshou ni mitsuke ni ikou_." As Anthony walks towards his suit for each words is said, Mu, Murrue, Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli flash by.

" _Kimi no kawari wa inai_." As Anthony now climbs up his suit the faces of Kira, Lacus appear.

" _Wasurenaide_ " Anthony now turns around and smiles as he sees the entire crew of the three shipped alliance.

"We fight together" Anthony now gives a smile and gets into the **MS Agito Zero's** cockpit

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

" _Rely on impulse and not even your thoughts can betray you_." Kurama (Yu yu Hakusho)

 _With Muruta Azrael_

Muruta was now standing up on the bridge of an _EA_ ship, he was not happy that this was taking so long.

He was also pretty pissed off that the suit called the **MS Agito Zero** was not only in the area but was on the side of ORB.

He now began to tap his fingers on the side of a chair as he said "What is taking so long, this battle should be over by now?"

The Admiral with him said "They have a new **MS** , that and a _ZAFT_ **MS** has come as well, it would seem that the suits you are so proud of are not doing so well after all."

With an irritated look on his face Muruta now said "Well then send out the last one, we might as well pull out all our guns, oh and signal for our air **MS** reinforcements to come as well, if our 4 suits won't do the job, the other 100 will."

The Admiral had to admit one thing about Muruta, that the man was a fool and an idiot who had no idea about military protocol.

But at this point, this did not matter, he was an idiot with power.

Sure the Admiral did agree with Muruta on many things but battle tactics was not a part of that list.

Muruta now said "I won't to see if we can gather any scraps of those **MS** once were are done here, it will be of a great benefit to the Alliance, I'd like to see what makes them all tick, if you don't mind me?"

* * *

 _Athrun's POV_

It is bad enough that these _Earth Alliance_ **MS** can keep up with my suit the **Justice** , to make matter worse now I can see that they are launching a new suit into the battle.

I do not know where Cagalli got that suit or how she was able to pilot it, but as long as there is only one enemy attack here, she seems to be fine.

For now at least, these pilots, they are not normal, sure their suits are good, but there is something off about them.

They do not give a damn about one another, it is as if they all seek just to kill the foe in front of them.

I can now see the new suit that is about to attack Kira and I contact him "Kira, we need to draw their fire away from Cagalli, you and I can take more than 1 of them at a time, she can't."

I am not sure why I care so much, but at this time I do and I know that she can't take them.

I hear her voice now say "I can handle myself in this suit just fine, it was an exception Athrun!"

As I now avoid the mace from the black suit I attack it with my own fire.

For now it seems that those suit's shields are able to take my shots or at least some of them.

Kira after he managed to get the drop on the green on now states "I know that, Athrun we need to try to pull back, up here the 4 of them have their allies to back them up against us."

I give a nod then say over the line "Alright, that suit is coming our way, we must pull out before it gets to us, you to go, I'll cover you."

I can see that the suit has a mix of white and blue, it looks similar to the **MS Strike** but it is not the same.

It must have been based of the **MS Strike** like the other **MS** of the Earth Forces.

I now avoid fire from the one that had two cannons on it's shoulders, I am not sure who was able to cut them down, but it had been done before I got here.

I can see Cagalli now pulling out and I say to Kira "Kira, get back, since I am the closet to the shore, you pull back while I draw the heat from you, that new suit is almost upon us!"

At this point I hear now a voice over the line say to me "Feel free to do that, but could you dart to the left first?"

I get the feeling that this is an allies voice so I do as he said and no sooner than I do it does a red beam far bigger than what the **Justice** or the **Freedom** can do blasts past me.

I see it hit the suit that was about to join the fray and I hear that same voice call out " _That was for Caetuna_!"

I have no idea who said that, but I am sure that I have heard a voice that sounds like that?

The same voice says to me "If you can't beat them, just try to out last them, their suits can run out of power or their bodies will."

I am not sure who is on the line, but I am sure that I have heard that voice at least once, but I don't know where?

If I did not have to fight these new suits, I would have taken a bit of time to at least check who it was.

Cagalli now says to me over a line "We can do as this, if we just have to out last them!"

I now hear Kira say "I'll tell you who that was or get you to meet him once this is done, if you can hold out till then."

I give my old friend a nod and say "I will, not let us get back to it, I do believe we have a few suits to defeat."

It will be no means be easy, but I am sure that Kira and I can out last them, if we were on our own.

With Cagalli hear in that suit, we might be able to do this, but just why am I here?

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I now say to myself "That was for Setsuna F Seiei from 00, not Lady Caetuna from Type 0, but I am sure that there is not a soul here who knows who they are."

I give a blink, I knew that from where I was, I may be able to take out more than just that new suit, a suit that did not belong in _SEED_.

But why the hell does my _System_ tell me that I have taken down 81 suits rather than 1 to 4.

I now see what it is I seek as my suit relays to me the fact that 4 Earth Alliance **MS** Carriers were on their way here, each with 20 suits in them.

That is not a good sign, I was ready, I was ready to kill as a last resort, but this is not it, this is not what I meant.

But I guess in a way this is good, from here on out there is no way to go back home after I did this.

I now move the **Agito Zero** to put my _Twin Buster Rifles_ back into my wings as I now try to find a way to cope with what I just did.

I off the arms of the **Strike Daggers** and make sure to not _kill_ the pilots, I just took the lives of 81 people that is 80 more that what I thought I would do, I did help out ORB didn't I?

But the fact is that it still makes me fell ill is still there, the fact that I chose to kill and that I did more that what I wished to.

I let my emotions cloud what I should have done, I did not sue the _System_ that I have on hand to check if I would hit more that what I intended to.

No I chose to play god and let 81 lives fade and die, I know for a fact that there will be no bodies to bury for them, it makes me sick to think about it, but it is not the time to try and dwell on what could be.

I have to live in the here and now, if I do not, I may just die or I will no longer be able to see what it is that I am fighting for.

I now see Mu and Dearka who are taking on many of the **Strike Daggers**.

Mu in the **Strike** yells "You're not getting past me!"

He no leaps onto an **MS** and as he does this, he drives his beam sabre into the suit killing the pilot.

Dearka just says "You'll need more than numbers!"

He now fires the guns of the **Buster** taking down a handful of **Strike Daggers** in the process.

I am not so sure we will stay after this battle or not, but at least he is here now and he is helping out in the battle, so I guess I owe him a drink after this, not that he can drink.

I too join into the fray cutting off the arms and heads of the **Strike Daggers** where I was, I even took a few hits in order to shield the **MS Astray** pilots, as I now land at their location.

"You lot done or are you just getting started!"

One of the young ladies now say to me "Hey, that is our line Mr, we can do this all day."

Her words take my mind of the sick feeling I had for a second as I say "Say girls, could I ask one of you out on a date after this is over and done?"

I say this as a bad joke as I take down about 10 **Strike Daggers** , I do not kill the pilots, but I am sure that the **Astray** pilots will do so.

The pilot, _Juri_ , I think her name is, is the first to reply to me "Is that a thing to ask in the middle of a battle?"

I make the **Agito Zero** give a shrug as it takes a direct shot to the back of the head.

"I'm not sure is it, I mean it is not like the enemy is going to kill me?"

I may be joking with them, but in truth I am just doing this in order to take my mind off the fact that I just killed 81 people in one shot.

I can see now that the _Earth Forces_ are in full retreat as the pilot who I believes name is _Asagi_ asks "Hey, aren't you like 27 you're like 11 years older than us, that is so sir!"

Now close my eyes and say "I think you're the first person to get my age right first time." The first day of battle is drawing to a close, I am sure of that."

I can see now that the 3 suits the **Raider** , the **Forbidden** and the **Calamity** had pulled out, no doubt they drugs they used are just about to wear off.

I am not so sure if they were able to take at least 1 out of the 3 down or not, I also have no idea where that 4th one came from, it may be a suit that they had as well as a pilot but never saw the need to use him or her.

But if I know a thing or two about _Extends_ I am sure that it may be one who was rushed to get here, in case I was here.

I was here and I acted rashly so the lives of many were lost for the slip up that I made took the lives 81 people.

I did not know them, they may be good they may not be, they may just be doing what they were told, then again many _Nazi_ soldiers said the same.

If they were the part of blue cosmos or not but that did not matter any more, they were dead.

It was the sad part of war, that young men die, also young women as well, that is just as sad, to some sadder.

I now say across the an open line to all friendly suits "We should rest up, they will return, have your suits checked out, get some food, some shut up, we will need all our strength for the next battle."

I was right of course, this was but the first wave that was to be thrown at us, there were more to come.

In the long run killing those 81 pilots might not have a huge effect at all.

The memory of it still lingers in my mind, the feeling I got, it almost felt as if I was dying if I knew what dying felt like.

This day just got a whole lot madder and I do not know if I can keep up now?

* * *

 _Morgenroete hangar_

Kira and Athrun had their reunion out on the beach, the sun was now setting in the sky when most of the **MS** had been moved into this hangar to make repairs on them and to check if the IOS in them was still in working order.

No doubt after an intense battle like that there would be at least a few problems with the **MS Astrays**.

This place now also housed the **MS Buster** , the **MS Strike** , the **MS Justice** the **MS Freedom** , the **MS Delta Gundam** as well as the **MS Agito Zero**.

Kira and Athrun were almost side by side while Dearka stood just a that little bit away from the two of them to give the two space.

But Cagalli did not, she now stood with two cups of water in her hand and gave them to the two pilots.

"Here you go, I guess we all need a glass after that battle."

Kira took both and gave one to Athrun who said "Thanks."

As the two of them began to drink, Athrun's eyes landed on the **MS Agito Zero**.

He had seen this suit fight, yet he never truly anticipated it's full power.

Now turning to Kira he asked "Kira, is it alright if I ask, why the pilot of that **MS** does not come out?"

Kira gave a shrug and said "He does his own thing, for all I know he may be planning out the next stage of the battle or at least what he is going to do next, or he may just be taking a nap, I really don't know Athrun."

Cagalli at this point said "Taking a nap, why that total jerk!"

Cagalli now walked up to the **MS** **Agito Zero** and said "Hey Anthony, get out here, this is no time to be in your suit taking a nap!"

The entire hangar now heard a yawn as a voice sat to her "I get it, I get it, give me 5 more minutes _Mum_."

The entire hangar went silent as Cagalli gave a blink, had she just been called by a man more than 10 years older than her, _Mum_?

The silence was ended when the 3 **Astray** pilots failed to stop their laughter.

As if the pilot by the name of Anthony was satisfied with this, he now proceed to get out of his suit.

Athrun took note that the man actually had to climb up instead of be lowered by cable.

He was also sure that this guy was no more than 17 years old or at least that is what the young man's face told him.

He also wore that uniform he had seen in the video from the Haro all those months ago and it all clicked with him now.

"So you are Sedecim, Class Zero Agito Cadet 016, aren't you?"

With a nod the young man now said "Yes I am and you are Athrun Zala, are you not?"

Athrun got the feeling that this man knew a lot more about him that Athrun felt was okay.

"So you were the one who has mocked all of us at _ZAFT_ for so long?"

Anthony now said "I my defense I only mocked those who failed to kill me."

That was also known as all _ZAFT_ pilots who had taken him on in combat up until this point.

It was a very polite thing to say, but the hidden edge in it cut deep.

"I heard your record you died twice, can you tell me how that is possible?"

In reply to him Anthony said "I can very much to do, but do I care to do so, I think not, if I did, well I'll just say that I truly don't understand it either."

That was a fair point, if he did not understand it, he could not tell him about it.

Athrun now asked "If I may, were you the one who got Kira the **Freedom**."

In reply to this Anthony just said "Let me guess your father wishes to blame it on Lacus or her father, typical that way he could get away with killing any and all who oppose him politically, it is both effective as well as a soulless thing to do."

Athrun now stood up and said "How the hell do you know all that!"

Despite the fact that Athrun had raised his voice at him, Anthony calmly said "How do I know, the question of my life, if the question is how do I know so much about all of you, well you can only blame yourselves, for all your superior crap you have very poor security in real life and on your network, kid."

In a way Athrun felt that this was all true, in fact it was the _Earth Forces_ suits they had stolen to beat them.

Anthony now said "You should just admit the fact that for all you _ZAFT_ and better than natural crap at the end of the day, you are just a monkey that throws shit like them, bigger shit and harder, but in the end it is still shit that you are throw, shit right out of your ass."

The word shit had been used a lot, in fact he had just told Athrun what he thought of _ZAFT_ , it was not polite, but it was honest, in a way.

Athrun wanted to hit Anthony, but he chose just to say "Oh yeah and what makes you better than all of us?"

In reply to that Anthony gave a laugh and said "I never said I was better, but all of _ZAFT_ does and in the end all your crap that you say and pretend you have, is like all you Co-ordinators, is just for show."

Athrun kept his cool as he asked "Why do you have such a bad view on _ZAFT_ , you clearly do not like the _Earth Forces_ either?"

In reply to that Anthony said "The first thing I saw of _ZAFT_ was you lot attack a lone suit as well as a ship, I can tell you said ship had civilians on it, not only that but they were refugees due to the fact that you lot chose to attack their home, what is there to look at other than a bully who can't fight on equal foot eh?"

Dearka now came up and said "Hey we didn't know about that, well all of it?"

In reply Anthony said "If a guy in red rocked up and my room and destroyed it, and then attacked the bus I was on to get to my folks home, I'd think you guys were just a bunch of asses who like to bully others due to the fact that you know one day you will be at the bottom of all things."

Both Dearka and Athrun had to admit, the part about the what they had done early in the year was true and the fact that kept on trying as well.

"In the end the I guess the joke is on you, how is having kids going for all you lot up in the PLANTS, I hear that you may just be having some troubles with it, that may be due to the gene selections that people have chosen?"

It was at this point that Anthony gave a shrug and said "Why would you want to control what your kids looks like, I mean, do all of you really hate your looks or are so vain that you do."

If Anthony had been a part of Blue Cosmos, he'd be the head of it for sure, if he wanted to be.

"But in the end, it is your child, so it is your call, why the hell should I or any one try to butt in, I think that is why I hate Blue Cosmos, they are like that stupid old lady who is a sticky beak and puts her nose into shit where it does not belong at all."

"They just want to tell you how to live your life just because they think they know more, I'm not sure who I think is a bigger pain in the ass, the bully who wants to be on top, or the old lady who is a bitch, oh I do not hate old ladies by the way, just old men who are like them die pretty quickly that is all."

It was safe to say that after that little rant Anthony had, Athrun could see that he did not hate him or _ZAFT_ , he just did not think highly of them, but he did not like Blue Cosmos either and that was a good thing.

If he was a natural as he claimed he was, his attitude was one that many people chose not to have.

Now with a yawn Anthony said "I think there is a lot more at work here, those suits that the enemy had, they were a bit too good to be made just now, but that is my opinion as an outsider to your conflict."

At this point Athrun decided to try and say "With all due respect, you may have lost your siblings in a war, but you have no idea what nuclear weapons can do, so will you just stop acting as if you know all that there is to know."

Anthony just gave a shrug "You have no idea what an Ultima bomb is or what a Primus l'Cie nor have you seen what becomes of a place one two of them do battle, so I can say that _you_ have much to learn kid."

That was enough to get any regular person to stop, but Anthony at this point had to add in a slight face "I think you may also be unaware but Ultima bombs are meant to wipe out countries and up to a ¼ of an entire continent if the right conditions are met, I watched 500 years go to waste in a moment, tell me boy if you have seen the same?"

When Athrun did not reply, Anthony said "I am sure that your father is going to aim a bit higher than just a nation, by the way, I will not change my manner or the way I act, just for some kid, you lost your mother, that is harsh, it is alright to grieve for her, it is not alright to go out and kill and use her as an excuse to do whatever you want to do, like you and your father have been doing."

Athrun at this point was about to move and punch Anthony, but he did not get to for Dearka above all had got a hold of his arm.

"Don't do it Athrun, if he wants to behave the way he does, we can't stop him, we can't kill ideas Athrun, also I am pretty sure this is the same guy who fought a steel man with a book as his only weapon, I can see said book on him like now."

It was true, said book was on him at this point in time.

Anthony now said "I get that you're angry, but really, you think I am not angry kid, do you really?"

Athrun now sat back down and Dearka let go of him "My apologies, my family is a subject that I do not like to hear out in the open like that, I'm sorry if I acted rashly."

Dearka at this point gave him a smile "I see no problem, I just did what I saw was right and all."

Athrun at this point said "Dearka, I was talking to him."

Anthony at this point said "I too apologise, I did say a few things rashly, please accept my apology."

Athrun gave a nod "Well yeah, I guess I did deserve it after all, you did save me, Kira and Cagalli out there today."

Anthony now gave a sigh and said "I should get ready, the enemy is not going to give us too much time to rest."

As he now walked back to his suit Anthony said "I do not wish to say this, but what the new days brings will tell us the outcome of this battle."

He gave a sigh as he said this, "It is only going to get harder from here on out, there is no doubt that the _Earth Forces_ are going to throw as many soldiers as they can at ORB."

As he now climbed back up into his suit Anthony said "In the end, it will come down to if ORB gets taken down before they can fire one more shot or if ORB will run out of bullets to shoot."

It was at this point that Asagi one of the **MS Astray** pilots called out to him "So we what, do you want us to just give up and die!"

Now sticking his head out from his suit Anthony said "What no, did I say that, I did not mean to come off like that, if I did mean it that way, even if it leads to oblivion walk on if you must."

* * *

 _June 16_ _th_

It was as Anthony said and the EA did return to attack them, Cagalli who was no near the **Delta Gundam** was in the command room when the warnings came.

One of the men there said "Readers picking up the enemy, incoming missiles!"

The crew of the Archangel Kira as well as the rest of the ORB forces were all caught off guard by this.

Back in the ORB Command room, Kisaka now made to speak with Cagalli by just saying her name "Cagalli."

But Cagalli did not let him finish for she said "They never responded to any of our attempts to open discussions."

She now thought back to what Anthony had said to her and to all of them as she said "Those bastards, Anthony was right."

It was clear to all of them now that the _EA_ just wanted to wipe ORB off the map.

At this point their own suits as well as armed forces were just about to deploy to take them on.

It was as if they had just waited for the right time to attack, just as ORB tried to make a plea to them, in order to find a way to resolve all of this.

Then it came to her and she said "Get me the **Agito Zero** on a line right now."

It was at this point Kisaka said "Cagalli, the **Agito Zero** was able to launch just before the Earth Forces did."

Cagalli gave a blink then said "Still I need his advise right now."

Kisaka gave a nod and on of the soldiers in the room who was in charge of communication now tried to contact the **MS Agito Zero**.

It took him more than one attempt due to the nature of the suit, but he did get through to it.

Anthony's face was no visible and he gave a blink "Cagalli, so you are here and not in your suit, fair enough, what do you want, I am a bit busy."

From what they could see, he was not busy at all, but one of the soldiers who was part of the team who monitored the battle now said.

"The 3 Earth forces **MS** have engaged the **Agito Zero** in combat."

Cagalli now gave a blink, from the looks of things, it did not appear as if Anthony was in combat.

"Tell me why the you contacted me, you do not have a lot of time to do so."

The screen she saw showed Anthony sitting calmly as if he was not moving at all, but the screen that was displayed live feed, showed **Agito Zero** darting around in order to avoid the fire of the 3 **MS**.

"Anthony, you warned us about the fact that it is only a matter of time till they take us down, if you were me, what would you do in this situation?"

In reply to her Anthony said "I'd just act on what I feel in my heart is right, if I do that, then I know that I can stand strong and that my doubts will not hinder me."

The line was as she saw Anthony turn his eyes to look at one of the many screens he had in his suit.

It was at this point Cagalli now looked to the monitor that had the clash of the 4 **MS** on its screen.

To say that he was taking them all one, would not be doing Anthony any justice.

The **MS Agito Zero** was not only dodging their attacks, Cagalli was sure she saw his suit flip them the finger on more than one time that he dodged their attacks.

But the **MS Agito Zero** did not make any attacks in turn and one of the soldiers did make a comment on this "Is it me, or is he just taking them on rather than taking them down."

Kisaka was the one to figure out what Anthony was doing and he had to admit, it was a good plan.

It was a plan that only an asshole would think of, but it was a good plan.

Kisaka now said to Cagalli "I have to say, I do not agree with what he is doing, but the fact that he is setting them all up so well is what I have to give credit for."

With out taking her eyes of the screen Cagalli asked "What are you talking about?"

In reply to her Kisaka said "Look at what is behind the, it is the _Earth Forces_ **MS** and ships, he is going to make these 3 **MS** take down their own forces, he wants to make sure they use their own energy kill their own allies."

Cagalli now saw how Anthony was leading the three **MS** on and she just had to say "It will take a load off us, but I can't say that I like what he is doing, it is just wrong to do that."

Kisaka gave her a nod as he said "I can't say that I do, but he is doing what he can to help us out, in a way he is buying time for us as well as taking out some of the enemy."

It was at this point that the green **MS** , the one what had the look of well a turtle fired it's two cannons at the **Agito Zero**.

In a burst of _Vermilion_ light, the **Agito Zero** was able to avoid the attack.

The same could not be said of the EA ship and all of the **Strike Daggers** who were on it.

Cagalli saw this and saw how the 3 **MS** from the Earth Forces did not give a damn about their allies.

To say it all, the 3 **MS** kept on firing and trying to take down the **Agito Zero**.

On of them, the one with the blue green colour was on top of the black and red one.

The 2 **MS** fired at the **Agito Zero** and hit a few more of their allies taking down their own ships in a single shot or overkilling them with more than one.

"They, they don't care about their own allies, what the hell are they!"

Cagalli was about to storm off to go and get in to the **Delta Gundam**.

But Kisaka caught her arm and said "You need to be here for now."

Cagalli tried to tear her arm away, but Kisaka was way to strong for her "Let me go, you can't expect me to just stay here and watch, I have a suit that I can use as well, let me go."

Kisaka did no such thing and held on to her "You are in command here and a good officer does not leave their post."

She felt as if she was about to break down in tears and Kisaka now said "No crying either."

She now said "I can't, I can't just sit back and let others do all the fighting for me!"

In reply to her Kisaka said "All of us here are here for ORB, Cagalli you will need to stay here."

Cagalli at this point said "What the hell, we can't just sit back and let Anthony take on the entire enemy forces, he is good but he is not that good!"

A soldier now said to her "Ma'am, we have a visual on the enemy **MS** carriers, there is too many of them for us to take on."

Cagalli gave a blink, what Anthony had said about the _EA_ was true, it was only a matter of time, till ORB fell.

"Damn, I should have paid more attention to what he said."

Kisaka at this point asked "Who is it, your father or Anthony?"

In reply she clenched her fists once more as she said "Anthony, he said that this can only end if we are taken down or run out of bullets to fire."

Kisaka gave a sigh "That does seem to be so."

* * *

 _The_ _ **Agito Zero**_

The **MS Agito Zero** had been able to make the **Calamity** , the **Forbidden** and the **Raider** , take down a few of their allies.

But fact was, that now enemy **Strike Daggers** were dropping into ORB, while he was all the way out here.

" _I guess I can make a dash to kill Muruta, but if I did that, I am not too sure if it will do any good in the long run_."

Anthony now made a move for the **Agito Zero** to fight back against his 3 foes, if the 3 of them thought they were doing so well that against him, they were about to realise that it was only due to the fact that he had let them.

As the **Forbidden** made a move to fire it's cannons at him, the **Agito** **Zero** , dashed out of the way, just like pressing O in Final Fantasy Type-0 to dodge an attack.

Now with the follow Anthony made the **Agito Zero** grabbed onto the **Forbidden** and smash it into the **Calamity** who was on top of the **Raider**.

The **Forbidden** crashed into the **Calamity** , sending both of them into the ocean below.

The **Raider** was shaken up by that and the pilot yelled "You bastard, I'm going to kill you!"

But he did not get the chance to, for the **Agito Zero** now rammed it's fist into the exposed face of the **Raider** in mobile armour mode.

As the **Raider** was no shaken up Anthony chose to say "Snooze you lose suckers!"

Anthony now grabbed the **Raider** and flung him at a ship, sure it was too far for the **Raider** to hit it.

The ship was in fact the one that Muruta Azrael was on, so it was as far to the back as it could be.

In fact he did not hit the ship, but the he was sure Muruta took a shit in his pants at the sight of a **MS** coming at his way.

It may not have hit him, but the waves from the **Raiders** impact on the water was sure to rock the boat a little

Now Anthony said on his suits speakers on max volume so all could hear him "I think you lot in the _Earth Forces_ should at least try to make sure that your ace in the hole is not high as fuck when you send them off to fight, I mean if they weren't, I might have a bit of a challenge for a change."

It was at this point that Anthony decided to rap the reason you suck speech to Azrael "Muruta your a disgrace for what you did to your own people, as kid those Co-ordinators beat you like a dog and now you're evil."

"You're not from Georgia, sweet Georgia and you life story unfolds ya, as a mess up mother fucker bent in the mind."

"You built some super soldiers, but they paid the price, with the mass destruction of young lives, you think you're tough, you can't fight, I can so easily end your life!"

If was to add insult to injury, Anthony had been dancing while using the **G Fighter** controls for **Agito Zero**.

Anthony was pretty sure that he had pissed of Muruta, he was also sure like just about half if not all combatants were like "What the fuck is guy on about?"

I then crossed his mind " _I have already take a step down that path, why don't I just get rid of him here and now, that way I can make more of his pals in Blue Cosmos pop up_?"

He did not have too much time to debate if it was the right thing to do or not, but it did feel like the right thing to do, to do it would have him regret doing it.

To hold back would have him regret that if he had only done it.

He now turned off his speakers and made a dash forward "I guess I can regret what I have done rather than what I didn't do."

Truth be told he felt sick in his stomach with this, but he also knew that if he did not, he would feel sick just as much.

He recalled the lines from a video game he had played all the way back when he was 14, the star crossed lovers had been told "The path you walk leads straight to oblivion, but keep on walking if you must."

This path, the one he was on was the one he had chosen to walk and he might as well see it through to the end.

Killing those 80 extra men by accident had made him slip and fall down to this path, he might as well continue on forward then.

* * *

 _With Muruta_

The leader of Blue Cosmos was in a total rage and was showing just how unstable he was.

He had begun to shout at the crew of the bridge he was on "I want that it, I want it dead and I want it dead now!"

This was not the only thing he said "All units are to fire on that suit, I want it dead, it has to die, it is the enemy and has sided with the enemy of mankind!"

For all this, he did not think to deny that what had been said to him or rather rapped to him was true.

All of the soldiers were also able to pick up on this, due to the fact that not all of them were fools.

But at this point in time, they all came to see that they had a much more urgent matter than the pride or what was left of the pride of a politician, in fact it was all of their lives that they had to worry about as well as the ship.

The captain of said ship now said "We have an incoming enemy **MS**!"

For all of them, the next few seconds were both the longest of their lives as well as the last, for all those on the bridge.

True to his nature, Muruta had begun to make a run for it, where the hell he was running to, was only known to him, he was a coward and he would always be a coward now.

Some of the crew were also getting out of their seats as they saw a black and red winged angel of death come down upon them, not that it helped them at all.

There were those who just sat in their seats, as if they knew this was their only future.

If it was a way to not give in to fear or if they did not have the time to run or if they just wished to die at their post, it all did not matter, for in a few seconds all of them were dead.

To make it worse there were no bodies of the fallen to bury, just as and melted metal.

It was then and there, did the life of Muruta Azrael end, in a big bloody mess, one that he had made, it was ironic in fact that he died here.

If he had only just been, well a better person for starters he would not be dead.

But fact was, he chose to fight ORB, he did so in order to test his _new_ _toys_.

But it turns out, his toys are no where near as good as the **MS Agito Zero** and his hate for all those who were better than him, was no match for those who chose to defend ORB.

With his death, the **MS Agito Zero** , turned around and left the ship to either survive or to sink.

He knew what he had to do " **Agito Zero** , get me a line to Lord Uzumi."

* * *

 _With Kira (Before the Rap)_

Kira had been taking on the enemy **MS** forces of **Strike Daggers** that had landed on ORB via the air.

To say the least, the _EA_ had got forces onto ORB for the 2nd time.

But with Kira here in the **MS Freedom** , it was safe to say, they were not gaining any ground.

" _I guess I will have to thank Anthony later for taking on those 3 suits, he really is showing us the gap between his suit and my own_."

As he thought this Kira made the **Freedom** manoeuvre in such a way, he was able to disarm 13 enemy suits as he fired at them.

The **MS Freedom** was a suit that was much stronger than most of the other suits here.

But if he had to put it side by side the with **MS Agito Zero** , he could see how it fell short.

Kira now took out both the beam sabres of the **Freedom** and in each hand, cut off the arms and heads of the **Strike Daggers**.

As he did this, he was able to pick up that there were more enemies in coming.

"Damn, I think he was right, it is only a matter of time, till we can't go on fighting."

By _he_ , Kira meant Anthony, but as his turned his suit to take on the enemy, he saw a purple blast hit some of them as well as a large yellow blast.

Kira now saw on his screen that both the **MS Justice** and the **MS Buster** had joined the battle and were right now in combat.

Kira was now contacted by Athrun who said "There are some things that you have to fight for, I believe that this is one of them Kira, you have to protect those you want to protect and you can only do that if you fight!"

That was true, in fact that was why Kira had chosen to fight in the first place.

"I see, Athrun are you sure you want to do this?"

In reply Athrun cut down several **Strike Daggers** as he got to Kira in the **Freedom**.

He and Kira with the **MS Freedom** and **MS Justice** faced one another "Yes I am Kira, now let's kick ass!"

The two friends gave a nod and than made a move as both dash by the other to fight the enemy **MS**.

Kira had to admit, that it felt good to have Athrun on his side for a change, the two of them here, they could work together and save as many people as they could.

He saw that the **MS Buster** was at this point giving covering fire for the _Archangel_ who had also launched into this battle.

It was just as Kira was able to disarm about 7 more suits did he hear Anthony's voice.

Kira was not sure what the hell he was saying, but it was as if he was trying to sing, and failing at it.

He did pick up on the content and was able to tell, that all of this was a ploy in order to get the enemy to try to focus on him a little bit more.

Kira now saw an explosion out at sea, all of the _Earth Forces_ did take notice of it.

Kira did not give them a moment to look back to him, neither did Athrun.

Kira now loaded up and plotted as well as saw where his blasts needed to be fired and did just that.

In but a mere 3 seconds Kira had disarmed around 20 enemy **MS** and was moving on to the next group.

Athrun did not have that much skill or a suit like Kira so he was only able to shoot down about 13 to 15.

Kira now was able to tell that the enemy was be in a state of confusion about what had just gone down at see.

That or they knew what went down and were unsure of what to do next.

Kira now saw that they were starting to pull out as if they needed to _recharge_?

" _So I guess they do have a time limit, though I do need to ask why they are not sending out any more suits to fight us_?"

Kira got a link from the _Archangel_ and Murrue said "Kira, we've been told to pull back to the Mass Driver at Kaguya, all of us." Kira gave her a nod and said "I'll try to tell Anthony to do that as well."

He now picked up Anthony's voice on a link as he said "No need, I am heading back now, the enemy will be pulling back for a while, I took down the one who was in charge of all of this, use this time wisely."

* * *

 _ZAFT Surveillance (Just After Rap)_

Yzak gave a blink and then said "Sir, what the hell was that we just heard him say?"

Rau under his mask as well gave a blink and then replied to Yzak.

"I do believe that was a taunt in order to get more of the **MS** to focus on him, his suit is far more advanced than ours as well as the fact that he must be a skilled pilot, in a way, he is just trying to draw them away from the ORB **MS**."

Yzak then said "Sir, did you see what he got his suit to do to the other 3 while he was facing them?"

Rau gave him a nod and said "I did, in fact I am sure that he did so in order to make those pilots forget where they were and just continue to try to attack him, while they did not notice that their own forces were taking casualties because of it."

Yzak now gave a scowl as he said "So he went easy on us all this time, it is like the first time he faced us, we all were put to shame!"

Rau looked at the young pilot and said "I see that you are able to admit that he is better than you and that he did in fact put all of us to shame."

Yzak gave a scowl in reply and said "Were we, were we not good enough for him!"

Rau in reply just said "I think he chose not to kill you for his own reasons."

The scowl was still on Yzak's face "That only makes it worse, it is as if he has some grand plan for us, I don't want to be a part of it at all!"

In reply to that Rau said "I can only guess, but if I had to, I can say the pilot of that suit is a man who has a few issues with this war."

In reply to this Yzak said "Is that so sir, may I ask you why that may be?"

In reply to that Rau said "If I had to say it, I do believe what we saw of his past is the truth, since that is the case, I have to say, he may just see all of us a fools, his suit is far ahead of our own, so with out a doubt he must look down at us for our arrogance."

It was true, well in a way it can be seen as true Yzak recalled what the pilot of that suit had said when he first fought them " _I have to say, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be, I guess you Co-ordinators are just for show_."

Rau was able to tell what Yzak was thinking and said "It is my guess that he does not care for what we are, if I have to more, it will be that he chose to kill here, yet he chose not to kill us, it does raise a few question to say the least."

Rau now said to Yzak"Yzak, we need to wrap up here and leave before they detect we are in the area, if we stay to long, we may just find out how good his sensors are, I am sure he will come for us."

* * *

 _With Lord Uzumi_

Lord Uzumi was now with Murrue, Cagalli, Kira, Mu, Neuman, Athrun, Dearka as well as a few of the men and women who were part of the ORB military.

Anthony who had missed the first part of this walked in now as Lord Uzumi said "Is this the future you want to see, if you desire a different world, take this small light of hope that we have kindled and use it to set a course for a new future."

His face now had the _I'm sorry_ face as he said "It means a hard road again, but I am sure that you understand why it is necessary, Murrue Ramius."

Murrue in turn gave him a nod as she now looked to Mu who gave her a smile.

With a nod that told just about any one who had the brains to see it that the two of them were lovers she now said.

"That light may be small, but it burns brightly, we believe in it as well."

He now said to her "Then I suggest you get ready."

The three former EA officer now said to him "Yes Sir" as they began to walk away.

All of them gave a nod to Anthony as they went by, who in turn gave a nod to them.

It was at this point Anthony said "I can only say that if the path you walk leads straight to Oblivion, walk on if you wish to."

Cagalli gave a blink, she had not noticed Anthony was here, it was also safe to say that both Athrun as well as Dearka were also a bit taken aback, by the fact they did not notice him.

"If that is my plan will you try to stop me?"

Anthony now just looked at Lord Uzumi in reply and shook his head "No I will not, for I know if I do, it will only be a waste of time and energy, if a man is committed to his death, I will not stand in his path, but I will ask what legacy does he leave behind?"

Lord Uzumi now made to speak but it was now that Anthony said "It is not for me to hear, but for you to do, I'd rather see your legacy with my own eyes rather than hear it."

Lord Uzumi now looked at him and said "You once asked me what will happen to ORB if it was in the hands of lesser men, I do not have an answer for that, but I can tell you that I do have trust in my daughter and those who she takes after."

Anthony gave him a nod "I see, but can I ask you if your daughter has the right to choose her own path to the future, the one she truly wishes for?"

It was at this point Lord Uzumi said "For those who have to hold the weight of the nation, not all of us can have the ideal life we wish to, it is the sad role that we have to play, but it is a role we must play as well."

Anthony gave him a nod "I know that, but there is at least on thing you can let a girl above all else in this day an age choose for herself, when she sees that she is ready for it."

Lord Uzumi gave a nod of his head as he said "Anthony, since I am about to die and my daughter is still a child, can I entrust her to your care until she is ready?"

In reply to him Anthony said "I am a Mobile Suit Pilot, I may die in the near future if I am not careful, are you sure you wish to ask this of me?"

Lord Uzumi gave him a nod "I may not see eye to eye with you on all things, but from what I have seen of you so far, I can tell you are among the few in the world who I can trust not to manipulate my daughter."

Now Lord Uzumi said "I may not have known you for long or know much about you, but I saw you throw your ideals away in order to save lives of my own soldiers, I know that it is a lot to ask and that it is unreasonable, but you are the only man I have seen connect with my daughter in a way that I could never do so."

It was one of the things that Anthony was not ready for, he did not see this coming, this was not as planned and he was not sure if he should.

Now in a pleading voice Lord Uzumi said "Please take care of her after this, for as long as you can."

In reply to him Anthony closed his eyes took in a deep breath and said "I won't promise for how long, I can die in battle if I enter, but I do give you my word, that as long as I live, she will be safe."

Lord Uzumi gave him a pilot nod and said "You have my thanks, please take my daughter away from here."

It was a very polite way to say " _Knock her out_." Anthony gave him a nod and said "I will do so."

Now he got in front of Cagalli and before she could react slammed his open palm onto a point on the back of her neck.

Cagalli found that she could not move and was unable to resist as Anthony now picked her up and carried her.

As he did leave the room he turned around and said "I may not have known you for long Lion of ORB, but I can tell that if I did, I would not mind being a part of the world you wish to create, good luck to you sir."

In reply to that Lord Uzumi said "I do what I have to, I ask that you do what you have to, farewell Hitoro."

* * *

 **So how was the chapter, I know, I know that I did a lot and I mean a lot there, an OC got a cameo and it did not get to see the light of day for too long. Muruta is now dead, so I will be bringing in an OC to be the lead of Blue Cosmos and act as the hand of them in the world. As I said before I am considering doing that Destiny story and I will do Anthony's actual life before hand and before Build Fighters later (19 turning 20)**

 **If you want any information I have not disclosed here do PM me, I will do my best not to ruin the part, but hey I can if you ask too much.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of my story as a whole, no flaming please (WTF did you read all the way to this chapter to do this for?)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay guys here we are close to 300, 000 words, I seriously did not think it would take this long, oh by the way it has been 45 days since I got a move on with this story. 9 chapters have been released since then and 45/9 is 5, I have got a chapter up on the average of 5 days wait. (I am a good or what, I'm what, dam it). A lot will happen this chapter but it is basically episode 40 and most of 41 of Gundam SEED or rather it covers that time and those events. (It is not the exact same for many reasons, read the story up until now to find out why)**

 **GUYS and girls: I have put a Gundam wing OST as well as a link in the story to listen to while you read a segment of this chapter. Please do, it is really cool to imagine the scene with that music to it.**

 **BTW looking for a BETA, but that might slow down the release dates.**

 **Please Read and Review no flaming thank you.**

* * *

Opening Song: Fight Together

Before the music starts the images of Anthony at the age of 14 is shown then it flashes to Anthony at the age of 19 and then Anthony at the age of 27.

The Music begins to play and the shadows of Anthony, Ayu, Kira, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue Athrun, Dearka and Yzak are seen walking through the centre of the sun.

Then the sun shines brightly and covers the screen in yellow light as the words Gundam Agito SEED come into view upon the yellow background.

" _Yo ga akeru mae ni tabitatou."_ The _Archangel_ now sits into space, not moving just on the right side of the screen.

" _mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou_." The thrusters of the Archangel now begin to fire up as it begins to move towards the left side of the screen.

" _Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai_." The scene now screen wipes now to the _Agito Cadet manuel_ lying on a white desk in side the _Archangel_.

" _Oh_ " The scene now shows Miriallia holding hands with Tolle, Flay beside Sai and Kuzzey before they were enlisted.

" _I_ " The scene now shows the first encounter between Kira and Athrun in front of the Gundams.

" _Know_ " The scene now shows Anthony's first clash with the Le Creuset team

" _What I'm_ " The scene now shows the clash between the Desert Tiger, the **Agito Zero** and the **Strike**.

" _Supposed_ " The scene now shows Anthony and Selene in the DSSD base shaking hands.

" _To do_ " The scene now shows Anthony when he walked out on Lacus, Kira and Delilah.

" _Donna shiren ga machiuketeyou to_." The scene now shows the _Agito Cadet Manuel_ on the desk but now shows Anthony standing up in front of it, with his head looking at it, his eyes are covered by his hair.

" _Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai"_ The scene has Anthony reaching for the book then taking back his hand from it as if he was unsure if wanted to pick it up or not.

" _Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu_ " The scene now zooms in on Anthony and shows that in his other hand he had a picture of his family.

In the pause the screen zooms quickly into his eyes as the words " _Fly to the light"_ are said.

" _Tatakai no hate_ " As this is said, the **MS Freedom** is seen disabling mobile suits with it's beam sabres

" _Ni eta kizuna_." Cagalli is now seen jumping into the **MS Delta Gundam** and giving a nod to someone.

" _Dare ni mo kizutsuke_ " The **MS Buster** is now seen turning around and fire all of it's guns off at a foe.

" _Sase wa shinai_ " Athrun is now seen giving a nod to the **MS Justice** before he jumps into it.

" _Nigirishimeta_ " Mu is now seen as he runs into the hangar and towards the **MS Stirke**

" _te hirakeba_ " Murrue is now seen sitting in her Captains chair and closing her eyes.

" _Soko ni_ " Tolle is now seen getting out of the med bay and giving the doctor the thumbs up.

" _chikara ga yadoru_ " The **Ms Agiot Zero** is now shown avoiding enemy fire and then firing its Twin Buster Rife. As it does this the screen is engulfed by a _vermilion_ light.

" _Saa hajimeyou_." A much younger Anthony is now seen running with his twin and younger boy with blue hair through a crowd towards a stadium.

" _Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru_." As they run all three of them seem to grow and began to walk futher away from each other, but as they do, each is joined by another person.

" _Horo mite goran"_ All of them a good way a part, Anthony at the far right, his twin Keith on the far left, and the young man with blue hair in a uniform with a yellow jacket in the middle. Anthony wears a red pant with a black top and his brother wears a black pant with a red top.

" _Ikutsu no umi hedateteita to shite mo_." They all wave out to one another and smile. The young man with blue hair was beside a young woman in white and he is now wearing a white shirt. Beside Anthony is Ayu he fades out but the comes back and flies rather than walks beside him. His twin brother give both of them the thumbs up as they now run to the stadium.

" _Itsu datte sasaeteriu_." All of them arrive at the gate to the stadium give one hive fives and then enter it.

" _Osorezu ni mae e, wasurenaide, we fight together_." The three of them are joined by Sei Lori and Reiji as they now walking into the light of the stadium.

" _Kegashita koto wa nai_." The scene now shows Anthony when he was first speaking to Kira alone.

" _Ano hi miageta_." The scene now shows Anthony have a joke with Tolle back in the desert.

" _Dokomatiemo taku_ " This scene is Anthony talking with Mu in the Cafeteria before they eat.

" _Hiroi sora_." Anthony is now talking to Lacus while she was on board the _Archangel_.

" _Zuibun to tooku made kita_ " This scene is when Anthony and Andrew Waltfeld met for the first time in person.

" _Sorezore no chikai no mune ni_." This scene now shows Anthony and Cagalli sparring, in the **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Delta Gundam**.

" _Mayoi nado nai_." This scene shows Anthony talking to Dearka while he was being held in a cell on board the _Archangel_.

" _Seou mono gar aru_." This scene now shows Anthony talking to Murrue in the officers lounge.

" _Hi ga nobori_." the scene now shows Anthony staring at the **Agito Zero** as if he is unsure of what to do.

" _Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu_." The scene now shows that Ayu is behind Anthony and she gives him a gentle push with her left hand and as he turns around gives him a sincere smile.

" _Shinjiterun da, itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo_ " Anthony is now looking at thin air, but he gives a smile turns around and makes to get into the **MS Agito Zero**.

" _Isshou ni mitsuke ni ikou_." As Anthony walks towards his suit for each words is said, Mu, Murrue, Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli flash by.

" _Kimi no kawari wa inai_." As Anthony now climbs up his suit the faces of Kira, Lacus appear.

" _Wasurenaide_ " Anthony now turns around and smiles as he sees the entire crew of the three shipped alliance.

"We fight together" Anthony now gives a smile and gets into the **MS Agito Zero's** cockpit

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

" _Vision is not what your eyes see, but an image that your brain comprehends._ " Aozaki Touko (The Garden of Sinners)

Prior to the first invasion of ORB, Lord Uzumi had given his trusted friend Kisaka a disc.

The contents of it were only truly known to Lord Uzumi at the time.

In a way, this was his way of saying sorry to her for all of this.

Not that it was his fault alone, but he had been a part of it all, the lie that was her life, in the end she had no idea who she really was.

This was the only way to let her know it without having to see her cry and plead with him.

What he had to do was hard enough, his child's tears would only make it harder on both of them.

That is why it had to be like this and Lord Uzumi was grateful that Anthony did not try to talk to him about it.

It was true, he had not known Anthony for long, but what he did see of him, Lord Uzumi could tell that Anthony was a truly kind man or at least an echo of a kind man.

He was not sure for just how long Anthony would be around for.

But he felt that when the young man he just spoke to, gave his word, he kept it.

This world had to change, Lord Uzumi knew that Anthony had said to him " _I can only say that if the path you walk leads straight to Oblivion, walk on if you wish to_."

It can be seen as a way of saying that you death is certain, but Lord Uzumi saw it as a way to say " _I have always followed my beliefs, I am not going to stop you from doing the same, that path leads to oblivion, but walk on it all the same_."

 _With Anthony_

had placed Cagalli down in the **MS Agito Zero** cockpit.

Before she got up he said "Look, I am real sorry about all of this, but there is a time in our lives where we know we can either live and throw away all that we hold dear to us or we can die as ourselves."

Anthony now placed her into the seat and said "I believe that your father is ready to die for his ideals, those who stand beside him are ready as well, in a way it would be a sin if he were ready to give the lives of his soldiers if he was not ready to give his own."

Anthony knew she could not hear him, and now exited the cockpit and began to close it, as he did this, he said to his suit " **Agito Zero** , back me up, but make sure she gets to space safe and if worst comes to pass, I ask that you fight full out, but do not show her the feed of the _Zero System_ , she is too fragile for it this point."

His suit gave a flash of it's eyes in reply and Anthony gave it a nod "Yeah, just make sure she gets out of here, I'll also head out to fight now."

With that Anthony turned his back and moved to the **MS Delta Gundam**.

As he now looked at it, he gave a sigh "I guess the suit does stir my memories of home."

Now Anthony got into the cockpit, part of the deal he had with Erica was that he would have access at to the suit, within reason.

" _It does feel nostalgic to sit in it once more, though the CE controls kind of ruin it for me_."

That aside, it did feel like all those years ago, him in the Hyaku Shiki, in fact had he not used his own **MSN -00100** **Hyaku Shiki** in order to show Tatsuya Yuuki a new Gunpla is not better than the old, it is the pilot inside that truly wins the battle.

Anthony now closed his eyes as he recalled the end of it, it had been truly fun for him, despite facing a kid 9 years his junior.

That was the thrill of Gunpla, it did not truly matter the age of your opponent, just what they were able to do and Tatsuya Yuuki was one hell of a kid.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The Student Council President of Seiho Academy as well as the current Meijin Kawaguchi took off the set of shades that he was wearing._

 _The battle had come to an end, he had lost what's more he had not even been able to get a single hit on his opponent._

 _The_ _ **Amazing Exia**_ _had put up a good fight, but in the end, his skills as a pilot were not as fine tuned as those of Anthony in his_ _ **Hyaku Shiki**_ _._

" _You are truly earned of the name Crimson Comet Yuuki, I think I have grown more from our match."_

 _In reply to that the current Meijin said "I am glad that I got to face you today, I almost forgot that you were one of the people to beat Julian Ayer Mackennzie."_

 _In reply to that Anthony gave a blink "Um, yeah I did, I try not to keep track of who I beat, if I do, it would only make me arrogant or that is my belief."_

 _The 3_ _rd_ _Meijin gave him a nod "I can see what you mean, can I ask you Mr Hitoro, how did you beat me, I thought I had you on the run?"_

 _In reply to that Anthony gave him a nod and said "You did in a sense, but think about it this way, you had me or the run or I wanted you to come after me?"_

 _The 3_ _rd_ _Meijin gave a nod as he said "I see, so the entire fight, you were able to keep ahead of me in order to make me believe that I had you on the run, I did not expect you to pull off what you did?"_

 _In reply to that Anthony just said "Think about it this way, I fight to adapt to the battle I am in, in my old suit, this_ _ **Hyaku Shiki**_ _, I am able to avoid enemy fire as well as return it."_

 _Tatsuya gave a nod and said "I see, you did not do that on purpose to lure me into a sense that you did not have to good far combat in your suit."_

 _Anthony gave him a nod "That is true, but it is also true that I did not have that good ranged attacks, but as a pilot I was able to overcome this, as a pilot I beat, but that may be due to my years of experience."_

 _At this point Yuuki offered his hand and Anthony took it and shook it "It was fun to face you and it reminded me what I truly enjoyed about Gunpla."_

 _Yuuki gave him a smile and said "It is an honour to hear that from you Vermilion Bird, it is truly high praise from you, I will cherish what he this day."_

* * *

 _Present_

It was nice to think back to those days, though they were not so long ago, at this point, it felt as if all of that was a life time ago.

It was sad to look back on it now, to see days of a part of a person that no one else here knows of.

It was at this point that a voice now said to him "I guess you can look at it for just a bit more, but I came here to see why you had got into it and chose not to move it?"

It was the voice of Erica, in reply he gave a blink and just said "No, it is just a lot of old memories about a this suit, it is ok, I am alright to pilot this."

Erica at this point said "Do you, do you have any idea how to pilot that suit, I, I do not mean to come of rude, but can you pilot it, the controls made to fit our _Natural_ standards and such?"

In reply to that Anthony gave a nod and said "I do, I know how to, what did you not know that I knew, in a way I thought you'd be able to guess that I did, it's not like I helped build this at all did I?"

With a sigh, Erica had to concede that to him "I guess you might be able to, but where is Lord Uzumi's daughter, is she safe?"

In reply to her Anthony said "I gues she is safe, if this place were to blow, she would not die in it, I can say that much."

Erica was no fool and she now began to look to the **Agito Zero** , it was safe for her to say "I think you are a bit mad, but what you do, it does make a little bit of sense or at least you can pull it off."

In reply to that Anthony gave a wink at her as he said "I'll let you know that is not the only thing I can _pull off_."

Erica gave a blink in reply as she had no words to say or rather she was unable to find a word or any words to say to that, he had just hit on her.

Sure he was the same age as her, but Erica had a son who she was devoted to, a man was not going to help her, in a way it was that she was afraid to upset her son.

As Anthony was now about to get the **Delta Gundam** out of this place he said "I think it is about time that I showed all of you that, I can pilot more than just one **MS** , can't let it go to the kids heads that they may be or at least think they are better than me, can't let them prove it either."

That lie was so bad, Erica was able to see through it, what she did not was the true reason why he did this or what he planned to do.

But then again, no one did, even if he told all of them his intent or at least what he was going to do and why, no one was sure if it was just for that.

It was not him, it was the fact he knew so much as if he had seen all of this before or at lest knew of it.

It was this and this alone that made most people just a little bit uneasy with him.

"Relax ma'am, I can handle myself and I do have to add that you lot did a very good job with this, it is as if it were my own made by myself for myself.

Erica took that as praise, she did not hear it too often from Anthony so she took what she could.

She now in reply said "Just Erica, I think we can have a long chat over how many suits you have built over a glass of wine after we get to space."

In way it was a step, but since it was Anthony and his past unknown to her, it may just back fire on her very badly.

But in reply to her Anthony said "I think I can do that, but you give me some maple syrup, you keep them nasty wines."

It was in a way a yes, but it also told her that Anthony did not like wine and that he drank maple syrup.

"I think I will go now, I am sure that the _Earth Forces_ will send out a team of **MS** to make on last attack at us or they may have gotten a new leader."

Anthony did not freeze as he said this, but he may have wanted to, he had not looked up the data of who would take Muruta's place or any of the data related to the launch of the _Kusanagi_ or the _Archangel_.

" _I guess I will have to do this the old way then, I guess it is high time to see if I can still pilot a suit all on my own_."

With that said Anthony took in a deep breath and said "The **Delta Gundam** , launching!"

As he said this the area in front of him opened up and he was able to launch out into the skies above ORB.

Sure the controls on this thing was not what he was used to but Anthony found that he was able to _understand_ them.

He gave a smile as he did one thing the **Hyaku Shiki** could never do.

With a few commands Anthony got the **Delta Gundam** to transform it's _Wave rider Mode_.

It felt really cool but as it did this Anthony took note that this was not his suit and that he had to keep an eye on his power.

" _This is cool, I have always wanted to do this, but the limit sure is a pain in my ass, but then again, can't get too used to this, have to give it back to Cagalli and all after this_."

* * *

 _Around Kaguya_

The _EA_ had indeed come back, but they had not come back in full force, just those 3 **MS** were here for now.

If any one had to guess, it was a last attempt to try and kill them before ORB was able to pull of the stunt it had planned.

But these 3 **Gundams** are they were, were not able to get to Kaguya yet, for a what looked like a golden plane of sorts was hounding them.

In fact it looked to be wining or at least just out of reach of the three _EA_ **MS**.

To say it was a plane would be, well inaccurate, the plane was more than just a plane and did not look like a plane at all.

In fact, if one took the time to look at it, one could see that it had legs sticking out the rear of the _plane_.

But it was not until what was now known to be the **MS Raider Gundam** tried to transform and get the drop on the _Golden Plane_ , was the nature of said _plane_ shown to them.

( **Play Music: Gundam Wing OST Wings of a boy that killed Adolescence)** watch?v=DBrDAsKBZBY

In a flash of brilliant golden light that caused all 3 _Boosted Men_ to stop and move away, a golden **MS** now appeared.

They had seen as well as fought this suit before, the pilot of the **MS Forbidden** who had got a hit in on this suit before said "It is just this one, not one of _those_ three suits."

He now with his _new_ scythe made a move to try and hit the golden **MS** , but he found that the suit was very different now.

Orga the pilot of the **MS Calamity** now yelled out "Hey it is moving better than it was the other day, it is really pissing me off!"

The **MS Calamity** now tried to fire it's shoulder mounted cannons, but he did not recall that they had not got those repaired yet.

In fact he had lost it to the black and red **MS** that went by the name of the **MS Agito Zero**.

"Dam it, my guns, I can't fire my guns!"

At this point he began to fire his chest cannon at the suit, but the golden speedster was too quick for me.

Orga now yelled "Stay still so I can kill you!"

At this point he began to fire more and more from his chest, but the golden suit was just always out of the way.

In fact he clipped the side of the **MS Raider** during his little spat and his ally in retaliation shot at him.

Clotho the pilot of the raider now shouted at his ally "Orga you bastard, I'll make you pay for that!"

While the two of them now began to fight one another, the golden suit was left to deal with Shani and the **MS Forbidden**.

"Those two idiots have no sense of time, I'll kill this suit myself it is not like I need them to take this one down, it is mine!"

He began to fire his cannons at it, but to no avail the suit was just to fast for him.

"Dam it, this suit, it really gets on my nerves, he is going to die, die now!"

At this point he tried to launch a charge at the suit, but the golden suit just dodged to the side, jinxed back now to the flank of the **MS Forbidden** , took out it's purple beam sabre that was just a tiny little bit bigger than a regular one and cut off one of the arms of the **Forbidden Gundam**.

The suit now gave the **MS Forbidden** a kick and then fired at it, pushing the pilot back.

Now the voice of the one in the cockpit of the golden suit could be heard.

"Yo, drug trio, did I ever tell you then definition of insanity?"

It was at this point the suit began to withdraw but as he did this he said "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting shit to change, kind of like what you pricks are doing, I think I did say for all of you not to be doped up and high as fuck when you fought me if you wanted to win."

Orga now turned to the see the _golden_ _suit_ pulling back, Clotho did the same but he said "Hey you, where are you going, get back here so I can kill you, the game is not over yet!"

It was at this point he felt a sudden pain in his head, in fact all of the drug trio felt it, if they did not want to lose or die, they had to get back right now.

"I see it now, you have limited time in which can fight, I guess I don't have to beat you, I can just out last you, if I have to I will kill you."

After these words were said the 3 _Boosted Men_ in their **MS** fled from this battle.

 **(Stop Music)**

* * *

 _With Anthony_

As Anthony now pulled back, Kira contacted him on a line.

Anthony accept the call and Kira's face was now seen in a small box on the front screen of the **MS Delta Gundam**.

"Anthony is that really you in the **Delta Gundam**?"

With as much sarcasm as he could must Anthony said "No it is not me, this is my clone, he had I have been with you from the start, that is why we can be in two places at once."

Kira was at least able to pick up on the fact that was a joke and said "I'm, that is a bit funny if it were true and it might just make a little bit of sense, but I can't believe that."

Anthony in reply gave a nod and said "Good, this suit is low on power, Cagalli is in my suit back in Kaguya, I am going to go there, dock this suit in a ship then go into my suit, can you hold out until then?"

Kira in reply said "You just dealt with the only enemies so far, but I guess there may be more on their way here, I can do this, you go do what you have to."

It was at this point that the **MS Justice** came into view and Athrun made to contact Anthony to try to speak to him.

To say Athrun and him were not friends would be a fair statement, but so far neither did hate the other, yet.

With a sigh, Anthony let his link through as Athrun said "I saw you out there, Cagalli was able to use that suit well, but you were able to make it dance, you are one hell of a pilot."

In reply to that Anthony said "I am, you are in your own right, I'll be heading back, are you leaving now?"

It was not that Anthony did not know the answer to that, he just wanted to hear it from the mouth of Athrun himself.

With a shake of his head Athrun said "No I am not, I can't, I can't just let people who I care for die, I won't let them die, if I may, can I ask where is Cagalli?"

With a shrug Anthony said "We all have what we desire to protect, if it is her location you want, she is in _my_ suit, no need to worry she is safe, just didn't want her to go off on her own and act rash after what her father said."

Athrun gave him a nod and said "Yeah I can see that, I mean to say that I can see _her_ going off and acting rashly."

Anthony now said "If you are going to say, watch out for Kira, he may be good, but he is not immortal and his suit isn't either, I'll be along as soon as I can."

In reply to that Athrun said "I can do that for you, despite all you say, you are an even nicer guy than Kira is."

Anthony just cut the link and said "Where does a kid like him get off telling an adult like me about that."

* * *

 _Morgenroete_

Erica was surprised that not only did Anthony come back in _one piece_ , but he also did not have a scratch on the **MS Delta Gundam**.

In fact, it was more than a bit odd, for by all measures the 3 _EA_ **MS** were in all theories, far ahead of the **MS Delta Gundam**.

Anthony saw the look on her face as he got out of the suit, so he said "I told you I can pull many things off, this is just one of them."

It took Erica to blink as well as say "Yeah, you told me" for her to come back to reality and say "Wait hold up, did you just go and face 3 **MS** alone, that gave Kira and the **MS** **Freedom** trouble in a suit that is not as advanced as that?"

All she got in reply was "Now you know it is not the suit but the pilot inside who wins the battle, even if I did not have as good a suit as they did, the result was the same, the means was not, but the result was, I win, all 3 of them lost, I go back here and get Cagalli, they go back and either die or get drugged."

It was a very sick way to put things, it also was a tad bit disturbing that Anthony knew what the _EA_ was doing, but it was not unusual to say the least that he knew their plans.

"I take it you went out there in that suit to show all of us that you can pilot other **MS**?"

In reply to Erica, Anthony said "No I did this for myself."

As he now began to limber up, Anthony said "I think you should move that to your new ship, I will take Cagalli in the **MS Agito Zero** , that is unless all of you do not trust me?"

Erica did trust him, but not that so much, that she'd place her child's future in his hands.

"It is not that I don't trust you, but I would not give you my child to take care of, once I am gone."

In reply to that Anthony said "That is a fair remark, it is true as well, so you did not lie or at least you did your best not to sound rude."

He now gave her a nod, as he now began to walk to the **MS Agito Zero**.

He opened it up and Cagalli was awake and she now yelled "I, I hate you, why can't you let me speak to my father, why won't he come with us, what is up with you, I do not know when you and my father got along so well, why the hell are you doing this!"

In reply to all of this Anthony just said "I am doing it because your father wishes to stay true to the ideals he holds until the bitter end, I do not agree with this at all, but I know it is foolish to try and interfere with a man who intends to die."

She now got out of the suit ran at him and punched Anthony square in the face very hard.

He did not hit her, no he put his arms around her and gave her a hug as he said "I know what it is like to have to watch your loved die, but know this, your father, he is willing to give his life in order to pass on the torch to you, it is up to you to take it or to throw it away."

It was not that these words were very well said or were very moving.

But Cagalli felt the will to fight to run and find her father leave her as she now just broke down into tears.

"I just, I just don't wont him to die, we can, we can both leave, be can both live."

Anthony now pushed her out and held her by the shoulders as he looked into her eyes "Your father, he does not wish to force this upon any one else, he will not ask any one to do what he is not ready to do, that is why, he has chosen to stay back, but know this, all of it is not for nothing, you are his living legacy."

It was at this point that Kisaka came up to her and said "Your father is doing what he sees as right, but he also wishes for you to know about who you are."

Kisaka now held out a CD case to Cagalli "He said that this would make all things clear to you about who you are and just why he had to do this Cagalli."

Kisaka now turned to Anthony and gave him a nod, at this point Anthony took a step back from Cagalli as he let go of her shoulders "I have to go out and cover all of you, do what you want, but remember that it is the living who have to carry on the dreams of the dead."

With that Anthony now began to walk past her to get into his suit, when she caught the sleeve of his left arm.

"I'm, "I'm sorry, I should not have hit you in the face."

In reply to that Anthony gave a shrug "I've taken worse, it is no official, you really are a girl, you sure do punch like one."

Cagalli despite all of this gave a smile to that and said "You don't have to be a jerk you know."

Yet she still had not let go of his sleeve "Um, I can't go and pilot if you are going to keep holding on to me?"

In reply she said "At least, at least let me see what it is like to fight in your suit, is that too much to ask?"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "Sure why the hell not, it is not like they can shoot us down."

Kisaka was about to voice out why that was off the table but Erica gave him a hand sign that he was able grasp the meaning of. It was short and brief for it meant " _Shut up_."

Anthony now got into his suit and Cagalli followed.

As he closed the cockpit Anthony said "The CD you got has what he wants to say to you, but I think he should say it in person all the same, **Agito Zero** , get me a link to Lord Uzumi."

A moment later Lord Uzumi's face came on a screen "I see, I guess it is better that I say it this way after all."

Lord Uzumi took in a deep breath and said "Cagalli, open that case that you were given."

For a change she did as she was told and opened the case that she was given.

There was a CD in it, but there also was a picture of to children, one had blonde hair, one brown hair.

"Cagalli I am not your biological father, I am only the man who raised you, but know that even as we part you will not be alone, for you will be with your brother."

In his mind Anthony said " _Lord Uzumi, I think you need to know, you just blew her mind as in, you blew it out of the water, into space and sent in flying into a star in a galaxy far far away_."

He then added on " _I think we get a visit form a Jedi or a Sith about us littering in their galaxy or some shit along those lines_."

It was at this point that Cagalli flipped the picture over and saw the names of of Kira and her own written on it.

She now said "Kira, Kira's my brother."

Anthony in turn thought " _I hate to do this to all of you, but folks we interrupt this program to bring you Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, gender flip edition_."

Even though he thought this, it was only to draw his mind away from the fact that he was not able to stop Lord Uzumi from dying.

It did feel like he had let this world as well as Lord Uzumi down in a very big way.

"But my child that is all I can say to you, stay strong for me Cagalli and keep the light that I have lit alive in my place."

She now broke down into tears as she said "Father, you'll always be my father, I will, I will do it, I will keep the light alive in your place!"

As she now sobbed Anthony said "I'll clear the skies if any enemy **MS** arrive, good luck to you sir."

At this point Lord Uzumi said "Good luck to you pilot, keep my daughter safe and make sure the light I have kindled does not go out despite all those who will try to snuff it out, you will not be alone, you will be with your brother."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "It wouldn't be a Class Zero mission if it was even remotely possible."

Lord Uzumi gave a smile and then cut the line as Cagalli still gave sobs from where she held onto the chair Anthony was sitting in.

"Once they are all up in space we will go as well, hold on tight, if any enemy **MS** arrive, you might get a little shaken up."

In reply to that, Cagalli gave a sob as she now began to wipe her face "I have to, I have to be strong, I have to be strong for my father, I can't, I can't cry, I have to be strong, I can't cry if I do, if I do, then I am weak."

Anthony turned and looked her in the eyes and said "It is alright to cry, e _ven the strongest and bravest must sometimes weep, it shows they have a great heart, one that can feel compassion for others_."

He now said "That is from one of the stories I used to read when I was a child, it gives me strength and reminds me that it is alright to be who I am, just as you should be who you are, tears are part of what makes us human, if you feel the need to cry."

Cagalli now let the tears flow again as she said through the sobs "I am, I am afraid of what I will lose, I never did think that my father was going to die, right here."

In reply to that Anthony said "It is not up to us to try and figure out when our dears ones are going to die, it is up to us to enjoy the time we have had with them and recall all the good times we had with them, even if it does hurt to do so."

Cagalli now said "You know, you are a lot more mature than I thought you'd be."

In reply to that Anthony said "There is the moment to smile and laugh, in turn there are times when I have to step up and be the adult, this is one of those times."

Now Cagalli said softly "I have to, I have to say to you that I am grateful, grateful that you gave me the chance to speak with my father for this final time."

With a sigh Anthony said "I only did what I saw as right, the days ahead are going to be hard, know it is alright, to be strong know that it is alright to cry, but also get up, dry your tears and move on from there."

Cagalli gave a nod and she now saw in coming **MS** , Anthony moved to face them and picked up how she felt and said "Cagalli talk to me, tell me how you are going to be strong."

As he said this Anthony now began to disable the **Strike Daggers** , cutting of arms and legs as he dashed by.

Cagalli felt the tears come over her even more now as she said "I have to strong, I can cry, but, but I have to get up and live for all of those who cannot."

Anthony now gave out his left hand and said "Hold my left hand, grab it grip it tight."

She did this and held on as the **Agito Zero** took down a few more **Strike** **Daggers** with ease.

"Come on I need you to focus on my voice, take deep breaths in to get the oxygen in."

As he said this he got a call from Kisaka "Come back, if you don't know, it will be too late to get on board."

Anthony gave him a nod and said "Roger that, pull back to you now!"

With a burst of speed, the **Agito Zero** got to the ship the _Kusangi_ in the blink of an eye or rather a few blinks.

Anthony had pulled off landing on it just as it was about to launch on the _Mass Driver_.

As they now launched up into the air Anthony felt the ship his suit was in leave the _Mass Driver_.

Anthony now said "Cagalli take in deep breath, breath don't hold in it!"

It was now that the entire of the _Mass Driver_ was caught in an explosion and Cagalli screamed "Father!"

* * *

 _Kusanagi_

At first they had to get out of the bit of the _Kusanagi_ they were in to let the rest of it get put on piece by piece. It was quite the sight to see in fact.

Anthony had let Cagalli go and rest in _her_ room, she needed it now, she had stopped crying, but she was still in that delicate stage.

Now on his way to the hangar Kisaka asked him "How is she, is she going to be alright?"

Anthony came to a halt and said "She just lost her father, right after he rocked her world, I can tell you that she is certainly not fine by any standards known to man."

That hit Kisaka right between his eyes and he said "She has to grow from this, right now none of us have the luxury to hide from the real world."

In reply to that Anthony said "She is but a child, who just lost the only family she knew up until this point, I know that this is not over, in fact it has only begun, but know this, she is still a child and all children have a right to mourn for their parents, give her time, she will come to you when she is ready."

Now that was a far cry or at least a long shot if any had heard, but Kisaka did know that Lord Uzumi had left Cagalli in _Anthony's_ care.

"I may say that you may want to at least speak to her, in a time like this, it is good to have a face that you know cares for you around."

Kisaka gave him a nod as he said "If I did not say it before, then I will do so now, there is no way in hell that you are just some cadet or what not."

In reply to that Anthony said "You're right, I'm not just _a_ cadet, I am one of the _Agito Cadets_ from _Class Zero_ , the best of the best, the elite strike team who can go to hell and back, we do the missions that most can't do."

Kisaka gave a blink and then said "Okay, I can see now as you put it that way, it does fit with all that you have done so far."

On a side note Anthony said "I have to say, to put parts of the ship on in space after a launch like that, the crew must have nerves of steel."

In reply Kisaka gave a nod and said "Yes we do what we have to, just like you do what you have to or as you say, _see as right_."

Anthony then said "It does look a bit like the _Archangel_ on the inside, I guess that is due to the fact that you lot built that ship as well as this."

Kisaka gave another nod and said "That is true, if it is alright with you, I will go see Cagalli now."

Anthony gave him a nod "You don't need to ask me to, you have to ask _her_ to see her."

Kisaka gave him a nod "You know, I don't have it in me to stop her tear now.

"Anthony just said "Me thinks you doth protest to much, but if you do, that is your problem not mine."

It was at this point the voice of Kira Yamato was heard "Anthony, is it alright with you if we see Cagalli?"

Anthony turned to face him and said "I have to ask, why is the entire crew now asking me to see her, she has a voice you know, you can just go up and ask her."

Anthony saw that Athrun was with him and said "So you both came to check on her, how nice of the two of you."

He now said to Kisaka "It looks like you spot just got stolen, it is rather funny I think, for 2 young men to pay a lady a visit?"

Kira gave a sigh and said "This is not the time for some of your antics, can we see her or not."

In reply to that Anthony said "You lot don't need to ask me, you need to ask her, if she wants to let you in and speak to her, Kisaka do me a solid, take them to her for me will you, I need to get a bite to eat."

Kisaka looked at him and asked "A _solid_?"

In reply Anthony gave a wave as he walked away "It is just another word to use instead of favour in case you didn't know, oh wait, which way is it to the food, I don't know?"

Athrun now said "For a guy who seems to come of as a bit of a fool, he sure is able to pilot like a demon out of hell."

Kira shook his head as he said "It is only an act of his, to make us as well as himself feel a little at ease, that is all."

Kisaka now looked to Kira and asked "And who told you that, he may really not know his way around this place yet."

Kira gave him a nod and said "That may be true, but if it is Anthony, he can pull of things that no one else can, most of us on board the _Archangel_ ,have come to see that he is just like us, but it is the way he reacts to all that is going on, that makes him different."

It was at this point a Kisaka said "I should show you to Cagalli this way please."

Athrun and Kira both gave him a nod and walked down the path or rather held on to the side thing as they went.

Kira had no idea what he was in for, but the shock may be even bigger to Athrun, who at this time felt a slight throb in his chest.

It was after the trio left and all was clear Anthony gave a sigh of relief.

" _To think that all of this is really taking it out of me, I forgot that when any one is emotional, it takes a lot of time as well as energy to just be reach out to them, let alone be in the same area as them_."

He now said out loud "Poor child, to have her father taken away as well as a few things she does not understand thrust upon her, I do hope she is able to cope with all of this crap."

It was now that he let out another sigh as he stomach rumbled "I do need to eat, time to find the food, fast!"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony had got himself a bowl of rice and some protein power, the rice he liked, the power, well it to say it tasted like shit would be an insult to shit.

If the Devil took a shit and then his shit took a shit, then that shit took a shit, then that is what this might taste like.

"I should have taken just the rice, all of this, I could have avoided."

He made a face as he now ate the rice and protein powder, it was food, well at least part of it was _real_ food.

"I think that I did not think this out so well, I can tell that this is all that was in this ship, but seriously?"

He gave a sigh as he took in a spoon full of it and began to chew it and then swallow it.

"I think I may get use to this in time, well by use I mean that I will no longer be able to taste a thing, so in a way, what I said is true."

It was at this point, on of the **Astray** pilots came up to him, it was Asagi and she said "I think you should stop making a fuss, if you don't like the food we have, you can leave."

In reply to her Anthony gave a smirk and said "I will forgive you that, you have no idea who it is you speak to or the true consequences of what you just said to me, but know that even _Pulse_ will take action if he is insulted a third time, run along now and play with your friends, as you can see, I am eating in here, shoo."

In reply to that Asagi said "Why you, don't tell me to shoo, what am I a kid?"

As if to mock her Anthony said "Let me check, you are 16 years old, 16 is smaller than 18 and 18 is the legal adult age in ORB so, I _can_ call you a kid and tell you to shoo."

All Asagi could say in reply was "What an ass."

Be he did have a counter to that and said "If I get this right, I was here and then you came and spoke to me, if I recall, it was you who came and started things so you are the ass here, and I mean you as a person not the part of your body, by the way."

Asagi could not help but give a blush at that last part for the way he put it across, he had to state that last bit that he was not talking about her body.

"Hey just what did you say, did look at my ass!"

Anthony took in a spoon of rice and protein ate it and then said "No, I do not look a women in that way or rather I am unable to any more."

Asagi was able to pick up on the tone of his voice and she quickly said "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now."

With that she left Anthony to enjoy his food, she had got the feeling that the subject she did not mean to bring up not a good one for Anthony to recall to any one.

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira now knocked on the door to Cagalli's room as he said her name "Cagalli?"

She did not say a word, but Kira and Athrun could tell that she was crying in there.

With a quick glance to Athrun, Kira gave him a nod and then pushed on a button the opened the door.

As the door opened Kira went in, but Athrun now chose to stop in the doorway.

He was not sure if he should intrude or not, so he chose to stay out of the way for now.

Kira on the other hand now glided into the room and saw that Cagalli was sitting on her bed and crying.

Kira now leaned towards her and said her name once more "Cagalli."

She now looked up to as well as at him.

Tears still in her eyes still forming in her eyes she looked at him for a bout 3 seconds, then she pushed herself to his chest, in the zero gravity, she pushed him back as well.

She did not say a word, she only whimpered as she cried into his chest.

Kira now began to stroke her head in order to comfort her.

Athrun now looked on at them, he knew what it was like to lose his mother, but he had no idea what it must have been like for Cagalli to lose her father like that and be left an orphan of this war.

It was a sad sight, but Athrun felt as if the two of them in this scene could be lovers, no it was more like siblings.

Kira now said "You need to get cleaned up, I hear you went in the **Agito Zero** with Anthony into space, so that is the 2nd time he has let you into his suit."

She gave him a nod and then said "I can, I can clean up on my own, but if you want to wait here, that, that would be nice."

As she now moved for the bath room in her cabin Kira asked her "Is it alright if Athrun waits in here too?"

Cagalli gave him a nod and said "It is, we can't have him standing in a doorway all day like that."

She gave a nod and Athrun entered the room, now Cagalli closed the door and began to wash her face and get into some clothes that were not so, well formal and more suited to her.

As she now washed her face Kira now said to Athrun "This is what I wish to fight against, I don't want to see any of my friends in tears Athrun."

Athrun gave a nod "I think, I think I know how you feel."

Kira then said "All this time that we have lost to this war as well as the people we have lost to it, I just, I just don't want anyone else to go through it."

Athrun gave him a nod "I know what you mean, but it is just no possible, not for you or me." Kira now said "What if it was not just us Athrun?"

* * *

 _With Mu_

Mu and Murrue had now come to the _Kusanagi_ and Kisaka came to greet them as well as escort them to the bridge.

He now told them about this ship "We originally used _Kusanagi_ to maintain contact with _Heliopolis_ , I suppose it is a capable enough **MS** transport system, with adequate armour, but it doesn't really compare to the _Archangel_."

As the three of them moved along, they now saw the three pilot of the **MS Astrays** and what looked like a little kid with them.

Mu now said "So it is divided into 5 compartments and the people on board travel between them by a way of the central areas, very efficient."

The three of them now came on to the bridge and Murrue now said "This is just like the _Archangel_ 's."

Kisaka in reply said "Or rather the _Archangel's_ is just like this, after all they were both created by _Morgenroete._ "

It was true and as both Mu and Murrue took a quick look around, Kisaka now asked "Can you bring up a map of this region of space."

The voice of Erica Simmons now said in an upbeat manner "You got it."

She turned and gave a smile to them and Mu had to say "Well Chief Erica Simmons."

In reply to that she said "Nice to see you too Commander, you're using M1's in the unfamiliar environment of space, how would you guys ever manage with out me."

After she said this she now pulled up the map that Kisaka had asked her to.

She did not expect the voice of Anthony Hitoro to say "Dot check your vector, there seems to be no signs of intelligent life in this area."

He said this with a hand to his ear and then as the four sets of eyes fell on him he said "What, I can't go and lie on a top tier report now can I?"

All in the room got that he had just made a bad joke at Erica and they all gave a cringe at this joke.

"Ego aside, I think you were about to say a few things, Kisaka?"

In reply to this Kisaka said "Remind me not to stroke my ego in front of you or I will have to hear a bad joke like that again."

Anthony at this point said "What a bad joke, like the **MS** you lot have?"

All of them gave a cringe one more time and Murrue said "Anthony can you do us all a favour and lay off the jokes for now."

Anthony gave a shrug and then looked at her and Mu and said "I guess I can for now at least."

Kisaka now said "This is our present position, as you are aware the PLANTS are at L5 while Artemis is at L3."

It was at this point Anthony said "If we need to get supplies, we should head for the L4 area, I believe there was a bunch of colonies in that area that you can gather supplies from."

As if she did not expect Anthony to give his input Murrue turned to face him and said "Head for the L4 Colony group?"

Kisaka now said "Niether the _Kusanagi_ or the _Archangel_ will have to worry about resupplying for a while, but that doesn't mean that the supplies that they'll last indefinitely."

This was true, as well as it was a big pain in the ass to most people.

In the end, it does not matter how good your army is, if it does not have food, you are by all means _screwed_.

Kisaka now whent on to say "Water in particular will become a real issue real soon a group of colonies at L4 were damaged and abandoned after the start of the war, they may be empty, but they'll be useful as water sources."

As he had said this, Cagalli, Kira and Athrun had now come onto the bridge and had heard the issue at hand.

Murrue did not like the idea of it and said "This sound awfully familiar."

Mu turned his head to her and said "It'll be alright, this is different from Junius Seven."

Athrun at this point said "You know I am pretty sure that there are some still functioning colonies at L4."

All eyes turned to look at him after he said this, as if to ask how did he know of this.

To answer this he said " _ZAFT_ investigated the area after receiving reports a suspicious group hold up there."

He then added "However this was quite a long time ago, although no one really lives there any more, I am sure that some of the colonies have functioning facilities."

Kira gave his friend a smile and said "That sounds perfect for us."

Kira now gave a pause and turned to Anthony "Is there any thing we should know about these places before we go there, Anthony?"

As if to reply to this Anthony said "I know of the place _Mendel Colony_ , I believe it was deserted due to a viral outbreak of an origin that I have no data on, I do know that a man by the name Dr Ulen Hibiki had a lab on this, from what the **Agito Zero** has shown me, the man was a leader in genetics and things like that."

Anthony gave a slight smile to Kira and Cagalli as if the three of them were all in on some awful secret.

Kisaka at this point said "If what I know is true, it was _Blue Cosmos_ who killed Ulen Hibiki and his wife Via."

Kisaka now looked at Anthony and said "You knew it was not a viral outbreak, but you said that all the same so we can find our own answer."

In retort to that Anthony just shook his head "No I know he was killed in his home by a fire, I did not think he died in his lab, at least I am sure that it was not _Blue Cosmos_ who started the fire that brunt down his mansion."

Anthony now gave a sigh "But that is just from the data I have, any knew data and all that I said can and may just be obsolete."

He gave Murrue a nod and then said "But in the end it is up to you lost to decide what to do."

Murrue then said "That is true, but I am sure all of us know that it is better to consult with all of our allies, before we take action."

Anthony gave her a nod and now said "I'll be at my suit, tell me if you plan to move."

As Anthony now left the bridge "I can see you have a few things to get clear, do as you see fit, but know most things that we see are not the way they appear to be."

That was cryptic to say the least, but it also did alert Mu to what it was that Anthony meant as well as what he had to ask.

Athrun on the other hand was only able to think " _He is some guy, he can insult you as well as compliment you or he can do both or one and mean the other, not only that he was able to jump into ORB's new suit and pilot it as if he were meant to, if I have learned anything, it is that he quite the guy_."

This was all true but he did not expect Mu to now say to him "There is one thing I have to ask, are you okay with this?"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Some time had passed since he had been on the bridge, mostly he had been in his suit just taking a nap.

Now as he came out and was about to pass the area to go from the hangar to the rest of the ship he saw a seen he knew all to well.

It was also a scene that he did not wish to be a part of, but it was too late now.

Cagalli had taken out the photo her father had left for her and now gave it to Kira.

She was not sure if she wanted to show Kira this, but after about a half a second. She now said "It's this?"

Kira took the photo in his hand and looked at it, he was not too sure why he had been given it.

So he looked up at Cagalli and asked her "A photo, of who?"

Cagalli at this point had her face looking to the ground as Athrun now came over to see the photo.

All Cagalli said was "Other side?"

Kira at this point flipped it over with Athrun now looking on from over his shoulder.

The names _Kira_ and _Cagalli_ were written there as if to say it was the 2 of them in the photo.

Kira now in shock said "Huh, Cagalli?"

Kira now looked up at her and Athrun as did too as soon as he got what was going on.

Cagalli did not meet their eyes at first, her eyes were on the floor.

She now turned her head slightly to her right as she said "My father gave me this photo, it was in a CD that I was told would explain all of this, he said that I wouldn't be alone, I would be with my brother."

Both Kira and Athrun were taken aback in shock, Cagalli's face now began to scrunch up as tears formed in her eyes.

As she tried to hold back her tears, her arms found their way to Athrun as she held on to him, much to his own surprise.

Kira in turn was just shocked and had returned to look at the picture, it was as he was doing this that Cagalli asked "What is all of this supposed to mean?"

Kira now just said "I don't know, I honestly don't have a clue."

It was at this point that Kira then recalled what Anthony had said to them just as he left the bridge.

" _But know most things that we see are not the way they appear to be_."

In a way, it was as if he had alluded to this, sure he knew of it."

Athrun now looked at Kira and then back to Cagalli and said "Huh, twins?"

Kira now said "Wait, is this part of what Anthony meant with what he said back on the bridge, how did he know?"

Cagalli now said "He was with me, or rather I was in his suit with him when my father told me this, but it was he who hailed my father to speak to me, if I had to say, it is as if he knew about this all along?"

Kira gave a nod "That is a good idea, but what will he tell us if we do."

Anthony at this point said "I did know in a way, or at least I was able to see that the two of you had the a very similar if not the same smile."

It was true in a way, the two of them did have the same smile, but it was also true that not many would notice such a thing.

Kira now asked him "Wait, if you did know why did you not tell us?"

In reply to that Anthony said "Take a guess why I did not, I did not keep it from you to harm you."

Athrun was able to pick up on what Anthony was saying and said "I take it you kept it from the two of them, due to the fact that it was none of your business?"

Anthony gave him a nod "That is it, it is not for me to say that two of you are siblings, in fact I am sure the two of you would had just said I was mad if I did."

Kira now gave a nod "That does make sense, but if what I think is true or more like if this feeling I have in my gut is right, you know who the lady in the picture is?"

Anthony took in a deep breath as he gave a nod and said "That I do not know?"

In reply to that Cagalli said "Wait, what do you mean you do not know, you knew about all us being siblings?"

Anthony now lied as he said "No, I am sorry, I do not know who she is, believe it or not, but I do not pry into your person lives nor is it my wish, the woman in that photo, I do not know who she is sorry."

In reply to that Kira gave a nod "I am partly glad that you do not, well thanks for being open with us."

In his head though Anthony thought " _I'm sorry, that was a half truth, while I did not pry into your lives, I do know who she is, just it is not for me to tell you_."

It was at this point Athrun noticed something about Anthony and asked "Did you just go out there like that with no spacesuit on?"

In reply to that Anthony said "The doors out there are shut, as well as the fact that the area out there is pressurised so I don't really need a suit, why do I not wear a suit, that is because I am fully committed to not dying in battle."

In reply to that Athrun said "You know that my just come back to bite you in the ass one of these days?"

In reply to him Anthony just said "This is my way of life, the path I have chosen to walk."

* * *

 **Okay first off, I am sorry that I took my own sweet time to get this out to all of you, it would have been out just a few hours (Cough 6 to 9 hours earlier) if my niece had not been over (age 11 months). I will address the flash back, it will have been before the Semi finals in the tournament in Build fighters. Why did I put it in, well I just wanted you all to see that Anthony was a really good Gunpla player and he still has it. Yeah I made his most used suit the Hyaku Shiki, why because I like it and I like Quattro. Now that Anthony is awakening or rather is a Newtype, it is even easier for him to pilot suits. Also I might add that he will have piloted Cosmic Era Suits before for naturals, that is why he knows how to pilot them. He also has faced the Raider, the Forbidden and the Calamity back in Gunpla, sure it is not the same thing, but they do treat it (Or he does) as close to life and death as he could. Why was Anthony being a bit of a dick to Asagi, well he was still bit annoyed at Lord Uzumi for dying and all, he accepted it, but it does not mean he liked it. Why did he not tell Kira and Cagalli who the lady was well, it would look like he was a freak who researched all the people he was around (He does not, he did though when he was back home and he was not in SEED). Did anyone notice that Anthony used the quote at the start of the story hmm?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and till next time WE ARE GUNDAMS!**


	30. Chapter 29

**So this is chapter 29, (I have written 30, but the 1st was just the prologue). Also 300,000 words AWW YEAH, as well as, AWW SHIT. I did not think this story would take that long, I mean it has taking a shit load of my time. Okay this chapter a few more things are going to go on and I will do my best to answer all questions at the end. This story has really gotten to me, I mean I started it back in june 2015, okay I did take a break around September to about November, but hey I have been writing this for a really long time, might as well finish it. This chapter covers most of episode 42 of Gundam SEED. I left a bit out at the end due to the fact that I can put it in next chapter for a stronger start. Also I'd like to thank all of you who gave me reviews it really helps to keep a story going. (Or at least in my case because it tells me people actually read the story.)**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming (Tell me what you think of the story and what can be improved on or what you think is going to happen.)**

* * *

Opening Song: Fight Together

Before the music starts the images of Anthony at the age of 14 is shown then it flashes to Anthony at the age of 19 and then Anthony at the age of 27.

The Music begins to play and the shadows of Anthony, Ayu, Kira, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue Athrun, Dearka and Yzak are seen walking through the centre of the sun.

Then the sun shines brightly and covers the screen in yellow light as the words Gundam Agito SEED come into view upon the yellow background.

" _Yo ga akeru mae ni tabitatou."_ The _Archangel_ now sits into space, not moving just on the right side of the screen.

" _mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou_." The thrusters of the Archangel now begin to fire up as it begins to move towards the left side of the screen.

" _Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai_." The scene now screen wipes now to the _Agito Cadet manuel_ lying on a white desk in side the _Archangel_.

" _Oh_ " The scene now shows Miriallia holding hands with Tolle, Flay beside Sai and Kuzzey before they were enlisted.

" _I_ " The scene now shows the first encounter between Kira and Athrun in front of the Gundams.

" _Know_ " The scene now shows Anthony's first clash with the Le Creuset team

" _What I'm_ " The scene now shows the clash between the Desert Tiger, the **Agito Zero** and the **Strike**.

" _Supposed_ " The scene now shows Anthony and Selene in the DSSD base shaking hands.

" _To do_ " The scene now shows Anthony when he walked out on Lacus, Kira and Delilah.

" _Donna shiren ga machiuketeyou to_." The scene now shows the _Agito Cadet Manuel_ on the desk but now shows Anthony standing up in front of it, with his head looking at it, his eyes are covered by his hair.

" _Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai"_ The scene has Anthony reaching for the book then taking back his hand from it as if he was unsure if wanted to pick it up or not.

" _Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu_ " The scene now zooms in on Anthony and shows that in his other hand he had a picture of his family.

In the pause the screen zooms quickly into his eyes as the words " _Fly to the light"_ are said.

" _Tatakai no hate_ " As this is said, the **MS Freedom** is seen disabling mobile suits with it's beam sabres

" _Ni eta kizuna_." Cagalli is now seen jumping into the **MS Delta Gundam** and giving a nod to someone.

" _Dare ni mo kizutsuke_ " The **MS Buster** is now seen turning around and fire all of it's guns off at a foe.

" _Sase wa shinai_ " Athrun is now seen giving a nod to the **MS Justice** before he jumps into it.

" _Nigirishimeta_ " Mu is now seen as he runs into the hangar and towards the **MS Stirke**

" _te hirakeba_ " Murrue is now seen sitting in her Captains chair and closing her eyes.

" _Soko ni_ " Tolle is now seen getting out of the med bay and giving the doctor the thumbs up.

" _chikara ga yadoru_ " The **Ms Agiot Zero** is now shown avoiding enemy fire and then firing its Twin Buster Rife. As it does this the screen is engulfed by a _vermilion_ light.

" _Saa hajimeyou_." A much younger Anthony is now seen running with his twin and younger boy with blue hair through a crowd towards a stadium.

" _Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru_." As they run all three of them seem to grow and began to walk futher away from each other, but as they do, each is joined by another person.

" _Horo mite goran"_ All of them a good way a part, Anthony at the far right, his twin Keith on the far left, and the young man with blue hair in a uniform with a yellow jacket in the middle. Anthony wears a red pant with a black top and his brother wears a black pant with a red top.

" _Ikutsu no umi hedateteita to shite mo_." They all wave out to one another and smile. The young man with blue hair was beside a young woman in white and he is now wearing a white shirt. Beside Anthony is Ayu he fades out but the comes back and flies rather than walks beside him. His twin brother give both of them the thumbs up as they now run to the stadium.

" _Itsu datte sasaeteriu_." All of them arrive at the gate to the stadium give one hive fives and then enter it.

" _Osorezu ni mae e, wasurenaide, we fight together_." The three of them are joined by Sei Lori and Reiji as they now walking into the light of the stadium.

" _Kegashita koto wa nai_." The scene now shows Anthony when he was first speaking to Kira alone.

" _Ano hi miageta_." The scene now shows Anthony have a joke with Tolle back in the desert.

" _Dokomatiemo taku_ " This scene is Anthony talking with Mu in the Cafeteria before they eat.

" _Hiroi sora_." Anthony is now talking to Lacus while she was on board the _Archangel_.

" _Zuibun to tooku made kita_ " This scene is when Anthony and Andrew Waltfeld met for the first time in person.

" _Sorezore no chikai no mune ni_." This scene now shows Anthony and Cagalli sparring, in the **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Delta Gundam**.

" _Mayoi nado nai_." This scene shows Anthony talking to Dearka while he was being held in a cell on board the _Archangel_.

" _Seou mono gar aru_." This scene now shows Anthony talking to Murrue in the officers lounge.

" _Hi ga nobori_." the scene now shows Anthony staring at the **Agito Zero** as if he is unsure of what to do.

" _Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu_." The scene now shows that Ayu is behind Anthony and she gives him a gentle push with her left hand and as he turns around gives him a sincere smile.

" _Shinjiterun da, itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo_ " Anthony is now looking at thin air, but he gives a smile turns around and makes to get into the **MS Agito Zero**.

" _Isshou ni mitsuke ni ikou_." As Anthony walks towards his suit for each words is said, Mu, Murrue, Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli flash by.

" _Kimi no kawari wa inai_." As Anthony now climbs up his suit the faces of Kira, Lacus appear.

" _Wasurenaide_ " Anthony now turns around and smiles as he sees the entire crew of the three shipped alliance.

"We fight together" Anthony now gives a smile and gets into the **MS Agito Zero's** cockpit

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

" _Friends are connected by heart! You can't just rinse off something that's stained on your soul!_ " Ling Yao (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)

 _Flashback_

Athrun now stood in front of Kira, Dearka and Anthony, he was just about to get on board a shuttle to go back to the PLANTS.

"Dearka, if I don't make it back from this, I want you to pilot the **Justice** in my place."

Dearka just gave him a smile and said "No can do, the only guy alive who should pilot that suit, is you, I am sure that you'll be back."

Athrun now turned to Anthony and said "I can't say I know you well, but I can say that you are one hell of a pilot and if what Kira has told me is true, you are one heck of a guy."

In reply to that Anthony said "Right back at you."

Though Kira was not sure if he had told Anthony much in that regard.

Anthony now said "There are a few things that I am aware of that are going on in right now in the PLANTS."

Athrun gave a blink and then asked "Like what, what is going on there, what do you know that the rest of us don't?"

In reply to him Anthony said "If what I have is accurate, then I know that your father Patrick Zala, is now making his move to wipe out any and all who oppose him, Siegel Clyne as well as Lacus Clyne are on the top of that list."

At this point Athrun grabbed Anthony by the collar and said "It is not true, no all that you said, it can't be true!"

Anthony just calmly said "I said if my data was accurate, I know that there is a chance it is not."

Athrun let go of Anthony and then said "No it must be, I don't know what it is you get or how you get it, but I can see him, I can see him blaming JOSH-A on Lacus."

Anthony narrowed his eyes and said "If you did not know, it was Lacus who gave Kira the **Freedom**."

Athrun gave him a nod "I know that and I know why, but I am sure that she is not the one who sold _ZAFT_ out at JOSH-A."

As if to give him the answer to who it was Anthony said "It is a man whom all trust but many do not really know, we all wear masks to hide who we really are, it is just that some of us do not ever take them off."

Athrun now asked "Was it you who told them off it?"

In reply to that Anthony shook his head "I did not, but I did know of it, I was aware that it was meant to have gone down in May, I am not too sure how they caught on to _ZAFT_."

It was a blatant lie, but none in the room knew that, Anthony knew Rau had been the one to do all of this.

But to just say that it was Rau would not do, he also knew that Rau would show who he truly was to Kira and Mu very soon.

Kira now said "Be safe or at least if you have to do what you see as right my friend."

It was at this point that Cagalli came into the room saying "Wait a minute, Athrun, why are you doing this!"

She now collided with him, her arms on his shoulders and all Athrun could say to her was a single word, her name "Cagalli?"

She now asked "Tell me you're not really going back to the PLANTS!"

In reply all he was able say in replly to this was "I'm sorry."

Cagalli now said "Sorry doesn't cut it, do you know what they will do to you if you return without that!"

She now turned her head to the **MS Justice** as if to say to Athrun that she knew how much that suit meant to the PLANTS and to _ZAFT_.

Athrun in reply just said "It is better if the **Justice** stays here and if worst comes to worst, I'm sure Kira will take care of it."

The two of them still did not notice the fact that they were drifting away from the rest of the group.

As if to rebuke him, Cagalli said "That isn't what I meant!"

Anthony now said quietly to Dearka "Is it me or is he as dense as he is a good pilot?" Dearka now said "I never looked at it that way before, but hey we can tell him?"

It was at this point that Athrun and Cagalli bumped into a wall and the two of them began to move back to the group.

As this happened, Athrun said "I know, but I have to go, it is what I have to do Cagalli, I must, there I some things I must clear up first."

Cagalli with her hands now upon his shoulders said "Athurn?" Athrun now said back to here "One way or the other, I have to know."

It was at this point that Kira came to Cagalli and said her name "Cagalli."

It was to assure her in a way. Cagalli now turned and in turn said his name "Kira."

Kira now said "You know he has to."

Cagalli now turned back to look at Athrun who gave her a kind of grim smile and she let go of his shoulders.

Anthony at this point said "What no kiss for good luck or any thing like that?"

As he said this, he got the exact reaction from the pair that he wished to.

Both Cagalli and Athrun gave a deep blush, it was as if they had no idea of what it was that had just been said.

"It, it, it is not like that, I, I have no idea what it is you are on about."

Anthony gave a grin and said "If so, why did you stut, stutter, can I, I ask?"

It was a dick move to say the least so he quickly said "My bad, my bad, it was just a joke, though it's bad."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony now sat in the **MS Agito Zero** , he was just resting, he too did need rest, it was a bit of a drag, but he had to do it.

Lucky for him, he now had got used to his suit and was able to sleep in it well, as if it was a real bed.

But all of this came to an abrupt end as his suit woke him up to inform him of a very like path that he was on.

Now waking up as if he just got out of a coma Anthony gave a blink at what he saw, it was not good.

It was a broadcast about Lacus Clyne, the speech was not done by Patrick Zala, no it was done by the mother of Yzak Joule, Ezalia Joule.

It was at this point that Anthony knew that Siegel Clyne must be dead.

What Ezalia Joule said was "Lacus Clyne's wish for peace has left her open to others influence, but we understand what is really happening here and that's why we want to save her."

"We need to free her from the grasp of the evil naturals who are only using her, if they want to save her, those who really care about her, should provide us with the information we need."

It was over, for now, if all things played out like they did in the real _SEED_.

This _save_ her was really _kill_ her, though Anthony to ponder " _If all of this is now playing out, I have to ask, how did they place the blame on the Clyne family, I should find out more about this, but to do that I have to leave_?"

Anthony now moved the **MS Agito Zero** into motion and pulled up Kisaka on the bridge.

"I have a few bits of data that I need to verify exist, can I leave the _Kusanagi_?"

In reply to him Kisaka said "I'd much rather you stay with us, but I am pretty sure that I can't stop you."

Anthony gave him a nod and now said "I'll be back."

Kisaka in reply said "Well I hope so, if you aren't they who is going to bail us out of the fire when it counts."

In reply to him Anthony says "Oh I am sure you guys can handle a fire fight or two, the 3rd on my be pushing it, I am not sure if your ship can hold up in a fight, I'll meet up with you later, until then."

It was at this point that Anthony cut the link and began to make his suit move to get out to the ship.

" _I need to look at all things here, I am only going to check if the Lacus and her ship can launch, if she is in any real danger, then I can step in, but if I do it too soon, it will only cause her more problems_."

At this point it was pretty clear to Anthony that Lacus was on the top of the _ZAFT_ most wanted list, even higher than he was.

It was clear that they meant to kill her, only a fool would think that Ezalia meant she'd save Lacus Clyne.

It then hit Anthony "Kisaka tell Kira, that he should follow me to the PLANTS, things might get a bit too rough for Athrun to handle on his own."

* * *

 _With Athrun_

After getting to the PLANTS, he had been placed in detention or rather the brig, it was true, he had come back on an _EA_ ship, so it was the usual reaction to such a thing.

He had come to speak with his father, but so far his father had not listened to a word he had said.

It was not a good meet up for the Zala family, in fact it may just be the last time they see one another as father and son, if they still did at this point.

"I'm warning you Athrun, I won't tolerate this kind of talk, especially from a boy who doesn't understand a thing."

Patrick had got up from his desk and was now closing in on his son, to his credit in a stern voice, Athrun said "I think you're the one who doesn't really understand what is going on here."

It was now that Athrun began to list the battles to his father. "Alaska, Panama, Victoria."

It was in these 3 places that the very nature of this war had changed into a real genocide.

"You attacked them due to what they had done to you and in turn you are attacked for what you did to them, this war is just escalating!"

The two, father and son were now staring down one another as Patrick was now right in front of his son.

"Where did you get these crazy idea's!"

He then said "It's that girl, did Lacus Clyne fill your head with lies too, that girl Athrun, she is a traitor to us all!"

In reply to him Athrun asked "What is with you, what do you have against the Clyne family that have made you hate them so much!"

In reply to his son, Patrick said "They betrayed us and told the Naturals of our plan to attack JOSH-A, they cost us many lives as well as **MS** , do you think that there is any other reason why boy!"

In reply to that Athrun said "Do you even know what you are saying, where is the proof that all of this is true or are you just trying to get rid of them due to the fact that you only wish to meet power with power and you know that is what they oppose!"

In reply to his son now, Patrick replied "Yes, they betrayed us, and I will do what I have to, I will meet power with power and when the very last Natural is dead, this war will end!"

It now became clear to Athrun, how far his father had fallen, he felt that he may have known this all along, but he had chosen to ignore it, so he could avenge his mother, but this, this was by no means what he wished to do.

"Have you lost your mind father, you can't just want to kill all of them just because they are not like us!"

Patrick Zala now grabbed his son by the collar and said "Now tell me Athrun, what happened to our **MS** the **Justice** and the **Freedom** and answer carefully because I forgive no one!"

The names of the suits did not fit, sure it fit for his father who was a mad man at this point, but to call **MS** , **Justice** and **Freedom** , when all they are made to do is kill, was sick.

In reply to his father Athrun gave a calm reply "Are you serious, do you mean what you just said father, about how you want all of the Naturals dead!"

He did raise his voice at the end, it was sick, his father was sick, all of it was sick.

To think he had fought and killed for this, to think that this was no longer a war, but a case of genocide.

His father on the other hand did not miss a beat and said "That is the whole point of this war, that reason and that reason alone, is why we are fighting this war, how could you have possibly forgotten that fact!"

Patrick now threw his son to the ground in anger, it hurt Athrun, it was now that Patrick went to his drawer and pulled out a gun, turned safety off and pointed it at his only child.

Athrun now asked "A gun father?"

Patrick with gun aimed at his son said "What a pathetic sight you are, now stop this nonsense and answer, where are the **Justice** and the **Freedom** , I won't hesitate to have you arrested as a traitor if you don't answer my question, Athrun!"

Athrun just looked at the man who was once his own father, there was no love in his eyes, no love at all, but due to this silence his father now called in the guards.

As soon as he did this, Six armed guards in body armour and helmets came into the room and pointed there guns at Athrun.

In Athrun's mind the voice of Anthony echoed " _I can only say that if the path you walk leads straight to Oblivion, walk on if you wish to._ "

It had a few meanings to it, but the one that Athrun did pick up on was " _Never compromise who you are for your life, the ideals that we live by are who we are and they are worth dying for_."

He also recalled a part that Anthony had told him back in the hangars in ORB "" _I am sure that your father is going to aim a bit higher than just a nation_."

Athrun had to think " _Is this what he meant by that, did he know that it was going to come down to this, this man, he is not my father, no in fact he is not even an echo of the man my father was, he is a just a monster_!"

Athrun now gave a yell and charged at his father, but he was shot through the shoulder by his father, knocking him back on to the ground.

As he now fell down and clutched his shoulder, Patrick said "Don't kill this fool, there are still some things he needs to tell me."

All of the men said "Yes Sir."

Two of his men now lifted up Athrun, Patrick now said "Take him away pry the location of the **Justice** and the **Freedom** out of him, use what ever means of persuasion you have to."

As he was walking away Athrun notice how the picture of himself and his mother that had been on the desk of his father was now on the ground with the glass that held it broken.

As the two soldiers took him out of the room Patrick now said to Athrun you "I am very disappoint in you Athrun."

In reply to Patrick Zala, Athrun said "The feeling is the same."

As they now took him out to the outside, all of those who were watching were in shock.

No one had expected Athrun to be a traitor, the only child of Chairman Zala was not on their side, it was a big blow to them.

In fact it was an even bigger blow, all of the whispers that went on, it was as if they were all talking about how they could not believe this or who they expected it.

It was now as they got to the van that would take him to well, be tortured for any data he has, that he decided to make his stand.

He just came to a stop in front of the van with his eyes to the ground.

The one on his right said "Get in!"

When he got no reply he said "Hey!"

But it was now the time for Athrun to shine, in less than a second he landed a hard kick on to the guard on his rights stomach.

He then rammed his shoulder into the guard on his left and began to make a break for it.

One of the soldiers as he saw what just went on now said "Wait what the hell?"

Another soldier raised his gun and said "Hold it!"

But the soldier at his side took the back of his gun hit the one who had his guns trained on Athrun.

Athrun saw what was going on as he turned around and then went back and continued to run.

The soldier that had just taken down one of his fellow now ran to where Athrun had been and fired his gun, as he did this he said "I didn't expect this!"

Two men in suits now drew their own guns, be it pistols instead of rifles and said "Stop!"

But the soldier did not and he threw a flash bang at his foes.

He then ran up to Athrun and fired back at the soldiers who were chasing them once more, he now threw a 2nd flash bang and said to Athrun "This way!"

The two of them now ran around a corner, the soldier now said "Get down and turn your back to me, I gotta shoot your handcuffs."

Athrun did as he was told and the soldier did exactly what he said he'd do.

He now gave Athrun his spare gun as he said "You are being way too reckless, don't you want to live, I mean you even knocked over one of my guys?"

Athrun just loaded the gun and asked "Who are you."

The soldier now lifted his helmet and said "I'm with what they're calling the Clyne faction, you have thrown quite a wrench into our plans."

Athrun just said "I'm sorry I had no idea."

In reply the soldier "Well naturally, how could you."

The other soldier, it may have been the one that Athrun got the drop on was now with them firing at the _ZAFT_ soldiers, he said "DaCosta, hurry up!"

Both Athrun as well as DaCosta now joined him and fired at the _ZAFT_ soldiers who were trying to fire at them.

"I guess this a rescue, though I did not expect one."

As the three of them now began to pull back DeCosta now said to him "It would have been a whole lot easier for me, if you had not gone and done what you did."

Athrun now said once more "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I did not expect a rescue to be here at all."

As the three of them now got behind cover DaCosta said "So wait, hold up, you came back here and did what you did, with no thought about how you'd get out of it?"

Athrun gave him a nod but then asked "Unlike me, I am sure you have an exit strategy, do you care to share it with me?"

DaCosta gave him a nod "I have a shuttle or more like a plane in the area, we are going to get to it and then get to the spaceport."

Athrun gave him a nod as he said "I take it that you do have a plan once we get to the spaceport?"

DaCosta gave him a smirk as he said "Oh I've got a plan, but you are in for a wild ride!"

* * *

 _ZAFT Hangars_

Nicol Amalfi and Yzak Joule had both been called to their **MS** , Nicol who had just become fit for battle was a little bit worried, why the had problems back here at the PLANTS.

Both of their **MS** had also been transported here, Rau had not told them why or for what though.

He now say Yzak and asked "Hey Yzak, it has been a while, how are you doing?"

He now walked up to Yzak who just said "I have been fine, this is not the time to catch up, we are to be deployed."

In response to that Nicol asked "Do you have any idea who we are fighting, I mean this is the PLANTS, we can't be fighting the Naturals up here?"

Yzak gave him a nod "It has been a while Nicol, I am not sure what is going on after Alaska and Panama.

Nicol now raised an eye brow at his fellow red shirt and asked "By the way, where is Athrun?"

In reply to that Yzak said "I am not sure, I last saw him on Earth, I heard that he was part of a special mission."

Nicol then said "Oh I see, I guess you are just a bit jealous of him then?" Yzak not shouted in reply "I am not!"

Nicole gave a bit of a laugh as he now said "I guess I'll see you out there then, good luck to you Yzak."

Yzak in reply said "You will need it more than me."

It was as Nicol was walking away and Yzak was getting into the **MS Duel** that a group of men came to Nicol.

Yzak just got into his suit, it was not up to him to try to get involved in things that Nicol did.

If he had to take a guess, they must be a group of people who wanted to know why Nicol was no longer in the hospital.

But it was just as he was about to close the cockpit of the **MS Duel** that he heard Nicol say "Knock it off, you can't just talk about Athrun like that."

Stuck his head out of his cockpit and said "Hey, what is going on down their, what do you people want, you don't look military?"

One of the men now turned to face Yzak, but as he did so, he pulled a gun and pointed it at Yzak.

"This is _ZSS_ matter, stay out of it or we'll take you in as well."

As if to reply to that Yzak said "Take me in for what, being a pilot, you leave Nicol alone!"

The man now fired his gun just past Yzak's head "Don't make me shoot you boy, our orders are from the chairman, all those who were part of the _Zala_ _team_ are to be detained."

Nicol now asked "Detained for what, we have not seen or heard from Athrun for a while now?"

The man now turned and pointed his gun and Nicol and said "We have it on good authority that you Nicol Amalfi are both friends and in league with Lacus Clyne, she who sold us out at Alaska."

Nicole now said "Why, that is ludicrous, Lacus never sold us out, what proof do you have?"

The answer he got was a shot through the back, by the _ZAFT Secret Service_ agent behind him "We do not have time to waste on the likes of him, better we kill them just in case they have defected.

Yzak saw this, he saw the man draw his gun and shoot Nicol in cold blood, the _ZSS_ , were meant to keep the PLANTS secure, but just what, what is this, killing of Nicol?

It was as the bullet was fired, as he saw it go through the body of the young man, he could call _friend_ , that on the inside, he felt a part of him die.

It was as if part of his life up till now, it had all been a lie, all of it.

They were at war with the Naturals, but Yzak just wanted to win, he did not want to kill every single last one of them.

What's more, he did not wish to fight or kill his own kind, it was not right.

He had felt it at Panama, the shit feeling it is to face an enemy who could not fight back.

He did not see it as vengeance for those who fell at JOSH-A.

Despite all he might have said, he saw it was wrong to just kill an enemy who was unable to fight back.

Nicol had no weapon on him, no reason for those men to attack him but they had, they had shot him.

The first time Yzak had seen Nicol in a while and he had just been shot right in front of him.

Not by the pilot of the **MS Strike** , not by any Natural, but by his own, shot in the back, due to the fact that he was friends with Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala, both of whom were consider traitors for now.

There was only one thing that went through his mind at this point, it was not about Athrun, it was not about Lacus, it was not about his mother or the PLANTS at all.

It was the fact that these men had just shot Nicol in the back.

That was more than enough for Yzak to loose it, he had been forced to stand down at _ORB_ , he was forced to face foes who lost the ability to fight back.

He had watched as his enemies were killed even after they surrendered.

Pulling out his own side arm, Yzak now yelled as he fired "You shot Nicol you bastards!"

From where he was in his **MS** he fired at the men below, he did not care who they were, no he did care who they were, for they were the people who just shot Nicol in the back!

The first out of the men who got hit, was the one who had shot Nicol in the back.

It was easy to forget, that behind all that noise and boasts as well as the haughty personality that Yzak had, lurked a very adept as well as skilled soldier.

He had earned the his red and it was safe to say that these bastards were about to learn why he was only 2nd best next to Athrun Zala.

The next three shots each hit home, with the last guy, the one who had fired at him earlier trying to run for it.

But he found a hand was placed firmly on his leg as Yzak saw that Nicol was still alive.

Yzak shot the man who was about to stamp on Nicol in the shoulder, knocking the man down and the man's gun out of his hands.

It was at this point that he now got out of the **Duel** and ran down to where that man was and punch him in the face.

"Just who the hell are you, why did you come here!"

He then punched the man in his face once more as he said "Tell me or I'm going to remove your teeth one by one you bastard!"

Yzak now smashed his fist once more into the man's face.

Now as he was punched again, the man said "Our orders are from the Chairman, to attack us, is to considered an enemy of _ZAFT_."

Yzak now got up and kicked the man in the face, he now went to Nicol who was lying on the ground, in an ever growing pool of blood.

"Hey snap out of it Nicol, you just got back to us, I'll get you some medical attention, you'll be fine."

Nicol now managed to shake his head at Yzak "No, I am not going to be alright, I know it, Yzak, things, things have got a lot crazier than they were before."

Yzak was no fool, he knew that more of those creeps would show up so he picked up Nicol and got to his **MS**.

Nicol now said "Yzak, could it be, could the one they wanted to kill was Athrun?"

Yzak at this point had got in to his suit and was not try to stop the flow of blood from Nicol's chest.

"If they are they said that he was a traitor, but there is no way he would turn away from us."

Nicol then said "They said Lacus was one, I saw it on the TV, they said Lacus was being used by the Naturals?"

Yzak now said "I don't know what is what any more, but I do know that if we don't get you to a med bay quick, you are not going to make it."

It was as he said this that Nicol said "Could it be, could it be that Athrun is protecting Lacus, they were close after all?"

Yzak at this point felt Nicol grow a little colder as he was in the cockpit with him.

Nicol felt it as well, but managed a smile as he said "To think I'd go out like this, the **Strike** would have been better."

Yzak now shouted at him as he got the **Duel** into motion "Don't say that, we're still here!"

Nicol with a smile still on his face said "Hey Yzak, I do not think that Athrun betrayed us, I Lacus has been charged with things she is not guilty of and Athrun just doing what is right, he is protecting the ones he cares about, in the end we are not robots are we Yzak?"

Yzak now could hear as well as feel the voice of Nicol trembling as he said this.

The fact that he was holding Nicol and could feel the life ebbing from his body did not help this at all.

Not to mention the smile he still had on his face despite the pain of the bullet and the pain of betrayal that was in him.

Nicol now asked "Yzak can I ask you to do two things for me."

Yzak gave him a nod and Nicol finally closed his eyes "I don't want, I don't want any men like that to pilot the **Blitz** , ever."

Yzak gave him a nod as he said "I am more than happy to oblige."

All of this was so wrong, Nicol being killed here in his home above all places, that what was truly sick.

"The last one is harder, Athrun, those same men must be after him and Miss Clyne, can you, can you help the two of the out in my place, Yzak."

Yzak did not reply at first and was about to when Nicol said his name once more, but for the last time "Yzak?"

He felt the last breath leave Nicol's body and he saw the smile that was upon the face of his comrade and _friend_.

He might have looked down at him, most of the time, but Nicol was one of the most likeable guys around, even he had to agree to that.

Yzak now heard the sounds of men, men with guns running into this hangar area.

It now became clear to him why they had been moved here, it was so they could do this to them, he did not know why, but it was clear that the radical ways of the PLANTS leadership was only getting worse and worse.

His mind flashed back to Panama where all of the Naturals had been killed to the last, even after they laid down their weapons.

Yzak had no idea what it was that had got both Lacus and Athrun into this mess, but he knew one thing.

"I'll do it Nicol, I am sure that if he were here, Dearka would tell me do this as well, I will not let those who killed you just get away with this, NICOL!"

* * *

 _The Eternal_

The Captain of the new warship the _Eternal_ was now on the bridge of the new vessel.

His lover was at his side and she said "It is about time isn't it?"

He gave her a nod and then said "Well, let's get to it."

It was now that he picked up a phone and said "The ship is beginning it's final preparations, is that understood, the ship is in it's final preparations, get to work."

It was a code, a code so that only those who knew what it truly meant would act upon hearing those words.

It was at this point all on board the ship, who did not know why those words had been said, found that they were now being held at gun point.

Most of them did ask what this was all about, but none of them got an answer.

They were all pushed out of the ship and the doors closes behind them.

No doubt with the escape of Athrun Zala, the eyes of the military would be on him and not here, it was a lucky break, or more like a careful laid out plan.

On the bridge of this new warship, Andrew Waltfeld now said to the crew "Prepare to receive Miss Clyne, after that we are moving out."

His lover Aisha at this point said "Uh oh, DaCosta is not back yet, Andy?"

Andrew in reply said "I am sure he has got at least one or two tricks up his sleeve, he'll make it to us, no doubt about that, if sets his mind to he, he will get it done Aisha."

He now looked at his hand clock, the minutes passed by and then he heard the sound of a door opening and the voice of Lacus Clyne saying "I'm here now, sorry about the delay."

Andrew was about to reply when Aisha did it for him "Oh I am sure that it is fine with Andy dear, as long as you got her safely that is all that matters."

Andrew now chose to butt in and say "Shall we make our exit?"

Lacus took a deep breath in and said "Yes, we shall."

Her Haro now floated in the air saying "NO PROBLEM, NO PROBLEM!"

While flapping it's ears, to their credit, none of the men on board bridge looked at it even, they had a job to do.

They now began to speak so that Andrew would hear what they were doing.

"Moving to departure plan C, forced exit, sub routin online."

"Inserting logic array, security disengaged, all systems go."

It was at this point that the _ZAFT_ hangar operator contacted them and said " _Eternal_ what are you doing, your ship doesn't have orders to launch."

In reply to that the Haro just said "WHAT EVER!"

The guys at the Hangar control room tired to contact them one more time.

"Commander Waltfeld, what's going on, do you copy me?"

After this was heard, one of the crew on the bridge now informed Andrew that "The security key to the main gate has been just changed, orders."

In reply to that Andrew said "Ha, how clever, they would have been better off leaving things alone."

His lover now said to Lacus "Uh oh, now our exit is going to be just a little bit messier, it might get rough so hang on."

In reply to Aisha, Lacus said "We really have no alternative do we, because the fact is the time has come for us to move forward!"

It was at this point one of the crew said "Sir, we have three **GINNs** blocking our path I think they mean to fire on us."

Andrew now said "That is not right, there weren't supposed to be any **MS** in here."

Aisha now said "To think that Chairman Zala is really that paranoid, I guess we have no choice but to fire on them, before they can do so to us."

It was at this point the leader of the **GINNs** said "Surrender the ship and accept your defeat."

Andrew now looked to Aisha and said "Do they think we are that foolish, the only thing that keeps them from firing on us, is the fact that we are in here and they do not wish to lose this ship."

It was just at the point where on of the **GINNs** was about to raise his beam rifle to fire on them, that a purple slash cut off the **MS** 's arms.

Aisha who saw it all happen said "My, my, I did not see this coming at all."

The **MS Duel** , the **MS** that was piloted by Yzak Joule, one of the most anit Natural and peace pilots out there had just stepped into the fight and was protecting them.

The **GINNs** were no match for the **MS** **Duel** and the two who remained were dispatched with ease.

It was only after this that the pilot of the **MS Duel** contacted the _Eternal_.

" _Eternal_ , is Lacus Clyne on board."

Before Andrew could reply Lacus said "Yes I am here, you are Yzak Joule, are you not?"

In reply Yzak gave a nod though his face had a scowl on it and said "Get a move on, I'll cover for you."

The **MS Duel** now moved out of the way of the _Eternals_ path and said "Even if you get out of here, you will still have to face the _Jachin Due_ Defence Force."

Andrew now asked him "Not to be rude, but what made you help us out?"

If one thought Yzak could not scowl any more, they were wrong, he did scowl even more now "I don't care about the politics of war, but what I do care about is when I am as well as those I fight beside are pulled up for things that we are not a part of."

Lacus now was stunned, she saw that there was blood on Yzak's face and though she could not see most of it, she saw a bit of Nicol's head.

"As I said, I do not care for political crap, but that political crap got Nicol killed just because he was friends with Athrun Zala, if I have to watch loyal _ZAFT_ pilots can be killed on a whim, I can no longer stand the path _ZAFT_ is now on!"

Yzak now asked "Is Athrun on board with you?"

Lacus shook her head "No he is on his way here, we were going to link up with him in space?"

Now in a very angry voice he said "You make sure you do that.

I can't open the gate for you, you'll have to do that on your own, punch through, I'll follow."

Lacus now said "Can I ask you why you have chosen to help us?"

As The _Eternal_ was getting ready to fire it's guns to make it's own exit, Yzak said "To be killed his home instead of in battle, by one of our own instead of the enemy, what the hell is wrong with people!"

After he said this Yzak added on "Just go, I am only do what I was asked to do by a _friend_."

Andrew now said "You heard him, main cannon prepare to fire, target primary gate, fire as soon as we take off!"

One of the crew echoed his orders saying "Prepare main cannon targeting main gate."

It was in this moment that Andrew and Aisha both turned to Lacus and gave a nod.

In turn she gave a nod with a smile on her face, but that smile vanished as she said "Now _Eternal_ go ahead and launch!"

The men in the hangar control room now said to them " _Eternal_ what are you doing cut your engines, alert HQ!"

As the **MS Duel** now jumped and held on to the ship as it began to move forward, as this happened Andrew Waltfeld said "Fire!"

The main cannon fired a green beam that destroyed the main gate. Andrew now said "Where is DaCosta!"

A small shuttle was no picked up on their radar and DaCosta now said "Commander!"

Andrew in reply now told his right hand man "Head for the Rear Hatch DaCosta, maximum thrust as soon as he is on board, this ship is fast, we'll shake them off!"

Lacus now said "What about Yzak and the **Duel**."

Yzak now replied to her "I will be fine, damn bastards, what the hell are they thinking, trying to kill off loyal soldiers like that, how many more had to suffer such a fate, it is a disgrace, a disgrace!"

It was about this time that they were able to bypass all of the _ZAFT_ ships.

But what Yzak had said to them before was true they had to take on the _Jachin Due_ DF now and that was one big force.

Athrun now came on board the bridge and Lacus moved to meet him and gave him a hug "Athrun, you're alright?"

His arm was in a sling and DaCosta was right next to him, so in a sense he was not alright.

Andrew now said "Hey nice to meet you, welcome to the ship of the Songstress, I am Andrew Waltfeld, kid."

Aisha now said "I am his dear lover Aisha."

It was at this point Yzak spoke up once more "So you are here, Athrun you bastard what did you go and do!"

Athrun was a bit taken aback by the fact that Yzak above all was here or at least outside in his **MS**.

"Yzak, I did not expect to see you here, what are you doing!"

Yzak now yelled at him "What am I doing, what did YOU do, Athrun men came and they tried to take us in due to the fact that we knew you well, Athrun they killed NICOL!"

Athrun had no words to say, he had seen how mad his father had gotten, but he did not think that he was this mad.

"What, there is no way that is true Yzak, why would they do that to you!"

Yzak who now had tears running down his face in anger now shouted at Athrun "I do not know, they came they tried to take in Nicol, one of them shot Nicol in the back Athrun, in the back!"

Athrun now closed his eyes and his face contorted with pain "Father, what is it, what the hell has gotten into you, you what the hell has gotten into you!"

Yzak now said "Athrun I don't know what you did, but I now can see what this war is degrading us into, I will not just sit by and let them kill who they want just because a man who is no longer on the field of battle says so, I won't let them just kill us!"

Athrun now asked "Nicol, where is he, is he still in the PLANTS?"

But at this point a man said "Sir we have enemy **MS** , up to 50 contacts."

It was at this point that Andrew said "Well I can't say I am surprised, they would not just let us go with this ship after all."

Andrew now said "Prepare Main Cannon, activate CIWS." Athrun at this point said "Do you have any **MS** on this ship?"

Aisha gave him a smile and said "Oh so sorry, we are fresh out of those, you see this ship was only built to house the **Freedom** and the **Justice**."

Lacus now said "Please open all channels for a-!"

She was cut off by Yzak who said "Time for me to leave, Athrun it was Nicol's dying wish for you and Miss Clyne to leave this place alive, those men will not change for a speech just now."

Lacus now said "But what do you intend to do Mr Joule?"

"Get your asses out of here, I have got your back."

Yzak made a move that allowed Athrun to see that he had Nicol's body with him, this made Athrun gasp, for he could see the smile that was still on Nicol's face.

"Athrun leave this place, I will do what I can to draw their fire, I'll see you in hell Athrun!"

It was with that the **MS Duel** now move forward to face the incoming **GINNs**.

Athrun could see that Yzak was in the better suit and he was the better pilot, but he would run out of power soon enough.

"Tell me we can at least try to help him?"

Lacus gave a nod and said "Commander Waltfelt, we must do what we can to assist the Yzak in the **Duel** , we may not be able to do too much, but we can still help him out all the same."

Waltfeld now said "Fire missiles, to intercept the ones coming at us, avoid the **Duel** and cover his back as we got past, you all got that?"

Athrun felt a little sick he was going to lose two of his comrade in one day, he could only watch.

* * *

 _Yzak's POV_

I knew all of this was stupid, but I am not one to just let a friend of my die in my arms and not do what he just begged of me.

I know that I will not be able to stop them all, but I do know that I can stop those that may just hit and kill them.

I can feel the cold body of Nicol beside me, I do not know why, but his face still has his smile on it.

I earned my red jacket, it is time to show them that I may not have been able to beat the **Strike** , but I am sure that I will be able to take down many of them!

I make the **Duel** fire the _High energy Beam rifle_ at a group of units that sought to pass by me.

I know that I have to kill them, for they will sure as well kill me, they do not care for who I am, but in turn I do not care for who they are.

I know I do not have too much time, it is the blasted energy time limit that I have.

I now simply make the duel avoid a barrage of fire from the **GINNs** , as if I am going to lose to them so easily.

I now avoid a collision with a **GINN** who sought to rush me, in that same time I fire the _HEBR_ at him and kill him.

They said 50 contacts, so right now I only have 48 left to go, it is not going to be easy, but I will make their life all the more harder and if I can I will make sure I take it away!

I move the **Duel** back and shoot down a **GINN** who was carrying missiles to attack the _Eternal_.

The bastards, they must think that I am some run of the mill pilot, but no doubt they can see that I am better than them.

If they think it is just the **Duel** , I'll show them that I am a good pilot in a good suit and I can beat them, all 50 of them!

I now turn the duel and launch me Missile pod at a group of them who sought to flank me, I am able to see that I had just killed 4 of them.

That means there is only 44 left to go, this does not feel as good as it did back when I was first in a **MS** , it feels sick, but I will not let that stop me.

I can see Nicol beside me, it is a reminder to me of what _home_ did to him, what it could have done to _me_

If all of these pilots are alright with that, then all of them must be taken down, in memory of Nicol and all that he stood for!

I see a group of **GINNs** have now fired their missiles at the _Eternal_ , I was about to fire and try to shoot them down, but the ship has a defence of its own.

I know with my spare hand draw my suits _beam sabre_ again and cut down one more of the **GINNs**.

That is 7 down now and 42 left to go, I need to draw them away from the ship now, I can feel it in my get, I know what will get their attention so I tell them my name.

"I am Yzak Joule, you bastards!"

* * *

 _With_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _and the_ _ **Freedom**_

As Anthony came to the area he heard a voice yelling out on an open channel "It was Nicol's dying wish that this ship leave here, I will absolutely protect it in his place, for if I do not, it will be my biggest shame!"

As if to respond to that Anthony gave a blink and said "Nicol's dying wish Nicol is dead, no, no, no, he did not die at that place after ORB, I am sure of it?"

The voice of the pilot had to be Yzak, but why the hell was he the one to defend the _Eternal_ , this was a tad if not very out of place.

Anthony now said to his suit " **Agito Zero** , get me the amount of time that suit has till it powers down?"

The time now came up on the screen in front of him "I guess it does have time, **Agito Zero** , plot me a course to aid the **Duel** , I have a few things to ask the pilot."

It was not that he really need the suit to do this, but he had to make sure, _he_ did not attack the **Duel** , just on reflex.

Kira now came up on a screen and said "Anthony what is going on, is that the **Duel** is it helping out the pink ship?"

Anthony gave him a nod "Kira you go and take down any **MS** or missiles that try to fire on the pink ship, I will help out the **Duel**."

Kira gave a nod and said "For a second I though you were going to leave."

In rely to this Anthony said "I may not see eye to eye with a lot of people, doesn't mean I want them to die."

Kira gave a nod and said "Well put, I'll protect that ship, you go and protect the **Duel**."

The 2 **MS** now began to move out and get to the area's where they could do what they needed to do.

Kira now pulled up his suits targeting system and got the best shots that he could get to take down the enemy missiles and disable the **MS** that carried them.

Anthony on the other hand said " _Trans-Am_!"

His suit the **Agito Zero** now began to not only glow but _shine_ with radiant _Vermilion_ light.

As the **MS Freedom** fired it's five guns at a speed that was in may ways beyond what most humans could do, the **Agito Zero** dashed across cutting off the arms as well as the heads of the **GINNs**.

Many of the _ZAFT_ pilots screamed in terror as they thought they were going to die.

But to shock all of them, most of them if not all who had just got hit were not dead, it was as if those who had attacked had chosen not to aim for the cockpits.

It was at this point that Anthony chose to contact Yzak "So you really are Yzak Joule, do you need a hand or should I leave you here in space."

In reply Yzak said "I see you, so you are the pilot of that suit, no I do not need your help at all, stay the hell away from me bastard!"

As Anthony now as able to disable a few more of them, he saw that Kira had done his part as well.

" _If I had to say the two of us taking on mook foes is a bit of overkill, but then again it is important that we be here, I have no doubt, that Kira is just finding out that Lacus aswel Andrew is on board now_."

It now hit him " _Is it, is it, is it possible that Delilah is on as well as Aisha, Aisha I guess is a given, but Delilah, who knows_."

Anthony now got the **MS Agito Zero** to grab the **MS Duel**.

Yzak now yelled "Hey I said I did not need your help!"

In reply to him Anthony said "Kid shut the fuck up and chill out, you can rage all you want, when you are not about to run out of power in the middle of space and be a sitting duck."

Yzak now said "Shut up, shut up, shut up, I do not care what you think I am!"

In reply to he got "That is all fine, I do not care for what you think, but do tell, why a man like you is with the Clyne Faction?"

Yzak now said "I am with no such thing, I am just doing what I was asked to do?"

Anthony was able to pick up on the fact that he was angry, very angry, so he shut up for now, it was the least he could do.

Fact was so far if Nicol had died, he needed to know when and how as well as why.

Anthony now turned off all channels and said to his suit " **Agito Zero** , get all data we can from the PLANTS, I have to know what the hell went down there and why."

His suit now began to feed him some data that he had, it was by no means the best, but so far away from the place, it was a good quality.

" _Just what in all of the worlds made Yzak come and side with us, he is a bit of Tsun, since he does not admit it, but I am sure he is fully aware that he can't go back to ZAFT_."

It was at this point that he got a hail from the _Eternal_ , which he did respond to.

As he got the line through he said "So what can I do for you?"

In reply he saw the face of the Desert Tiger, who had his mouth wide open in shock.

"Thanks for helping us out, I heard it from Kira, it was you who said you were the one who said that the two of you should rock up here."

In reply to that Anthony said "It's going to be just like your wedding, you forget that I exist, I gate crash the party, take down the main band as if it was nothing, then just chill till you come over and talk to me."

Andrew in reply said "I have to ask that you refrain from doing that at my wedding, I think you are scary as hell to come out of the blue like that and save us already."

In reply to that Anthony said "I won't tell you that I won't do that at your wedding."

It was now that her head the voice of Lacus Clyne say "Anthony you came to our aid, thank you."

All he said in reply to her was "You should thank Yzak not me, I knew what was going to happen as soon as I got here, it is a real hero who act and is ready to fight even if he does not know the outcome of the battle."

Lacus now with a smile said "Yes I can see that."

Anthony did not return her smile at all and said "Do you wish to speak to me of things or is this over?"

Lacus shook her head "No I just wanted to say thanks for coming in when you did, if you had not, I am not sure that our friend Mr Joule would have been able to make it out of this alive."

At this point Yzak said "You're not my friends!"

Anthony gave a shrug and said "I did as I saw fit, I saw there was an anomaly in the data flow, so I came to see it, but I was still too late."

Lacus now asked him "Wait what do you mean by that?"

In reply to that he said "I mean what I mean, figure it out, if you do wish to you will get it."

After that he cut the link and " _I think I may be just a bit harsh, but it was as she reality is that, it was she not I that chose not to trust me, I do not blame her for that, but after all that I did, yeah it was a slap in the face_."

Yzak now said to Anthoy "I take it that you do not get along well with Miss Clyne?" He got "It is part of who I am, if I am hurt by a one who was in my mind a friend, I do not open up to them easily or at all." It was a very harsh thing to say, but it was part of who he was, he was not going to just get rid of it for a TV show.

It was at this point Yzak said "I am not sure that is a good thing to do." In reply to that Anthony said "It may not be, but it is part of who I am, like the quirks that make you who you are."

Yzak then said "Does it have to do with the fact that you woke up to find your class dead?"

In reply to that Anthony said "No, that is part of it, to wake up and be holding the hand of the one who you cherish the most, to feel that it is still warm, but life is no longer in them, to feel that you were able to do more but you did not, that it you were with them, yet you were not with them, that is the torment I feel, I may be able to keep it down, but 8 long years have passed and yet I am still bound by the chains of regret, they are still upon me, I can move like I did before, but I can still feel it."

In a way, this flew right over Yzak's head, in a way he knew what it meant, not all of it, but some of it.

"I know, I know what you mean, to think if I had done more or if I had not done so much, I can still hear his words in my head, will they ever go away?"

In reply he was asked "Do you wish them to go away, if it is so, then you can, it is only a matter of how long will it take."

Yzak now asked in kind "How long will that take, is it the same for all of us or not?"

Anthony now said "It all depends on how close you were to said person and how big the stain they left upon our soul is."

* * *

 **Okay when Anthony picked up the anomaly, he was able to see that the Eternal would be having some trouble. He was also able to see that Kira was still on the ship, he went out so Kira would also go. I had Patrick get a little paranoid and made aware that some** _ **ZAFT Soldiers**_ **helped his son escape. So it is only natural that he would try to make sure the** _ **Zala**_ **team was taken in. Yeah I am sorry, but Nicol had to die Yzak needed to see just how mad Chairman Zala was and how screwed up those who were now following him were. If you read in some of the materials, Lacus knew Nicol so I can presume that the two of them must have been friends due to their personalities. Also playing on the fact that Yzak did care about his team mates even though he was an arrogant prick. Think about it, Yzak is all about how Naturals are the enemy, but to him for no real reason Nicol is killed by he fellow Co-ordinators, that is sure to send him over the edge. Yeah Anthony hold what Lacus did earlier to him against him, even though she is doing her best to try and make amends. When it is personal, he is not so forgiving as most people would be.(He knows Lacus is a good person, but** _ **he**_ **does not really care for he now.)**

 **If you have any question PM me or leave a review**

 **On that note, Please leave a review to tell me what you think, no flaming**

 **Until next time WE ARE GUNDAMS**


	31. Chapter 30

**All right y'all how are you doing I got this chapter out for you now and I hope that you lot enjoy it, it covers from the end of Episode 42 to 3/4 of the ways to 43, I am rushing things a little sorry, but I do hope you all enjoy it it and move.**

 **I am introducing the replacement Azrael no he is not basically the same guy though he does have quite a few things in common with the man. (He is a part of Blue Cosmos duh). In any case he is called Almark no not Ribbons nor is he like Ribbons sorry.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song: Fight Together

Before the music starts the images of Anthony at the age of 14 is shown then it flashes to Anthony at the age of 19 and then Anthony at the age of 27.

The Music begins to play and the shadows of Anthony, Ayu, Kira, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue Athrun, Dearka and Yzak are seen walking through the centre of the sun.

Then the sun shines brightly and covers the screen in yellow light as the words Gundam Agito SEED come into view upon the yellow background.

" _Yo ga akeru mae ni tabitatou."_ The _Archangel_ now sits into space, not moving just on the right side of the screen.

" _mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou_." The thrusters of the Archangel now begin to fire up as it begins to move towards the left side of the screen.

" _Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai_." The scene now screen wipes now to the _Agito Cadet manuel_ lying on a white desk in side the _Archangel_.

" _Oh_ " The scene now shows Miriallia holding hands with Tolle, Flay beside Sai and Kuzzey before they were enlisted.

" _I_ " The scene now shows the first encounter between Kira and Athrun in front of the Gundams.

" _Know_ " The scene now shows Anthony's first clash with the Le Creuset team

" _What I'm_ " The scene now shows the clash between the Desert Tiger, the **Agito Zero** and the **Strike**.

" _Supposed_ " The scene now shows Anthony and Selene in the DSSD base shaking hands.

" _To do_ " The scene now shows Anthony when he walked out on Lacus, Kira and Delilah.

" _Donna shiren ga machiuketeyou to_." The scene now shows the _Agito Cadet Manuel_ on the desk but now shows Anthony standing up in front of it, with his head looking at it, his eyes are covered by his hair.

" _Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai"_ The scene has Anthony reaching for the book then taking back his hand from it as if he was unsure if wanted to pick it up or not.

" _Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu_ " The scene now zooms in on Anthony and shows that in his other hand he had a picture of his family.

In the pause the screen zooms quickly into his eyes as the words " _Fly to the light"_ are said.

" _Tatakai no hate_ " As this is said, the **MS Freedom** is seen disabling mobile suits with it's beam sabres

" _Ni eta kizuna_." Cagalli is now seen jumping into the **MS Delta Gundam** and giving a nod to someone.

" _Dare ni mo kizutsuke_ " The **MS Buster** is now seen turning around and fire all of it's guns off at a foe.

" _Sase wa shinai_ " Athrun is now seen giving a nod to the **MS Justice** before he jumps into it.

" _Nigirishimeta_ " Mu is now seen as he runs into the hangar and towards the **MS Stirke**

" _te hirakeba_ " Murrue is now seen sitting in her Captains chair and closing her eyes.

" _Soko ni_ " Tolle is now seen getting out of the med bay and giving the doctor the thumbs up.

" _chikara ga yadoru_ " The **Ms Agiot Zero** is now shown avoiding enemy fire and then firing its Twin Buster Rife. As it does this the screen is engulfed by a _vermilion_ light.

" _Saa hajimeyou_." A much younger Anthony is now seen running with his twin and younger boy with blue hair through a crowd towards a stadium.

" _Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru_." As they run all three of them seem to grow and began to walk futher away from each other, but as they do, each is joined by another person.

" _Horo mite goran"_ All of them a good way a part, Anthony at the far right, his twin Keith on the far left, and the young man with blue hair in a uniform with a yellow jacket in the middle. Anthony wears a red pant with a black top and his brother wears a black pant with a red top.

" _Ikutsu no umi hedateteita to shite mo_." They all wave out to one another and smile. The young man with blue hair was beside a young woman in white and he is now wearing a white shirt. Beside Anthony is Ayu he fades out but the comes back and flies rather than walks beside him. His twin brother give both of them the thumbs up as they now run to the stadium.

" _Itsu datte sasaeteriu_." All of them arrive at the gate to the stadium give one hive fives and then enter it.

" _Osorezu ni mae e, wasurenaide, we fight together_." The three of them are joined by Sei Lori and Reiji as they now walking into the light of the stadium.

" _Kegashita koto wa nai_." The scene now shows Anthony when he was first speaking to Kira alone.

" _Ano hi miageta_." The scene now shows Anthony have a joke with Tolle back in the desert.

" _Dokomatiemo taku_ " This scene is Anthony talking with Mu in the Cafeteria before they eat.

" _Hiroi sora_." Anthony is now talking to Lacus while she was on board the _Archangel_.

" _Zuibun to tooku made kita_ " This scene is when Anthony and Andrew Waltfeld met for the first time in person.

" _Sorezore no chikai no mune ni_." This scene now shows Anthony and Cagalli sparring, in the **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Delta Gundam**.

" _Mayoi nado nai_." This scene shows Anthony talking to Dearka while he was being held in a cell on board the _Archangel_.

" _Seou mono gar aru_." This scene now shows Anthony talking to Murrue in the officers lounge.

" _Hi ga nobori_." the scene now shows Anthony staring at the **Agito Zero** as if he is unsure of what to do.

" _Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu_." The scene now shows that Ayu is behind Anthony and she gives him a gentle push with her left hand and as he turns around gives him a sincere smile.

" _Shinjiterun da, itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo_ " Anthony is now looking at thin air, but he gives a smile turns around and makes to get into the **MS Agito Zero**.

" _Isshou ni mitsuke ni ikou_." As Anthony walks towards his suit for each words is said, Mu, Murrue, Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli flash by.

" _Kimi no kawari wa inai_." As Anthony now climbs up his suit the faces of Kira, Lacus appear.

" _Wasurenaide_ " Anthony now turns around and smiles as he sees the entire crew of the three shipped alliance.

"We fight together" Anthony now gives a smile and gets into the **MS Agito Zero's** cockpit

* * *

Chapter Thirty

" _The real sin is averting your eyes and failing to believe in anyone_." Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

Natarle Badgiruel gave a sigh see had been given Captaincy of the _Archangel_ Class Ship called the Dominion.

It was a good ship, but facts were that the ones who were on the bridge with her, were a bunch of fools to say the best about them.

It was at times like this she began to miss the _Archangel_ and the crew, it was a sad sight to see that the records of _those kids_ , were better than this trained crew.

"For the last time, do any of you know what you're doing, if we fail like this out in the field, we are dead, you hear me!"

Her voice was rather commanding, but it had no charisma to it at all, in fact it was the polar opposite of that.

Her voice, it did hold people in line, but it did not inspire them to be more.

A part of the _Archangel_ that she missed was how _Anthony_ had relevant data on most things that were going on, if not all.

Right here and now, she did not have a single piece of data on who, what and where they were going to fight.

It is all fine and dandy that the HC did not see fit to tell them, what the hell was going on, but it was wrong to think that they would win if they did not know just what they were up against.

If she did recall correct, it was Anthony who had told them that intel on the enemy was key to victory in war.

Same guy also had the best suit known to all of humanity.

One of the officers now said "Ma'am, we have a line from High Command, they are coming on board now."

In her head Natarle said " _Oh what is it now, the crew of the ship is less that adequate and it is clear that we do not have any_ _ **MS**_ _such as the_ _ **Strike**_ _with us this time, nor a pilot who is a Co-ordinator like Kira._ "

But out loud she said "I want all of you at your posts, I will greet them as they enter, but we are still in combat, try to focus on how you can _improve_ they way we are performing."

She now got out of her seat and stood in front of the door to the bridge ready to salute those who came on board.

" _Why do they come here, do they want to see the ship, if so what is it that they wish to see, if it is the ship in action, they will be well, at a loss and no doubt I will take the heat for it_."

That she had no doubt of, if a ship did no perform well, the Captain was the one who had to take the bullet for it, no doubt Murrue knew that all too well.

" _If they are giving us_ _ **MS**_ _, I have to ask just who is it that is with them and why did they not just transfer them the usual way_?"

The doors now opened and an Admiral stepped out with one men, who was in a very white suit with a red tie, it was the military colours.

"Ah, Captain Badgiruel, it is good to see you, I do apologise, I am interrupting a simulation."

With a salute Natarle said "Sir."

The Admiral now said "May I introduce you to the acting director Almark of the NDIA, he is stepping in for the now deceased Mutura Azrael."

It was true the man in the room with them was not the deceased.

The Admiral now said "He will be joining you, he will be observing the performance of the 3 sate of the art **MS** , that our now assigned to your ship, please make him feel welcome."

It was before she could say a word the man said "It is nice to meet you Miss Captain."

Natarle gave the man a salute and said "Yes Sir, Captain Badgiruel at your service sir, however-?"

Almark now cut her off "However, it was not even in my mind that the Captain of this ship to be quite so young and pretty."

Almark now turned to the Admiral and asked "Is this an added benefit of some sort?"

The Admiral said "Rest assured sir, she is more than just a capable Captain, her family has a long history of military service."

Almark now turned back to face Natarle and said "Oh is that so?"

Natarle in reply said "Well, while that is true sir, I-?"

She was cut off again as the Admiral said "And before she was here and Captain of this ship, she was the Deputy Captain of our the _Archangel_."

Almark now said "That is great, it should be handy since we are going to destroy the _Archangel_!"

"Oh you look a bit surprised, I guess you were unaware that the _Archangel_ , fled the battle at JOSH-A and has chosen to side against us."

Natarle did not bristle at this, she did her best to keep calm and not tell the man that he was wrong.

She had heard that the plan at JOSH-A was to get rid of most of _ZAFT's_ power, if Murrue did get wind of that plot, she would have left the battle no doubt.

Almark now asked "Can I ask you Ms, if you are familiar with the suit dubbed the **Agito Zero** and its pilot?"

Natarle in reply said "No I am not, I did speak with the pilot a few times, but his suit was off limits and he could avoid giving us answers if he wished to, so in the long run, I know little about him and his suit."

Almark then said "But you are aware how he pilots as well as who he is right?"

Natarle gave a nod and said "I am aware of how he pilots or just a set way he can, in all of the sessions we had with him, neither Ramius, La Flaga or I were able to get him to speak about his suit, other than the fact that the technologies used to make it were destroyed."

Almark gave a nod "Hup to it."

* * *

 _Mendel Colony_

"Pardon the intrusion ma'am, but it does seem that we are aiming for the same goal here, I do believe this is the first time we meet face to face."

It was the Desert Tiger who said this to Murrue Ramius who in reply said "That is true, I am Murrue Ramius, current Captain of the _Archangel_ , I did not expect to see you here."

As if to poke fun at the two of them Aisha, Andrew's lover now said "Oh don't say that, I am sure that Andy here would have come to help you guys out, right dear?"

Anthony who was standing to the side gave an ever so slight wince as he heard the edge in those words."

Murrue looked at her and was able to tell that she had this man wrapped around her little finger.

Andrew now said "That aside, it is a pleasure to meet you, I did have to wonder who was the Captain of the _Archangel_ up until now."

Murrue now said "Athrun, is not with you, I did assume that he would be with you and that is how you knew to come here?"

It was at this point in time that Anthony chose to speak up "He is with us, Miss Clyne, him, the pilot of the **Duel** met up with Dearka and are at this point paying their respects to a friend, he will be along after he is done."

Murrue gave him a nod as she said "Thank you for the update, now I am sure that we all have better things to do, then just stand here?"

With that two the groups began to go back to their ships Anthony, just stayed where he was until all had left the area.

One had to look for it, but if they did, they would see that his hands were curled up into fists, in fact his fists were closed so tightly had he not been wearing gloves one could see the lack of blood in them.

" _It is a damn shame, it a failure on my part, I was able to see the anomaly, but I did not know the exact point of it, if I can, I must find a way to get back at them for this_?"

It was not a nice thought to get back at Patrick Zala, it was also clear that Rau must have been behind this as well, no doubt about that.

" _If I had to say it, he is the one who is leaking all the data to the Earth forces, no doubt that they will send their new ship here, it is also a fact that they do get here ahead of ZAFT, I guess that has to be the first thing I do now, I need to go tell the allied ships that both ZAFT and the Earth Forces will arrive in this area, I just have to find a way to tell them_."

If it was just Murrue, Mu and Kisaka, he would have just told them, but the fact was and is that Lacus is a part of this group now and the fact that she here.

" _She does not trust me, I guess I will have to tell her to shut up_."

It was an apt way to handle this, but at this point he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice say to him "What is on your mind, Anthony?"

He did not turn around, he did not due to the fact that he back was to the wall so if there was a person behind him, he was sure they were not going to be there.

" _Such a drag to think I as this point am going a bit mad_?"

This time he heard it again, but he did not feel the hand on his shoulder in fact he was sure that this time it was real.

"Excuse me, Anthony are you alright, I was told this was the last place that any had seen you, but I did not think you would still be here?"

He now looked up and saw that it was Lacus Clyne, with an eye brow raised he asked "Do you need to speak to me or did you just wish to speak to me, I am not yet sure if I will speak to you though."

In reply to this Lacus said "Look, I did not know why, but I just did not think it was right for you to know all that you knew, I did not know that it would hurt you, it has been a while since then, but Anthony, is it not possible for us to be friends, is it that I cannot be seen as a friend by you any more?"

It was sad, but people do not just make up and be friends just like that, it is not so simple.

In reply to her Anthony asked "Let me tell you this, if an item is lost you can find it, if an item is cast aside, it can be found be later on, the bridge that connects people, like an egg if it is broken, can never be like it once was again."

It was a way to tell her that " _All that once was has been broken like the egg and just like the egg it is never going to return to the way that it once was again_."

It was at this point that Anthony gave a smile and said "But, there is no way that you would know _her_ name, had you not spoken to her, I can tell you that I did not say it."

Lacus at this point asked "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

In reply he said to her "I say, we call a do over, you are in a way doing what I asked you to do, so I am willing to ignore that day, for now and try to get things done as civilised people and do our best to get along."

Lacus then said "Wait, it can't be that easy, I, I do not know what to say."

In reply to her Anthony said "It is a step, think of it this way, it is not perfect, but it is at least a step as I said."

Lacus gave a hesitant nod and then said "I think, I think if we can at least try, it is better than nothing."

He now said to her "I have a few things I need to do, why are you not with the three of them?"

In reply Lacus said "It is just, it is just that they all have a bond that I do not, that is why, I also wished to clear things up with you as well Anthony."

Anthony now said "I'll note that, I do have a thing or two to do, I do not know why, but if you do wish to follow me, feel free to, just don't ask too many things of me for now."

* * *

 _The Bridge_

On board that _Archangel_ bridge, Anthony had just told them of, the _EA_ and _ZAFT_ ships that were on their way here.

It was a lot to take in, even for Lacus, but she was able to keep her thoughts in her head, if Anthony did decide to pack up shop and leave, they all would be done a very talented pilot as well as a powerful **MS** if not the most powerful **MS** at this point in time.

Mu La Flaga was the first to speak and he said "Well if it is all true and we are going to have to fight 2 separate foes, then I think we should take what time we have to get in our **MS** and get our ships ready to fight."

Waltfeld at this point said "Is this how things go around here, he tells us all that is going to happen and we come up with a plan face it?"

Mu and Murrue shared a look and then both said "It has kept us alive so far?"

The Desert Tiger now looked at Anthony and said "Damn son, I have to give it to you, for a kid you are a real leader?"

Mu now said "I hate to rain on your parade, but boy is like 26 to 27, I know it was a shock for me to and I called him kid and boy a lot."

Anthony gave Waltfeld a nod and said "I guess you can say that the Cow of Endymion is right."

The Desert Tiger now asked "The Cow of Endymion?"

In reply to that Mu said "You should hear the other names he calls me, well since I am like 1 year or 2 older than him and I called him boy, I guess that I got what was coming to me."

Mu then said "If we can get back to the topic at hand, I do believe that we have a few things to do?"

All of them gave a nod, Anthony at this point said "I think I will go hide out in the debris, Lacus is the one most suited to speaking to the _Zala team_."

As if to reply to that Lacus said "I think I will go and see how the 3 of them are."

Kira who was also here said "It is best if I go and get to my suit as well."

With that Lacus and Kira left the room and the adults were left alone.

"Mu, Murrue I need you to know the enemy ship from the _Earth Forces_ , its Captain is Natarle Badgiruel, the ship is also the same class as the _Archangel_ , I need to know that you can handle this?"

Murrue took in a deep breath, she never did think that two of them would have to face off, she did know that they did not see eye to eye on many things, but to think that it would end up like this, this was not how she saw things go down at all.

Now exhaling Murrue said "I will do what I have to, I chose this path and I will not let Lord Uzumi down."

At this point Aisha asked "Just how do you know all of this, it is not that I doubt you, but if you have a way to enter the data centres of the _Earth Alliance_ and _ZAFT_ , can you share that with us?"

In reply to her, he said "I can share the data with you, the means, no I cannot, the system I have is set to self destruct if I try to make it collect data on how it was made."

That was not a lie, but it was not the whole truth, truth was that he had set it to do so, in case he died out of the **Agito Zero** and Rau or any mad man got their hands on it.

With a sigh Aisha said "Well that is a shame, I can say that those and all who chose to keep make it, wished to keep it out of the wrong hands?"

Anthony gave a nod "I may have made my suit on my own, but I had parts as well as a few programs to help me out."

Mu at this point said "If you don't mind me, you did give ORB data on that suit the **Delta Gundam** , I take it that your suit and it are not alike at all."

In reply to that Anthony said "I gave in a way, a frame for them to work with and a plan, the fact that the suit is able to move is all their own doing."

At this point Erica said "Well that is true, we did have to program it, all he gave us was a how to build the suit."

Anthony then said "The way you say that, it makes me sound like I am a stingy git, if you did not know, I did give you data on a suit that with the _right_ pilot, is capable of taking on the state of the art suits from the _EA_."

Erica gave him a nod "Yeah I get it, you said it was the pilot not the suit that won the battle."

In reply to her Anthony said "I think I may have, it may not be word for word, but I did say a few things that went like that or at least can mean that."

It was Andrew who said "Given the what you said, I too must get back to my ship, I take it that you can warn the _Kusanagi_?"

He and his lover now left the bridge to head to their own ship, for now it was just Mu, Murrue and Anthony on the bridge.

"I'll take you on your word, if it does come to it, I will have to take Natarle down, I am sure that she will not give us an inch, it is part of who she is or at least who she showed to us."

Mu now gave a nod "You can say that, if I had to take a guess, you have a real nasty plan in store for her?"

In reply to this "Relax, I will not kill her, but I will shake it all up for her a bit."

It was just as he said this that his face now turned grim as he looked to his hands.

"I can see it Mu, I can see the blood of many now on my hands, blood that will not wash off, I am not sure how I can keep it all in or how I can make sure it stays in?"

Mu now asked "Are you okay Anthony?"

The reply he got was "No, no I am not, but I will do what I can to hold on, I can find out may things Mu, but so far, I am unable to see a post war scenario with me in it, but I do know that my data can have flaws, so for now I will do what I can on the path I now walk."

* * *

 _With Athrun_

Athrun was in front of the make shift coffin that they had put Nicol into, it was safe to say, that none of them were able to come to terms with this.

Dearka was shocked to find out that Nicol had died and had been shot in the back, while he was _in_ the homeland.

It was just so, so fucking sick that he had been able to go back, to be killed by his own side.

Dearka now said "Just what the hell is going on up there, I knew that I did not see eye to eye with the top brass now, but this, this is just mad."

Yzak at this point said "If I did not see it right in front of me, I would have blamed you Athrun, but now that I see it, I can see why you are no longer a part of _ZAFT_."

Yzak at this point yelled "To hell with it, to hell with them, I want to know why it came to this, are we all just numbers on a list now, can we be deleted as if we are not people!"

He was mad, he had ever right to be mad, but his fist now on the wall with blood flowing from it was not going to help him.

All of this, it was not going to bring Nicol back.

"I just feel, I just feel as if I did not act when I should have, if I had, then I know that Nicol will be here now!"

Athrun at this point said "Yzak, it is not your fault that Nicol is dead, Yzak?"

In reply Yzak said "I know that, but it does not help the fact that I was there, I know full well what wend down and I know full well that if I had just acted, I could have got him out of it alive!"

Tears now flowed down his face he said this and his friend Dearka now said "Yeah, but if you did act you may also be dead, if that is so, then we would never know of this or just how mad _ZAFT_ has gotten."

Athrun gave him a nod "It is safe to say, a lot madder than I expected, that man, he is not the father I once knew."

Yzak now said "I hate him, I want to kill him, I want him to die, he is above all of us, he is no God if there is such a thing, he is just a bastard, that is all he is!"

Athrun gave him a nod and this time said "It pains me to admit it, but that man is a mad man, to make it worse he is a mad man with power who most people agree with, so he is all the more mad for it all."

Dearka now said "I do not know about the two of you, but I for one am going to stay here, it is not like I can just go back home, but besides that, I feel that these guys need us for what is to come, if I am to look back at all of this, I want to say I did not fight when I was called to, I want to say that I did what I saw as right."

Athrun then said "Dearka, you sound like that Anthony guy, it is bad enough that he is a guy that no one can call in, try not to become like that would you."

Dearka gave a blink and then said "Me, if I do say, it was you who just charged the Chairman of the PLANTS with no way to get to him and got shot, I think it is you who is more like him."

At this point a feminine voice now said "Are all of you alright, I did not wish to disturb the 3 of you, but we are going to be under attack soon and have to get ready for it."

It was Lacus Clyne and all 3 young men now took a step back and said to her "We will do what we have to Ms Clyne."

In reply to that Lacus said "Oh Lacus is fine, you do not wish to by like Anthony Hitoro who calls me Ms Clyne do you?"

It was clear to all of them, that she was not lying so all 3 of them said "No, Lacus."

With a smile Lacus now said "I will not ask you to fight, but if you can get to your suits so you will be safe then I will appreciate it."

In reply to this Yzak was the one who said "If you do excuse me, _Lacus_ , I wish to fight, I will not let them get away with all of this."

In reply Lacus said "I too lost my father to Patrick Zala, he just one day chose to kill us, I know how you feel Yzak Joule and I want to tell you that all of us here are fighting because we wish for the this war to truly end."

Athrun at this point said "My father, he said that the only way for this war to end is for every last enemy to be dead, I do not believe in that, I will not, for I can see the good in those who are born the natural way, it is true that they may not be as good at things like us, but they are people just like we are."

It was true, it was so easy to forgot that in war, that they were just the enemy and that they had to be killed.

"If I may say so, I can say that both sides have forgotten this."

All of 3 of them had to agree with Lacus on this, it was true and all 3 of them knew it.

Yzak now asked "You and that pilot, I think he was called Anthony by you, the 2 of you, do not get along?"

Lacus at this point said "It is not like that, it is just that I am unable to see what it is that means, it is due to this, that I have said a few things out of turn and he turned his back to me."

Athrun at this point said "Wait he what, he turned his back to you, just how cold can a guy be?"

In reply to that, Lacus said "If what I have learnt from his is true, he is not a soldier nor is he really meant to fight in war, the fact that he has to do so must way on him, I do believe in a way that he wants to have a purpose if he has to fight, for him if he just fights with no purpose it is just a slow suicide."

That was rather dark and all 3 pilots in the room had to admit, she did have a point.

"I guess we best all get to it, I am sure that Nicol will not want us to loom over him day in day out."

Athrun and Yzak agreed with Dearka on this and the 3 of them now began to move to their **MS**.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I now got into my **MS** , the **Agito Zero** and sat down waiting for the clear to launch.

It was not that my **MS** had to launch the same way the rest of the **MS** did, but I do need them to give him the clear so he did not by any chance hurt any ally or the **MS**.

It is a pain to think that all of them need the catapult to launch, it is such a clear as well as obvious weakness to the ship.

It was at this point that I got a contact from Cagalli, she had to be in the **Delta Gundam** no doubt.

I do wonder if she looked at the way I piloted that suit, if she was able to grasp that style that I used to pilot that suit, than it may just be that she could keep up with most of the **MS** at this point in the war.

She now said to me "Anthony, is it true that we are going to have to fight, is it true?"

In reply I say to her "I can tell you two things, the 1st is that you will have to defend the _Kusanagi_ and keep the **Astray's** out of danger."

At this point Cagalli gave a blink and asked "Wait is that is it, that is all that I have to do?"

I in reply said "I have to tell you the 2nd is that you need to be able to keep up with the elite of our foes, the **Delta Gundam** is better than the **Astrays** , it is the pilot who is in the **MS** , not the **MS** who wins."

She must know that it was I who took the **Delta Gundam** and took on the drug trio.

I now say to her "I have no doubt that you will be one hell of a pilot, you just need the time to grow into the role of it that is all."

It is at this point she asks to me "I get it that, but are you just saying that, or do you truly believe it?"

In reply to her I say "If I did not, do you think I would have got into the **Delta Gundam** and taken all 3 of that trio, I know that I can pilot any suit if I truly wish to put my mind to it, it is up to you if you wish to do the same."

In reply to all that I just said, she asks "Does that mean that I can pilot your suit the **Agito Zero** , when the I am ready to?"

I do not lie to her and say "No, the **Agito Zero** was tailored by me to suit my needs as well as my style, it also was tailored to so that it fits _who I am_ , if you were to try to pilot it, it would feel wrong as well as it may just ignore you at best, at worst it will kill you."

That was not a lie, it was why the **Unicorn** was meant to be only piloted by Banagher links and the test pilot felt both sick as well as afraid when he tested it at the start.

I now say "Try not to die out there, if I am right, I may have my hands full."

In reply she say "I won't you jerk."

It is at this point she now adds "You try not to die out there as well, you hear me."

In reply to her, I give a very sly smirk as I say "I think you should save that _tsun_ stuff for Athrun, I can see that it works well on him, even if he does not know it."

She retaliates by saying "You ass, that is, that is not a nice thing to say to me, I was not, I was not hitting on you!"

I give a nod as I close my eyes and smile "Yeah I know, but I just wished to say that, even I have to take off a load every now and again you know."

She gives me a huff and said "I know, just don't use me as your stress relief."

In reply to that I say "I do not worry, I do it to all of you, you are just a bit more fun to tease than all of the others."

Cagalli now yelled "When this is over, I am going to kick you right in your nuts, you hear me!"

As if to reply to her, I goad her by saying "Oh you will, I say bring it only, little _boy_."

She now tells me "When this is over, I am going to kick your ass, so hard for that you will not have kids, ever!"

In reply to her I say "Do not make me bend you over my knee and spank, as well as send you to bed with no dinner, you hear me!"

She now yells to me "I am going to kill you, I will kill so hard you will die to death!"

* * *

 _With Natarle_

The fact that the were going to L4 felt like a trap, it may be a trap that _ZAFT_ set, or worse. Fact was if she and the _Earth Alliance_ were able to get wind of it, no doubt _he_ had got wind of it.

In fact if he set this all up to kill them she would not be surprised.

Almark now asked her "I take it you do not like it, but fact is if the 2 **MS** , by the names of the **Freedom** and the **Justice** are here, we have to seek it out."

Natarle said "Sir, it may be a trap that has been laid for us by _ZAFT_."

Almark gave a nod "Oh I know that, but fact is that you may be in charge of this ship, but there are those above you who wish to find this out, I am sure that it is not by chance we were able to get wind of this."

Natarle in reply said "So you are saying that it is a trap, that we are going to just be heading into a trap?"

Almark gave a nod and said "It may be a trap or it may be a ploy from _ZAFT_ to pit us in a battle against the remnants of ORB."

Natarle then asked "Then why are we here, this is a new ship as well as the 3 state of the art **MS** are on board, why are we going into a trap, Sir?"

In reply to that Almark said "It is all due to the orders we are given, I am just in a way piece on a board like you are, but let me just say I am a man who knows what I need to do, to get by."

It was at this point she asked "May I ask what is it that?"

In reply to her, he said "I am part of a group that is right now is in power, it is best if you leave it at that Ms Badgiruel."

Almark now said "Do keep in mind the fact that, all of us on this ship may die at any point in time, if that is to be, all that would be lost was our **MS** and the ship, I am sure that our names would not be even looked at by those who sit on the council."

Natarle said "Is that to say that the crew of this ship as well as the pilots of the 3 **MS** have no value?"

In reply to her, Almark just gave a shrug "It is easier to get people into a ship than it is to build a ship, when it comes down to it, flesh is not as durable or as pricey as metal."

It was a sick thing to say, but it must be the way that the _EA_ or rather _Blue Cosmos_ saw most things at this point in time, if it was not yet clear, Patrick Zala sought to kill all of them.

"In a war of genocide, what is a ship to all of mankind, it is not much, if a high value target pops up, I am more than certain that all of us will be sent to our deaths."

In a way it was a sick echo was Alaska, all of those men and women, sure _ZAFT_ killed many of them.

But it was the bomb that killed most of them off in the end, not _ZAFT_.

And it had all been to cut _ZAFT_ down to size, it was a sick tactic, but it was effective, _ZAFT_ had been cut by more than half, but was it worth the cost of to do so?

"If you are done with all these queries, I do suggest you try to focus on the task at hand, L4 is close, I do wish to at least try to catch them by surprise."

It was at this point Natarle said "If they have the pilot of the **Agito Zero** with them, there is no way we can do that."

Almark now raised his eye brow and said "Oh is it like that, I have to ask, what makes you so sure of that pilot?"

In reply to him Natarle said "He may wear the mask of a mad man, but he is very sane, in fact he is able to plot as well as predict an entire battle, down to the **MS** as well as Ships."

In reply to that Almark said "I see, I think you may not have said all of that in your report, that or all of that was chosen to be ignored, it is a shame, if I did know that he was able to do this, I may have at least taken action to make sure that we had back up."

He now said to her "If all that you said about him is as you say it is, then it will be a trap, as much as I think we should pull back now, it is best to at least see this all go down."

Natarle had to admit, he was polite, despite the all that he said, if this was an act she was not sure.

"It is safe to say we can't just go back with our tail between our legs, we have to push on for all of mankind."

Fact was this man came off as a tad bit nuts to Natarle, he was also a tad bit sexist due to his use of the word _mankind_.

It was also clear by the fact that he called her _Ms Natarle_ , it was no way to speak to a lady who was an officer of the Earth Alliance.

Despite all of this, he was not rude to her at all and did not try to tell her that she was far below him.

But fact was, it was clear to her, that this man did not wish to be here and in fact was forced to be here.

Mind you, this did not excuse the fact that he was here and the fact that he had told them that in the long run their lives did not mean a thing.

She also had taken note of the fact that the 3 pilots were only listed in the same format as their **MS**.

It clear meant that they were meant to just go and die, it a way it was sick to think that her nation had fallen so far.

But for now she knew that they had to be on their way to a trap and if it was not _ZAFT_ who set it, it was Anthony.

She was not sure what was worse, but fact was, he was just as bad as _ZAFT_ at times and no doubt had the ability to screw them all over on his own.

But she had also seen a human side to him, not often but it was there, it did not like her or this war or rather it did not like the way she handle being a soldier.

" _His suit is by far the best out there, all we can do is pray that he is merciful_."

It was not 5 minutes later they were at L4, but there was the blue _ORB_ ship, but that was it, it was _just_ _a_ ship.

With a very deep sigh, Almark said "I guess, it was all a waste of my time, we will take down that blue ship, it is not like we just let an enemy of our Alliance just sit in front of us like that."

It was at this point that Natarle said with all due respect Sir, there is too much debris here, for us to know that we do not have enemy **MS** , in the area if we do not just rush in their, we will fall into the trap they have set for us."

In reply to that Almark just said "It may be a trap, but if we do not fight we will be letting an enemy ship go, a ships that we can shoot down is a ship we do not have to worry about, it is simple, if we can shoot an an enemy who is not ready, it is gives us all the more incentive to do so."

Almark now said "We can send out the 3 **MS** , it will help them get rid of all the pent up angst they have right now, if you want a gun to fire well, you got to oil it."

This man, he may not be rude or at least openly rude, but he was sure as hell mad.

Fact was he just wanted to get that ship due to the fact is not going to look good on his report if he just let it go.

" _If I have seen a thing or two, it is that I know as soon as we launch our suits, the gears are going to turn, as they do things will be set in motion_."

It was sad they when she had to rely on Anthony to put a man in his place, it was as if they the 3 **MS** , Almark had were any where near the **MS Agito Zero**.

" _He is going to be in for a big shock, if all I was told about that suit as well as all that I saw was real and not just in my head we will lose this battle, and lost it badly_."

Almark now with a lazy wave of his hand said "Deploy our **MS** teams, we will get the drop on them."

* * *

 _With Anthony, Kira and Athrun_

The **MS Freedom** , **Justice** and **Agito Zero** , had taken to the debris field.

It was now clear that the _EA_ was here and worse yet, had a new ship that was a dark replica of the _Archangel_.

Kira had wished to face them in the open, but to do that would be suicide for any **MS** other than the **Agito Zero**.

It was due to the plan that was laid down by both Murrue as well as Andrew that Kira chose to do as they asked.

The plan was simple one, it had them wait for the **MS** of the _EA_ to launch and move to the _Kusanagi_.

At this point the **MS** on that ship were to deploy to draw the _EA_ **MS** into combat.

Kira and Athrun were to go on and aid the **Astrays** as well as the **Delta Gundam**.

That in turn would allow for the **MS Agito Zero** to come out and take on the enemy ship.

It was still not yet clear if the **MS Agito Zero** would be able to take a hit from the main guns of the _Archangel_.

Yet with the speed that the **MS Agito Zero** , has it was not if he could take a hit, it was if the enemy could hit him.

While they did that, the _Archangel_ would launch and put more pressure on the _EA_ **MS** group.

It was not a fool proof plan, for the Captains did not share what the **MS Strike** , **Buster** or **Duel** would be doing at this point.

All of them were in the _Archangel_ , so one could assume that they were going to launch after the ship.

Anthony at this point thought " _I am not so sure that Yzak will be able to fight ZAFT forces if we do have to face them in combat_?"

But the time for idle thought was no more, the **MS** of the _EA_ were now out, the **MS** team had the _those_ 3 suits with them.

It was clear to all who were on his side that Anthony had access to a line of data that most should not.

Athrun could see that the _Kusanagi_ had deployed its own **MS** force to, it is was time for the _EA_ **MS** to take the bait.

Oh and they did and Anthony, Kira and Athrun all held in their breath they waited for them to get out of range of help from the enemy ship.

It was at this point that Anthony now raised his hand and a line to Athrun and Kira.

He held up 3 fingers and calmly said "On my mark."

As he said this he began to put down his fingers until they now became a close fist.

When this came to be, he now said "Mark!"

It was at this point the **MS Justice** and the **MS Freedom** now made a dash out to the enemy **MS**.

In the same moment, Anthony had the **Agito Zero** charge at the ship.

He knew what it was going to come down to, Natarle was a soldier 1st and a person 2nd _,_ it was a sad thing that she was an enemy, but this was the path she was now on.

Even so, if all things are capable of change and he would at least give her the chance to try.

* * *

 _With Natarle_

It had been a trap, at this point it did not matter who it was set for who how it had been set.

Fact was that the _EA_ had been caught in it and were about to pay for it.

Natarle knew this to be a trap, there was no way in hell that her CO or any above him would be able to get intel like this, if Anthony was not aware of it.

The trap so far, may not be his style, so it might not have been him who set it.

But fact was that he was part of it, if it were not for the fact that they may be did in just a few seconds, Natarle would have had a small smile on her lips, at least she had been right about this.

Fact was that she had to reply on Anthony once more, in a way he did come through for her.

But not in the way he had while she had been on the same side as him or as he put it ' _aligned_ '.

Sad fact of it was that right now, he was not on the same side as her or even _aligned_ , in fact she was pretty sure that she was going to be killed by him.

In fact she had no doubt that he was going to kill all of them.

At this point, she was his enemy, the path she was on, it was not the same as La Flaga or Ramius, it was the path of duty, her duty as a soldier.

" _I must find a way to speak to him and ask him to pull back or leave_."

Now picking up what may be seen as a phone, setting in to speaker she now said "I ask that you halt **Agito Zero** , our fight is not with you and do not seek to make you are enemy."

In reply she got "Is that so, if I may say so, all that you lot have shown is to be the exact opposite of that."

It was clear that he knew she was the one in charge of this ship.

It was also clear that he knew this for a while now, all that he said, it was as if he knew all that was going to go down here.

Natarle now said "I take it that you see us the _Earth Alliance_ as an enemy."

In reply to that he said "If it is all the same to you, I did see what went down in Alaska, I am pretty sure, I'd not want to be an ally who kills their own so willingly, I'm going to pass, you made the bed girl now sleep where you shit, just make sure you check your clock so you can work your next double shift."

All on board the _Dominion's_ bridge gave a blink, did he just give a rhyme to them.

Almark at this point just said in a calm and collected voice "I think if he meant to kill us, he would have done so by now."

It was true, but if one thing was clear to Natarle it was that there was no man who can read the intent of the **Agito Zero's** pilot.

Almark now screwed all of them over by saying "What are you waiting for, he is just there, fire all of the guns, oh and I mean _all_ of the guns we have at him, if we are lucky we can get in a hit or two that can hurt him.

He was unaware of the fact that the **MS Agito Zero** was a suit that can take a _ZAFT_ ships main gun head on, not to bring up the fact that his suit just shrugged it off as a minor flash bang, if not less than that.

It was about right now that Anthony now said to all of them "Huh, did the discount Azrael not say for all of you to fire at me with all you have, do come on, I will stay still so you can aim at me, but do keep in mind that you do not have all day."

Natarle now yelled "Aim, Valiants!"

She gave a pause, if it was to let her men line up the shot or if it was out of fear or any other reason, it was known only to her.

Now at the top of her voice, she yelled the order "Fire."

But as she said this, as they did this, the **MS Agito Zero** was no longer in sight, it was as if it had just upped and vanished into thin air or rather since this was space and there was no air around, it was as if it had just faded into the void of space.

A feat that Natarle feared that it would pull on her and on her ship.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

It was a sick joke, but I just had to make it, now right above the ship the _Dominion_ , I can see that the crew are just a tad bit green.

I also see that they have got out the _Gottfrieds_ and are looking for me.

The joke is so bad, I just have to yell it out to them, but I only do so after I make the **Agito Zero** aim for one of their _Gottfrieds._

It is in these few moments that I now call out to Natarle "Natarle girl, I just want to let you know, ain't no way I can let you win this battle yo, going to use my skills to show off my **Agito** , looks like a _Gottfrieds_ about to be toast!"

It is at this point my suit rammed into their _Gottfried_ , yeah I did cheat and use my beam sabres, but in the end this is war so, screw them.

They must be in shock so I choose to now say "What's that come again, I got a 2nd move, looks like Anthony Hitoro has a lot to prove, take down your other _Gottfried_ and before you start to mourn it, going leave right here in the trap zone."

It is as I make the **Agito Zero** pull back from them, that I say in my head " _I think it is a bit stupid of me, but I just made an abridged rap of the Yu Gi Oh, abridged rap from Bonds beyond time, just hope no one strangles me in my sleep for this, I may be going to hell for it_."

As I now pull back I say "I think you should head back, but that is only my opinion, it is not like your **MS** team is losing?"

I make the **Agito Zero** give a shrug to them and say "Oh my bad, if what I have is true, then it does appear that you only have those 3 **MS** left, tell you what, I'll not attack you if you recall what is left of the **MS** team you sent out and get your sad sorry as well as racist asses out of here."

After I say this to them I add "By the Crystal, I thought that the followers of the _White Tiger_ were bad, if I had to say, you lot are the sick in the head and I mean real sick, go get that checked up if you don't want to go mad."

In reply to me I hear Natarle say "Fire missiles at him, try to find a way to push through to the **MS**!"

If I had to say, it may be due to the fact that she in unaware that I have a head vulcan in my suit.

Not that I can blame here, I too forgot that it was there until a little while ago, like back at ORB.

As the missiles come at me I can see that the _Zero System_ has a way for me to shoot down all of the missiles before they hit my suit.

The **Agito Zero** may be able to take the hit, but that does not mean that I wish to take the hit or let my sit get hit, not by their guns at any rate.

* * *

 _With Kira_

It was now down to these last 3 **MS** , the 3 of them were a powerful, but fact was they did not fight in a way that would allow them to have an edge against other **MS**.

Fact was Kira was not part of a team or at least had not been part of a **MS** team for too long.

His **MS** the **Freedom** , in a way his suit was to blame as well, in a way _ZAFT_ was to blame, in fact all of it fell on _ZAFT_ and ORB to an extent.

But fact was right here and now, in this battle, Kira was part of a team, he could act out his part and he could do it well.

But these 3 pilots, they did not give a damn about their allies or any one in fact.

It was at this point the **MS Calamity** and the **MS Duel** were trading fire.

Fact was that the _EA_ pilot had the better suit, yet it was at this point that the words _it is not the_ _ **MS**_ _but the pilot inside that wins_ , came into play.

Fact is that the **MS Duel** on its own is a bland suit, yet it is a **Gundam** and it is part of the secret plan of the _EA_ to win the war.

That plan was no more, but fact is that a young _ZAFT_ ace pilot was in that suit.

The **MS Duel** was able to avoid all the repaired guns of the its foe as well as land a few blows on the **MS Calamity** to boot.

The **MS Raider** was being hounded by the **MS Delta Gundam** and the **MS Justice**.

The **MS Buster** and its pilot moved to help the **MS Duel** so it was clear that Mu and Kira had to take on the **MS Forbidden**.

"Are you with me on this one Sir?' Mu gave him a nod "I am Kira!"

The two of them now went into a battle against the **MS Forbidden** , sure it had those shields of it, but it was only able to do that on one side at a time.

It had its scythe or rather it had a new one, yet a single thin such as that was not going to help him win this battle.

The as Kira made his **MS** his him from the front, Mu had the **Strike** hit the enemy suit.

Mu now said "I will show all of you, just how good I have got at this!"

It was now that he lined up a shot with the **MS Launcher Strike**.

Firing the Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon, the enemy **MS** was only barley able to get his shields turned to face Mu in time.

Sure it did deflect the blast, but it was clear that the blast had shaken up the pilot it a little.

The pilot of the **MS** now said to them "No one gets a way with a pot shot at me!"

He now fired his two cannons at Mu, who did his best to avoid them, Mu may be new to this **MS** pilot thing, but he was no fool and he was quite a good soldier in combat.

Kira now took this as a time to attack and he pressed the attack with both his beam sabres in hand.

It was all in a flash, Kira hit the **MS** and took out right arm that was not under the shield.

This caused the pilot to yell out "You, I will kill you, I will kill you, you will die, die, die!"

It was pretty safe to say that this guy was not sane not sane in the least bit.

He now rushed up to try and attack Kira, when his own to allies pulled back to him and said "Shani it is no use we have to go, you don't want them to punish us like the last time, orders are order!"

Kira gave a blink as he heard this what the hell did that guy mean _punish us like the last time_?

He now saw Yzak who came at the 3 enemy **MS** firing.

As he did this Yzak now yelled "Did you 3 forget that this is a battle and your grave, if you all want to die so bad, I'll kill you and put an end to you!"

It was at this point that he got blocked by Athrun who said to him "It is no use, let them pull back, we need to get back if the _EA_ are here, no doubt _ZAFT_ will be as well."

Kira gave a nod and though Athrun did not see it he knew his friend felt it "I agree, if we just fight only them, we are leaving our backs open to a _ZAFT_ attack, I am sure that they will not just let us be if after what Lacus did."

To all of their surprise Yzak was the one who said "She has to be strong to hold it all in, I can see it, her father is dead and yet she tries to come and comfort us."

Athrun gave a nod as he said "That is it, it is true she has not been herself recently."

It was at this point all of them saw the number that the **MS Agito Zero** had done on the enemy ship.

Dearka said "Damn, I am glad that he is at least on our side and not against us."

In reply to that he got "If I was not on your side I would be alone, all alone with 2 world powers who are hell bent on mass genocide, since this is real life, I do not fancy living in a world like that or with those 2 things in it."

Yzak in retort said "Hey it is not as if we were the ones who started this, this was all due to the nuke that was used back then that started this war."

Anthony in turn said "It is true, but _ZAFT_ is just as bad, if you lot look at what you did, Kira would not be in this war if you in _ZAFT_ had a few more brains, a neutral nation has the right to do trade with any and all, who the fuck were you to go and stick your nose into all of that, huh, if you look at it, you lot are the reason Kira is in this war."

Yzak was about to bite back, when Athrun said "It is true and now that I look back on it, all I wanted to do was make those who killed my mother pay for all that they did."

At this point Anthony said "We are not alone, Mu can you feel that?"

Mu now said to all of them "I can feel that he is here, Rau Le Creuset he is here, I can feel him here!"

Kira gave a blink and asked "How can you, how can you tell that he is here?"

Anthony in reply said "Call it a stroke of very, very bad luck and that is what it is, Kira."

Anthony now said to them "Kira go with Mu and make sure he stays alive, the rest of us, stay here, I'll go to the _Eternal_ in case any of _ZAFTs_ other **MS** or ships get a bit curious."

Yzak was now about to ask where the hell he got of telling them what to do when Deraka said "We'll all be fine with that, right Yzak."

In reply to that Yzak gave a scowl that all saw on the their screens and said "Yeah I'm fine with that, just don't let a thing happen to the _Eternal_ you hear me."

In reply to that he got "I hear you, I will do what I can, in case I have to go and help out Mu, well then do as you see fit as long as you do not go and die."

Mu at this point said "If it is possible, I want to take him out here and now, he has been a pain in the ass for far to long."

In reply to this Anthony said "Let me guess, you met him in JOSH-A, he knew right?"

All gave a pause to take in what had just been said it was not good news at all.

Athrun was the first to say "What the hell do you mean by that, did you just say that he knew it was a trap all along?"

Mu gave a nod and said "He told me about it, I went and saw it for myself, he knew about it and told me about it and how I was no longer valued due to the fact that I was still there."

Mu now said "But how did you know about it Anthony?"

The only reply he got was "I do not trust blonde haired men who wear mask, it is like a rule of thumb that I do not break, it was also not too hard due to the fact that if he does take off his mask most in the _Earth Alliance_ would have no idea who he was and it makes it a lot easier for him to pass intel like that, in fact I am sure that it was him who tipped of that ship.

As Mu and Kira moved into Mendel and Anthony moved to the _Eternal_ , Athrun was told by Yzak "I do not wish to believe it, but it makes sense, it also makes sense the fact that he wanted me in the front gate of JOSH-A and why I and Nicol were not in his ship, dam it, dam it all!"

Athrun now said it out loud "This may be sick, but that makes him the one who is responsible for the death of Siegel Clyne, damn this, you're right Yzak this is sick, but it makes sense, too much sense!"

* * *

 **Yeah, Yeah, I made I cut this chapter down before I got to Rau and co, but yeah the last 1000 words were lost so I had to rewrite it like this sorry about that. Yzak is part of them now, but for the time it will be safe to have him only fight the EA forces rather that ZAFT. I hope you like this chapter because it might be a while before I get any other chapters out, you see thing is now I got a job that starts on the 27 that is going to take up a lot of my time. If it goes well I will be there full time and all so yeah, it may just be my last post for a week or my sorry about that guys. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I do know that it is not my best work, but I wanted to get it out to all of you before the 27. I can get one out to you before then as well I will do my best but I can't promise you. Next Chapter will be Mu vs Rau in their Mobile Suits and then in person with Kira, Rau will reveal all of this, Anthony will rock up, Rau is not aware that Anthony is not a real Agito Cadet so he is going to run away, and I'll sail with it from there.**

 **Almark is based of a few people like, partly Azrael, Rau add a bit of laziness in their and that is him. Yeah I got tired with names so sorry Ribbons Almark, this guy has your last name, Anthony will bring it up about how he knew a guy with the same name.**

 **No Anthony has not made up with Lacus yet, he is just putting up with her and doing his best not to let his hurt feelings show. It is the way people can deal with things like this if they are forced together. Lacus does wish to return to being friends but Anthony at this point really is unsure if he can trust Lacus. In any case I'll cover that more if you have questions about this chapter PM me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW this story and let me know what you think. It really helps because it shows that people do actually like this story and want to read more of it. Oh thanks to all those who do review it I do appreciate it like a lot.**

 **SO PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Until next time WE ARE GUNDAMS!**


	32. Chapter 31

**YO hello all, this is going to be my last regular post before I get settled into my new job (settle time is 2 weeks pray that all goes well.)**

 **I chose to do all that I could to get this chapter out here and now on the last day before I had to go and get into the new job. (it is the 26th for me) It took a lot out of me to write this chapter so I know that is going to be no where near up to standard with all the others ones, but I do hope that all of you can enjoy it. I quite enjoyed writing this as it will be my last update for a while, sorry all.** **There are going to be a few things in the chapter so if you have a question leave it in a review or if you don't want to PM me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW this story, it is my last update for a while as I said so please all of you who read it tell review and tell me what you liked and what you did not like about the story Anthony and the characters so far.**

* * *

Opening Song: Fight Together

Before the music starts the images of Anthony at the age of 14 is shown then it flashes to Anthony at the age of 19 and then Anthony at the age of 27.

The Music begins to play and the shadows of Anthony, Ayu, Kira, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue Athrun, Dearka and Yzak are seen walking through the centre of the sun.

Then the sun shines brightly and covers the screen in yellow light as the words Gundam Agito SEED come into view upon the yellow background.

" _Yo ga akeru mae ni tabitatou."_ The _Archangel_ now sits into space, not moving just on the right side of the screen.

" _mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou_." The thrusters of the Archangel now begin to fire up as it begins to move towards the left side of the screen.

" _Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai_." The scene now screen wipes now to the _Agito Cadet manuel_ lying on a white desk in side the _Archangel_.

" _Oh_ " The scene now shows Miriallia holding hands with Tolle, Flay beside Sai and Kuzzey before they were enlisted.

" _I_ " The scene now shows the first encounter between Kira and Athrun in front of the Gundams.

" _Know_ " The scene now shows Anthony's first clash with the Le Creuset team

" _What I'm_ " The scene now shows the clash between the Desert Tiger, the **Agito Zero** and the **Strike**.

" _Supposed_ " The scene now shows Anthony and Selene in the DSSD base shaking hands.

" _To do_ " The scene now shows Anthony when he walked out on Lacus, Kira and Delilah.

" _Donna shiren ga machiuketeyou to_." The scene now shows the _Agito Cadet Manuel_ on the desk but now shows Anthony standing up in front of it, with his head looking at it, his eyes are covered by his hair.

" _Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai"_ The scene has Anthony reaching for the book then taking back his hand from it as if he was unsure if wanted to pick it up or not.

" _Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu_ " The scene now zooms in on Anthony and shows that in his other hand he had a picture of his family.

In the pause the screen zooms quickly into his eyes as the words " _Fly to the light"_ are said.

" _Tatakai no hate_ " As this is said, the **MS Freedom** is seen disabling mobile suits with it's beam sabres

" _Ni eta kizuna_." Cagalli is now seen jumping into the **MS Delta Gundam** and giving a nod to someone.

" _Dare ni mo kizutsuke_ " The **MS Buster** is now seen turning around and fire all of it's guns off at a foe.

" _Sase wa shinai_ " Athrun is now seen giving a nod to the **MS Justice** before he jumps into it.

" _Nigirishimeta_ " Mu is now seen as he runs into the hangar and towards the **MS Stirke**

" _te hirakeba_ " Murrue is now seen sitting in her Captains chair and closing her eyes.

" _Soko ni_ " Tolle is now seen getting out of the med bay and giving the doctor the thumbs up.

" _chikara ga yadoru_ " The **Ms Agiot Zero** is now shown avoiding enemy fire and then firing its Twin Buster Rife. As it does this the screen is engulfed by a _vermilion_ light.

" _Saa hajimeyou_." A much younger Anthony is now seen running with his twin and younger boy with blue hair through a crowd towards a stadium.

" _Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru_." As they run all three of them seem to grow and began to walk futher away from each other, but as they do, each is joined by another person.

" _Horo mite goran"_ All of them a good way a part, Anthony at the far right, his twin Keith on the far left, and the young man with blue hair in a uniform with a yellow jacket in the middle. Anthony wears a red pant with a black top and his brother wears a black pant with a red top.

" _Ikutsu no umi hedateteita to shite mo_." They all wave out to one another and smile. The young man with blue hair was beside a young woman in white and he is now wearing a white shirt. Beside Anthony is Ayu he fades out but the comes back and flies rather than walks beside him. His twin brother give both of them the thumbs up as they now run to the stadium.

" _Itsu datte sasaeteriu_." All of them arrive at the gate to the stadium give one hive fives and then enter it.

" _Osorezu ni mae e, wasurenaide, we fight together_." The three of them are joined by Sei Lori and Reiji as they now walking into the light of the stadium.

" _Kegashita koto wa nai_." The scene now shows Anthony when he was first speaking to Kira alone.

" _Ano hi miageta_." The scene now shows Anthony have a joke with Tolle back in the desert.

" _Dokomatiemo taku_ " This scene is Anthony talking with Mu in the Cafeteria before they eat.

" _Hiroi sora_." Anthony is now talking to Lacus while she was on board the _Archangel_.

" _Zuibun to tooku made kita_ " This scene is when Anthony and Andrew Waltfeld met for the first time in person.

" _Sorezore no chikai no mune ni_." This scene now shows Anthony and Cagalli sparring, in the **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Delta Gundam**.

" _Mayoi nado nai_." This scene shows Anthony talking to Dearka while he was being held in a cell on board the _Archangel_.

" _Seou mono gar aru_." This scene now shows Anthony talking to Murrue in the officers lounge.

" _Hi ga nobori_." the scene now shows Anthony staring at the **Agito Zero** as if he is unsure of what to do.

" _Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu_." The scene now shows that Ayu is behind Anthony and she gives him a gentle push with her left hand and as he turns around gives him a sincere smile.

" _Shinjiterun da, itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo_ " Anthony is now looking at thin air, but he gives a smile turns around and makes to get into the **MS Agito Zero**.

" _Isshou ni mitsuke ni ikou_." As Anthony walks towards his suit for each words is said, Mu, Murrue, Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli flash by.

" _Kimi no kawari wa inai_." As Anthony now climbs up his suit the faces of Kira, Lacus appear.

" _Wasurenaide_ " Anthony now turns around and smiles as he sees the entire crew of the three shipped alliance.

"We fight together" Anthony now gives a smile and gets into the **MS Agito Zero's** cockpit

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

" _Nothing's perfect, the world's not perfect, but it's there for us, trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful_." Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)

Mu La Flaga now moved back into Mendel with Kira right behind him.

The _Eternal_ that was still in the ship yards tried to contact him, but he did not pick up, Kira on the other hand did.

"This is Andrew Waltfeld what is going on, I thought that the battle was out there?"

In reply to that Kira said "A _ZAFT_ team of **MS** are meant to be coming in from here, Anthony said that the leader was Rau Le Creuset, we are going to head them off."

In response to that Waltfeld gave a nod and said "See that you do, we do not wish to have to fight a battle on 2 fronts."

It was right after both Mu and Kira had gone that Anthony came to the ship and stopped right in front of the ship.

Andrew now gave a sigh as he had to contact Anthony as well, praise the lord that he only had to try to get him on the link once.

"Are you here to head of the _ZAFT_ forces as well, the kid and La Flaga should be enough for that."

In reply to that Anthony said to him "I am just here to discourage the curious, so you lot are not all on your lonesome back here."

He then added "The _Earth Alliance_ ship is pulling back at this point, I did a number on her guns and made them use up most of their fire power on me, so the only real weapon they have at this point is bad language."

Andrew in reply said "Damn, I am glad you're on our side."

Anthony at this point said "We need to get our hands on a few more **MS** , I am sure that we do have a few on board the _Eternal_ who are itching for some action."

Aisha in reply said "Well that is not the only itch that I am unable to scratch right now, I am sure that Andy here also feels it."

The reply she got was one that she knew had to be coming.

"Negative, Andrew Waltfeld is to stay on that ship at all times, if he is not, who is going to Captain it, Delilah?"

Lacus in reply said "I think that Delilah would rather be in a **MS** than in on this bridge."

As if to answer their prayers by some means a new _ZAFT_ suit came out of no where and said "It is you, _Red Demon_!"

All on the bridge could see that Anthony was taken aback by this title as he said "I never thought I'd be called that again.

To all on board the _Eternal_ the battle was short, yet it did not end in bloodshed.

The **MS** of _ZAFT_ the new **MS GuAIZ** had 2 beam claws come out of it's shield as it tried to attack the **MS Agito Zero**.

If it was to mock him or legitimate Anthony made the **MS Agito Zero** just move and catch the arm of the **MS GuAIZ** and said "I accept your surrender."

The pilot of the **MS GuAIZ** in reply said "No way, now you die _Red Demon_!"

He fired his suits equivalent of a head vulcan, it served to do as much damage as a marine did if he punched a tank, in short, it did jack shit."

Anthony now said "I'm sorry how was I going to die from that?"

"I might add if you try to destroy your suit, the only thing it is going to do, is kill you, is that what you want to do?"

It was at this point that Lacus Clyne chose to speak out to the pilot on a speaker to try to convince him not to kill himself.

"Please, there is no need for this to end in bloodshed, surrender and I will see to it that you are not harmed and treated fairly."

It was a good thing that she had been able to pick up on the fact that the only reason Anthony had not disabled the **MS** was due to the fact that he wanted to add it to their own **MS** team.

The Soldier was not buying it one bit and said "No, I will kill you even if it cost me my li-!"

It was at this point that his suit got punched square in the chest by the **MS Agito Zero**.

Anthony had no time for this bull shit.

"Listen you can either get out of that suit and run, get out of that suit and stay here, stay in the suit and kill yourself, stay in the suit and get shot down or join us, don't piss I am in a very very bad mood kid!"

If it was the tone in his voice or perhaps an element in what he said that all at this point were unaware of, the pilot now said "I surrender, I surrender, just, just make that pressure, make it stop!"

The pilot got out of his suit and landed on the ground with his hands on his head "Make it stop, please I beg of you, make it stop!"

It was one thing for the _ZAFT_ pilot to get out and surrender to them, it was another to see him beg for mercy, it was not a good sight and Lacus now had to ask Anthony over a line "Anthony, what did you, what did you do to him?"

Anthony in reply gave a blink and asked "What did I do, I just spoke to him, I have no idea what the hell he is going on about, but it looks as if he has calmed down now.

Lacus gave a nod and said "We'll send a team to retrieve him as soon as it is safe to."

Over the video link she saw Anthony glance to one of the other screens in his **MS**.

He now gave a sigh and said "I have to go, you should be safe for now, get Delilah into that suit if you wish to Mu and Kira are going to need my help."

Lacus gave a sigh in her head, and then said "Try not to aim for the cockpits okay?"

Anthony rolled his eyes at her and said "I'll try my best to do just that, if I may say so, you should put that man in the brig you have, he may have surrendered but he is an enemy."

* * *

 _With Mu_

Mu La Flaga had taken down two out of the 3 enemy **MS** , he was in the **MS Strike** and even though it was at this point was an out of date **MS** , it was still a whole lot better than any MP **MS**.

Yeah, Mu was by no means a _great_ pilot, but Kira was and at this point Kira was doing a great job of ripping that white _ZAFT_ **MS** a new one.

Fact was that the pilot of that suit was none other than Rau Le Creuset, who had been talking about the usual destiny crap.

But as it was now, his head was about to be removed from his ass for good as his suit was taken down by the **MS Freedom**.

It had been a good thing that both Mu and Kira had come here as a team. It was clear to Mu if he did not have Kira with him, he would be dead.

As he now saw the **MS CGUE** or at least what was left of it hit the ground.

In an instant Rau was out of it and began to make a break for the inner part of the Mendel Colony.

Due to the fact that the man was not in a space suit of any kind, it was safe to say one was able to breath down there.

Mu now brought Kira up on a link and said "Kira, I'm going to follow him in there, we can't let him get away!"

In reply to that Kira said "You're no match for him alone, I'll come with you to make sure we both get out of this alive."

Mu then said "But who will look after the **MS** then?"

In reply to him Kira said "I don't think there are any more _ZAFT_ suits out here in any case you can't take him alone."

Mu may not have liked to admit it, but Kira was right, he did not stand a chance against a man like Rau was a Co-ordinator and was capable of taking down most Natural soldiers.

Mu felt he had to have done so if he had got so far into JOSH-A.

Sure the place was empty, but there had to have been a few men had got to the base as they pulled back to it.

It was sad, but he had to admit the fact that Rau was a better soldier or rather a better killer than him.

"Damn kid you have a point, but if the our **MS** do fall into the hands of _ZAFT_ , the way I see it, us chasing down Rau Le Creuset like this will have no point."

It was at this point Rau shouted out "Oh come now, this is the fitting ground, it is fitting for this is where it all began, I will deliver your requiem to you both!"

Mu then said to Kira "Let's both go down, if you are sure that there are no more _ZAFT_ forces around I will take your word for it."

Kira gave him a nod "Then let's get to it he has enough of a head start on us."

This was true, Rau did have a head start on them so they had to be careful, he also had a gun so if they were not careful both of them could die here and now.

Now that the two of them got out of their suits Mu has to ask as they ran into the building "Just what the hell is this place, what the hell went on in this building here?"

As they now got into the building they came to a hall way that lead to what was a giant cylinder that from the looks of it was the centre of this building.

As they kept to the walls the heard a gun shot go, yet it was not aimed at them, then came the sound of footsteps.

Kira and Mu both gave a nod and began to follow in the direction the heard the footsteps from.

As they ran up a set of stairs and into yet another corridor the voice of Rau Le Creuset called out "Do you have any idea what this place is Mu!"

Mu was able to judge the area that voice came from and said "Why would I psycho!"

He now turned out of cover and fired at where he felt Rau was.

He did not hit him and Mu was able to turn into cover just in time to get out of the way of 2 shots that were fired at him.

Praise the lord he had Kira with him and that he was not injured for if he had been he would be a lot slower than he was now.

Mu raised his hand and signalled for Kira to stay put as he now ran out to the next bit of cover.

He could hear that Rau was doing the exact same thing at this point as well.

As he did this Rau called out to him telling him "It is such a crime for you not to know."

As Rau said this he fired a shot that almost hit Mu as Mu moved into cover causing Kira to call out "Hey Mu are you alright there!"

In reply Mu said "I'm fine Kira!"

He had said one word to much, sure he was not hurt, but now Rau knew who it was who was in the **MS Strike** and who was with Mu at this point in time.

Rau now called out "Kira as in Kira Yamato, he is alive, how delightful it is that you could join us Kira Yamato!"

Kira now ran over to where Mu was in front of some sort of spiral thing and joined him in the cover behind it.

Rau now called out "Now I see, you're the **Freedom's** pilot!"

Mu at this point said "Damn, now he knows where we both are, if he wants to he can just wait for us to come out and shoot us, worse yet, we have no idea where he is."

Kira in reply said "Well yeah sorry, I just wanted to help out, if I you did not come back from here, what would I say to Murrue?"

In reply to that Mu gave a smile and said "Pesky kid, I will let you know if you want to be of any help, it may help if you turn the safety off first."

Kira felt like such a ditz as he now turned the safety off and got ready.

Rau now called out to them "Don't be shy, come with me back to the place where it all began!"

He now used a mocking tone and said "Kira oh Kira this was where you were born too now wasn't it!"

Kira was in shock and Mu could see that so to snap Kira back to his sense he said to him "Don't fall for his tricks, no matter what he says don't believe a word of it!"

Mu now went on ahead and Kira soon followed the two of them soon came to a door.

Kira was with his back to the wall on one side of it while Mu did the same on the other side.

The door opened and as the two of them looked into the darkness they pulled their heads back just in time as bullets were fired at them.

The now ran into a room that was above an area where pods were, the pods were half in a blue glowing liquid. Mu just had to ask as the two of them crouched down "Just what is this place?"

There were screens that were attached to the pods that showed some sort of thing or sign.

It was all still working even though those who set it up had left a long time ago, the two of them had to wonder if Rau had done this, had he turned all of this on as some type of physiological attack.

Or was all of this how it had been left for all these years, it was sick to think about it.

The two of them now began to make their way through the room and ask Kira took a glance around he saw what could only be human embryos, it caused him to pause in both shock and horror.

But this was no place to do either of those 2 things and due to Mu pushing him to the ground the two were able to avoid more gun fire at them.

Mu returned fire but he was sure he did not hit a thing, he only fired 2 shots he did not wish to waste too much ammo on a target he could not see.

Rau now asked "Does it bring back memories Kira, you should know this place!"

Kira was not sure what was what at this point, Mu on the other hand got up and fired at the partly open door in front of him.

He fired 2 shots once more as he now got into cover. Kira at this point asked "Know this place, but how?"

Mu now reloaded his gun as he peered into the next room, damn this was like JOSH-A all over again, Rau was just a step if not more ahead of him.

He was able to see 3 screens that were no longer on in front of him and darkness behind them.

From the in that very same darkness two shots were fired at him.

Mu then returned fire and entered the room and ran for cover.

3 shots were fired at him two almost hit him as he got into cover.

Mu now tried to return fire and got 2 shots in but it became clear when a shot hit him right in his upper right arm that he had not his shit all this time.

Kira now said "Mu no!"

He now ran to where Mu was and shots were fired at him or rather near him as if to hurry him to a location.

He took cover behind some form of couch, as he did this he saw that Mu no longer had his gun for he had dropped it when he had been shot and it was on the other side of the couch.

Mu now held his arm in pain and closed his eyes as he grimaced, Kira asked him "Are you okay."

Rau at this point took a few steps out of the shadows as he said "I'm not going to kill you, after all I made you go through all the trouble to come all this way.

Kira now got out of cover and trained his gun on Rau, Rau in turn held an item in his hand and threw it to the ground beside Kira as he told him "So I'll let you live long enough to hear the whole story."

Kira now saw that the item had been a picture in a frame, the same one that Cagalli had with her.

" _Just how, just how the hell does he have that, how the hell did he get his hands on that exact picture_?"

A book was now thrown to them and a picture of a young Mu and his father Al Da Flaga, it shocked Mu enough for him to say "Huh my dad?"

Kira now took his eyes of Rau and turned to look at Mu and said "Wait what?"

Rau still had his own gun trained on Kira, now asked "Aren't you the least bit curious about the ultimate extent of humanity's unending desires, about the fools who pursued their insane dream in the name of progress?

He now took a pause before he now said to them "Because after all Kira, you're a child of this too!"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony had seen that Kira and Mu had taken down Rau and his mooks, but fact was he could see that Rau had done what he had done in SEED and gotten the hell out of his **MS** and into that building.

He too now got out of his suit but not before he told the **MS Agito Zero** , what it had to do.

" **Agito Zero** , fight of any hostiles, do not let them take the **Strike** or the **Freedom** , in case that I die, assist Lacus Clyne in all that she asks you, if you survive this war self detonate."

The **Agito Zero** Zero System gave a flash to tell him that it was aware of all he had said and ready to do as he said to if the time came.

As Anthony had got out of his suit he had said "I think I am mad now, yep I am mad, I have no gun and I am going into a place with Rau the mad mental clone, in fact this was where he was born, I'd have better odds of survival if I was in the remake of Firday the 13th."

It may not all be true but as he now worked his way through the blasted place he had to rely of his memory as well as the data the **Agito Zero** had where Mu, Kira and Rau were.

Fact was he knew the lay out of this place due to the **Agito Zero**.

What he did not know was where the fuck Mu, Kira and Rau had gotten to while they were in here.

" _I guess I'll have to head on up and pray that I can find the room they were in in the anime_."

Anthony was able to make his way up the stairs through the levels of the building to the area where he now heard gun fire.

Anthony was able to see the route in the anime that Mu and Kira had taken, but he also saw a route that they had not.

" _If I take this chance, if Rau is where he is in the show, then I will be right behind the mad man_."

It was a big risk and he had to rely on the fact that Rau did want them in that room in the same spot as in _Gundam SEED_.

Anthony praised the lord that he was good at just sneaking around and for the fact that he could blend right in with the background.

If he did not, there was no way in hell he would try this, his plan was insane.

Take on a man who is a lot stronger than him due to genetic coding, that was crazy.

For Mu and Kira it was fortunate that Anthony liked crazy.

As he got close and closer he heard more and more guns go off, it mean he was close, he just had to determine which was Mu and which was Rau.

Kira was not one to use guns, if he did recall the idiot forgot to turn the safety off back in the anime, no doubt he did that here as well.

He now was in front of the room the _other_ door that Kira, Mu and Rau were in.

He just had to wait for Rau to take cover from Mu's fire.

" _Such a drag, I came this far so I guess I'll go all the way, hang in there Kira._

* * *

 _With Kira_

Kira had his gun as while as his eyes trained and Rau, the mad man was spouting a lot of shit, most of it was very, very disturbing.

It was right now that Rau was said to him "Did you ever suspect that the people you've called mother and father weren't you're real parents?"

His face had a smug smile on it, though most of it was hidden due to his mask and his hair.

Kira gave a gasp at this he had never thought of it once and Rau knew it.

Mu now said "You bastard what are you try-!"

Mu got back in for cover as Rau shot at him, it was clear that he could have killed him if he wanted to but Rau did not want to he obviously wanted to talk shit to them a little more.

Kira who had ducked got up to and with his hands now shaking he took in deep breaths as Rau answered for him "Of course not, if you were aware you wouldn't have turned out the way you did you wouldn't have turned out so normal, free of any sign of a tainted past!"

It sounded as if Rau was both jealous as well as disgusted with that word, the word _normal_.

Rau now told Kira "You know it never occurred to me, even when Athrun first brought up your name, you might be _that child_."

The smile on his face was gone while on the other hand Kira was finding hard to look at Rau as well as keep his hands steady in this situation.

Rau now confessed "I always thought the twins had died, especially you."

When he said those last 2 words his voice grew more sinister as well as soft as if he rather ticked off by the fact Kira was alive this whole time and not dead.

Rau now went on to say "After all together with your _real_ father Dr Hibiki, you were highest priority target of Blue Cosmos."

The pictures of Dr Hibiki was among some of those on the ground though Kira knew better than to steal a glance at them.

Kira now asked "What but-?"

Rau did not let him ask his question as he now said "But you survived, grew and threw yourself into the war and you survived that as well, why do you think that is?"

It was as if Rau was stating off facts or a check list as he said this not telling Kira of his life as well as posing to him a question that only Rau at this point was able to answer.

Rau now said "Your story is so unlikely that even _I'm_ starting to become convinced that they were on to something, it may just be that their crazy dream had some validity!"

Kira at this point holster the gun and now held it in one hand as he asked "Of what, what are you trying to say about me, what are you trying to tell me!"

It was in a very hostile tone Kira's voice took when he said this.

In reply Rau said "You are the dream of humanity the ultimate Coordinator!"

Rau now went on to say "It was in pursuit of that dream that Dr Hibiki created the artificial womb and you were the only viable child it ever produced."

All of those things back their, they were test subjects they had been the failures.

It was clear that it was from their data that Kira had been born and Rau let him know this.

"For that result a very large number of your siblings were sacrificed."

It was both what Rau had just said and the fact the ease as well as the blank face that he had said it, that stunned Kira to the spot he was in.

That was not a good thing and if it had not been for Mu now yelling "Kira!"

As he grabbed the young man and put him behind cover, then the bullet that left the gun of Rau Le Creuset would have hit Kira dead centre in the head.

Mu now got up and returned fire at Rau even with his hurt arm, sure he had no chance, no chance at all to hit a him, but he still made Rau now get back behind a door.

He felt pain run through his shoulder as he and Kira went down some stairs.

"Get a grip you fool, your not taking his nonsense seriously are you?"

It was at this point both of them heard gun fire as they got into cover, but they did not see the light of the bullet as it hit the wall and Kira said "Hey Mu, did you hear that?"

Mu in reply said "He is up there, I can just feel it!"

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

The book in my right hand had connected with the face of Rau Le Creuset, yet the gun in his right hand, did fire and hit me.

Praise, God, the Crystal, Arcues, The sage of Six paths, Kami, Omnimon, Shana and all the other worldly things I can think of and praise Sephiroth, all hail Sephiroth huh, that I was still on my feet!

I can tell that I was not in the best mindset.

In fact I could smell blood my blood and I could feel pain, the bullet went right past or through my kidneys.

I felt the pain hit me first, but I felt the anger as well, also I was a bit high of the scent of my blood.

It was safe to say that I was very very mad, so mad, I want to make him bleed I want him to cry out in pain and in horror, I want to feel the copper like taste of his blood in my mouth.

Rau at this point looked shocked as I saw the lower part of his face or rather his mouth open.

I give him a grin in a way, I think that did not help my cause or rather it did.

For as he was stuck still in shock, I now tackled him to the ground.

As I did this I made sure to get my shoulder right into the bastards ribs or rather under them as I did when I played rugby, it was good to have played sport like that in my life, it was real handy now.

Like all he went down due to this and as I was on top of him I got out my book and made sure to back hand him face with my right arm as I then tossed said book to my left hand.

Now I brought it down with my albeit weaker arm down on the join of his arm.

I did not care what the hell I was doing, I just needed to get that gun out of his hand so I could do the rest of what I wanted to do.

I think I got him a good 4 times before he got the gun.

He by then managed to launch his own counter attack as he hit my square in the side of my head.

It hurt, it hurt a lot, but fuck it, my side hurt more and I wanted him to feel pain!

He did get me off him with that single blow but not for long.

I made sure that I sprang back into action and I made sure to use the joint of his arm to do so.

I now brought my book down square on his face with both my hands this clearly dazed him a little.

It was at this point that I saw that his neck did not have a mast that could dampen a blow.

It also at this point looked rather inviting so I decided to slam my book down on his face with my left as I bit into his neck.

It was not one of those crappy vampire things no, I was on the side, the way Tigers and Lions kill prey!

I hammer my fist down onto my book as he tries to push himself up as I sink my teeth into is neck. I can feel it as well as taste his blood.

But I think I lost myself in the fact that I had ripped his skin as I know tear back in pain as I feel him jab the bullet wound he gave me.

But as I did this I had clenched my teeth and ripped part of his skin if not a bit more.

Serves the defective clone right, bastard shot me, I hope I got his artery, I just want to kill him!

I can feel the my own blood trickle down the side of my head as I leap back, in the direction of his gun.

He must have drawn blood on me with his fist, I do not care I want to make him pay, he did to me!

He now tries to get past me to get to his gun, he must want to go for my injury, but no I won't let him.

I swing my book, it flies open and clocks the bastard right on the side of his head, I drew blood I can see it even in the dark, I can also smell it.

But this is not the only thing that it does, in fact I felt him cry out in pain as I did this to him and I see that I broke part of what held his mask to his face.

I can see that he is angry, I can see that he is ever so angry as well as.

He looks me square in the eyes as I do to him, I do not care for what I see, all I care for is that he is still breathing and is a threat to me.

But it is at this point that he runs like a bitch off while he clutches his neck, he is bleeding from it, but not enough to kill him, damn I though I did it for sure!

* * *

 _With Mu_

Mu and Kira were sure that they had heard a some sort of fight as well as hear deep breaths and the noise a person running off.

Kira now said "I'm going to check this out Mu!"

He now got up and ran over to where Rau had done for cover. Mu on the other hand said "Crazy fool, kid, wait up."

Mu now got up and ran over to the door Rau had ducked behind but as he did, he felt a feral almost beast like thing that was on the other side. He saw that Kira had felt it too.

Kira looked as if he was trembling, Mu took this chance to say "Get on with it Kira, you need to pull it all together now!"

Kira gave him a nod and the two of them now moved as one, Mu pointed his gun at the figure that felt almost like a monster.

But as the figure now gazed at them, the feral if almost demonic presence they felt faded and it spoke to them.

"You two, he is getting away!"

Mu gave a blink in response to that, he was not sure how, but the voice was like a growl, yet it did sound like a man he knew.

It was Kira who said "Holy shit, Mu it is Anthony he is hurt!"

Kira now got down and helped Anthony stand up on his feet, it was clear to Mu that Anthony had been shot, there was a lot of blood on his face and his body.

Mu now said "Kira he's been shot, here let me help."

Mu knew he had taken a shot in the arm, but the blood no longer flowed from it, on the other hand, Anthony had blood slowly seeping from his own wound he had in his side.

"Well shit, I just hope that did not take out on of your kidneys."

Mu and Kira now got Anthony to move with them as they had his arms over their shoulders.

Mu now said "It doesn't add up, why is there so much blood on your face, I can see that your are bleeding from some of it, but why is your mouth covered in blood?"

Anthony in reply said "He shot me, I got rid of his gun and bit his neck."

Kira almost came to a stop as he said "Wait what the hell?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I think I mentioned it back when we first met or at least as a joke that I should not taste nor smell my own blood, it makes me high, the pain does as well."

Mu now asked as they walked "Wait how are you able to hold it together, fight Rau Le Creuset and talk with us?"

In reply to that Anthony just said "It is because I want to, do not think little of the human Spirit Mu la Flaga."

Kira now said "Lets just get him back to his suit and us to our own and get back to the ships, alright Mu?"

Mu gave a sigh and then said "Yeah I'm alright with that, but how the hell did you get here is the real question."

It took a while for them to get out of the building but when they did, they found that the **MS CGUE** was gone but there were a few more **MS GuAIZ** bodies lying around.

Mu now said "Well it is good luck that they did not hit us while we were in their as well as not take our suits."

In reply to that Anthony said "It is not luck you have to thank for that."

Mu gave a blink as he now saw the **MS Agito Zero** flash its eyes at him and he did recall that in the desert when they met the _Desert Dawn_ that the **MS** had moved on its own, so it might have just done the same here.

Anthony now said "Get to your **MS** , I'll get to mine fine, I'll be fine."

Kira was able to see that Anthony clearly had a plan on how he'd get into his suit.

Kira then said to Mu "I think he is right, we do need to get to our **MS** , Anthony will you be alright."

In reply to this he got "Yes, I will be fine, for now, but I am sure that I will require some medical attention later on."

There was no doubt about that, Mu did want to ask Anthony about the hungry if ever so feral feeling they had got from him, but that had to wait.

Right now the 3 of them had to get back to the ships and make sure they could help out in case of an enemy attack.

* * *

 _Eternal_

One of the crew on board the _Eternal_ now said "We have three **MS** incoming, it is the **Freedom** the **Strike** as well as the _Omega_ , I mean **Agito Zero**."

Lacus gave a smile at this, it must be hard for the crew to adapt to the name of the **MS**.

Kira now came on the line and said "Lacus, we have got a situation, Mu and I were lured by Rau Le Creuset into a building, I don't know how he knew but Anthony came in later, he has been shot, so far he is fine, but I don't know how much longer he can hold out with out Medical attention."

Lacus gave him a nod and said "Get him on board, we can treat him here."

Andrew now asked "He just got shot right, I did not take Rau Le Creuset to just leave him be?"

Mu now said "He got into a fist fight with the man and managed to chase him off."

Aisha now said "Well that sounds like him to take on a Coordinator in hand to hand combat, I have to say did he get shot before or after they started?"

It was Anthony who came up on a screen in reply to this "I got it right at the start, when I hit him across the face, I just need it to be stitched up, I'll be fine."

It was at this point all of them saw him close one of his eyes in pain. "Damn, it's starting to go numb right now."

It was after he said this that all who could see him on their screens saw his eyes roll into the back of his head as he passed out.

Kira was the first to call out "Anthony!"

Lacus did not call out his name but said "I want to get him on this ship as soon as possible, prepare to receive him."

As if to let the crew know Waltfeld now said "All crew prepare to receive and emergency landing, the **Agito Zero** is going to dock with us, as soon as it able to, I need a medical team in the docking bay and I want it there yesterday!"

Kira was about to move to get the **MS** **Agito Zero** to the _Eternal_ , but he found that the suit was able to move on its own.

Mu not told him "If you do recall back in the desert with the _Desert Dawn_ he said that his suit was able to move when he was not in it, that is clearly was is moving now, we need to get to the others and make sure we are ready if the enemy comes back.

On board the _Eternal_ Lacus went herself to the docking area, it was not meant for any **MS** other than the **Freedom** or the **Justice** , but for some reason or by some miracle the docking went fine.

The Medical team got to the suit with a stretcher and the cockpit opened.

Lacus took in a deep breath and said quietly to herself "Please, please be alright, I know you have survived worse, but please don't let this take you from us, do not leave this world with a bad impression of all of us."

A calm feminine voice now softly said in her ear " _He will be fine Lacus, rest easy for he is not going to die this day, he asleep that is all, he will get up again, you just have to have faith in him_."

* * *

 _Anthony's Dream_

"Just where the hell am I?"

He now looked around, it was a school, to more precise it was the school that he had gone to with Tomoya or rather Tomoya had gone to his school while Anthony got a job at if for a time.

"Is this, is this a dream or am I home?"

He touched the window that was to the side of him, it felt real or at least it felt as if it was real.

He took his hand off it and saw that his finger prints were left on it. "Now that is just a little scary."

He now looked down at his clothes, he was no longer in the Class Zero gear, no he was in his own casual white shirt, his red pants, white shoes.

All of it is what he wore in his day to day life, it was as if all of it had just gone back to normal, his crazy dream was all over.

But then it hit him and he just had to ask "Wait, if it was all just a dream, why the hell am I here, I should at least be with Sei Lori?"

It was at this point that he heard a giggle come from the hall outside the class in which he was in.

With a shrug he said "It may be that I don't need to see who that is, but I might as well all the same."

He now began to walk to the exit of the room, it was as he got his hand to the door to slide it open did he hear a voice say "Is it your wish for all of it to be just a dream?"

Anthony gave a blink he knew that voice and he now threw the door open to see the speaker.

Ayu was there in front of him, a smile on her lips, but it was a pitying smile not her true one, not the one he knew and loved.

She now chose to ask once more "Did you want it all to be just a dream all of it, is that how you view this world?"

It was at this point Anthony chose to avoid her as he said "So this is a dream, it was a little too weird to be the school no kids, silent during the sun is out, it is all a bit like it is out of a dream?"

In reply to him Aye asked "Was I just a dream, one that you thought up, a bit of your life that was not real as all the others?"

Anthony gave a blink as he said "No, no you were real, you were part of who I was, you are part of who I am, I never thought of you as just a dream!"

Ayu now said "That is nice to say to me, but is it alright for you to just think as this as a dream once it is over, you did get shot and you are in pain."

It was as if the word pain could cause pain, that Anthony felt the gun shot in his lower side come back to him.

It was as he began to sink to the ground in pain and gasped for breath that Ayu began to walk to him.

He did not know if she had done this to him or why she was here, was this all just a dream or was she really her inside his mind.

Had he gone mad, was he mad, did he not know what was real and what was not, was this all a very bad joke.

She now walked up to him and placed a hand upon the bullet wound and began to sing to him.

" _You will find me at Noonvale, on the side of hill_."

Anthony gave a blink she was singing _that_ song, it was sad to think he did not read that book after _Ayu's_ death.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was reminded of her if he looked at those books.

She had sung this song to him once before, but at the time he did not know that the two of them were going to be parted.

She had some cloth in her hand that she began to dab his wound with, as she did this she continued to sing to him.

" _When the summer is peaceful and high, where streamlets meander, the valley is still_."

Anthony winced in pain as she did this, if this was a dream, the pain right now was all too real for him.

Ayu then put her free hand upon his mouth to tell him not to open it and speak to her as she did this.

Anthony knew, if she was singing the only this that one should do is to shut up and listen to her.

" _Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky, look for me at dawn, when the earth is asleep_."

She now used both hands to dab his wound as he sat upon the ground, blood was not freely flowing from it and what she was doing he did not know, but it seemed to be easing his pain even if it was ever so slight, it was like her healing touch.

" _Till each dew drop is kissed by the day_."

It was at this point she looked up into his eyes and smiled at him, it was not the same smile from before, it was her real smile, the one he loved, the one all would feel warm if they saw it.

But it was the worst time for her do that, for Anthony knew the lyrics that were to come next and they hurt him right more than his wound did.

" _Neath the rowan and alder,_ o _ur Vigil I keep, every moment that you are away_."

Yep singing that to him while having that loving gentle smile on her face did hurt him, it hurt Anthony a lot more than the gun shot had.

It is true, that emotions can harm a man more than any of the world deadliest weapons.

Ayu now embraced him in a hug as she sung " _The Earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly, all the flowers and leaves born to wane, hear my song over the lea like the winds soft and lowly and come back to Noonvale again_."

Anthony now gave a blink as she placed a kiss upon his lips and said "You still have much to do Anthony, do not let me hold you back, I love you, I believe in you and I know that you will do the right thing."

This dream was ending, but he found the words that he wished to say to her "Wait for me then, I will keep our vigil, wait for me at our _Noonvale_ , I will come to you as soon as I am ready."

* * *

 _Eternal Medical facilities_

Anthony woke up, at first he opened his eyes and had to close them again.

" _Shit this is the 2_ _nd_ _time I am in a medical place, damn it_!"

He now slowly opened his eyes again an as he did this he saw the faces of about 2 to 5 people looking down at him.

At this point he chose to say "If you all came to collect debts from me, I got no Gil on my at this point, better luck in the next cycle."

A voice that was Kira now said "He is going to be fine or at least I think he is."

Anthony now gave a blink as his vision cleared up and he saw who it was who were now in front of him or rather looking down at him.

"Um, please tell me that I am not naked, if I am I will not be a happy man."

Lacus Clyne now told him "No you are not naked, but you are not in your uniform, you had to be changed to get the surgery down on you."

Anthony gave a blink and said "Wait what, how long was I out for, I need to know?"

Cagalli now said "You were out for 9 hours you idiot, what type of fool goes and gets into a fist fight with a Coordinator?"

In reply to her Anthony said "Aww, I didn't know that you cared, you and good old pretty boy Zala hooked up yet?"

It was unclear if he was teasing her or if he was being serious about this.

Athrun now said "Wait what, why did you ask that?"

In reply to him Dearka said "It is due to the fact, I can see it, Kira can, Lacus can, he can, even Yzak who has not been here all that long can see it."

Athrun gave a blink as he now said "I don't feel that it is right to talk about this at this point in time."

As if to make a joke out of that Anthony said "Sure take things slow, it is alright, it is not like you are going to try and go up against a force that is much bigger than yours."

Anthony now sat up, he did not feel any pain in his body when he did this "You lot do know how to put a guy back together, you have my thanks."

It was at this point that Cagalli saw that he was mostly better and chose to punch him in the face or at least try to.

Her fist hit his palm as he caught her punch "For a guy you sure punch like a girl."

Kira now got between the 2 of them as he said "After we got you back here the _ZAFT_ forces pulled back, it was as if they did not wish to face us, if I may say, you must have done a number of Rau Le Creuset."

In reply Anthony said "I think I went a tad bit nuts after I got shot."

Yzak at this point asked him "You got shot at the start of the fight or at the end of it?"

Anthony in reply said "At the start I got him good on the side of the head, if I did not the bullet would have hit my heart."

it was at this point Anthony said "He gave a pause, I do not know why, but I think he must not have seen that he did not hit my heart, he just froze up after he shot me."

Kira at this point said "Well when Mu and I were going to go check out who had been fighting who, we got the feeling that there was some sort of feral beast or monster that was there."

Anthony gave a blink and said "Me a feral beast that is a bit rude to say the least, I am not an animal."

In reply to that Kira said "You had blood all over your mouth his blood you even told us that you bit him."

In reply to this Anthony gave a blink and then said "I what, no, no I am sure that I only hit him with my book for the most part."

He now gave a pause and said "Wait I do recall, I did bite him, it must be when I was in the height of my anger, such a drag now I have to go and rinse out my mouth."

It was at this point he turned his head to Lacus and said "If it does mean anything to you, I did not go for the cockpit."

Yzak now said "This guy is a total nut job, he bit a guy he was fighting with, he bit a guys neck."

In reply to that he got "In my defence he had a gun and he shot me so if I bit out his neck it was not that I wanted to kill him, it was more like I just wanted to live, since he was trying to kill me he had to be maimed or he just had to die."

Lacus now said "It may be true that Anthony did this, but we must recall that we were not with him, I for one do not know if I can say I would not have done the same, he took a shot to his side and fought with it, if we are to speak to him of it, we must recall that he was not in the right state of mind when he did all of this."

As if to say thanks Anthony closed his eyes and gave her a deep nod.

Yzak now gave a sigh as he said "If it is my life of theirs, I would have done all that I had to in order to stay alive."

All in the room gave a nod now, it was true it was in their nature to do such a thing to try to stay alive.

Anthony now said "That is true but if one of us or all of us found what we truly desire to protect I am sure that our urge to live be damned, we'd do all that was in our power to protect that which we truly desire to.

Kira and Lacus gave an ever so slight glance to one another and Athrun and Cagalli did the same.

Dearka and Yzak looked at the 2 couples and gave a sigh as Dearka now said "Um, Anthony you want to come with us for a bit and leave these guys alone for a while?"

It was clear that the 4 had not heard them even as Anthony said "Sure why not, I guess it is okay for me to walk right now is it?"

Anthony at this point looked at his clothes, he was in basically a gown and he had to say "I will have to get out of this soon, okay come on, you 2 better fill me in on all that went on while I was out."

* * *

 _With Rau_

Rau was on his way back to the PLANTS, the mission was a failure, he had wanted to go after them to make that pilot pay.

But he was able to take his pills in time and get his mind calm so he did not act rashly, he did not wish to be near the Mendel Colony any more than he had to and he had pulled all 3 ships back.

He had got his neck as well as the sides of his face partly fixed up.

To get it done for real, he had to go back to the PLANTS.

Thanks to that _Agito Cadet_ his face was a mess, his right arm had been hurt badly right in the joint not to mention his skull had been ever so slightly cracked on his right side where he had got hit a few times.

His nose was broken as well when that man had rammed and hammered the book onto his face while the same man had bitten into his neck.

It was not fatal, if he did not get the _Agito Cadet_ off when he did, it may have been.

He had not been able to get his gun back after he had dropped it, in fact Rau was sure had he not got that shot in, he may not be here right now.

" _I guess I had to expect that he'd be a whole lot better than all of the Naturals, but when he did this there was some thought to it, but it was mostly unchecked savagery_?"

He now recalled why he had been frozen to the spot after he had shot the _Agito Cadet_.

After he shot him, it seemed like the young man was no longer human there was a rage around him and he looked like a mad wild beast that wanted his blood.

" _Just what the hell did I see, was that what he really is, did I just see that due to the fact that he hit my head hard enough_?"

He did need answers for all of this but he also now had to give a few answer to the rest of his crew, but for now to his deputy.

"Sir, I can't help but feel that we gave up on our chance to recover the **Justice** and the **Freedom** as well as put down the _Clyne Faction_."

It was true, but it was also true that if they had tried and failed all of them would be dead.

"A injured wolf backed into a corner will fight the hardest, you saw what the _red demon_ as he is now dubbed did to me, this is after I shot him."

His deputy took a step back "After you shot him sir, but sir, if that is so how could he go on to have hurt you like this?"

In reply to that Rau said "Like I said the injured and cornered wolf fights the hardest, I have no doubt if we had tried to attack them then and there he would have killed all of us while he was in his suit no doubt."

His deputy said "But sir, if you did get a shot into him how could he just shrug it off and fight you as if he was not shot?"

Rau now said "There was at one point when I was fighting him, right after I shot him, he did not look of feel human, he must have had some kind of training to make him go into the berserk rage."

It was at this point that Rau said "No it was not a blind rage, he knew that he had to disarm me, that he did as you can now see that my arm is in a sling and that we are minus 1 gun."

Rau did not even want to go into how his face had been smashed by this man.

"I guess he was a well trained _Agito Cadet_ and had a record of 127 out of 132 success rate in his missions."

His deputy now asked "Wait sir, what do you mean by that?"

It was at this point Rau said "Back when Miss Clyne was returned to us from the _Archangel_ , she had a bit of data on the pilot of the _Omega_ or rather _Red Demon_."

Rau gave a pause and said "It was a record of service, as well as part of a recording of his final mission."

He now gave a pause as his deputy asked "Why did you not bring this up or show this to Defence Committee?"

In reply to his deputy Rai said "It spoke of things such as magic as well as a few other things, if I had done it _ZAFT_ would have been seen as a laughing stock of all the PLANTS."

It was true and fact was if he had done that Patrick Zala would have lost face as well as not have come to power.

But now Rau said "But now, now I think that it was all true, if that magic is true, then that is what I saw in him when I fought him, it must have been what allowed him to just go on after taking a bullet, you and I both are aware of the fact that no Natural can fight on par with us, yet he has done so, it begs us to ask just what is he under his uniform."

So far Rau had been able to keep it in, the fact that he was only able to partly bring down the world that Kira knew.

" _If I had more time, if he had not been there, I may have been able to tell him and the fool Mu, all about the tainted past that they partly share, both with me_."

He did recall how he did start the fire that burnt down Al Da Flaga's mansion as well as how he tipped of Blue Cosmos to the location of Dr Hibiki.

All of it had been him and what did he have to show for it, Kira was alive, it just came to show that the Naturals who ran _Blue Cosmos_ were inept as well as a bunch of fools.

It was clear to him that he had to be in the cockpit of the suit that took down the **MS Freedom** if he was not he was sure that kid would find a way to survive as he had done so up till now.

" _I need to find a chink in the armour of that suit of the Agito Cadet, if I can do that, I can bring him down as well as Kira Yamato_."

He hated them both right now, one for not turning out like him and the other for the fact that he was not an enhanced human yet he was able to defeat him.

* * *

 **Okay Guys that is all from me for now this is like the last chapter I am posting to you that will be well so regularly. All updates from this point on will be, well I can't promise you when they will be very sorry. To all of you who have read this story, this is not the end, so don't worry I will get to it soon.**

 **Anthony is a newtype and if you watch Gundam ZZ an angry Ashata was able to scare Haman (who by the way was a very strong Newtype) into cowering like a little girl when he got made at her. When Rau shot Anthony he got Anthony very mad, that his way he stopped and did not just continue to fire. In a way it was a very luck break for Anthony. Also I mentioned in the earlier chapters (Anthony said it in a joke in passing) that he should not taste or smell his blood or else he gets a little bit crazy. He got that little crazy here and that is why he resorted to biting Rau in the neck. He was not trying to kill the man he just wanted to cause as much pain as he could to the man in order to hurt Rau. Rau now thinks it has to do with some Agito Cadet training and though he did attack in the Anime, he was only hit once by a bullet and his mask taken off. Here he got it given to him and his mask came off to boot so he did not wish to fight with a mad dog that Anthony was like. Yzak and Dearka will fill Anthony in one what went out while he was out. He is also not pleased that he is not in his cadet uniform as that needs to be fixed up.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW: I mean it is the last regular update I am going to have for a while as I settle into my new job so please all of you tell me what you think of the chapter and the story PLEASE. tell me what you liked about the story and characters and what you didn't like and who you want to see more of in the future.**

 **Until next time WE ARE GUNDAMS!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hi guys, I did not get the job, well shit, but that means that I can go back to my story and getting this done. Well no need to cry over it (I did not by the way) I am going to get to getting this story finished, this story will be well, it is going to let us get to the point next chapter where the N jammer cancelers are used to make Nukes.**

 **Redrat** **8** **your review has some serious Fate/Stay Night shit in it.**

 **Reishin Amara thanks for the push a few chapters ago.**

 **Please Read and Review and let me know what you think of this chapter no flaming please**

* * *

Opening Song: Fight Together

Before the music starts the images of Anthony at the age of 14 is shown then it flashes to Anthony at the age of 19 and then Anthony at the age of 27.

The Music begins to play and the shadows of Anthony, Ayu, Kira, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue Athrun, Dearka and Yzak are seen walking through the centre of the sun.

Then the sun shines brightly and covers the screen in yellow light as the words Gundam Agito SEED come into view upon the yellow background.

" _Yo ga akeru mae ni tabitatou."_ The _Archangel_ now sits into space, not moving just on the right side of the screen.

" _mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou_." The thrusters of the Archangel now begin to fire up as it begins to move towards the left side of the screen.

" _Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai_." The scene now screen wipes now to the _Agito Cadet_ _Manuel_ lying on a white desk in side the _Archangel_.

" _Oh_ " The scene now shows Miriallia holding hands with Tolle, Flay beside Sai and Kuzzey before they were enlisted.

" _I_ " The scene now shows the first encounter between Kira and Athrun in front of the Gundams.

" _Know_ " The scene now shows Anthony's first clash with the Le Creuset team

" _What I'm_ " The scene now shows the clash between the Desert Tiger, the **Agito Zero** and the **Strike**.

" _Supposed_ " The scene now shows Anthony and Selene in the DSSD base shaking hands.

" _To do_ " The scene now shows Anthony when he walked out on Lacus, Kira and Delilah.

" _Donna shiren ga machiuketeyou to_." The scene now shows the _Agito Cadet Manuel_ on the desk but now shows Anthony standing up in front of it, with his head looking at it, his eyes are covered by his hair.

" _Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai"_ The scene has Anthony reaching for the book then taking back his hand from it as if he was unsure if wanted to pick it up or not.

" _Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu_ " The scene now zooms in on Anthony and shows that in his other hand he had a picture of his family.

In the pause the screen zooms quickly into his eyes as the words " _Fly to the light"_ are said.

" _Tatakai no hate_ " As this is said, the **MS Freedom** is seen disabling mobile suits with it's beam sabres

" _Ni eta kizuna_." Cagalli is now seen jumping into the **MS Delta Gundam** and giving a nod to someone.

" _Dare ni mo kizutsuke_ " The **MS Buster** is now seen turning around and fire all of it's guns off at a foe.

" _Sase wa shinai_ " Athrun is now seen giving a nod to the **MS Justice** before he jumps into it.

" _Nigirishimeta_ " Mu is now seen as he runs into the hangar and towards the **MS Stirke**

" _te hirakeba_ " Murrue is now seen sitting in her Captains chair and closing her eyes.

" _Soko ni_ " Tolle is now seen getting out of the med bay and giving the doctor the thumbs up.

" _chikara ga yadoru_ " The **Ms Agiot Zero** is now shown avoiding enemy fire and then firing its Twin Buster Rife. As it does this the screen is engulfed by a _vermilion_ light.

" _Saa hajimeyou_." A much younger Anthony is now seen running with his twin and younger boy with blue hair through a crowd towards a stadium.

" _Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru_." As they run all three of them seem to grow and began to walk futher away from each other, but as they do, each is joined by another person.

" _Horo mite goran"_ All of them a good way a part, Anthony at the far right, his twin Keith on the far left, and the young man with blue hair in a uniform with a yellow jacket in the middle. Anthony wears a red pant with a black top and his brother wears a black pant with a red top.

" _Ikutsu no umi hedateteita to shite mo_." They all wave out to one another and smile. The young man with blue hair was beside a young woman in white and he is now wearing a white shirt. Beside Anthony is Ayu he fades out but the comes back and flies rather than walks beside him. His twin brother give both of them the thumbs up as they now run to the stadium.

" _Itsu datte sasaeteriu_." All of them arrive at the gate to the stadium give one hive fives and then enter it.

" _Osorezu ni mae e, wasurenaide, we fight together_." The three of them are joined by Sei Lori and Reiji as they now walking into the light of the stadium.

" _Kegashita koto wa nai_." The scene now shows Anthony when he was first speaking to Kira alone.

" _Ano hi miageta_." The scene now shows Anthony have a joke with Tolle back in the desert.

" _Dokomatiemo taku_ " This scene is Anthony talking with Mu in the Cafeteria before they eat.

" _Hiroi sora_." Anthony is now talking to Lacus while she was on board the _Archangel_.

" _Zuibun to tooku made kita_ " This scene is when Anthony and Andrew Waltfeld met for the first time in person.

" _Sorezore no chikai no mune ni_." This scene now shows Anthony and Cagalli sparring, in the **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Delta Gundam**.

" _Mayoi nado nai_." This scene shows Anthony talking to Dearka while he was being held in a cell on board the _Archangel_.

" _Seou mono gar aru_." This scene now shows Anthony talking to Murrue in the officers lounge.

" _Hi ga nobori_." the scene now shows Anthony staring at the **Agito Zero** as if he is unsure of what to do.

" _Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu_." The scene now shows that Ayu is behind Anthony and she gives him a gentle push with her left hand and as he turns around gives him a sincere smile.

" _Shinjiterun da, itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo_ " Anthony is now looking at thin air, but he gives a smile turns around and makes to get into the **MS Agito Zero**.

" _Isshou ni mitsuke ni ikou_." As Anthony walks towards his suit for each words is said, Mu, Murrue, Athrun, Dearka and Cagalli flash by.

" _Kimi no kawari wa inai_." As Anthony now climbs up his suit the faces of Kira, Lacus appear.

" _Wasurenaide_ " Anthony now turns around and smiles as he sees the entire crew of the three shipped alliance.

"We fight together" Anthony now gives a smile and gets into the **MS Agito Zero's** cockpit

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

" _When I say it doesn't hurt me, that means I can bear it_." Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter)

"So then after we beat back the Earth Forces, we found that _ZAFT_ had fled the area which left us all alone."

With a nod Anthony said "My thanks Dearka."

It was in this split second that Dearka saw a slight wince in the man, it was a sign that he really wasn't truly well yet.

"Hey man are you alright, you look as if you are in pain or at least are about to black out on us."

Anthony now touched his lower side as he felt the gun shot, he been in a sense stitched up, but the pain had come back.

He gave a blink and in that blink he saw the face of Rau or at least his mask when the man had shot him.

"I will be fine for now at least, I must be out of shape for single bullet to do this to me."

Yzak and Dearka shared a glance and then both of them asked "Out of shape, you do realise a normal person would still be stuck in that bed after what you did and what was done to you?"

It was a very slow nod that he gave in reply to them as if he did not wish to admit that they were right on this topic.

It was also true that he was a bit out of shape, he did not practice like he did back at his home, but more like he was unable to practice due to the fact that he had not been fully accepted onto the _Archangel_ for months.

Yzak now asked "You do know that Ms Clyne was very worried for your safety, why did you have to go and say that you did not aim for the cockpits?"

In reply to him Anthony gave a shrug "I do not like doom and gloom in a room."

Dearka did his best not to laugh at the rhyme that he had just heard "It is best that you are able to see that all of us to care for you."

He now looked at Yzak who just gave a scowl and said "Though not all of us will admit it to your face."

Anthony now said "That is kind of well, I guess I know why, after all I did mess up a bit of his _perfect_ face."

Yzak at this point said "Hey did you just imply what I think you are?"

As if to just brush his question off, Anthony said "It will do you no good to just guess what is on my mind, I can tell you that it is just a little bit stupid to try and figure out why I do what I do."

Dearka at this point asked "Is that to say that you are not a just a very nice person who is doing this out of the purity in his heart as well as just good will?"

It was a silly thing to ask, as if there was a person like that in this world even Lacus was not entirely like that.

In reply to this Anthony said "I do not see myself as good, it is just that I may be seen as this when you line me up against mad men, when a man is truly in the black of morality, it is easy for any of us to be seen as a hero, truth is the world is not black and white, if it were so simply all of this would be a whole lot easier not to mention simply."

It was true and in fact Yzak had to say it out loud to come to terms with it "It is true, it is, if it were not I would not be here right now."

It was at this point Anthony chose to say "To be strong, it does not mean that a man can't cry, it means a man should cry for those he has lost, he should also be ready to wipe away his tears and move on when he is done."

Dearka gave a nod and said "I can live by that, it is a bit well not to say that it is not manly but it is a bit mushy and all."

Anthony gave a roll of his eyes as he said "Oh is that how it is, it is your life, you must live it the way you want to, to make sure the light that is your life may never fade away."

It was true if they wished to truly live the light that is their life must never just fade away.

Dearka at this point asked "So um, how long did you know about the two couples, I take it that you had it all figured out a while ago?"

Anthony gave a nod and said "Oh that I did, I did have it all down and figured out a, what I did not is why they did not see it or admit it."

Anthony at this point said "Can I ask whose shirt I have on right now?"

Dearka gave a shrug "I have no clue, it was all we had, I take it that we do not need to tell you why your uniform is well, um not with you?"

It was at this point Anthony chose to say "I can tell, it is a bit shit that my uniform is not ready yet."

Yzak now asked "What is it to you, the uniform, the way you speak it is as if it is a part of you."

Anthony gave a shrug "It is not that I mind this attire, but you can say that is all I have left of my home."

It was true, it was all he had left of his home other than the **MS Agito Zero** , but in a sense that was not the model he had built.

No doubt it was his model and it was the same in every way, well it may have been every way, except for the part where it was not a real life **MS** to scale.

All of that made it just a little bit, if not very alien to Anthony's past.

He now gave a sigh and said " _I wish I could bring back those days, it is as if they will never return, life will never be the way it was back then_."

Yzak now asked "Is this before or after the war you were in?"

Anthony now said "I speak of the days, I was able to smile and always mean it, the days I had the days I enjoyed with _her_ , I can recall it, but the flows of time will change and I will not recall any of it, but I know that in the back of my mind I can hear our laugher, that will always be my most precious treasure."

Anthony now gave a wince as he clutched his bullet wound, Dearka was at his side ready to offer a shoulder to him if he needed it.

"Don't push it, it takes time to heal, even for us, I think you are mad just to be on your feet so soon."

In reply Anthony said "I think I am a tad bit mad as well, why do you think I am here, I joke, I am here because I choose to be, if that is the right or sane choice, I leave that up to you."

It was true, but why the hell did he always go on with the _this is my choice_ thing was a topic for a better day.

"I think you need to a girl to be in your life man."

Anthony gave him a smile and said "I think that is a call you can't make Mr Single for life."

As Dearka now helped Anthony get back to the Med bay with Yzak behind them, they found that the 4 they had left in here were no longer here.

"So they have left, oh well that makes this a little less awkward."

As Anthony now got into the bed Dearka asked "So, how many girls have you dated?"

In reply to that, he got "Only 1, but she and I were together for 3 to 4 years, we only parted because she died."

Dearka gave a blink, he felt like such an ass.

Yzak now said "Sorry we did not mean to pry into your personal life as well as we had no idea about this forgive us."

"It doesn't hurt to bring it up once in a while, so long as it stays like that."

* * *

 _Archangel_

Tolle who was in a medical bay of his own had just heard from his girlfriend that Anthony was now in a med bay as well.

"What no way Miri, there is no way that is true, if it is true that means they have a suit that can take on the **Agito Zero**!"

Sai who was present at this point chose to say "I am not sure, but I did hear he was out of his suit as well as the fact that he was in a fist fight of some kind."

Tolle gave a nod and then said "I see, so that is it, but I thought he was like super strong and all, how did he get beat?"

Sai once more said "I do not know that, but I did hear that he had been shot."

Tolle now gave a pause then asked "Is he, is he dead, is that why this is all so well um, not well known yet?"

Mirriallia now said "Well that is due to the fact that no one is truly aware of what the hell went on, Mu so far stated that he got shot by Rau Le Creuset, only to rip out part of the man's throat with his teeth!"

Flay now said "That is rather savage, I am not sure if I can see that in my mind?"

Sai gave a sigh as he said "If all is true, then what Mu told us is that Anthony was shot, yet he was still able to beat up a _ZAFT_ soldier, well, if it all is true, we better all not get on his bad side like ever from now."

Flay then said "I think we all knew that for a while now, but the part about the throat, I am not sure I can see it, if he did do it, I am not sure he was in the right state of mind?"

Tolle's face lost all emotion as he said "I am sure you did recall that he did get shot, if he did not go down in pain, it is due to the fact that he wanted to take his enemy out with him."

Tolle then gave a sigh "I guess it could be worse, if I have to make a point, it is that a few times we spoke about him, it was as if he could appear to us."

Sai gave a nod "I know, I know, it is a little bit odd how he knew though?"

Flay then said "I am not sure about all of you, but I think that we are all just making small talk, Anthony will be fine and we all know it."

Tolle just asked "I guess so, but I have to ask if any of us really knew him at all?"

Sai just said "I am not sure that I can?"

Flay gave a shrug as she said "I can see what you mean by that but why bring it up now?"

Mirriallia of course said "It is best if we try not to go to that topic for now at least."

Tolle gave a nod and with a smile said "Well at least we know he saved me guys."

It was a bright side to this, despite all that had gone on they were all alive, well they hoped Kuzzey was alive.

It was his choice to leave and it had to part at least in his mind, but they did have Tolle and Tolle was alive as well as on the mend.

Sai now said "Hey guys is it just me or did we get stuck in a mess that has just gone from bad to worse?"

Flay gave a nod "I think you are right, well at least about the part where we were all stuck in a mess, but I don't think we are any more."

Mirriallia now said "I don't think that is true, well to a point it is, in a way, but we are still not yet out of the mess, but we have a way out now."

Tolle gave a nod and said "I can agree with that."

Mirriallia feigned to be cross and put her hands on her hips as she said "Well if you do, it is too sad, I won't let you go not this time!"

She had a mad look in her eye, but it was more of a joke than a real yandere thing, or was it?

Flay then said "Well that is a bit nuts, I guess the two of you have got a home run?"

Sai gave a blink, had Flay really asked that, "Wait hold up, you refuse to do so with me, but you think Miri and Tolle have, um Flay, Tolle is still hurt."

Flay then said "If it was me it would not stop me, just think of it, how it would be so romantic for the lover of the meant to be dead pilot to make love to him on their reunion."

It was a very scary thought and Tolle said "Um, guys don't give Miri any ideas, please?"

But now he felt as well as heard her give a purr as she exhaled on his neck.

"Oh and why is that dear, do you not love me for who I am?"

Flay and Sai decided to give these two some room as well as by some time for them, if they could.

* * *

 _Dominion_

Natarle gave a sigh it was a close call, far too close, she was sure that if Anthony wished it, all of them would be dead right now.

Almark gave a sigh "To think that we got beat, well at least it was not all in vain, I do not know why, but the _ZAFT_ pod we got our hands on does have some data I do find to be well, of use to say, I do have to as who was the one who sent out that pod, I am not too sure of this data, but it seems to be legit."

At least the man was cautious of all of this.

Natarle did not like it one bit, a _ZAFT_ pod had hailed for help, it had claimed to have a key to the future, but it did not have a soul on board, only a voice over.

"With all the due respect sir, I have to ask why we have that on board this ship, what if it is a bomb that is meant to take out our labs as well as our scientist?"

In a tired voice Almark said to her "With all due respect, it is not for you or I to decide, all I am doing is doing as I am order to, that is what makes a good soldier right?"

It was a rather if not very twisted view, but it was the truth, a grunt has no say in where he will go or when he will go there.

At this point Natarle may be an officer, but she was not on the same level as Almark.

How he got to where he was, no idea at all, just that he was there here and now and she had to listen and take in all that he said.

" _If I had to take a guess, he is some form of puppet, for he does seem to have strings being pulled by someone_."

"We better get to it then, up we go back to the lunar base, when we get there we can get all things clear or at least get a little more clarity on all of this, I just do hope that the data we got from that pod is true, if it is, I am sure that we will be able to bring this war to a quick close."

Natarle at this point said "Director what is it you mean?"

In reply to her he gave a care free shrug as he said "It means what I said no, it means that we can get rid of our enemy in a quick and efficient way, with the little loss of life on our side."

It was clear as day to her what he was saying now, it had to be nuclear power.

If they did have that, they could in theory nuke all of the PLANTS to hell and then the war would be done.

It was sick and it was true and it was a very sick if not inhumane way to look at this.

But it was the way that Almark did and if he did those who put him in the place of power must think that way as well.

This war was just about to get a whole lot uglier it was true and if this next step in the war did come to pass, all Natarle was sure of that in 50 years time she would not be able to look back at this and say it was the right thing to do.

For all that she was, Natarle was not a murder or one of the mad fools who wanted to kill all in space.

" _Damn, why is it that all of this is going to hell, just tell me why all of this is going on, it is all, it is all like Anthony said, insane, could he really see the future what is he_?"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

He now got up from yet another nap, he did feel a slight pain in his bullet wound, but it was only slight, it was not as if the medical team did a bad job, it was just that he was not use to this type of pain.

In fact that was the first time he had been shot in his life, _with a gun_.

He now saw the reason why he had got up, it was as if his body had told him that he was not alone.

It was Lacus and Delilah, she was here on the ship, well in a way it was a bit dumb to think that she could still be in the PLANTS, she was the guard of now one of the most wanted of the PLANTS.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of the 2 of you paying me a visit, Kira is not here, if I had to take a guess, then it means that this will have to just stay between the 3 of us."

Lacus gave a nod as she now said "Thank you, what we are about to speak about, it is about, well it can only be for the 3 of us to here, I'm sorry."

Anthony now gave a nod and said "Well what is it, you are going to well speak to me or am I unaware of any mind powers the 2 of you have?"

His comment played it's part and did lighten the mood.

Lacus now gave a glance to Delilah and gave a nod, now in a very grim voice one that did not suit her, she had to force herself to say.

"There is a substance in your body, we do not know what it is, but it is not natural, we are not sure what it is yet, but the only thing it could have come from, is your suit?"

It was at this point that Anthony gave a very long sigh "I see, so it must be the GN-Particles, it has to be the fact that I am in my **MS** for a tad too long as well as the fact that I took in the air that they were in."

Lacus now said "If the latter is as you just said, Mu and Kira should have had it in their systems as well, but they do not."

" _I am so damn happy about the fact that I did not out fit my_ _ **MS**_ _with the Tau Drive, if I did, I may be dead or dying at this point_."

It was true and he was sure that he would be dead.

"It is nothing to worry about, you need not try to hide it, it is no big deal."

Lacus at this point said "No big deal, Anthony you have an alien thing in your body, it is a big deal, we can't just let you die, you are our friend!"

In reply Anthony just said "No need to shout Lacus Clyne."

"No need to shout, do you even value your own life any more?"

With a sigh he said "I do, I did not say it to you, but those things will not kill me, I am sure of that, if the were the other kind I would be dead as well as the fact that the wound I got would not really heal, I am fine you two do not need to worry for me."

It was now Delilah who said "Don't look at me, I am just here to say thanks for getting that **MS** , not I can take part in the battles we go into."

Lacus now looked at her as if to say that was a lie, but she did not say that, instead all Lacus said was "Anthony, do not act so rashly, what do you think we would do if we lost you, if you were to be shot down?"

In reply to that he just said "I am sure all of you would have to go on and live your lives, that is the only thing you can do, how you live or if you wish to die, that is up to you, but I am sure that you can all get by."

It was a rather cruel thing to say to Lacus above all people, but it was true, she knew that she had to just live her life even if all of her friends were to die.

That or she had to kill herself, it was a really sad fate, but if any thing was to change in this world, she had to be alive, Anthony was sure that she knew this all to well.

"There is no doing anything about that, is there Lacus, it is all we can do, if we do not wish to die, but that if it is all the same to you, that door is open for you."

Lacus gave a blink and had to ask "Do you just ask me to get out of this room?"

Anthony now gave a blink and took in a deep breath before he said "Um, no I did not, I did say that if you wished to go kill yourself after all your friends have died, that is your choice to make, well that is what I meant to say at any rate."

He then said softly "But the world would be a lesser place, if you were to part with it."

Lacus did not hear all of it, in fact she did not hear most of it, so she asked "What did you just say to me?"

In reply to her Anthony just gave a smile as he said "It was just a slipped out, it was not, well it was not important."

Lacus gave a sigh, if there was one man she could not read, it was him, in fact he was the only person so far, who she was unable to get a grasp of.

"You know, if I had to say, you hide a lot, in fact, I do dare to say, you die most about who you are."

In reply to her Anthony gave her a smile as he said "We all are with our own dark secrets dear, but it is safe to say mine can and will turn your world on it's head if I wish it."

Anthony now said "The only thing that is certain right now is that this war is going to escalate from here on out, all that is near us we must know, can disappear any day, it is not until they are lost that we come to know just how much we relied on them."

It was not the best thing to say, but right now it was the right thing to say to Lacus and in fact it was the right thing to say to all those on the 3 ships.

But if he did right now, it would in a word, drop the morale of the three ships.

That was not what he wished to do at all "I think the trick to all of this, is to find a way to resolve this conflict, at this point in time, the world and the people who run it are all mad and are set on a path of mutual destruction."

Lacus gave him a nod now and said "Yes I can see that, it is true, _ZAFT_ now see it as there duty to kill every single last Natural and the _EA_ in kind see it as their duty to rid space of every last Coordinator."

Anthony now made a quote why he did it, he was not sure, but if felt like it was the right time to do so, he felt as if his quote would at least convey to Lacus what this war felt like to him.

" _Within the whirling wheel, nestled in the infinite spiral,_ _Lie two sacred thrones, in one sits the divine spirit aligned with Lindzei, In the other sits the divine spirit aligned with Pulse"._

" _One seeks to stain the soil with blood and thrust open the gates to the realm unseen, the other nurtures souls, hoping they will open the gate on the spirit's behalf."_

" _Bound by their covenant, Despite an infinitesimal probability of success, The two continue to challenge the limits of possibility, over and over, cycle after cycle, u_ _ntil they fade from this world._ "

After he quoted this Anthony gave a smile and said "I do hope that this does not turn out like that it will be a waste if it did, of human life over and over, the way I see it, the flaw of those in power is that they do not see the other as their equal as a human."

It was true, no one in the PLANTS saw those on Earth as an equal, it is the same for Earth, all of them are so focused on their hate for the other.

"It is due to fools like them that the war is just going to go on and on and on."

What he said was not nice but if it had been nice it would have had to be a lie.

Lacus now asked "So what do you think we have to do in order to stop all of this, is there a way to stop them?"

She got a reply she did not expect "If what I think is true, then we may be a step too late to stop the start of this brutal battle."

Lacus gave a blink and asked "Wait what do you mean by that, it is not like we are not just a few fools with some ideals, we can back up our ideals, what do you mean by a brutal battle?"

Anthony then said "I did not have long to look at it, but I am sure that Rau Le Creuset gave the _EA_ the ability to use their nuclear weapons once more, once they get that out of the way, the outer lines of defence for the _ZAFT_ are going to be dug up and then the PLANTS are next."

Anthony said this while making a motion that was similar to holding a spade and digging a hole or digging _out a plant_ , Lacus was not happy with this.

"In retaliation to that, I am sure good old man Zala will shoot down the Earth in pay back for that and so on, it is kind of, well sad due to the fact that I though Grand Marshal Cid was bad, when you look at this, the man is a saint, I mean like, he has a halo over his head and is the most loved and kind man if you look at Zala and the guys from Blue Cosmos."

Lacus may not know it, but that was due to the fact that Cid was not a real man and was a villain from a game, though at the end it was shown that he was not the real big bad or had any idea who it was.

"I think I got off track for a bit there, well in any case, the fact is that this is going to be so and it is going to go down, so what we have to do is to make sure that both Earth and the PLANTS do not bite the dust during all of this."

Lacus then said "That is going to be hard, but I know we can do it all the same, will you be able to lead us in this."

Anthony gave a blink, but it was Sei who had said those words to him, yet it was not in the same context, he chose to say the exact same words to Lacus as he did to say and prayed that it worked.

"I will not, this is your time, the one who has to take the lead is you, you are the next generation and it is up to you to lead us to the future, I can be your guide and your friend, but I can't do it for you, that is your duty."

Delilah at this point left the room as she knew what was going to go on hear may not be for her ears at all.

"I am not a hero nor am I a person others can look up to, you don't even know my real name Lacus."

She gave a blink in response to that and asked "Wait what, your real name, is not Anthony Hitoro?"

He gave her a nod as he said "What it is not, it was an alias that I had, in truth it was the fact that I liked it a bit more that my real name that I chose to go with it in public, Anthony though is my pet name, that is why I am used to it."

Lacus was in a state of shock all this time, all this time she did not know his name, last time she had tried to prod him for any details, he had a fit.

Lacus then said "Then why, why did you lie to all of us, this whole time, why did you lie to me?"

Anthony took in a deep breath and spoke truly to her "It is due to the fact that I made a mistake, I forgot that it was not my name and just went with it, by the time I came to see it, it was too late, I just rode with it."

Lacus actually felt that his words were true, it was as if he said that he did make a big stuff up and he did feel bad for it, but it was too late to try and amend it, as other things had to be fixed before it.

"If you wish to tell all the others, I will not hold it against you, I have told you what I wished to say, that is all that I can do."

Lacus now chose to ask "Ayu, does Ayu know your real name?"

She now saw a tear trickle from his right eye as Anthony now looked to the ground.

"She does, after all it was she who gave this name to me all those years ago, in a way it was the only gift from her that I have left with me here."

Lacus now gave a blink as she felt tears come now from her own eyes.

She could feel why he liked that name, why he chose to go with it, it was clear to her as it was to any who just heard him.

He chose to run with the name to honour his lover and to say that she is still in his heart.

It was a very sad thing to see, it was as if the man who was in front of her was trying his best to live both in the present and in the past.

Lacus now chose to say "I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring it up, I did not mean to revisit old wounds."

Anthony shook his head "I think we both need to move on, tell me how do you feel about the death of Nicol, it was due to the fact that he knew you that he died, I think he needs a bit of justice down by him."

Lacus gave a blink and then said "Wait what do you mean by that."

Anthony took in a deep breath once more as he now said "I think it is the right of all the PLANTS to know how he was killed."

* * *

 _With Yzak_

Yzak was not happy with this, he had been asked by Lacus to give a speech on Nicol's death. He knew it had to be him.

He was aware that it was all going to be sent to the PLANTS along with some footage of who as well as how Nicol died.

Fact was that he also wanted to be the one to give this speech, he had been there, it was he who had made sure Nicol's body was with them now.

He saw the count down till he had to start, it was now that he took in a deep breath, he was no speaker but he would do his best, in honour of his dead friend.

"Citizen's of the PLANTS, I am Yzak Joule, son of Ezalia Joule, I was part of the Le Creuset team as well as the Zala team, all I wish is for you to know who it was who killed Nicol Amalfi."

He gave a pause as he now chose to say "Nicol Amalfi was killed here in the PLANTS, after he recovered from a sortie against the _Omega_ **MS** or now as we call it _Red Demon_ , he was killed by men who were under orders from Chairman Zala."

Up till not he had kept his cool, but he also had to let them know what was really going on.

"The Chairman who all of you voted to power chose to kill one of his loyal soldiers for being friends with Lacus Clyne."

"Why was did this all happen, the power he has got has now driven him mad, with no evidence he declared the Clynes as well as any who knew them or were close to them now had to die, just because the man chose to say so."

His tone was now angry as he did his best back to say "I for one will not live under or die on a mad man's say so, I will not just sit by and watch as my friends are put to death for crimes that the mad man just made up on the spot!"

"I was a pilot of _ZAFT_ , a loyal Red Jacket just like Nicol Amalfi, yet I was only able to watch on in horror as they killed him in cold blood in front of my eyes."

Yzak now let tears fall from his face as he said "I once thought that if we beat down the Naturals there would be peace, but not to kill every single last one of them, I was at Panama, those men that died there, I was at it, we had them at our mercy and we chose to kill all of them as if they were animals!"

Tears still flowing from his eyes he said "It has begun, the time where we are now turning on our own, if we walk down this dark path, do all of you really want to kill all of those who are not like us, every single last one of them!"

Yzak now said "I fought battle after battle in the name of _ZAFT_ and in the name of the PLANTS, but is this it, are we to come home to be killed on the whims of a mad man, is this the future of _ZAFT_ and the PLANTS, this is the road that we chose, but is this the world we wish for!"

He meant every single word that he said and he chose to say "Did any of know that Siegel Clyne is dead, he was killed by _ZAFT_ , did they tell you this, did they tell you about my friend Nicol, was his father Yuri Amalfi a man who is on the Supreme Council aware of this or has he too been killed off!"

He now began to yell as he said "I was loyal to _ZAFT_ I did as I was told, I followed my order as did Nicol, he was killed by _ZAFT_ , he did not die in battle, he was killed in his home by those who are meant to be on our side, by those we are meant to call our friends!"

"Our own people killed us, we fought against the **Strike** and the _Red Demon_ , all that we did was for the PLANTS for our homes."

"The ones who did this claimed to be the _ZAFT Secret Service_ , they came for Nicol and shot him in the back and because I chose to stand up for my comrade and friend they chose to try to kill me too."

Yzak now almost screamed "IS THIS WHAT _ZAFT_ IS NOW, IS THIS THAT WE SOLD OUR LIVES IN BATTLE FOR!"

He now took in a deep breath as he spoke once more in a normal voice "I do not know why any of us fight any more, but I will not sell my soul and my life in battle for a mad man, to all of you out there I will say one last thing, remember Nicol Amalfi, he was a pilot loyal to _ZAFT_ and died for it, Yzak Joule out."

* * *

 _With Anthony and Co_

"Well, that sure hit some right in the feels and some right in the ball sack, I do hope that that is mum and dad are still alive, they do deserve to know how their son was killed, it may hurt them, but I am sure of it, I am sure that all parents would wish to know what become of their son."

Kira gave a nod "It is true, it is true, it is true, sorry I just had to say that, I also do not know what became of my parents."

In reply to that he got "I can find out for you if you want Kira."

Kira now looked to Anthony and said "I think I'll give it a pass, I'll have a bit of faith for now."

In reply Anthony said "I am sure that we all need a bit of that, Yzak you did well, but it is now that we have some real work to do."

Yzak gave a nod, he unlike the others was able to pick up on what it was that Anthony meant.

"Yes that is true, we do have our work cut out for us, but I am ready for this, I did just give a speech about my late friend, I am ready to take action."

"We have to act fast, there is a flaw in all of this, fact is my suit the **Freedom** and the **Justice** are the only ones who can go out that far, leave it to us, I will do all that I can to get them out of there, if they are alive or not, I swear it Yzak Joule, you have my word."

No one else was yet to catch on to what the two of them meant until Anthony said "It is best if I go alone."

Athrun now gave a blink as he caught on to what Yzak and Anthony meant.

"Wait hold up, you do not plan to go to the PLANTS, return all on your own do you?"

In reply to that, he got a curt nod as well as "I do, I can do it, you will all have to stay here to protect the 3 ships."

Kira now said "Wait but that is mad, to go out there to try to get to the PLANTS alone, it is suicide, do you have a death wish?"

"That I do, but I will sate it when I see it is the right time to, for now I have a job to do and time is of the essence, all of you pray that they live."

As he now left to go to his **MS** Anthony said to Yzak "If I am too late, if they are dead, I will find those who did it, I will bring them to you, after that do as you see fit."

Yzak now gave a nod of his head as he said "I pray that it does not come down to that, do what you can _Red Demon_ , if any of us can pull this off it has to be you."

It was as if the two of them were friends and no one else took any notice of it, not even Dearka.

"I will Yzak, I will."

With that Anthony was gone and the four pilots left in the room with Lacus and Cagalli looked to one another.

"Damn he is quite the guy, well you heard him, we have to stay back and make sure no one gets a hit on the 3 ships, if we fail that and he succeeds none of us will be able to look him in the eye."

Dearka said this and then said to Lacus "Hey do not look so worried that guy is not going to die out there he's not the type."

Lacus then said "He is not the type to just die or he is not the type to fail, I am not sure which if the 2 I am afraid of."

Kira then said "He is not the type to do either, if there is one thing I know, it is that he can pull this off and he will."

Athrun now said "You have been putting a lot of faith in, I have not known him as long as you have, do you really believe that he can pull this off?"

Kira gave his best friend a nod "He can, after all he is a great pilot and has the best **MS** to boot, if I have to say it, he is the only man I can say I know will make it."

Yzak then said "I can feel it, he may not be able to save them, but sure as he will give it his all, after all he is what the PLANTS now call the _Red Demon_ , we do not give titles like that to any one, I do not wish to say it, but I will, that guy is the type of guy who can pull any kind of battle, all we would do is to hold him back."

The fact that these words came from Yzak, meant that it was true, Yzak was not the type of guy to say that he was not good enough and that he would just be in the way.

Yzak now said though it was hard for him to say it out loud "That man is so far ahead of us, it is hard to look at, it means that we have to put our faith in him now."

* * *

 _ZAFT HC_

Rau had just told his report to Patrick Zala, he had made sure to tell of his fight as well as what went down in the Mendel Colony.

"Rau are you sure of this, if what you say is true, that man, is not human, if that is so, he and his suit is the greatest threat to all of us."

Rau gave him a nod and said "I shot the man, I am sure that it hit, there was no way he could avoid it while he was in arms reach, fact is that a bullet in his chest did not put him down."

Zala gave him a nod "You said in your report that you were aware of a few more things than what you told us, in fact when you still had your team, you said you knew this."

Rau gave him a nod "I did, I did not tell any that I did, due to the fact that what it was in my mind was ludicrous, only now I can see that it was all true."

Zala gave him a nod "I see, in fact your XO told me you chose not to show it for my benefit, due to the fact that I would believe you and I would have been unable to win the election."

Rau gave a nod "It is so, I can say that he is no human, he is above the skills of most of us if not all of us here in the PLANTS."

That was a big statement to make, but right now he had made it true.

Fact was Rau had no idea if he had hit the man in his chest to be honest, he only hoped that he had not and that the man got hit lower down and was still alive.

" _What I need right now is for him to come up and come to the PLANTS and show that he is still alive, it will so the seeds of fear_."

It was true, if a soldier was taken and offered a firing squad or to go through a black door, it is said that many take the squad and die, they do not know what is on the other end of the black door.

It is the same with people, fear of what one does not know is less than what one does.

" _It is all to easy, it is a bit too easy for me, Zala will play into my hands, this guy, he can get them afraid he can speed all of this up, I can get this to be done sooner._ "

Safe to say that Zala was too mad to see this in Rau and fact was Rau had a mask on his face just gave him an edge as well.

Fact was as long as that mask was one he was a good poker player, but the moment it came off well his real self came out to play and it was quite if not very mad.

"I will say that he did not try to kill me, what I got from the fight was that he wished for me to live and tell the tale of it."

In reply to that Zala asked "Why would he do that, is he trying to scare us?"

Rau shook his head "No, if that was so I am sure I would be dead, I think he wants to show us just how much _better_ he is than all of us in space."

He made sure to push the buttons of Patrick Zala in a way that the man did not know that Rau had done it.

"If it comes down to it we must lure him to Earth then get rid of him."

It was at this point that Zala got a call and picked up his phone, he then yelled into it.

"What is it you say, what the hell is going on, I want you to put an end to it, end it now!"

He now slammed down the phone and said to Rau "They have a way to get into our system, it is just, damn them!"

Rau then asked "Who sir?"

Zala then said "It is that damn girl, she has the son of Ezalia Joule making a speech, no one can stop!"

Rau then said "I take it that you chose not to go and shoot it down due to the nature of what it says?"

Zala gave him a nod "It is too late for that, some of the men chose to act on their own."

Rau now said "I see, so they know how to get in, I just have to ask, what is it that the speech contains."

Zala then said "It is a stuff up of the _ZSS_ that they did not cover up, if I recall it was you who set them up."

Rau now asked "Do you mean Yzak Joule or the men from the _ZSS_ , if my memory is true, it was you who is in charge of them Chairman, what is it that _you_ let go on?"

Rau knew full well what it was, it is the sad fact that Zala on his own with no Rau to guide him, was not capable of most of what he had done.

It did not help that only fools and idiots did what this man said, they were the only ones who would just do as he said.

Rau chose not to suggest and chose just to ask "What was the speech really about do we know?"

* * *

 _Amalfi residence_

Romina Amalfi was in shock, she had just seen that she had lost her only child, she had fallen to her knees, it was all too much for her.

She had always said that he should not join _ZAFT_ , that he should have no part in it.

It was as if all her fears hit her at once, but he had not died in battle.

Ezalia's boy had just said it as he showed it to all of the PLANTS.

Her son had been killed by their own side, by those loyal to the man Zala, he is no man not to her, he is a monster who robbed her of her only son.

He was her pride and joy and only child there was a reason why he was the only child, but her sense kicked in.

If her son had been killed in the name of Zala, if this _ZAFT Secret Service_ was real, she and Yuri were next.

She had to at least try to find him or try to find out if he was alive or not.

She quickly got to the phone and called his office to check if he was alright or not, she just had to hope all of that was a lie or all of this was a dream, if not it was going to get very scary for her.

It also was going to get much worse for her and Yuri.

" _Yuri please pick up, pick up the phone tell me you are all right, tell me that you are fine, tell me that Nicol is fine that all of this is a lie please let me hear it from you_."

It was at this point just a hope that all of this was a prank all of this was set up, but in her heart she knew.

The phone rung about 6 times before it was picked up and she heard Yuri's voice.

"Romnia, it is you, are you are you alright?"

She was about to reply, but she was able to pick up that Yuri was not himself, she had heard him gasp for air as he spoke to her.

She may have been in shock, but she was no fool and she now said to him "Yuri, they, they got to you, Yuri speak to me, Yuri!"

She heard him give a cough and said "I am, I am sorry, all of this it is my fault, if I had, if I had only listened to you our son, he would be alive."

It was at this point she heard him give another cough.

"Romina, I want you to, to get out of here, it is, it is too late for me, it is all as the boy said, the men they came for me, they got me!"

He gave a cough as he said this, yet he now chose to say to her "But I got them, the first group at any rate."

She now said to him "Yuri do not speak to me like this, I can't I can't take it, not you as well, our son, I can't go on if I lose you!"

His voice now was stern as he said to her "No you have to get out of here, I don't have much time left you have to live, get out of here!"

It was at this point she heard a door over the phone open and her husbands voice go a bit higher as he said "Romina, I I want you to know that I love you very much, I love you and I want you to get of here, I want you to live on-!"

His voice it was cut off by the sound of gun fire and the line went dead and Romina let the phone fall from her hand as she felt the pain of loss hit her right in her heart.

It was at this point she heard foot steps in her house and she knew that they had come for her.

It was now that she just closed her eyes " _I am, I am sorry, I was, I was unable to, I was unable to do as you asked Yuri, I am sorry_."

It was now as the gun shots rang out she felt as if she was going to die, she was going to die here and now in her home.

But the bullets never got to her and a voice of a woman whom she knew said to her "It is best that we get out of here, Romina, I am so sorry, I had no idea that it was going to come to this, but we need to go!"

It was Ezalia Joule, she in front of her, why well she had just saved Romina.

Romina in turn got up and said "I can't, I just can't go on, I lost both of them!"

Tears flowed from her eyes as a mother and as a wife, she had lost the 2 people who were all the world to her.

Ezalia did not move to her she just said "Romina, Yuri, he spoke to me as well, I was asked to get you out of here and I will do that, my son, he would not lie like that to any one, he is my flesh and blood."

Romina was not sure what to say, one part of her, it wanted to be here to die here to be with her Nicol and her Yuri once more.

But part of her, it did not wish to die, no it knew that Nicol and Yuri did not see that as an option for her.

Death was the cowards way out, she was not going to take it, she had to live or at least till she was able to see the man who had done this brought to justice.

If it was justice, it was yet to be seen, but one does not simply take the mama wolfs mate and pup away, that mama wolf is going to bite back and it will do so hard.

"Yes, I will come with you, but where will we go, there must be more on the way."

Ezalia at this point said "I am not sure, we can try to get a shuttle out of here, but if we do try that we will get caught, I am sure that they have this place locked down tight."

It was true, fact was at this point they had to hope that Yzak the son of Ezalia did more than just run his mouth and had a plan in order to get them out of there.

At this point the 2 of them were in need of a miracle.

Yet the 2 of them had no idea what to think when they heard the sound of an **MS** coming into the PLANTS main land area.

They felt the gust of wind hit them as it broke the windows of the house.

Looking out they saw that it was not a _ZAFT_ **MS** , no it was the _Red Demon_ in the flesh or rather the alloy right in front of the Amalfi house, what shocked them was that it singled to the 2 of them.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

He could see the 2 women in the house, 2, not 2 women and one man or more.

It was just the 2 of them and in that instant he knew he was too late.

" _Damn I should have gone as soon as Yzak said his 1_ _st_ _word_ , _if I had done so, then I ma have been able to save Yuri Amalfi_."

He felt sick now as he saw that Yzak's mum was here as, it was all just as planned, well for the part of getting her off Zala's team was so he felt a bit down at the fact that he did just cost Yuri Amalfi his life.

He now saw that the 2 women, did not react or move to his **MS** so they must not trust him.

" _For fucks sake, I know I know you lost the 2 people who were your world, but for fucks sake just get in here so we can get the hell out of here_."

But he did not say that, he chose to be an adult, well fact was he was an adult and chose not to be a child.

Now saying over a speaker "Look, I can see that the 2 of you do not trust me, I know that you are in shock and I know that you are in pain, I do not ask you to put your trust in me, but put your trust in those who sent me here, come I do not wish to fight in side this place."

"I will not force you to come with me, but I do ask that you do or at least try to make an attempt to do so."

He now saw as well as made sure he heard what they said, Nicol's Mum say "I say, I say that we just go, if he is on our side or not, he is giving us a chance to get out of here alive."

Yzak's Mum gave a slow nod and said "But how does he plan to get us out of here, surely not in the **MS** there won't be space?"

He gave a bit of a scoff at that and said "Well I do have to say that my **MS** is not like the ones you know, there is space in here."

That may not have been the best move, to let them know that he could hear them, but it was the best way to hurry things up.

If Anthony was right, Zala was mad enough to send **MS** to fight in this place, so his time to get the 2 of them out of here was running out.

After a pause the of them began to move to his **MS** , he had the **MS Agito Zero's** chest low so that the two of them could get into it.

" _I guess it is better than 0, but is it worth it, I do hope that the people of the PLANTS start to think of Zala in a bad light, if not all of this was for nothing at all_."

It was as the 2 of them now got in board that he saw that Ezalia had a gun on her person.

It was clear that the two of them were in a shock at all of this, but they were able to rise above it for now at.

Now as the two of them were able to get to and get in the **MS Agito Zero** , that two of the _ZAFT_ **MS GuAIZ**.

At this point Anthony said "Get down on the ground and hold on to the chair, what I am about to do, is going to get us out of here."

The 2 of them chose not to argue and do as he said to do, it was better this way, in fact it was better for them just to sit tight and not speak at all.

But Anthony chose to speak and said "You may call me Anthony Hitoro, formerly Agito Cadet Sedecim, you can tell me who you are later, first we got to get the hell out of here."

As he now got ready Anthony now too a moment to say " _When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir, when the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound and thou shalt know, we have arrived_!"

It was at this point the he yelled " _Trans-Am_!"

The **MS Agito Zero** now jolted into action, it moved past the two **MS GuAIZ** , in fact it was so fast that it was out of the inside of the PLANT in the matter of seconds.

The force that was used to achieve this was felt in the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero**.

To the one who piloted the suit regularly this was nothing, the suit made sure to filter out most of the pressure in the cockpit.

But to those who had never been inside it before to be trust at full power, this did shake them up.

Not to mention the fact that they now saw about 16 or more and 1 of them had the letters NTD on it.

The pace slowed down "I am sorry about that, we had to clear the area in a hurry and I did not wish to fight while I had guests in the **Agito Zero**."

Ezalia the one with white hair the one who was the mother of Yzak said "Wait, the **Agito Zero** , that is what your suit is called?"

With a nod Anthony said "That it is, Yzak asked me to go and get you out of there, I am sorry I did not make it in time."

Romina gave him a nod and said "It is, it is, it is-?"

At this point Anthony chose to cut her off and say "It is alright, you do not need to speak, just take in a few deep breaths and cool down, you are safe here, that is if you do not harm me."

It was clear, the gun that Ezalia had on her had to stay away from him.

"I can get you to Yzak and those with him, I will tell you more once we are with them, I think it is best if you hear what he has to say face to face."

That was true, it was best if they did. Ezalia to try and learn a bit more about the pilot said "You are not in uniform, can I ask why that is or am I intruding?"

In reply to her he was honest enough to say "I got shot by Rau Le Creuset and then had to fight him in hand to hand combat, his blood and my blood were all over that, I need to get it fixed as well as washed up."

He saw how the 2 of them tensed up at this and he said "Relax, I am not your enemy, fact was he was trying to kill me and I do not carry a gun on me, when we get to the _Eternal_ , we will speak more."

* * *

 **First of why did Ezalia side against Patrick, her son the big for the PLANTS down with the naturals son just said that Patrick Zala was a mad man and that he would not follow him as well as footage to back it up. She also did care for him, as a mother would and naturally would want to find out more. I did not say it but off screen Yuri Amalfi did contact before he got attacked. Yeah I added in Nicol's Mum, but got his dad killed, sorry I just did not see Yuri being able to get out of this from where he is in the PLANTS. Anthony does feel shit, he did all of this to get those two off Zala's side (Ezalia was the other 1.) And Yuri bit the dust for that, he really feels shit for it by the way. Yeah Anthony real name is not Anthony Hitoro (He is not Japanese) Anthony is his pet name as well as middle name sorry. I will tell you it later.**

 **If you have any have question please PM or review me**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this chapter no flaming please**

 **Until next time WE ARE GUNDAMS!**


	34. Chapter 33

**SO sorry for the wait guys I did not mean to take almost two weeks to write this but I got distracted and stuff so sorry about all of this. I do hope you read all of this and enjoy it. Take note that I have written a short summary of two possible endings for this, I'd like you to review and tell me which of the two you want to see in the last chapter before the Epilogue. Do try to get it to me fast so the last few chapter I can structure for it. The next chapter will be BOAZ and then the final battle, so stay tuned GUNDAMS.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming please**

* * *

Opening: Avenge World

The music starts to play with the opening Lyrics

" _Avenge World_!" The **MS** **Agito Zero** is show in full _NTD_ mode and _Trans-Am_ in front of the earth beating it's wings as it spirals up into a vermilion light in the sky.

As the music continues to play with no lyrics Lacus Clyne is now seen standing up in shock upon the _Eternal's_ bridge as she looks and the screen in front of her she can only see vermilion light.

The Logo Gundam Aigot SEED appears within the vermilion light and then vanishes form view.

" _Dareka wo mamoru koto de_ " Yzak is shown getting into the **MS Duel** then turning to look at over his back.

" _Dareka wo nikumu koto wo shiru_ " The scene switches to Dearka who is giving Yzak the thumbs up as he gets into the **MS Buster**.

The music plays now to show the _Archangel_ hangar and those within it.

" _Michi no kodou nomikomeba tada_ " Mu is now getting ready to get into the **MS Strike** , giving a nod to Murrue who is outside it looking at him and wishing him well.

" _no kibou_ " Tolle, Sai, Flay and Mirriallia are now in front of the **MS Strike Rouge**.

" _Oto wo tate kuzuresaru_." Waltfeld is sitting in his chair on board the _Eteranl_ and Ashia is by his side they both give a nod to one another.

" _Watashi ga himeta_." Kira is now in the cockpit of the **MS Freedom** in full space suit and is getting ready to launch.

" _Yaban na itami_." Athrun is in his space suit and getting ready to get into the **MS Justice**.

" _Tatakau higeki_." Delilah is now seen in front of her own **MS** and is in a space suit going to get into the **MS**.

" _Nozomanu chikara_ " A flash back occurs to when the **MS Agito Zero** defeat first appeared and engage the _ZAFT_ pilots.

" _Negai no hoshi wa_." Anthony is now seen standing with his back to the **MS Agito Zero** , his eyes and close and a single tear is rolling down his eye.

" _Sude ni otosarete"_ As he opens his eyes the eyes of the **MS Agito Zero** , light up in a vermilion colour behind him.

There is a quick flash to a two hands one is lying on a bed, the other is holding it from off the bed in the early morning light.

" _Kono kanashii sadame"_ Anthony now turns around and sees that Earth and the PLANTS are on fire as he looks into the **MS Agito Zero's** eyes.

" _Watashi wo hikisaku itoshii_ " The **MS Freedom** and the **MS Justice** are seen taking on the **MS** **Forbidden** , the **MS** **Calamity** and the **MS Raider** and the 5 **MS** exchange fire at one another.

" _monotachi yo_ " The **MS** **Strike** and the **MS Buster** are seen getting shot at and then fire back at a black **MS**

" _Saa yume tsukamitore"_ The black **MS** is seen dodging the attacks coming his way and then launching his funnles and the silhouette of Rau is seen smiling behind the black **MS**.

" _Kanashii samade wo sakende mo_ " Lacus is now seen reaching her hand out into the vermilion light.

" _Hikari ga inori ga uragiri e to kawaru_ " The scene now shows Murue open the bridge yelling to fire and the seen switches to show Natarle on her bridge yelling to fire.

" _Sabaki wo uteome_ " The blast from the two ships hit each other and engulfs the view of the screen in bright light.

" _aa hohoemi wa doko e_." Anthony is now seen standing in the commander centre of Jachin Due, an explosion is set off in the place that engulfs the screen.

" _kotae wa mienu yoake_." The **MS** **Agito Zero** is now seen spinning off towards Earth leaving a bright trail of _GN particles_ and _vermilion light_ in it's wake.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

" _Every human has another personality that they keep hidden from others._ " Yakumo Saitō (Physic Detective Yakumo)

Now on board the _Eternal_ , Ezalia Joule was now with her son Yzak, Lacus, Athrun and Dearka. The 5 of them now looked on as Romina just stared at the make shift coffin for her child.

She had not said a word nor had she shed a tear.

It was as if she was frozen to a single point in time unable to move, it would not be nice to be stuck in a thing such as that.

She had been here for 5 minutes now in silence, not a word had been said in this room.

A mother needed to mourn the loss of her child as well as husband, so soon after one another, all the pain she felt within her heart must have been terrible.

But she was alive and she was here, if she had stayed back on the PLANTS.

She was sure that she would be dead at this point in her mind she said " _I will have to go and give my thanks to that pilot, what was his name again_."

It had an A at the front, but at this point in time, but that did not matter, from what she saw, he did get along with Athrun, Yzak and Dearka.

It was still not in the least bit clear to her, how the man who had beat them so many times was such so polite as well as kind.

But then again all things are not as they appear to be, some things are left hidden while others are not.

Her mind drifted back to her late son " _I am not sure, but would Nicol have liked this young man, he does not strike me as the demon that ZAFT said he is, then again ZAFT did not say a lot of things_."

She now tapped the glass that allowed her to see the face of her son, despite his last moments, he looked as if he was at peace.

It was as if he was happy or at least had let go or complete what he wished to do the most.

It was now she felt the tears running down her eyes as she looked at her baby boy.

He was not even 17 years old yet he now was dead and gone.

Yuri her husband as well, he to was dead, but he had given her a last goodbye.

His last words had been that he loved her and that he wanted her to live on.

It was at this point she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to see her sons friends.

Yzak was unable to look her in the eye while Athrun and Dearka did.

Romina took in a deep breath as she now said "I want to thank all of you for being friends with my son."

It was at this point all three of them clicked their heels stood up straight and gave her a salute as they all said "It is us who are glad that we were friends with him and we are sorry we were not there-."

None of them were able to say that last part, Yzak most of all as his arms now began to tremble with rage as he recalled what had gone done.

Yzak at this point said "Ma'am I am sorry I was there I was unable to do a thing to save him and now, I ran my mouth and his father your husband has paid for it as well."

For the first time in a very long time Ezalia saw her son cry, or rather she saw tears roll down his eyes as he said this to Romina.

"Had only I been able to take action, Nicol would be-!"

He was cut off by a tight slap across his face, it came from Romina who now said "Do not say another word, there is no if, Nicol is not here, but I know that he would want you to be here now and I know that Yuri is glad you said what you did, do not regret it."

To put it bluntly Yzak was in shock that he had just been told this.

Even now he felt as if the deaths of Nicol and now Yuri Amalfi were on his head.

A voice now said to him "Don't put it all on yourself like that kid, it will give you a wound that will never truly heal."

All of them now turned to see that Anthony was with them, how long had he been with them it was unclear, but fact was that he was with them and he was giving Yzak sage advice.

Romina blinked and saw into the eyes of the man, deep in their was loss.

But she was able to tell the type of loss that it was for she was going through it now.

It was the loss of the one or the ones you love the most and it stung this man even today.

Anthony now said "I want to tell you all a story, you have time?"

Yzak at this point gave a nod and said "I will listen to what you have to say?"

Dearka and Athrun both now gave a nod as they said "Yeah, I guess we might as well."

Anthony now looked over to Romina and said "If you want to get some time alone, we can leave?"

Romina shook her head and said "No please stay, I wish to hear what it is you have to say."

He gave her a nod and then said "This is the story about a young woman and her lover and the issues they faced as they were in the world they lived in."

"You see, the young woman, she was bright in fact she excelled at sports, music as well as academics, in short during her time, she was the student council president, when she had been in school."

"It was said that she would go far, but in truth she did not wish to go far."

"She had said it over and over again that she just wished to be with the man she loved."

"He on the other hand was not smart, no it was not that he was not smart, it was until he met her, he had lost the will to live in a sense."

"He was stuck in their small town in the country far from the hustle bustle of a city, he knew that he would be stuck in this town for the rest of his life due to the choices he had made up until this point."

"He had a good heart and during the first half of year, just as summer kicked in, he took in her little half sister and the two of them treated her like their own child."

"But over time, the child wished to see her _mother_ , the woman who had raised her up until this point."

"She did not know it but her mother was dying and she had gone away to a hospital in another part of the land to just well be treated and die."

"Over time the young woman and young man were able to see that she wished to be with her mother, the young man, he had lost his mother at an early age, in his heart he knew that he had to do right by the little girl."

"So after a while, the couple along with the young woman's full blood younger brother and partner were able to track down the little village that this hospital was in."

It was to say the least far out, far away from any other sign of the world we know, in fact it was a 3 hour walk from station to get to the village."

"The child could not come yet, she had to stay back so the brother was chosen to stay and look after her, while the other 3 set off for this small village."

It was at this point Anthony gave a pause as he said "You guys do know what a village is don't you?"

At this point Yzak said "Yes we all know, what is it due to the fact we live up in space that you ask this, wait don't answer that."

The others in the room gave a nod and so the story went on.

"The village was a dump it had little to nothing in it and all of the food was vegetables, due to the fact that they were grown in it and there was no real _farm land_ in the mountain like area."

"The mother at first did not wish for her child to come to this town, not due to the fact that she did not wish to see her, but due to the fact that there was nothing in this town for her child."

"There was no school not even any other children, this town, it was almost as if it is where people come to die."

"The mother did not for her child to stay in such a place for sure."

"It was at this point that the couple did not agree, the young man wished for the child to be with her mother, while the young woman wished for the child to stay and live with them as a family."

The partner of the brother was of the same mind as the young man, but the question was how could they do this?"

"He was not good at most things, but the one thing he had was his sheer will not to let a child lose her mother the way he lost his."

"In the ruins of an old house he began to rebuild it to make it into a school like area for the little girl to stay and play in."

"For the first week he had no help, but at the end of it there was a storm."

"During the storm as he continued his work, but it was a slip of fate that had him slip and fall."

"He did not know it but he had cut open the back of his head badly and was in need of medical attention."

"The partner of the brother found him and used her hands and clothes to close his wound to minimise the bleeding."

"Then she screamed at the top of her lungs until one of the people were able to come and find her and help the young man."

"It was when he woke up his saw the young woman, his lover at his side, despite the fact that they had an argument she had stayed with him as soon as she had learned what occurred."

"She made a call to her brother as well as to a dear friend of her lover."

"In the days that follow that dear friend came to help them out as well."

"It was now and only now that the towns folk began to pitch in and help build this _school_."

"They put in so much effort they were able to even find a teacher who was willing to come here as well as a few other people."

"When it was all done, they little girl came and they she was able to be stay with her mother, this village was not the end any more."

"It was around this time that the young man collapsed, they had to rush him out to the city to get him treated."

"They managed to save him as, but when he came to he was not himself."

"Had it been just a case of amnesic, it was said to only be a matter of time, but it was not just amnesic."

"His mind as well as his memories had reverted back to when he was 14 years old, his lover all that he had done after that, it was all gone."

"But the problems, they did not end their, in a week in 7 to 10 days time he would collapse and the memories of the past week would be gone."

"The young woman, she stayed with him through this, she did not tell him, weeks turned into months and months turned into 3 years, 3 full years."

"In all that time at the end of the week or so when she would speak to him and tell him what they are trying to do for him all he said was _thanks_."

"The school in which they met for those 3 years she would take him there to try to find a way for him to remember, it did not work."

"That was not what she wanted to hear, to see him to have him there with her, but for him not to know her, it was painful, but each day, she would walk up the hill and hope that this time he would remember her."

"It took a full 3 years, but at last under the Sakura trees he said it to her, instead of thanks he said the 3 words _I love you_."

"She told him that she was so happy and that she loved him too."

"It was now that she was able to be brave and tell him the truth that he would soon forget this as well as the feelings he had for her and he would wake up a stranger."

"He was shocked to learn that she had kept this all up for 3 years just for him, she chose to spend 3 years of her life like this with him for love."

"It was at this point she told him that his memories could be cured with surgery, but it success of it was less than half and the survival even less."

"She had been afraid, she did not wish to make the choice for him, for she did not wish to lose the little part of him she had left."

"He then chose to ask her, to marry him, right her and now he did not wish to forgot the feelings he had for her, he would take the surgery for her."

"3 Years, it is a long time to live through the same week over and over again, he did not want that to happen to her."

"He did not want her to do that any more."

"He said that even if he did forget, he was sure that he would get up and fall in love with her all over again."

"So it was here, in this place in front of the school where it all began that they chose to get married."

"It was to their surprise that the very same _dear_ _friend_ chose to appear to the 2 of them."

"In his hand he held two rings and he told them to take to wear it so that they will know."

"It was then that the pain and the start of the process was about to begin and even though he was in immense pain the young man asked that his lover and now wife to smile for him, so he could go out with that smile."

"In a weeks time, his memory was back, he knew who he was and though he would not be able to walk for a little while, he was alive."

"The two of them were not apart and could grow stronger for this."

"The little half sister, she still lived in that village and was brave, her mother is alive and they live happily."

"The brother and his partner, they come back every now and again to see the couple."

In that school and in that town they are known as the miracle pair, they live on with one another even today happily in the arms of one another."

"As for the dear friend, he left when he saw that all was well and done, when he was invited to he came by, but after a while he was unable to, but they knew that he was always with him in their hearts."

It was only now that Anthony took in a deep breath as he said "And that is the end, I thank you for letting me share that tale with you."

All in the room, Lacus who did not have a say in this of all, were either on the verge of tears or had tears in their eyes.

There where many meanings to that story, some spoke parts of it spoke to each person in a way that the other parts did not.

This story held a few messages in their for those who heard it to find in it.

* * *

 _Eternal Hangar_

Anthony was here, so was Dearka and Yzak, the 3 of them had to get back to the other 2 ships, after all this ship, the _Eternal_ was made to have only the **MS Freedom** and the **MS Justice** in it.

It was not an issue for Dearka and Yzak, they had their own quarters to sleep in and were ready to come and go between all 3 of the ships.

But for Anthony, it was a tad different, due to the fact that he chose to sleep in his **MS** , the **Agito Zero**.

He had his reason for this, but fact was that he could not be on a ship that was unable to hold his **MS** , due to the fact that this ship was only meant to house 2 specific **MS** and the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** , slept in the **MS Agito Zero**.

"Well it is safe to say I will not be on board the _Eternal_ if things start to get out of hand, don't worry I'll keep in touch over video chat, is that what it is called?"

Lacus gave a nod and said "I will say that I will miss your company."

Anthony now raised an eyebrow at her and calmly said with a smile "I think it is best if you don't go and say things like that, people may get the wrong idea Miss Clyne." The only reason why any of the others would get a wrong idea at this point was due to the fact that Anthony said this to her face.

His intentions were pure though, he wanted Lacus and Kira to spend a bit more time with one another, at this point it should be okay due to Kira not ever having sex or falling in love with Flay.

Flay was also with them at this point so he need not worry about her at all.

" _Still a guy has to ask just how did Rau plan to get them the data to make Nukes, well I know or at least know how he could have, but no one else does_."

As he thought this he gave a sigh and said "This is going to be hell on out once both sides reveal their hands, I trust that you will do what you have to when the time comes."

What he meant and what Lacus was able to pick up was " _It is going to get worse and I mean a lot worse and we are the only ones who will have a chance to stop all of it before it gets way too out of hand for us to handle._ "

He knew she knew, what he meant, Lacus was by far the smartest person in the room, even more so than Anthony.

Anthony still had the edge on her due to his **MS** as well as the system in it and the fact he had watched their lives play out on TV.

At this point those were the 3 things that made people think he was a lot smarter than he actually was, then again he was smart normally.

Anthony now got into his **MS** and gave Lacus and Kira the thumbs up as he now began to leave the ship the _Eternal_.

Anthony now called out to Kira saying "Kira make sure nothing happens to this ship."

In reply to that Kira said "I'll do what's necessary, good luck to you Anthony."

In reply as Anthony now stood up in his cockpit he said back "To you too Hot Shot."

As Anthony now got out of the _Eternal_ , the last battle was coming soon.

* * *

 _Dominion_

Almark gave a smirk as he now read the data that he had gotten "Oh this, this will help us along just fine."

He was alone at this point and he gave a rather twisted smile as he said "The ability to bring this war to a quick as well as clean close is in our hands."

It was true, what he saw in front of him was a way to get back the only real weapon they had that the PLANTS were afraid of.

"This is the real deal, I can see it now, I can see it, all of the light, yes this will bring an end to this war."

He gave a slight chuckle as he now said "I do have to wonder, if I can get a few set aside for that **MS** , it is a shame that we will have to destroy it, but it can't be helped, in the end it is not with us and it is not one of us, so it has to die for the sake of our blue and pure world."

In truth Almark did not say that often, he only said it when he felt that the time was right to say it.

To him as he was now near to the Luna Base, it was clear that it was the right time to say it.

This was at least going to get a certain Lord and Noble off his back for results.

"It is the end for them, I can see it, we have won it, this war."

He now gave a sigh as he walked out of his personal quarters and saw Natarle.

"It is you, I do wish to ask if it is going to be long till we get back to the Luna Base."

Natarle at this point just said "It will be a while yet sir, I came to see if you were still with us or had gone to rest for the night."

In reply to this he said "Is that so are you on duty or can you spare a little bit of time."

Natarle told him straight up "I am on a short break for 1 hour or so unless we enter combat."

He gave her a nod and a rather charming smile as he said "Do you wish to know what about the data that was in that life pod Captain."

It was not in her nature to just ask for a thing that was not her concern.

But at this point it was her concern, she had to know just why she had to go and get a _ZAFT_ life pod.

"Yes I would like to know, but as you and I both are aware, it is not my right to know."

In reply to her Almark said "Oh no, but I insist, it is your right to know as the _woman_ in charge of this ship so it is your right to know why the crew in harms way, isn't it only fair, I have the right to share it so I can and will."

At this point Natarle gave in and said "If it is not a violation of our code and rules then I will."

To which Almark now said "Oh no, I can assure you that it is not a violation of the code of conduct at all."

He now let her into his room and said "Would you like a drink, it's not alcoholic of course."

It was no lie, but he did not tell her the full truth either.

Truth was he had more than just a drink in plan for he, he did intend to tell her all about the data that they had.

Natarle who did not know his intentions but knew it would be rude to turn him down said "Just one drink and are you sure that there is no alcoholic in it."

In reply to her Almark said "Oh I am, if I had to say, I never been able to enjoy things with it in it, it is so not to my tastes."

Natarle did not ask what was to his tastes as he asked "Orange, Apple, Pineapple or Grape, what would you like to have."

He had left out the flavour he'd be taking which was Mango.

There was a reason why he had left it out, for it was the 1 out of his 5 flavours that did not have a very strong aphrodisiac in it.

Natarle then said "I will have the Apple if that is alright with you."

He gave her a charming smile as he said "That is a very good choice you picked."

He now poured her a glass and then poured himself a different one.

As the two of them now sat down in front of a table he put _Natarle's glass_ down in front of her as he took a sip from his own.

"Down to it, you see what we were able to recover and what I was able to decode can be the key that we need to lock down this war for good."

Natarle now took a small sip of her drink as she asked "I take it you intend to tell me what that is?"

He gave her a nod as he notice her taking a bigger sip of her drink "Oh I do, you really do like that drink."

In reply Natarle gave a blush though she had no idea why and said "Well um yes, it has a taste to it that I just feel that I need to get a bit more of."

He gave her a nod and then said "Oh _it can do that to you_."

It was at this point he went on to say "So as I was saying, that data we got _our_ hands one, it will _release_ us from this war, all the _stress_ as well as the _frustrations_ we have built up will be let go."

Natarle at this point was a bit dizzy as well as the fact that she felt that she had to just drink a bit more of her drink.

But she found that it was now empty.

She also saw that Almark had seen this as well as he asked "Do you want another one."

At this point all she could do in reply was nod her head and say "Yes, I want one more."

He gave a smile as she said "Oh I will give you one more, do you want the same or person something a little bit stronger?"

In reply she gave a nod and he got out one of his Apple drinks with an ever stronger aphrodisiac.

He handed it to her and said "I am sure that you will enjoy this, it has an _explosive_ flavour."

She took a sip and then swig the whole thing and Almark gave her another glass and after she gulped that down he said to her.

At this point she was turned on, be it unknown to her how or why and at this point Almark did not look bad in her eyes, in fact he looked hot.

The aphrodisiac was working on her and she wanted him, to the point that it was taking all of her self control not to jump on him.

He could see this and he said "What we have gotten our hands on, it will end the war, it is a way to get nuclear power back."

She did not hear this, her mind was spinning and all she said was "If it, if it stays between me and you, can you, can you relieve me from some, some stress?"

It was at this point he now stood up and sat down right beside her and side quietly into her ear "If you want to, it can be our little secret, one between us, but only if you want to."

This was a way of getting consent, sure if you just got a girl or a lady aroused via drugs her consent means nothing, but it was Almark's one sick little way to get her to agree to it or rather beg for it.

At this point Natarle could not say no time him and said "Just, just do it, I want it, I want it, give it to me."

He gave a sick smile that she was unable to tell the true nature of as he now undid her uniform and said "Oh I will give it to you, I will give it to you so good, you will always want more, I do so like women in uniform, they have such nice bodies."

It was only now that he began to touch her body, in a way she had given him consent, but he had set it up and drugged her, the only word for this is rape.

* * *

 _With Anthony, Cagalli and Athrun_

Anthony was now in front of Cagalli and Athrun, "The 2 of you, do not hide it, do not deny it, I can see it, I can see that the 2 of you wish to be in the arms of the other, I will not stop you, I will not rebuke you, all I need to know, is if you have thought about the what comes next?"

It was safe the say that the 2 of them were in a bit of shock at the blunt way he put it.

He took their silence as a way of saying that the 2 of them have no clue as to what is to come next.

So he now said "You are young, but I can see it in your eyes, the two of you, you do love the other truly and I wish the best for you, that is why I am saying that the two of you need to have a plan to, it is for your future that you need to unless this is a one night thing."

At this point all he heard from Cagalli was "Fuck you, don't pry into my life like this, what right do you have to ask us this, what right do you have to ask if we have a plan."

That was a bad move, as it was Anthony was trying to help them, but to spit in his face when he tries to do that.

Well it is safe to say, it is not a wise move to make, it does take a lot or more like it takes a few things that are very specific to piss Anthony off and Cagalli had just hit one of them now.

In reply to her Anthony chose to let loose and said "Calm the fuck down, I did not wish to know when the fuck you are going to fuck or when you are going to have kids shit head, I do not need to know that, what I do need to know fuck face is if you are able to plan for what you are going to do."

"As in what the fuck you are going to do as the fucking leader of a nation with the only son of a mass genocidal mad man as your lover."

"For fucks sake don't fucking jump at things that aren't even there, you are a fucking kid that is why I am trying to help you our so fucking hell shut the fuck up and listen to what I say."

It was safe to say, no one had ever heard Anthony swear so much, it was clear that from his tone that he was pissed off, but his manner as well as his body language did not say this at all.

Athrun chose to say "I'm sorry, I guess we _both_ had no idea what you meant by that."

In reply to that Anthony said "If you lot don't fucking know what the fuck I just said to you for fucks sake as me for crying out loud."

He was still pissed at the 2 of them but now he said "So, the 2 of you need to come up with a plan, it is for your future sake that I say so, I know the path that I walk, I just want to make sure you know if you planned to walk with one another and if you did, how you plan to do so"

Cagalli felt like a bit of an ass and said "Sorry, I am sorry that I said that, I did not mean to, well piss you off, I guess, I guess I just acted rashly, I'm sorry."

In reply to that Anthony said "I guess the 2 of you really are in love then?"

Cagalli gave a very deep blush as she said "H, hey don't just go and say things like that, it is, it is not, it is not a thing you can just rock up and ask a person."

In reply to that Anthony said "It isn't is it, but that is not the point, the point is that if the 2 of you wish to walk the same path, you will need to find a way to do so, to do that you will need to plan and work with one another so that you can walk the same path."

At this point Athrun just asked "How are you, how are you able to tell, that we, well, how can you tell that the 2 of us are in love."

Cagalli gasped at Athrun as he said this and then tried to say "You baka, I am not in, in, in love, I just, I just think I like you, it is not like it is true love or anything like that, baka!"

Anthony gave a sigh at this and said "Well that is one way I know, you can get her to go all, I think the term here is _tsun_ on you like that."

Athrun gave a nod and said "She does have a charm when she is like that."

He said teasing Cagalli, who at this point was glad that he thought she was cute, but was a bit angry that he thought she was cute like this.

"It is, it is not like I am that cute, I mean I know I am a girl and all, but you can't just say that I am cute like this!"

Anthony's face looked as if the truth just dawned on him and he said "Ah, I recall now, you are the girl and he is the boy, I forgot that you were the girl Cagalli my bad."

Athrun did his best not to laugh, but he did catch on to the fact that Anthony just said that _he_ might have been the girl.

At this Cagalli leapt across the table, only to be put flat on her ass.

"I think you need to have a memory check up, I did bring a book to a gun fight and win, so me thinks you need to check if you really are a girl."

Athrun at this point asked "Can you not try to piss her off?"

Anthony gave him a smile that sent chills down his spine "I will not, after all she is fun to tease, in a way so are you, but she lacks the control you have."

Cagalli now got up and said "Hey it is not nice to just go and tease me or any one else like that."

It was at this point Anthony's face lost all emotion as he said "It is a way to vent my own stress, if I did not, you and I would have come to blows just then, it is not done out of spite."

Anthony now gave a sigh as he said "Find a way to plan out where you wish to be in 5 years time, I want you to show it to me, both of you."

With that he left the two of them alone, he sighed as he left them saying "Why is it that I am stuck to deal with the teen issues on this ship, why are teens full fledged soldiers?"

* * *

 _With Erica_

Erica Simmons was now walking down the corridor to the _Kusanagi_ mess hall, it was at this point she saw Anthony giving a sigh and mumbling as he came out of a room.

It was at this point she chose to ask "Hey, I am heading off for a bite to eat care to join me?"

With a shrug all he said was "Sure why not."

His tone, it did not tell Erica a thing about his mood or what he had just been doing.

That or he just had no fuel in the tank left.

In a way, that may be right, but Erica had to think " _Is he like this due to being shot, or is this due to what he just did, I guess it is not really for me to know_."

As the 2 of them now got to the mess hall she said "I did hear that you got shot while in Mendel, are you sure that you will be okay?"

In reply to that, he said "Oh I will be just fine, well to an extent."

Erica now asked "Do you not value your own life or is this just a way to mess with me and the rest of us."

Anthony gave a shrug "Take your pick of what you wish to believe in, it is not up to me to think for you."

Erica now said "I guess if you were not like this, I'd think you were not really you eh?"

As the 2 of them now picked up a tray of food and sat down Anthony said "I am who I am, that is who I am."

"Try to cut with the cool and lack of emotions act hot shot, I think I like the sarcastic you a lot more."

As if to make a joke out of that, Anthony said to her "So you find me hot now do you, well if you think so, I am not to tell you that you are wrong."

Erica gave a sigh as the 2 of them now began to eat "I take it back, go back to you, you were just a few seconds ago, I like that one more."

In reply to her, Anthony said "Oh, I see, so you do find me hot, but you find the other me hot, don't ask me if that makes sense."

Erica gave a sigh "It will be a hard road from here on out won't it?"

Anthony gave a nod "It will be, I will not lie about that, it is going to be very hard on all of you, here."

Erica at this point asked him "Wait, hold up, on us, are you not part of us now, I mean you are, aren't you?"

Anthony gave a smile and said "That is nice, but alas, it is not so, I will say that I am with you on this, but due to reasons, that only I can know, I can never really be one of you."

In reply to that Erica said "Okay, cryptic, but I guess it has to do with your past and what you did in it and all, am I right?"

He did not give her a nod, but Erica was able to tell that this was the case.

"I guess it is your little secret, eh?"

"I take it that you either wished to speak to me, or just wanted to be nice, by inviting me here."

In reply Erica said "It is the latter, I just thought you may need to talk, you do look like you have a lot on your mind."

He now gave a sigh as he said "Sad thing is, I can't confide in anyone, I have my **MS** , but it is not a person and I already know what it will say to me."

Erica gave a slow nod, the man in front of her clearly talked to his **MS** or at least talked at it.

"You don't trust any of us do you?"

She shot this one out of the blue at him, but did not expect him to have an answer ready for her.

"No that is not it, it is that I am not allowed to talk about it at all, I am now _allowed_ to speak to any one about what I need to get off my chest, kinda of sad isn't it."

To Erica, it said that he must be some type of Spec Ops or at least an elite assassin of a kind.

From all that she had heard about his fight with the masked man by the name of Rau.

It was likely that he had things in his head that he needed to get out, but was not allowed to.

"I guess it is all part of the choices I made, all of us have a choice to make."

He now gave a sigh as he finished his food "It is the intent as well as the nature of the choice and the action that follows it that will decided if you were right or wrong."

Erica now said "If I had to say it, no I will say it, you sound like an old man at times you know, like a lot older than you look."

In reply to her, he said "If you take the fact that I may look 12 then I am around 15 years older than what I look, so I get that a lot."

Erica gave a nod as she widened her eyes and said "Yeah I forgot that part, man if I may ask, is there any kind of gene manipulation where you come from."

In reply to her, all she got was "It is not like that, it is not for us to decide, that is for the _Crystal_ that we follow, it is safe to say that it id not happen in Rubrum or I did not know of it."

After he said this, Anthony chose to say "The latter I am sure is false for if it did go on, I knew of it and where, when and how it was being done."

He had just given her a hint as to why he can't talk to her on the subjects that he needed to get off his chest.

It also made sense as to why he was able to gather data on all of the events as well as the enemy with ease.

"So, if I may ask, you were some sort of spy, is that why you can't talk about what is on your chest?"

He gave a smile as he shook his head "It is not like that, no I am not a spy, no you do not have to worry for most of _Rubrum_ , is dead, if you want to know what I was before I was a cadet, you will have to look higher up the chain."

Erica gave a slight gulp as he said this, if it was all true, it is safe to say that Anthony Hitoro is a very, very dangerous man, if that is even his real name or if it is not it.

* * *

 _Kusanagi Bridge_

The lead members of this alliance now were on each of the 3 ships bridges as all of them were taking part in a meeting, about what they should do next.

It was now that Lacus spoke "I wish to ask all of us here, what is it we wish to accomplish, what is it we are fighting for."

Anthony was the first to reply when he said "It is less what we wish to accomplish and more like what we want the future to see."

Lacus over the screen gave a nod and said "I agree, do you have any other words to add to what you said?"

Anthony in turn gave her a nod and said "I do, _I want every single one of you to follow the path you truly wish to follow, you were born a warrior in this troubled world_."

Anthony now went on to say "The one thing that we have to keep in our mind is that once many of those we are about to fight had been our allies, we can't for that reason enter this battle with a trace of indecision in our minds."

Andrew Waltfeld on board the _Eternal_ now said "Aye, I can agree to that, he speaks the truth, we can't have any second thoughts if we are going to go through with this."

His lover Ashia agreed with him by saying "The 2 of them are right, we have to fight this battle of our own free will, all of us."

Mu now said "I feel the same way, we can't hesitate, we have to commit to this as a whole or not at all."

His lover Murrue now said "I am with all of you on this one, I am ready to fight, I am ready to stop the mad men who are in control of the world."

Kisaka now said "I will follow the _Princess_ , what is your say on this."

In reply all of them got "I will, I will fight here, for my father and his memory and the light of hope that he gave us, I will fight, I will not run away, not ever."

Athrun saw her say this and said "I'm in too, I want to stop my father, it has got to the point where this is just madness and the only thing on his mind is genocide."

After he said this Yzak said "I am in too, I want to make them pay for what they did not Nicol and I will not let any lay a hand on the PLANTS."

Dearka gave a nod "For Nicol, I will fight, I can't just let the 2 fools go and die now can I?"

Yzak at this point snapped "Hey who are you calling a fool, if any of us is a fool here it is you Dearka!"

At this point Anthony said "Do us all a solid and shut it till the rest of us are done, then go at it all you want."

Yzak gave a huff, but he seemed to comply with what Anthony had asked of him.

Kira now saw that he was up so he said "I don't want to fight, but if I don't fight those who I care for will get hurt or worse die, I know that if I fight, I can stop that, so I will fight."

In his head Anthony said " _Great, so I just heard most of his quotes in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, 3 and Reborn_."

It was now his own turn to speak so he said "I am in this, it is not my fight, but I won't be able to close my eyes if I chose to run away now."

Kira then said "I guess I know what it is you're saying."

Erica at this point now said "Well I guess I can't just leave all of you, what would you do if I was not here to help fix up your **MS**."

Anthony now said "Would you like a list?"

In turn she said "Oh I get it, I see now you must be one of those _Tsundere types_?"

She did not get the reply she wished to hear "If it will let you sleep at night Ms."

She gave a sigh as she said "It is hard to get 1 up on you, you know, no one likes it if you are always right."

He did not reply as he now looked to Lacus who had to speak, she saw that she was now up and said.

"Well I guess, I want to fight because I can see that if we do not, this cycle of hate will just keep on growing to the point where it will destroy us all, I do not wish for that to happen, I want to stop it."

With a nod she now said "I guess that is all of us, but we have to check with the crew, we can't just go over their heads with this one."

That was the real Lacus Clyne for you, the sweet and kind girl who is the heart of outer space or is that _Heero Yuy_ who is the heart of outer space.

Anthony now said "It will start soon, it is only a matter of time till the last battle begins and I am sure that we will all known when it is about to begin."

Lacus at this point asked "Do you know the nature of this last battle, Anthony?"

She said his name to let him know that she wanted to know this on a more personal level later, she also knew that he would pick up on that hint.

"All I can say is, that it is not going to be like what we know, the rules of combat that we know so far, they will cease to be and the war will not be about who can win, it will be who can kill the other or as I see it, _who can destroy the home of the other_."

Kira at this point asked "Wait, hold up, does that mean both the Earth Alliance and _ZAFT_ will go after the PLANTS and Earth?"

With a nod Anthony said "That is how I see it, but the main problem with it is the fact that they wish to kill all of those who are not in combat, it can and it will work to an extent."

Athrun now said "But the issue is that the enemy can do that to them while they do it as well."

Anthony gave him a nod "That is the truth, no offence but Patrick Zala is a mad man, if I had to tell this to those back home, they'd laugh at him for what he claims to be."

Athrun at this point asked "Can I ask why is that?"

Anthony gave a shrug "Those of the Black Tortoise are born far large than us and have skin that can block bullets to an extent, yet to me and the rest of my home they are still as human as the rest of us."

Mu at this point said "Man, you guys must be very tolerant to call them human."

Anthony gave a shrug as he said "That is a 2 way street La Flaga and think about it, it is not that back home is tolerant, it is just that all of the people in charge here are a bunch of mad racist fools, sorry to say it like so, but I had to say that."

It was now clear what Anthony thought of both the _EA_ and of _ZAFT_.

It was also clear that not a soul was able to tell him that he was wrong in this regard.

"By some means the _EA_ will regain the ability to use nukes, it is, in my mind the only thing they have going for them at this point, mad man Zala has his big ass cannon to counter it and destroy Earth."

As if to question how he knew this Athrun asked "And how do you know all of this?"

If it was not clear to any who heard this, Athrun was just a little bit angry at this point.

In reply to this he got "It is due to the small fact that Zealous fools are easy to manipulate, just as the masked man you once put your life in the hands of, do you think that the events set this all in motion could have been avoided?"

It was now that Anthony gave a smirk as he said "Think back to Heliopolis, all you lot had to do was wait, there was only one exit they could get out from left."

Athrun at this point grabbed Anthony but his shirt and said "Are you saying what I think you're saying are you saying that he has manipulated the war till this stage are you saying this!"

Cagalli tried to calm him down by saying "Athrun let him go, please it will not go well if you try to hurt him, please just let him go."

Athrun did not let him go, but calmly Anthony just said to him "It is, I am telling you that, Mu can attest to the fact that he was in JOSHA, that he knew what would go down there."

Mu at this point said "You are right, he was there, I will not ask how you know, but that guy was there and he was the one who showed me the plan of the _EA_ 's top brass."

Athrun now let go of Anthony as he said "It just can't, it just can't be true, if it is true, then he may have given the _Earth Alliance_ the N Jammer Canceller!"

"Or if he was unable to do that due to what I did to his body, then he would have got them a way to make it or use it."

Athrun now said "My god, it is true, all that he did, it has escalated this war."

Anthony now said "It also got Kira into this war and no doubt he wished to bring ORB into it as well, _ZAFT_ destroy ORB colony in space."

It was at this point he quietly said "It also is known that a masked ace pilot is not a man you lot can trust."

Yzak at this point said "So hold up, does this mean that he knew Nicol was going to get killed, did he know that!"

Anthony gave a shrug "That I do not know, I do know that if he asked you to get to the front lines as JOSHA, it was to get you killed."

Yzak gave a grimace as he recalled that and said "So wait hold up, if he is the one who set all of this in motion, then shouldn't we just take him out."

At this point Anthony just said "He was the one who gave Zala and Blue Cosmos the push to send them off the edge, they are already falling, he must die, but it will not stop what he has set in motion, no doubt he has made sure of that."

Mu at this point asked "Can I ask you about what he said to Kira and I in Mendel, was all of that true."

In reply to that Anthony said "It is to an extent, he would have gone on to tell you more, but I think I got to him before he could do that."

It was at this point that Yzak just had to ask "This is off topic, but how the hell did you fight him with a book when he had a gun, you got shot and you made him run away, how did you do that?"

At this Anthony had to lie so he said "How did I beat him, I'll just say Cinque and Nine along with myself use to sport a mace, a spear and a book to a gun fight, at the end of the operation, we'd have 0 casualties while they enemy were close to all."

Yzak gave a sigh and said "Yeah, I think I see now why those Black Tortise guys you spoke of are normal."

As if to get them back on topic Lacus said "That is good to know, but what we all need to do now is put our heads into this and find out a way to try to deal with the worst thing that can go on, can we all do this now please?"

* * *

 **Yeah Anthony is getting more and more into the Char clone aspect of Rau, fun fact all that he is saying makes sense to all of them now. No I am not pairing him with Erica Simmons, they have more of a, I am your age sibling thing going on. I made a few more references to Final Fantasy Type 0 HD again about the black Tortoise, if you see the guys from Lorica, then you'd know they are pushing the levels of what you can call human. Also he did point out the fact that the EA and ZAFT were a the same in the sense that they were a bunch of racist loons. Also the scenes with Natarle I would have written more, but I got a sick feeling when I did, so I had to stop sorry, but Almark did do a lot more to her, I just can't write that sorry, it goes against my moral code and upbringing. It was just to establish that Almark is a down right bastard so I can kill him and so you won't mind. Also I added in the fact that Anthony is trying to help Cagalli and Athrun stay as a couple in Destiny. He has seen the future so he knows what he is in for that is why he is trying to tell them as much as he can right now. The start bit his him telling the of the events of the VN Tomoyo After, with him in it, for all you forgot Anthony is part of the CLANNAD verse. (Fits with his back story if you know the show and the VN)**

 **Should I kill Natarle speak now if you want to save her.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think later and until then WE ARE GUNDAMS!**

 **Also for those of you who have read this far down, I'd like to ask you to choose between two ways to end this story. These are really rough ones and not final but like a summery of it**

 **Option One** : Anthony now saw the Genesis cannon had fired and it was aimed at Earth, he now sped at full speed ahead of the blast activated every system he has on him, charges the Twin Buster Rifle and says to Lacus " _Eternal we've got a situation_." Lacus replies "Anthony what are you trying to do." "I am saving earth what does it look like." Lacus replies Anthony you haven't got the fire power to do that." Anthony gives her a smile as he says "I've got the mass, you're one your own _Eternal,_ Anthony out!" He fires his Buster Rifle Beam cannon as well as all other guns he has on him and pushes all of his senses and Newtype powers into blast, he had to save Earth. Yelling out loud "YOU'RE JUST A STUPID BLAST, THE **AGITO ZERO** WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Vermilion light burst forth and hits the blast of the Genesis cannon and then it turns green. Anthony can feel his body burns up as he now say "I am ready for this, I will not fail, I will succeed here!" The green light now splits the blast of the Genesis Cannon in two so it spirals away from Earth.

 **Option Two** : In side the command center after his father just died, Athrun now turns to Cagalli "Cagalli, I'm going to detonate the **Justice** , this will cause a nuclear explosion and destroy this accursed weapon. Anthony at this point walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder and says "Kid, I got a feeling that this girl will need all the help she can get when this is over, I and **MS Agito Zero** can do this." Athrun was in shock when he heard but then said "It has been an honour sir." Anthony gave him a nod and the 3 of them now ran back to the **MS**. As they did this Cagalli now said "You know that even with your suit, there is no way that you will survive that, if you do try to destroy this place you will have to do it from inside here." Anthony gave her a nod and now as he got into his suit said "I know that, that is why it is better for me to do this rather than for a person 10 years or more younger than me to do this." As she now got into her **MS** , she said to him "What aren't you afraid that you're going to die?" In reply to her he just said "No I am not, Athrun get her out of here, this is my job now."


	35. Chapter 34: To Awe The World

**Hello and beyond the news all my faithful readers, come all of you gather and read the first part of the 2 part finale of Gundam Agito SEED and these two chapters are longer than the usual amount I'd like to say as well. Brought to you by yours Truly JAGA03. THANK YOU, thank all of you who gave me Reviews, it looks as if Option One is a go and Natarle is going to live, I'll do that for all of you. It is going to be one hell of a ride, but it is going to finish soon and the ride will be over. I'd like to say that this story is a good dream, but the dream must end when the dreamer awakes.**

 **SORRY in advance for coming Monday it looks like I have hard labour for the entire week or at least it looks that way at this point in time. So I have no idea how long it will take me to get the last Chapter out to you. This is it, the start of the end and I hope that all of you who have read it from the start those with me from back in June last year or was it July read this.**

 **Please Review and let me know what all of you who have read so far think of the story.**

* * *

Opening: Avenge World

The music starts to play with the opening Lyrics

" _Avenge World_!" The **MS** **Agito Zero** is show in full _NTD_ mode and _Trans-Am_ in front of the earth beating it's wings as it spirals up into a vermilion light in the sky.

As the music continues to play with no lyrics Lacus Clyne is now seen standing up in shock upon the _Eternal's_ bridge as she looks and the screen in front of her she can only see vermilion light.

The Logo Gundam Aigot SEED appears within the vermilion light and then vanishes form view.

" _Dareka wo mamoru koto de_ " Yzak is shown getting into the **MS Duel** then turning to look at over his back.

" _Dareka wo nikumu koto wo shiru_ " The scene switches to Dearka who is giving Yzak the thumbs up as he gets into the **MS Buster**.

The music plays now to show the _Archangel_ hangar and those within it.

" _Michi no kodou nomikomeba tada_ " Mu is now getting ready to get into the **MS Strike** , giving a nod to Murrue who is outside it looking at him and wishing him well.

" _no kibou_ " Tolle, Sai, Flay and Mirriallia are now in front of the **MS Strike Rouge**.

" _Oto wo tate kuzuresaru_." Waltfeld is sitting in his chair on board the _Eteranl_ and Ashia is by his side they both give a nod to one another.

" _Watashi ga himeta_." Kira is now in the cockpit of the **MS Freedom** in full space suit and is getting ready to launch.

" _Yaban na itami_." Athrun is in his space suit and getting ready to get into the **MS Justice**.

" _Tatakau higeki_." Delilah is now seen in front of her own **MS** and is in a space suit going to get into the **MS**.

" _Nozomanu chikara_ " A flash back occurs to when the **MS Agito Zero** defeat first appeared and engage the _ZAFT_ pilots.

" _Negai no hoshi wa_." Anthony is now seen standing with his back to the **MS Agito Zero** , his eyes and close and a single tear is rolling down his eye.

" _Sude ni otosarete"_ As he opens his eyes the eyes of the **MS Agito Zero** , light up in a vermilion colour behind him.

There is a quick flash to a two hands one is lying on a bed, the other is holding it from off the bed in the early morning light.

" _Kono kanashii sadame"_ Anthony now turns around and sees that Earth and the PLANTS are on fire as he looks into the **MS Agito Zero's** eyes.

" _Watashi wo hikisaku itoshii_ " The **MS Freedom** and the **MS Justice** are seen taking on the **MS** **Forbidden** , the **MS** **Calamity** and the **MS Raider** and the 5 **MS** exchange fire at one another.

" _monotachi yo_ " The **MS** **Strike** and the **MS Buster** are seen getting shot at and then fire back at a black **MS**

" _Saa yume tsukamitore"_ The black **MS** is seen dodging the attacks coming his way and then launching his funnles and the silhouette of Rau is seen smiling behind the black **MS**.

" _Kanashii samade wo sakende mo_ " Lacus is now seen reaching her hand out into the vermilion light.

" _Hikari ga inori ga uragiri e to kawaru_ " The scene now shows Murue open the bridge yelling to fire and the seen switches to show Natarle on her bridge yelling to fire.

" _Sabaki wo uteome_ " The blast from the two ships hit each other and engulfs the view of the screen in bright light.

" _aa hohoemi wa doko e_." Anthony is now seen standing in the commander centre of Jachin Due, an explosion is set off in the place that engulfs the screen.

" _kotae wa mienu yoake_." The **MS** **Agito Zero** is now seen spinning off towards Earth leaving a bright trail of _GN particles_ and _vermilion light_ in it's wake.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

" _If you pretend to feel a certain way, the feeling can become genuine all by accident._ " Hei (Darker than Black)

It had only been 3 days after the meeting of the _3 Ship Alliance_ heads had chosen to go on and fight if it was needed.

It had only been 3 days when they got news of the attack on Boaz, the _ZAFT_ space fortress, the first line of defence for the PLANTS.

The attack of the _EA_ had just begun, but rumours about how and why such a drastic action had been taken began to circulate.

On board the bridges of all 3 ships, the Captains of each ship along with notable members of the crew all met once more to try and make sense of why the _EA_ had chosen to do this.

"There is no way they can take down Boaz, it is just not possible, sure they have got those 2 new **MS** , but that won't be enough not for the defence force that we, I mean _ZAFT_ had had Boaz."

Yzak said this with confidence, he was right, there was no way a regular attack force or a new attack force of the _EA_ would be able to overcome Boaz.

Dearka on board the _Archangel_ now said "It is true that the Boaz DF is no joke, but it is a pretty bold move to go and attack a space fortress like that, it won't be like it was on Earth."

Athrun on board the _Eternal_ now gave him a nod "I know what you mean, the only thing _ZAFT_ has that is bigger than Boaz is Jachin Due, I've got a bad feeling about all of this."

Lacus Clyne who was also on board the _Eternal_ now said "The _Earth Alliance_ , must have a plan to take down Boaz, they won't just throw away lives on a battle they can't win."

Mu on board the _Archangel_ said to her "You may find that they can and if they want to, they will, but you are right, they have to have a plan, they higher ups are very devious if it comes to this stuff.

Murre who was beside Mu seated in her Captains Chair now said "Indeed, we are all aware of the fact that the _Earth Alliance_ , is more than ready to throw away lives at a high value target."

Cagalli at this point said "I get it, they want to take it down and get to the PLANTS, but what I don't get is how they are ready to just throw away lives like that."

Kisaka who was with her and Yzak on the _Kusanagi_ bridge said "Not all of the people in this world value human life the way we do, it is safe to say those who don't are in power right now."

Waltfeld now said "They have to have something up their sleeve, truth is I don't want to believe it, but the only way I see them taking down Boaz is if they nuke it."

Lacus turned to look at him in person and gave him a nod "That is what I fear."

Aisha now said to her "That is what we all fear, with men who are ready to kill many of their own fellows in charge, what will they do to the enemy."

That was a very good question, it was also a very scary question as it implied many thing that did not need to be implied at all.

Kira now said "It has to be, that or they have more new **MS** that we do not know about and are using them to destroy the _ZAFT_ **MS** DF that is at Boaz."

Yzak shook his head "No, there are just too many of us, I mean _ZAFT_ **MS** and ships at Boaz for that to go down."

Athrun then said to him "But if that is not the case, then either the _Earth Alliance_ has nukes or it is using this as a distraction like they did at JOSH-A."

Cagalli was now quick to ask "But what is it that they are trying to hide?"

Athrun in reply just shook his head "That I am afraid I do not know at all, Cagalli."

Delilah who was behind Lacus now said "Mr Hitoro, you have kept quiet so far, if I know a little about you, it is that you always can shed more light on things, can you do this for us."

In reply to her Anthony said "All of you will get your answer very soon, you are right Athrun that attack force at Boaz is just to draw its DF to them, it is to say, put on for the sake of victory, a tactic that is used many times, but the victory they will have will be big."

At this point Yzak looked at him and asked in a soft voice "Does that mean, does that mean that Boaz is going to fall?"

In reply to this Anthony said "It will and not a soul in it, is going to out live it, it is a sad thing to say, but Boaz will fall and it will open the door for only more bloodshed."

It was Lacus who now asked "I see, so the _Earth Alliance_ , they do have nukes and they are going to use them at Boaz?"

Anthony did not say a word to her, he just closed his eyes and gave a nod and that was all that he needed to tell them about it.

Yzak at this point yelled "Damn them, do they, do they not feel a thing at all for the use of such a weapon?"

As if to kick Yzak while he was down, Anthony said to him "Why not ask Patrick Zala and the rest of _ZAFT_ , who have built a weapon with the sole purpose to wipe out the Earth."

Yzak froze, he got what he was being told, he did not like it, but he got it and he was able to accept it as fact and as the truth.

All he could say to this in his anger and tears was "Damn, damn this war and all those who made it, why did it have to be like this?"

As if to try and explain to him Anthony said "Most people want a simple solutions, solutions like war."

In his own head Anthony said " _The more I am here, the less and less I feel like myself and now I sound like Full Frontal_."

Lacus now said to Anthony "Are you alright, you kind of zoned out on us there for a bit?"

With a blink, he came back to reality and said "Sorry, I just recalled that a man who I did not like said the very same thing a while back."

Mu now said "It is true though, it is a lot easier to take out a gun and shoot a man, than it is to try to talk and find out why you do not get along."

In reply to that, Dearka said "I know that much, but I can say it does make us feel hollow, I mean if either of the 2 sides do win, what is next?"

Kira at this point just had to say "At this point, neither of the 2 sides can be allowed to win, if that does happen, it is not just the other side, but humanity as a whole that will have lost in the bargain."

Murrue gave a nod and said "I can agree to that."

Cagalli said "But if we do try to stop them, won't we be seen as people who just want to take power for our own use?"

Anthony now gave a laugh as he said "If that is the price to be paid, then I will pay it, it is sad."

Lacus now had to ask him "What is it that you find sad, can you tell us or do you not wish to share with us?"

"To think that is how many will see us, so be it, well I am ready for it, if one wishes to turn me into a villain, it is fine by me, I will do as I see right and as my mind and heart mandate, I do not give 2 shits about those who have an opinion to a battle they did not show up to."

Yzak gave a smile as he said "Yeah that is how it is, if we have to fight and get blood on our hands than any one else has to shut up and deal with it."

It was at this point, that Dearka had to say out loud "Shit the 2 of them really are alike, I see now, this is how he was able to get under our skin."

Yzak gave a blink as he now said "Wait, hold up what do you mean?"

He did not get to hear answer to due Ashia saying "It is nice to see that all of you boys get along, but we do have a war to plan out."

Kisaka now said "We will have to plan our line of approach, it is vital that we can try and do our best in this part first, since it will give us an advantage in the battle."

Mu gave a nod as he said "I get you, it is in our best interests to do so, but we will need data on both sides before we do this."

It was just as he said this, all eyes now turned to look at Anthony who just said "I'll see what I can do, but it will only be after Boaz is lost."

* * *

 _ZAFT High Command PLANTS_

Patrick Zala was with Rau Le Creuset and a few others and they all now looked on in horror at what they saw on the screen in front of them.

Boaz, the proud part of _ZAFT_ , a space fortress that no _Natural_ could ever hope to take over yet alone destroy was now covered in white light.

It was the light of death, it was cruel and it was ever so harsh to look at.

Rau had to be the only one in the room who was not in shock, but in the heat of the moment no one had a clue that he did not care and in fact was rather glad that it had come to this.

It is true, a zealous fool is much easier to direct that a sane man.

His plan was about to enter its last stages, but he had to ask " _What of_ _ **Freedom**_ _, the_ _ **Justice**_ _and Lacus Clyne and most of all the Red Demon_?"

He chose to say now "It is clear to all of us now that the Naturals do have the ability to use their nuclear powers once more, I can say with no doubt that we will be next if we don't take action."

Rau gave a pause, it was to hint to Patrick to ask him why he gave a pause.

Patrick Zala did pick up on this and now asked him "But what is it Le Creuset?"

Rau now said "The problem now is that we have to deal with an enemy with nuclear weapons as well as 5 wild cards that our in play, these are the _Eternal_ , the **Freedom** , the **Justice** and Lacus Clyne."

At this point a _ZAFT_ officer now asked him "Sir, you said 5, but you only named 4 of the wild cards that are in play?"

If he had or had not done this on purpose, only Rau knew.

But he now said "That is because the last wild card is the _Red Demon_ , after my scuffle with it's pilot, I am sure that it has many more tricks to show us, it is a wild card that is above the others."

He now gave a pause as before he said "But its pilot, the man can take a bullet to the chest and fight on even ground with me in hand to hand combat, be in a rage and still retain any and all tactical thinking, he is no wild card, no he is the joker and if he is played right, then we will lose this war."

He gave a smile on the inside as he now heard Patrick Zala's response to that.

"If that is so, we have to make our move before he and all the others get the chance to act, we have to destroy those scum and the world they call home, that is the only way we can bring this war to an end, all of them will die for Boaz, all of them."

Rau now said "Sir, I would suggest that we also try to make sure that we take _him_ out if he is on the field, if we can do that, I am sure that his allies will lose heart."

It was true or at least in Rau's mind it was, if he got the _Red Demon_ , the **MS** and the pilot who had never lost, shot down and dead, then in a sense he'd have won this war already."

Thing was, the fact that he had to get the **MS** to stay still for the GENESIS cannon to hit it.

Then it came to him " _We do not have to aim for him, we just have to make him take the blow_?"

It was not going to be an easy task to do, but with _ZAFT's_ new **MS** , he could just pull this off and kill the _Red Demon_.

But perhaps he was getting a bit d of himself, he first needed to kill the _Red Demon_ and then Kira Yamato.

In that order due to the fact that if he started with Kira, the _Red Demon_ would just stab him in the back.

At least that was how he saw it go down.

" _But wait, the_ _ **Duel**_ _, the_ _ **Buster**_ _and the_ _ **Justice**_ _, the_ _ **Strike**_ _along with that 1 golden_ _ **MS**_ _I saw in ORB are also with them_."

Things just got a little if not a whole lot more complex if he had to add those 5 **MS** in.

It may not be as clear cut as he thought it'd be, in fact he now cursed in his mind, it had to be the doing of that pilot, he had to of known about this.

" _Did he know of me, or did he listen in on what I had to say, he did not let me finish, so he may know what I am trying to do, if he has figured it out, then he is a very talented man, but he will have to die, but that is the thing, he is a man and like the rest of his race, he must die_."

Patrick Zala now saw that he was in a trance and asked "Is there more to this than we don't know at this point Le Creuset?"

He gave a nod in reply and said "There is, the _Red Demon_ has a cannon on it's suit, I am not sure how powerful it is, but I have seen it take out up to _50 +_ **MS** in a single shot, it is a concern."

Patrick Zala now gave a scowl as he said "So if it has the power to do so, what makes you afraid or what is it that gives you pause about it?"

Rau in reply said to him calmly "It is the fact that he may be able to do a lot more than just that, he was able to hold off an attack from us with a single blast at the _Battle of Orbit_ , I can say that I do not wish to be in the firing line of that gun."

At this point he was stirring the shit and he had to say to himself " _I do have a talent for guiding fools to their demise, I guess it is easy to guide a fool who is all the more ready to kill for a cause that is genocidal_."

After all had the man not been easy to fool as well as to manipulate, Rau may have just had a harder time bringing this about and to get his plan to this stage.

But as it stood right now, he had got his plan to this stage, only for an upstart group to try to ruin it.

" _I and I alone have the right to judge humanity and they will all die because they are all just a fools, I may have set this all up, but it could have never happened unless they wished it to_."

He was right to an extent, he did set this all up and all he did was give the 2 sides a push in the right areas to get the ball rolling and it had come this far.

* * *

 _Eternal_

Lacus Clyne was on the bridge when the news came that Boaz had fallen to a nuclear attack. If this did shock her, she did not show it.

Andrew Waltfeld now said to her "So Boaz is no more, it is as he said it would be, do you want me to raise him on a line?"

Lacus shook her head and said "No, he must be doing as he said he was back when spoke to him."

Aisha now looked very sad as she asked "Just how many people do we know Andy who just died?"

Her lover and the Captain of the ship in reply just said "How many, I do not even want to get into the numbers, Aisha, it is a lot."

Lacus now said "I see now what Anthony meant when he said it was only going to escalate and get worse."

There was no doubt in her mind that Anthony must have known this was going to happen.

" _If I had not spoken out of turn that day, would he have told us about this, I am not sure, yet I know that now I will never know_."

Despite the way he treated her as in the way he had when she was on the _Archangel_ , she could feel that part of the emotion that was once there was missing.

" _It is true that a broken egg can never return to it's original form, just like liquid spilled from a cup can never return to the cup_."

It was also clear to Lacus that at this point he was very well, very aware of what was going on and what came next.

" _If I start to doubt him now, if I do go and ask him what is it he is hiding, will he tell me, will he get angry and leave us, will he tell me some of what he is hiding but not the part I want to hear_."

It is safe to say that she did not wish to test if he would get angry or not. It was not that she did not trust him, no it was that at this point he looked like he had the weight of the world on his back.

" _If only if you let us in, if you gave us a bit of trust, I am sure that we will be able to talk this over and try to find a solution to it_."

But it was not that easy, it never was. In her heart, Lacus knew when push came to shove, Anthony would be at their side in and push back.

It was now she almost heard his voice say " _I will do as I see right, it is the only way I know how to live and it is the only way I should live_."

It was now at this point that the first words he had ever said to her came to her mind.

" _I'm sorry by it is not a new style, it is a uniform but not of the Earth Alliance_."

He had not said much at the time, but due to the Captain of the _Archangel_ , she learned that it was he got her pod and brought it in.

If he knew she was in there or not, it did not matter right now.

"Miss Clyne, what will we do, do we wait or will we begin to move and get Anthony's data on the go?"

It was just as she was about to answer this when they got a hail from the **MS Agito Zero**.

Aisha now said "Oh well it looks like we don't have to, if I had to say it he has good timing."

Lacus gave Aisha and Waltfeld a nod as she said "The first stage of this final battle is close."

* * *

 _Dominion_

Almark now gazed out at what was once Boaz and said "Well I am sure all of them can see now that we are no joke, I guess they can clean their pants and try to figure out a plan before they die."

Natarle who had been able to recover from what he had done, though her memory of it was vague as well as bad was in the Captain Seat.

She now asked him "Sir, do you have any remorse for using nukes against people like that?"

In reply to her he just gave a shrug as he said "I don't know, we should ask the folks at Panama what they think of this."

It was in a way to say that he did not care, all the troops at Panama were murdered after the battle to the last man.

He now said "Well if you look at it, in many ways I am almost like a saint, I do not send my soldiers out into battle knowing the only thing they will do is die in a battle that could never be won."

He did not get a reply from Natarle, he did not expect to.

"I can see that you do not agree with me on this, it is alright, I can take in the fact that you do not like nukes, but they will save a lot of lives."

Natarle did reply to this "Just how can you say that they will save lives, if even 1 of those things goes of or gets shot or hit, we will all go."

Almark gave a blink and then began to laugh as he did so he said "I see, I see, so it is not on a moral ground you do not like them, you just think of what if 1 of them is set off, it will kill us, how like a soldier of you, can I say that, is that a thing?"

He took their silence as consent and now said "Our next target is to be the PLANTS and we have to do it quick as to make sure that the enemy of all humanity is unable to give us a reaction as well as a counter to our nukes."

Natarle picked up a hint of fear in what he said, he may be all for the cause of the _blue and pure world_ , but the man did not wish to be here and did not wish to be on the front lines.

If she had to say, he was here so the man or the men behind him did not have to be, so in that way he was just a puppet.

As long as he had those 3 psycho's with him, the man could do as he wished.

At this point Natarle was not sure why but she was sure the man had touched her, she had no memory of it in her mind, but her body did and it was afraid of him.

" _I need to find a way to get him the hell away from me, I am unable to gain any tactical data while I feel as if I have to watch my back, just what the hell did this man do to me_?"

* * *

 _3 Ship Alliance_

Athrun now came onto the ships bridge and he asked "Is there any word on the Lunar Fleets attack on Boaz?"

Lacus now gave a nod and Kira now joined Athrun as Aisha now turned to them and said "We have news, but it is not good."

Lacus gave a slow nod again as she said "It appears to be that things have taken a turn fro the worse, in fact it is the worst that we are yet to see."

Athrun was no fool as was able to pick up on what it was they mean to say "Boaz, is it lost, it is lost isn't it?"

Waltfeld gave a nod as he now stood up and said "If what I have heard from our sources is true the _EA_ used Nukes to take it down, it has already fallen."

In a way it was a sad thing for those who knew those who were at Boaz.

It was also an evil thing for it gave those alive no way to bury the dead.

Athrun now said "Damn, that is, that is the worst, but how can they, how can they use such a thing?"

His reply came in the form of Anthony who just said "It is done and you can't change that, if it is up to us, to put an end to this, we must focus and the now and the future."

In reply Athrun gave a nod as he said "No it is just not on their morales, I know they would, it is how did they get their hands on them and use it?"

In reply to that Anthony just said "I do believe that I told you some time ago how they did, think back to it."

Kira now said it for Athrun "Rau Le Creuset, he was the one that set this all off, is he the one to blame for all of this?"

Anthony gave a nod as he said "Not just this, but the entire war in general as well as key battles in it of course."

Lacus now asked Anthony "Do you have the data you need and do you have it ready?"

In reply to her Anthony said "I've done all I can, if we stall any longer we will be too late, I have the best path way the 3 ships can get to a good spot, but it is up to you to do your best from there, the rest of us will have to fight."

It was at this point he said "I will launch now and hang on to the one of the ships, that way we can launch the other **MS** as soon as we arrive and have one out their already to hold of any enemy forces that try to attack us."

Lacus gave a slow nod in reply to this and so did Cagalli over the screen and Murrue over the other one.

"I'll be out in a bit, need the _Kusanagi_ to open up for me and all, in the mean time, we need to get a move or we will be too late."

Lacus gave a nod as she knew what he meant and said "Well then, we do have to get a move on, let's all do our best from here on out alright?"

At that point all of them gave a nod, pilots moved to go to their **MS** while the leaders stayed on the bridge.

The battle for Jachin Due, the last battle of the Bloody Valentine was about to begin, well it was not the _real_ last battle, not yet at any rate.

It was but the prelude to show all just how mad this world has gotten and how mad the people who run it are.

 _Jachin Due, 3 Ship Alliance_

It was not far and the 3 Ship Alliance was able to make it to _Jachin Due_ in no time, but by the time they got to it, the battle had already been joined.

A savage battle between **MS** and **MS** along with ship against **MS** and ship against ship had no lit up space in for all those who saw it.

Anthony how was handing on to part of the _Kusanagi_ felt a shiver move through his body ass he could see the hate out there.

"I can see it, I can see the hate that is out there, this is going to be real blood bath."

No doubt the **MS Raider** , **MS Forbidden** and **MS Calamity** were doing damage to the _ZAFT_ forces as the _ZAFT_ **MS** did to the _EA_ fleet.

It was at this point that Anthony made a scan of all the ships and said "So Admiral Halberton is not here, that is good, but I do hope he is not on the moon either."

The **MS Agito Zero** now alerted him to the _Peace maker force_ that was out in the field and was going to go to fire on the PLANTS.

Anthony now made contact with Lacus and said to her "Lacus the Nukes are out in the field and there is no one ready to take them on, I'm going on ahead."

In reply to him she gave him a nod and a smile as she said "You carry the dreams of us all Anthony, we cannot allow a single Nuke to hit the PLANTS."

Anthony now gave her a nod and said "You have my word that it shall not be."

He now gave a smirk as he launched away from the 3 ships "This is Anthony Hitoro, **Agito Zero** launching!"

* * *

 _A ZAFT Soldier's POV_

 **(Play** **MegaMan Zero 2:Awakening Will)**

We are in the fight of our lives, the PLANTS our homes our loved ones all of it, we wish to fight to stop all that is a threat to us.

Those naturals they wish to kill us all, they have no pity no remorse no soul, they will nuke all of us if we let them.

We will not, but right now, we are unable to do a thing, those 3 **MS** , they are better than us, there is no way they can be, but they are.

They are so much better than us I can hardly keep myself alive out here.

These 3 **MS** , they stand in our way, they will not let us get through to the nukes, they want to kill all of us or most and let some survive to see our homes as well as our loved ones die.

I am be no ace, but I will not sit by and just let any **MS** stand in the way of me saving my home.

I can see them I can see the nukes they are being launched and we are not close enough to them to get a hit on them, nor can we with these 3 **MS**.

I can hear the cries of despair as well as desperation to try to stop this.

I now charge forth and fire, even if I am to die, I have to hit at least one of those nukes, I can't let them hit my home, I have a family back there that I wish to protect.

It is now that I push for my standard **MS** to move and fire at the nukes be they in vain or not.

It is as I see the black bird like **MS** coming at me that I now see a brilliant pale red light flash past all of us.

I am not sure what it is, but it moves so fast, it could almost be a shooting star.

I now see a beam burst out of it like in the shape of wings.

The black enemy **MS** turns to see what the hell it is and it is just as it does this the entire of space seems to be lit up in bright white light.

But I can see that pale red light shining even brighter, it is as if even though it is smaller it is better and more bright than the white.

I see now the 3 **MS** now move to face it.

My visuals are mostly fried by the massive reading I got from the nuclear waves from that light.

Yet I can clearly see that what was at the centre of the pale red light was indeed a **MS**.

I know it only by 1 name, that is _Red Demon_.

It had just moved to save the PLANTS, my home, it had just saved my home, why?

I see it now and I can hear the voice of a young man speak as I pull back.

He says out loud for all to hear over an open channel or did he force it into our coms?

"Take all the mistakes take all the pain, guide what you have through to the fleeting beautiful light, so far away!"

It is now that he engages those 3 new **MS** in battle.

3 **MS** that were giving us hell, he is able to take on with ease, but it is another voice that I now heara voice, it is female and I know who it is for it is none other than Lacus Clyne.

"Soldiers of Earth, please cease your attack on the PLANTS at once."

I give a blink did Miss Clyne send the _Red Demon_ to save us, is she, is she a friend of his or an ally?

She goes on to say "Are you all fully aware of what you are trying to do, it may not be now, but in 10 years will you be able to look back on this day with pride that you slaughtered untold amounts of innocent lives?"

Is she, is she trying to protect the PLANTS, is she helping us, but she was called a traitor as well as a puppet of the _Naturals_ , what is she doing, could it be that we were all lied to?

She now said once more "I repeat Soldiers of the Earth Forces please cease your attack on the PLANTS."

I am not sure what it going to go on, but I can see that they have not attack us yet.

I blink now as my screen is given orders to pull back.

It is to get out of the line of fire of _GENESIS_ , I am not sure why, my family owe the _Red Demon_ their lives so I now signal to him to get out of the line of fire as well.

I may be a soldier, but this is all over my head and I do not like it.

I just hope the _Red Demon_ is able to catch my signals, I owe him now, so I can at least warn him.

 **(Stop Playing** **MegaMan Zero 2:Awakening Will)**

* * *

 _Dominion_

Almark raised an eyebrow as he heard what had just been said "So, that young lady, she is the daughter of the former Chairman of the PLANTS."

He said this out loud but to no one, his face at this point had a blank if not soulless look to it, he was by no means happy with that had just gone down.

"If it it has to be, it has to be don't it, I mean if they are not with us they are against us and that lady just cost us a few nukes."

It was at this point that Almark gave a sigh and said "It was meant to be simple, it was simple, we fire, we hit, we win, we go home and not have to worry about a thing."

He now stood up as he said "It is up to us to find a way to get rid of them, call back our **MS** , we can't waster power trying to take that **MS** head on now can we."

In a way, it was a sound plan, due to the fact that said enemy **MS** , was just so much better as well as the pilot was in sync with his **MS** more than his _tools_ were.

"If we do not get rid of them, they will be a thorn in our side for the next time we try to end this war, I don't think they are with _ZAFT_ , but they are not with us, so bye, bye bye!"

It is safe to say that Natarle did not like a word he said, but at this point she could not do a thing to him.

 _GENESIS_

Patrick Zala now got the report of what was going, he gave a snide laugh as he said "Lacus Clyne and those others are what, how admirable."

He took in a breath as he now said "Never mind, leave them alone, it is time, we need to get our forces out of the way and then we can reveal our true power.

The control room for the super weapon was filled with chatter as they began to update as well as inform others of the situation.

"Deploy GENESIS alignment mirror."

"Activate voltage, deactivate mirage colloid."

As if to make it be out of a movie the GENESIS Cannon appear behind Jachin Due.

"Activate N Jammer Canceller, set nuclear cartridge to detonation position, system connections all green."

Patrick gave a nod as he heard all of this, it was time for him to show the world what the PLANTS had and what the world did not.

He now made a speech though not a single Natural could hear it.

"All of you Naturals mark this moment well, let this light usher in the creation of, the Coordinators world!"

He yelled the last 3 words loudly, he was a zealous mad man and he was about to commit an act of god.

In his mind, it must have been for his late wife, but to his son it was just madness.

He could hear the humming of the cannon about to reach it's crescendo as he order all of them "Now fire!"

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_ **(Play Digimon Adventure Tri: Brave Heart)**

Good Lord, they have fired GENESIS, well I guess it is time to put you to the test eh, **Agito Zero**.

It had been a saving grace for me that the _EA_ pulled back the 3 boosted men, had they not, I would have never been able to pull this off.

The _Zero System_ now aligns it all up for me, off to the side, if I fire at the right time with the right amount of power, then I will be able to at least move the line of fire away from most of the fleet.

It has only one problem, humans are flawed and I have to be the one to take the shot, it is a lot of pressure on me not to screw this up.

But if I think about it, I've come a long way from where I was, well not skill wise, but as a person, I have come a long way?

I can figure out if I have or if I have not at a latter date, right now is the time to take the shot.

I do not have the fire power to take it head on and blow it back like they do to an attack like this in Dragon Ball Z.

Nor do I have a shield as and a person to back my up like they did at the end of Unicorn.

I am not super and I am no hero, but I can make a change, and I will make a change I will take this shot, I will do what I can to divert the blast, mind over matter.

I now say out loud "It is time to whip out the high mega cannon!"

I can't believe that I forgot that I had it hidden in my suit all along, well I guess I can be a ditz too.

* * *

 _Eternal_

Lacus gave a blink as she saw the blast coming and she now yelled "Anthony, where are you get away from it, you'll be caught up in the blast!"

To yell it was not like her, she had to be seriously worried if did do it and this was a cause for her to be so.

In reply she just heard the words " _Trans-Am_!"

Followed by " _Eat my high Mega Cannon_!"

After this was said a beam not as large as the GENESIS Cannon, it was large for an **MS** to fire, but it was no where near as big as the GENESIS cannon.

Yet Lacus felt the ever so slight sting of hope hit her, it was the hope that this blast, it was not just the power of a **MS** , but it carried the hopes and dreams of many in it.

The main colour, it was _Vermilion_ , but she could see that it had a light purple blast in it as well.

It was the light of the purple blast that made Lacus some what feel at peace, though she had no idea why.

It was when the 2nd blast hit the 1st that Lacus saw what Anthony had done and gave a blink at the light that now shone bright.

Andrew Waltfeld now said as he sat in the Captains Chair "Holy Shit, he did it, he did it, he was able to do it, damn trust him to pull a miracle out of his ass."

Aisha now said "Did he, did he just angle the blast, if so he had to have a lot of power to do so."

Lacus gave a nod as she said "He allowed it to pass him by and then he shot at it to angle it away from the Lunar Fleet, just what type of weapon is it that Anthony has, if it can do this?"

It was at this point Anthony appeared up on the screen and now said to her "I need to pull in for a bit, doing that really takes it out of the **Agito Zero** and my **MS** needs to cool down, I've done what I can so far, it is up to you guys for the next 10 minutes."

Lacus gave a nod as she now said "Roger that, all **MS** pilots get ready to launch, _Kusanagi_ , the **Agito Zero** will dock with you till it is ready to take off.'"

So got an aye or a yes from all in reply to that. Waltfeld now said "10 minutes, he is lying, his **MS** needs hours to cool down."

It was just as Lacus was about to reply to him, that Aisha beat her to it.

"I am sure that he knows that Andy dear, but if you look at it, there is no way he can just take a break like that, he is going to fight out there no matter what."

 **(Stop Playing Digimon Adventure Tri: Brave Heart)**

* * *

 _With the pilots_

Yzak, Cagalli and Delilah were about to launch from the _Kusanagi_ , Yzak on his way out had to say "It pains me to say this, but he is by far the best pilot and has the best **MS** I have ever seen, he is quite the guy to pull that off."

Delilah now said to him "It is up to us to take the field in his stead, we need to focus to win this guys and girls."

Cagalli at this point said "Astray pilots stay back and launch after we clear a path, you will need to stay and protect the ships."

She got a moan out of them, but they would do as she had asked them.

In a way, it is a bad thing that the **MS Agito Zero** did what it just did, for now they were a major target.

"It is up to us, it is up to us as Delilah said to take the fight head on, Nicol this one is for you!"

He now yelled the last two words as he "In memory of Nicol!"

All also heard Dearka say this when he launched from the _Archangel_ "In memory of Nicol!"

Though he said it in a much calmer voice than Yzak did, Delilah did this as well, she did know him, but barely, but enough to like him.

"Delilah Bennett, for Nicol!"

Athrun was the last person to mention him as he launched and he said "This is the **MS Justice** , time to kick as, in the memory of Nicol and all the fallen!"

Kira now came out in the **MS Freedom** "This is Kira Yamato **Freedom Gundam** , I will fight!"

Cagalli also chose to say a catch phrase as she launched "This is Cagalli, **Delta Gundam** , it is time to kick ass!"

Mu did not do as the other and just said "Mu La Flaga, **Strike** launching!"

After he was out Mu said "Listen up people, it is up to us to show the people of the world the power we have when we work as a team, be we Natural or be we Co-ordinator, it is up to us to stop the blood of those we care for in the PLANTS and on Earth from being spilt, it is up to us to end this war, you with me!"

All of the **MS** pilots now gave a cheer as they all said as one "We all are with you!"

Mu gave a smile as he now said "Alright then, I want all of us to go out there and kick as much ass as we can, that is an order, kick their asses so hard that their heads pop right out of it you all hear me!"

It was at this point all of them now spread out as Mu said "Kira can you and that Yzak handle _ZAFT_?"

In reply Kira said "I can." Yzak said "Who do you think you're talking to, of course I can!"

Mu then said "Athrun and Cagalli, I need you 2 to try to get to that weapon and take it down?"

Cagalli and Athrun as one said "Got it."

Mu gave a grin as he now said "The rest of us have to deal with those 3 **MS** , oh boy, lets get this on people!"

* * *

 _GENESIS_

Rau's mouth was wide open, _wide_ open in shock, Zala was in a rage, it had, it had just been set at an angle and it had missed the _Lunar Fleet_.

It did play to Rau though as he did warn them that the _Red_ _Demon_ is a foe that had a few more tricks up it's sleeve.

But fuck, he did not mean it like this, not on this scale, this was just pure utter horror, that the **MS** could do a thing like this.

Power like that in the hands of Lacus Clyne, it was not a good combo at all.

"Sir, it might be wise, we all can see that the _Red Demon_ is not in the field, we have to go after it and destroy it and Lacus Clyne."

It was at this point that Rau was about to learn, just why a mad Zealous man was both an easy tool to use, but a rigid one at that.

"No, we will not, we will get this done we have to fire on Moon and on Earth, with a target that size, we will not miss, I all of us to get ready to push, we will have justice!"

Rau gave a sigh as he now said "If that is so, but I do suggest we try to take care of at least that **MS** , before it is able to do this again to us."

In reply to that Zala said "If you want to see to it, then do so, I will allow you to, I will stay here and we will earn victory and destroy every last Natural."

Rau at this point said "I will do so, but after our forces are rest, we do not wish to push our luck if the enemy tries to attack us while we deal with Miss Clyne."

Zala had been a useful tool, but he was too rigid now, Rau gave a sigh at this.

* * *

 _With Athrun_

"Damn there is just to many of them, Athrun if this keeps up, I'll run out of power and we won't be able to take that thing down!"

It had not been even 5 minutes since they had launched, but fact was Cagalli was not an ace pilot like him nor was she like Anthony.

The **MS** **Delta Gundam** avoid two more **MS GuAIZ** and shot them in the back after they past by.

The **MS Justice** was able to easily out do all of the **MS GuAIZ** and shoot them down before they could get a hit on him.

But fact was that Jachin Due had rallied to the Cannon at this point and they were up against the entire of Jachin Due DF.

He now had the **MS Juscite** fire taking down up to 5 **MS GuAIZ** in 1 go, but even he could see that did little to deter their foe.

"It's no use, we will have to pull back for now, if we do not, you'll be stranded here."

Cagalli knew this was true, but part of her _tsun_ came out due to he caring tone he said that in "Hey I can take care of myself, it is not like I need you to save me."

She had let her guard down as she said this and Athrun had the **MS Justice** move and cut down a **MS GuAIZ** that had been about to kill her.

"There is no time for that, we have to pull back, I am not sure if they will follow, we also have Kira and Yzak near us, so if things go south, we can rely on them to get us out of here."

With a sigh Cagalli said "I will, pulling back now, but it is not like I care about what you think or anything like that."

* * *

 _Eternal_

"It appears as if both sides are now pulling back, if it is out of fear or out of a tactical move, I am not sure, but one thing I am sure is that they will come back in full force, get our guys and girls back."

It was Andrew who said this over a screen to tell the other ships to signal for their pilots to pull back.

Lacus gave a nod as she said "It would appear that we are going to get a brief break, is their any news, how is our friend, is he, is he alright or is he?"

She did not want to hear that Anthony was hurt, if he was at this point, there was no way he could go out and pilot his **MS** , the G force could kill him at the speeds he went at.

Aisha now replied to her as she read a report "It appears he is fine or at least claims to be, his suit is very hot and needs some type to cool off before any one can check up on it."

Lacus gave a smile and said "That is him, he is not going to give up, so we must not give up either."

Andrew gave her a nod as he said "Though with a weapon like that, who knows how long it will be before they turn it on Earth?"

Lacus looked sad as she now said "Why is it that we have a thing like that in the first place, why do we need things like it or nukes or **MS** or guns, why is it that we all fight?"

Andrew in reply said "We can talk about that when the rest of us get here to discuss what is going to go on and what we are going to do next."

Lacus gave a nod and said "Pull us back, we need to get away so we can plan what we do next."

Andrew gave her a nod as he said "You heard the lady, we are to get out of here right now."

In her head Lacus had to ask " _Are you okay, to pull off what you did, I do hope you are not hurt or if you are, I hope that you are not hurt badly_."

It was true, if he was in no shape to pilot, this battle just got a whole lot uglier.

Aisha now saw this in her eyes and said "Do not worry, he is fine, he is not the type of guy to just go and die after that, I am sure he wants a very different scene to be there for his death."

Lacus gave a blink as she asked "What type of scene do you mean?"

Aisha gave her a smile as she said "I have no proof of course, but I am sure that he'd rather die in a bed circled by his family and dear friends, it is that man I see when I look into his eyes."

Lacus gave a smile as she said "It is, it is a very sweet way to think of him, thanks Aisha."

* * *

 _Dominion_

Almark sat in his chair, he was not happy, in fact he was furious, but he was also glad, it was and is due to the **MS Agito Zero** , that they still have a large amount of **MS** and ships.

But also that he was able to see that the tool that Patrick Zala had was a kin to the nukes he had.

It was made not for war, but for genocide, it had to be taken out right now!

"We will wait till we have back up from Lunar, once we do, we can spread out our fleet and hit them and hit them hard!"

His voice took a very sick tone as he said the word _hard_ , it was at this point that Natarle said "If we go back there, it is a death trap, I am not sure that the **MS Agito Zero** , will save us a 2nd time, also we did lose a quite a few ships to _ZAFT_ and have injured with us, we won't be able to do a thing."

In reply to her Almark snapped as he said "Do you not see fool, it is only a matter of time, I can see it, I can see them turning it on Earth and firing it, I will not let that go down, we all have our orders and I have my own and they say for us to attack, do your job as a soldier and get on with it, we do not have all day!"

It was at this point Natarle said "Fine, but do you know that we can wait for the relief to get here to supply us?"

In reply to that Almark said "Do you take me for a fool, that is what we are doing, but we will attack once that is done, got it, these are orders from the highest level, those above me!"

It was at this point he sat back in his seat and gave a sigh "It is such a drag to be out here, to be near that thing and if they do fire at Earth, well we will take from them, what they took from us!"

There was a mad look in his eyes as he said this, it was clear to Natarle that the man did not take the near brush with death so well.

It was also clear that he did wish to kill all those who lived in the PLANTS.

He was a mad man, he may just be the reason why Mu and Murrue do not wish to return to the _EA_.

" _Is it, is it true that we are the villains here, no we are not, we can't be just look at what ZAFT has done, surely this is evil as well, surely they are the bigger evil_?"

It was at this point she came to see that she did consider what the _EA_ was doing as evil as both _ZAFT_ and the _EA_ had done evil in this war.

It was a lose lose situation and she was on one of the side that was going to lose.

It did not matter who won, it did not matter was killed first, at this rate both would die as they tried to kill the other side off first.

"At this point we have to deal with the PLANTS and that thing, but we also have to deal with that **MS** , if we try launch any form of attack, it is going to end up in our way, it will be a shame to lose that **MS** , but it and its pilot are to dangerous to be left alive.

At this point Natarle had to rain on his parade as she asked "Just how is it that you are going to do this, the **MS Agito Zero** and its pilot are in sync as pilot and **MS** , I will also state, he may know what you and the rest of command are going to do."

Almark gave a blink as he said "So it is aware of our every move, it is a real threat, we will have to find a way to take him out when we do the PLANTS or if we can get the _ZAFT_ forces to do it for us and then we will sweep in and clean them up."

His tone got more and more mad as he spoke, it was clear that he wanted Anthony dead for what he had just done, despite the fact that if it was not for Anthony, they may all be dead as well.

"It just has to be, that **MS** has no place in the blue and pure world, it is to unnatural to be one of us, in fact I think the pilot may not even be human at all?"

He now gave a smirk as he said "If that is the case, he will have to die, it is just sick to see an alien come to try to resolve our own conflicts, does he think he is a god to look down on all of us and act as he sees fit, eh?"

In reply to that Natarle said "From what I recall, he was less of that and more of this war was not his nor was it his problem, he did not care who won or who lost, though he did know of JOSH-A long before it came to be the way it was."

Almark narrowed his eyes at her and asked "So the pilot of that **MS** knew of JOSH-A, I need to know how he knew?"

Natarle shook her head "He did not say that nor did he say fate of JOSH-A openly, he did say that it was no haven since the battle of Orbit on repeat as to why he would not go there."

If this did not turn all Almark knew on his head, only death would.

"So he knew about it the entire time or at least had a gut feeling about it, what type of foe is he, does he know that I am on this ship, does he know why, is it that he knows more about us that most of our own allies do?"

It did sound a tad bit mad, but if it was true, there was no way in hell they could go after him until they had gotten rid of the PLANTS.

"I see, I see, we can't just go and fight up front, if we do, we will only be defeated, we will have to put him to the side until we can find a way to beat him."

Natarle was able to see that this guy was a scheming bastard and that he had lost it now.

" _That an, Almark, I do not like him, I get the wrong feeling about him, like I need to watch my back with him._ "

* * *

 _Eternal Bridge_

On a screen Erica Simmons was now saying "They fired a gamma ray beam, the rays were generated by a nuclear explosion and immediately focused to produce a coherent beam of energy, think of it as a giant gamma ray laser."

All of the leaders of the 3 Ship Alliance were present on the bridge of the Eternal along with the ace pilots.

"If they fired it at Earth, it would sear the entire surface to a crisp, wiping out all forms of life."

At this point Murrue had to ask "Do you think they'll do it, fire on Earth?"

Lacus Clyne was a bit if not very troubled by the fact this was real and her father had no idea about it or just had not told her about it.

Waltfeld at this point said "The whole point of a long range weapon such as it, is to serve as well a threat or a deterrent, but that point is moot since they have both been used at this point, it is evident that neither side is hesitant to use them again."

He was about to say more when Anthony chose to say "If I may say so, if we are to go after one side more than the other, it has to be _ZAFT_."

He said this as he came through the door, all of them could see that he looked a little tried.

Yzak at this point did have something to say, but it was not to rebuke or to challenge Anthony.

"I agree with Anthony, nukes all of us can deal with, that thing, only one of us can even attempt to stop it, it is not fair to put that load on Anthony if we can't lighten it for him as well."

Anthony at this point said "Thanks Yzak, but if it is not possible then we will have to do what we have to do, if I have to say it, I am not sure I will be able to pull that stunt I pulled off again."

Lacus now gave a blink as she asked "Wait what?"

Anthony now said "I was only able to redirect by using most of my fire power, I can do it, but I have to be at the right place at the right time and have the right quantity, at this point one of them is on cool down, a very long cool down and even if I try to force fire it, it power of the blast will suffer as well as the suit."

Waltfeld now said "I take it that we have not seen you use this weapon often or at all if it has such a flaw?"

Anthony gave a nod and said "The original of it's kind, it would drain the power from the entire **MS** , if you were to use it, at least my one does not do that, but it has the flaw in it, it stops the pilot of using it on repeat in battle."

Kira now said "Did you not fix it up on purpose, did you keep the flaw present so you would be unable to use it on repeat as you said?"

Anthony shook his head and said "The **MS Agito Zero** , is not the **MS** that I usually pilot, that is why at times even I am unaware of some of the things that I put into the **MS**."

Murrue now said "Back on topic, you were able to get the gamma ray laser away from the _EA_ fleet, if it is as you say, then you are unsure if you can do this again?"

With a nod Anthony said "I know I will not be able to pull it off, I do not have enough time to try to let the systems cool down, it is going to fire to soon, I am sure that this time the target is going to be the moon and then Earth, Zala is no fool, he'll want to get rid of the supply of nukes."

Athrun gave a nod and said "Yes I can see him doing that, he may have lost it, but so far all of his calls in battle are sound."

His face contorted with pain as he said, it was his father they had to go and put an end to.

It did not matter that he was a zealous man on the path to genocide, a boy is unable to choose the family he is born into.

Cagalli now looked at Athrun and put her hand on his shoulder and said his name "Athrun?"

Lacus chose to speak at this point and said "It is a sad thing to see that the world has come to this, it is sad, but we have to fight it or we will lose all of it and all the we care for."

All in the room gave a nod to her, it was true, if they did lose here, all that they held dear would be gone, all of it in that single instant.

It was at this point a voice sung the words " _Turning and flowing, times will change, I can't recall what happened any more. But if I try to close my eyes, I can hear everyone's laughter. Somehow that's now my most precious treasure_."

It was a song, it was sung well, in fact it had a tune with no music to aid it, to make it all the more strange, it was Anthony who had sung it to them.

"It is up to us to put a stop to this, if one of us is unable to commit to this, then they should not fight this battle."

The words of his song was still in their minds as they gave their reply.

"I have come to far to back out now, if I did it would be a stain on any of my memories of Nicol!"

Yzak was the first to speak, he had a fire in his eyes as he said this, a fired that refused to go out.

Kira was next and he calmly said "I can't let them die, it is too late to back out, the final battle is here and if I don't fight the world is at risk."

"Well I for one am not just going to sit back and let a bunch of ass holes ruin the world we live in!"

Kira said this with a silent conviction in his body, he did not have the fire in the eyes of Yzak, but he would commit to this just as much if not more.

Cagalli said this there was anger in her, anger as well as grief, she had lost her father to this war, to honour her father's ideals she had to be here she had to go through with this.

"Well I for one do not want all the people on Earth or back home to just die."

Dearka said this and gave a nod, his face was grim and showed just how much he cared for this.

"I am in this, I was with Kira at the start, I will be with him at the end."

Murrue said this as she gave a salute to all of them, it was here way of saying that she was going to join them in this final push.

The voice of Mu La Flaga now said "I can't let the kids have all the glory, this old warhorse has some life left in him yet."

Mu gave Anthony the thumbs up, a grin and a wink as if to say he was ready to get into this.

Lacus now stood up from her seat as she said in her gentle voice "I will not just sit by and watch as the world is lost to us, such an act it is pure evil and I will do what I can to stop it here and now."

Waltfeld gave a smirk as he said "Well I guess it'd be a bit if not very rude of me to just leave the little lady all on her own now."

He got a playful jab by Aisha who said "I guess I can't leave you alone with a gorgeous young lady now can I?"

All in the room gave a laugh at this, it was a way to lighten the mood from the dark tone they had.

All in the room now turned to look at Athrun Zala who took in a deep breath as tears now rolled down his eyes.

"I will fight, I will fight against what has consumed my father, I will fight for the memory of my mother and what my father once was, I will not let it be known that my father was the leader of a mass genocide."

He now looked to Anthony "It is fine that we all have said we are in this, but are you?"

Anthony in reply just said "To protect the ones I cherish I got to be stronger, don't want to hesitate I have to be braver, so matter what may come I can face the morning sun."

As the meeting had drawn to a close, the entire of the 3 Ship Alliance was now making their ways back to the posts they had to be at.

Anthony was no exception to the rules and had to do it as well, but it was as he was about to leave that he felt a tug on his sleeve, It was Lacus, she gave him a smile and said "Can I speak to you in private?"

Anthony gave a blink and said to her "We can, but we will have to make it quick, I do have to get back to my **MS** the **Agito Zero** and get ready for battle, I do have a few things I need to do as well."

In reply to this Lacus said "I only need a little bit of your time, so please?"

Anthony closed his eyes and gave a sigh as he "Okay, I can spare a bit of time, but we can't drag on, if we do, I will be late to the battle."

Lacus said "Thanks, I will not keep you long, follow me please."

Much to his dismay Lacus now took Anthony by the hand as she now pulled him to a room where the 2 of them could talk alone so no one else could hear what was said.

It was safe to say that Lacus was no fool, in fact she was too smart.

She was able to pick up on the hints as to what Anthony had been saying as well as the tone and the conviction behind all that he had recently said.

* * *

 _With Lacus_

Now alone with a room with Anthony, Lacus took a seat and motioned for Anthony to do the same.

It was as he did this that she said "After you launch, you do no intent to come back do you, don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes, tell me, why is it that you do not intend to return to us?"

In reply to her all he said is "It is not that I do not intend to come back, it is just that I may be unable to come back to all of you, war is hell and I am the only one at this point who can make sure all of the others make it back."

Lacus gave a slow nod, she was able to see his point, but she did not want to accept it.

"It is good of you to want to bring us all back as well as get all of our pilots out of this alive, but why?"

In reply to her Anthony just said "I have seen it, I have seen the future where some of us do not make it, I do not like it Lacus and I never want to see it again, is that too much to as?"

Lacus gave a sigh as she now closed her eyes "No that is not, but Anthony do you not care if you die or not?"

In reply to her she got a laugh as Anthony said "Of course I do, I can feel fear, I do fear death, it is just that there are some things in life that we have to cop on the chin, this right now is part of that list."

Lacus was able to see that his eyes were clear and had no trace of hesitation in them, he knew what he had to do and he was not going to let her stop them.

It was at this point that Anthony reached into the blaze of his Agito Cadet Uniform and took out a chain with a dog tag on it.

"This is my tag of knowing, it is what he had to let the others know if we died or not."

Lacus now asked "Then why are you giving it to me, if it is a way to identify you?"

He gave her a smile and said "No matter how mature you are, you are still young, it is not a work of art by any rate, but it may be a good thing for you to have it on you."

He now gave a slight smile as he said "It may be a good thing, if I were to die you'd just need to look at it and recall who I was, don't worry I forgive you for that day Lacus, let us part as friends."

This caught her off guard and now tears rolled down her eyes as she said "Wait what, Anthony what do you mean by that?"

No he did not reply to that, he just stood up now and place he hand on her head as if to pet it in.

It was a way to say goodbye with no words at all.

He now left the room, but as he left he quoted to her this " _Is the wheel one of joy or one of despair or perhaps_?"

As the door closed behind him he said "I believe in people and I believe in the possibility that people posses."

* * *

 _GENESIS_

Patrick Zala now addressed all of those in the station as he said "This day, it will go down in history, it is the day that we make a world free of those Natural Bastards who use nukes to try to kill us, but we, we are in every way better than them."

"We are the way of the future, they are in the past and it is time that they face what all those stuck in the past face."

"This day we will wipe out every last one of them all of them, this is the payment for what went down at the start of the war, all of our loved ones who died, this day will mark the dawn of a new age, it is the end of the Naturals and the rise of us the people of the PLANTS, this is our age!"

All in the control room and those who heard this over speakers now stood up and cheered for the mad man.

"We are the future, we will claim victory of the obsolete and weak Naturals, we will be the victors of this war and we will show them no mercy!"

As he said this a chant of victory began to go from those in the room and those who were outside and those who were in the ships and **MS** ready for battle.

It soon became a chant for no mercy and it became the battle cry of _ZAFT_ as most if not all of them, be their at Jachin Due, the PLANTS or even the GENESIS Cannon began to chant "No mercy, no mercy, no mercy!"

Rau in the shadows gave a sick smile at what he saw, this meant that his plans would still move along and humanity would be no more soon!

* * *

 _With Anthony_

It had taken a while but Anthony had been able to get back to his **MS** in the _Kusanagi_. He had just tuned in on a bit of a speech by the mad man Zala.

"If he wins, he will be known as the man who made their world a reality, if not he will be Zala the Mad, I think the latter has a nice ring to it more than the first, if I had to say he thinks that it is all over, well not yet."

Anthony gave a sigh as he was contacted by Lacus Clyne, he was able to see that it was not a personal one, but a contact to all the pilots as well as all the ships.

"All of us, all of us who are about to go into this battle, I want every single one of you to fight for what you truly wish to."

"It is up to us to put an end to this war and stop the destruction of both Earth and the PLANTS, I do not do this because I want to, I know that it is important to get results."

"But I ask that we all remember those who fall in the battle."

"I will not ask you to stay away from the cockpits, I will not put more of a burden on you that, I have already."

"All of us are here in this world for a reason, all of us can make a change in this world, it is the small boat out in the ocean that sets big waves into motion, it is time for us to put an end to this bloodshed."

"We are the only ones ready to stand up and find an alternative solution to genocide, we must not fail, for if we do, the cost is to high."

"Not one nuke can hit the PLANTS, GENESIS must not be aimed at Earth, it is up to us to make sure that tragedy does not come to pass."

"We are the ones who wish for a future where we can all look back on the past with pride and know in our heart of hearts that we did the right thing, it will be a day like no other."

"Our names will be said for years to come, Clyne, Yamato, Athha, La Flaga, Waltfeld, Zala, Ramius, Joule, Elsman, and Hitoro will be spoken on the vigil of this day."

"Children will ask who it was, how is it that they did what they did and who they were and those who speak of us can speak with pride on all that we have done."

"This day is not the day that we save the PLANTS or Earth, this day is the day that we save all of humanity, that we redeem it in our eyes and the eyes of all."

It was at this point she chose to sing a line or two from a song.

It was going to fit the mood for what they were all about to go and do and it was going to rally them if it could to be more than what they are.

It was the super power of Lacus Clyne, she was able to bring out the best in people and more.

Anthony gave a smirk has he said "She really is a better at speeches than me, not that it is hard to be better than me at that."

" _And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls in side my brain." "I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time_?" " _This is my fight song, take back my life song, prove I'm alright song_." " _My powers turned on, starting right now, I'll be strong." "I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song." "And I don't really care if nobody else believes, cause I still got a lot of fight left in me_."

She now stopped her song and said "All of you who are risking your lives, I am with you we are all with you and we believe in the future."

She now gave a pause before she said to them "I want all of us to search our hearts and call on the strength we have in their, the strength that is possibility that each and every one of us possess."

She now closed her eyes and said "I have said all that I can, I will stay here and fight till we can hold the future we can see in our eyes in our own hands, no matter what we are all here as one, thank you for your time Lacus Clyne out."

The transmission was over, she had said what she had to say to all of them.

Anthony gave a smile yet again as he said "I have to give it to her she is one heck of a girl."

He now pulled out a picture just to look at the faces of this in it.

As he looked at it he said "I never thought I'd be here least of all on this day in this battle, Ayu, watch over me lady."

It was all going to be here, all of it, here at Jachin Due, the battle, the last battle of this war, he had to make it so.

" _I've only got one shot left at stopping the GENESIS Cannon, after that I am screwed, I guess I can leave it, if it does not target the Earth_?"

Anthony at this point shook his head as he said " _No, can't do that, if I do that, I will have thrown away any humanity that I hold so dear_." the **Agito Zero's** screen flickered now as it showed him an option he had not yet seen yet.

Anthony gave a blink as he saw it and said "Is that so, but if I do try to do that, it will not work out the way I want it to, to calculate that, it will take years upon years that I do not have to live?"

The screen flickered once more showing him data on the path it had laid out for him.

"I am not too sure about this, it is all, very _it may_ for me, it may happen, it may fail, the fact is at this point it is fairly terrible plan."

The screen flickered once more and Anthony gave a sigh "I did not want to see what the real probability was, now I know that it is almost certain not to work, but then again, the key word is almost."

It was at this point he gave a chuckle as he said "These folks, some of them have been good to me, I guess it is near time to repay the favour."

The screen flickered once again as he said "I get it, I get it, it is a better plan of action that what I had, so I will go along with it I just got to hope that all of them can make this battle count."

* * *

 _3 Ship Alliance pilots_

It was time and all of them were ready to go out from here, all pilots of the _3 Ship Alliance_ were now in their **MS** ready to launch.

"This is Yzak Joule, **Duel** , time to kick ass."

"This is Dearka Elsman, going to rip the nukes and that big gun a new on."

"This is Asagi Cadwell **M1 Astray** , ready to kick some butt."

"Juri Wu Nien here, **M1 Astray** , I'll protect the ships!"

"Mayura Labatt, **M1 Astray** ready to launch." "This is Kira Yamato **Freedom Gundam** , I will fight!"

"This is Athrun Zala **Justice Gundam** , time to put and end to this."

"This is Cagallu Yula Athha **Delta Gundam** , for my father and the future of ORB."

"This is Delilah Bennett **GuAIZ** , time to make a bit of history."

There was a sigh and the voice of Anthony Hitoro said "This is Anthony Hitoro in the **Agito Zero** and I am ready to begin the mission."

All the pilots were ready to get going and to do this, they had to be.

It was now time to drop the curtain on this war and there would be now giant flash at to end it if they had a say about it.

Anthony now said "All of us have our jobs to do, Mu how did you want all of us to go out?"

In reply to that Mu said "I was going to ask you who did you think should go after what, use that talent of yours kid."

Anthony in reply to this said "You have like a year on me big guy, back on topic, if you want to know I can see that both sides are moving to fight once more, but this time they will be ready for us."

It was true all of it, fact was that they no longer had the element of surprise.

"Once we get out there we will split into 3 teams, Mu you will lead the **M1 Astray** girls and defend the ships, we can't let any harm come to them, clear."

Mu gave a nod over a small screen as he said "I got it, ladies you will be with me, this isn't to keep you out of the real battle, it is just o protect our rear."

Anthony gave a nod to Murrue and said "You will have to fight both sides as well, it is not going to be a walk in the park, stay close and each of you have the others back."

All 3 of them said in their own way "We got that, you can rely on us sir."

"We can do that, you do what you have to do."

"I will give it my best."

Anthony gave all of them a nod as Mu and the 3 **M1 Astrays** were going to launch last.

"I want Kira, Athrun, Delilah and Cagalli to go deal with _ZAFT_ , it will not be easy, in fact it will be hard, but have a bit of faith in your friends and in yourself and you will get this done, I bet my own life on that you lot hear."

"If it comes down to it, Athrun you will need to take down the machine from the inside, can I trust you with a task like that."

Athrun said "You can count on me, I will get it down."

Anthony at this point said "That tone is not a good one kid, Cagalli if he does go in there, make sure you go in there with him."

Cagalli gave a smile as she now said "I got that covered."

Anthony now said "Kira, Delilah good luck to you two."

In reply to him Kira said "And also to you, you've saved a lot of lives by your actions already."

In reply to that Delilah said "I can say the same for you Kira Yamato, good luck to you Mr Hitoro."

Anthony gave a chuckle as he said "Well it is better than calling me _kid_."

Anthony now said "Yzak, Dearka, you 2 are with me, were are going to stop any and all nukes as well as take down the drugo trio that the _Earth Alliance_ has in their new **MS**."

Yzak gave a grin as he said "It is time to kick some serious ass, they'll wish they never fought us."

Dearka now said "I don't know about that Yzak, they are not your run of the mill pilots like the rest of them and their **MS** are good to boot."

Anthony gave a laugh as he said "Yeah, but you forget who I am, I am the guy who rocked up out of the black void of space handed you your asses in a suit that I did not make for combat, I can deal with them."

Dearka gave a sigh as he said "Yeah I forgot we had to lord of all **MS** on our side, praise the **Agito Zero** all!"

"I don't need to or at least I don't think I need to add a thing to what Lacus said before, let us all go out there and kick some serious ass, for peace!" Kira gave a nod as he said "Well put, for peace."

It was the same for all of them who now said the two words " _For Peace_."

It is safe to say in the heart of all of them, they had this for all of them were at peace with the fact that at any time one or more of them may die.

But they were also at peace with the fact that if one of them did fall in this battle, they were not alone and that they did not need to fear any form of failure.

It is a sad thing to say, but all of them were at peace with the fact that peace is not a thing to last for ever.

At a point it will fail, but they were at peace with that, for if they were able to do what they had to do here and now.

They were sure that in the future when all of them are dead and gone in a new age, a new group of men and women just like them would do what they had to in order to bring peace."

It is due to the fact that the peace that has been paid for with the lives of may is all the more dear to those who have it.

They were all born, they had no say in that, why should how one is born be a thing to split one lot of people from the other.

It can be seen as a childish fantasy, but a world where all were able to see as well as understand the other, that is why they went out to fight now, there powers are turned on for this fight now!

* * *

 **It is so close to the end some of us can taste it, I can too, I can see it in my eyes the glorious ending. One worthy of a Gundam series. I'd like to say no the** _ **ZAFT**_ **soldier will not be named nor will I put in any more about him. I just wanted to write the stopping of the nukes from a different POV, sorry. The song Anthony did sing was "** _ **My Most Precious Treasure**_ **" from Angel Beats. The song that Lacus sung was Fight Song, I am not sure why I put it in, I asked around for good fight songs and this one did fit the bill to a point. Yeah I gave Anthony a few more weapons for his suit, but in truth that Agito Zero was a model he made for show and not for use in Gunpla, I am sure that I establish that he actually pilots the Hyaku Shiki in a flash back against Yuuki. The real battle the real last battle of the First Bloody Valentine will begin next chapter, all the cards are set and the players are ready to throw down.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you who have read this story back when I started and all of those who have reviewed for a while. If you will allow me to name you in the final chapter as regular reviewers I will, just let me know.**

 **And finally please Review and let me know what you think and thank you to all of you who have done so before.**


	36. Chapter 35: The Light of Ending

**It is hear, it is hear the final Chapter of Gundam Agito Seed, I want to thank all of you who read this and all of you who review this and all of you who have favourite it and followed it. It has been one hell of a ride, but by some means we have got here Eighteenth June was when I first published this story and I have been on it. I did get off for a while back in September to end November where I got back on track with it and who'd have guess it'd be this long not me that's for sure. I will tell you that I started this story only because I got impatient with the fact that Eyes In SEED did not update to regularly for me. I will name all those who said they wished to be named as key reviews and all those I felt were at the end. Please enjoy the final chapter of Gundam Agito Seed as the story closes now, enjoy.**

 **Even if it is the Last Chapter please Read and Review, in fact Review if even if you do not normally do it for it will help as a send off to the story, no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Opening: Avenge World

The music starts to play with the opening Lyrics

" _Avenge World_!" The **MS** **Agito Zero** is show in full _NTD_ mode and _Trans-Am_ in front of the earth beating it's wings as it spirals up into a vermilion light in the sky.

As the music continues to play with no lyrics Lacus Clyne is now seen standing up in shock upon the _Eternal's_ bridge as she looks and the screen in front of her she can only see vermilion light.

The Logo Gundam Aigot SEED appears within the vermilion light and then vanishes form view.

" _Dareka wo mamoru koto de_ " Yzak is shown getting into the **MS Duel** then turning to look at over his back.

" _Dareka wo nikumu koto wo shiru_ " The scene switches to Dearka who is giving Yzak the thumbs up as he gets into the **MS Buster**.

The music plays now to show the _Archangel_ hangar and those within it.

" _Michi no kodou nomikomeba tada_ " Mu is now getting ready to get into the **MS Strike** , giving a nod to Murrue who is outside it looking at him and wishing him well.

" _no kibou_ " Tolle, Sai, Flay and Mirriallia are now in front of the **MS Strike Rouge**.

" _Oto wo tate kuzuresaru_." Waltfeld is sitting in his chair on board the _Eteranl_ and Ashia is by his side they both give a nod to one another.

" _Watashi ga himeta_." Kira is now in the cockpit of the **MS Freedom** in full space suit and is getting ready to launch.

" _Yaban na itami_." Athrun is in his space suit and getting ready to get into the **MS Justice**.

" _Tatakau higeki_." Delilah is now seen in front of her own **MS** and is in a space suit going to get into the **MS**.

" _Nozomanu chikara_ " A flash back occurs to when the **MS Agito Zero** defeat first appeared and engage the _ZAFT_ pilots.

" _Negai no hoshi wa_." Anthony is now seen standing with his back to the **MS Agito Zero** , his eyes and close and a single tear is rolling down his eye.

" _Sude ni otosarete"_ As he opens his eyes the eyes of the **MS Agito Zero** , light up in a vermilion colour behind him.

There is a quick flash to a two hands one is lying on a bed, the other is holding it from off the bed in the early morning light.

" _Kono kanashii sadame"_ Anthony now turns around and sees that Earth and the PLANTS are on fire as he looks into the **MS Agito Zero's** eyes.

" _Watashi wo hikisaku itoshii_ " The **MS Freedom** and the **MS Justice** are seen taking on the **MS** **Forbidden** , the **MS** **Calamity** and the **MS Raider** and the 5 **MS** exchange fire at one another.

" _monotachi yo_ " The **MS** **Strike** and the **MS Buster** are seen getting shot at and then fire back at a black **MS**

" _Saa yume tsukamitore"_ The black **MS** is seen dodging the attacks coming his way and then launching his funnles and the silhouette of Rau is seen smiling behind the black **MS**.

" _Kanashii samade wo sakende mo_ " Lacus is now seen reaching her hand out into the vermilion light.

" _Hikari ga inori ga uragiri e to kawaru_ " The scene now shows Murue open the bridge yelling to fire and the seen switches to show Natarle on her bridge yelling to fire.

" _Sabaki wo uteome_ " The blast from the two ships hit each other and engulfs the view of the screen in bright light.

" _aa hohoemi wa doko e_." Anthony is now seen standing in the commander centre of Jachin Due, an explosion is set off in the place that engulfs the screen.

" _kotae wa mienu yoake_." The **MS** **Agito Zero** is now seen spinning off towards Earth leaving a bright trail of _GN particles_ and _vermilion light_ in it's wake.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

" _You are who you are. You have to do what you can_." Tomoya Okazaki (CLANNAD)

The **MS Agito Zero** , the **MS Duel** and the **MS Buster** now sped to the _Earth Forces_.

As they did this the **MS Strike Daggers** began to fire on them along with a few of the regular _EA_ ships.

The **MS Duel** , shot down any missiles directed at it and strafed away from any energy based shots.

The **MS Buster** , it too shot down any of the missiles that came its way.

But it was a tad slower than the **Duel** and was unable to avoid every shot that was aimed at it.

The cockpit began to shudder as the shock of the blows impacted the _PSA_ of the **MS Buster**.

The pilot Dearka gave a grunt as he now turned and combined the _High Energy Rifle_ and the _Gun Launcher_ to make the _Hyper Impulse Long Range Sniper Rifle_.

The term _sniper rifle_ being a bit vague due to the fact that it was more akin to a beam cannon and was used in the same style as a cannon.

Firing it he took out at least 2 **MS Strike Daggers** and a ship.

The **MS Agito Zero** just danced around this missiles in an elegant manner that left those who saw it stuck in a trance.

It was not in _NTD_ or it _Trans-am_ , but it was still a lethal **MS** to face.

It fired it's head vulcans as it danced past the missiles with grace and then simply batted aside any of the beam attacks that came its way.

The **MS** was one hell of an **MS** , but the pilot was also one hell of a pilot to boot.

"Damn there is just too many of them, there is no way we can get to the nukes and take out those 3 with all of these guys around."

Dearka said this as he now shot down a **MS Strike** **Dagger** , it was true there was a shit load of them here, no doubt they wish to protect the nukes.

Yzak at this point yelled "I'll get them, I'll get all of them!"

As he yelled this he used the _High Energy Beam Rifle_ , a real use of the term _rifle_ , to shoot down a **MS Strike Dagger**.

He did want to protect his home from these guys who clearly wished to blow it up.

His **MS** was able to avoid any return fire so he did not need to worry about shooting down all of his enemies at once.

The **MS Agito Zero** now danced around with 2 _beam sabres_ alight from both how its forearms, in a dance of both grace and of lethal intent, it the two _beam sabres_ began to twirl and whip around so fast it looked as if they were not _beam sabres_ at all.

The **MS Agito Zero** was a lot faster than the other **MS** so it was able to do a whole lot more in the same amount of time.

The pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** now contacted his 2 allies "If you need a path, then I'll pave 1 for you!"

A red light now shone forth from the **MS** **Agito Zero** as it burst into action.

What Yzak and Dearka saw next was a sight to behold, it was a champion Gunpla pilot in a real battle.

In a zig zag the crimson blur sped through the closest _EA_ **MS** and ships.

As it did past each and every one of them, it made sure to cut down any weapons, limbs or way to fight that the **MS** or ship had.

The arms, legs heads, guns, cannons, beam sabres and a lot more that it did sever all looked as if part of them had melted.

To be precise, it looked as if more than what had been cut had melted after the red blur of light past them by.

In a flash the large _EA_ force that they had to face was now not as large as it had been before.

It was not in any shape or form small, but it was just not as big as it had been before.

Like a small slice of cake had been cut as well as taken away from the main plate.

It was after this display of strength that the **MS Agito Zero** had just done that Anthony Hitoro the pilot of said **MS** said over an open channel "I think I can hear what the _EA_ want to say to all of us."

Yzak raised his eyebrow while Dearka gave a sigh, he had been briefed unlike Yzak on the antics of the _Agito Cadet_.

"Dear Spacenoids, we EA regret being racist bastards, we regret using nukes and we most definitely regret that the **Buster** , the **Duel** and the **Agito Zero** are about to kick the ass of our genocidal fleet, HO RAH!"

Both Yzak and Dearka found that they too at the end of his little speech also said "HO RAH!"

Just as Anthony said it, there was a thing in what he had just said that made them both smile, that may be due to the fact that what he said was true.

Well the last part was, they were going to kick the ass of this fleet from hell. Yzak now gave a smile as moved the **MS Duel** into motion to catch up with Anthony.

As he did this he fired a few more shots off from his _High Energy Rifle_ as he said "Damn straight you got it, we are going to kick their asses!"

Dearka moved as well though not as fast and he had split up the _Hyper Impulse Long Range Sniper Rifle_.

As he fired both of the **MS Buster's** _High Energy Rifle_ and the _Gun Launcher_ at any of the **MS Strike Daggers** that had now moved to replace those who had been taken down.

He now gave a laugh as he said "I guess it is safe to say that they do not like him, but he sure as hell does not like them and neither do I, HO RAH!"

He had no idea why he just said that last part, but it felt like it was a good thing to say and it was said by him and by Yzak along with Anthony they shot down an enemy **MS** , **MA** or ship.

It was a way to taunt the drug trio into coming to fight them rather than do what they had been told to do, it was working well.

* * *

 _Eternal_

Waltfeld gave a sigh as he said "You'd swear that all 3 of them were born and raised in the same street or so the saying goes."

Aisha gave a smile as she said "Our you jealous that you're not out their shouting this HO RAH at the top of your lungs with them, Andy?"

He did not lie for he did not reply to that and only gave a grunt in response, but it told Aisha that he too wished to be out there and that he too did wish to be in an **MS** taking the fight to the enemy and not be here in this ship.

Lacus now said "The 3 of them do get along well despite the fact that they have only known each other for a brief amount of time, I guess it can be seen as a super power on Anthony's part, no one would guess that before this the 2 out of the 3 were trying to kill the 1st."

Waltfeld now said "I get it, I do also recall that Anthony was a right royal ass when I met him the 1st time and mocked _ZAFT_ HC for their invasion choices."

Lacus gave him a nod and this time said "It is safe for us to say that we are thought that he was a bit odd when we met him and truth is that he is a bit odd, only he is a good odd."

Aisha gave a small laugh as she now said "I will say that I do like what he said in his speech."

Lacus now stood up and said "Bring up all our forces on a line for me I do have one last thing to say."

Waltfeld gave her a nod as did the crew and it was done, he then said "You're on Miss, make it count."

Lacus gave him a nod as she now said "I want all of you to fight with the world you truly desire in your heart, go out their and kick some ass for it, HO RAH."

Her HO RAH was not as loud as Anthony's, but it did get the point across, it was to say that she was with them in this and _she was one of them_.

Not just a girl who was on the side lines, she was here and she was present for this battle."

The voice of Mu La Flaga who was in charge of the defence of the 3 ships now said "We all got you Miss, you hear that girls, Miss Clyne is with us, let's give her our own HO RAH!"

All 3 pilots of the **M1 Astrays** now made their **MS** raise their weapons as they said "HO RAH" with Mu all in sync.

Mu now said to Lacus "Don't worry we got you covered and you have 3 of the best pilots I know in the whole of the Earth Sphere on your side."

It was Kira's group that did not reply for they were now in the thick of combat and were going up against the elite of _ZAFT_.

But no doubt they heard Lacus and all of them knew what it meant.

Lacus now said "We cannot let this war end in the genocide of one side, we will stop it."

* * *

 _With the_ _ **Freedom**_

The **MS Freedom** , **MS Justice** , **MS Delta Gundam** along with the **MS GuAIZ** were now in a battle with _ZAFT_.

It was hard to try to aim for _GENESIS_ with all of these **MS** in the way.

The **MS Justice** and the **MS Freedom** did not have the **METEOR** with them.

It made things ever so harder on them, that and Delilah was in a **MS GuAIZ** and Cagalli was not a real hot shot ace pilot.

In layman terms it meant that the **MS Freedom** with its pilot Kira along with the **MS Justice** and its pilot Athrun.

Had to watch out for those 2 and make sure they were not shot down.

Kira took a deep breath in as he now saw his radar and all the targets that came up on it, safe to say there were many of them, but he was a man on a mission, a mission he could not fail.

It was when all of the targets were all lined up on the _Multi Lock on System_ , that Kira made the **MS Freedom** to fire.

To those who saw it, in on fluid motion it was the **MS Freedom's** _Full Burst_.

Firing the _Beam Rifle_ , the _rail cannons_ and the _plasma beam cannons_ all at once.

The wings of the **MS Freedom** were spread wide open as he did this and a multitude of _ZAFT_ **MS** were all hit at the same time or close to the same time.

He had chosen to do as Lacus had asked and not aim for the cockpits, but Delilah and Cagalli did not have that same luxury as him.

The **MS Delta Gundam** was now dodging like there was no end to enemy fire, Cagalli had seen the data of how Anthony had piloted the **MS**.

She knew that if she was able to at least get into a rhythm like he did, she would be able to carry her own weight in this battle.

Her **MS** was no where near as fancy nor as well armed as the **MS Freedom** or **MS Justice** , but she was going to do her part as well.

"You monster, how do you like a taste of this!"

As she said this she caught a **MS GuAIZ** off guard and using her _beam rifle_ shot it and the pilot inside down.

Strafing to the side as she now avoided fire from a **MS GuAIZ** now came at her with its _Compsite Shield_ _Claws_.

As it past her by, she shot it down and said "I won't let you do it, we won't let you fire that thing for a 2nd time!"

Delilah echoed this as she said "The ghost of Siegel Clyne calls out for justice, you will pay for all those you killed to get this power Patrick Zala!"

She moved her **MS GuAIZ** to fire at her own kind who also were in **MS GuAIZ** , she did not hesitate to fire on them, not when they were able to condone this.

She made her **MS GuAIZ** do a barrel roll as she fired her _Beam Rifle_.

Thanks to the fact that she was spinning she was able to get a few shots into the enemy **MS**.

It was sad to say, but she was not cut out for this fight right now.

She was in a mook **MS** and she was only a bit better than the average _ZAFT_ pilot.

But fact was the bit better in 1 on 1 combat was enough to have the edge, but when she was up against more than 1 or 2 she was at a loss.

Her **MS GuAIZ** was now able to turn just in time to shoot down a fellow **MS GuAIZ** , had she been just a second later she'd have been dead.

" _Damn, I am just a sitting duck out here, it is no good, but if I was not out here then I'd be wishing to be, I guess it is a case of be careful was you wish for_."

She now spun the **MS GuAIZ** to fire again this time she shot off a few more shots taking out the cockpits of the **MS GuAIZ** she hit.

" _I am, I am sorry Miss Clyne, I am unable to not hit their cockpits, if only I was stronger_."

It was at this point she let her guard down and an enemy **MS GuAIZ** saw this and swept in for the kill.

Or at least it thought for now her **MS GuAIZ** leant to the side, she had just missed certain death.

At point blank range she now fired the _beam rifle_ as she said "How do you like this you son of a bitch!"

The **MS Delta Gundam** now sped past her, it was clear to her that Cagalli was getting the hang of combat, even she was doing better than her at this point!

The **MS Justice** along with its pilot Athrun Zala now cut a path through the **MS GuAIZ**.

It used the _Lacerta_ _Beam Sabres_ one in each hand to cut down the **MS GuAIZ** that is sped past.

It took a slight delay in time for the **MS GuAIZ** to explode after he cut through them, but all of them did, lighting up a path to show all where he was.

After he did this he threw out the _Bassel beam boomerangs_ to cut away at the **MS GuAIZ** forces in his way.

It was clear to him at this point that none of them wanted to take him head on so he now made sure to tell Kira and the 2 girls.

"Kira, they are going to target Cagalli and Delilah, make sure they are alright, I'll cut a path through!"

After he said this Athrun began to jinx in the area while he fired the _Fortis Beam cannons_ at the enemy **MS**.

The _Fortis_ was a rapid fire weapon, Athrun was able to blow a whole into the path ahead of them.

The **MS GuAIZ** that got shot down by it, there were many of them and they all were under the orders of his father to kill them.

Kira and the rest now followed the path that he had made, but they all got a contact from Anthony who said "All of you pull off to the side, they are going to fire the GENESIS, get the out now!"

Kira at this point pulled up his _Multi Lock On System_ and went _Full Burst_ in order to cover the **Delta Gundam** along with Delilah in her **MS GuAIZ**.

Then both he and Athrun made sure to get the hell away from the area.

"What do you mean, they are going to fire GENESIS, they still have troops in the area."

Anthony in reply said "If you doubt what I say, by all means stay, I am telling you now to get the fuck out do it or do not, I am in the middle of pulling back and trying to draw the enemy to me, do not waste a moment of your time or mine!"

In reply to that Athrun now made a to withdraw back away from the line of fire but as he did this he said "You know at times you are a real ass hole you know."

In reply to that "At times I think you are a stuck up brat who has no idea how to respect his elders, so I guess you can say that the two of us are even."

In reply to that Athrun said "You always have to have the last word don't you." In reply to that all Athrun heard was silence along with the chirping of _crickets_.

This was broken when Yzak said over an open channel "Retreat all of you!"

It was sick, the mad man Zala was about to kill at least 40% of his own forces, if it was to kill them, to kill the **MS Agito Zero** or to kill the _EA_ , it was sick to its core and it showed just how sick in the head the man was.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

As the 3 of them now cleared out of the blast area, Yzak asked "Why aren't they doing as they said, that thing is going to fire and they will be caught in it!"

Anthony in reply said "I am not sure, they are either too far gone or they do not believe you or both."

Yzak now said damn as he loudly smashed his fist down on a part of his **MS**.

"Damn it, what is wrong with people, don't they know that Patrick Zala has gone mad, don't they know the head of _ZAFT_ and of the PLANTS is now a raging mad man!"

In reply to this Anthony said "It is due to the fact that the roots of the PLANTS have been sowed with poison by the masked man born as Rau Da Flaga, it is his actions that have made them call become like this."

In reply to this Yzak had to ask "If that is so, why don't we go after him and put an end to all that he has done?"

In reply to that Anthony said "Why, will it stop both sides from fighting, not even close, we can only afford to deal with him, after the nukes are gone, Kira and the others will have to take on GENESIS."

Then it hit him "No, shit how could I over look this, damn it, he may take to the field and kill Kira and Athrun, shit, shit, we are going to have to deal with the drug trio and fast to get back to help those 2 out."

Anthony had just recalled that **METEOR** had not been used yet by either Kira or Athrun.

"Damn it you two, if he does, you'll have to fend him off because the two girls will be child's play for him."

Anthony now took in a deep breath as he said "They are about to fire get ready to launch after it!"

It was at this point after the 3 of them were all at a safe distance did the _GENESIS_ cannon fire.

It was true, the mad man Zala had done it.

Not only had he done it, but he had fired it while he still had troops in the way of its line of sigh and path of fire.

Anthony could see it now, all the **MS** and the ships who were caught up in that blast, it was sick, none of them stood a chance.

It was made all the worse, by the fact that not a soul who was in that blast would have a grave.

Anthony could hear it, the swelling of human bodies till they burst, it made him sick.

The explosions did drown out most of it, but the sound as well as the fact that it was going on did haunt Anthony a little.

Seeing that giant gamma ray laser cut clean through both sides, he was aware that if it was to fire a 3rd time he has to stop it.

As the beam began to die down Anthony said "We need to move now to get to them in time, Yzak Dearka form up on me!"

As he said this he moved the **MS Agito Zero** into action, the **MS Duel** and the **MS Buster** followed suite but, Yzak had to ask "Why risk being so close to the blast."

In reply to that Anthony said "No you 2 go back, help out the ships, I got a hunch they are going to be in deep shit, I will deal with these 3, please I request that you protect the ships no matter the cost."

There was an earnest plea in his eyes when he said this and both Dearka and Yzak gave him a nod "Roger that we're on it."

* * *

 _With Mu_

Mu now felt a slight sensation that he knew all to well, it was Rau, he was here.

"Girls get ready, we got a guest who we did not invite here!"

Asagi, Juri and Mayura all got evasive and just in time as a barrage of green beams now began to rain down on them.

Mayura now said "Holy shit, what the hell is this!"

They got the laugh of a mad man in reply who said "This, this is justice, this is the fate that awaits all of you at the end of this battle, this little girl is death!"

The **M1 Astrays** were not the best of the best and neither were the girls who piloted them.

But they were no mooks either and they _were_ able to avoid the shots were sent after the 3 of them.

Mu La Flaga now returned fire at his rival as he said "You, this place will be your grave, you will not cause any more pain to any one ever again!"

The **MS Strike** fired it's _High Energy Beam Rifle_ , the black **MS** of Rau le Creuset was able to dodge it with ease, but to do it was made slightly hared by the fact that all 3 of the **M1 Astrays** fired their regular _beam rifles_ at him as well, but only slightly.

And that little bit was not enough to push the masked man.

"Oh please do tell me how you intend to do that Mu, in that piece of crap you do not stand a chance against me!"

As he said this the black **MS** launched a remote weapon to fire at the **Strike**.

Mu used the _Shield_ of the **MS Strike** to block the shots he was unable to avoid.

Mu felt the shock as each hit did hurt and if the shield took 1 to many, he'd be a goner.

Rau did not let up in his assualt of Mu, he did not care for the other **MS** here, all he cared about was this here and now, he was going to kill Mu La Flaga.

Mu for his part did avoid and shield himself from most of the shots fired at him, while he got off a few of his own in this time.

But fact was that Rau had 9 guns if not more while he had 1.

"Oh this is too good, what a place to you right here and the apex of it all, the struggle that will kill all of humanity, you hear that Mu, I will kill you here and now, you will just have to imagine what will happen to the world or you will watch it go down from an after life if you are that sort of person, me I believe in nothing!"

The black **MS** was able to easily avoid any and all shots Mu fired at it with the **MS Strike**.

But Mu at this point was not doing so well as he was now in a tight spot and was being pushed back.

It was only a matter of time till Rau turned his guns on the 3 ship and then it was bye bye Murrue, Lacus and Kisaka.

Mu for one was not going to let that go down, if he had to do what a man had to do, then he would do it.

The **MS Strike's** _High Energy Beam Rifle_ now got shot out of the hands of the **MS Strike**.

Making his suit draw its _Beam Sabre_ Mu made a mad charge at Rau and his **MS**.

Rau gave a smile as he now said "Oh you poor fool, as if that was going to work-!"

As he said this in his total arrogance he got hit by a repeated volley of shots.

The **M1 Astray** pilots had split up to make them less easy to take down all at once.

But the 3 of them were all able to work as a team to fire upon Rau's **MS**.

Juri now said "We got your back Mu, take this ass hole down!"

Asagi now called out to him as well "Give him hell sir!"

Mayura now said "If we fight as one, we can beat this guy, keep it up girls!"

Rau now gave a grunt as he now turned the _DRAGOONS_ of the black **MS** to fire on the **M1 Astrays**.

"So the kids think they are good huh, I will show you, just how hopeless your situation is!"

As he said this he fired all 8 of his _DRAGOONS_ at the 3 **M1 Astrays**.

Or at least he thought he did as a beam shot down 2 of them.

Rau now spun around to see that the **MS Buster** had used it's _Hyper Impulse Long Range Sniper Rifle_ on him.

At this point the black **MS** was able to spin around just in time to avoid being hit by the **MS Strike**.

"Ganging up on me, eh Mu, not your style is it?"

Rau now had his _DRAGOONS_ take action as they now spun and fired at the **MS Duel** 's missile barrage that was sent his way.

Over the open line he said "Oh so the 2 of you are here as well, I did not expect to see the 2 of you all so soon."

In reply to that all he got from Yzak was "You bastard, just die!"

The **MS Duel** now fired its own _High Energy_ _Rifle_ at the black **MS**.

Rau was able to dodge it but he now also had to avoid the fire of the 3 **M1 Astrays** and the **MS** **Buster** along with Mu La Flaga in his **MS Strike**.

It was at this point that he was able to recall the 7 out of his 9 _DRAGOONS_.

With a grunt he broke off away from them at speeds they could not hope to match and as he did this he said to them "Another time Mu, another time!"

Both Mu and Yzak did wish to give chase, but it was the voice of Lacus Clyne who calmed the fire in their hearts.

"I ask that you do not go after that man, we will need all of your strength for this final push."

Mu was more than happy to go with this, but Yzak gave a grunt as he now said "I'll go back to help out Anthony in case he needs any help."

With that said and done, the **MS Duel** left the other 5 **MS** as it made its way back to the **MS Agito Zero**.

Mu now chose to say "Well I am glad that we all made it out of that, thanks for the back up."

In reply to that the former foe of his Dearka said "No problem, Anthony told us to come and help you guys out, so it's his idea."

They all heard Lacus say "We are going to make a push to get to _GENESIS_ before it has time to reload, I ask that all of you be on alert as we are about to enter a high combat zone.

Juri, Asagi and Mayura all gave a nod as each of them said "You got it Ms Clyne."

Mu gave a nod as he said "We will do all that we can."

Dearka in reply to that "I'll do what is necessary ma'am."

Dearka now saw that the **M1 Astrays** were not so hot as in the **MS** were a bit beat up, so he said "Listen up ladies, stay behind me, we don't want you guys to get shot in a state like that."

They had not been hit badly by the _DRAGOONS_ of Rau, but they had been grazed as well as had their shields battered.

"You do not have _PSA_ so do not try to do any heroics out there, just stay back and take down any who you can."

None of them wanted to hear this, but they were all able to grasp that he had their best interests at heart.

So even though it was reluctant, it was there all the same as Asagi said "I got it, Juri, Mayura do you get what he says?"

Juri gave a slow nod as she now said "I get it, I will do as he asked."

Mayura gave a reluctant nod as she said "I too get it, I will stay back, but I will give any support that I can."

In reply to that Mu said "I sure hope you do, I have to thank you for bailing my ass out a few minutes ago girls."

* * *

 _With Anthony_ **(Play Megaman Zero Judgement Day** )

The **MS Agito Zero** went into what Anthony had now chosen to call _'Awaken State_ '.

It was the use of the _NTD_ mode as well as _Trans-am_ , the _Bio Sensors_ and the _Zero System_.

Anthony did not have a SEED mode like Kira, Athrun or Cagalli.

But in this ' _Awaken State_ ', he did not need it, for he had full access to the _Zero System_ , it did not hold back on him and he was fully immersed in it and in the battle at hand.

The enemy he could see them, he could see his targets the 3 **MS** , the pilots _he had to kill_.

He could have used the _twin buster rifle_ , he had on him, he could have taken all 3 of them out with that.

No, if he did that he may his to many and he did not wish to kill more than he had to.

This time he did not wish to have those extra lives killed by him, it is all due to the fact that he was human and that he made a mistake that he killed all of those men.

It can be said that all of those men were the enemy and Waltfeld had said that it got easier each time one had to kill.

But for Anthony, for a Newtype like him, it was not going to get easier ever, it was only going to make him mad.

So now as he reach the 3 boosted men he said " _A voice like thunder shall sound and tho shalt know, we have arrived_!"

It was at this point Anthony chose to use the only other weapon he had made into the **MS Agito Zero** from the **MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam** , a suit that lacked in speed but made up for in pure power and force.

The _Hyper Beam Sabre_ , it was much longer than the regular ones as well as it having a much more potent and thicker beam than that of any other **MS** in the battle at this point.

The first one the trio, the one _Shani_ , that is what the _Zero System_ showed his name as was the closest.

He yelled "You want to take me on, try it you little punk!"

As he said this he moved away his two shoulder mounted shied in order to charge and then fire his _Plasma Induction Cannon_ called _Hresvelgr_.

To his credit, he did get a shot off and a direct hit on the **MS Agito Zero's** chest.

A cloud of smoke popped up as Shani now yelled "Oh yeah, that is how I do it, all that is left is a pile of ashes and-!"

A voice cut him off now and said "Oh what is that, no damage, you must be the weakest out of the 3 of you, a direct hit and you didn't even ruin my paint job you must suck a lot of cock, a lot of your fellow squads mates cock!"

After the last word was said, a red blur sped past and it cut the **MS Forbidden Gundam** in half right down the centre from head to, crotch, of course the explosion was delayed.

Shani did not feel a damn thing for he was already dead, in fact he had been dead the moment his suit had been hit.

His body now floated in it's seat for about half a second, if any had dared to look it would have been the look of shock, awe and peace that the boosted men wore upon his face.

The anger and the pain that he had felt, it was no longer, he was no longer, for him it was over.

Then his **MS** burst into a purple explosion, in a way it hid what he felt in his dying moment, but it also served as a catalyst for his fellows to go mad.

Orga was only able to say "It, it got Shani, that bastard will die!

Coltho on the other hand in the **MS Raider** was on it and was trying shoot the **MS Agito Zero** down!

"Die, just die and this will be over, die, die, die, die, die!"

It was as he said this that he had his **MS Raider** in the **MA** mode firing at the **MS Agito Zero**.

The blast that he had fired at it were no where near enough to phase it.

If the _Hresvelgr_ from Shani did jack shit to stop the **MS Agito Zero** , the _Zorn_ _Energy Cannon_ was not going to do a thing as well.

As he now saw the _Red Demon_ turn to come at him Coltho began to hit his controls rapidly, he did not want to die.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I do not want to lose, I do not want to lose!"

The **MS Raider** began to jinx around like crazy, but it was not even close to what was required to avoid the _Red Demon_ , the _Zero System_ had made sure of that much at least.

The **MS Raider** changed to its **MS** form right as the _Hyper Beam Sabre_ of the **MS Agito Zero** cut the cock pit right in half!

In the brief millisecond, Coltho called out in pain, it was harsh, he had lost and it was way to much for his body to take.

But his body did not need to take it, not for long for after that moment had come and gone, he was dead and the explosion from his suit now destroyed his body, just as it had done to Shani.

It was safe to say that there were going to be no graves for these men.

In fact their own side viewed them as a bunch of tools to use.

But even if all of the world would forget them, there was man who would not, the man who had tasked himself with killing them.

He would not forget their faces for he had chosen to kill them so he knew he had to remember them.

For they sure as hell would never forget who he was.

It was now all over or at least it was close to it for the _boosted men_ , Orga was the last one left.

His hold on sanity was gone and he was just firing like mad, he was hitting even some of his own forces.

If Anthony Hitoro the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** was going to kill him, it was to be a mercy kill, the man was broken and was no longer a man at all.

The **MS** **Calamity** was firing off it's _Schlag_ , the _High Energy Long Range Beam Cannons_ at any thing that was able to move, to him all of them were no his enemy, all of them wanted him dead and he did not want to die.

He now saw the red blur, the _Red Demon_ coming his way, he was not going to let it get him and take him to hell.

He fired off his _Schlag_ and the _Scylla,_ the _Multi phase Energy Cannon_ , to try and stop the **MS Agito Zero** from closing in on him.

Unlike 2 **MS** that had been taken down before, the **MS Agito Zero** did a barrel roll out of the way of shots and then spun, shining brilliant purple light form his _Hyper beam Sabre_ down on all close to it.

Orga fired of all his guns and cannons this time, trying to get a shot in on the _Red Demon_ that was now coming for his soul.

No matter how much he fired, the _Red Demon_ was just dodging his shots and get ever so close to him.

"No stay away, stay away from me, don't come to me!"

Orga yelled this as he gave off 1 last volley in a vain attempt to stop the **MS Agito Zero**.

It was to no avail and now he had the _Red Demon_ was upon him.

But for a split second before the _Hyper Beam Sabre_ came down on him, that _Red Demon_ , looked like an _Angel_ who had come to take him away from this place.

It was as the _Hyper Beam Sabre_ now cut the Calamity in two did Anthony say the words "I'm sorry, that it came to this, but I had no other choice to make."

The **MS Calamity** now exploded and it was over for the 3 Boosted Men, if they had chosen to be a part of it, or if they were taken into it.

It did not matter now for they were dead, it only left the regular **MS** and the nukes to deal with and there were not many of them left.

Anthony felt a bit sick with what he had just done, he had kill 3 people, despite all of this, it never got easier.

He had also let GENESIS fire so it would give him as well as Dearka and Yzak an easier time.

But fact was he had let it fire and the souls who were lost in it, were now weighed on him.

"I guess what Amuro Ray said was true, _Oldtypes_ can just forget their pain and move on with their lives."

It was not the same for _Newtypes_ , Anthony had seen it in _Mobile Suit Gundam_ and he had seen it in _Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta_.

He did not want that to happen to him, if he did fight and kill more and more, he may just end up in the same sense of despair that Amuro was in.

"No I will rise above it all, I got to do, what I got to do, for if I don't who will?"

It was at this point the voice of Yzak Joule said to him "If you can't do it I will, or Athrun or Dearka, we will do it or even that Kira guy and La Flaga."

Anthony gave a blink as he said "Wait I was thinking out loud, my bad, I did not mean to do that, sorry."

Yzak now said "You don't have to carry us."

Anthony in reply gave him a smile as he said "But there are some things only I can do Yzak."

 **(Stop Playing Megaman Zero Judgement Day** )

* * *

 _With Kira_

Cagalli now gasped at what she had seen, out of all of them, she was shocked the most at what she had seen.

The mad man Patrick Zala, had just killed off 35% of his own forces at least to try to wipe out the _EA_ fleet.

It was a plan fit for a mad man who was no longer say.

Anthony was right, Patrick Zala was ready to kill his own in order to win.

Athrun at this point said to Kira "That thing, he is not my father, we can't let him fire it one more time, Kira."

Kira gave him a nod, but at this point felt a strange tingle in his body, it was as if he had to go and fight some one.

He made his suit the **MS Freedom** break of from the 3 others, as he did this Cagalli called out to him "Kira?"

Kira did not reply to her, but spoke to Athrun and said "Athrun take care of them, there is something a miss out there."

Athrun gave his best friend a nod and said "Got it, go deal with it, I'll be sure to take care of these 2."

Cagalli in reply to that said "I can take care of myself just fine thank you."

It was her _Tsun Tsun_ side showing again.

Delilah on the other hand just said "I'll try not to be a burden on you sir."

In reply to that Athrun said "You see, that is how you are meant to speak, now our 3 _ships_ are going to be here soon, so we will have to clear them a path, let's kick ass!"

Cagalli now said "We can do this guys, HO RAH!"

* * *

 _Eternal_

Waltfeld sat in his captains chair and now said "We'll break through the flank, _Kusanagi_!"

In reply to that the ship the _Kusanagi_ fired it's _Lohengrin_ through a _ZAFT_ _Nazca Class ship_ , blowing at least 3 whole in the ship and destroying it, the fighting had come more intense.

It was at this point that he said "20 to port, target the lead _Nazca Class Ship_ , I want all of our _Beam Cannons_ to target the _Vesalius_ , if we can make them avoid our fire, they will be unable to do so for the _Kusanagi_."

One of the bridge officers said "I have sent the plan to the _Kusanagi_ , we are all waiting for your go."

Waltfeld now said "On my mark."

He now held up his right arm as he began to count down with each finger, first was his pinkie, next was ring, after that was his middle finger, following that was his index and last was his thumb.

It was as he made a closed fist he yelled "Mark."

To give the signal for the crew to fire all the _Beam Cannons_ they had.

Six green beams of light shot out from the ship the _Eternal_ aimed towards the _Nazca Class Ship_ , the _Vesalius_ , that was the flag ship of Rau Le Creuset.

The one who was in command of the _Vesalius_ , he had to be skilled to get them out of that attack and he did.

But it was not enough for even before the _Eternal_ 's attack was over, the _Kusanagi_ began and it opened with its _Lohengrin_ , the shot that it fired was a direct hit on the centre of the _Vesalius_ and it made a pink explosion.

Lacus now gripped her own hands as she asked "Why is it that we fight, why do we have to fight, is it for a lie, is it for peace, is it for victory, why is it that we are all drawn to fight, I think, I think I know."

Aisha had to ask Lacus "What is it, why do people fight?"

Lacus in reply said "We are here to fight for what is right, it is why all of us chose to go into battle in the first place, the thing is, that for us, what is right is not what _ZAFT_ or the _EA_ see it as."

She now went on to say "That is why we are caught up in this battle, the views of _ZAFT_ and of the _EA_ are now seeking to destroy not only the other but all those who are not like them, it is the same, all of it."

Aisha gave a nod "I can see, Zala and those in Blue Cosmos, wish the same end for the other, it is as if they can't go on if the other is still alive, that is what they have fallen to, we must make sure that we do not sink to their level."

Lacus gave a nod and then said "It is our duty to stop this, if a world is born out of hate, no good will come of it only more pain and more sadness."

Her mind now drifted back to what Anthony had said.

" _It is a step, think of it this way, it is not perfect, but it is at least a step as I said_."

That was what he had said to her as a way for the 2 of them to reconcile in a sense.

But she was able to take a much large meaning from it.

Lacus Clyne now stood up and let go of her hands as she said "The world we live in, it is not perfect by any means, nor should it be, it is up to us to do what we see as right and to fight for it, it will not change to world, but it is a step, a step in the right direction, a step to _true peace_."

The crew gave her a cheer they all said in reply to her "HO RAH!"

Lacus gave a smile as she said to no one in particular "I guess you can influence those who are not even around you by what you say, I do hope that one day I too will be able to do so as well."

She had no idea that Anthony once wanted to be able to speak and be able to reach others just like _she did_.

It was at this point that Waltfeld said "The **Justice** , the **Delta Gundam** and our **GuAIZ** are ahead, they have clean up a path for us."

It was at this point they got a message from Delilah who said "I am returning to Ship DF with the other 2 are going to take on the GENESIS DF, at this point I'd only slow them down."

Waltfeld said "Got it, get back here, all of our pilots be on alert we have a friendly on their way in so watch your fire until she is in."

* * *

 _With Athrun_

Delilah had said she was pulling back, it was better that way, he did not have to worry about about his fire if he hit her.

To his credit, she was in the same suit as 90% of the enemy so he did have his work cut out for him while she was here.

Now that she was gone and Cagalli had got into the full swing of how to pilot her **MS** , he did not off to hold back and off came the gloves.

Firing of the _Fortis_ as well as throwing out his _Bassel_ he was able to cut a block off the _ZAFT_ forces, it was clear very soon that the **MS GuAIZ** pilots did not want to take him on at all.

In fact they began to flee from him, but it was not enough, for Athrun knew he had to shoot down all who stood in his way or he'd never get to GENESIS in time.

Cagalli did her part as well, for she was able to dart between them in a much fast **MS** and fire at them as she did it.

Her _Beam Rifle_ was not the to notch stuff that Kira or Athrun had, but it was effective for its use.

If she came to close to an enemy there was always that _beam Saber_ that she had on hand just in case to cut down any _ZAFT_ **MS** , be the **GuAIZ** or any of the older **MS** that were out here.

It was safe to say that they were at this point a power couple on the battle field and were able to watch the backs of one another as they fought on against the _ZAFT_ force in there way.

The couple soon got fire support from the _Eternal_ , the _Kusangi_ and the _Archangel_.

It was good to have 3 of the best ships the world had known at their backs.

As soon as they were in contact range Athrun heard the voice of Dearka say "Aww, look at the 2 of them, they are like the battle couple of the century, it is safe to say that they take that title right?"

Asagi now said over the line "I think they do, I was going to say that Lacus and Kira held that, but Lacus is fighting in a ship while Cagalli is out in an **MS**."

Dearka gave her a nod and said "I get you, who'd have thought it, damn Athrun you were a good catch for her."

Athrun was able to tune out the fact that while all of them were engaged in battle against _ZAFT_ , they were able to make jokes in the heat of battle.

Cagalli now said "Damn, that is Anthony for you, why'd he have to go and make them all like him, to make jokes in the heat of battle, the nerve."

In reply to that Athrun said "Do you think the fact that we are a couple as a joke?"

In reply to that Cagalli cut in half a **GuAIZ** as she said "No, no, no, that is not what I mean, that is not what I mean at all, argh just stop it and let us focus on getting rid of the mad man and the laser!"

Even Athrun had to admit just as he killed off ten pilots of **MS GuAIZ** that Cagalli was rather fun to tease now.

Mu now chose to say "I hate to do this to you, but you can finish your date later, we have a job to do."

It was at this point that Cagalli snapped a little, just as she dodged a **MS GuAIZ** and shot it down, she said.

"A, a, a date, this is the worst first date ever, you all hear me, you know it is, worst first date ever!"

It was at this point the voice of Lacus Clyne, the voice of reason spoke to Cagalli and calmed her "I think it is safe to say that all of us have a way to deal with our own fears and this is one of them."

Cagalli now said "Fine, fine I get it, I get it, by why do I have to be the outlet for all of your problems."

The voice of Andrew Waltfeld now said to her ones fast enough to get through, can you do this?"

Athrun gave him a nod as he said "We can do it, you can count on myself and on Cagalli to get this done."

Waltfeld now gave him a nod as he said "Alright kid, I will give you my signal when we are all about to fire, when we do that, you will have to rush in, I am not sure if we can provide support to you once you are in there, but we will do what we can to get you in."

In reply to that Athrun said "Got it sir, good luck to you." In reply to that Waltfeld said "Go in there and give them hell."

* * *

 _With Anthony and Yzak_

The **MS Duel** and the **MS Agito Zero** had just finished most of the _EA Fleet_ , in fact only the _Dominion_ was left.

It was as Yzak was about to launch his attack on this last ship that Anthony chose to stop him.

"Listen, Yzak, at this point the _3 ships_ will need very **MS** , get back to them, I'll clean up here."

Yzak in reply had to ask "Why is it that you don't want me here, aren't you needed as well, we are all in this one as a team, don't you get it?"

At this point Anthony threw him the _Hyper Beam Sabre_ as he said "I am aware of that, but fact is I have to do, what I have to do and only I can do it, if I were to try it to close to the rest of you, all of you 'd be too close to danger."

Yzak gave a blink as he now said "Wait hold up, what you can't mean that you will take it on, your **MS** is good, but it can't be that good?"

In reply to it Anthony said "It is not the **MS** , but the pilot inside, that is what matters most, take up my sword and do what you see as right with it, leave this area to me?"

Yzak at this point knew what it was that Anthony was saying as he now grasp the _Hyper Beam Sabre_ in his **MS Duel**.

It was right as he was about to leave that the **MS Duel** thumped it's chest as Yzak said "It's been an honour sir!"

Anthony gave a smile while the **MS Agito Zero** gave the **MS Duel** the thumbs up as he said "Likewise."

As Yzak left Anthony turned to face the _Dominion_ , his first step was to use his ' _Awaken State_ ' to disable all of the weapons on board the ship.

Due to his absolute exposure to the _Archangel_ and the _Dominion_ was of the exact same design, he knew where all the weapons were located and just how to get to him.

To fast for any ship to counter or any human pilot to counter.

The _red blur_ raced across the outside of the _Dominion_ as it cut down any and all weapons.

The _Trans-am_ part, allowed him to melt part of the ship as he went by, in short he was leaving the ship at his mercy.

Anthony had seen _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED_ , he knew that Natarle in the show was forced to fight that last bit.

He also knew that deep down she was a good soul who had a kind if not lonesome heart.

It was these facts that made him use the _Zero System_ to hack into their ship in order to speak to her over a video call.

When he saw her face he said "So it is you, I guess I will lower my sabres for a time and talk, will you talk or do you want me to get back to where I left off?"

It was a real jerk ass thing to say, but he knew that Natarle would get the point, she had always been wary of him on board the _Archangel_.

The reply he got was from a man who said "Oh and what is it that you wish to ask why, don't you just go and kill us, I'll never submit to you or those who told you to do this, you alien piece of shit?"

In reply to that all he gave the man was a laugh as he said "I see, I see, so you think I am talking to you, Natarle I am talking to _you_ not to the _thing_ that thinks it is a man, I request that you answer me?"

Natarle was hesitant to reply but she did say "What is it you want us to do, we can't harm and you have made sure our ship has no weapons."

As if to reply to her Anthony said "In life we all have to make choices, it is just that the choices of some of us, will be the one to decide the fate of more than just that single person, I want you to make a choice, I want you to do it right here and now."

The man with her now said "What the hell is he saying, that just does not make any sense, what the hell are you waiting for, we can still ram him?"

"If you do so, it will just hurt your ship not me or my **MS** , it is a shame to say this, but Natarle I do not have too much time on my hands, so I wish for you to make your choice soon."

He did not wish to rush her, but fact was he had to do it at, time was running out.

It was at this point Anthony said "Natarle turn and punched that man in the face, do it now!"

As if his voice held some sort of secret command Natarle did it, not only did she hit that man in the face she smashed his head against her seat splitting it open.

He now said "Get that gun out of his jacket."

She did just that and she saw that the man did have a gun on him.

It was at this point he said "Get you and your crew out of here if you wish to live, also get that man in the brig or dead, I do not care which I am running out of time."

In reply to that Natarle asked "Time, time for what?"

In reply to her Anthony said "Just get out of here, have my own things to deal with."

Natarle was able to pick up from the ever so slight tone his voice held on what it was that he meant.

With a quick salute she said to him "Thank you for this chance."

In reply to her Anthony said "In this life we all have choices to make you have made yours now get out of here."

He cut the link and now saw that the _Dominion_ was now turning around and he gave a sigh.

"Did I just do the right thing, I guess I will never know, but I do know that I still have a job to do, I wonder if this is how _Zero_ felt at the end as well, if he is real, I'll talk to him when I see him, it might be better to hear the story from the Legendary Hero himself?"

* * *

 _With Athrun_

Athrun and Cagalli were no getting in to _GENESIS_ , but they were running out of time.

In his heart of hearts, he wished for them to lay down their weapons, but he knew that they would not do so.

So he did not waste even a second as he fired taking down any **MS GuAIZ** in his way.

"Damn it, the clock is against us, we are not going to make it in time!"

Cagalli yelled this as she now managed to get her **MS** into _Waverider_ mode, it did give her a slight burst in speed, but even she knew that once they were in they had to go on their feet.

"It is not going to be easy, but know that I love you, Cagalli."

Athrun now said this to her as the 2 of them got into the hangar areas and began to make their way across the area.

Cagalli gave a blink as she now said "Why is it, why is it that you chose now above all times to say it, it is not like I am happy that you did, it is, it is just that I wanted to know why you chose now to say it?"

In reply to her Athrun gave a gentle smile as he now said "It is in case I do not get the chance to say it to you at all."

Cagalli now shook her head with tears running down her eyes "No don't talk like that it is not right, don't get the wrong idea either, it is not like I want you to say with me ba, baka!"

Athrun gave her a smile and said "I was just making sure that I said it and I want you to know that no matter what the future holds, I will cherish every moment I have spent with you."

She gave no _Tsun_ reply to him and only said "And I will cherish all the time that I spent with you as well Athrun Zala?"

The two of them began to move through the hangar bays to where they thought the CC would be.

The 2 of them knew that they would have to fight once they got out of their **MS**.

Praise the lord for they were ready to do just that.

Athrun did come prepared and he had a spare gun just in case Cagalli did not have one.

It was like her to forget a thing such as that in the heat of the moment.

" _I just hope this is not to hard on the guys who are outside_?"

At this point they came to the end of the **MS** travel zone and knew they had to go the rest of the way on foot.

Both of them in their space suits now got out of the **MS** , but not before Cagalli had made the **MS Delta Gundam** transform out of _Waverider_ mode.

The 2 of them now with their guns at the ready as well as a few grenades made their way into the first hallway.

They Athrun was just a cut above the rest as he fired at took out the first lot of guards in their way.

But he knew there would be a whole more to come.

It was at this point Cagalli showed that she was no slouch as well when she too fired at the enemy.

It was clear to Athrun at this point she was scared out of her mind, but she did not let up she fought on none the less.

It was now that they moved on that they shot down a few more of the guards and Athrun threw a grenade to take out the ones behind cover.

They had to get to the CC room before it was too late or it was all over.

* * *

 _ **Freedom vs Providence**_

Kira had taken the **MS Freedom** and now was in a battle against Rau Le Creuset, the man who had done all of this, the man who had made all of this happen!

Rau made his _DRAGOONS_ go and fire at **MS Freedom** , but the Ultimate Coordinator was able to not only avoid them but shoot back at them.

It was also due to the fact that out all of them Rau had lost 2 to a sneak attack by the **MS Buster** and the **MS Duel**.

It did come into play to let Kira use the _Multi Lock On System_ to try to get a hit on those that were left.

"Damn you Kira Yamato, you do not need to exist, do you even understand why, do you boy!"

The **MS Providence** now fired not only its _DRAGOONS_ , but also the _Judicium_ _Beam Rifle_ he had.

It was large than most that made it hard to us, but it was a whole lot stronger than Kira's _Lupus_.

Plus in the hands of a pilot of the calibre of Rau Le Creuset, it was not much of set back at all.

A rain of green beams came down on the **MS Freedom** , but by a means that was almost impossible it was able to avoid most of them.

It also use the _Laminated Anti Beam Shield_ that was now mounted on the left forearm to deflect shots that were not so powerful.

"All of this, it was your doing, you did this, it is what you set up, you were the one who started this war and made it go down this path!"

Kira yelled this as the **MS Freedom** classed _Beam Sabres_ with the **MS Providence** pushing the suit back a bit.

It was clear that Rau did not like this as he began to fire the _DRAGOONS_ once more as he said "I gave them a little push that is all, it is they who did this not I, it is in the nature of humanity to fear and to lie and to kill, I was just the one who was able to make them show it boy, you have no idea how twisted humans are!"

Kira in reply to that shot off his Balaena at Rau and managed to shoot down 1 more of his _DRAGOONS_.

"You are the only one who is twisted, it is because of what you did that people acted the way they did you made them do it!"

Rau now made the **MS Providence** charge the **MS Freedom** ramming the younger pilot to throw him back "It is you who is the fool, I did what I had to in order to show humanity its true colours and here you have it!"

He took took a tad too long to say this and Kira was able to get back up and this time cut a strike in.

The **MS Freedom's** _Lacerta Beam Sabres_ were able to cut off a leg of the **MS Providence** , but it did not seem to slow Rau down at all.

As the **MS Providence** now darted away Rau said "Do you think if I die it will mean a thing!"

He had the DRAGOONS now fire again and again to push the **MS Freedom** back away from him.

"Even if I die, it will not end, you are here taking on me, when you should be at GENESIS, do you know what that means, it means even if I should die here, you still lose boy!"

It was as if an every moving cage was now trying to take down the **MS Freedom** and Kira.

The _DRAGOONS_ were able to make it almost so, except for the fact that Kira was able to avoid most of them and deflect a few of the lesser ones in order to get out of it.

"That is not true for I have one thing that you have never had!"

Kira said this now as he made a charge at Rau once more, Rau in reply now asked "Oh really boy and what is it that you have that I have never had?"

He began to fire all the guns he had in order to try and shoot down Kira, but the **MS Freedom** was just that bit too fast for him to just do so.

He'd have to focus on this and only this if he wanted to kill Kira, but at this point the **MS Freedom** hit him and the **MS Providence** was barely able to counter in time to save Rau's life.

"It is people I care for, I can see that you never had such a thing and only hated that is why we are different, you are all alone!"

Rau did not take this remark kindly and began to launch to fire off all his _DRAGOONS_ again to try to kill Kira again.

"I do not need such weak things Kira Yamato, you are unable to see it, but I know the true face of all of us, I know that we are all monster and I want to be here at the end, which means you have to die right now!"

As he yelled this the **MS Providence** began to launch a full on assault of the **MS Freedom** , it forced the young pilot to pull his **MS** back away from his foe to try and put a gap between them.

"You are just a fool to think if you care for a person you are stronger for it, if at all it makes you all the weaker!"

Rau now began to focus so hard on attack that Kira could only dodge for he did not have the time to try to attack back.

Rau went on to say "I will be here at the end and if you are, then you can despair at the sight of it, the end of humanity!"

It was clear to Kira at this point he would be unable to do a thing, Rau had him on the run and he had no way to put Rau down.

"You see, you are not better than me at all, all the time that went into making you, it was all a waste, you hear me a waste, I will kill you and then the pop star you follow, is that clear Kira, I will do it!"

It was at this point, a part of Kira broke and his eyes, they lost the iris and now became pure brown as he now entered SEED mode, it was now the time for the 2 of them to dish it out to end this to kill one another now!

Kira now fired back taking out another of the _DRAGOONS_ as he said "You have never loved in your life, if you have never done that how can you claim to have any right how can you claim to know the true face of all of us, if you don't know what love is, you can't call yourself human, just shut up and die you monster!"

Rau now found that he was being pushed back by an enraged Kira Yamato, but he too did not let up "Do not get cocky and all high and mighty with me boy, I do not need to know things such as that, for it is of no use to me, it is but an illusion a sweet lie told to you, you have no idea how cruel the world is if you believe in that sweet lie that they told you!"

The 2 **MS** went on to clash _Beam Sabres_ again and again, the **MS Freedom** had no intent of giving an inch as long as Kira was in the cockpit.

And the **MS Providence** had no intent to back down from this either as long as Rau was in control of it.

"You have nothing to fight for boy, I will win and you will know that I was right all along!"

The 2 **MS** parted and then went back at one another for another round, Kira this time said "No you will die and you will know that you were wrong, your just a twisted sick man, just die!"

It was as he finished saying this that the 2 **MS** moved away from one another once more.

This battle it was now taking it's toll on both pilots, both were clear tiring from this battle, but none was about to give just yet.

* * *

 _With Athrun_

Athrun and Cagalli had fought a hard battle but now they were close to the control room, they had no idea if they could do this but they had to try.

He gave Cagalli one last look to ask her if she was ready.

In reply to his face she gave him a nod, it was just the 2 of them so they had to be careful, the CC room was full of foes that they may or may not have to kill.

Now turning their guns out and getting ready to fire they saw a sight that none of them expected to see.

Patrick Zala was now floating in mid air with three gun shot wounds to his chest.

A _ZAFT_ Commander with a single bullet wound through the heart with a gun still barely in his hand had been the one to do it.

Athrun's eyes widen in horror as he knew who the man was, it was his mentor his old friend Ray Yuki.

It was at this point a count down came onto the screen and all the people in the CC, they now all began in a hurried fashion to walk if not run to the exit.

In doing so they walked right past Cagalli as well as Athrun who now moved to look at his mentor's dead body.

It was clear that he had been shot first and in his dying moments shot at Patrick Zala to take him down.

Athrun was still in a bit of shock but even he was able to close the eyes his mentor.

As he did this he said "Ray Yuki, he was a good man, too good to condone an act like this."

He gave a salute to his dead mentor then Athrun drifted over to where his father floating.

The man saw that it was his son and through the pain said "Athrun, it is over, your mother she is avenged."

He gave a brief cough as he said this but Athrun in reply said "Mother, mother would never have wanted this, all that you've done, you killed Ray Yuki, your friend, father do you think, I know that there is a part of you left in there, Mother would never have wanted this, none of it, you know it, try to, try to reach deep down see it!"

As if a light now shone down on him, Patrick Zala was able to see in his own mind all that he had done, all the pain he had caused.

The memory of the last smile Lenore gave him was mixed with the memory of when he shot his son.

That last smile, it slowly turned into a frown as the scene repeated in his mind over and over, to the point where Patrick Zala said the words " _Sweet Lenore_ , what have I done!"

It was at this point as he was about to die he looked Athrun in the eyes and Athrun was able to see a glint of his father once more.

"You, you have to get out, Jachin Due is going to self detonate."

He now strained himself as he said "Sorry _my son_."

If there was more to it than that, Athrun would never know, but the important thing was that his father had been back, it may have been on death's door, but the look in his eyes was the old father that Athrun knew as a child.

It is due to this, that Athrun was able to find that he was able to cry for as he said the words at the end there "That was the man I knew as father."

Due to his space suit he was unable to wipe the tears, but he got up and tried to lock down the controls on the time to no avail.

"Damn, it is locked, Jachin Due is as he said to me, it is going to self destruct and it will fire GENESIS!"

He now contacted Waltfeld "Get all of our units out of here, Jachin Due is going to self detonate and it is going to trigger GENESIS, get out of here do it now!"

He then cut the line as he said to Cagalli "Go, I am going to do what I can, my suit the **Justice** it can destroy the GENESIS with a nuclear explosion, you have to get out of here!"

Cagalli looked at him and said "I am not just going to leave you here to die, what did you think I'd just do that after how far we've come to get here!"

In reply to her Athrun said "There is no other way, we can't waste time here arguing about what to do Cagalli!"

It was at this point the face of Anthony Hitoro came onto the screen and said "What is going on?"

It was not Athrun who replied but Cagalli who said "Athrun's dad set this thing to self destruct, it will fire GENESIS and the Earth will be damned as we know it, Athrun says if he self detonates his **MS Justice** he can stop it."

It took all of a moment for Anthony to say "That is only 35% success, my own success rate is higher?"

In reply to that Athrun gave a blink as he said "Wait what are you saying Anthony?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I can stop it, I have the quantity and the charge to do so, let it fire, I will stop it."

Athrun in shock replied "Do you know just how mad that sounds?"

In reply to him Anthony said "I do, but I also know that the little prince, I mean the little princess will need you after this is done, get out of here I can do the rest."

While Cagalli at this point was about to retort to being called a boy, Athrun could see that there was no smile in Anthony's eyes as he said this.

Athrun now said "That is a one way trip."

Anthony just said "We all make it sooner or later, listen all of you, you're good friends to me, times come to return the favour, don't deny me this."

Athrun saw the look in his friend's eyes and said "I will not."

Taking Cagalli by the hand the 2 began to run to their **MS** as they did this they heard the last words 6 words that Anthony said to them which was "Tell them to make it count."

The 2 of them got to their **MS** and began to get in them and get out of this place as they did this, they got a contact from Waltfeld who asked "What is the situation can you stop it?"

In reply to that, all that he said was "Anthony said he would stop it, I have faith in him, how are the others."

Waltfeld gave a blink and now even Aisha and Lacus and Kisaka popped up on the screens.

Lacus said "He said what, what do you mean by that."

Aisha just asked "Andy, do you have any idea what he is going to do?"

Kisaka said "Does he have a plan, can you share that with us?"

Athrun in reply said the only thing at this point he could say "He said that he had the charge to do so, I trust him, he also said to tell you to make it count?"

Athrun heard the sound of the _Haro_ that was with Lacus beep and say "YOU GOT A MESSAGE, YOU GOT A MESSAGE!"

Now as he and Cagalli were able to clear the place, Dearka came up on the screen "What the hell is going on, why is there all of this radio chatter about Anthony?"

Athrun in reply said "We can't stop it from firing on our own, Anthony said he'd do it and he said for us to make it count."

Dearka was able to get it and he said "Damn, why is it going to be so?"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony was calm, he knew what was to come and he knew that was going to do this, it was a case of do or die.

No in this case it was do and die or fail and die, but doing and dying would save the lives of many more than just failing and die.

When it came down to it, Anthony did care for his friends and he did also care for all those who at this point had no way to stop GENESIS from killing them.

As he now saw that all of his systems were a go he sung to himself " _I sat down in the street and took a look at myself, said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell, say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_."

He gave a smile now as he said "Oh well I guess were going to find out how far we've come, no really it is time, **Agito Zero** , time to see how far we've come, I want all systems ready to go."

The screen flashed before him an image of him, Sei, Reji, Keith and Tomoya before the last Gunpla show they went to all as a group.

"It is a real long way that I've come, to think that I'd be here at the end of this."

He gave a smile as he said "I am Anthony Hitoro, but I am really Xavier Foster, no one here knows the truth about me, but I am who I am and I am their friend just as they are mine."

"I do not use that term likely but right now they are the closest thing I have to a family here and where I am from, a man must put his family in front of all things, like am about to do."

* * *

 _Eternal_ **(Play Megaman Zero 4 Freesia** )

Lacus said "I want you to raise him, we are at a safe distance, I want you to raise him and ask him what he is planning to do, just do it, please."

Lacus now could feel the count down get ever closer to _zero_ , all the pilots in the area were back, that only left Yzak in the **MS Duel** , Kira in the **MS Freedom** and Anthony in the **MS Agito Zero** out in the field.

The only one who was in the line of fire of GENESIS was Anthony, but it was clear he had put himself their on purpose.

After about the 5th hail he opened up a channel with them and Lacus asked him "What is it, what is it that you are trying to do Anthony?"

In reply to her in a calm voice he said "I can stop it, I will stop it, you will see."

It was at this point Jachin Due began to explode and Lacus now asked "Wait what do you mean, Anthony you don't have the fire power!"

In reply to that he gave her a smile as he said in a calm voice "I've got the mass, you're on your own _Eternal_ , **Agito Zero** out."

As the line cut his voice was so calm so clear it was as if he did not fear a thing at all, it was as if he was at peace with all of this.

It was now that the explosion of Jachin Due was complete and the turning of the wheels of GENESIS began to spin.

Lacus voice now raised in fear as she said "Raise him again, there has to be another way, we have to fire on it, if we do that we can stop, raise him, raise him please." Andrew Waltfeld closed his eyes as turns ran down them for the man who was about to die. "We can't not with that thing going off so soon, Miss Clyne, I am sorry, we just can't do it."

Lacus said "No we have to, we can't just let Anthony die like that, if we do, what type of friends are we, we can't just use him and throw him away!"

It was at this point the screen on the _Eternal_ now flickered to life and the face of Anthony appeared with a smile as he said "This is not death Lacus, this is for Humanity to live on."

It was his way of saying not to worry, that he did not view them as just using him and then letting him die.

Lacus put her head to her hands as she began to sob, she was about to lose a friend, a friend who had been there for here and for all of them and it seemed like he was going to be there one last time."

Light began to glow forth from the **MS Agito Zero** , it was a red glow and it had it's wings at the ready.

The _Twin Buster Rifle Beam Cannon_ was held out in front of it and a purple light began to glow on the head of the **MS**.

All of the bridge crew stood up and gave a salute, Aisha and Waltfeld and Decosta as well.

It was now at this climatic moment that a message came through to them form Anthony or rather it was an audio.

"Believe _in the future, in people and in the possibility that people possess."_

It was at this point that the GENESIS cannon fired and at the same time the **MS Agito Zero** fired.

All he had said to them was that he was going to stop it, he never had said how.

But it now became clear, he did not intend to stop it, he only wished to split it so that it did not hit Earth.

The beam of red and purple light now hit that the giant gamma ray laser and for but a mere moment it seemed as if the GENESIS cannon was at a halt.

But that did not last for more than a moment for reality ensued and the much smaller blast began to be pushed back.

Lacus at this point was able to lift her head out of her hands and saw this.

It looked like not only would they lose Anthony, but Earth too.

DeCosta said "I am not sure he is going to make it dammit!"

Lacus in reply to that shook her head as she now wiped her tears "Their is nothing in this world that can beat the power of the human spirit, we may not be there with him, but we are in his heart and he will triumph for Anthony is the man who can create miracles, just you see, for I have faith in him."

It was after she said this the **MS Agito Zero** charged.

Still holding on to it's weapon in began to charge the ever closing in gamma ray, the truth the intense blast was it going to kill him and Earth.

Lacus did not think so nor did any one on the ship, nor did Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, Cagalli, Mu, Delilah, Juri, Mayuri, Asagi, Murrue, Tolle, Mirriallia, Sai, Flay, Kisaka and even Kira as he and Rau paused their fight to watch this battle to name but a few of them.

It was just as he was about to reach the gamma ray as it was about to reach him, the light that was around him burst forth in beautiful light green light.

This light, it was able to part the gamma ray laser right down the centre and all who saw it felt as if they were at peace.

The light it shone brightly and when the last of the gamma ray laser had passed by Earth, it spiralled up flying in the direction of the sun before in a flash it was gone.

That light was gone and so was Anthony, all of those who had held the salute till the end now began to cry as they rejoiced for the Earth was safe.

Aisha gripped Waltfeld tightly as she sobbed into his chest and he into her hair.

The tears in Lacus's eyes resumed, but this time they were tears of joy for she knew he had created the miracle they need.

"It is over, the threat to Earth it is over."

But she knew that it was not yet truly over for Rau was still alive and was now fighting Kira.

"All **MS** get to Kire and bring and end to Rau Le Creuset, in the memory of Anthony!"

 **(Stop Playing Megaman Zero 4 Freesia** )

* * *

 _With Kira and Rau_

Rau could not believe his eyes, it had been stopped, it was over, his plan to destroy all of humanity, it had all failed.

And it was all due to the pilot of that _red demon_ , he saw his chance when Kira was off guard and in awe of what had just gone down to try and kill him.

"It's not over yet, not while I am still alive, the Earth may be safe for now, but it will die and you will not live to see it!"

Rau launched his 2 of his _DRAGOONS_ , they were all he had left for Kira and him had been fighting this entire time and both were tired out as hell.

Firing all that he could from his suit at Kira he said "It is not over, it is never over, humanity will die, it has to die, it has to!"

Kira at this point began to fire back as he said "You are but a mad man, you have no right to live, you did all of this and we rose above it, bring what you want, bring GENESIS or worse we will stop you no matter how often we have to do so, we will stop you!"

Rau in a rage siad "You're dead meat now boy, I'm going to kill you and then you pop star just as I promised you have taken my victory so I might as well take away yours!"

It was now just as the two of them were about to clash for the final time a purple beam sabre stuck out of the back of the **MS Providence** , Rau was still alive, but he was barely in fact he was now dying from that blow.

Yzak Joule in the **MS Duel** , wielding the _Hyper Beam Sabre_ of the **MS Agito Zero** that Anthony had given him had now stabbed Rau right in the back.

"You feel that bitch, that is from Anthony along with all of the people you've killed, even Nicol!"

He now twisted the _Hyper Beam Sabre_ as he pulled it out and said "It is only fair since you were the one who caused this war that your death mark the end of it."

He now chose to say words smilar to what Anthony had said about the _EA_.

"You must regret the fact that you failed, you must regret that you are now dead and you most definitely regret the fact that the **Agito Zero** and Anthony Hitoro kicked the ass of the GENESIS Cannon!"

The **MS Providence** now exploded and both him and Kira now made their way back to the _3 ship Alliance_.

As they did both of them now heard Lacus Clyne tell all of the world of what had just gone done.

" _It has not taken long for this battle to end, after all both sides were ruthless and efficient, but that was not nearly enough to stop us, the GENESIS Cannon the final blast of it was cut in half by the_ _ **Mobile Suit Agito Zero**_ _and the pilot of said suit, Anthony Hitoro_."

" _He did so to pass on the torch, the torch and it is thanks to him that Earth still stands, our victory his victory was so close I wish he was here to see it_."

" _But he now belongs to all of space, his body, his_ _ **Mobile Suit**_ _, all vanished in that brilliant flash of light_."

" _Yet he was able to leave us his courage, is hope and is faith it the possibility of a brighter future, it is that same possibility that now rest in our hands, we must use it not to destroy but to rebuild our world_."

* * *

 _Six months later (_ **Play Angel Beast My Most Precious Treasure** )

It seemed that the _Desert Tiger_ had taken the advice the _Light of the Bloody Valentine_ gave him oh so long ago when the first had a cup of coffee.

This day he had married his beloved Aisha, who was alive and well, at the wedding their were 3 seats side by side that were left empty except for a picture on each.

One was of the _ZAFT Red Jacket_ Nicol Almafi, that seat was beside where his mother and next to the other empty seat that had his father's picture on it.

Right at the far back corner where the man in life would have no doubt sat was a rare picture of Anthony Hitoro in his Class Zero Uniform with a full smile in which all could see that his eyes smiled along with his face.

It was at the end of this wedding, just as the bride and groom left the church and all the guest began to follow, the songstress PLANTS Lacus Clyne felt the urge to turn around once more.

For all but a brief second during the hustle and bustle right up the front where no one else was left she saw two young men.

One had light green hair and wore a red jacket, the other had red hair with a black jacket with a crimson cape.

They seemed to notice that she was looking at them both turned at her and gave a smile.

The young man in the red jacket with green hair and the kind face gave a gave to her while the one in the black jacket with red hair and the crimson cape gave her the thumbs up.

A person passed by blocking her view and when she looked to the front of the Church again the 2 young men were no where to be seen.

She heard the voice of her lover now said "Lacus are you looking for someone?"

Lacus turned to her lover and said "No Kira, I found the 2 who I was looking for, they were with me along right here."

It was at this point she tapped her hand to her chest and Kira knew who she meant and gave her a hug as he said "They will always be here in our hearts Lacus, thing we have to know that even if our friends do die, the part of them that we love it lives on in us."

Lacus gave him a nod as she shed a few tears and said "I know that now Kira, I know, he was the older brother to all of us and to him the older brother had to take care of his younger siblings, we are his younger siblings and he had to take care of us and we now must build the future with what he gave us."

The two of them look out the door of the Church into the world that awaited them, it did not matter what was going to happen.

They were stronger because of Anthony, the light that he had showed them they would hold dear for all their years.

 **(Stop Playing Angel Beast My Most Precious Treasure** )

* * *

 **Okay cut it is the end it has been a long ride to get here and I am sure all of you might just be a bit tired after all of that, I'd like to thank you Aburg 76 who has reviewed almost if not every single chapter. Guardian of Light Lightus, tf330129 and Royal Twin Fangs for their frequent reviews. RedRat8 for his long reviews. Thank you all named and unnamed guest for your reviews so I can't PM you or thank you. Thank you Readerofgoodfanfiction, Flashdevil, Reishin Amara, Blackholelord, A.K.J.19, TorstenL. Thank you duked who used to review a lot. Thank you, Rydan Fall though I am not sure you still read this for the long reviews. Thank you Ali al-Saachez, you have no idea how hard it was me for me to just thanks the guy who killed Lockon. Thanks to MetalVoltEXE, maxderlrio9, Kotomine 'The God Shirou', thunder18, Sajuuk and GundamExia247 for your reviews and support.**

 **The first review was from Blackholelord, then thunder18, then guest: alyaa akira, then GundamExia24 then no name, then Aburg76, the duked , then Sajuuk, then readerofgoodfanfiction and the 10** **th** **was maxderlrio9. Thank you all for being the first 10 seperate people to review this story.**

 **This is the end no more updates for this story and I do not know when the next thing I write will come out. "It is a Sunday night for me and I got work for at least 4 if not 5 days this week." As for Anthony I can think of many things to do with him. I saw Guilty Crown recently, that world is fucked up and needs to be fixed Lelouch of Zero(Megaman X) to fix it, or even Anthony. But thank you all who read this fic and I hope that you enjoyed it and the ending, I wanted to make it unique and not like other fics.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming thanks**

 **Until we meet again WE ARE GUNDAMS (you thought I wasn't going to put it in.)**


	37. Anthony's Story Continues

**Sorry no chapter but I am telling you that Gundam Agito Unicorn, Prolouge and Chapter One are out. If you wish to read them please do, a shout out to Blackholelord for telling me to do this.**

 **Do go on and read Gundam Agito Unicorn Set in 096 UC during the events of Gundam Unicorn. Is more of a spin off and a what if than a sequel for those readers who'd rather Anthony stayed dead. If you want him alive though, this is UC sequel to this story**

 **It is in the Build fighters and Gundam UC cross over do go and read it**

 **No need to review this notice.**


End file.
